


Fate's Woven Tapestry

by TheNocturnalHermit



Series: The Spiritbender [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Airbending & Airbenders, Angst, Bits of fluff, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Earth Kingdom, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Fire Nation, Firebending & Firebenders, Implied Relationships, Potentially an Alternate Universe, Slow Romance, Violence, Waterbending & Waterbenders, air nomads - Freeform, kind of, water tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 182,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNocturnalHermit/pseuds/TheNocturnalHermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avatar isn’t the only one able to control all four elements. Sage wasn’t looking to make friends or to get involved with the century long war. All she wanted was to find her father and return to where they belonged. But fate had other ideas. And it's not going to let her go until balance has been restored between her world and the Avatar's world.</p><p>UPDATE 8-4-17: Just made a minor alteration to a section in chapter 24 to better fit with an idea I have for the sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Worthy Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. I OWN ONLY MY OCs. THIS WAS WRITTEN PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT.
> 
> Forget TheNocturnalHermit, right now I'm TheImpatientHermit. Which is why I am posting this on a Monday, but rest assured all the other chapters will be posted on Fridays. If anyone has been following along with my first ATLA fanfic, it's prudent that you know that this story, though having some similarities to the first fic (because I have once again tried my best to stick to the original story line), is going to be a far different experience. There is a larger story underlying this one, and it will all come to light in due course. Hence the potential alternate universe tag.
> 
> Now, without further ado, please enjoy the story of Sage.

A Worthy Distraction

Sage dropped her gear with a grateful sigh, stretching out her weary muscles. She had been walking through the forest all day, trying to put as much distance between herself and the village she had come across. It had been her intent to stop by and replenish some of her supplies, but it had been crawling with Fire Nation soldiers and she had no desire to deal with the likes of them. Sage had had plenty of run-ins with their trigger happy flames to last her a lifetime.

  
Above her Aqil cawed, his dark eyes boring into her violet ones intently. Sage raised an eyebrow at the raven, a smirk playing on her lips.

  
“I’d say this is as good a place as any, right?” she asked the bird. He cocked his head and ruffled his feathers by way of answer. “I doubt those soldiers would come this far into the forest anyway,” Sage continued, more to herself than to her companion.

  
Aqil cawed again, taking off into the air and disappearing into the shadows of the trees. Sage chuckled and knelt down to sort through her gear, taking out her sleeping bag and setting it off to the side. She then got the bundle that would be her tent and began to set up her shelter for the night.

  
Once her tent was situated and her sleeping bag tucked cozily inside Sage grabbed her dagger, ignoring her fishing pole, and took off down another path. She had seen a river not too far from where she had set up camp, and her stomach was demanding sustenance.

  
At the river bank, Sage stepped out onto some of the slick rocks that jutted up out of the streaming water. She crouched down and stared intently into the river, her sharp eyes looking for any movements beneath the water. She stayed like that for quite some time, patiently waiting and watching. Then, to her left, a lithe form darted up the stream. Sage smiled and raised her hand, drawing the limb in an upward motion above the shadow. A blob of water separated itself from the rest of the river, and within the mass a fish was wriggling around, none too happy about its fate.

  
With quick reflexes born of years surviving on her own, Sage released her hold on the water and withdrew her dagger, slicing quickly and neatly. The head of the plump fish fell into the water while the rest of its body was caught by Sage. She sent a silent word of thanks to the departed soul of the creature and prayed for its spirit to find rest before she hopped off of the rocks and went back to her camp.

  
Sage hummed an idle tune as she scaled and gutted her fish, setting the carcass aside to make a fire to roast her dinner upon. She gathered several rocks and sticks together, making a fire pit. She raised her hand once again and this time flames shot from her palm, and they began to hungrily devour the tinder. She quickly added a few more dry twigs and leaves, then set up her makeshift spit. Within minutes the air was filled with the smell of roasting fish, and Sage’s stomach gave a hearty growl at the tantalizing scent.

  
Around this time Aqil return from his own hunt, seemingly satisfied with his results. He perched himself on top of Sage’s tent and watched as the sixteen year old took the fully cooked fish out of the fire and began to eat the tender flesh with vigor.

  
She devoured every bit of meat, tossing the bones aside in a pile to be buried later. Sated, Sage sat back against her pack and gazed up at the darkening sky. A few stars had already made their debut, and she smiled at their twinkling lights.

  
“Where shall we head to, next?” Sage asked her raven. Aqil merely blinked, and she chuckled humorlessly. “I don’t suppose it matters anymore,” she remarked, her eyebrows furrowing in thought. “We’ve been all over the world and haven’t found him. Or the way back.” She heaved a sigh and sat up, suddenly too tired to sit out under the stars now.

  
She crawled into her tent, making an idle note to wash her clothes the next morning; her old tunic had some dirt stains and rips in the fabric, and her trousers were not much better off. Sage grumbled under her breath as she pulled off her boots, knowing that sooner rather than later she’d have to find another village and earn some money so that she could buy some new clothes, along with her much needed stock of supplies. But that could wait until later.

  
As she got comfortable in her sleeping bag, Aqil came hopping inside the tent as he often did. He made himself a nest out of the pack Sage had dragged in with her and promptly tucked his head to his chest, intent on getting some sleep.

  
Sage, however, did not go to sleep right away. Instead she lay against her blankets, idly twirling her spirit crystal necklace in her hand as she stared up at the ceiling of the tent. In the darkness of the small space, the soft light from her crystal illuminated her face and torso, casting her skin in a violet light. The feel of the fine metal wire that wrapped itself in an intricate pattern around the rock often served as a way to lull her mind into a sense of peace, but tonight the feeling was evading her grasp. After a few minutes of silent brooding, Sage tucked the stone back into her tunic and the light was snuffed out by the heavy fabric. She turned to her side and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come.

\- - -

_She sat by the window, her face pressed against the glass. Outside it was a beautiful day; blue skies, fluffy white clouds, a pleasant breeze, and the grassy fields of her home had never looked so green. But for all the beauty that surrounded her, Sage couldn’t care less. She was waiting anxiously for him to come home. He was already a few days late, and despite what her mother told her, she was very worried._

  
_“What if he doesn’t come back this time?” she asked in concern, her childish eyes wide and bordering on panic. Her mother, however, smiled complacently from her place in the kitchen._

  
_“He will come, my sweetling. He always does.”_

  
_“But, what if he doesn’t_ this _time?” Sage insisted, turning her pouting face to her mother. The older woman let out a patient sigh and walked over to her daughter, laying a soothing hand upon her auburn locks._

  
_“Sage, what brought all of this on? You’ve never been so panicked before,” her mother asked, sitting next to the child on the window seat._

  
_“I had a dream…” Sage admitted, her face once again pressed against the glass._

  
_“What kind of dream?” her mother pressed on, her hand running through her daughter’s hair soothingly._

  
_“Papa was lost in the darkness…and there were these sounds…and he was scared. And then he disappeared, and I tried to run after him but I couldn’t find him! The I got lost in the darkness, and I felt something try to grab me and I knew whatever it was had gotten papa too!” Sage’s voice rose with every word until she was almost shouting with the remembered panic she had had from her dream._

  
_Her mother gazed at her with an odd look on her face, her liquid brown eyes almost thoughtful, but her hand continued to soothe her daughter. “He will come, my sweetling,” her mother repeated. “Always trust in that.”_

  
_Sage frowned but said nothing more. For the next few minutes daughter and mother sat at the window, looking out at the scenery. Then, in the distance, a figure approached. Tall and broad, his auburn hair visible even from where they sat. And he was carrying the familiar rucksack he always took with him when he left for duty, the one Sage had made all by herself (with some assistance from her mother, of course)._

  
_Sage squealed with joy, jumping up and down in her seat while her mother smiled at the approaching man. “Come along, Sage. Let’s go greet your father,” her mother said, standing up and holding out her hand. Sage grabbed the woman and all but dragged her to the front door. They burst outside, Sage practically flying in her excitement while her mother attempted to exert some control over her wild child._

  
_As soon as he was within reach, her mother let her hand go and Sage really did fly into her father’s arms, her burst of wind propelling her high over their heads. He laughed as he caught his daughter, looking over at his wife to see her clutching her heart with a look of patient dismay. He chuckled again, turning his attention to Sage._

  
_“You really shouldn’t scare your mother like that, sweetling. With your exuberance you could have jumped clear to Capital City! And then what would we do?”_

  
_“I was in control!” Sage argued, pouting for a brief moment at his scolding as she fingered his red spirit crystal. Then her face brightened. “Will you teach me more Earthbending? I tried to practice while you were away but I just couldn’t do it.” Her face fell once again, scowling at the ground as if it had personally insulted her._

  
_Her father smiled indulgently, moving his family back into their home. “Of course, sweetling. I just hope you haven’t been too ambitious with your other elements?” he asked, setting her down and looking her in the eye._

  
_“I’ve been good,” Sage stated solemnly. Her father’s eyes flicked over to his wife, who nodded her confirmation as she chucked lightly._

  
_“That‘s my girl. After I’ve had some rest we’ll go out and practice. Sound good?”_

  
_“Yes!” Sage exclaimed, jumping up with another burst of air. She ran off to her room before either of her parents could scold her again, happy to have her family back together._

\- - -

Sage awoke blearily, hearing what sounded like a commotion in the distance, but she couldn’t tell if it was her imagination or if it was real. She rolled over in her sleeping bag, deciding that it wasn’t worth her trouble to investigate. It didn’t look like the sun was coming up just yet anyway, and she really wanted to get some more shuteye.

  
And she would have gotten it had it not been for the pecking to her face moments later.

  
“Aqil!” Sage complained, snapping her eyes open to glare at her raven. “What is the matter with you?! I’m trying to sleep!”

  
Aqil let out a loud caw and pecked her face once more before hopping toward the open flap of the tent, turning his head back pointedly. Sage rolled her eyes and flung back to covers of her sleeping bag, muttering under her breath about annoying early birds. She tugged on her boots and threw her hair up into a ponytail, ducking under the opening of the tent and straightening up in the new day.

  
Dawn had just started to appear, light creeping its way into the sky. But in the forest, it was still rather dark. Aqil had perched himself on top of the tent while Sage stretched leisurely. Once she was set she turned expectantly to the large bird, an eyebrow raised. He took off into the air, flying down the path they had come from the previous day.

  
Sage followed, easily keeping up with the dark shape flitting through the branches. She used her Airbending to boost her speed and to make her steps as light as possible. Only the barest rustling of leaves signaled she had been by. As she followed the raven, the noises got louder and louder until Sage could recognize them as a fight. She frowned, wondering why Aqil was leading her towards something the bird knew she’d rather avoid. It had nothing to do with her; why should she care?

  
After several minutes the forest gave way to a more open space, with only a few trees scattered here and there. Sage spotted the village she had made a point to avoid in the distance, and not too far from there the fight was taking place.

  
She knew the Fire Nation soldiers would be a part of the confrontation, but what surprised her was who they were actually fighting. There were three young teens, around her age if not a bit younger, fighting with all they had. Two of them were Water Tribe citizens, judging from their complexions and attire, and the third was dressed in a way Sage had never seen before. But as soon as she saw the arrow tattooed on his bald head, she knew.

  
_Ah, the Avatar. No wonder the soldiers are in a tizzy_ , Sage mused to herself. She smirked as she watched the fight, admiring the tenacity of the small group. The girl was a decent Waterbender, though she could use some polishing. The Water Tribe boy was as fierce as any warrior she had ever seen but he, too, could have used some discipline. Hell, it seemed they were all pretty much novices, but at the same time they were no strangers to fighting.

  
Aqil disrupted her train of thought with another sharp peck to her head. Sage whipped around to glare at the bird; friend or not, he was really starting to get on her nerves.

  
“Okay, birdbrain, what do you want me to do? Go down there and fight?” She snorted in derision. “It’s not my problem.” Sage shook her head and made to turn back. She was stopped by the large black bird flapping angrily in the air before her.

  
“Aqil, I will _not_ get involved in this war! Helping the Avatar will only bring attention that I do not want _or_ need!” Sage snapped, gritting her teeth. “I am here for a different purpose; nothing else!”

  
For the second time, Sage made to move past the raven. Before she had gone more than two steps, Aqil shrieked in warning. She knew exactly what that meant. Without a second thought she slammed her foot into the ground, a large slab of rock shooting up and making a shield against the stray fireball that had come careening her way.

  
The noise the fire made when it crashed against the rock, along with her Earthbending, caused some of the Fire Nation soldiers to direct their attention at her. As the rock crumbled away, Sage locked eyes with the war-hardened men.

  
_Damn it._

  
More fireballs came flying her way, but Sage was nimble on her feet thanks to her Airbending. However, now that all attention was on her, she had to make sure the action was not too obvious.

  
Despite what she had insisted to Aqil, the thrill of battle started thrumming in her veins. With an almost feral smile Sage dodged another fireball, pounding her fists into the earth and shooting her own projectiles to the Fire Nation soldiers. She managed to hit both of her targets dead on, knocking them unconscious.

  
By now, the Avatar and his friends had noticed the new addition to the fight. Sage ignored them, her eyes focused on the livid faces of the soldiers before her. Several of the men banded together and shot a large tunnel of fire toward her. Sage stopped her headlong run, digging her feet into the ground and throwing her hands up in front of her. Another slab of stone came shooting up and shielded her from the red hot flames.

  
Suddenly the attack cut off, but Sage barely had to wonder why. The Avatar and his friends had come rallying back, the Airbender sending a massive wind toward the soldiers and knocking them down while the Waterbender was using something that looked like a water whip to stave off the remaining men.

  
It didn’t take much longer for the soldiers to back off, retreating from the kids they had tried to attack and dragging their fallen comrades with them. As soon as the soldiers disappeared from view several of the villagers came rushing out, cheering the Avatar and his friends.

  
Sage raised an eyebrow at the ceremony but shrugged it off; she had done what her stupid bird wanted her to do, now she could move on in peace. She turned away from the celebration and made her way back toward the forest, idly wondering what she would have for breakfast. The sun had risen fully by now, and the day promised to be bright and sunny.

  
“Hey, wait up!”

  
Sage froze, wondering if the voice was actually calling to her. She half turned and saw the Avatar’s group heading toward her; or, at least the Avatar and the Waterbender. The Water Tribe boy hung back a few paces, his face guarded and suspicious. _Smart guy_ , Sage remarked to herself, turning reluctantly to face the trio.

  
“That was some impressive Earthbending!” the Avatar exclaimed once they reached her. His face shined with youthful excitement and mischief, and his eyes were bright and spoke of someone who enjoyed having fun.

  
“Yeah, never seen an Earthbender move so…agilely,” the Water Tribe boy remarked, crossing his arms and looking even more suspicious of her. Sage raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile playing on her lips despite her resolve.

  
“Just lucky, I guess,” Sage replied with a shrug.

  
“Well, thanks to you we were able to get away from those soldiers,” the Waterbender said, her tone sincere.

  
“They attacked me. I attacked them. We just happened to be fighting the same people.” Sage knew she sounded rude and callous, but she really didn’t want to linger too long around the Avatar and his friends, genuine though they seemed. It was just too dangerous for her. She needed her anonymity.

  
“So if they hadn’t attacked you, you would have just sat back and watched us get captured?!” the Water Tribe boy demanded, his voice rising in disbelief.

  
Sage grimaced. “Look…what’s done is done. The soldiers are gone and the Avatar is safe for another day. Let’s just go our separate ways, okay?” She turned to leave once again, only to be stopped by a soft hand on her shoulder.

  
“Wait, please. What’s your name?”

  
Sage turned back to look at the Waterbender, debating with herself briefly. “The name’s Sage,” she finally relented.

  
“I’m Katara. That’s Aang, the Avatar, and my brother Sokka,” Katara said, pointing to each boy respectively. “There must be some way we can thank you,” she pressed on, looking thoughtful. “I know! Why don’t you join our group? I mean, if you don‘t have anywhere in particular to go, that is.”

  
The Avatar’s eyes lit up at that, but Sokka started shaking his hands around in the air. “Oh no, no, no, _no_! Katara, what is the matter with you? You don’t just ask random strangers to join our group! Besides, we have no idea where she even came from!” His blue eyes appraised Sage warily, his mouth set into a determined line. However, the other two merely rolled their eyes.

  
“Sokka, stop being so suspicious of everyone. Besides, Aang does need an Earthbending teacher.”

  
“That doesn’t mean you just go ahead and ask the first person we meet!” Sokka argued. “And anyway, he still needs to master Waterbending!”

  
“I could work on both,” Aang remarked thoughtfully.

  
As they continued to bicker back and forth, Sage could barely keep a grin from her face. Their dynamic was just so familial. It was really amusing to see them argue about someone they really had only just met. Not to mention she was still standing mere inches away. For a brief moment Sage allowed herself to wonder what it would be like to part of such a group, laughing and having fun while getting into mischief along the way. It actually sounded nice.

  
But then reality reared its ugly head; it wouldn’t be possible. There would come a day, sooner or later, when the truth would be revealed. And then how would these genuine teens react to her? No, it would be best just to let them go their own way, and she would continue along her path alone.

  
“Look,” Sage cut in, abruptly halting their argument. “I appreciate the offer. I really do. But truthfully, I’m better off on my own. Good luck with your training, though.” Sage turned away yet again, and this time it seemed that she would be able to get away free and clear.

  
Until a fuzzy ball of fur crash landed against her chest.

  
Sage stumbled backward, blinking in surprise as a chattering noise erupted from the creature. It climbed its way nimbly around onto Sage’s shoulder, shaking its fist at a black bird hovering above them.

  
“Aqil, what did you do now?” Sage asked in exasperation. The raven merely cawed and continued to loop around their heads.

  
“Momo!” Aang called out, and the creature leapt from Sage’s shoulders onto the Airbender’s, its long tail curling loosely around his neck.

  
“Is that your pet?” Katara asked Sage as Aqil finally glided down and perched onto her recently vacated shoulder. The raven preened his feathers haughtily, staring down his beak at the white and brown creature on Aang’s shoulders.

  
“Yeah. This little troublemaker has been with me for the last five years,” Sage remarked, glancing sidelong at the bird.

  
“Doesn’t seem to like lemurs very much,” Sokka said, eyeing the raven apprehensively.

  
“Aqil is just a little cheeky sometimes. He’s fine with other animals, really,” Sage replied, stroking his black feathers fondly.

  
“He is beautiful,” Katara said in admiration. Aqil preened his feathers once again, puffing up in pride.

  
“Careful. He has a big ego, this one,” Sage laughed, poking the bird in the chest to deflate him.

  
“Well, we should be getting back to Appa. We have all the supplies we need, and I think we should get some serious flying in today,” Sokka said, taking on a business-like tone.

  
“Flying?” Sage asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

  
“Appa is my flying bison. He, me, and Momo are all that are left of the Airbenders,” Aang explained casually, but Sage could detect a tinge of sorrow in his voice. She felt her heart twitch in sympathy; it was difficult to lose the people you cared about.

  
“Then it’s a good thing you have each other,” Sage remarked kindly, and Aang smiled in response.

  
“Okay, let’s _go_! I was serious about the flying thing,” Sokka insisted, already stepping away from the group.

  
Katara rolled her sapphire eyes. “He’s so impatient. Well, it was nice meeting you, Sage. Thanks again for your help.” She smiled and turned to Aang. He seemed to be thinking something over, idly scratching Momo’s head.

  
“Are…you sure you don’t want to come with us?” he asked, his eyes full of painful hope.

  
_Oh, don’t do that to me_ , Sage grimaced inwardly, unable to escape both of their stares. Aqil pecked at her hair and she glanced over at him, his eyes seeming to bore into her own. It was too much. Sage heaved a sigh, and even from the corner of her eye she could see the triumphant grins spreading across Katara and Aang’s faces.

  
“Okay…I’ll tag along. Just for a little while; give you some basics for Earthbending. You’d be better off with a proper master, though,” Sage relented.

  
“I’ll take all the practice I can get!” Aang replied happily, jumping into the air on a puff of wind. She was strongly reminded of herself as a young girl, doing the same so many times. She smiled.

  
“I just need to get my gear. Meet back here in ten minutes?” Sage asked, turning away as she did so.

  
“You bet!” “See you in a few!” both Aang and Katara said simultaneously, running off to where Sokka stood waiting, a look of exasperation on his face. Sage shook her head and walked back to her camp, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Aqil settled himself more comfortably on her shoulder, radiating smugness.


	2. Palm Lines

Palm Lines

Sage found herself settling into the group surprisingly quickly. Sokka still held some suspicion of her, but she soon learned this was normal Sokka behavior. It was quickly revealed to her that when he had first met Aang, he had believed the young Avatar was in league with the Fire Nation.

  
She had also learned that Sokka and Katara had grown up in the war ravaged land of the Southern Water Tribe. Aang had managed to freeze himself into an iceberg, not long before the war started. Once he had learned of his position as Avatar, he had panicked when the people around him started treating him differently and tried to run away until a storm caught him and his sky bison unawares. Sage had been baffled to hear that story, but she knew the world held many strange and wondrous things. A twelve-year old boy living in a frozen iceberg for a hundred years was just one of those things.

  
The group was now en route to the Northern Water Tribe to look for a Waterbending master for both Aang and Katara. In the meantime, Katara was teaching Aang what she knew of Waterbending, which despite being the only Waterbender in the entire South Pole was actually quite a lot.

  
Of course, the group inevitably asked questions about Sage’s own past. They found her physical characteristics odd; after all, there weren’t exactly throngs of people walking around with red hair and violet eyes. She managed to be as vague as possible, saying that she had been orphaned when she was eight years old and had been traveling on her own since then. Her fictional home was in the swamp lands in the Earth Kingdom, and she was an only child.

  
Well, at least that last part was true.

  
They seemed to believe her, and Sage was able to breathe easy for the time being.

  
They were currently perched on the back of the sky bison called Appa. Sage had been amazed by the beautiful creature, and was delighted to have been greeted with a friendly lick from the beast’s tongue when she had first met him. Aang had said himself that it meant Appa liked her.

  
Aqil was tucked away in the bundle of Sage’s pack, being much higher than he would usually fly and not particularly liking their altitude. Sage herself was peering over the edge of the bison’s saddle, watching the forest fly beneath them at a rate that would have taken her several days to pass on foot.

  
Soon, Aang angled the beast down into a clearing by the river. The gang hopped off of Appa’s back, stretching and enjoying being on solid ground. Aqil wasted no time in extracting himself from Sage’s blankets, flying off into the trees and perching on a branch to groom his feathers. Momo’s eyes watched the bird warily, leaving Sage to wonder what Aqil had done to make the lemur so cautious. _Probably pecked the poor thing for disturbing him_ , Sage mused with a roll of her eyes. As if hearing her thoughts, the raven lifted his head and cawed indignantly before resuming his grooming.

  
They all unloaded the saddle to set up their tents and sleeping bags. Sage admired the practiced smoothness of their actions, showing that they had done this routine a thousand times already.

  
“I’ll set up the campfire,” Sage volunteered after she had gotten her stuff situated, pulling her long auburn hair into a ponytail. She gathered the necessary materials and began to strike the flint rocks together. She made sparks, but the flames just would not catch. _Perfect. And I can’t use my Firebending to get the flames going_ , Sage silently lamented, hitting the rocks together with more force than necessary.

  
She heard Sokka snicker. “And you’ve been on your own for how long?” he asked. Sage shot him a glare.

  
“Everyone is entitled to some off days,” she remarked, focusing back on the fire pit.

  
“At least she’s doing something to help, Sokka,” Katara said as she passed by her brother.

  
“What’s _that_ supposed to mean! I help out all the time!” Sokka flared up indignantly. While the siblings continued to bicker and Aang was off to the side with Appa, Sage took the opportunity to use a brief flash of her Firebending, the sticks and leaves catching immediately and burning strong.

  
“Got it! It just took just a little extra time today,” Sage announced, setting aside the useless flint. Sokka rolled his eyes while Katara chuckled.

  
A sudden splashing shattered the quiet forest, making all four of them look to the river. A large fish was leaping out of the water almost tauntingly. Katara, Aang, and Sage watched its dance-like jumps with fascination while Sokka eyed it with relish.

  
“Oh, it’s just begging to be eaten,” Sokka grinned, leaping toward his pack and taking his fishing pole. He then ran to the edge of the river and started waving the pole around until he realized something crucial was missing. “Hey! Where’s my fishing line?” he demanded.

  
“Sorry, Sokka. I didn’t think you’d need it,” Aang piped up bashfully, holding up a beautifully woven necklace. Sage had to admire his skill; she was not very handy with arts and crafts herself.

  
“Ah, it’s all tangled now!” Sokka whined, pouting toward the leaping fish.

  
“Not tangled, woven,” Aang corrected. He turned to Katara, a light blush adorning his cheeks. “I made you a new necklace. I figured since you lost your old one...” He held it up with a sheepish grin.

  
“Aw, thanks Aang. I love it,” Katara smiled, taking the necklace from Aang holding it up to her bare neck. Sokka was still sulking by the riverside, and Sage couldn’t help but take pity on him.

  
“Here, use my fishing rod,” Sage said, holding out the pole with an amused smile.

  
“Well, at least someone else around here knows how to fish,” Sokka sniffed, taking the rod from Sage and turning toward the river with more determination than Sage felt was necessary for fishing.

  
“Aang is a vegetarian and you complain that I don‘t fish the _right_ way. So what are we supposed to do?” Katara remarked with a scowl at her brother’s back. She finished latching her new necklace and turned to Sage and Aang. “So, how do I look?”

  
“You mean all of you or just your neck? Because both look great!” Aang said with a heavier blush. Sage bit back her chuckle, finding his shyness adorable.

  
“Smoochy, smoochy. Someone’s in looove,” Sokka teased before Katara could say anything, wrestling with the fish he had managed to catch with the borrowed fishing pole until it smacked him in the face with its tail and disappeared back into the water.

  
“Stop teasing him, Sokka,” Katara scolded her brother. “Aang’s just a good friend; a sweet little guy.” She laughed as the flying lemur took his place around Aang’s shoulders. “Just like Momo!” she crooned, petting the lemur on the head.

  
_Ouch_ , Sage thought to herself, looking over at Aang’s resigned expression.

  
Sokka soon returned from his fishing adventure, soaked to the skin with the water that had been splashed onto him from the fish that got away. Suddenly, a snarling erupted from beyond the cluster of trees to their left. Aang leapt into action, dashing away with Momo taking flight after him while Sokka, Katara, and Sage followed close behind.

  
“Someone’s being attacked by a platypus bear!” Aang called out to them as he perched on top of a boulder. They rounded the corner and saw an older man wearing traveler’s robes facing the creature. The platypus bear was approaching the man menacingly, clearly aggravated by his presence. It made to swipe at the traveler but he neatly stepped aside, his expression oddly calm and placid.

  
“Well hello there!” he called out to the group. “Nice day for a stroll, isn’t it?”

  
Sage was baffled, exchanging looks of confusion with the others, but they wasted no time in yelling out suggestions for him to get out of the creature’s way. The man merely smiled serenely, assuring them that it would all be fine.

  
Aang then leapt forward to block the animal‘s next attack on the traveler, using his Airbending to throw it off course. Before it could come rallying back, Appa dropped down behind the platypus bear and roared angrily. Clearly realizing when it was outmatched, the animal dropped an egg in fright and made a hasty escape. The group ran over to the man, Sokka picking up the abandoned egg.

  
“Mm, lunch!” Sokka gazed at the egg with something akin to reverence. “Lucky for you we came along,” he remarked to the traveler.

  
“Thanks. But everything was already under control. Not to worry,” the man replied, still as calm as anything. “Aunt Wu predicted that I would have a safe journey.”

  
“Aunt Who?” Aang asked, perplexed.

  
“No, Aunt _Wu_ ,” the man corrected. “She is the fortune teller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future.”

  
“Wow. It must be,” Katara mused, a curious glint in her eyes.

  
“I guess that explains why you were so calm,” Sage remarked, still a little baffled by the man’s demeanor. Aqil came gliding over at that moment and lazily perched himself onto Sage’s shoulder, Momo hissing lightly at the bird’s presence.

  
“But the fortune teller was wrong!” Sokka insisted. “You didn’t have a safe journey, you were almost killed!”

  
“Ah, but I wasn’t!” the man said happily. “Have a good one.” With a bow he turned to walk off, only going a few steps before turning back to the group. “Oh. Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers that I give them this.” He placed a wrapped bundle in Aang’s hands and took off again, completely at ease.

  
“Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun!” Katara suggested once the man disappeared. Sage was doubtful, Sokka looked downright skeptical, and Aang was examining the bundle in his hands.

  
“Oh come on, fortune telling is nonsense,” Sokka said with a roll of his eyes.

  
Aang ripped apart the paper from the bundle, eager to see what it contained. “What do you know. An umbrella.” He opened it and held the umbrella over his head.

  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, thunder clapped in the sky and rain began to pour down upon them. Katara created a small shelter with her Waterbending while Aang was already protected by the umbrella. Aqil squawked indignantly and flew over to land on Aang‘s other shoulder, much to Momo‘s displeasure. Sage looked over and couldn’t help but laugh at the incredulous look on Sokka’s face.

  
“Well, that proves it!” Katara remarked, running over to seek shelter under the umbrella.

  
“No, it doesn’t! You can’t _really_ tell the future,” Sokka insisted.

  
“Then I guess you’re _really_ not getting wet then,” Katara retorted with a smile as Sokka attempted to seek shelter under the platypus bear egg. His grip slipped, though, and the egg promptly cracked open over his head. “So, Sage, care to come under the umbrella since my brother is being a stubborn jerk?” she asked sweetly.

  
Sage couldn’t help the grin that lit up her face as she crossed from downpour to the safety of the umbrella. Sokka glared at them with a mutinous expression on his face as the other three began to walk down the path the man had gone.

  
“Of course she predicted it was going to rain, the sky has been grey all day,” Sokka remarked as they walked.

  
“Just admit you could be wrong and you can come under the umbrella,” Katara said.

  
“Look, I’ll go ahead and predict the future now; _it’s going to keep drizzling_.” Sokka warped his voice, making an odd face as he spoke. For a moment, all that could be heard was the steady pouring of the rain. “See?”

  
Just then, the rain stopped.

  
“Not everyone has the gift, Sokka,” Aang remarked as the three of them left the shelter of the umbrella, continuing down the path. Sokka lagged behind, grumbling under his breath as Aqil flew back over to Sage, pleased at the lack of falling water.

  
They soon arrived at the village the man had spoken of. It was a beautiful place, built near the base of a volcano. Sage felt an odd twinge of uneasiness as she gazed up at the giant mountain, but she brushed it aside and followed the group farther into the village. They approached a building that had a man in black attire standing guard. He bowed his head to them and said, “Aunt Wu is expecting you.”

  
“She is?” both Katara and Sage asked at the same time, one with an excited tone and the other with a confused one. They were ushered inside and the doors promptly slid shut behind them. Not long after, a young girl who introduce herself as Meng stepped in to the main room from a hallway at the back. She looked about Aang’s age, wearing pinkish-lavender robes and her dark hair a tangled mess that seemed to have been forced into two braids. She greeted them kindly enough but apparently only had eyes for Aang, though he didn’t appear to notice her enamored looks.

  
They were seated upon cushions on the floor, and Meng seemed to only want to speak to Aang. She made an odd comment about the size of his ears, which Sage had to admit were somewhat large for his head. Though at least she had the decency to keep the thought to herself, unlike Sokka.

  
“I can’t believe we’re here in the house of nonsense,” Sokka complained once Meng disappeared to get them some refreshments.

  
“Try to keep an open mind, Sokka,” Katara scolded her older brother. “There are some things in this world that just can’t be explained. Wouldn’t it be nice to have some insight into your future?”

  
“It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs,” he retorted casually.

  
Sage rolled her eyes while Katara scoffed. A few minutes later Meng came back with their refreshments after having a hushed conversation with a client of Aunt Wu just before she left. Her eyes were glued to Aang, so much so that she nearly tripped and spilled the whole tray. Aang managed to help her balance the precarious pile, but she blushed furiously and shoved the tray in his hands with a hurried “enjoy your snacks!” before running off.

  
Sokka promptly relieved Aang of the tray and eyed the food hungrily. Before he had a chance to really dig into his much desired bean curd puffs, Aunt Wu herself entered the room and approached the group.

  
“Greetings, young travelers,” she said in a kindly voice. Her attire was elegant and spoke of her fortune telling skills, and her eyes seemed to emit a genuine personality. The very air with which she carried herself was of quiet dignity. “Now who’s next? Don’t be shy.”

  
There was an awkward silence amongst the group, each of them looking at one another until Katara spoke up. “I guess that’s me,” she said, shining with excitement. She followed Aunt Wu into the hallway, the door sliding shut.

  
For the next few moments, all Sage could observe was Sokka’s overzealous eating, Aqil and Momo sneaking in to pick at the crumbs, and Aang’s fidgeting. She found herself somewhat nervous, wondering if she should really go through with this venture. Not that she really believed much in fortune telling. But, as Katara had said, there were things that couldn't always be explained in the world. She knew that well enough herself. It couldn’t hurt just to see what could happen…right?

  
“So,” Aang’s voice broke through Sage’s tumultuous thoughts. “What do you think they’re talking about in there?”

  
Sage shrugged, truly not able to guess while Sokka merely continued his feast. “Boring stuff I’m sure,” he mumbled around a mouthful of food. “Love; who she’s going to marry, how many babies she’s going to have.” Sage chuckled at that, but Aang seemed oddly…eager.

  
“Yeah…dumb stuff like that.” His gaze was fixed on the door to the hallway, apparently struggling to come to a decision. “Well, I gotta find a bathroom!” With that he shot up from his place on the floor and disappeared from sight.

  
“Strange kid,” Sokka remarked, lounging along the two abandoned cushions. “So, what about you?”

  
“What about me?” Sage asked in return.

  
“You haven’t said much about this whole…fortune telling thing. Do _you_ believe it?” Sokka fixed her with a stare that she was sure was meant to be stern, but the effect was ruined by the gratuitous amount of food he had in his mouth.

  
“I’m not sure,” Sage answered honestly. “I mean, yeah, there are inexplicable things in the world, but that doesn't mean they can be so easily deciphered. Especially with something like fortune telling. I don’t know.” She sighed and leaned back on her hands, staring off at the far wall. “I guess I’ll just see what she has to say and go from there.”

  
Sokka seemed to think on her answer before deeming in acceptable, continuing to eat and drink to his heart’s content.

  
Just then Aang reappeared, strutting back into the front room with a grin that Sage was sure had nothing to do with the bathroom visit he had claimed to have.

  
“Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break,” Sokka observed, picking his teeth idly.

  
“Uh, yeah. When I was in there-”

  
“I don’t even want to know!” Sokka cut him off quickly. Luckily Aunt Wu and Katara reappeared at that moment, saving Sage from any further awkwardness.

  
“Who’s next?” Aunt Wu asked, looking around at the remaining individuals.

  
“All right, let’s get this over with,” Sokka sighed, standing up.

  
“Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it self-inflicted,” Aunt Wu promptly said.

  
“But you didn’t read my palms or anything!”

  
“I don’t need to. It’s written all over your face,” she replied with a weary look.

  
Sokka merely glared, picking his teeth again.

  
“You then. Come with me.” She pointed to Aang, and they left for the back room once more.

  
“So, good predictions for you?” Sage asked Katara as the grinning girl sat back down on her cushion.

  
“Oh! Well, you could say that…” she replied with a light blush.

  
“Let me guess, she said you’ll meet your true love and you’ll live happily ever after and have lots of babies,” Sokka remarked, his grumpy face firmly in place after what Aunt Wu had said.

  
“None of your business,” Katara retorted, crossing her arms and turning away from her brother. “What do you think she’ll predict for you, Sage?”

  
“I honestly have no idea,” Sage remarked, nervously looking toward the hallway where Aang was having his prediction.

  
“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Katara said, laying a soothing hand on Sage’s shoulder. The older girl smiled at the gesture and for a moment all of them remained in quiet contemplation.

  
Aang’s session seemed to take longer than Katara’s, and by the time he and the fortune teller reemerged Sokka had fallen asleep and Sage and Katara were busy piling random objects on top of him, one of which was the flying lemur. Aqil refused to take part in their shenanigans and had flown out of an open window indignantly. Both girls snapped their heads up guiltily as they heard the footsteps coming from the hallway. Sage raised an eyebrow at the pair; Aang seemed quite content, but Aunt Wu appeared a little flustered. Before she could contemplate upon it any more, the older woman smiled gently and beckoned for Sage to come with her. She rose up from the floor reluctantly and followed Aunt Wu into the back room.

  
“Have a seat,” the woman gestured to a large cushion placed on one side of a fire pit. Sage sat down, her guard up and feeling unusually tense. “Relax. You are safe here,” Aunt Wu said kindly, taking a seat opposite her.

  
“Sorry,” Sage murmured, forcing her tense shoulders to ease themselves.

  
“It’s quite alright. Now, let me see your palms.”

  
Sage held out her hands and Aunt Wu grasped them gently but firmly, gazing at the crisscrossing lines. She waited for what seemed like ages before some flicker of emotion passed over the older woman’s face.

  
“Hmm,” she began. “You’ve had a difficult beginning. Growing up far sooner than you should have.”

  
Sage said nothing, her eyes fixed on the woman’s face as she searched for some sign of any false words.

  
“You have suffered; your heart is still tender, and you guard it so fiercely. But even for all your caution, there will come a time when you will let people see the real you.”

  
“And what will happen when they do?” Sage asked, keeping her voice neutral.

  
“It will be a trying period in your life. A struggle to come to terms with the truth, both on your side and the side of your friends. But I see a good outcome for you all; this will bond you closer than ever before.”

  
_That’s not saying much, we’ve only known each other for barely a week_ , Sage thought to herself.

  
“Oh dear,” Aunt Wu remarked, her face falling into a heavy sorrow. Sage’s eyebrows furrowed, but she remained silent. “You are going to suffer a great tragedy. This will be a heavy burden for you to bear, and a defining moment for your character. Your crossroads as you decide what destiny you will follow.”

  
Sage’s heart gave an unpleasant thump, her throat constricting as a myriad of thoughts ran through her mind. She felt the older woman rubbing her hands soothingly, and despite herself she allowed Aunt Wu to coax her down from her brief moment of panic.

  
“Do not dwell upon this, my dear,” Aunt Wu said, her gaze holding Sage’s. “You are a strong soul, with a powerful energy I have never felt before. At least, not since…” Aunt Wu’s brow furrowed as she trailed off. After a few moments, she seemed to abandon that line of thought and continued to read Sage’s palms.

  
“Ah! Here is some light for you to look forward to. A young man, deeply troubled and lost, but with your help you will both become stronger and wiser. He is your true love; the man you will marry.” Aunt Wu smiled at Sage, and she managed to smile back but deep down she was skeptical. She had made it a point to avoid anything friendly in the past, never mind romantic, and she had her doubts that that would ever change.

  
_And yet here I am, traveling with the Avatar and his friends as if we’ve known each other for years_ , Sage mused to herself with an inward smirk.

  
With that, they left the back room and rejoined her group. They all thanked Aunt Wu once again (except Sokka, who was standing by the door impatiently) and then left to enjoy what the village had to offer. As Sage followed the other three Aqil came flying down from his perch on the roof, his warm weight on her shoulder a comfort as she tried to sort through what the fortune teller had predicted for her.


	3. Confrontations

Confrontations

To say that Sage was glad to leave the fortune teller’s village was an understatement; she was amazed that they had even been able to survive the volcanic eruption when they did, though that was in great part thanks to Aang, whose powerful Airbending cooled the red hot lava before it could devour the city. She and several other Earthbenders had made a trench to help the lava run off around the village safely, but the spewing magma had filled it too quickly. Sage felt horrible, standing by and doing nothing more when she knew she could have done _a lot_ more to help. Despite Aang coming to the rescue, and the fact that it was his job as the Avatar, Sage still felt pretty cowardly.

  
The next few days passed by peacefully for the gang, with Sage and Katara taking it in turns to train Aang (though he had yet to be able to move a single pebble with Earthbending). She was becoming more and more at ease in their company, so much so that she was able to call them friends. It was odd to have friends, after so long being alone. There were times Sage would remember the friends she had had in her homeland, and her heart would ache fiercely. As she lay awake most nights, she wondered if she would ever see them again.

  
After a long stretch of flying, they landed in a clearing to rest and scavenge around for food. Sage had seen the ocean from Appa’s back as they landed, and she made a mental note to go down to the beach and see if she could find any unusual shells, something that had become a habit of hers during her years alone. They had barely begun to explore the area when Aang suddenly called out to them.

  
“Hey, I found something! Looks like a sword made out of a whale tooth.”

  
Sage raised her eyebrows in confusion, but Sokka immediately headed over to where Aang was.

  
“Let me see that,” he said excitedly, taking the sharp weapon from Aang’s hands. He examined it for a moment, seeming to be lost in thought until he turned back to where Sage and Aang stood. “This is a Water Tribe weapon! See if you guys can find anything else.”

  
They quickly split up, scouring the area where Aang had first discovered the weapon. Sage knew from what Katara and Sokka had told her that their dad had left to fight in the war with the other men from their tribe a few years ago. They hadn’t seen or heard from him since. Sage understood all too well the feeling of not knowing if a loved one was alive or not, but she pushed aside her own worries and focused on helping Sokka.

  
“Did someone lose something?” Katara asked, coming back from her own trek to see her friends wandering through the underbrush.

  
“No, we found something!” Aang said as Sokka knelt on the ground nearby. He picked up what looked like a broken arrow, scratching at the sooty tip. He then looked to a nearby tree, grazing the scorch marks with his hand.

  
“There was battle. A group of Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of Firebenders. The Firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill.”

  
Sage was impressed with Sokka’s skill, amazed that he could pick up such details from a few leftover souvenirs. They all followed as Sokka took off in the direction he had indicated. They ran down the rocky embankment and stopped at the sandy beach below. There Sokka stood, seeming to be in a trance until Aang broke the silence.

  
“So, then what happened?”

  
“I don’t know. The trail ends here,” Sokka replied, sounding disappointed.

  
Sage frowned, looking around the empty landscape until her eyes fell on something large, half hidden by rocks to their right. “Hey, look!” she said, pointing over to the mass.

  
“It’s one of our boats!” Sokka exclaimed, his excitement returning as he and Katara took off toward the beached vessel. Sage and Aang followed a little ways behind.

  
“Is this dad’s boat?” Katara asked her brother as he ran a hand over the worn wood.

  
“No, but it’s from his fleet,” he said, grinning back to his sister. “Dad was here.”

  
Immediately, they fetched Appa, Momo, and Aqil, and made their camp by the abandoned boat. Sage was happy that the two siblings had finally gotten some sign from their father, even if it had been in the form of an abandoned boat. They were unusually quiet as evening fell, everyone withdrawn in their own minds for one reason or another. One by one, they eventually settled to sleep. Sage was the last to curl up in her sleeping bag, save for Sokka who sat up staring at the fire. She thought of asking what was on his mind, but decided against it; sometimes people just needed to have their peace. She turned over, giving Aqil a goodnight stroke to his glossy feathers and allowing her eyelids to fall shut.

  
\- - -

_“Steady, Sage. Feel the energy of the earth. Let it connect to your own.”_

  
_Sage heaved sighed and tried to focus on what her father was telling her, but it was hard. Every noise that reached her ears was a distraction; she herself was a distraction. She tried to feel the energy beneath her, but it kept slipping out of her grasp time and time again. So, Sage thought instead about what she and her friends were going to play later. She hoped it would be Soldiers and Outlanders again. She loved that game. Sage wondered wonder if she should be a soldier or an Outlander this time around-_

  
_“Sage,” came her father’s admonishing voice._

  
_“Sorry, papa,” Sage said sheepishly, ducking her head in apology. Her father chuckled._

  
_“How about we take a break?” he suggested, to which Sage beamed and leapt up from her sitting position on the ground._

  
_“Can we go for a walk around the fields?” she asked excitedly._

  
_“Of course, sweetling,” her father said, holding out his hand for her to take. Together they took off down the path that ran around their home and into the wildflower fields beyond._

  
_“Do you really have to leave tomorrow?” Sage asked sullenly, looking up at her father with a pout. His ruby eyes flashed with understanding._

  
_“Yes, Sage, I do. It’s part of my job. As a general, I need to be at the king’s aid whenever he needs me.”_

  
_“Stupid king,” Sage muttered mutinously, eliciting a laugh from her father._

  
_“Now, Sage, I thought you said you wanted to be a soldier when you grew up. Changed your mind, did you?” her father asked in amusement._

  
_“Can’t I be a soldier and_ not _answer to the king?” Sage asked._

  
_“You could. But I think you’d find that would be difficult,” he replied indulgently._

  
_“I could do it,” she insisted._

  
_“If anyone could, it would be you, sweetling,” her father agreed, running a hand through his daughter’s hair affectionately._

  
_Sage beamed, pleased with his answer and hopped alongside her father as they continued to walk through the fragrant flowers, their voices carrying through the empty air around them._

\- - -

“Who’s there?”

  
Sokka’s voice woke Sage from her dreams. She sat up to see what the commotion was, Aqil taking residence on top of her head.

  
“Sokka?” an older man’s voice asked, his surprise clearly evident.

  
“Bato?!” Sokka also sounded shocked, but happy at the same time.

  
“Who the what now?” Aang muttered sleepily, sitting up from his makeshift bed in Appa’s fur. Katara sat up too, her sleepiness gone in a second as she saw the man standing before them.

  
“Bato!” She jumped up happily from her sleeping bag, she and her brother running up to the stranger.

  
“Sokka! Katara! It’s so good to see you two! You've both grown so much.” He wrapped them both into a firm hug, and Sage noticed that his entire left arm and chest were bandaged. She wondered what had happened to the poor man as she and Aang approached the reunion politely.

  
“Hi, I’m Aang. And this is Sage,” Aang greeted the newcomer, Momo wrapping himself around Aang’s shoulders.

  
“Where’s dad?” “Is he here?” both Sokka and Katara asked, overriding Aang’s voice.

  
“No. He and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now,” Bato replied, and both of the sibling’s faces fell. A chilling breeze came through just then, causing everyone to shiver in the cold.  
“This is no place for a reunion. Let’s get inside.” He took the two younger Water Tribe members by their shoulders, nodding with his head for Aang and Sage to join them. They glanced at one another for a moment before they followed in their wake, Appa trailing along behind them.

  
Bato, it turned out, had been staying in an abbey nearby as he healed from his injuries. Even at this time of night, there were nuns roaming the courtyard, and they turned to greet the newcomers with open arms. They met the Superior who welcomed them all warmly, especially the Avatar.

  
“What’s smells so good, Bato?” Sokka asked, sniffing the air appreciatively.

  
“The Sisters craft ointments and perfumes,” Bato replied, gesturing to several vases that stood against one wall of the abbey.

  
“Perfume? Maybe we can dump some on Appa! You know, because he stinks so much. Am I right?” Sokka grinned around at them, waiting.

  
Silence met his joke, until Bato remarked, “You have your father’s wit.”

  
Afterward they entered the room Bato had been staying in. It appeared to be furnished in the style of the average home of the Southern Water Tribe. There were a lot of animal pelts along the floor and hanging on the wall, the center of the room taken up by a hook descending from the ceiling that could hold a boiling pot of food with cushions placed around it. Sage glanced sidelong at Aang, knowing that he was a vegetarian and being in such a room would probably not sit well with him. As she suspected, he was looking at the decorations with distaste. From his shoulder, Momo was also gazing curiously at the new surroundings. Aqil ruffled his feathers, eyeing one large animal skin rug with the head still attached as if the thing would come to life at any moment.

  
As Katara and Sokka got themselves comfortable on two of the cushions Bato came over with a boiling pot of stew, hanging it on the hook. He took off the lid and Katara gasped.

  
“No way. Stewed sea prunes?” she remarked excitedly. Sage grimaced; that sounded kind of gross. But she made herself comfortable on another cushion and accepted a bowl of stew nonetheless. Aang didn’t seem too fond of the meal, either.

  
For the next hour, Sage silently listened to the reminiscing of the Water Tribe trio, sipping away at the stewed sea prunes despite the absolute awfulness of the taste. She didn’t want to be rude, though truth be told she highly doubted any of them would have noticed; the three of them were so engrossed in their conversation that they seemed to have forgotten Sage and Aang were even still in the room, despite a few attempts on Aang‘s part to try and enter the conversation. It wasn’t until Aang got bored and started poking around at some of the artifacts on the wall, one being a ceremonial hood of some sort, that Bato kindly asked him _not_ to poke around so much. Afterward he retreated to a farther corner of the room, looking strangely dejected. But Sage could understand; he had been around Katara and Sokka for a lot longer than she had, and obviously he counted them as close friends. Hell, they were basically his family.

  
Sage stirred the half eaten stew in her bowl, her appetite suddenly gone. Aqil fluttered down from her shoulder and pecked at her hand. She laid the bowl down onto the floor and the raven dipped his beak into the concoction, only to shake his feathers and caw loudly, flying as far away from the offending food as possible. Sage looked up to see everyone staring at her.

  
“Um. Sorry,” she said sheepishly.

  
“Anyway,” Bato continued. “There’s something I should tell you kids. I’m expecting a message from your father.”

  
“Really?” Katara asked excitedly.

  
“When?” Sokka followed shortly after.

  
“Any day now,” Bato replied. “Your father said they’d send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives, you can come with me. And see your father again.”

  
Both Sokka and Katara started talking excitedly, the very thought of seeing their father filling them with joy. Sage smiled lightly, glancing over to see what Aang thought of this new turn of events. Her eyes widened as she saw him disappear beyond the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

  
“It would be great to see dad again, but we can’t. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first,” Sokka said, his disappointment clear, but his resolve to help his friend was even clearer.

  
“Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we would have to travel. We don’t have enough time for a long detour,” Katara added, her own resolve unwavering.

  
“I’m sure your father would understand. And be proud that his children are helping the Avatar,” Bato said, his own pride glinting in his eyes.

  
Sage turned back to the door where Aang had disappeared, hoping he would realize that he had nothing to worry about. And soon.

\- - -

Aang had been acting strangely all day. It started the previous night, when he had returned from wherever it was he had disappeared to. Sokka, Katara, and Bato continued exchanging old stories, laughing happily and oblivious to Aang’s absence. Sage had fought with herself, wondering if she should say something or go out to look for him, but before she could do either of those things he finally reappeared. But he was…on edge. And he tried to cover it up by being too…exuberant.

  
Sage found him by Appa the next day, feeding the sky bison hay. The Superior had just finished scolding him for littering, and he had that strange look on his face again. She heaved a sigh and approached the Airbender.

  
“Hey, Aang,” she greeted.

  
“ _Wah_!” Aang jumped, looking around wildly until his eyes fell on Sage. “Oh! Sage, it’s just you.”

  
“Uh…yeah. Look, if you’re up for it, want to get some Earthbending practice in?” _You look like you could use a distraction_ , Sage thought to herself.

  
Aang smiled genuinely. “Sure! That sounds great!”

  
They left through the other gate of the abbey, heading back into the surrounding forest. Once Sage found a decent spot, she started coaching Aang through some of the more simple techniques.

  
However, just like the last few times they had trained, he couldn’t quite grasp it.

  
“ _Argh_! No matter how hard I try, I just can’t move this earth!” Aang yelled in frustration, kicking the ground. Sage smiled in sympathy.

  
“Don’t be too hard on yourself. You know, Earthbending didn’t come so easy to me either,” she remarked before she could stop herself.

  
“Really? But, you seem like a natural at it,” Aang observed, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

  
“Well…sure, I-I could move some pebbles around as a kid. But to actually push rocks and move the earth itself; that took some time to master. Even natural born Earthbenders can have difficulty in the beginning!” Sage smiled, waiting to see if she had managed to cover up her slip smoothly.

  
Aang sighed. “You’re right, Sage. I just need to keep trying.”

  
_That was a close call_ , she remarked inwardly, letting out a small sigh of relief.

  
They continued their session, devolving until Sage had Aang stand in place with his bare feet on the ground and told him to feel the earth energy. Just like her father had told her so long ago.

  
Bato, Katara, and Sokka came around at that point, asking if they would like to join them to visit Bato’s old ship. They agreed, and together the group walked back to the seashore.

  
“This ship is sentimental to me,” Bato remarked as they arrived at his boat. “It was built by my father.”

  
“Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?” Sokka asked. At the same time Sage thought she heard a rush of wind, but felt no breeze. She looked around and saw Aang standing off to the side, that same damn guilty look on his face. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, pointedly looking away.

  
“Yep. It’s got the scar to prove it,” Bato replied with an air of nostalgia. “How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice dodging.”

  
Sokka’s face fell. “He never got to go,” Katara explained. “Dad left before he was old enough.”

  
“Oh, I forgot. You were too young,” Bato said sympathetically.

  
“What’s ice dodging?” Sage asked curiously.

  
“It’s a right of passage for young Water Tribe members. When you turn fourteen, your dad takes you,” Bato replied, looking at Sokka thoughtfully. “It‘s a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust and…you know what? You‘re about to find out.”

  
Sokka looked up at Bato, excited. They began to prepare the old ship for Sokka’s ceremony, but once the boat was safely in the water, Sage declined to join the group.

  
“You guys go ahead. I have a tendency to get sea sick,” she remarked, eyeing the tumultuous waves with mistrust. “Good luck!”

  
She waved them off and climbed a boulder to sit and watch from afar, idly stroking Aqil’s feathers. It wasn’t exactly true, what she had said, but she felt like this moment was best shared among the friends who had known one another the longest. Although she did count them as her own friends now, part of her still felt wary about getting too close.

  
From her vantage on the rocks, Sage saw Sokka command the others with an intuitive trait found in so many leaders. She nearly had a heart attack, though, when they were careening the boat toward a particularly grim looking bunch of rocks, their jagged peaks just begging for wreckage. However, Sokka seemed to have guided his friends to use their bending, and they were able to navigate safely away from the dangerous area. They came back shortly after, docking near the shore and climbing off the boat, all of them wearing triumphant grins.

  
The ceremony concluded with Bato bestowing the symbols of their strengths; Sokka earned wisdom, Katara earned bravery, and Aang earned trust along with being an honorary member of the tribe. At this, though, Aang’s face fell into an anguished look, and he wiped the mark away sadly.

  
“I can’t,” he said.

  
“Of course you can!” Katara insisted.

  
“No. You can’t trust me.” Aang backed away from the group a few paces, and Sage could practically feel his guilt rolling off him in waves.

  
“Aang, what are you talking about?” Katara asked, worry etched in her expression. Aang reached into his tunic and pulled out a wadded ball of paper, holding it out guiltily.

  
“A messenger gave this to me for Bato,” he said as Katara took the paper from him and smoothed it out, her face morphing into shock as she saw what was written. “You have to understand, I was afraid-” Aang tried to explain before Sokka cut him off, seeing the contents of the paper for himself.

  
“This is the map to our _father_! You had it the whole time?!” he demanded. “How _could_ you?!”

  
Aang didn’t say anything, he only hung his head in shame.

  
“Well, you know what? You can go to the North Pole on your own! I’m going to find my dad!” Sokka turned and began to stalk away.

  
“Now, Sokka, I think you should-” Bato tried to interject before Sokka cut him off, too.

  
“Katara, are you with me?” Sokka turned to his sister. Katara looked from her brother to Aang, fighting with herself until she heaved a sigh and closed her eyes in finality.

  
“I’m with you, Sokka,” Katara said, turning to join her brother.

  
“What about you, Sage?” Sokka then turned to Sage, and she blinked in surprise.

  
“I…” Sage looked from Aang to Sokka and his sister. “You can’t just ask me to choose like this-”

  
“Fine! Stay with the traitor! I don’t care!” Sokka turned on his heel and walked away from them, Katara and Bato following silently in his wake.

  
Sage heaved a sigh and looked toward Aang. She had never seen the Avatar look so miserable. She approached him and he glanced up warily.

  
“Why did you do it?” she asked.

  
“I was afraid they’d leave me behind. I know their father is important to them but…they’re important to me, too. I just didn’t want to lose them,” Aang explained softly.

  
“Kind of a dark irony,” Sage mused, more to herself than to Aang but he heard her all the same.

  
“Yeah. I guess,” he muttered, turning away to walk back to the abbey. Sage watched him go, struggling to decide what to do. Aqil took off from her shoulder and flew over the Avatar’s head, circling around a few times before flying back to her.

  
“Aang! Wait!” Sage called out, running to catch up with him. He looked back at her in confusion. “I’m coming with you.”

  
“Why?” Aang asked. “I hurt our friends. I don’t deserve your company.”

  
“I know. But it’s not going to last forever. Give them time to cool down, and we’ll catch up with them later. Okay?” Sage reasoned, laying a hand on Aang’s shoulder.

  
He looked doubtful, but nodded all the same and together they walked back to the abbey.

  
Once there, the tension was palpable. Katara and Sokka were silently packing their bags while Bato waited for them. Aang and Sage packed up their things as well and piled them onto Appa’s saddle. They then sat on Appa, watching as Sokka walked past without a backward glance. Katara hesitated before coming to stand in front of the bison.

  
“Good luck. Both of you,” she said, looking from Aang to Sage.

  
“Okay. You, too,” Aang replied in a monotone. Sage nodded and gave a small smile to the younger girl as she turned away and caught up to her brother and Bato. The Superior then came toward them, looking up at the pair with a neutral expression.

  
“I guess we should be moving on then, huh?” Aang remarked to the older woman.

  
“I think that would be best,” she replied.

  
Aang sighed and turned Appa around, leaving the abbey through the main entryway. Momo and Aqil both perched on the back of Appa’s saddle, watching the abbey disappear from view. Sage turned to see Sokka, Katara, and Bato heading up the trail back into the forest. Aang watched them, too, sorrow slumping his posture.

  
“I’m an idiot, Sage,” he muttered.

  
“You’ll make up for it,” she assured him. He merely nodded and directed Appa down to the beach where they would have more room to take off.

  
However, once they reached the sands Sage could see Aang was procrastinating, making small adjustments to their packs and to Appa‘s saddle that weren’t necessary. She said nothing, though, watching silently as the young Airbender moved around his bison with a heavy heart. As Aang tightened the reins on Appa’s horns Sage saw the Superior running toward them, a panicked look on her face.

  
“Avatar! You and your friend must leave!”

  
_Well, we’re getting to that_ , Sage thought sarcastically to herself.

  
“Okay, I get it. Everyone wants me gone,” Aang said, yanking on Appa’s reins with more force than necessary.

  
“A group of people came to the abbey looking for you!” the Superior continued.

  
“Who?” Sage asked.

  
“A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster. And a young man with a scar.”

  
Sage furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but dread spread over Aang’s face. “Zuko.”

  
“The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you.”

  
“A necklace?” Aang thought for a moment before a look of pure horror crossed his features. “Katara! Thank you, Superior, we’ll handle it.”

  
The older woman nodded, her worry palpable as she took off back to the abbey. Aang finished fixing Appa’s reins before he settled himself into his seat, turning the bison back toward the abbey as well.

  
“Wait, who’s Zuko?” Sage asked in confusion.

  
“He’s the banished prince from the Fire Nation. He’s been chasing after me and my friends ever since we met in the South Pole,” Aang explained, his expression determined.

  
“Oh.” Sage had heard of the banished prince in the past, but she thought he had just disappeared to parts unknown. Evidently not. “So, what are we going to do?”

  
“The Superior said the animal they’re using tracks scents. And knowing Zuko, he’ll try and use our friends as bait. We’ll head back to the abbey; it’s the best place to confront him,” Aang said as they hurried along.

  
They soon arrived at the enclosed structure, Aang ushering Appa around to the side before he grabbed his glider and turned to Sage.

  
“I’m going to fly up and see if I can distract them. Hide out until you see a good opening to strike.”

  
Sage nodded and Aang took off into the air, flying high until he was a distant speck against the sky. She heaved a sigh and turned to where the trio of animals sat, staring at her. Aqil especially seemed to be eyeing her with a challenging gleam.

  
For the moment she ignored the black bird and went around the enclosed abbey until she found a section where the wall was starting to fall into disrepair. She hauled herself up, the trees behind her offering her a good amount of coverage as she waited and watched the courtyard.

  
She didn’t have to wait for too long. The sound of a giant animal running across the ground reached her ears moments before it came barreling through the shakily repaired doors of the abbey. It was massive, as big as Appa and lithe as it ran, scattering the terrified nuns. Upon its back rode a woman who did indeed look fierce, the young man with the scar called Zuko, and an older, portly man with wise eyes. Behind them, apparently paralyzed, lay Sokka and Katara. Once the courtyard was relatively clear the animal began to sniff around, pacing in circles.

  
“What’s it doing?” the prince demanded. “It’s just going in circles!”

  
_Way to point out the obvious_ , Sage thought to herself, rolling her eyes. The beast continued to sniff, searching for the scent until it raised its head, looking blindly upward. There, she saw Aang diving at the animal, pulling up just in time to skim along their heads. In a vain attempt to keep tracking its quarry the animal reared up, losing its balance and falling over, effectively dumping all of its passengers. This was her opening.

  
Leaping over the wall, Sage hit the ground heavily, kicking up several chucks of rock and aiming them toward the prince and the woman, both of whom were the quickest to get up. The woman managed to dodge her attack, cracking the whip at the air near her steed and leaping upon its back once it was steady on its feet. However, before the woman could use her beast to attack Sage, Appa came flying through into the courtyard, knocking the animal and the woman back against the wall.

  
Zuko was not so lucky in dodging Sage‘s attack. Her rocks pelted heavily into his back, knocking him off balance again. He turned with a snarl to face Sage. She shifted into a defensive stance, her hands raised in front of her and a challenge in her eyes. Aang then landed next to her, holding his staff out in front of him in a mirror move.

  
Zuko looked from one to the other, a sneer plastered onto his face. He clenched his fists, fire blooming from his hands before dispersing into the air. For a moment, none of them moved.

  
Then, with fast reflexes, Zuko shot out his hand, a plume of fire pelting toward Aang. The young Avatar easily blocked the attack with a twirl of his staff while at the same time Sage took advantage of her opening and kicked another rock toward the prince. He barely managed to deflect the hit, kicking out and sending flames careening toward Sage.

  
_If only I could Firebend_ , she thought to herself as she raised a wall of rock to block the flames. _This would be a hell of a lot more interesting_.

  
Aang sent a blast of wind toward Zuko, who leapt to the side and retaliated with swift, fiery punches. It was obvious he was focusing more of his attention on Aang, but that just gave Sage more opportunities to attack and throw him off balance. Each time she distracted him from his main quarry, he would roar with anger and shoot aggressive flames towards her, which she was easily able to block. His attacks against her were more sloppy and wild than his attacks against Aang, which were calculated and precise. If she had had the breath for it, she would have laughed; Sage was pissing off the banished prince, and it was proving to be highly entertaining.

  
Suddenly Aang and Zuko came together to attack at the same time, the force of their blows effectively exploding in their faces. Sage managed to throw up a rock wall just in time to shield herself from the force of the blast. They flew through the air; Zuko landing on one roof, Aang on another. Sage looked worriedly toward Aang, but he seemed alright, though a bit dazed. However, she saw Zuko was already on his feet and running along the rooftop toward Aang with determination.

  
“Oh no you don’t,” Sage hissed in an undertone, slamming her foot into the ground and creating a large crack in the stone. It traveled all the way across the courtyard until it hit the building beneath the prince’s feet. He cried out, losing his footing as he fell to the ground in a heap. A moment later he dragged himself up, fury laced in his golden eyes.

  
“You’re going to regret that, peasant!” he spat hatefully at Sage.

  
“Really? Peasant? _That’s_ the best insult you can come up with?” Sage taunted with a smirk. “I’m disappointed in you.”

  
Zuko roared and sent a wave of fire rushing toward her. It was fast; faster than his previous attacks. Without another thought Sage leaped into the air, using her Airbending to give herself an bit of an extra boost. As she hit the ground a short distance away she leapt up again, this time with a heavy rock spinning toward Zuko. He managed to roll out of the way, but not without being clipped in the shoulder. He groaned in pain, but his anger was only fueled by it more.

  
A gust of wind came flying toward the prince, knocking him off his feet again but he managed to fall upright. Without another look toward Sage he leapt after Aang, his fists blazing.

  
Their fight raged on. Aang and Zuko’s attacks were swift and agile, and Sage managed to keep Zuko’s attention split between herself and the Avatar. Despite the unfair advantage, the prince was holding his own surprisingly well.

  
As the Airbender and the Firebender moved their battle toward the center well, Sage was stopped in her tracks by a long tongue that barely missed her face. She whirled around to see the woman and her animal glaring down at her. Before Sage could do anything else, Appa came charging forward, knocking the beast aside once again. But his attack was more sluggish than before, and Sage could see why; with every whip of the beast’s tongue, Appa became weaker and weaker. This was what had paralyzed Sokka and Katara.

  
Sage’s attention was dragged back toward the well where Aang erupted from its depths, knocking Zuko to the side as droplets of water fell down upon them. Once again, the prince would not stay down. He leapt up, intent on attacking the Avatar but was stopped by Appa. Before Aang could rest easy, the woman and her beast began to attack the Avatar themselves. Sage went to rush to his aid when a wall of fire stopped her in her tracks. She turned, glaring at the prince and sending another rock projectile in his direction.

  
Their fight moved closer and closer to the wall, where she bumped into Aang as he tried to evade the animal’s lashing tongue; nearby Appa had finally succumbed to paralysis.

  
“Here, stay close to me!” Sage yelled to Aang. Once his back was tight against her side, Sage erected a wall of rock, enclosing them in the stone cocoon.

  
“Great. Now what?” Aang asked apprehensively as their shelter was rocked by the lashing of the animal’s tongue, followed by a spout of fire from the angry prince.

  
“Just…give me a minute to think!” Sage snapped as she concentrated on keeping the rock from crumbling. She listened closely to the angles of the attacks, trying to discern where they were. Taking a wild chance Sage hit the ground with her foot, the earth rumbling beneath them as jagged rocks went streaking out toward their target. At least, that’s what she hoped.

  
“Did you get them?” Aang asked when there was a brief reprieve.

  
“I don’t know. I’ll check.” Sage opened a hole in their shelter, only to snap it shut with a shriek. Outside, they could hear fire billowing around them. “That answer your question?” she asked Aang, raising an eyebrow.

  
“We can’t just sit here and do nothing!” Aang reasoned. Sage knew he was right, but it would be tricky to reveal themselves to that pair.

  
Before she could manage a new plan of attack, she heard something that sounded like water pouring down in front of them. Cautiously, she allowed part of their shelter to crumble to see what was going on.

  
It seemed that Katara and Sokka had managed to overcome their paralysis and used the perfumes the nuns made, dumping them onto the beast with the help of Katara‘s Waterbending. The animal was currently running around frantically, lashing out at anything and everything as it was completely blinded by the overwhelming scents. Already it had hit Zuko and its own master before it crawled over the wall of the abbey and disappeared.

\- - -

After having successfully evaded Zuko’s clutches once again (though for Sage it was the first time) the group was flying through the skies, heading…somewhere.

  
“So, where do we go?” Aang asked hesitantly.

  
“We’re getting you to the North Pole,” Katara said with a smile.

  
“Yeah, we’ve lost enough time as it is,” Sokka remarked.

  
“Don’t you want to see your father?” Sage asked.

  
“Of course we do. But you guys are our family, too. And right now, you need us more,” Sokka said.

  
“And we need you guys,” Katara added.

  
Sage felt a sudden warmth bloom in her heart, something she had not felt in many years. It both comforted and frightened her.

  
“I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara,” Aang said. “Something to remind you-”

  
“I’ll be okay,” Katara assured him.

  
“Still! Just a little trinket. Maybe something like…this?” He held up a blue necklace that Sage remembered seeing dangling from Zuko’s wrist at one point. She wondered how Aang had managed to snag it.

  
“Aang! How’d you get that?” Katara exclaimed, taking the necklace and promptly tying it around her neck.

  
“Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you,” Aang joked with a grin.

  
“Aw, that’s so sweet of Zuko,” Katara crooned with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?”

  
“Sure!” Aang said, only to blush moments later when Katara kissed him on the cheek.

  
Sage grinned at the exchange, then furrowed her brow thoughtfully. “So…you guys…really think of me as part of your family?” she asked hesitantly.

  
“Of course! You’re part of the group, too,” Katara smiled.

  
“Yeah. Besides, who else would make a rocky cocoon and hide from a battle? ‘Cause it‘s not gonna be us,” Sokka smirked.

  
“Funny, because for most of that fight I recall you laying motionless on the ground,” Sage shot back with a grin.

  
“Hey, I was paralyzed! That wasn‘t my fault!” Sokka argued with narrowed eyes.

  
“Don’t worry, Sage. When he falls asleep, we’ll cover his bed with ants. He won‘t be so motionless then,” Katara promised with a wink.

  
Aang, Sage, and Katara all chuckled while Sokka grumbled under his breath about girls always ganging up on people.


	4. The Fuel to the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to recent employment, update times are going to shift slightly. The days will be the same, but instead of posting around midnight EST (Eastern Standard Time), I'll be striving to post around five PM EST. Needless to say I'm not going to be as nocturnal anymore. Or as much of a hermit.
> 
> My username has become a lie.

The Fuel to the Fire

Visiting the Fire Days Festival had seemed like a good idea at the time. Sage even managed to enjoy herself, especially when Sokka had stuffed his mouth full of flaming fire flakes only to complain that they were…well…hot.

  
They had had to wear disguises since outside the village they had spotted a wanted poster of Aang. Although, he didn’t have anything in the way a dark cloak and hood. Luckily, they met with a mask salesman almost as soon as they entered the festival, and they were able to explore with relative ease.

  
Most of the entertainment was fun to watch, though the blatant propaganda was more than any of them could stomach. They went on to watch a Firebender perform some stunts that had the crowd ooh-ing and awe-ing. Aang was mesmerized, watching the vibrant flames and trying to absorb the way the entertainer controlled the fire. Sage had felt a trickle of annoyance at that, but she made sure to push the feeling aside; for all intents and purposes, she was an Earthbender. Nothing more.

  
Still, a knot of guilt had eaten its way through her abdomen. Because Sage _could_ Firebend. It was the first element she had ever manipulated, her soul element. She never felt more content than when she was Firebending. But her friends could not know that she had that ability. It would raise too many questions, and she was not ready to give the answers.

  
That did nothing to ease her guilt.

  
Inevitably, things went awry and they had to make a speedy getaway. Sage was becoming accustomed to these sorts of experiences the more she hung out with the gang. She was also getting the impression that they put their trust into various strangers more often than they had let on before. Namely, the odd man currently sitting with them around their campfire at that moment, a former Fire Nation soldier with a way around explosives. Thanks to him, they had managed to get away from the soldiers at the festival.

  
Chay was explaining to them about some man he worked for. Or a myth. Or…something. His way of speaking in circles dumbfounded Sage, and she could tell her friends felt much the same way. Jeong Jeong, the legendary soldier, had apparently deserted the Fire Nation army (the first to do so and live) and set out to carve his own way in life. Aang lit up at that, an excited gleam in his eyes. After all, the odds of finding a Firebender not in league with the Fire Nation were astronomical.

  
_Never mind the fact that one just happens to be sitting next to him, of course_ , Sage thought bitterly.

  
“We’ve got to go see him! He can train me!” Aang exclaimed, standing up as if ready to leave right that instant.

  
“We’re not going to go find some crazy Firebender,” Sokka said dismissively.

  
Chay stood up, too. “He’s not crazy! He’s a genius! And he’s the perfect person to train the Avatar. That’s why I followed you into the festival.”

  
_Creepy_ , Sage mused to herself, raising an eyebrow. On her other side, Sokka stood up as well.

  
“Look, thanks for the help but we’re leaving for the North Pole first thing in the morning,” he stated, crossing his arms.

  
“Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a Firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me,” Aang said, a look of pleading in his eyes.

  
“It can’t hurt just to talk to him,” Katara reasoned as she, too, stood up. Sage bit back the urge to roll her eyes. What was this, a declaration?

  
“That’s what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn’t anyone ever listen to me?!” Sokka yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

  
At that moment, several men in makeshift uniforms of dry leaves and sticks came leaping out at them, aiming their spears at the group’s faces. Sage jumped up in shock, edging away from the hostile group along with her friends as the strangers stepped menacingly closer.

  
“Don’t move,” one of the men warned with a hard look.

  
“Uh…let me handle this,” Chay said, edging closer to the strange men. After a few tense words, the leader gestured for them all to follow him as his group formed a loose guard on all sides of the Avatar and his friends.

  
“Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar,” the leader scowled at Chay as they walked.

  
“Hold on,” Sokka said in disbelief. “You know these guys?”

  
“Oh yeah,” Chay remarked. “Ling Ye’s an old buddy! Right, Ling Ye?”

  
“Shut up! Keep moving,” Ling Ye commanded, pushing Chay along with his spear.

  
They soon came to a cluster of huts scattered around the hillside. Everything looked dark and deserted to Sage’s eyes, but she knew there had to be some people lurking in the shadows. One hut was set a little apart from the others, and she had sneaking a suspicion of who would be in there.

  
“Go. He see you only,” Ling Ye nudged Chay ahead while the others held the group back.

  
“Oh that’s okay. We can chat later,” Chay said with false bravado.

  
“Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away.” Aang made to push past the man, but he held his spear out as a barrier.

  
“No. You wait there. Go! Now!” He pushed Chay ahead rather roughly.

  
“Don’t worry! Everything will be fine,” Chay assured them, but Sage had a hard time believing him as he approached the hut with his arms in the air as if in surrender.

  
Reluctantly, Aang followed the others into another hut as they all settled down to wait. Sage wondered if this Jeong Jeong was really as great as Chay made him out to be. Sure, he had to have been pretty strong and cunning to escape the Fire Nation army unscathed, but that didn’t really mean anything.

  
She sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. She knew why she was feeling so antagonistic toward this mystery man. It had been weeks since she had controlled any other element besides earth to any great extent. She could only use flashes of her other elements, and only when she was absolutely sure she would not raise suspicion. Not since her first year in this world had she had to be so cautious. And even that hadn’t gone over particularly well. Sage shivered at the memory, pushing it aside before she could wallow in her shame any further.

  
Just then Chay came trudging into the hut, looking utterly defeated as he slumped down onto the ground next to the wall.

  
“What happened? Can I see Jeong Jeong now?” Aang asked, sitting up from the floor.

  
“He won’t see you,” Chay said in a quiet voice. “He’s very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately.”

  
“Finally! Let’s hit the road,” Sokka remarked, sitting up as well.

  
“Why won’t he see me?” Aang asked insistently, and Sokka flopped back onto the ground with a huff.

  
“He says you’re not ready. Says you haven’t mastered Waterbending and Earthbending yet.”

  
“Wait, how does he know that?”

  
“He saw the way you walked into camp!” Chay explained, some of his old eccentricity coming back. “He can tell.”

  
Aang frowned, thinking, until a look of determination crossed his face. “I’m going in anyway,” he declared, standing up and moving through the opening of the hut before anyone could say anything.

  
“Figures,” Sokka sighed, throwing his arm over his face.

\- - -

To everyone’s surprise, Aang managed to convince Jeong Jeong to teach him Firebending. The next morning they all gathered by the river; Aang to learn Firebending from Master Jeong Jeong, Sokka to fish, Katara to practice her Waterbending, and Sage to do some meditation. Though she was having a rotten time of concentrating.

  
All she could focus on was the gravelly voice of Aang’s instructor snapping out orders. Although she agreed that Aang needed to learn to feel the energy of the sun, which was fuel to Firebenders, the way Jeong Jeong spoke of it was almost like a stern reverence. Like fire was something to fear and respect above all else. That being a Firebender meant being jaded and having to always be on guard.

  
Of course, fire was a dangerous element. That was a given. But it was not just mindless destruction, it was life in its own right. Any of the other elements could wreak devastation just as badly as fire could. And Sage was annoyed to no end with the way Jeong Jeong was teaching Aang. But she kept her mouth shut, because to argue with the older man would only bring suspicion upon her.

  
Afterward, the pair left to go climb up the mountain nearby. What that had to do with Firebending, Sage couldn’t begin to guess. She only heaved a sigh and tried to focus on her breathing.

  
“Do you think Aang will learn something from these lessons?” Katara asked once the two had disappeared from sight. Sage grit her teeth and snapped her eyes open in resignation.

  
“Jeong Jeong is a master. He probably knows what he’s doing,” Sokka remarked idly, his eyes focused on the water before him as he fished.

  
“Humph,” Sage scoffed, not intending for anyone to hear. But of course, they did.

  
“You don’t think so, Sage?” Katara asked in surprise.

  
“…I just think Jeong Jeong is a few apples short of a bushel,” she replied with a shrug. “I’m sure he is an excellent Firebender, though. Probably.”

  
“You want to see someone a few apples short of a bushel, you should meet King Bumi,” Sokka replied. Katara chuckled in agreement, leaving the riverside to head back to their hut.

  
A short while later Sokka packed up his fishing rod, heading back as well. Sage waited a few minutes before she looked around to make sure there would be no one to see her. Satisfied, she stood up and edged closer to the water.

  
As soon as she raised a single stream from the river, Sage felt all of her anxiety and irritation melt away. She did a few loops with the water, winding it around her body and up into the air. She then called up another stream of water, morphing the dual lengths to tangle and weave together before allowing them to dip back into the river. Then she held out her hands, palms facing inward to create a ball of air. Sage smiled as she tossed the sphere around, rolling it along her shoulders and then shooting it away with a strong gust of wind. With a flick of her wrist, Sage had a small flame flickering in the palm of her hand. Just gazing at the dancing light made her feel at home, and she smiled widely. Taking a step back to adjust her weight, she flung her hand out, creating a strong and controlled stream of fire. She cut off the energy after a few moments, the flames dispersing in the open air. Sage took a deep breath and let it out slowly, finally at ease.

  
“I knew there was something different about you.”

  
Sage stiffened, whirling around to see Jeong Jeong standing a short distance away, eyeing her closely with an indescribable emotion in his face. She looked around quickly, wondering where Aang was.

  
“The Avatar is at the top of the mountain, doing breathing exercises,” Jeong Jeong said, stepping closer to where Sage stood. Automatically she took a step back, her foot hitting the edge of the river. She held her hand out, ready to call upon the water at the slightest sign of trouble from this Firebending master. The older man smiled; a real genuine smile on his normally stoic face.

  
“Do not be afraid. I will not speak of your secret to anyone,” he assured her. Sage held her ground for a moment longer, trying to discern if he was trustworthy. Jeong Jeong advanced further until he was mere feet away, looking out across the river.

  
“I have heard stories of your kind. Vague, wild stories that few people know and fewer people believe,” Jeong Jeong mused. “I had never thought to believe such tales. Until you came into my camp with the Avatar.”

  
“What stories?” Sage asked, relaxing her stance a little as her curiosity got the better of her.

  
“Stories of a group of people that existed when the world was young and benders still new,” he replied, looking sidelong at her. “These people were said to be hand chosen by the spirits to guard and protect their world. The Mirror World.”

  
Sage blinked, utterly captivated. The history of her people had been buried under so many rumors and wars that no one really knew of their origins anymore.

  
“You have the spirit crystal, yes?” Jeong Jeong suddenly asked, turning toward her fully.

  
“Yeah,” Sage said, pulling out the metal chain from under her tunic. She had taken to tucking the stone away more often than not ever since her friends had asked her about it during their first days together. She had spun some tale about finding a cavern deep in the swamp full of crystals like this, and they seemed to have bought her lie.

  
Jeong Jeong took the purple rock gently between his fingers, studying it with the same fearful reverence with which he spoke of Firebending. “Your energies are deeply intertwined,” he observed, giving the stone back to Sage so she could tuck it away again. “So it is true.”

  
“What do you mean?” she asked, although she had a strong idea of what he was talking about.

  
“The energy of the spirit crystal fuses with its given person, and without the other both will die,” Jeong Jeong stated.

  
“That‘s what the legends say,” Sage remarked, feeling oddly grateful to be able to talk to someone freely about this. “The spirits handpick us from birth, and we’re given the crystals the first midnight of our lives. Our first year is spent with the our energies fusing together, and once we turn a year old, the bond is sealed.”

  
“A great honor,” Jeong Jeong murmured. “And a terrible burden.”

  
She nodded, and for a moment both were silent, wrapped in their own thoughts.

  
“What brings you to this world?” he asked after a few moments.

  
Sage hesitated, wondering if she should divulge that information to the surprisingly understanding man before her. His eyes only expressed genuine curiosity, and that was what decided her.

  
“I’m looking for my father. He disappeared eight years ago. I fell through a cave searching for him and somehow ended up lost in the Spirit World. I managed to find my way out thanks to a spirit I met, but I ended up in this world instead of my homeland. I’ve been here ever since.”

  
Jeong Jeong appraised her silently. “How do you know he even came to this world?” he asked.

  
“I just…have a feeling he was here. He _is_ here. Somewhere…” Sage said, curling her hands into fists. She would find him. She would find her father and bring him home and they’d be a family again. _Only if my mother accepts me, that is_ , a little voice in her head reminded her, and she impatiently brushed the thought away. She would deal with that particular bridge when she came to it.

  
Jeong Jeong nodded. “I wish you the best of luck with your journey, then. Tread carefully with your friends; keeping this secret for too long will result in disastrous consequences.”

  
With that, he turned and walked back toward the huts. Sage stood by the river for a little while longer, eyeing the gentle current pensively. His words echoed the fortune teller from what seemed like ages ago. At least she was a little more optimistic. Sage gave a wry laugh and turned to head back to her friends’ hut. She had a feeling this peaceful little bubble she had created for herself would crash and burn all around her. And soon. But she was too afraid of the consequences of confessing to do anything else but stay the course and hope for the best. If that was even possible.

\- - -

Hours later Sage left the hut, stretching. She was bored out of her skull. She wondered how much longer they would be staying here. It couldn’t be too long, after all they still needed to get to the North Pole to find a Waterbending master. And Aang still needed to start Earthbending. Sage chuckled as she stroked the feathers of Aqil, who sat in a tree nearby; it tickled her to think of herself as a teacher. Though, arguably, she couldn’t officially be called that since Aang had yet to move a single pebble. But he had said at one point that he was starting to feel the energy of the earth so…that had to be a good thing. Right?

  
Suddenly, a scream of pain cut through the air. Sage whipped her head around, Aqil cawing and taking off at the noise. Sokka crashed out of the hut, his face panicked. Together they ran to the riverbank where they saw Katara crouching down, crying and holding her hands to her chest. Aang stood nearby, looking horrified.

  
“Katara, what’s wrong?!” Sokka demanded as soon as he was at her side. “What did you do?!” His anger swiftly replaced his concern as he glared at Aang.

  
“I-It was an accident! I was- Katara I’m _so_ sorry-”

  
Aang was cut off by Sokka tackling him to the ground. Sage crouched by Katara, trying get her to show her hands but she refused to release them.

  
“I told you shouldn’t mess around with this!” Sokka yelled. “Look what you did! You burned my sister!”

  
At this Katara bolted, running off down a path and out of sight. Sokka stood up as if to go after her but thought better of it, rounding on Aang with renewed fury.

  
“You _burned_ my sister!” Sokka looked around as Jeong Jeong appeared, his expression grimmer than ever. “This is all _your_ fault!” he accused the older man.

  
“I know. Now pack your things. You must leave immediately,” he commanded without flicker of denial.

  
“I’m sorry…” Aang tried to say to Sokka, but he turned away angrily. “I didn’t- I’m sorry!”

  
Jeong Jeong peered down at Aang for a moment before he, too, walked away. Aang’s pleading eyes then moved to Sage, the only one left.

  
“I didn’t mean it,” he said softly.

  
“I know, Aang,” Sage replied, kneeling next to the young Avatar. “That doesn’t change what happened, though.”

  
“I just wanted to Firebend so badly…” Aang looked horrified with what he had done. It hurt Sage to see him so broken.

  
“Come on,” Sage urged gently, hauling Aang to his feet. “We’d better get going. You’ll have another chance at Firebending when you’re ready.” _When I can teach you_ , Sage found herself thinking.

  
“No. Never again. I will never Firebend again,” Aang said, pulling himself out of Sage’s grip and walking back to the huts alone. Sage stared after him, wondering what could possibly be done to bring this rift within his spirit together again. She sighed and headed back to the huts as well, hoping that Katara would be okay. That their group would be okay.

\- - -

She and Sokka had just finished loading Appa’s saddle, and Katara was nowhere to be found. Aang had holed himself inside one of the huts and had not come out. Although his behavior worried Sage, Sokka couldn’t care less at the moment. Instead, he kept looking down toward the direction of the river as if he could will Katara into existence. Just as Sage was about to offer to go look for her, she came running toward them up the path.

  
“Katara! Are you alright?” Sokka asked as soon as she reached them.

  
“I’m fine. We’ve got to get out of here. Where’s Aang?”

  
By way of answer, Sokka jerked his thumb angrily toward the hut and Katara took off. Sokka then looked up at Sage as if daring her to say something, but she wisely kept her mouth shut.

  
After a few minutes Aang went bolting out of the hut, rushing toward the river as Katara came running back to them.

  
“Where’s he going?” Sage asked when Katara had climbed onto Appa’s saddle.

  
“He’s going to help Jeong Jeong. Zhao and his soldiers cornered him when he and I were talking,” Katara explained.

  
“Great. More Firebenders,” Sokka muttered darkly. “Yip yip!”

  
Appa took off into the sky and flew down to the river. As he did so, they noticed all of the members of the camp running away swiftly, disappearing into the trees. They scanned the shores until they saw the bright flaming mess that used to be Zhao’s fleet. Sokka landed Appa a distance away as Aang bobbed his head out of the water nearby.

  
“Have a nice walk home!” he called out to the furious Firebender.

  
“Aang, come on! Let’s go!” Sokka yelled. Aang nimbly shot out from the water and jumped onto Appa. They then took off back into the air without further delay.

  
“Wait, where’s Jeong Jeong?” Aang asked as he took over the reins.

  
“He disappeared. They all did,” Sokka said, glancing back down at the now empty cluster of huts. Sage felt a twinge of sadness; she had made a surprising friend in Jeong Jeong, thanks to his wisdom and practicality. His warning still echoed in her mind, and she glanced over at her friends as they all settled into the saddle to relax from their latest adventure.

  
“Aang, you’re hurt!” Katara suddenly exclaimed, looking at a burn on his arm. “Let me help you.” She edged closer and unclipped her water skin, drawing the water out until it coated her hand which Sage now noticed look completely burn free. The water started to glow a soft blue, and she held her hand to Aang’s arm, the liquid healing the burn until the skin was as good as new.

  
“Wow, that’s good water,” Aang remarked, smiling.

  
“When did you learn how to do that?” Sokka asked.

  
Katara shrugged. “I guess I always knew.”

  
“Oh! Well then, thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell over the grease fire bramble. And that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!” Sokka reeled off.

  
“Why did you have two?” Sage asked incredulously.

  
“He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook,” Katara remarked with a smirk.

  
Sokka huffed and crossed his arms, muttering under his breath about all the other injuries he had suffered over the years.


	5. High Fliers

High Fliers

Sage had visited an air temple before. Several years ago, when she had needed to get away from the public eye following an incident that she had added to the multitude of blocked memories in her mind. The silence was so peaceful. Even among the sad ruins of what was probably once a very lively and bright place.

  
They were currently flying toward the Northern Air Temple, but a hell of a lot faster than their normal speed. The air had become far chillier the farther north they got, and Sokka and Katara were now wearing their warmer coats from the Southern Water Tribe. Sage had pulled out a black sleeved cloak that had seen better days and could use some serious mending, but it would suffice for the time being.

  
“Hey, we’re almost at the Northern Air Temple!” Aang called out excitedly. “This is where they had the championships for sky bison polo!”

  
“Do you really think we’ll find Airbenders?” Katara asked as Sokka idly carved a hunk of wood. They had heard some fantastic stories about Air-Walkers from the villagers down the mountainside, which led to the belief that there may well be some Airbenders still around. Sage was skeptical, but she couldn’t help but hope for Aang’s sake it was true. She herself had never visited the Northern Air Temple, so she couldn’t say with any certainty.

  
“You want me to be like you or totally honest?” Sokka asked in return.

  
“Are you saying I’m a liar?” Katara asked incredulously.

  
“I’m saying you’re an optimist. Same thing, basically,” Sokka shrugged. Sage bit back a laugh at the look on Katara’s face.

  
“Hey guys, look at this!” Aang called out.

  
The Northern Air Temple was within sight, and lo and behold there were people flying around in the air on gliders similar to Aang’s. Sokka, Katara, and Sage looked on in amazement.

  
“They really are Airbenders!” Katara exclaimed.

  
Aang remained silent for a few moments before he slumped back against Appa, crossing his arms. “No. They’re not.”

  
“What do you mean they’re not? Those guys are flying!” Sokka said, gesturing to the figures in the air.

  
“Gliding maybe. But not flying,” Aang replied stiffly. “You can tell by the way they move, they’re _not_ Airbending. Those people have no spirit.”

  
Just then a figure came pelting down toward them, laughing joyfully as he skimmed the air above their heads with his glider chair before diving back around.

  
“I don’t know, Aang. That kid seems pretty spirited,” Sage remarked as the boy glided away, his joy still echoing in the air.

  
Aang frowned for a moment before he got a mischievous glint in his eyes. Without a second thought, he took off into the air with his own glider, intent on showing the boy what a real Airbender was like.

  
As Aang flew off more gliders came closer to the group, startling Appa. As the bison jerked upward, the three of them falling backwards in the saddle.

  
“We’d better find some solid ground before it finds us!” Sokka remarked, moving ahead to take the reins. They landed in the courtyard of the temple and turned to watch Aang and the boy fly around. The kids standing around them cheered the boy on and jeered at Aang.

  
“Yeah, Teo!”

  
“Show that bald kid how it’s done!”

  
For not being an Airbender, Teo was quite agile. Sage watched in amusement as he fiddled with some machine attached to his glider, causing smoke to come billowing out behind him. He flew around some more, drawing a funny likeness of Aang in the sky.

  
Soon after Aang came in for a landing, twirling his glider around until it became his staff once more. Behind him Teo landed as well, though none too gracefully as the wheels of his chair skidded across the stone. Some people came over and detached the wings of the glider from his chair, allowing him to wheel over to the group.

  
“Hey,” he gasped, realization dawning on him. “You’re a real Airbender. You must be the Avatar; that’s amazing! I’ve heard stories about you!”

  
“Thanks,” Aang smiled sheepishly.

  
“Wow, this glider chair is incredible,” Sokka observed, moving forward to examine the contraption.

  
“If you think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed,” Teo remarked, wheeling forward.

  
They all followed Teo inside the temple. Sage had only ever been inside the Southern Air Temple, and despite the ruins it was a beautiful place that really called out to the Airbender spirit. Inside here, however, there were a lot of pipes and metal structures breaking through the walls in places, and steam seemed to puff out at random times. There was something that looked like a lift, and as each person entered and pulled the lever they shot up with a billow of smoke trailing behind them.

  
Sage glanced over at Aang and saw the look of sorrow and disgust carved onto his face.

  
“Wow!” Sokka exclaimed, fascinated with the machinery.

  
“Yeah, my dad is the mastermind behind this whole place,” Teo explained with a hint of pride. “Everything’s powered by hot air. It evens pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift when gliding.”

  
“This place is unbelievable,” Aang remarked.

  
“Yeah, it’s great isn’t it?” Teo smiled up at the Avatar.

  
“No,” Aang said shortly. “Just unbelievable.”

  
“Aang used to come here a long time ago,” Katara explained to Teo as Aang walked off. “I think he’s a little shocked it’s so…”

  
“Different?” Sage offered.

  
“So better!” Sokka beamed around at the machines.

  
Katara grimaced at her brother’s back and walked over to Aang, who stood looking at a mural wall nearby, ruined by the various pipes jammed into the stone.

  
“This is supposed to be the history of my people,” Aang sighed sadly. Katara tried to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he moved away to stare at what once had probably been a bright fountain, but was now covered in grime and the water looked murky.

  
“I’m sure some parts of the temple are still the same,” Sage tried to soothe him as she and Katara approached the young Avatar. Aang seemed doubtful, but he followed the group as they wandered elsewhere.

  
As it happened, there was an area where everything was as it had been a hundred years ago, if a bit aged. Aang seemed happy enough with that, looking around the circular room at the different statues.

  
“It’s nice to see at least one part of the temple that isn’t ruined,” he allowed.

  
They stood admiring the area when suddenly a voice beyond the wall yelled, “Look out!”

  
They managed to duck out of the way as stone exploded inward, covering them with dust and debris. From the other side of the hole, a bunch of people stepped forward, the man at the forefront sporting patchy eyebrows and an inventor’s apron.

  
“What the doodle? Don’t you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!” the man scolded the kids gently. Sage frowned in confusion while Aang merely looked livid.

  
“Do you know what you did?!” Aang demanded. “You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!”

  
“Well, people around here are starting to stink,” the man remarked, waving a hand in front of his face in demonstration.

  
“This whole place stinks!” Aang yelled, throwing his staff down and sending a strong wind careening toward the group of men. They staggered a little from the sheer force of it, but their machine to knock walls down took the brunt of the attack. It was shot clear into the sky and tumbled down the steep mountain out of sight.

  
“This is a sacred temple,” Aang said firmly, stepping up to the older man. “You can’t treat it this way! I’ve seen it when the monks were here, I _know_ what it’s supposed to be like!”

  
“The monks?” the man repeated in confusion. “But…you’re twelve.”

  
Teo rolled over to the two of them. “Dad, he’s the Avatar! He used to come here a hundred years ago.”

  
“What are you doing? Who said you could be here?!” Sage had to admit, this mild-mannered boy could be intimidating when he wanted to be. He even had Teo’s dad backing away guiltily.

  
“Hmm…doing here…” The man sighed and began telling them about how he and his people had become refugees after a terrible flood destroyed their village. His son had been injured, and had lost the use of his legs as a result. His wife had also been lost to the disaster. So the man set out to find somewhere where he and his people could live, bringing them to the air temple once he had seen it was deserted. He was inspired by the paintings of the flying Airbenders and the leftover gliders laying around, and decided to create a life for his son in the sky if he couldn’t have it on the ground.

  
“Now we’re just in the process of improving on what’s already here. And after all, isn’t that what nature does?”

  
Sage was impressed by the fortitude of the man before her. Katara and Sokka also seemed moved by his tale, and while Aang looked sympathetic, he was also resolved.

  
“Nature knows where to stop,” he said.

  
“I suppose that‘s true,” the mechanist allowed. “Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us.” He seemed to mull over something in his mind until he looked up with a gasp. “Look at the time!”

  
They all turned to see what he was pointing at; three candles stood on a small table nearby with notches carved into the wax at even intervals. The mechanist turned to his group.

  
“Come! The pulley system must be oiled before dark.”

  
“How can you can tell the time with those?” Sage asked, perplexed.

  
“Yeah, the notches all look the same,” Sokka added, staring intently at the candles.

  
“The candle will tell us,” the mechanist explained, approaching the table. “Watch.”

  
They leaned forward to stare at the flickering flame. Suddenly, there were four consecutive sparks, making the fire shimmer wildly before settling back down.

  
“You put spark powder in the candle!” Sokka exclaimed, impressed.

  
“Four flashes; so it’s exactly four hours past midday. Or as I call it, ‘four o’ candle’.” Sokka and Sage chuckled at the mechanist’s term.

  
“If you like that, wait until you see my finger-safe knife sharpener! Only took me three tries to get it right.” He promptly removed three, fake wooden fingers from his left hand and tossed them casually to Sokka, who stared in horror at the appendages.

  
“Ouch,” Sage remarked with her eyebrows raised.

  
“Follow me,” the mechanist said with a wave of his hand. Sokka shook his head and took off after the eccentric man while Sage walked back to where the others stood.

  
“Hey Aang, I want to show you something,” Teo said. He wheeled off in another direction, Aang, Katara, and Sage following in his wake.

\- - -

“I just can’t get over it,” Aang sighed after awhile of walking. “There’s not a single thing that’s the same.”

  
“I don’t know about that,” Teo smiled, leaning over his chair to pluck something from the floor of the tunnel they were in. “The temple might be different, but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendants of the ones that lived here a long time ago.” He held out the little hermit crab to Katara, who took it in her hands gently.

  
“You’re right. They’re kind of keepers of the temple’s origins,” she said, handing the crab over to Sage. She tickled the shell of the critter before passing it off to Aang, who smiled as it shuffled across his palms.

  
“Besides,” Teo continued. “There’s one part of the temple that hasn’t changed at all.”

  
They traveled farther along until they came to a circular doorway, the massive doors shut and locked. They were covered with an intricate mess of tubes, the symbols for the Air Nation set against the ancient wood.

  
“Hey! It’s just like the one in the other air temple,” Katara remarked.

  
“Only an Airbender can open it,” Teo explained. “So inside it’s completely untouched. Just the way the monks left it.” He sighed wistfully. “I’ve always wondered what it was like in there.”

  
Sage and Katara turned to Aang, who seemed to be staring at the doors with a sad expression. “Aang?” Sage asked hesitantly.

  
“I’m sorry. This is the last part of the temple that’s the same as it was. I want it to stay that way.”

  
“I completely understand. I just wanted you to know it was here,” Teo said sympathetically.

  
“Thanks,” Aang replied. They turned back down the hallway, leaving the doors and whatever lay beyond them behind.

\- - -

They ventured back out into the open, stopping in the courtyard they had landed in earlier. Teo was trying to get Katara to try out air gliding, and while she had been up for it at first, she seemed to be having second thoughts. She and Sage currently stood at the edge of the platform, peering down into the abyss. Sage had been all for going gliding, desperate to do something that wasn’t solely Earthbending. Her friends had given her strange looks, which wasn't too hard to understand; most Earthbenders wouldn’t be so quick to go flying around, after all.

  
“The wind will carry you,” Teo was explaining to them. “It supports something inside you, something even lighter than air. And that something takes over when you fly.”

  
“I-I’ve changed my mind,” Katara remarked nervously. “I think I was born without that something.”

  
“Impossible! Everyone has it!” Teo replied with a laugh.

  
“Spirit,” Aang said.

  
“What?”

  
“That’s the something you’re talking about.”

  
“Yeah…I suppose it is,” Teo mused thoughtfully.

  
Moments later they were gathered together, readying to take off. Sage knew all too well what Aang was talking about, and she felt her heart thrumming in her chest at the anticipation of flying.

  
“Are you guys ready?” Teo called out to them.

  
“Yes!” Sage replied enthusiastically.

  
“No!” Katara said adamantly.

  
However, both girls jumped at the same time. Katara cried out, her fear quickly turning to laughter as she allowed the wind to support her in the air. Sage’s laughter joined hers, relishing the rush of air flying past her. _Oh, maybe just this once_ , Sage thought to herself indulgently. She allowed her Airbending to flow through her veins, guiding the glider around with ease.

  
“I can’t believe I’m flying!” Katara called out happily.

  
“Just make sure you keep your mouth closed so you don’t swallow a bug!” Aang called back, flying next to them. Momo had joined their little adventure as well, and was all too happy to have his mouth hang open for the unsuspecting insects.

  
“Teo was right about the air,” Katara said, “All I had to do was trust it; let it carry me!”

  
“Teo may not be an Airbender, but he sure has the spirit of one!” Sage remarked, smiling over at Aang. He grinned back, but then frowned slightly as he took in the angle of her gliding. “Um…let’s go back down, shall we?” she suggested quickly, hoping to stave off whatever suspicion Aang seemed to have.

  
“Wait, go back down? How?!” Katara tried to call out but Aang and Sage had already angled themselves back toward the ground. Sage made sure to stumble slightly while Aang landed as gracefully as ever on the stone. He then turned toward Teo.

  
“I’ve been thinking. If you want to see what’s in that room, I’d be happy to open the doors for you,” he said with a smile.

  
“Great!” Teo exclaimed.

  
“Seriously! How do I land this thing?!” Katra yelled out to them from her place in the sky.

\- - -

Once Katara had found her way onto solid ground the group headed back to where the circular doors were. Sage had seen similar ones in the Southern Air Temple herself, as Katara had mentioned, but she had refrained from going inside. It would have been an invasion of something sacred, and she had had no desire to insult the memory of the monks.

  
Now however, both she and Teo were thrumming with excitement as Aang took his stance in front of the doors, sending out two powerful jets of wind into the funnels at the base of the doors. The carved air disks trembled, turning in their spots to let out melodious sounds as air escaped the tubes. Suddenly, the doors shuddered and swung open, allowing the group to trek inside.

  
But it was nothing like what they had expected. The entire room was covered with Fire Nation equipment and weapons, the insignia plastered on virtually every surface.

  
“What the…” Sage muttered in disbelief.

  
“This is a nightmare,” Aang remarked wearily. They turned as footsteps came from behind, revealing the mechanist with a look of guilt on his face and Sokka with a look of confusion.

  
“You don’t understand-” he tried to plead.

  
“You’re making weapons for the Fire Nation!” Aang accused, holding his staff up threateningly.

  
“You make weapons for the Fire Nation?!” Sokka repeated angrily.

  
“Explain all this! Now!” Teo demanded.

  
The mechanist sighed, looking distraught. “It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this, Teo. They were going to destroy everything! Burn it to the ground! I pleaded with them; begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered my services.” He hung his head in shame. “You must understand. I did this for you!”

  
Teo turned away from his father in disgust and the mechanist walked away with his shoulders slumped. For a moment, they were silent.

  
“There has to be something that can be done. Something to make this right,” Sage said.

  
“And what are we going to do?” Sokka demanded. “The man has been making weapons for the Fire Nation for years!”

  
“Maybe…” Aang mused thoughtfully. “Maybe he doesn’t have to anymore. We need to find out when the next pickup is.”

  
“You guys go on ahead. We’ll wait for you outside,” Katara said.

  
They took off through the temple, Sokka and Katara soon splitting off to go a different way. The remaining three eventually arrived at the room where the mechanist made all his new designs and models. They found him sitting at his table, miserably playing with one of his model inventions.

  
“When are they coming?” Aang asked.

  
“Soon,” the mechanist said, looking to his time candle as sparks started shooting out of the wick. “Very soon.”

  
“You can’t give them more weapons,” Sage said, stepping inside the room with the boys.

  
“If I don’t give them what they want, they will destroy this place!”

  
“How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?” Teo asked his father.

  
“I…need some time to think-” he started to say until a bell started ringing from above. His eyes widened in fear. “You need to leave. Go!”

  
“We’re _not_ leaving!” Teo insisted.

  
“Then hide. Quickly!” The mechanist ushered them to the side, pushing them down and out of sight. He then pulled a chain that hung from the ceiling, and they could hear a trap door opening and the pulley system whirring as someone new entered the room.

  
“You know better than to keep me waiting!” the man snapped. “Give me what you owe us so I can be on my way.”

  
The mechanist seemed to hesitate, and the man stepped forward menacingly. “Well? Is there a problem?”

  
“N-no. Right this way.” Teo’s dad began to lead the Fire Nation man toward the door when Aang leapt out from their hiding place, slamming the door shut with his Airbending and blocking the way.

  
“The deal’s off,” he stated determinedly.

  
“The Avatar!” The Fire Nation man’s eyes seemed to gleam horribly at this new discovery.

  
“Aang, don’t get involved!” the mechanist pleaded with the boy.

  
“If I don’t get what I came for, the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble!”

  
“Get out of here!” Aang demanded, whipping a stream of air towards the man and effectively slapping him in the face. “You’re leaving empty handed!”

  
“Then the destruction of this temple will be on _your_ head!” the man promised. With that, he disappeared back down the trap door, his face alive with dark intent.

  
“We’d better go meet up with Sokka and Katara; we’re going to need a plan,” Sage remarked as she and Teo emerged from their hiding places.

  
“We’ll come up with something. Don’t worry,” Aang said, directing his gaze to the worried mechanist. He merely nodded, and the three took off to find their friends. They soon caught up to them on one of the walkways around the temple. Once the two siblings were filled in with what had happened, Sokka and Katara both looked petrified.

  
“This is bad. _Very_ bad!” Sokka shook his head despairingly.

  
“Aang, what are we going to do?” Katara asked, her worried eyes fixed on the Airbender. “How can we possibly keep them all away?”

  
“I’ll tell you how. We have something they don’t; air power.” He pointed up to the sky where there were people gliding around, oblivious to their predicament.

 

“That’s right! We control the sky. The Fire Nation can do a lot of things, but they can’t do that,” Sage said, standing next to Aang, who nodded in agreement.

  
“I want to help.”

  
They turned and saw Teo’s father standing in the doorway to the temple, a look of determination on his wizened face.

  
“Good. We’ll need it,” Aang smiled.

\- - -

“We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka.”

  
They had gathered back in the mechanist’s room with various people from the settlement, making their plan to fend off the Fire Nation soldiers.

  
“This boy’s a genius!” he continued.

  
“Thank you. You’re a genius!” Sokka gushed.

  
“Thank _you_!”

  
“Oh boy…” Sage muttered with a roll of her eyes. Katara nudged her, but she had the same exasperated look on her face as well.

  
Sokka and Teo’s dad went on to explain how they had managed to fix the war balloon, which Sage had to admit was quite clever; using a lid to manage the flow of hot air to make the balloon rise and fall gave them far more control than before. They then went on to describe the different kinds of bombs they had at their disposal: smoke, slime, fire and…stink. That was an interesting weapon of choice, but Sage couldn’t help but agree that stink could be formidable.

  
After the meeting, it seemed the entire population of the village had readied themselves for battle. Some stood along the tops of the walls and the walkways, watching out for any sign of the soldiers. The rest were in the courtyard, armed with their gliders and missiles. Aang, Katara, and Sage were perched on Appa, waiting with bated breath.

  
“Are we ready?” Teo asked.

  
“Yes, but where’s Sokka with the war balloon?” Katara asked worriedly.

  
Aang jumped down from his bison and opened his glider. “We’ll have to start without him.” Aqil and Momo had perched themselves on Appa’s saddle, seeming to sense that some excitement was about to go down.

  
Aang and Teo led the charge of gliders over the cliff, taking to the air and bolstered by the cheers of those remaining behind. They dove down to meet the soldiers, armed with their various bombs. With the cloud cover Sage couldn’t properly see what was going on below the temple, but she could hear the shouts of surprise from the Fire Nation soldiers.

  
Katara and Sage then took Appa and flew out over the action, staying a safe distance up but still within reach for those who needed more ammo. They spent some time throwing different bombs out to the gliders that came by for a restock.

  
Suddenly, several hooks came flying out from the mists, barely missing Appa as they crashed into the mountainside. Katara and Sage wasted no time in clearing the area, looking back to see what this new threat was. Behind the chains, they were dragging heavy looking metal tanks that housed Firebenders.

  
“Try and get Appa as close to the cliff as you can!” Sage called out to Katara, moving forward and standing precariously on the saddle. She saw several gliders dropping their bombs onto the tanks, but they had no effect. Aang even tried to pry off one of the hooks, which he succeeded in doing but as the tank fell another chain shot out, allowing it to cling to the mountainside with determination.

  
Appa flew up and Sage dropped from the saddle onto the snow covered ground where the tanks were currently heading. She edged as close as she dared before gabbing hold of the rock‘s energy, Earthbending the stone out of the mountain and destroying the hooks’ secure holding.

  
Sage succeeded in toppling a few tanks, but most of them either held on or else shot another chain out. And there were a lot of them. She grimaced, pushing the rocks out again and again until she was sure the cliff side would fracture before long. _At least then the damn tanks would be stopped_ , she thought, narrowly avoiding a spurt of fire as a Firebender shot at her.

  
Before long Aang dropped down beside her, using his Airbending to blow the tanks that had made it onto more level ground aside. They flipped over, but a mechanism in them simply turned the central holding cell upright and they continued their relentless crawl toward the temple. Both Aang and Sage shared looks of dismay before they leapt back into the fray.

  
Aang jumped up, avoiding the fireballs as Sage hauled a wall of rock up through the snow to shield herself. She then punched several times into the stone, shooting clumps of rock toward the tanks. Most of her projectiles bounced harmlessly off of the metal, but a few times she heard yelps of pain and she grinned in triumph.

  
But they were clearly outmatched. The tanks kept moving relentlessly forward, pushing Aang and Sage back. Just then, Katara dropped down from Teo‘s glider chair. She eyed one tank, taking a breath and blowing out. Ice shards formed in the joints of the tank’s caterpillar wheels, and as Katara bent the shards out further they collapsed away from the machine, rendering it defeated.

  
She did this again with another tank, but even with the three of them they were still wildly outmatched. Before more of the machines got too close, Appa dropped down in front of them, shoving two of the tanks aside with his massive strength. Aang, Katara, and Sage ran up his tail and he took off into the sky, away from the maddening machines. They looked down and saw the full scope of the army at their doorstep; this did not bode well.

  
Aang directed Appa back up to the air temple where Teo was waiting, along with the rest of the gliders.

  
“We’re out of bombs!” he said once they had landed and dismounted.

  
“Come on, Sokka,” Katara muttered under her breath, looking around for any sign of him and the mechanist. “Where’s that war balloon?”

  
Just then, the balloon in question came floating out of its holding, sporting the Fire Nation insignia. They watched, mesmerized as Sokka and Teo’s dad floated over the army harmlessly.

  
“Why isn’t the army attacking them?” Aang wondered aloud.

  
“Must the symbol on the balloon; they think they’re part of their army,” Sage surmised.

  
“Too bad for them they’re not,” Katara remarked as they watched the pair cut off one of the large sacks of slime, splattering a good portion of the army. Three more times they dropped their slime bombs, and the Fire Nation army was virtually covered in the goop. And still, they didn’t stop.

  
“Great. Now what?” Sage asked hopelessly. They all looked at one another, wondering the same thing until they heard a loud clanging noise. They looked over and saw that Sokka and the mechanist had abandoned their fuel tank, dropping it into a crevasse nearby.

  
For a moment, nothing else happened.

  
Then, Sage was both blinded and deafened by the resulting explosion. She felt the earth beneath her feet shake precariously, and they all clutched nearby walls and rails to avoid falling over. Smoke billowed around in the aftermath, and as the air cleared they looked down cautiously.

  
“Look! They’re retreating!” Aang exclaimed as the Fire Nation soldiers fell back in defeat. They all cheered, victorious, until a falling red balloon caught their eyes.

  
“We’re going down!” they heard Sokka yell.

  
“No, Sokka! Hold on!” Katara called out as Aang jumped onto his glider and pelted down after the runaway balloon.

  
Thankfully, Aang managed to save Sokka and the mechanist, and they were pulled up to the air temple without further incident.

  
Later, as evening fell, life returned to normal for the residents of the temple. The sky was filled with their gliders once more, and the very air seemed peaceful and at ease.

  
“You know, I’m really glad you guys live here now,” Aang remarked to Teo and his father. “I realized…it’s like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren’t born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now, you protect each other.”

  
“That means a lot, coming from you,” Teo said gratefully.

  
“Aang, you were right about air power,” Sokka remarked. “As long as we got the skies, we’ll have the Fire Nation on the run!”

  
They all cheered at that, feeling light and hopeful. After a few more exchanges of thanks, the gang loaded up Appa and set off into the air once more, heading toward the North Pole.

  
“We must getting close by now,” Sage mused as she watched the Northern Air Temple disappear from view. On her lap Aqil sat, finally over his aversion to the altitude.

  
“Not too long. A few more days give or take,” Sokka replied, stretching. “Then Aang and Katara will be able to splash around with other splashers.”

  
“Gee, thanks Sokka,” Katara rolled her eyes. “I hope you’ll be okay, Sage.”

  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sage asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Because, the poles are practically pure ice. Whatever earth there is, it’s well hidden and out of reach,” Katara said with a glint of worry in her eyes.

  
Sage smiled. “I appreciate your concern, Katara. But I’ll be okay. I’m sure I can handle it.”

  
“Well, okay. If you say so.” Katara turned back to look out over the sea. Sage sighed and sat against the saddle, stroking the glossy black feathers of her raven as she wondered what the Northern Water Tribe would be like.


	6. The Clashing Elements

The Clashing Elements

“I’m not one to complain, but…can’t Appa fly any higher?”

  
Sage looked over the edge of the saddle where she had been lounging and noticed the sky bison had indeed been flying quite low, the beast’s feet nearly dipping into the frozen sea.

  
“I have an idea; why don’t we all got on _your_ back and _you_ can fly us to the North Pole!” Aang snapped, turning around to glare at Sokka.

  
“I’d love to. Climb on everyone, Sokka’s ready for take off,” he retorted as Momo eagerly jumped onto his back.

  
“Come on guys, calm down,” Sage sighed, picking at a spot on her sleeve.

  
“Look, we’re all just a little tired and cranky because we’ve been flying for two days straight,” Katara chimed in.

  
“And for what?” Sokka scoffed, sitting back against the saddle. “We can’t even find the Northern Water Tribe! There’s nothing up here.”

  
For a moment everyone fell quiet, brooding in their own minds until they were snapped back to reality by a crashing wave of ice spiking in front of Appa.

  
Aang yanked on the reins and the bison flew upward to avoid the ice shards. But with his exhaustion, Appa couldn’t evade as he normally did. Another spout of ice caught him by the foot, sending him whirling around in circles as they all clung desperately to the saddle, hanging on for dear life. He finally crashed into the sea, where he was immediately frozen in place.

  
From behind the icebergs, several Water Tribe boats came floating toward them, Waterbenders standing at the ready to attack further if necessary.

  
“We did it! We found the Northern Water Tribe!” Katara said excitedly.

  
“I’d say they found _us_ , more likely,” Sage remarked, eyeing the stern men warily.

  
After speaking with the leader of the small fleet, the Waterbenders escorted the group to their village. Before long a massive wall of ice appeared before them, where the symbol of the Water Nation was etched into the beautiful structure.

  
“There it is; the Northern Water Tribe!” Aang pointed out excitedly.

  
“We’re finally here,” Sokka murmured, sounding amazed at the very feat.

  
Their escorts moved about in liquid formation, creating a tunnel in the wall for Appa to swim through. Inside, more Waterbenders worked to create a flowing pool of water that raised Appa and the group up to the main area of the village.

  
“I can’t believe how many Waterbenders live up here,” Katara remarked, her eyes shining with excitement.

  
“Yeah. You and Aang should have no problem finding a Waterbending master,” Sage said, smiling at the anticipation in both of their faces.

  
The sheer size of the Northern Water Tribe astounded Sage. There were so many people, so many beautiful structures made purely from ice. The canals they traveled down were ingenious, and they passed by many boats as Appa swam. Sage noticed Sokka catching sight of one particularly fancy boat, the girl sitting inside very beautiful and elegant. She chuckled at the instant fascination that crossed the teen’s face.

  
They were then led to the palace where they met with the chief of the Northern Water Tribe. He instantly welcomed them warmly and made plans to hold a feast later that night in honor of the Avatar’s arrival, as well as Sokka and Katara‘s, being Water Tribe members. They were given a spacious room to stay in, and there they relaxed until they were called upon again to take their seats of honor at the chief’s table.

  
“Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and our Earth Kingdom sister,” Chief Arnook began in a deep, carrying voice. “And with them, they have brought someone very special, someone who many of us believed to have disappeared from the world until now; the Avatar!”

  
There was a eruption of cheering and clapping as Aang waved bashfully at his audience.

  
“We also celebrate my daughter’s sixteenth birthday,” the chief continued, gesturing to the beautiful girl Sage had seen Sokka enamored with. “Princess Yue is now of marrying age!”

  
“Thank you, father,” the princess said with a soft voice before turning to the rest of the tribe. “May the great Ocean and Moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times.”

  
“Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!”

  
Everyone turned to watch the demonstration. Master Pakku was a rather thin man, with a stern face and bright eyes. But as soon as he started bending, it was obvious he was a true master, moving the water around as if it were an extension of his own spirit. His students, too, were amazing. All three of them were a seamless line of flowing limbs and gestures, making for a very beautiful display.

  
Once the demonstration was complete, Master Pakku moved to join the chief, where he was waiting with Aang. Meanwhile, everyone else set to eating the feast. Sage saw Yue take a seat next to Sokka, who tried to strike up a smooth conversation. It didn’t help that his sister was there to poke a little fun at him, and Sage couldn’t help but laugh; after all, he had referred to himself as a prince.

  
“Do you guys mind? I’m trying to have a conversation here,” Sokka said sternly to the two girls.

  
“Our apologies, Prince Sokka,” Katara apologized with a bow.

  
“Truly, your highness, we meant no offense,” Sage added with her own bow. Sokka grimaced and turned back to Yue.

  
Afterward, they all left to go back to their room and retire for the night, full and warm from their feast.

  
“So, when do you guys start your training?” Sage asked as she got comfortable. Aqil was grooming Momo nearby; it seemed the two had managed to become friends after all.

  
“First thing in the morning,” Aang said wearily.

  
“Ha! Sucks to be you guys,” Sokka remarked, picking his teeth.

  
“At least we didn’t suggest to ‘do an activity’ with anyone,” Katara snapped, effectively silencing her brother. Sage rolled her eyes with a smirk and settled down to sleep.

\- - -

Early the next morning, Katara and Aang left to begin their training. A little while later Sokka headed out as well, muttering something about taking in the sights.

  
“Oh, I _know_ what sight you’re going to take in,” Sage teased.

  
Sokka flushed a little but said nothing as he left. She chuckled, only to sober moments later. _Now what?_ she wondered. Momo and Aqil were gazing at her as if asking the same thing. In the end she decided to take advantage of the solitude and do some basic Airbending movements. Momo seemed to take the whirling balls of air flying around the room as prey, and she had fun giving the lemur something to chase. Aqil perched on a shelf nearby, looking on with mild interest.

  
The cloth covering the doorway suddenly flapped open and Katara marched in, a livid look on her face. Thankfully, she was so engrossed in whatever had pissed her off that she hadn’t seen the air ball flying around the room. Sage quickly dispersed the wind, causing Momo to smack into the ground as he tried to catch it at the last minute.

  
“What’s wrong?” Sage asked the younger girl.

  
“Master Pakku is a wrinkly, old, grumpy… _sexist_!” Katara yelled, kicking her sleeping bag.

  
“What?” Sage asked in confusion.

  
“In the Northern Water Tribe, it’s forbidden for women to learn Waterbending,” Katara spat angrily. “They’re only allowed to learn healing!”

  
“So, that’s it? You won’t learn Waterbending?”

  
“Not unless someone else can teach me,” she muttered, glaring at the floor angrily.

  
Sage remained silent, the truth on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to tell Katara everything, tell her that all was not lost, that _she_ could teach her Waterbending. But, as always, Sage kept her silence. She had gone too long with her lies to tell the truth now.

  
Instead, she said, “Well, it can’t hurt to learn a little more healing. Maybe another solution will come in time.”

  
“I doubt it, Sage,” Katara muttered, but she left the room again nonetheless, presumably to go do what Sage had suggested.

  
Sage sighed and looked over at Aqil. He ruffled his feathers and gave her a disapproving look. She grimaced, flopping back onto her blankets wearily.

\- - -

It had seemed like a good plan at the time. Master Pakku would teach Aang, then Aang would teach Katara. Sage was just happy that another solution had come to light. None of them expected to get caught.

  
Of course, they did anyway.

  
Now Katara and Master Pakku were facing off, since the stubborn girl had refused to apologize to the older man for disrespecting him and his teachings.

  
Despite her lack of formal training, Katara was able to hold her own. She managed to give everything she got, making the Waterbending master leap and dodge her vicious attacks. However, he was still a master, and in the end he constricted her movements by trapping her in a cage of ice.

  
“This fight is over,” Master Pakku declared, walking back toward the steps of the palace.

  
“Get back here! I’m not finished yet!” Katara yelled out to him, struggling with her ice prison.

  
“Yes, you are-” he began to say until he was stopped by an object on the ground. Sage recognized it as Katara’s necklace. He picked it up, an odd emotion flickering in his face. “This is my necklace…” he murmured.

  
“Not it’s not, it’s mine! Give it back!” Katara demanded.

  
“I made this sixty years ago…for the love of my life. For Kanna,” Pakku continued, wistfulness coloring his voice.

  
The ice around Katara melted, and she looked up at the older man in shock. “My Gran Gran…was supposed to marry _you_?” she asked, shocked.

  
“I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged,” Pakku said, his sorrow still evident after all these years. “I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her.”

  
“But…she didn’t love you, did she?” Katara remarked. “It was an arranged marriage. Gran Gran wouldn’t let your tribe’s stupid customs run her life. That’s why she left.” She frowned in thought. “It must have taken a lot of courage.”

  
Just then, Yue let out a cry of distress and she took off away from the group as quickly as she could. Sage only had to wonder for a moment until realization dawned on her. She looked sadly at Sokka as he ran after the princess; she hoped that he’d be okay.

  
After all the commotion and fighting had ceased, Pakku allowed Katara to join his class. The following morning, she and Aang set off together, their excitement renewed.

  
Over the next several days, Katara and Aang grew in leaps and bounds. Their Waterbending had improved dramatically, though Katara had easily advanced faster than Aang. Now at every lesson, the other students were terrified to go up against her, which did not surprise Sage in the least.

  
Katara and Sokka were also given new Water Tribe coats, in honor of their stay. Sage was also surprised with a new coat, something that she was sincerely grateful for. It was far warmer than her old ratty one, and now at least she didn’t have to sneak in little puffs of fire just to make sure her fingers wouldn’t freeze off.

  
Sokka and Yue had managed to stay friends, though it was clear to Sage that both wanted so much more. However, the betrothal necklace around Yue’s slender neck was a constant reminder to them that such a relationship could not be possible.

  
Currently, Katara and Aang were off training and Sokka was hanging out with Yue, which left Sage to entertain herself. She walked around the village, never ceasing to be amazed by the sights. Aqil was perched on her shoulder, his feathers ruffled slightly against the cold. As she walked, several of the tribe members gave her odd looks. She was used to it by now; her violet eyes and red hair _were_ a sore thumb in this world, after all.

  
She had stopped on a bridge to watch the water flow by when she noticed snow falling from the sky. Sage looked up, smiling, but her face fell when she saw the color of the snow. It was black like ash, and she could even smell the jarring tang of it in the air. Aqil cawed, his energy thrumming. Sage could feel it now, too; something was coming for them.

  
She ran back toward the palace, meeting up with Aang and Katara who had also seen the sooty snow. Above them, Appa came flying down and Sokka and Yue hopped out of the bison’s saddle.

  
“Sokka-” Katara started to say.

  
“I know. They’re coming,” he said, his face grim.

  
“Who’s coming?” Sage asked, but she felt like she already knew the answer.

  
“The Fire nation. A lot of them,” Sokka replied.

  
Outside the palace, drummers began to beat out a warning. The citizens of the tribe wasted no time in running toward the icy fortress, their faces tight with fear. The group swiftly followed suit, ready to hear what the chief would have to say about this sudden turn of events. Sage saw Yue pull Sokka back for a moment, but she continued up the steps; there were bigger things at stake right now.

  
Inside, the main room was filled to the brim with warriors and citizens alike. Chief Arnook stood at the head of the gathering, his daughter soon joining him. Master Pakku and other officials sat behind their chief, all looking grim.

  
“The day we have feared for so long has arrived,” the chief began. “The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness that I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe.”

  
Sage felt her throat close up in fear and determination. Next to her, her friends looked up at Arnook with similar expressions; they would face whatever came their way. Consequences be damned.

  
“But they will never vanish from our hearts,” the chief continued. “Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits!” He lifted his arms up, closing his eyes in prayer. “Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!”

  
Chief Arnook looked back down at the gathering before him, his features aged drastically. “I’m going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission.”

  
“Count me in!” Sokka declared, standing up.

  
“Sokka…” Katara looked up at her brother with worry.

  
“Be warned; many of you will not return,” Chief Arnook said grimly. “Come forward to receive my mark, if you accept the task.”

  
Sokka, along with several other men, made their way forward. His friends watched carefully, hoping against hope that he would be okay.

  
After the warriors were marked and sent off, Aang, Katara, and Sage headed onto the balcony of the palace, looking out in the distance toward the ocean. The fleet could not yet be seen, but the mass of sickly clouds were an indicator that they were coming, and fast.

  
“The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quiet thing,” Chief Arnook mused as he joined the group.

  
“I wasn’t there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. ...I’m going to make a difference this time.” Aang glared out at the sea, determination backing up his words.

  
Sage sighed, knowing that she couldn’t do anything useful. Not without blowing her cover.

  
“Sage-”

  
“It’s okay, Katara. Really. I understand,” Sage cut over her, managing a tight smile. “I’ll stay here at the palace while you guys fight.”

  
“You will be safe here,” the chief promised, smiling at the young woman.

  
“We’ll be back, Sage. We promise.” Aang and Katara hugged her, and she felt like her heart was breaking even though nothing had happened yet.

  
“Good luck you guys,” she murmured, stepping back to watch them depart.

  
“It would be best for you to wait inside so you don’t have to watch,” the chief told her once they had disappeared. “But if you would rather stay out here, you may. It could get dangerous, though.”

  
“Thank you, Chief Arnook. I think it would be best to stay inside,” Sage said, allowing the man to usher her along.

  
Once she was in the room she had shared with her friends, however, Sage could do nothing but pace. Aqil watched her placidly; Momo, of course, was with Aang.

  
“ _Argh_!” she suddenly yelled out in frustration. “This is ridiculous! I can _help_ and what am I doing instead? Hiding out like a damn coward!”

  
Aqil did nothing as his companion paced around some more, muttering every now and then under her breath.

  
Distantly, Sage heard explosions ringing through the still air. That only made her pace faster in an attempt to soothe the boiling energy that was currently coiled tightly within her limbs. For extra measure, she let out spurts of air and fire to help stave off her jitters. It did not work as well as she would have liked.

  
Finally she could pace no more, and she collapsed exhausted yet still energized upon her blankets. As soon as Sage was seated, Aqil flew down to land on her lap. His warm weight was an anchor for her, something to grasp onto as she felt herself spiraling out of control. Sage sighed and idly stroked his black feathers, the sensation lulling her into an uneasy rest.

  
It was the silence hours later that jarred her awake.

  
Hesitantly, Sage straightened up and listened carefully, thinking perhaps it was just a brief lull. However, after a few long minutes of straining her ears, there were no sounds that could be heard beyond the walls of the palace. She got up, placing Aqil onto her shoulder and hesitantly ventured out.

  
Sage approached the balcony to see Yue, Aang, and Katara all standing there, looking out over the village. As she joined them, she witnessed for herself the destruction that had been wreaked. The front wall was crumbling and full of holes, but still standing. Part of the village was also destroyed, no doubt by the far-flung fireballs.

  
“You guys okay?” Sage asked as she joined them.

  
“Yeah. For now, the Fire Nation has stopped attacking. We’ll be okay for the night, I think,” Katara said, but her worried eyes were on Aang. He looked exhausted and hopeless. Sage couldn’t imagine what he had been doing, and she didn’t want to think on it.

  
“The moon’s nearly full; maybe that’s why,” Sage observed, looking up into the clear sky.

  
“The legends say the moon was the first Waterbender,” Yue mused, looking up at the glowing disc as well. “Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides, and learned how to do it themselves.”

  
Idly, Sage stroked the spirit crystal beneath her coat; she had never needed the aid of the sun or the moon. All her power came from the stone. Her life came from the stone, or so she and every other young Spiritbender had been told as they grew up. Sometimes, though, she wondered just how true of a statement that was. But she had never been brave enough to test the theory, remembering how stern her father had been when he had told her time and again to _never_ part with her crystal.

  
“I’ve always noticed my Waterbending was stronger at night,” Katara remarked thoughtfully, pulling Sage from her thoughts.

  
“Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon. Our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean,” Yue continued. “They work together to keep balance.”

  
“The spirits!” Aang suddenly exclaimed, startling Aqil and making him flap his wings in irritation. “Maybe I can find them and get their help!”

  
“How can you do that?” Yue asked in confusion.

  
“The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang can talk to them!” Katara replied, her own excitement rising.

  
“Maybe they’ll give you the wisdom to win this battle!” Sage added, smiling at the young Airbender.

  
“Or maybe they’ll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!” Aang exclaimed. The three girls merely stared at him. “Or wisdom…that’s good, too.”

  
“The only problem is last time you got to the Spirit World by accident,” Katara remarked. “How are you going to get there this time?”

  
“I have an idea,” Yue said excitedly. “Follow me!”

  
The three of them trailed after the princess as she led them through the palace and outside, heading deeper into the tribe than they had been before. After a short while, they came to a small wooden door fixed against a giant wall of ice.

  
“So, is this the way to the Spirit World?” Aang asked, observing the door.

  
Yue laughed lightly. “No, you’ll have to get there on your own. But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole.” She unlatched the door and opened it, ushering them inside.

  
It was…beautiful. A waterfall ran down the embankment on the far side of the area, and directly ahead an island of earth, grass, and bamboo trees sat across the water, two arching bridges connecting the oasis to the icy walkways along either side of the walls. An intricately carved archway stood upon the land in front of the bamboo cluster.

  
Aang leaped forward, laughing joyfully as he landed upon the earth. “I never thought I’d miss grass this much!” he exclaimed, rolling around in the soft blades. Sage had to admit, she had been feeling a little homesick for the greenery as well as she stepped onto the land, shedding her coat at the same time.

  
“It’s so warm here,” Katara remarked, doing the same. “How is that possible?”

  
“It’s the center of all spiritual energy in our land,” Yue explained, removing her coat as well. “It’s very sacred.” Sage noticed the princess was looking in her direction as she said this. Katara noticed, too.

  
“Sage would never do anything to disrupt this area, Yue,” Katara spoke up, a little too sharply. Sage rested a hand against her arm consolingly.

  
“It’s okay, Katara. I completely understand her concern. You have my word I won’t do anything to upset the balance here, Princess Yue,” Sage promised with a bow. Yue smiled gratefully and they turned to take in the rest of the sights.

  
There was another pond of water in the center of the island. Within its depths, two koi fish were swimming elegantly; one black with a white spot upon its head and one white with a black spot. Momo attempted to make a grab for them until Katara and Yue shot him a glare. Aqil shook his feathers, clearly amused.

  
“You’re right, Yue,” Aang remarked as he sat down on the other side of the pond. “I can feel…something. It’s so…tranquil.” He assumed a meditative stance and closed his eyes. Sage sat down on the opposite end and Yue and Katara walked across the island to stand behind him. For several minutes, nothing could be heard but the sound of the waterfall nearby and trickling water in the pond in front of them.

  
“Why is he sitting like that?” Yue whispered to Katara.

  
“He’s meditating,” Katara responded in an equally soft voice. “Trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration.”

  
Sage saw Aang furrow his eyebrows, cracking open one eye to glare sidelong at the girls standing behind him.

  
“Is there any way we can help-?”

  
“How about some quiet?!” Aang snapped, turning fully to glare at the girls. “Come on, guys! I can hear every word you’re saying!”

  
_So much for being a peaceful monk_ , Sage thought to herself, biting back a laugh at the looks on their faces. Aang sighed and turned back to the pond, casting his eyes to the water. For a moment he seemed entranced by the swirling fish within its depths. Then, suddenly, his eyes and tattoos began to glow, his body relaxing.

  
“Is he okay?!” Sage gasped, jumping up. She had never seen Aang look like _that_ before.

  
“He’s crossing into the Spirit World,” Katara soothed her friend. “He’ll be fine as long as we don’t move his body. That’s his way back to the physical world.”

  
Sage was appeased, but Yue still seemed worried. “Maybe we should get some help-” she started to say, moving to leave the oasis.

  
“No. He’s my friend, I‘m perfectly capable of protecting him,” Katara assured the princess. “And if Sage could access some earth, she’d be able to do the same.”

  
“Well. Aren’t you a big girl now.”

  
Both Katara and Sage gasped, turning to see the Fire Nation prince himself standing on the bridge, looking a hell of a lot more careworn than when they last saw him.

  
“No…” Katara breathed in shock.

  
“Yes,” Zuko sneered. “Hand him over, and I won’t have to hurt you.”

  
Katara glared, moving into a defensive stance while Yue rushed off to get help. Sage stayed by Aang, unable to leave his unconscious body.

  
Zuko struck, kicking out flames as he leapt into the air. But Katara was not the Waterbender she used to be. She blocked each blast, slamming the prince back with a strong stream of water.

  
“I see you’ve learned a new trick,” Zuko snarled, getting back to his feet. “But I didn’t come this far to lose to you.”

  
He swung out, a lace of fire streaming in a wide arc toward Katara. He shot again, and she countered with another stream of water. Her barrage of strikes successfully knocked Zuko off balance, pushing him against one wall of the oasis. Katara froze him in place, then started a series of complicated and swift movements that had large waves of water encasing the prince until she harden the liquid into a solid ball of ice. For a moment, Sage thought that was the end of the fight. But Zuko was a hard target to keep down.

  
“You little peasant.” His voice, though muffled by the thick ice, radiated fury. “You found a master, haven’t you?”

  
The ice began to glow red-hot, shattering as the prince burst forth with renewed vigor. Katara continued to evade his attacks, striking and dodging in turns. Their fight brought them closer and closer to where Aang and Sage sat, and she eyed the prince with scorn as he managed to get around Katara’s defenses.

  
“What’s the matter? Earth peasant too afraid to attack me now?” Zucko taunted with a sneer, his fists blooming with fire.

  
“You know, you really need to learn some new insults,” Sage shot back, dropping her weight to her hands to aim a hard kick to the prince’s knee. She missed, but she managed to make him stumble and Katara took advantage of the opening to shoot a spray of water at Zuko. He fell back against the wall of the oasis again, and this time Katara was making sure he would stay there. She dragged massive amounts of water, bending them into ice shards and securing the prince in his cold prison.

  
For the moment, Katara and Sage breathed easy.

  
The sun had begun to rise; the new day was starting and a fresh round of attacks would be coming. They had to prepare, but Aang was still in the Spirit World-

  
Suddenly, a powerful jet of flames came flying toward them. Katara tried to block with her Waterbending, but with the sun out and the moon gone the balance of power had shifted. She fell back, hitting Sage and they both tumbled to the ground heavily. Zuko grabbed Aang by the collar, sneering at the fallen girls before taking off and disappearing from sight. Before they could do anything else, both girls fell unconscious.


	7. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Sage woke slowly, her head pounding. Next her, Katara was also stirring sluggishly. For a brief moment they remained dazed, their memories fuzzy. Then, Katara’s eyes shot open in horror.

  
“Aang!” she called out, jumping to her feet. Sage followed close behind, looking around in dismay. _I should have done something…_ she thought helplessly to herself. _I_ could _have done something…_

  
Just then Appa descended into the oasis with Sokka and Yue upon his back.

  
“What happened?” Sokka demanded, dismounting from the saddle. “Where’s Zuko?”

  
“He took Aang,” Sage replied bitterly.

  
“He took him right out from under us!” Katara added miserably.

  
“Where did they go?” Sokka wondered aloud, looking around.

  
“I can’t believe I lost him,” Katara sank to her knees, horrified.

  
“You did everything you could. You both did,” Sokka reassured them. Sage resisted the urge to scoff, her disgust with herself mounting with every second. “And now we need to do everything we can to get him back.” He walked over to Appa, climbing onto the bison’s back with a determined air. “Zuko can’t have gotten far. We’ll find him. Aang’s going to be fine.”

  
“Okay,” Katara sighed, standing up to follow her brother.

  
“Sage, you should stay here. You’ll be safer,” Sokka said as he took Appa’s reins in hand.

  
“ _What?!_ ” Sage blinked in shock. “But, I can help-”

  
“You’re a great Earthbender, Sage. But this is the only earth around in the entire North Pole. It will be too dangerous for you,” Sokka interrupted firmly.

  
“Well, what about Yue? She’s not a bender!” Sage argued, her temper getting the better of her.

  
“She knows the terrain. She can help us find where they may have gone faster than we would go if we went on our own,” Sokka replied with a hard look.

  
“We’re sorry, Sage. You know we’d let you come with us any other time. Aang needs you, too. But we’ve already lost him; we can’t risk that with you as well,” Katara tried to soothe her friend.

  
Sage grit her jaw, watching as Appa took the sky and disappeared from sight, leaving her behind with Momo and Aqil.

  
“ _Argh!_ ” Sage flung her hands out to the sides, two streams of fire coursing through her limbs. The koi fish were momentarily disturbed, and she cut her tantrum short, not wanting to upset the peaceful creatures.

  
“I can’t do this anymore…” Sage muttered to the two animals next to her. “I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t do something.” She turned to the lemur, who was staring at her with his intelligent eyes. “Stay here, Momo. In case they come back. Aqil, let‘s go.”

  
Her raven flew after her as she grabbed her coat and headed out of the oasis and into the bitter cold air of the Northern Water Tribe.

  
Sage soon arrived at the front of the palace, where the battle was in full swing and being waged viciously. The Fire Nation had broken through the wall, and their soldiers were crawling along the icy terrain. The Waterbenders were holding their own, but they were still greatly outnumbered.

  
With a grim determination, Sage tore down the steps, running toward the fight. Aqil took off to fly high above, keeping an eye out for his friend. Sage dodged the Water Tribe citizens that were falling back, screaming in terror. They ignored her and she ignored them as she continued to run, using her Airbending to give herself an extra boost.

  
Finally, she came to the first line of enemy soldiers. They were bludgeoning the Waterbenders, forcing them to retreat as they unleashed massive fireballs. Sage grit her teeth, running full force toward the tanks she had become acquainted with at the Northern Air Temple. In one fell swoop she let go of all her inhibitions, sending a massive wave of water barreling toward the tanks. As soon as the liquid hit the metal, she let out a strong breath, freezing the water into spiked shards that collapsed the caterpillar wheels of several tanks at once.

  
She could see from the corner of her eye the other warriors staring at her in shock and fear, but she forced herself to ignore them as a stream of fire came rushing towards her. With a grim snarl, Sage whirled her hands around the fire, bending it safely out of her way before coming back with two powerful shots of her own.

  
Now the Water Tribe warriors fell back, too disturbed by the sight of this supposed Earthbender being able to Firebend _and_ Waterbend. The Fire Nation soldiers also looked terrified, and some did flee as a result. But true to their nature the rest came charging forward, only now they weren’t shooting to kill.

  
Sage dodged their attacks well enough, though a few times she was snagged by a stray spear or a lick of flame. Aqil circled above, shrieking out his warning when he saw she was too occupied with her opponents to notice an attempted sneak attack.

  
After what seemed like hours Sage finally made a retreat, exhausted beyond all measure. She used her Airbending to scamper away, agilely avoiding the attacking Fire Nation soldiers. As she ran, she noticed the other Water Tribe warriors dodging out of her way like she was the plague itself. Word must have spread quickly about her. Sage felt the burning sensation of dread boiling in her stomach, but she would have to deal with it later; right now she needed a brief reprieve to rally herself for another attack.

  
She stopped at an empty bridge, leaning back against the solid ice to catch her breath. Aqil landed next to her, eyeing her with concern. Once she had managed to calm herself, Sage reached out a shaking finger to stroke his feathers.

  
“This is one hell of a fight, huh?” she remarked to the raven. He cocked his head to the side and cawed gently.

  
She stayed there long enough to gather a second wind before pushing herself away from the bridge and scanning the distance to see where most of the enemy soldiers lay. Sage glanced up at the sky, noting with mild surprise that darkness was already descending. She hadn't even realized the day had gone by; she had been far too concerned with the battle to care much about anything else.

  
As she ran back down to street level, Aqil let out a loud cry of panic, his wings flapping wildly. Sage turned to see what was wrong and gasped; the moon was turning a sickly blood red color, casting everything around in its ruby glow. Sage winced as a radiating ache went through her chest. She shook her head to force the pain out of her mind and ran down the pathway, coming to a sudden stop. She spotted Master Pakku, his massive funnel of water collapsing. All around other Waterbenders were losing control, unable to bend the water anymore. Whatever was happening to the moon was a major shift in the Fire Nation’s favor.

  
With a fierce cry, Sage leapt out into the open, a wave of fire effectively pushing back the oncoming soldiers that had been intent on delivering the final blow to Pakku. He looked up, shock evident in his aged face, but Sage didn’t stop. She lashed out again, this time sending the frozen snow to hurl the soldiers off their feet. She pushed them back again and again until they knew to retreat.

  
Sage looked around, but Master Pakku had already disappeared. She heaved a sigh, only to look up when the red haze was lifted and the moon shone brightly once again. A small smile graced her weary face, and she looked around to see where else her services could be used.

  
And then, darkness fell upon the icy land.

  
Sage cried out as a stab of pain radiated through her heart. She snapped her head up, seeing the moon completely gone from the sky. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but her attention was brought back to the battle at hand, the bright flares of the Fire Nation soldiers coming her way.

  
Aqil cackled insults at the enemy as Sage snarled, sending a wave of wind careening toward the men. She then followed up with several spikes of ice, punching them through the ranks.

  
Several Firebenders kicked out, their flames shooting toward her quickly. Sage jumped up, slamming back into the snow and melting it into a wave of icy water that hit the soldiers head on.

  
The back and forth continued. Sage held her ground, but the soldiers were ruthless, gaining up on her whenever they had the window to do so. She almost wished for someone to help her, but she knew that wouldn’t happen; she was on her own.

  
Aqil cried out in warning, but Sage was too slow. A soldier managed to knock her off balance, and the Firebenders gathered together to aid their comrade with more fire blasts. She tried to lift a shield for herself made of ice, but the strength behind the attacks were too strong, and she was too tired by this point.

  
Sage grunted as she hit the snow heavily. Her vision was soon filled with several spears.

  
Before anything else could be done the soldiers suddenly backed off, crying out in terror. Sage lifted her head, wondering what happened only to have her jaw drop in shock.

  
Nearby, flowing through the canals, was a large, glowing blue water spirit. At the white center of its heart she saw Aang, moving as one with the being.

  
The Ocean Spirit and her friend turned their heads, their blazing white eyes gazing at her, and she knew they could see right into her soul. Aqil landed next to her, staring back at the spirit calmly.

  
After a moment they turned away, continuing to cross the ravaged tribe until they ended up in the open waters of the sea. There, Aang and the Ocean Spirit easily pushed back the Fire Nation fleet, chasing the soldiers away for good.

  
A blooming sensation spread within Sage’s chest, and she looked up to see that the moon was back in the sky. She shakily stood up; the battle was over, and the Water Tribe had won. But the worst was yet to come. That, she could be sure of.

  
A sudden movement to her left caught her eye, and she turned to see Prince Zuko standing there in the shadows of the wreckage, his eyes appraising her in an odd way. Not far behind him was the shorter, tubbier man that she had seen before, and he, too, was looking at her strangely. Before she could do anything else, they ran off and disappeared.

  
Moments later, Aqil let out yet another shriek, and Sage felt her hands being jerked behind her back and clamped with heavy shackles. She looked back to see several Water Tribe warriors glaring down at her with both anger and fear. She was turned to face Master Pakku, his expression neutral.

  
“The chief wants to have a few words with you,” he said, gesturing to the warriors.

  
Sage was promptly dragged across the tribe and back up the palace steps. Once they got to the main chamber, Sage felt her heart breaking at the sight of her friends’ faces; Aang and Katara looked shocked and betrayed, while Sokka simply looked livid. Chief Arnook stood tall on the raised platform, his face lined with grief but his eyes stern and appraising. Once they reached an appropriate distance, she was forced to her knees.

  
“An Earth Kingdom citizen?” the chief asked rhetorically. “What kind of person is it that is able control all the elements?”

  
Sage grimaced, unable to look the older man in the eyes. “The Avatar, for one,” she remarked with dark sarcasm, earning herself a shove for her disrespect.

  
“You lied to us. You endangered countless lives with your deceit. So, I will ask this once and once only; who are you?” The chief’s voice boomed in the large room, echoing unpleasantly in her ears. Sage heaved a sigh, finally looking up at the man.

  
“I’m a Spiritbender,” she answered. “I was born in a land on the other side of the Spirit World. My being here was a mistake, and I haven’t been able to return since.”

  
She heard Sokka scoff in disbelief, and Chief Arnook also seemed skeptical of her words. That set off her temper.

  
“ _That_! That is _exactly_ why I never said anything! Because I know how it sounds, but it’s the truth! That’s what you wanted, so that’s what you get!”

  
“And yet you still felt the need to lie all this time, to pretend to be something you weren’t!” Chief Arnook shot back. “How can we believe anything else you say? For all we know, you could be in league with the Fire Nation and even if you are not you could be captured and used in this war and destroy all that we have worked for! You are a liability!”

  
A tense silence met his words, and Sage allowed her gaze to flick over to her friends. _Former friends…_ she corrected silently, their stony expressions still firmly in place.

  
“The best thing we can do is lock you away and make sure your influence cannot turn the tides in this war,” Chief Arnook announced, gesturing to his warriors. They made to pick Sage up, but she was at her wit‘s end. She nimbly leapt out of their grasps in a burst of air, landing several feet away. They all converged to attack, but she quickly spoke up.

  
“ _Listen to me!_ ” Sage demanded. “I do not want to hurt any of you! But I refuse to be locked away for something I have no control over. And if you think I’ll come quietly, then you’re mistaken. I would sooner die than become anyone’s prisoner!”

  
The entire room stared grimly at Sage, but she held her ground. She would show them just what she could do, and then they would know. _And they’d hate me forever_ , one part of her whispered. _They already do_ , the other part remarked sadly.

  
Finally, Chief Arnook heaved a sigh. “Unshackle the girl,” he ordered.

  
“But, sir-” one of his warriors started to protest.

  
“ _Now!_ ”

  
The cuffs were taken away none too gently, and Sage rubbed her raw wrists, her gaze fixed onto the older man before her.

  
“It is only in light of the already substantial losses we have suffered today that I am letting you go. But know this; you are forever banished from our tribe. Attempt to come back, and you will be met with deadly force. You will be escorted to retrieve your belongings and you will leave immediately.”

  
Sage nodded stiffly and allowed herself to be led to her old room. She passed by Sokka, Katara, and Aang, but none of them said anything. There wasn’t anything left to be said.

  
Once she had her belongings together and strapped onto her back, once again wearing her old black cloak instead of the wonderfully warm Water Tribe coat she had been given, she was led out of the palace and down the winding paths. The citizens avoided her at all costs, and she heaved a heavy sigh; it was going to take some time to adjust to be alone again. But she would get used to it. Eventually.

  
At the wall where they had first come into the tribe, so much happier and lighter in spirit, she saw her former friends gathered there as if determined to see her leave for themselves. Master Pakku was there as well, along with a boat.

  
“Chief Arnook has charged me with seeing you to the nearest settlement,” he remarked neutrally, though it didn’t take a genius to see that he really didn’t want to. Sage grit her jaw and looked up at the sky, the black speck that was her bird circling high above.

  
“You know what?” she muttered, glaring at the older man. “Don’t bother. I’ve managed on my own for eight years; I’m capable of traveling without anyone‘s help.”

  
Before they could say anything Sage leapt up into the air with a burst of her Airbending. She landed on the crumbling façade of the wall briefly before dropping down towards the water. As soon as her feet touched the ocean, she froze the water into a makeshift ice float and began a rhythmic motion of her arms, making a large wave to propel herself quickly away from the Northern Water Tribe.

  
She didn’t look back. Aqil flew above her, watching out for anything that could come ahead. Her cheeks became wet, but it wasn’t just from the spray of the ocean as Sage moved through the water, wondering what she would possibly be able to do with herself now.


	8. Learning the Ropes Again

Learning the Ropes Again

A few days had passed and Aang, Katara, and Sokka were packing up their things, loading them onto the large boat they would be traveling on until they got to the Earth Kingdom. They had been advised it would be best to have an escort with them as they traveled, in light of the recent battle. Plus, it would give them a chance to spend a little more time with Master Pakku, who would be taking the ship down to the Southern Water Tribe with some other Waterbenders and healers to help rebuild their fallen sister tribe.

  
Aang sat on Appa, Momo laying next to him. He was staring off into the distance, looking pensive.

  
“Well, that’s the last of it,” Sokka remarked, brushing off his hands as he came up to the sky bison. “Finally, we can start heading out.”

  
“Ready to find an Earthbending master, Aang?” Katara asked kindly, standing next to her brother.

  
“I had an Earthbending master…” Aang muttered under his breath, but they heard him.

  
“Nooo, you had a lying and deceiving…liar. She was _not_ a master,” Sokka declared, crossing his arms.

  
“I still can’t believe it. She was so nice,” Katara remarked sadly.

  
“Yeah, well, I said from the start we shouldn’t have trusted her so soon. But nope; no one ever listens to me!” Sokka threw his hands in the air to make his point.

  
“Gee, I wonder why,” Katara rolled her eyes.

  
“She was a Firebender, too!” Aang suddenly exclaimed, starling Momo. “She could have taught me Firebending!”

  
“Aang, get over it,” Sokka said sternly. “She’s gone. And if we’re lucky, she’s not coming back. Besides, her being a Firebender just makes her all the more guilty.”

  
“I just wish we could have understood why she never told us. And where she actually came from…” Katara mused aloud to herself, making Sokka groan.

  
“What is with you two?!” he demanded. “She lied to us! She’s a traitor!”

  
“Sokka, how can you hate her so easily? I know what she did was wrong, but…” Katara hesitated for a moment. “You said yourself she was almost like a sister to you. She was like a sister to me…”

  
“Yeah, she was,” Sokka replied. “And now, she’s not. End of story. Now come on, we’ve got a long journey to the Earth Kingdom.” He stalked away, his irritated grumbling drifting back to them.

  
“She was an Airbender, too,” Aang murmured softly to Katara, staring at Appa’s fur.

  
“I know, Aang,” Katara said sympathetically. “But…Sokka’s right. She’s gone, and now we need to move forward. You’ll find another master to teach you Earthbending. You did say Bumi would be a great teacher before, right?”

  
“Yeah. I know,” Aang sighed, sliding off of Appa to join his friends on the ship.

\- - -

Sage stood at the river bank, Waterbending fish out of the flowing current. It has been a few weeks since she had been banished from the Northern Water Tribe, and from her friends, and for the most part she had settled back into her old routine fairly quickly. There was still a nagging part of her that felt strangely empty inside at their absence, but Sage managed to find things to occupy herself during the day. Like fishing, for example.

  
She already had two plump fish on the ground next to her and was aiming for a third. Sage was rather hungry at this point, and the very thought of roasting meat was making her mouth water.

  
Her faithful companion was perched in a tree nearby, grooming his feathers. Aqil had served as a good distraction as well, always flying around her head and cawing at her when he found her in a morose mood. Well, truth be told, he was more often than not annoying. But that was a distraction in and of itself.

  
Sage managed to lift her last fish out of the water, taking her dagger and lopping off its head swiftly. After her silent prayer of thanks, she wrapped the three fish in some leaves to carry back to her camp; she would be eating well today.

  
As she turned to walk back through the trees, a low curse emanated from her right. Sage stopped, listening intently. After a few minutes another curse sounded in the air, a little louder this time.

  
Sage wavered, wondering if it was a wise idea to investigate. After a few moments of indecision she hid her fish away in the underbrush and set off down the riverbank toward the noise, Aqil gliding along behind her.

  
She walked for a short while, eventually coming to a large boulder in her path. Beyond it, she could hear the sounds of someone thoroughly frustrated, the splashing of the water punctuating his cursing. Sage frowned; his voice sounded oddly familiar. She gave a glance to her raven, who had landed in the tree above her. He was peering over at the man beyond the boulder, then he looked down at Sage with amusement in his eyes. With a shrug, Sage began to climb the rock as quietly as she could, though she could have probably stomped around for all the notice the man would have taken of her, what with his own predicament.

  
As Sage poked her head above the boulder, she blinked in shock. There, ankle deep in the river and as angry as ever, was Prince Zuko. But he looked so…shabby now. He no longer had his patch of long hair; now it was a soft, short fuzz along his entire scalp. He was wearing patchy, plain clothes that would have been appropriate for some poor farmer or villager. Sage idly wondered if he had stolen them.

  
He was currently wielding a long stick with a crudely sharpened end, attempting to stab into the water and catch a fish. But with all his exuberance, he was just scaring the game away. Zuko stabbed into the water again and again, his frustration clear. But to Sage the whole thing just looked funny to her, and she let out a soft laugh.

  
Zuko’s head snapped around, his eyes boring into her own. For a moment, neither of them did anything.

  
Then, with a roar, Zuko abandoned his spear and shot a fireball at Sage. She yelped in surprise, ducking down behind the rock. She then grit her teeth and jumped back out, taking the water from the river and slamming the prince back into the trunk of a tree behind him, She swiftly froze the water, creating an icy cocoon with only Zuko’s head and feet free.

  
“Where’s the Avatar?!” he demanded. Sage could see he was gradually melting the ice with his fire; she only had a few moments before he resumed attacking her.

  
“I got news for you, prince, I’m no longer with them,” Sage said, holding out her hands in a defensive stance.

  
“Oh really?” Zuko sneered. “They saw you for what you really were then; a freak!”

  
“Keep talking, Zuko, I’d love an excuse to seal your mouth shut,” Sage shot back.

  
Zuko snarled, and he was nearly free of his ice prison when Sage said the first thing that came to mind.

  
“What happened, you get banished again or something?”

  
Judging from the livid look in his eyes, that was the wrong thing to say.

  
“That’s none of your damn business!” Zuko snapped, breaking away from his icy shell. Sage steeled herself for another barrage of attacks, but instead, Zuko stormed off.

  
“What, you’re giving up?” Sage called out to him.

  
“Leave. Me. Alone,” Zuko replied through gritted teeth, not looking back.

  
Sage blinked, and on impulse started following the angry young man. In the back of her mind, she knew she should definitely leave him alone. He was dangerous; he had attacked her friends countless times, after all. _Former friends_ , part of her corrected once again.

  
“Well, what about your fish?” Sage asked when she was abreast with Zuko. “Surely you don’t want to starve the rest of the-”

  
She was cut off by his hand grabbing the front her shirt, shoving her back against a nearby tree. Zuko glared down at her, his golden eyes swimming with hate and anger.

  
“What the hell does it matter to you anyway, freak?” he hissed.

  
“I suggest you let me go,” Sage retorted evenly, glaring back at him.

  
“And what are you going to do if I don’t?” he challenged, smirking nastily down at her. Sage narrowed her eyes, and then moved her foot to stomp hard onto his own.

  
Zuko yelled out in pain, promptly letting her go and grabbing the offended appendage. “What the hell is your problem?!” he shouted at her.

  
“Do that again and next time I’ll aim a little higher,” Sage promised, crossing her arms. Zuko glared daggers at her, still grumbling under his breath.

  
“Zuko? Is that you?”

  
Both teens turned toward the new voice, then recoiled in shock and revulsion as the man stepped into view. He was covered in ugly, red blotches, his face quite swollen. Sage was amazed he could see anything. Or even speak. Or move at all.

  
“Uncle, tell me you didn’t…” Zuko trailed off, pinching the skin between his eyes in exasperation.

  
“Remember that plant I thought might be tea?” the older man asked, idly scratching his belly with one hand and the other scratching his back with what looked like a branch of some sort. “It wasn’t.”

  
Sage stared wide eyed at this seemingly intelligent man. Didn’t he realize that a lot of the plants around here were poisonous?

  
“When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing,” he continued, oddly calm for someone in his predicament. “But look what I found!” He held out the branch he had been using to scratch his back, and Sage saw that it was full of maka’ole berries. “These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant! That…or maka’ole berries that cause blindness.”

  
“They’re maka’ole berries. Definitely,” Sage remarked. Both men turned to look at her.

  
“How would _you_ know?” Zuko scowled, yanking the branch out of his uncle’s hand and throwing it back into the trees.

  
“Bacui berries a little larger than Maka’ole berries, and they have a softer skin,” Sage replied, crossing her arms once more. “Maybe you guys should stick to sailing around on your Fire Nation ship; you clearly have no idea how to survive out in the wild.”

  
Zuko looked ready to start shooting fireballs at Sage again but his uncle stepped forward, discreetly placing himself between the teens.

  
“I am afraid we are now fugitives from the Fire Nation. But you are correct; we are in sore need of guidance,” the man said kindly, smiling as well as he could with his swollen face. Sage furrowed her eyebrows at the news. What had happened to make these two run from the Fire Nation?

  
“If you’re so smart about surviving in the wild, why don’t you go ahead and fix my tea obsessed uncle?” Zuko challenged, glaring at Sage.

  
“It would take too much time to make the appropriate salve. Time that your uncle doesn’t have. There is a village not too far from here; I’m sure you’d find someone there with the necessary medicines.”

  
“We’re enemies of the Earth Kingdom! You really expect us just to walk into a village like this?!” Sage was beginning to suspect nothing ever made the prince happy.

  
“But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we’ll be turned over to Azula,” Zuko’s uncle said, scratching at his rashes.

  
Zuko grumbled darkly, closing his eyes in annoyance. “Fine. Earth Kingdom it is.” He turned and started to walk off the way his uncle had come from.

  
“Now, Zuko. You should thank this young woman for helping us,” his uncle admonished. He didn’t even flinch at the look his nephew shot him.

  
“She’s just a freak. The Avatar’s ally,” he spat hatefully.

  
“Former ally…” Sage muttered under her breath.

  
“We owe her our gratitude,” his uncle continued, unfazed. He turned to Sage, his eyes kind. “Would you care to join us? The company of a beautiful young woman would help keep my mind off of this terrible rash.”

  
Despite herself, Sage chuckled at the older man’s charm. “Well, since you put it that way…sure. I need to get some supplies anyway.”

  
Zuko grimaced and stalked away from the pair, furious with the turn of events. Once Sage had grabbed her meager pile of coins, she joined Zuko and his uncle, who introduced himself as Iroh.

  
They entered the village a short while later, Zuko wearing a straw hat pulled low over his face and Iroh looking more swollen than ever. Sage looked around until she spotted a healing house and quickly brought the affected man inside.

  
He was swiftly attended to by a young woman with wide eyes and a kind face. She was quite shocked that someone had actually ingested the white jade plant, as a tea no less, but she attended to Iroh’s rash diligently. Sage and Zuko sat on a bench nearby, both occupying spaces as far from the other as possible.

  
“So, where are you traveling from?” the girl asked as she rung out her rag.

  
“Yes! We’re travelers,” Zuko shot to his feet, trying far too hard to appear nonchalant. Sage rolled her eyes at his antics.

  
“Do you have names?” the young girl asked, her face alight with amusement.

  
“Names? Of course we have names.” Zuko thought for a moment, and Sage couldn’t wait to hear what he came up with. “I’m…Lee. And this is my uncle…Mushi. And…my cousin…Su.” Sage shot him a glare, which he studiously ignored.

  
“Yes, my nephew was named after his father so we just call him Junior!” Iroh replied, winking in Sage’s direction. She smothered a laugh at the look on Zuko’s face.

  
“Mushi, Su, and Junior, huh? My name is Song,” the young healer said, turning to smile at Zuko and Sage. “You guys look like you could use a good meal,” she remarked, slapping Iroh’s hand away as he tried to continue scratching his healing rash. “Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

  
“Sorry, but we need to be moving on,” Zuko replied, looking away.

  
“That’s too bad,” Song said. “My mom always makes too much roast duck.”

  
“Where do you live, exactly?” Iroh inquired, lighting up at the promise of a hot meal. This time Sage couldn’t keep her laughter in check, and she earned herself a heated glare from Zuko as a result.

  
Later that night, after Sage had gone to gather the supplies she needed, they were seated at Song’s table, eating a very hearty meal. It had been weeks since Sage had eaten anything quite this filling, and she relished every bite, knowing that it would likely be weeks again before she had such a satisfying meal.

  
“My daughter tells me you’re refugees,” Song’s mother remarked as she brought out another dish. “We were once refugees ourselves.”

  
“When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village,” Song explained, sadness tinting her voice. “All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father…”

  
“I…haven’t seen my father in many years,” Zuko replied quietly, looking grim.

  
“Oh. Is he fighting in the war?” Song asked. Both Sage and Iroh listened intently, wondering what Zuko would say.

  
“Yeah,” he said shortly, focusing on his food.

  
For a time the table was quiet. Sage pushed back her empty bowl, grateful to have a full stomach.

  
“So, Su. If you don’t mind my saying, you don’t exactly look…related to your father and cousin,” Song’s mother observed after a length of silence. Sage could feel Iroh and Zuko’s stares on her, and she chuckled inwardly.

  
“Well, that’s because I’m adopted,” she replied easily, smiling at the older woman.

  
“Oh, really? What happened to you family? If you don‘t mind my asking,” Song inquired.

  
“My parents…disappeared when I was a little girl. I never found out what happened to them.” _More lies…brilliant_ , Sage thought to herself, but their hostesses seemed to buy her story as they finished eating.

  
After helping clean up, they were encouraged to stay and rest a little while longer before they headed out again. Zuko promptly disappeared outside, leaving Sage and Iroh to sit inside. Song’s mother served them some tea and left them to enjoy their time in peace.

  
“So. If I may ask, what really happened to your parents?” Iroh asked after a few minutes of silent drinking.

  
Sage looked up, wondering how he had managed to see through her lie. The last time she had refrained from telling the truth, it had cost her some of the best friends she had ever had in this world. But at the same time, the man before her was of the Fire Nation, refugee now or not. Kind or not. But as Iroh waited patiently for her answer, his blotch free face filled with nothing but polite curiosity, Sage decided that this time, the truth was the best way to go.

  
“My father was part of the king’s army, where I come from. He was a general, and that had him coming and going from home a lot,” Sage began. “I always worried about him, but he was a strong man. A strong Spiritbender. My mother always told me he would come back. Nothing could ever keep him from us for long. But then, one day…he didn’t come back. Several other soldiers came to us, about a week after he was supposed to return home, to report that he and his soldiers had been attacked. They disappeared without a trace, but we had the king’s solemn vow that he wouldn’t rest until they were found.” Sage let out a humorless laugh at that moment. “He gave up after a few months.

  
“My mother was a wreck. She cried all the time, though she never did it when she knew I was around. I was eight when we got the news that he had disappeared. All I can remember thinking was that I had to do something, anything, to bring my family back together. That’s when things were good, when all three of us were safe and happy in our home. When we were told that the king was calling off the search, my mother disappeared into her room and didn’t come out the rest of the day. That night, I left her a note saying I was going to find papa and bring him back home. The last memory I have of my mother was the heartbroken look on her face when the soldiers told her they were giving up. But I wasn’t going to give up. I couldn’t.”

  
Sage wiped her face as a few tears leaked out. “I was so stupid to think I could actually do something. I was just a child; I had no idea what I was doing. I got lost so quickly. I wandered around the forest beyond our village, scared and alone. I ended up finding a cave, and I went inside to seek shelter.” She frowned then, lost in her memory. “There was a strange light near the back of the cave. I went towards it, but it kept moving farther away, so I started running after it. I felt like I was in a trance and couldn’t do anything about it. Before I knew it, I fell out into a boggy swamp. There are no swamps around my home. I was somewhere else entirely.”

  
“The Spirit World,” Iroh said softly, his golden eyes appraising Sage. She nodded in affirmation.

  
“I remember this one spirit who helped me. It was a giant wolf, with strange markings on its fur. It led me to another cave, and I thought I’d be back in the forest of my home and I could go back to my mother. But instead, I ended up in this world. And in the Fire Nation, no less.” Sage heaved a sigh and set down her teacup. “I’ve been here ever since, unable to find a way back home. Or find my dad.”

  
“You really think he could be here?” Iroh asked gently.

  
“The soldiers had said he and his troop disappeared near the cave system I had gotten lost in. It’s the only thing that’s kept me going all these years. Knowing that he could be here, somewhere. As lost as I am,” Sage remarked. “I can’t think any other way, because if I do…”

  
“It will all have been a failure,” Iroh finished for her.

  
“Exactly,” Sage said bitterly. They were silent for a moment, until Sage couldn’t hold her curiosity in any longer. “You’re not at all shocked to learn I came from another world entirely?”

  
Iroh chuckled. “I’ve had my own adventures into the Spirit World, my dear. I know what amazing things can happen. Do all the people from your world bend all the elements as well?”

  
“No. It’s a lot like around here; you have to be born with the gift. Or, rather, the spirits have to choose you to have the gift.” Sage pulled out her spirit crystal, showing Iroh the amethyst rock. “The spirits give those they deem worthy these crystals, and after our first year of life our energies become intertwined, and we become Spiritbenders. Then we’re able to control the elements. Among other things. But that knowledge has been lost for millennia.” She paused, chuckling lightly. “So, in actuality, it’s nothing like around here.”

  
They both laughed at that, until Zuko came storming into the room. He glanced from his uncle to Sage, his expression stony and guarded.

  
“We’re leaving. Now,” he said before stalking off again.

  
“Is he always like that?” Sage asked, raising an eyebrow at Iroh.

  
“Most of the time, yes,” he relented, standing up from the cushions they had been sitting upon.

  
Outside, Song and her mother were seeing them off. The older woman gave Iroh some extra food for the road, much to his pleasure.

  
“Thank you for the duck,” he said, a smile upon his face. “It was excellent.”

  
“You’re welcome,” Song’s mother replied. “It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such…gusto!”

  
“Much practice,” Iroh chuckled, rubbing his belly. He and Sage bowed to their hostesses in thanks, but from the corner of her eye she saw Zuko simply turn and start to walk away.

  
“Junior!” Iroh called to Zuko. “Where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people.”

  
Zuko stopped for a moment before turning back to bow with his hands clasped. “Thank you,” he said shortly, turning again to leave with Iroh and Sage following close behind.

  
“I know you don’t think there’s any hope left in the world,” Song called out to him. “But there _is_ hope. The Avatar has returned!”

  
Sage quickly glanced sidelong at Zuko, whose features seemed to harden at the very mention of the name. “I know,” he muttered.

  
The two woman returned to their home and the three of them left through their front gate. Sage and Iroh continued up the path, but Zuko stopped, eyeing the family’s ostrich horse. After a moment of deliberation, he went up to the animal and untied it from its post.

  
“What are you doing?” Iroh demanded his nephew in an undertone. “These people just showed you great kindness.”

  
“They’re about to show us a little more kindness,” he retorted, causing Sage to grimace at his twisted values. “Well?”

  
Iroh debated with himself before relenting and hopping onto the back of the sturdy animal. Zuko almost looked in pain as he appraised Sage in what she assumed was an invitation of sorts.

  
“I’ll walk, thanks,” she remarked, moving ahead of them.

  
“Suit yourself,” Zuko sneered, kicking the animal into a quick trot. Sage raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

  
Moments later she sped by the two men on an air scooter, something that she had seen Aang make many times in the past. She glanced back and stuck her tongue out at Zuko as she disappeared from their sight.

  
Sage soon arrived back at her little campsite, greeted by a rather irritated Aqil. He squawked indignantly at her as she dropped from her air scooter and walked over to her tent.

  
“No one forced you to stay here, buddy,” Sage remarked, poking the raven in the chest. As dropped her bag of supplies next to her pack, she heard the sound of someone approaching, turning in surprise to see Zuko and Iroh. She had been sure she had seen the last of them. Iroh dismounted the ostrich horse and approached Sage, his nephew looking thoroughly annoyed.

  
“Is there something you need?” she asked the older man curiously.

  
“Yes. Your guidance,” Iroh said. “My nephew and I would be greatly pleased if you joined us, helped us in our time of need. I know what you must think of us and of our past. But this is a new beginning for us; a chance to turn over a new leaf. And we could certainly use the knowledge of one who knows how to live in the wilderness.” Zuko cleared his throat pointedly, and Iroh sighed. “My nephew has only agreed to this on the condition you train with him using all of your elements.”

  
Sage rolled her eyes, knowing perfectly well why the prince would want such a thing. But she wasn’t Aang. Just because they could both control all four elements that did not mean their fighting styles were the same.

  
But even so, Sage had enjoyed her time in the company of the Avatar and his friends. Although Zuko would be a huge sore spot, she could still enjoy the company of this kindly man in front of her. She deserved that much at least. Aqil flew over onto her shoulder, appraising the men with his beady eyes.

  
“Alright. I’ll help you guys out. You should know, Zuko,” Sage turned her gaze to the scowling young man, “that if you want me to train with you, I’m not going to going to go easy on you.”

  
“Neither will I,” he shot back.

  
“Then it’s settled!” Iroh clapped his hands together happily. “We passed by a little cavern not too far from here. It will do nicely for the night.”

  
Sage nodded her agreement and packed up her belongings. Once she had her gear strapped to her back, she made to follow the two men before clapping a hand to her head.

  
“Damn it! I forgot the fish!” She ran back to where she had hidden the carcasses, hoping the mild night would not have rotted the meat just yet; they would be good for the trio to eat for breakfast without having to spend extra time fishing. However, when they got to the hiding spot, all that was left were torn leaves and a few stray black feathers.

  
“Aqil!” Sage lamented. “Did you eat all three fish?!” She turned to glare at the bird on her shoulder, who merely ruffled his feathers haughtily. “I worked hard for those!”

  
“Oh yeah, it must have been really hard to _Waterbend_ them out of the river,” Zuko sneered. Sage shot him a glare.

  
“Now now, let’s not argue,” Iroh interjected. “It’s been a long day. We would all benefit from some rest.”

  
Both Sage and Zuko grimaced, but allowed the older man to have it his way and they left for the cavern to set up camp. Once there, Sage divvied out her blankets to the other two, getting a thank you from Iroh and a mumbled sentence from Zuko. They all settled down onto the hard ground with a sigh. Aqil folded himself up by her head, tucking himself into a black ball of feathers as he went to sleep. Sage followed soon after, wondering what she was getting herself into.


	9. Mildly Aggravating

Mildly Aggravating

The next morning, Sage awoke and stretched out the kinks in her muscles. Though sleeping directly on the ground was not ideal, she had no issues with doing it from time to time. Her new companions, however, were clearly unaccustomed to roughing it.

  
Iroh let out a few groans as he stretched his weary limbs, but at least his temper was even. Zuko, on the other hand, seemed even more foul-eyed than usual. And that was saying something.

  
“Anyone else want some fish for breakfast?” Sage asked once she had limbered up her muscles.

  
“That sounds delicious. But I think I will have the roast duck this morning,” Iroh replied.

  
“I’m not eating anything that’s been _Waterbended_ ,” Zuko spat.

  
Sage rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t going to Waterbend them out this time. Either way, I don’t care. You want to be fussy, that’s your problem.” She grabbed her fishing pole and, with Aqil seated upon her shoulder, she left the cavern and headed down to the riverbank.

  
Truth be told, Sage needed some time alone to think over her rather abrupt reintroduction to being part of a group. Especially one that was a polar opposite to what she had enjoyed some weeks ago.

  
She cast out her line, wedged the pole into the ground, and sprawled out leisurely along the grass, Aqil perched in the tree above her. Sage supposed that she was, deep down, feeling lonely. It had been years since she had really connected with anyone, and doing so with Aang, Sokka, and Katara had reacquainted Sage with the part of herself that enjoyed peoples’ company. Of course, it had ended in disaster. As she knew it would. But Sage had been able to fool herself at the time, allowing herself to sink into the comfort they offered and forget that she was different. Worlds apart different.

  
There was one bright spot of difference, however, between her former friends and her new acquaintances. And that was that the latter already knew of her oddity, and better yet they were fine with it. Well, Zuko would hate her no matter what she could do, so that didn’t really matter. Sage supposed that it was only because they were now fugitives that they accepted her as she was rather than trying to attack and capture her. Though she had to admit, even if Iroh was not a fugitive she doubted he would act any differently toward her. And that made her happy thinking about it.

  
Her brow furrowed as another thought occurred to her. Zuko might not try anything yet, but if he ever crossed paths with the Avatar again he may just try to capture her as well as Aang. And their supposed training sessions would only help with that.

  
Sage smirked, chuckling after a moment. The spoiled prince wouldn’t be able to keep a hold of her for long. She’d make damn sure of that. All the same, it would be wise to have her guard up around the angry young man, at least until she knew what his plans for the future were.

  
A rustling came from her left a short while later, and Sage knew without having to look that it was Zuko. He stomped out of the bushes, radiating annoyance.

  
“Where’s the fish?” he demanded.

  
“In the river,” Sage replied, dangling her foot across her knee as she lay against the ground.

  
Zuko let out a noise of frustration. “I _know_ that. I mean why isn’t there any fish being cooked at the camp?”

  
“Because, Zuko,” Sage sighed, peering up at him. “I clearly haven’t caught anything yet.”

  
“What kind of hunter are you that you can’t catch a single fish?!” Zuko spat, his irritation flaring.

  
“You should know, O Wielder of the Spear,” Sage smirked. Before Zuko had a chance to let fly a stream of curses, she sat up with a sigh. “Fishing takes patience. Sometimes hours can go by before I catch anything. That’s just the way it is.” She shrugged, not at all bothered by the prospect of having to wait so long before eating. Zuko, on the other hand, seemed livid.

  
“This is ridiculous,” he muttered darkly, shooting off some flames from his clenched fists.

  
“If you’re that hungry why not just eat the leftover duck from last night, like your uncle?” Sage suggested.

  
“He already ate it all,” Zuko replied bitterly. Sage bit back a laugh, knowing that the prince’s temper was close to erupting, and she really didn’t feel like getting into a bending match so early in the morning.

  
“Well, I could Waterbend a fish out for you, but you already expressed your displeasure at the prospect,” Sage shrugged, leaning back on her hands.

  
There was silence for a moment, and Sage waited to either hear an answer from Zuko or for him to stalk away and be angry somewhere else. He finally let out a sigh and mumbled something under his breath.

  
“I’m sorry? I didn’t catch that,” Sage said innocently.

  
“I said do whatever will get the fish out sooner!” Zuko snapped, shooting her a glare.

  
Sage smiled and stood up smoothly, approaching the river. Aqil shuffled his feathers and watched intently. She looked into the flowing water, searching for the telltale shadows of the fish. Near the other bank, she saw one darting downstream. Sage put her hands out, bending the water around the fish and pulling it up out of the river. Within the liquid blob sat the plump creature, twisting around in displeasure. She bent the water closer to her, reaching to her belt for her dagger. Once she released her hold on the water, Sage lashed out and beheaded the fish, catching its corpse in her open hand. She murmured her prayer of thanks and held the fish out to Zuko by the tail.

  
“Breakfast,” she announced with a broad smile.

  
Zuko stared at her. “What were you muttering?”

  
“It’s a prayer for the departed soul of the fish to find peace in the afterlife. It’s something everyone did back where I come from,” Sage replied with a shrug. Zuko rolled his eyes and grabbed the fish from Sage’s hand.

  
“Freak,” he grumbled, turning to stalk off back to the cave.

  
“You’re welcome!” Sage yelled at his retreating form. She heaved a sigh and flopped back onto the ground, waiting for another fish to swim by and take her bait.

\- - -

Once Sage had eaten her own breakfast, they packed up and headed out. This time she relented and rode on the back of the ostrich horse with Zuko and Iroh. At least the grumpy prince was steering the animal, so she had the buffer of his uncle between them. She didn’t relish being so intimately close with him.

  
They traveled for a few hours, not speaking to one another the whole time. It made Sage feel somewhat awkward, but she was not used to these two men at the moment. Not enough to strike up a conversation so easily, at any rate. Eventually, Zuko deemed it necessary to stop and they dismounted with similar groans of stiffness. As Sage was stretching out her limbs, she noticed Zuko glaring at her.

  
“What?” she asked in annoyance.

  
“We’re going to train. Now,” Zuko said, crossing his arms. Sage grimaced.

  
“Come on, we just stopped to rest. Give me a minute to actually _do_ that,” she retorted, turning away.

  
That was a mistake. Sage heard the rush of fire speeding towards her, but she was able to jump out of the way with her Airbending just in time. She landed nimbly a few feet away, spinning around to glare at Zuko.

  
“When I say ‘now’, I mean _‘now’_!” he spat, wasting no time in shooting another stream of flames towards her. Sage dodged again before kicking up several rocks from the ground and hurling them toward the prince. Zuko ducked and punched out two fireballs in quick succession. Sage brushed one aside and caught the other, flinging it back towards him and then adding her own fireballs.

  
Iroh had pulled the ostrich horse to the side and was now sitting upon the ground with Aqil perched on his knee. Both watched the fight with mild interest.

  
Sage spun an air disc with her hands and shot it toward Zuko, hitting him square in the chest. He tumbled to the ground only to roll back up again, kicking in a long arc. The resulting flames curled toward her, leaving little room to dodge. Sage clapped her hands together and created a wedge, bending the fire around her and out of the way. She then slammed her foot into the ground and spikes of rock jutted up, speeding toward the prince and knocking him off balance again. With a whirl of her hands, Sage followed up with a powerful gust of wind, throwing Zuko to the ground in a heap. She quickly brought up a shard of rock from the ground, speeding the projectile toward him only to pull it back a breath away from his throat, the sharpened end barely grazing his skin.

  
“There’s your training for the day. Happy now?” Sage asked sarcastically, bending the stone away from the prince and dropping it heavily to the ground.

  
“I’m not finished yet!” Zuko shot up to his feet, bearing down upon her. Before either of the teens could begin the fight again, Iroh stepped in neatly between them.

  
“Alright, that’s enough! Zuko, now would be a good time to begin your mediation. I think it would benefit you as well, Sage. Later, you may both come back and train but it will be a proper session, with proper techniques.” Iroh glanced from one teen to the other sternly. Zuko growled and stalked off, dropping to the ground some distance away. Sage did the same in the opposite direction.

  
As she settled into her meditative stance, Aqil flew over and perched on her knee, gazing up at her with an amused look. Sage scowled at the raven before reluctantly closing her eyes. But whatever peace there was to be had was eluding her. All she could think of was the arrogant prince and his demanding ways. _No wonder he’s a fugitive_ , Sage thought viciously. _He’s insufferable_. She heaved a sigh and tried to force her mind to empty. She shifted her seat, scratched an itch, and sighed again.

  
“How the hell is anyone supposed to meditate with you making all that noise?!” Zuko suddenly snapped, turning to glare at Sage from across the clearing.

  
“Oh, so _sorry_ your highness that I’m not a freakin’ statue!” Sage shot back. “I didn’t mean to offend thee with my horrible need to breathe!”

  
“You’re not even sitting correctly!”

  
“And who died and made you King of Meditation?!”

  
“You want to do something, then do it right!”

  
“I _am_ doing it right!”

  
“ _No_ , you are not!”

  
“You’re not the boss of me! I can do whatever I want, however I want to do it!”

  
“Then have fun doing everything the wrong way!”

  
“Alright, everyone shut up and don’t move!”

  
Sage, Iroh, and Zuko turned to see a group of careworn bandits enter their clearing, wielding some formidable weapons. The leader, a burly man with a gap-toothed smile, was sneering at them with the confidence of a well seasoned thief.

  
“Hand over all your valuables and no one gets hurt!” His gravelly voice jarred unpleasantly. The rest of his cronies laughed and began to stalk toward the trio menacingly.

  
_They cornered the wrong people today_ , Sage mused with an inward smirk. She and Zuko stood with Iroh, watching the men carefully. With the barest of glances to one another, all three shot out with their Firebending, scattering the would-be thieves.

  
The strangers wasted no time in rallying back, charging with their weapons raised. It was three against six, but that didn’t stop the benders from returning the attacks. Zuko lashed out with an airborne kick, the arcing flames barreling toward two of the thieves. One fell back with a cry while the other ducked beneath the fire, raising his spear to strike. Iroh sent his own flames toward the thief, and Sage jumped in to block the ones who were charging at the unsuspecting older man.

  
It was chaos. The thieves lashed out at them time and time again, falling back to avoid the flames, and then running forward with their weapons raised. They switched targets so often, needing to stay on their toes as the men tried to separate the Firebenders.

  
Aqil flew overhead, cawing to Sage when one of their attackers would get past her guard and the other two were too busy to fight them off. However, As Sage spun a flaming disc toward her current target, she heard the raven’s cry and reacted too late. A red-hot pain flared along her left side and she spun around with a growl to fire a ball of flames towards the leader of the group. He managed to dodge and raised his sword high, readying to deal the final blow.

  
Zuko and Iroh came rushing forward, together shooting a large stream of fire towards the man and making him retreat. By then they had the thieves on the run, but not for long. As they were readying to charge forward again, the trio had decided enough was enough.

  
Iroh grabbed the ostrich horse’s reins, kicking out with a flaming foot toward one of the men. He dragged Sage onto the animal behind him, and behind her Zuko quickly jumped up. Iroh kicked the animal into action and they quickly made their escape, leaving behind the cursing thieves in their dust.

  
With every footfall their steed made, Sage had to grit her teeth against the pain that would flare along the left side of her torso. She could feel her blood oozing from the wound and staining her shirt. She prayed it wasn’t deep, but she wouldn’t know for sure until they were able to stop. And that wouldn’t be for some time yet; they needed distance between them and the thieves.

  
She was just starting to feel woozy from blood loss when Iroh finally pulled the ostrich horse to a stop. Nearby, Sage could hear the river running gently beyond the trees.

  
Behind her, she felt Zuko dismount. Iroh turned in his seat at the front to grasp her gently by the arms, guiding her off of the animal. Sage was mildly surprised to feel Zuko’s hands receiving her and guiding her to a tree to sit against. But she was in too much pain to care about the unexpected gentleness.

  
“What’s the matter with you? Didn’t you see that thief coming toward you?!” Zuko demanded in annoyance.

  
_Well. That lasted long_ , Sage thought sarcastically to herself.

  
“I’m sorry, I guess I was too preoccupied with all the other thieves trying to kill us,” she retorted, glancing down at her blood soaked tunic. Through the ripped fabric, she could see part of the gash that was sliced into her skin. Some of the blood had dried, but the wound was still bleeding steadily in places. “Where’s my pack?” Sage asked, gently peeling the tunic away from her side.

  
“Here.” Iroh came over with her bag and she leaned forward delicately to rummage through her belongings, looking for some fabric that could be sacrificed. She always kept some rags on hand for just such occasions. However, her one and only shirt was now ruined. They’d have to find a village somewhere so she could get a new one, but until then she’d just have to wash the bloodstains out as best as she could.

  
Once Sage had found what she was looking for she set her pack aside and gingerly stood up, wincing as the movement irritated her wound. “If only Katara were here,” she muttered.

  
“Who?” Zuko asked, narrowing his eyes.

  
“No one,” Sage replied shortly. “I’m going down to the river to clean up.”

  
“You will need to rest, but I believe it would be best to move on a little more before we settle down for the night,” Iroh said kindly.

  
“Okay,” Sage nodded. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.”

  
She set off through the trees, Aqil flying ahead of her. After a short walk she came to the riverbank, half hidden by the bushes growing along the edge. After some difficulty, Sage managed to squeeze herself through the underbrush, heaving a sigh. She double checked to be sure she was well hidden before stripping off her tunic, wincing as the movement dragged at her torn skin. She then removed her boots and trousers, clothed only in her undergarments. It would be annoying to have to deal with the wet cloth, but there was no way she was stripping completely naked with two men nearby.

  
Sage stepped into the cold river, wading forward until she could kneel down and have the water be up to her chest. She shivered at the icy chill, but then sighed as her skin numbed and the pain disappeared. She set to work gently washing her wound of the dried blood, patting at the cut. Beneath her fingers, she could feel the long gash that ran slightly diagonally from below her third rib to almost ending at her navel. Sage was grateful the wound had not been terribly deep, but it was long and she would most certainly have a scar.

  
_At least I escaped with my life_ , she thought to herself, now simply sitting in the river and enjoying the chill. After several long minutes, she remembered she still needed to wash her tunic. With a groan Sage waded out of the river and knelt by the bank, dunking her ruined shirt into the water and scrubbing at the stains. The blood had set in rather quickly, and she was having trouble getting the fabric to be even somewhat decent to wear.

  
All of a sudden, there was a rustling in the trees, and Sage whipped around to see the startled face of Zuko. For a brief moment, neither of them said or did anything. Then, reason returned to Sage and she quickly yanked her wet tunic out of the water to cover herself as much as possible.

  
“ _What the hell are you doing?!_ ” she shrieked, mortified. Zuko finally had the decency to cover his eyes, although it was hardly necessary now.

  
“You’ve been gone for almost half an hour! We thought you drowned or something!” he shot back from behind his hand.

  
“Well, you could have just yelled to me instead of barging out here!” Sage retorted, her face burning with embarrassment.

  
“You shouldn’t be sitting around half naked then!”

  
“I’m _wounded_ , you ass! I had to clean up!”

  
“ _Fine_! Just…hurry up so we can leave!” With that he stalked away, his back stiff with irritation. Sage groaned and covered her cheeks, the skin hot against her hands. Above in the trees, she heard Aqil shuffle around.

  
Sage shot her raven a glare. “You couldn’t have warned me about him?” she accused in annoyance. Aqil merely cocked his head.

  
Sage heaved a sigh and rung out her tunic; some of the blood had washed off but it was still no longer wearable for the long term. Once she had wrapped her torso in her makeshift bandage she got redressed and, with as much dignity as she could muster, returned to where her companions were waiting for her.

  
Zuko was already mounted upon the ostrich horse, facing determinedly in the opposite direction of where she appeared from. Iroh was standing off to the side, gazing around at the scenery. If he knew what had transpired moments before, he gave no indication of it. As soon as Sage had her bag strapped to her back, he mounted the animal behind his nephew, and she behind him, and they set off down their path once more.


	10. Tell Me Yours and I'll Tell You Mine

Tell Me Yours and I’ll Tell You Mine

They managed to find another shallow cave near a village, and after settling down to sleep (with Sage trying to get comfortable most of the night since her favored side was wounded) Iroh set out the next morning to get her a new set of clothes, despite her protestations.

  
“You cannot walk into any village like that, my dear,” Iroh reasoned. “I will return soon.” And with that he left, leaving Zuko and Sage alone, save for the raven currently grooming his feathers and the ostrich horse snuffling the ground and looking for food.

  
There was several minutes of awkward silence, neither teen willing to look at the other. Eventually Sage’s stomach started to grumble, and she let out a small sigh. At least if she went fishing, she could have some time to herself and not have to deal with this tense atmosphere. So she grabbed her fishing pole from her bag and stood up gingerly, her side still stinging painfully though not as bad as it had been the day before.

  
“What are you doing?” Zuko finally spoke up, glaring over at Sage.

  
“I’m going fishing, mother, is that okay?” Sage replied, rolling her eyes.

  
“You shouldn’t be moving around so much,” Zuko said, narrowing his own orbs.

  
“I’ll be fine.” Sage moved out of the cave and headed to the riverside without another word.

  
After about an hour she came back with three decent sized fish. Iroh had returned as well, and he smiled warmly upon seeing Sage with her catch.

  
“Excellent! I will prepare breakfast. Go and change into your new clothes,” he said, taking the fish from Sage and gesturing to the packages by her bag. Curious, she walked over and unwrapped them, noting happily that they contained a brand new tunic and trousers. The fabric felt soft beneath her fingers, and she smiled as she held the cloth against herself.

  
“How did you pay for this, Iroh?” she asked curiously.

  
“A charming beggar always gathers more coins,” he replied with a grin. Sage chuckled and headed back out to change in private. Her new attire was a blessing compared to her old, shabby clothes, and she fervently thanked Iroh as she shrugged on her shirt and trousers. Sage finished off her outfit by tying her sash around her waist as she returned to the cave, the smell of roasting fish permeating the air and making her mouth water at the aroma.

  
“Oh good, they fit!” Iroh remarked as she sat back down onto the floor.

  
“Yes. Thank you so much!” Sage replied, happily smoothing down her new clothes. Aqil flew over to her shoulder, cocking his head at the clothes before giving them an experimental peck. “Oi! Knock it off, Aqil,” Sage shooed the bird away.

  
Once the fish had been cooked and eaten, Sage packed up her stuff and they all mounted the ostrich horse, taking off at an easy lope. Once again they were silent for the most part, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

  
“We should give him a name,” Sage remarked after awhile of pondering their mount.

  
“What an excellent idea. What shall we call him?” Iroh replied.

  
“Hmm…” Sage tapped her chin thoughtfully. “How about…Nobu!”

  
From the front, Zuko scoffed. “What kind of name is that?”

  
“Well what would you suggest?” Sage retorted, craning around Iroh to glare at the prince.

  
“Nothing. It doesn’t need a name.”

  
“ _He_ is part of the group, so _he_ deserves a name,” Sage snapped, crossing her arms. From above them Aqil cawed, swirling around their heads. Zuko scowled, swatting at the raven when he came too close.

  
“Hey! Leave my bird alone!” Sage yelled.

  
“Then get it to stop flying around my head!” Zuko spat back.

  
They continued to bicker back and forth for the next hour, leaving a rather uncomfortable Iroh silent between them They only stopped their arguing when they came to a new village. As they all dismounted and stretched, tying Nobu to a post nearby, Sage looked around at the bustling marketplace appreciatively. Having only had a single fish that entire day, her stomach growled at the smell of frying dough and sizzling meat hanging in the air.

  
“How much money do we have?” Zuko asked his uncle.

  
Iroh frowned and searched his pockets, taking out a handful of copper coins. Zuko groaned in annoyance, shooting Sage a glare.

  
“Well don’t blame me. I didn’t plan on getting sliced open!” Sage hissed.

  
“Alright, let us settle down,” Iroh intervened before Zuko could reply. “We will just have to find another way to get money.”

  
“I am _not_ begging,” Zuko scowled, crossing his arms.

  
Sage looked around the street thoughtfully until her eyes fell upon a cart being loaded up. From looks of it, it was destined to journey to a another town, but the people gathered around seemed to be having some issues.

  
“Maybe we won’t have to,” Sage remarked, approaching the couple. Iroh followed with Zuko trailing behind reluctantly.

  
“They’re expecting the new shipment today, what are we supposed to do?” The man was looking at the cart anxiously, his fly away grey hair leaving him looking like he had been shocked recently.

  
“Surely they can wait another day, dear,” his wife said kindly.

  
“No, no, no, they need it _today._  Otherwise we won’t get paid until next month! And we need the money, Ling.”

  
“Excuse me.” The couple looked up to see Sage standing nearby. “I couldn’t help overhearing; do you need some help?”

  
“Yes!” the man exclaimed. “The boy we usually hire to take these goods to our buyer in the next town fell ill, and we haven’t been able to find a replacement. I’d go myself, but,” he looked down and Sage noticed that he was grasping a cane. “I’m afraid I can’t travel these days. And it takes nearly a full day to get to the next town.”

  
“We could take the cart over for you, if you'd like,” Sage offered, smiling. “We’re traveling ourselves, but we’re low on funds.”

  
“Oh?” the woman piped up, intrigued. “Where are you traveling to?”

  
From the corner of her eye, she saw Zuko grimace. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “We’re going to Ba Sing Se to visit family. That’s my father, Mushi, and my cousin, Lee. My name is Su.”

  
“It’s so nice to meet such kindly folk,” the older woman gushed. “I’m Ling, and this is my husband, Takei.”

  
“We can compensate you for your troubles,” Takei said. “But it won’t be a whole lot. We’re running low on funds ourselves.”

  
“Every little bit counts,” Iroh assured him with a bow. “We will be happy to be of assistance.”

  
The couple couldn’t be more pleased. Sage got Nobu tied up to the cart while Iroh went to get the directions they needed to the next town, as well as their compensation. Zuko sat on the front bench of the cart, looking sour as ever.

  
“Hey, it’s either this or begging,” Sage remarked after she had adjusted the straps to Nobu’s harness. Aqil was perched on the roof of the cart, looking down at her with beady eyes.

  
“We’re playing mules now,” Zuko grumbled bitterly. “That’s no better than being beggars.”

  
“Well, get used to it. This is life on the open road,” Sage said, looking toward the other end of the village.

  
Zuko scowled and refused to reply. After a few minutes Iroh came back, followed by the elderly couple. After more words of thanks were exchanged, Iroh took up the reins and they headed out.

\- - -

They arrived at the next town just as the sun was setting, lighting the sky on fire with an array of orange, red, and pink colors. They were given a decent tip from the shop owner who sold the produce, which left them with a respectable amount of money.

  
“How about some stew tonight?” Sage suggested, eyeing the stands that were just getting ready to close up.

  
After an enthusiastic agreement from Iroh and a muttered response from Zuko, Sage bought the appropriate ingredients and tied them together in a bundle. They mounted Nobu and took off through the town, exiting toward the wilderness on the other side.

  
Once they had found a small clearing they set out to gather the materials for their fire. Well, Iroh and Sage did; Zuko opted to sit against a tree and scowl at the proceedings. She ignored him and began to studiously chop up the vegetables into bite sized pieces, dumping them into their pot once the water had come to a boil. Iroh then added some of the meat they had purchased, and before long the entire clearing smelled of the tantalizing stew.

  
They ate in silence, each of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. For Sage, it was actually rather peaceful. Aside from having to shift every so often when her wound would ache, she was quite comfortable with the tranquil mood.

  
Not long after they finished eating and cleaning up, it was decided that they should head to bed early and move on once the sun rose in the morning. Staying in one place too long, with the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom on high alert for Zuko and Iroh, was not ideal.

  
Sage tucked herself into her bedroll, Aqil settling down in her pack next to her head. She heaved a sigh and idly twirled her spirit crystal in her fingers, her mind too active to fall asleep right then. Iroh, however, was clearly exhausted, for no sooner had the older man laid down his light snores permeated the air.

  
Sage looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling down brightly against the black canvass. She had always loved star gazing. It was something she and her parents would share many a night back home. Sage sighed again, pushing away those thoughts; she couldn’t keep living in the past. It was too painful.

  
“What is that?”

  
Sage blinked and looked over, seeing Zuko half sitting up and staring at her spirit crystal with stern confusion. It was almost amusing. “It’s my crystal,” Sage said softly. “It‘s the source of my power. And my life.”

  
Zuko scoffed in disbelief. “If you didn’t want to answer, you could have just said so,” he snapped, flopping back down on his bedroll.

  
“I‘m a Spiritbender,” Sage retorted, sitting up to glare over at him. “All the Spiritbenders from my home world are given spirit crystals the first midnight after we’re born. Once we turn a year old, our energy and the energy from our crystals become fused. Our legends say that without the other both would die.”

  
“How can a crystal possibly die?” Zuko asked, snorting in derision.

  
Sage rolled her eyes. “If you really want to know so badly, then you can answer a few questions _I_ have. Fair is fair.”

  
“You don’t need to know _anything_ about me,” Zuko hissed.

  
“Of course I don’t. Just like you don’t need to know anything about me. Yet here we are, asking questions. So we can either be mature adults about this and go back and forth, or you can stew in your miserable silence and let me sleep. Your choice.”

  
Zuko scowled, looking away. Sage shook her head and laid back down on her bed roll, twirling her crystal around in her fingers again.

  
“What do you want to know?” Zuko finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

  
“Who’s Azula?” Sage inquired immediately. She had been pondering over the name for some time, wondering where she had heard it before.

  
A loud scoff emanated from her left. “ _That’s_ your first question?”

  
“Hey now, answer mine first.”

  
“Oh for-” Zuko heaved a sigh. “Azula is my sister.”

  
Ah. Now she remembered. The famous prodigy princess of the Fire Nation. _No wonder Zuko sounds so bitter_ , Sage remarked to herself silently.

  
“Now answer my question,” Zuko said after a few moments of silence.

  
“Which one? You’ve asked a couple already,” Sage remarked, smirking in the darkness.

  
“How can a crystal possibly die?!” he repeated with significantly more irritation this time around.

  
“A spirit crystal isn’t like a normal crystal,” Sage explained, sitting back up and facing Zuko. “It has its own life force. And when introduced to a Spiritbender, both of our life forces become intertwined. That’s how Spiritbenders are able to bend all four elements. So, according to the legends of my home world, if a Spiritbender and their crystal are separated for any amount of time, both will die.”

  
Zuko sat up as well, frowning and looking as if he was about to ask another question. Sage raised a hand to stop him before he could do so. “Ah ah. My turn now.” Zuko rolled his eyes. “Why were you banished in the first place?”

  
This seemed to hit a sour spot with the prince. He scowled and looked away again, glaring off into the shadows. Sage waited patiently, however, confident he would eventually answer. In his own time.

  
“When I was thirteen, I attended a war meeting,” Zuko started tonelessly. “The generals and admirals were organizing an attack, wanting to use a squad of new recruits as bait against some Earth Kingdom soldiers. I felt that was wrong, so I spoke up about it. My father was furious with me. I was being disrespectful, and the only way to make amends was to fight an Agni Kai.” Zuko’s face darkened. “I thought it would be against the old war general I had insulted. But it wasn’t. I was supposed to fight my father. I tried to beg for forgiveness, but it wasn’t good enough. He gave me this scar as punishment for being a coward before banishing me from my home. The only way I can return is if I capture the Avatar and bring him to my father. Then my honor will be restored, and I will get my throne back.”

  
Sage listened silently, feeling an unexpected twinge of sympathy for Zuko. With his past a little clearer, she was beginning to understand why he was the way he was. _Still an arrogant ass_ , _though_ , she mused.

  
“I overheard you talking with my uncle that first night,” Zuko suddenly said. “Talking about trying to find your father. Why would you even do that in the first place, if you were just a child?”

  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Sage shot back. “He’s my father. He taught me everything I know. We were a happy family together and without him, we were lost! I had to at least try and find him.”

  
“So you abandoned your mother when she needed you most?!” Zuko demanded angrily. “Some daughter you are.”

  
“Don’t you dare judge me!” Sage snapped. “I was trying to bring my family back together! I may have gone about it the wrong way, but at least my heart was in the right place! What would _you_ have done?”

  
Zuko glowered, laying back down on his bedroll with his back to Sage. “I would have stayed with my mother,” he hissed before falling silent.

  
Sage scowled and flopped back down on her blankets, ignoring the sting of her wound as she did so. _He doesn’t know me_ , she thought to herself bitterly. _He doesn’t understand_. She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes, exhaustion crashing over her like a wave and within moments, she was fast asleep.

\- - -

_Sage peeked around the corner, looking toward the door to her parents’ bedroom. She had heard her mother crying again. It had been a few months since her father had disappeared with his soldiers, and the king had officially called off the search. The news was devastating to them. Her mother, who had held her and comforted her all throughout this ordeal, finally collapsed under the weight of her misery. She had locked herself in her bedroom once the city official had left and had not come out since._

  
_Sage herself was a mess. She had thrown herself onto the nearest surface and bawled her eyes out for a good few hours. But, finally, she stopped. It didn’t seem right for the king to just give up. Her father was the best general he had ever had. He was wise and strong and good and it was not right to just give up. Not yet._

  
_In her young mind, Sage believed with all her heart that her father and his soldiers were alive. They were just lost, somewhere far away. And they needed help. And if the king with all his resources wouldn’t do anything about it, then she would._

  
_Sage hesitated in front of her mother’s door, wondering if she should tell her of her plan or not. She could just imagine the look on her mother’s face, the shock and the disapproval of her actions, however noble she believed them to be._

  
_No, it wouldn’t work. Sage retreated back down the hall to her room, where she began to pack her belongings. A few changes of clothes and some other essentials. Maybe she would pack some food as well. She had gotten better with her bending, finally mastering the basics so she was fairly confident she could at least hold off any potential dangers until she managed an escape._

  
_With her heart in her throat, Sage wrote her mother a letter explaining where she was going, and that she loved her very much and she would back soon, with her father. And they would be a happy family again. Sage tacked the note onto the door of her mother’s room and tiptoed away to pack her rations. Once that was done, she readjusted the straps of her bag and grabbed her cloak, edging toward the front door and opening it soundlessly._

  
_The night was mild and bright, millions of stars winking down at Sage as she stepped out of her childhood home. She took a deep breath, allowing the cool air to calm her nerves as she set off resolutely toward the forest. That was where her father and his soldiers had last been known to be, so she would start her search there. Sage hoped her mother would forgive her. But if she could bring her father back, then it didn’t matter what her mother would say or do. They’d be a family again. Just like before._


	11. Class is in Session

Class is in Session

It had been a rather long week, in Sage’s opinion. Off and on she and Zuko would get into arguments about the most ridiculous things; fishing, hunting, where to set up camp, how far they should travel in the day, where they should stop to rest, what village they should or shouldn’t visit. She was about ready to tear her hair out.

  
Iroh was a blessing during these events. He was their mediator, the voice of reason that broke them apart before they could claw at one another any more.

  
They hadn’t had much chance to train since their run-in with the band of thieves, but now Sage’s wound had healed well enough that movement wouldn’t be an issue, so long as she took it easy. But with the prince of the Fire Nation prowling around, itching for a fight, taking it easy wouldn’t be so…well…easy.

  
Sage sipped from her bowl as they sat in their little campsite, savoring the stew, although admittedly she was wanting something more substantial. However she had gone years like this, simply eating light and always moving from place to place. It was almost second nature to her at this point.

  
Iroh also seemed content with their humble surroundings, always smiling or regaling Sage with some of his more amusing stories when they were traveling. Zuko alone held a grudge against their predicament, a near constant scowl adorning his face. He was sitting against a boulder a short distance away, his fingers drumming restlessly against his arm.

  
“Are you done yet?” he snapped suddenly, glaring at Sage.

  
“Nope,” she remarked coolly, taking another sip of her stew. She had been deliberately taking her time with eating, so much so that her food had gone cold and Iroh had long since finished his share and cleaned up the pot and bowls.

  
“You could use this time to meditate, nephew,” Iroh suggested, smiling lightly at the younger man. Sage always marveled at how calmly he addressed the angry prince; she had only been traveling with them for a week and she was ready to strangle Zuko.

  
Zuko scoffed, a clear cut “no” in his language. Sage rolled her eyes and finished her stew, knowing that to delay much longer would only cause further issues than they already had. As long as she could poke the platypus bear every so often, she would be content.

  
“Okay, your highness,” Sage remarked after she had cleaned up. “We can begin now.”

  
“Finally,” Zuko muttered, standing up and stretching out his limbs.

  
“Now remember,” Iroh chimed in before they could get started. “Proper training. I think it would be wise for you, Sage, to use one element per session.”

  
Zuko scowled. “I need her to use _all_ four elements, uncle!” he snapped. “How else can I hope to capture the Avatar?”

  
“Oh sure, and if by some miracle you _do_ catch him what then? You gonna tie him to Nobu and ride all the way to the Fire Nation like that?” Sage rolled her eyes. “Brilliant plan. Really.”

  
“This is not about the Avatar, Prince Zuko,” Iroh said sternly before his nephew could start yelling at Sage. “You need this for yourself.”

  
Zuko grit his jaw angrily, but said nothing more. The two teens got into position, shifting into attack stances.

  
“What element?” Zuko asked tersely.

  
“Air,” Sage replied, narrowing her eyes.

  
Zuko took in a breath then lashed out, his fire spiraling toward Sage. She jumped up on a burst of wind, fanning the flames away. On her downward fall, she kicked out twice in succession, sending sharp gusts of air toward Zuko. He rolled along the ground, jumping back up to parry with two fast punches of fire. Sage whirled around, neatly avoiding the oncoming flames and sending an arcing wind at Zuko, effectively shoving him to the ground.

  
“Airbenders are swift and agile, never staying in one place for too long,” Sage said as Zuko got up, furious.

  
“I _know_ that!” he snapped.

  
“Then why are you attacking me like you would another Firebender?” Sage asked, raising an eyebrow. “If you’re going to go against the other elements, you should know how to mimic them. Learn their stances, the way they move. You wanted to be trained; well, this is your lesson.” She heaved a sigh and shifted back into her beginning stance. “Now, let’s try this again.”

  
By the time Iroh suggested they should move along, Zuko was nursing a real foul temper indeed. Even despite Sage’s assurances that he was getting the hang of fighting against an Airbender, he was not inclined to be grateful for the fact.

  
As for Sage, she was feeling rather sore and worn out. Her wound had bled a little during their training, much to her chagrin. After a quick trip to a nearby pond, she re-bandaged herself and hopped onto Nobu’s back, the three of them leaving the dusty roadside at a swift pace.

  
The terrain had gotten significantly more rocky and barren as they left the mountain forests and headed deeper into the Earth Kingdom. They had recently left the last available water source until they could cross the Great Divide and enter the forest on the other side. Sage patted her bag, making sure the extra water skins were still inside safe and sound. Aqil flew above their heads at a leisurely pace, occasionally diving down at something unseen to their eyes.

  
Suddenly the raven let out a loud caw, turning on wing to fly back to Sage. Once he had landed on her shoulder, he pecked at the loose strands of her hair.

  
“What’s wrong with your bird?” Zuko snapped, pulling Nobu to a halt.

  
Sage shot him a glare. “Nothing. He’s letting us know that the canyon is just a short distance away; we should be there within half an hour or so.”

  
“Oh, good!” Iroh remarked. “I’ve heard the Great Divide is a sight to behold.”

  
“We’re not tourists, uncle,” Zuko grumbled, urging Nobu back into a trot. “We’re going to have a figure out a way to cross that canyon.”

  
“Oh no, if only we had an Earthbender with us,” Sage sighed sarcastically. “Whatever shall we do?”

  
Zuko snarled but said nothing else. They traveled along in silence for the next half hour until they came to the lip of the canyon. There, they dismounted the ostrich horse for a brief rest. Iroh and Sage gazed out across the rocky shelves and spires with wonder while Zuko merely paced along behind them, scowling at anything and everything.

  
“We will have to be wary of canyon crawlers,” Iroh remarked, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “It is normally wise to dispose of ones’ food rations before crossing the Divide, but in our case I feel that would not be in our best interest.”

  
“Well, we’re two Firebenders and a Spiritbender. I think we can handle some canyon crawlers if they come sniffing around,” Sage replied, grinning over at the older man.

  
“If you two are done sightseeing, how about we actually cross this canyon!” Zuko interjected, glaring over at them.

  
Sage grit her teeth but deigned not to reply. Iroh hopped up behind his nephew on Nobu while Sage thrust her foot into the ground, popping out a large rocky platform. Once they had all gathered atop the stone, Sage slammed her foot down again, effectively lowering their stage down onto the canyon floor.

  
That was how they traveled through the maze of rock. Sage walked a little ahead of the two men, creating stone platforms for them to rise and fall upon as the terrain shifted the farther across they got. They all kept an eye out for the infamous canyon crawlers, Aqil flying above and occasionally cawing out to Sage in a language only she understood.

  
They had ventured about halfway across the canyon when night fell. Iroh called a halt and guided the younger teens over to an area half covered by a rock shelf. Despite the chill of the night air they decided against lighting a fire, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. After a cold meal of bread and cheese, drinking from their small reserves of water, they settled down into their respective bedrolls and fell fast asleep.

\- - -

Sage grimaced in her sleep, idly turning over and pressing her blankets against her head; something was making an awful screeching noise and it was disrupting her peace.

  
Suddenly, Aqil began pecking at every visible bit of skin he could get at. Sage jolted upright, waving her hand toward her raven to get the annoying bird to leave her be. However, now that she was fully awake she could see what was causing the horrible screeching.

  
A whole pack of canyon crawlers, perched on a wall of rock in the distance, were sniffing their way, clicking their beaky mouths with relish.

  
“Guys, get up! We’ve got to _move_!” Sage yelled to Iroh and Zuko, who were just now stirring sluggishly. She threw her gear together haphazardly, tying the packs onto Nobu who was shifting restlessly. It didn’t take much longer for her companions to jump into action, throwing together their belongings and tying them to the ostrich horse. They all leapt upon the animal’s back, Zuko urging him into a fast trot. As soon as their prey began to run, the canyon crawlers gave chase.

  
Sage chanced a look back and saw that the beasts were swift on their feet, quickly gaining ground and snapping their jaws as they screeched in their odd language. She shifted backwards on Nobu and kicked out, a swift arc of wind careening toward the crawlers. She was able to knock at least two of them back, but the rest dug their claws into the ground before giving chase again, swifter than before.

  
Iroh turned back then, nudging Sage aside as he let out a powerful jet of flame. The canyon crawlers shrieked in displeasure, scuttling away from the fire. But they would not be deterred so easily; they split up and took to the walls, one of them jumping in front of Nobu and bringing their escape to a sudden halt.

  
The three of them dismounted the ostrich horse, Aqil swirling above the standoff, cawing insults at the canyon crawlers. Zuko and Iroh began firing fast shots, their flames scattering the animals but they kept coming back time and again. Sage slammed her foot into the ground, shooting off chunks of stone and hitting several crawlers. Some scurried away in defeat but the rest of the pack remained, lunging forward to snap and hiss at the trio.

  
Iroh let loose another powerful stream of fire, Zuko following shortly after, then joined by Sage. With the three of them, they managed to push back the canyon crawlers. But as soon as they let the fires dissipate, the animals were charging forward again.

  
“ _Argh_! This is ridiculous!” Sage lamented, kicking out with a strong wind attack and pushing the horde back.

  
“You got any better ideas?” Zuko snapped, punching out swift fireballs alongside his uncle.

  
Aqil let out a caw at that moment, aiming his beady eyes down at Sage. She grit her teeth, but he was right; it was their last shot or else they’d never get out of this canyon.

  
“Get back!” Sage yelled to Iroh and Zuko, moving forward swiftly. The canyon crawlers were scuttling quickly toward them, snapping their maws and screeching angrily. She took a breath and brought her hands up, touching her first two fingers together and splitting the energy within herself. Electricity crackled around her as Sage shot her hand out, directing the lightning to strike the ground before the animals with a resounding _CRACK_.

  
The canyon crawlers shrieked in alarm, scurrying away quickly out of sight. Sage heaved a deep breath, realigning her energy as Aqil fluttered down onto her shoulder. He let out an indignant caw moments later when she was spun around to face a livid Zuko.

  
“ _You_ know how to shoot lightning?!” he demanded. “Why didn’t you tell us?!”

  
“What does it matter if I can or not?” Sage shot back, shoving his hand off of her shoulder. “All that matters is that those canyon crawlers are gone and now we can move on in peace!”

  
Zuko growled, opening his mouth to fire back when Iroh stepped between them.

  
“Enough!” he said sternly, looking from one irate teen to the other. “We are now safe and sound, and that is all that matters. Let us continue on; I for one will not be able to sleep for the rest of the night.” He turned smoothly and headed over to Nobu, who was still shifting from foot to foot nervously, but he settled under Iroh’s calming hand.

  
Sage and Zuko glared at one another but they remained silent, hopping onto Nobu and heading off through the maze of rock and pillars. When they reached the other side of the canyon, daylight had already permeated the sky. Sage jumped down from the ostrich horse long enough to send them up the wall on a rocky platform. As they stepped onto the other side of the Great Divide, she could see the distant smudge of the forest along the horizon. Sage licked her dry lips, taking out one of the water skins to drink. They would be okay for the night, but if they didn’t get to the forest by the end of the day tomorrow, they’d be in for a thirsty night.

  
They continued to travel the rest of that day, only stopping once to have a quick snack and rest Nobu. They did not speak; Sage and Zuko were still irritated with one another and Iroh was too old to be bothered by their petty squabbles.

  
As dusk began to settle over the land Zuko finally pulled Nobu aside, stopping by a cluster of boulders and shrubs to serve as their camp for the night. They set up their bedrolls and lit a fire, cherishing the warmth even while they had nothing to roast over the open flames. After another meal of bread and cheese, Zuko promptly laid down in his blankets, his back to the other two.

  
“Where did you learn how to shoot lightning, if you don’t mind my asking?” Iroh inquired several minutes later.

  
Sage frowned at the fire. “I…kinda had to learn. If I hadn’t, I would have been a party to murder.” She looked up at Iroh, who was gazing back with polite curiosity. She heaved a sigh. “It was three years ago. I was traveling through an Earth Kingdom village to look for a part-time job since my funds were low. An army of Firebenders came tearing through, demanding all Earthbenders surrender peacefully or be taken by force. They fought back, of course.” Sage chuckled darkly. “They always do, I’ve found. But they were greatly outmatched. I was helping out, too. But it wasn’t enough. They were just too strong.

  
“And then the captain stepped forward,” Sage said bitterly, scowling at the flickering fire. “He claimed that if the village was prepared to fight to the death just to keep their freedom, then death they would have. That’s when he shot lightning toward a group of bystanders. I…I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing. I had to help. Somehow. I didn’t even really think about what I was doing, I just jumped in front of the lightning before it could hit them. That’s when I felt this incredible surge of energy; it was almost too powerful. Then, somehow, I was controlling the lightning. I guess some instinct kicked in or something, but I just aimed and shot back. I wasn’t very accurate, though, and I ended up hitting one of the houses nearby. Luckily, no one was inside. But my secret was out. And before anyone could do anything I just…ran. Geez, I ran so far I think I might have crossed the entire Earth Kingdom. It wasn’t until a little over a year ago that I tried making the lightning on my own.

  
“My father once said our crystals have ancient memories. That thousands of years ago Spiritbenders could tap into the knowledge at will. But now, such knowledge is random and sporadic; a Spiritbender may only learn something new from their crystal once in their lifetime or they may learn a hundred things.” Sage fingered her crystal thoughtfully. “I think my crystal knew how to create lightning, and that by being hit it sort of…knocked that bit of knowledge loose. I’ve been able to do it ever since. Not that I get many chances to shoot lightning, of course,” she remarked with a wry grin.

  
Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Impressive for one so young to have mastered the ability,” he mused.

  
“Why?” Sage asked, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t a lot of Firebenders know how to shoot lightning? I mean, I can understand why they wouldn’t do it so often. But still. It must be common knowledge, right?”

  
“Actually, no,” Iroh said. “Only a select few Firebenders can master the technique. Lightning is very dangerous and one must have complete inner peace to be able to control it.”

  
Sage frowned at that. She hardly felt like she had inner peace; more often than not she felt like she was entangled in some inner chaos. She shrugged it off, though, and turned her mind to something else that had peaked her interest. “So…is that why your nephew was so angry that I could control lightning? Because it’s a coveted ability?”

  
“Well…yes and no,” Iroh sighed. “Zuko’s younger sister, Azula, is known as a prodigy within the Fire Nation. She has mastered the ability to shoot lightning, as well as all other Firebending techniques.”

  
“Oh.” Sage looked over at the sleeping form of Zuko, more puzzle pieces falling into place. “I see.”

  
“Azula is the prized child of my brother,” Iroh remarked sadly. “Zuko has always tried to gain his affections and his respect, but to no avail. Only his mother ever showed Zuko the love he needed. But she disappeared years ago, leaving my nephew alone to fend for himself.”

  
Sage blinked in shock. _Wow. Now wonder he got so angry with me for abandoning my mother_ , she thought to herself guiltily. “Well…he also has you, too,” she remarked, smiling. “I think without you, he would have been lost a long time ago.”

  
“In some ways, he still is lost. Even with my help,” Iroh replied heavily.

  
“Don’t worry. If anyone can help him, it’s you,” Sage said optimistically.

  
Iroh chuckled. “You give me too much credit, my dear.” He shifted in his seat, yawning. “But for now, I think it would be best to turn in. We have a long journey yet until we make it to the forest.”

  
Sage nodded, banking the fire and shuffling off to her bedroll. As she snuggled down into the blankets, Aqil settling in nearby, she cast another look at Zuko’s slumbering form. Even in sleep, his face held a small scowl. Sage sighed and turned over. Understanding Zuko better was really starting to mess with her desire to dislike him. And she wasn’t sure how she felt about that.


	12. Truce

Truce

“Ah! _Finally_ , we’ve made it!” Sage exclaimed as they entered the blissful cover of the trees. They had been traveling all afternoon, their throats dry and scratchy as the last of their water skins had been emptied some time ago. Aqil had taken off from her shoulder and flown ahead once the forest had been within sight. He was scouting the way toward a river for them to replenish their water skins. The very thought of a cool, refreshing drink made Sage’s throat seem even drier.

  
She jumped off of Nobu, pacing away from her companions as she scanned the leafy trees for any sign of Aqil. Sage knew it would probably take some time for her raven to find a river, but she was jittery with impatience.

  
“It is good to be under the shade of the trees again,” Iroh remarked, looking around pleasantly.

  
“It would be better to have some water,” Zuko scowled. “Where is that bird of yours?”

  
“He’ll be back soon, Zuko. Don’t worry,” Sage replied evenly. Having learned a little more of Zuko’s past, she had been trying to play nice and be polite to the young man. It seemed he didn’t particularly care either way, since he continued to be rude and snappy with her.

  
They continued down the forested path for a ways when Aqil came gliding back, circling around Sage’s head and diving through the trees to their left.

  
“This way,” she beckoned to the other two, following her raven. A short ten minutes later brought them to a babbling stream. They all fell by its banks, drinking up the cool water greedily and refilling their water skins. Sage sat back in relief, having fully sated her thirst. She then stood up and walked a few paces away, gazing around at the scenery. All was peaceful within the forest; birds were chirping, small animals were rustling through the trees and the bushes, a light breeze was stirring the leaves and making the shadows play upon the forest floor. She let out a contented sigh, turning back to her companions.

  
“So,” she remarked. “Shall we rest now or get moving again?”

  
“We should get moving,” Zuko stated, standing up and hopping back up onto Nobu. Iroh looked thoroughly put out, but he said nothing against his nephew’s wishes. Sage frowned, but kept her silence as well. They both mounted the ostrich horse and continued down the forested path.

  
They got a few more hours of traveling in before they settled down for the night near the river. Sage set up her bedroll and her pack in a corner of their clearing before grabbing her fishing line. It was about time they had some decent meat.

  
She got set up by the river bank, Aqil perched a short distance above her. Sage sat back against the tree he occupied and let her gaze wander around the area. It was so peaceful here; she could honestly see herself living within the forest for a long stretch of time. There was plenty to drink and eat, and a myriad of places to find shelter. _Yeah_ , Sage thought to herself with a wry smile, _I could definitely stay here for awhile_.

  
She chuckled then. Not possible with the prince of grumpiness around. Not that she was in any way obligated to continued traveling with them. Hell, Sage was perfectly at liberty to say she’d had enough and wish them luck on their journey.

  
However, the idea displeased her. After so long being isolated, it was nice to be part of a group. No, it was not as satisfying and fun as being with the Avatar and his friends. But at least she had Iroh for company and companionship. And Zuko…well, he made a decent sparring opponent if nothing else.

  
Sage returned to the campsite a short while later, three plump fish in hand. After they had sated their hunger with the much needed meat, they all turned in for the night, tired from their travels. As she drifted off, Sage wondered vaguely if her two companions had any idea where they might want to settle down for good. If anywhere.

\- - -

Midday the next day they stopped for a rest, stretching out their cramped muscles. As Sage leaned over to the side, she noted with pleasure that her cut had seemed to have finally healed over completely. She lifted her tunic a little to stroke the pale, jagged scar. Again, she was just happy to have gotten away with that much, and nothing more.

  
“Oh, what beautiful blossoms!” Iroh piped up a little ways away, admiring the colorful flowers blooming in the bushes.

  
“They are quite pretty,” Sage remarked, leaning over to inspect the petals a little better. Their stark red and yellow coloring suited this forest quite well.

  
“Just don’t try to make them into a tea again,” Zuko snapped from over by Nobu. “We’re miles from the nearest town. Unless Sage wants to play doctor to your idiocy.”

  
Sage glared over at him, but held her tongue. Instead, she said, “How about a training session, Zuko? If you’re up for it, that is.”

  
“Fine,” Zuko replied tonelessly, stalking off to the other side of the clearing. “What element?”

  
“Fire.” Zuko whipped around at that, glaring at Sage with more ferocity than she felt was necessary for such a reaction. She heaved a sigh. “Unless you want a different element, of course.”

  
Zuko scowled. “Whatever,” he grumbled, taking up his stance.

  
Sage repressed the urge to roll her eyes as she copied his movement. They only stood still for the barest moment until Sage struck first, punching out a swift fireball toward Zuko. He easily pushed it aside and retaliated with several fast shots of his own. Sage blocked most of the fireballs and caught the last of the flames, throwing them back toward Zuko and adding an arc of fire chasing after the attack. He ducked down and kicked out, a low flying wave of flames streaming toward Sage. She swept her foot out, parting the fire and at the same time spinning a wheel of flames and shooting them out.

  
As they continued to fire back and forth, Sage noted that Zuko did not have much awareness of his surroundings, especially as their training session continued to drag on. His attacks were fast becoming more aggressive and violent, promising destruction if the recipient wasn’t careful. She parried several quick hits that Zuko had sent her way, effectively ending their session with a powerful stream of fire. He managed to block most of the attack, but the force behind the blow was too much and he was knocked down to the ground.

  
“You’re getting too wild,” Sage stated as Zuko jumped back onto his feet, livid. “If you’re not careful, you could hurt someone. Someone who isn’t your target.”

  
“I don’t need you telling me how to Firebend!” Zuko spat at her. “You think you’re _so_ special, just because you can bend all the elements, don’t you?!”

  
“ _You_ wanted me to help you train!” Sage shot back. “That includes me giving you advice on how to better yourself! If you don’t like it, that’s your problem!”

  
“No, _you’re_ my problem! We don’t need the help of some freak that doesn’t belong anywhere in this world!” Zuko turned on his heel, storming away through the trees.

  
Sage heaved a sigh and ran her hand over her face; so much for trying to be sympathetic.

  
“He’s just all worked up,” Iroh said soothingly. “Give him some time to cool off, and he will be fine.”

  
Sage hesitated for a moment, knowing the older man was used to handling his nephew and knew the young man‘s temperament better than anyone. But at the same time, she was getting sick of their constant bickering.

  
“No,” she said, shaking her head. “It’s about time we put this stupid feuding behind us. I’m going to go talk to him.”

  
Iroh merely nodded, letting Sage take off through the trees after his nephew. She wandered around, Aqil gliding through the air above her as she strained to figure out where Zuko may have gone. After about ten minutes, her raven swung around her head and took off to her right. Sage followed the direction her companion had given her and before long, she spotted Zuko sitting at the bank of a pond, glaring out over the water.

  
“Go. Away,” he hissed through gritted teeth as he heard her approach.

  
Sage straightened her spine and continued forward, sitting down a few feet away from the angry prince. “Do you know why I chose fire as the element for today?” she asked idly. At his silence, she let out a small breath and continued. “Fire is my soul element. It was the first element I could bend. The first element I was able to master. I never feel more at home than when I am Firebending.”

  
“Why should I care?” Zuko grumbled.

  
“I’m not saying you should,” she remarked with a shrug. “I am just saying that, for today, I was being selfish. Because you’re right; I don’t belong in this world. I never even wanted to meet Aang and his friends, because I didn’t want to be dragged into this war. But I managed to get caught up in it anyway. Me. Who wasn't even born here.”

  
Sage fell silent for a moment, thinking. “I know why you got so angry with me for abandoning my mother. Your uncle told me that your mother disappeared when you were just a boy. And that you haven’t seen her since.”

  
Zuko scowled, glaring over at her. “It wasn’t his place to say anything,” he snapped.

  
Sage glared back, but with less heat. “He’s your uncle, Zuko. He cares about you, despite your nasty temper and arrogance. He was just trying to get me to understand you a little better. And it worked.”

  
“You don’t know _anything_ about me,” Zuko hissed.

  
“Look, we could go back and forth on this all day,” Sage sighed, standing up. “I came after you because if we’re going to be traveling together, we should really stop with all the arguing. It’s not conducive to your training.”

  
“Who says I want you to train me anymore?!” he snapped, standing up as well.

  
“It’s your call, Zuko,” Sage remarked. “I’m still willing to help you if you’re up for it.”

  
Silence settled over the little pond clearing as Sage waited for Zuko’s answer. He glared off to the side before looking back at her, his expression a little less heated.

  
“Why are you still willing to help me?” he asked, genuinely confused.

  
Sage didn't answer right away. It was true, the banished prince had hardly given her much reason to help and be kind to him. His past had pushed her to go ahead and try, though. And there was something else to him, something underneath all the rage and bitterness that her instincts felt could be, dare she say, good. It was buried deep, though. And getting it to come out would be a near miracle.

  
But, maybe, now that he was cut off from his home, away from the madness that lurked in the Fire Nation palace, Zuko could finally find some sense of peace and learn a new way of seeing the world instead of through the perpetual veil of hate.

  
_What the hell am I doing?_ Sage mused to herself, shaking her head slightly.

  
“Because, for the time being, we’re on equal ground,” Sage finally replied. “And…I want to help.”

  
Zuko merely looked at her, doubtful and suspicious. She smiled a little and held out her hand. “Truce?”

  
A few moments passed before he reluctantly took her hand, shaking once. “Truce.”

  
“There now. That wasn’t so hard, right?” Sage remarked with grin. Zuko only scowled and stomp away back toward their campsite. Aqil fluttered down and sat upon her shoulder, looking sidelong at her.

  
“Well. I guess we’ll see where this takes us now, huh?” she said to her raven, stroking his glossy feathers. The bird merely shuffled his wings, blinking placidly at his friend.

 


	13. Beggars Can Be Choosers

Beggars Can Be Choosers

Another week and a half passed as they ventured along their road. They swiftly left behind the red forest that Sage had adored and entered the Earth Kingdom proper. A few times they stopped by villages to beg in the streets when their funds were low, and each time this happened Zuko would scowl and brood in an out of the way corner where he wouldn’t be so easily seen. Sage refrained from telling him that it was just another part of their new life; they had been more or less civil to one another for a few days now and she did not want to go sliding back into a-shouting-match-a-day sort of lifestyle again.

  
They were currently pitching their camp in another wooded area. Thanks to Iroh and Sage, they had managed to scrounge together enough money to buy ingredients for another stew. She gave an appreciative sniff of the bubbling pot over their fire, her stomach growling. Aqil had gone off to hunt for his own meal, turning his beak up at the concoction. Before long Iroh was passing around their bowls and they all settled around the fire to eat.

  
“Hmm…” Sage mused, poring over her map of the Earth Kingdom while she ate. “There’s another village about half a day’s journey from here; we could stop there and get some extra money.”

  
“We just got done begging in one town, and you now you want to go to another and do the same thing?!” Zuko snapped.

  
“Look, we only beg if there are no small jobs to be done,” Sage answered evenly. “We have to make money somehow. We can’t just live in the forests for the rest of our days.”

  
“I’m so sick of being a fugitive…” he muttered darkly.

  
“We won’t be fugitives forever, nephew,” Iroh remarked placidly. “We will find a place to blend in.”

  
“I don’t _want_ to blend in! I want to go back _home_ , where I belong!” Zuko scowled, swiftly standing up and stalking away from them, leaving his half eaten stew behind.

  
Sage sighed and moved her eyes back to the map, her gaze wandering over the possible towns and villages they could stop by. “He’ll get used to this. Right?”

  
“Perhaps,” Iroh said, looking weary. “But it must be his own choice to accept what has happened.”

  
“Something tells me that’s going to be a long time coming,” she muttered under her breath.

  
After they had finished their dinner and cleaned up, Iroh and Sage settled down to sleep. Zuko had yet to come back, but they both knew he would. Eventually.

  
Sure enough, the following morning he had reappeared, looking tired and grumpy but otherwise his temper flare seemed to have died down for the time being. They set off after a quick breakfast, heading toward the town Sage had pointed to the previous day.

  
As they ventured through the streets, Sage looked around to see if there were any shops that needed some temporary help. Truth be told, she didn’t like begging any more than Zuko did. But she knew that when it was the only option left, it was best to swallow one’s pride and just do it. There were a surprising amount of people that took pity on beggars, she had found. However, there were also people who took joy in taunting and jeering at them, which she was also intimately acquainted with.

  
“Hey, I think I found someone who might need some help,” Sage remarked as they passed by a small shop dealing with fabric and clothing. She hopped off of Nobu, and with Aqil sitting upon her shoulder she approached the young man who seemed to work at the shop.

  
“Good morning!” Sage greeted cheerfully.

  
“Morning!” the man replied, smiling. “If you’re here to buy something, I’m afraid we’re closed for the day. Need to inventory our new stock.”

  
“Actually, I was wondering if you needed help with your work,” she explained as Iroh and Zuko stood a little ways behind her. “Me, my father, and my cousin are traveling through the Earth Kingdom, but we’re low on money. If it is alright with you, we’d be happy to help for a few coins.”

  
“Well, that would be great!” the man replied enthusiastically. “It’s usually just me and my parents working the store, but they’ve gone to a neighboring village to visit relatives. But,” he mused, looking them over, “I wouldn’t be able to hire all three of you.”

  
“That is fine,” Iroh spoke up, smiling. “I am sure my daughter would be very happy to help out.”

  
“Of course I would,” Sage agreed with a bow.

  
“Great! Let’s get started. My name is Ping,” he said with a similar bow.

  
“I’m Su.” Sage turned to Iroh and Zuko. “I guess I’ll see you guys later. You’d better go with them, Aqil.” She scratched the head of her raven, who cawed and flew off to settle onto Iroh’s shoulder. With a wave, the older man remounted Nobu, Zuko taking up the reins. Without a backward glance, he took off, leaving Sage to her work.

\- - -

Later that evening Sage arrived at their camp, stretching and yawning widely. She had had no idea how exhausting it could be to sort and stack fabrics and clothing. But overall she enjoyed the day. Ping was excellent company, telling her stories of his own travels with his family and his fiancée, who was currently in Ba Sing Se with her family for the week. She in turned regaled him with some of her adventures, highly edited of course.

  
“Well, it was a long day,” she remarked as she settled in front of their campfire. “But in the end it was worth it.”

  
Zuko scoffed. “Oh, really? How much did you make?”

  
“Ten silver pieces,” she announced, holding up the small pouch.

  
“That’s it?!” he spat. “That’s pathetic!”

  
“It’s ten more silver pieces than we had before,” Sage shrugged. “This will be enough to get us some more food for another stew tomorrow!” Iroh smiled at the thought while Zuko rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath.

  
“There is still some daylight left,” Iroh mused, looking up at the colored sky. “Perhaps you should both get in some training before dinner.”

  
“I’ll get some fish from the river before we do that,” Sage offered, standing up and moving to the edge of their clearing to do so. Aqil drifted along behind her, settling onto a branch while she took up her stance. Casting her hands over the water, she brought up three fish in a matter of minutes, beheading them and sending a prayer of thanks to their spirits.

  
“If you can just Waterbend them out, why bother with a fishing pole?” Zuko asked grumpily as she walked back into their camp, fish in hand.

  
“Sometimes it’s more relaxing to just wait for the fish to come to you rather than going to the fish all the time,” Sage replied as Iroh took the fish and began to prepare their meal.

  
Zuko scoffed, standing up and leading the way to another, smaller clearing where they could do their training. Aqil settled down on another tree branch, eyeing them intelligently. They both took up attack stances on opposite sides of the clearing, eyes narrowed and muscles taut. They had recently changed over from Sage telling him the element before hand to her simply wielding whatever element she felt like without forewarning Zuko. It was a way to keep him on his toes, shifting as she did.

  
Sage lashed out, a wave of air catapulting toward Zuko. He jumped to the side and punched out several fireballs, to which she countered with a high jump, her blast of air dispersing the flames. As she landed upon the ground, Sage kicked up a stream of wind that flew low over the ground. Zuko swept his hand out, blocking the air with his fire and then flinging his hand out again to let loose a strong stream of fire. Sage whirled around, creating an air shield that blocked his attack.

  
Just when she saw him getting complacent, Sage suddenly switched up her methods and started firing chunks of rock toward him. She managed to catch him off guard, but he quickly rallied and began countering her attacks with his Firebending, swiftly adapting to the new element.

  
Despite everything that he had done to her former friends, there was a small part of Sage that felt somewhat proud of Zuko. He was a quick study, when he didn’t allow his temper to get the better of him. Though he still held onto the hope that he would, one day, return to the Fire Nation and once again be the proud prince that would help win the war for his people, Sage honestly wished that he would just give that life up and turn against his family, save for Iroh. They were not good. They were not honorable. They were tearing the world apart; how could he not see that?

  
Sage dodged a wave of fire, bringing her arms up and clenching her fists, effectively manipulating the ground around Zuko’s feet and pinning him in place. He wavered a little before punching out a few more fireballs. She brought up a slab of stone from the ground before punching into the rock, sending the projectiles toward Zuko. With him unable to escape, it was small work rendering him helpless, binding his arms to his sides with a stone brace. Sage allowed herself a moment to admire her handiwork before allowing the rock to crumble, freeing him from his encasing.

  
“Very good,” she remarked.

  
“Good?” Zuko retorted. “I haven’t defeated you yet!”

  
“No,” Sage agreed with a small smile. “But you are getting better. That’s something to be proud of.”

  
He merely scowled and stalked off back to their campsite. Sage heaved a sigh and looked over at Aqil, who drifted down to land on her shoulder.

  
“Why do I bother helping him when I just get yelled at in the end?” she asked her raven as she made her way back to the campsite as well. Aqil merely blinked his eyes and ruffled his feathers.

\- - -

  
A few days later saw the trio in another village, sitting on the side of the street with Nobu and begging for coins. There had been no shops in need of extra help, so Sage and Iroh had their straw hats in hand and were peering up at passerby with wide eyes and kind smiles. Zuko sat against their ostrich horse, his own hat pulled low over his face and his arms crossed defiantly.

  
“Spare coins for weary travelers?” Iroh asked a man as he passed by. He paused, reaching into his pocket to toss a few copper pieces into the straw hat. They both smiled their thanks as the man left.

  
“This is humiliating!” Zuko snapped. “We’re royalty; these people should be giving us whatever we want!”

  
“Ask nicely and they will,” Sage retorted, making him grumble.

  
Another person passed them by, and Iroh peered up at her with large, sad eyes. “Spare change for a hungry old man?”

  
The young woman chuckled lightly. “Here you go,” she said, tossing in a coin.

  
“The coin is appreciated. But not as much as your smile!” Iroh flirted, making the woman chuckle again. She left and was soon replaced by a character that Sage knew immediately would be trouble for them.

  
“How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece?” he sneered, holding up the shiny coin.

  
“We’re not performers,” Zuko stated with irritation.

  
“Not professional, anyway!” Iroh remarked, standing up to launch into a spirited song. Sage would have smiled at his performance if she didn’t have her eyes glued to the man before them.

  
“Come on, we’re talking about a gold piece here!” the man drawled, withdrawing his swords. “Let’s see some action! Dance!”

  
He began to strike the ground near Iroh’s feet, making the older man jump around as he continued to sing. Both Sage and Zuko snarled, but refrained from making a scene as the man before them finally stopped, hooting with laughter.

  
“Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner! Here you go.” He tossed the coin at Iroh’s feet and sheathed his swords, walking off with a cocky swagger.

  
“Such a kind man,” Iroh remarked, sitting back down and smiling placidly. Sage grimaced, not willing to take the high road on this one. Still, it wouldn’t do to draw attention to themselves.

  
“ _Kind_?!” Zuko snapped, looking at his uncle incredulously. “He humiliated you! I’m sick of just sitting by and letting these filthy people walk all over us! We’re better than they are!”

  
“It would not solve our problems to fight with everyone who acts disrespectfully toward us,” Iroh said wisely. “There is dignity in poverty.”

  
Zuko scoffed, getting to his feet angrily. “We’re done here,” he hissed, turning to haul Nobu onto his feet. Sage and Iroh exchanged looks, but said nothing as they mounted the ostrich horse behind him and took off down the streets.

  
They soon made their camp in another forest clearing. The whole affair was silent and tense, and Sage was glad when they laid down onto their bedrolls to go to sleep. She gave a soft stroke to her raven’s feathers before closing her eyes and allowing herself to drift away.

\- - -

Zuko slipped along the rooftops of the dark streets, stalking his prey. The man suddenly stopped, withdrawing his swords and wielding them in a defensive position as he sensed someone following him.

  
“Who’s there?” he demanded the quiet night. Behind his mask, Zuko smirked, dropping down as the man turned back around. It was quick work to throw him off balance, swinging him to the side and throwing him against several crates, knocking him unconscious. Zuko stepped forward, picking up the discarded broadswords and taking them for himself.

  
His uncle and Sage might be able to demean themselves and let others walk all over them, but he refused to let himself sink so low.

  
As he walked back to their camp, Zuko found himself frowning. In all the time he had known Sage, he would have thought she at least wouldn’t have let someone like that rat treat them so badly. She was hardly a pushover. And for some reason, knowing that she had just sat there and done nothing while that piece of filth humiliated them...it irritated him.

  
Before Zuko came within sight of the clearing, he removed his Blue Spirit mask, tucking it away in his shirt before stepping lightly through the trees and entering the campsite. He looked around to make sure his uncle and Sage were fast asleep as he wrapped his newly acquired swords in a bundle of blankets. He sighed quietly and laid down on his bedroll, eager to sleep.

  
“Zuko?”

  
His eyes snapped open and he turned to see Sage looking at him blearily, clearly having just woken up.

  
“What?” he hissed in an undertone, looking away.

  
“Were you gone before?” she asked quietly, yawning.

  
“No. Why would you think that?”

  
“I dunno…maybe I was just seeing things…” Sage shrugged halfheartedly, sinking back into her blankets. Within moments she was fast asleep again.

  
Zuko looked back over at her, now that he couldn’t see her amethyst eyes. Sometimes he felt like they could see right into his soul. And he didn’t like that. A ruffle of feathers made his eyes snap to the black shape of her raven, the bird eyeing him with mocking intelligence. Zuko scowled at the animal and turned his back on them both, willing himself to sleep.


	14. Forging New Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late (like, really late) update. I've spent the past four days enjoying the holiday weekend with family. Happy fourth of July, by the way. And to those who don't celebrate it, hope you're having a great day!

Forging New Paths

A few days later they had settled into a shallow cave. Once they had unloaded their belongings, Zuko immediately took off without a word to either of them. Sage raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off; he had been in a sour mood ever since the last village they had visited.

  
Sage and Iroh wiled away the hours within their cavern by simply talking about anything and everything. She found his stories to be entertaining and fun, and at the same time she felt a liberating sense of freedom as she regaled the older man with her own tales from her childhood. Despite the years that had passed, Sage made an effort to always keep those fond memories close to her heart. They were a light for her to hold on to when her days would become dark and miserable.

  
Aqil gave a sudden caw, making them turn their heads to the opening of their cave. Zuko had returned, carrying two large baskets of various food items. He dropped them before his uncle, turning away silently to venture back out.

  
“Where did you get these?” Iroh asked before his nephew could move too far away.

  
“What does it matter where they came from?” Zuko retorted, disappearing into the trees.

  
Sage and Iroh exchange a glance before settling in front of the baskets. They held all manner of fruits and vegetables, and even sweet pastries that smelled divine.

  
“While it is nice to have food that’s not mostly fish or bread, something tells me that these weren’t acquired…honorably,” Sage remarked as Aqil pecked at the baskets.

  
“Hmm…” Iroh mused, saying nothing more as he chewed on one of the pastries.

  
Zuko only showed up again by the time evening came around. Sage was currently working on some of her Firebending stances under the tutelage of Iroh, who was helping to fix some of her movements and polish her techniques.

  
“For someone that has been mostly self-taught, you’ve really gotten the feel for the energy in Firebending,” Iroh remarked with a smile.

  
Sage smiled back as she let loose a short puff of fire. “Thanks, Iroh. That means a lot to me.”

  
“Why don’t you join Sage, Zuko?” he suggested to his nephew as he stalked past them. “A bit of training would do you some good.”

  
Zuko merely glared at them. “No. I’m going to bed,” he said shortly, disappearing into the cave. Sage blinked in surprise; he had never turned down the opportunity to train before. Not in all the time she had known him. Sage and Iroh looked at one another, both of their suspicions raised but they did nothing else. Whatever was going on with Zuko would become apparent on its own. Eventually.

  
The next day when they woke up, Zuko had already left the camp. Sage grimaced to herself, her desire to find out what the banished prince had been up to at war with wanting to follow Iroh’s lead and just sit back until the opportune moment came to confront Zuko came by.

  
“I think I’ll go fishing for awhile,” Sage remarked, gathering her fishing pole. Iroh merely nodded as she set out for the river some ways away from their cave, Aqil flying above.

  
Once she had her line set up and her bait was laying in wait, Sage settled against a boulder on the river shore, tucking her hands behind her head and heaving a sigh. Aqil perched on the rock above, peering out over the water.

  
It occurred to her as she sat, waiting, that she really had no business wondering what Zuko was doing and why. If he wanted to be a thief, that was his problem. She and his uncle were just doing the honorable thing by either trying to find odd work or begging in the streets for coins. While begging wasn’t ideal, by any means, it was better than becoming a thief.

  
Aqil suddenly fluttered down onto her knee, his beady eyes appraising her sharply. “What?” Sage snapped at her raven. “What do you want?”

  
Aqil cawed, clacking his beak together in response. Sage rolled her eyes and let her head fall back against the rock. “It’s not my problem,” she hissed through gritted teeth. “I’ve already done far more for him than I should have. Why is that not enough for you?”

  
The black bird ruffled his feathers indignantly, taking off into the air and cuffing her leg as he did so. Sage glared after her bird, muttering under her breath about nosy beaks being where they weren’t wanted.

  
She sighed again and closed her eyes. She didn’t care what Zuko was doing. It’s not like they were friends who watched out for one another. Theirs was a relationship of convenience; Sage got to interact and socialize with Iroh while he got to train against someone who could control all four elements. And that was it.

  
She didn’t know how much time had passed while she was lost in her brooding, but a sudden splash brought Sage back to awareness. She looked around, confused; evening was already falling, and the forest was practically dark. Sage sat up and stretched. _I can’t believe I let the day get away from me_ , she mused to herself, gathering up her fishing line and heading back to the camp. She had only gone a little ways when a black shape darted out in front of her, making her stumble back with a cry of shock.

  
“Aqil!” Sage snapped, glaring after her raven. “What is with you today?!”

  
He merely gave a loud caw, darting off through the trees. She grit her teeth and took off after the little trouble maker, vowing to tie his beak shut if this was how he was going to act from now on. Sage eventually came out onto the forest path, and across the way Aqil was pecking at something hidden in the hollow of a tree. She marched over, waving her hands at the bird to get him to fly off so she could investigate. As Sage reached her hands inside, Aqil settling onto her shoulder, she pulled out an odd, blue and white mask.

  
“What the…” Sage mused aloud, turning the mask this way and that. Just then, she heard the footsteps of their ostrich horse coming her way. She turned to see Nobu coming down the path with Zuko seated atop him, carrying his packs. He pulled the animal to a stop and for a moment, neither teen said anything.

  
“Going somewhere?” Sage finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
Zuko scowled. “Yes. What are you doing with that?”

  
“Aqil was pecking at it,” she remarked, turning the mask over in her hands again. “I’m assuming it’s yours?”

  
“Yes,” he said again, dismounting Nobu and snatching the mask from her hands. He pushed past her to the hollow of the tree, taking out a pair of broadswords that she had not noticed before. Without another word, Zuko moved past her again and hopped up onto the ostrich horse.

  
“What are you doing?” Sage asked.

  
“I’m leaving,” he replied shortly. “If you and my uncle want to sit around and play like filthy beggars, fine. I’m going my own way.”

  
“Really? You’re just going to leave? After everything your uncle has done for you?” Sage retorted, crossing her arms. “That’s a poor repayment.”

  
Zuko snarled. “There is nothing more to be gained for either of us to travel together!” he snapped. “I need to do this on my own, without either of you holding me back!”

  
He urged Nobu into a swift trot, taking off down the path and leaving Sage behind. She stared after him even when he had long since disappeared from sight. After a few minutes she turned and walked back along the path to the cave campsite.

  
Once there, however, she stopped in her tracks. Iroh was already packing up their belongings, gathering them together in neat bundles. Sage raised an eyebrow, walking toward the older man as Aqil swooped in and landed on his shoulder.

  
“You going somewhere, too?” Sage asked.

  
“Yes. I am going to follow my nephew.” Iroh replied placidly, stroking the black feathers of Aqil.

  
“Why?” she asked, confused. “He doesn’t want anyone around. He’d rather be on his own, fending for himself!”

  
“He is trying to find his path,” Iroh said with a small smile. “Being a fugitive and living in poverty has been a very difficult change for him. He is fighting with himself, trying to discover his destiny. While he may wish to be alone for now, I will follow him and make sure he is okay. And if there comes a time when he needs me, I will be there.”

  
Sage frowned, looking off to the side as she thought about what Iroh was doing. It took a lot of dedication and love to still want to be there for his nephew, even when Zuko had basically ditched him.

  
“You are welcome to come with me as well, if you wish,” Iroh added.

  
Sage looked back at him, surprised. “Really?”

  
“Yes. I know you have no obligation to me or my nephew. These last few weeks have made our time as fugitives a little brighter, thanks to you. And I am thankful to you for that. I will understand, though, if you wish to go your own way as well.”

  
He bowed deeply and shouldered his pack, taking off down the path his nephew had disappeared on. Sage stood there for a moment, warring with herself. Aqil sat upon her belongings, watching her go back and forth.

  
“I suppose you think I should go with him, hmm?” Sage asked her raven sarcastically. Aqil gave a soft caw and ruffled his feathers, tilting his head. “Well, there’s no reason to. I did what Zuko wanted and now he’s gone. There’s nothing more to be gained. For either of us.”

  
Sage glanced sidelong at Aqil, who seemed to be looking at her in amusement. She scowled. “I am _not_ going to follow them,” she declared, squaring her shoulders. “I am perfectly capable of being on my own. I’ve done it for years, after all.”

  
A moment later her shoulders slumped as Sage ran a weary hand over her face. She grumbled under her breath, snatching up her pack and making Aqil take to the air. She adjusted her belongings on her back and took off quickly before she had a chance to change her mind. A few minutes later, she caught up with Iroh.

  
“I am glad you decided to join me,” Iroh remarked with a smile.

  
“Well, truth be told I would have missed your company,” Sage replied with a small smile of her own.

  
Iroh merely nodded, a glint in his eye. Together they walked along the forest road in companionable silence, Aqil drifting lazily above their heads.

\- - -

Nobu shuffled along tiredly, the sun beating down upon their backs with an unrelenting heat. Zuko swallowed with difficulty, his throat parched and his stomach empty. It had been several days since he left his uncle and Sage, and his supplies were dangerously low. He had come across the opportunity to steal some food and water, though, not too long ago. However, seeing that couple together, so happy even when surrounded by shabby things, made him feel odd and thus unable to jump down the hill and attack them. Even now, Zuko wondered if his actions had been born of mercy or pure cowardice. He almost found himself wondering what Sage would say before he shook his head wearily. He didn’t care what she had to say about anything. She was just a means to an end, a way to be able to fight the Avatar next time they met.

  
Zuko scowled then, thinking back to what his uncle had said. Finding the Avatar was his way back home, his assurance that things would return to normal. And with Sage’s help he was better prepared than before.

  
_He just wanted me to live like a peasant_ , Zuko thought to himself bitterly. _They both did_.

  
Zuko urged Nobu into a faster pace, despite their mutual exhaustion. He would prove himself to them, to the everyone, that he was strong enough to weather this storm in his life. And soon, he would be back home. Where he belonged. He swore to himself that it would happen. Whatever he had to do, he would do it.

\- - -

Sage and Iroh stopped by the side of the road, plopping down their packs and leaning against the rocks scattered along the path. It had been about a week since Zuko had left them, and they were still following him. Sage kept going back and forth in her mind, ready to call it quits and leave Iroh to look after his nephew alone and then the next minute she waved the idea away, not liking it one bit. She had yet to pinpoint exactly why she was loathe to part ways with the older man. Somehow, saying she was just simply lonely and wanted the company wasn’t cutting it anymore. But, really, what else could it be?

  
Aqil suddenly gave a loud caw, and simultaneously the earth rumbled beneath their feet. Iroh was then shoved to the ground, groaning in pain. Sage quickly stomped her foot into the earth, raising a large hunk of rock and ready to face whatever danger they would have to fight this time.

  
However, from around a nearby boulder, a small, blind girl stepped forward, her face stony. Sage raised an eyebrow, but did not lower her weapon. “What are you doing?” she demanded.

  
The girl scowled. “I should be asking _you_ the same thing!” she retorted. “Think you can sneak up on me, do ya?”

  
“Sneak up on you?!” Sage remarked, exasperated. She let her rock drop into the ground with a loud rumble, putting her hands on her hips. “ _You_ attacked us! We were just resting here!”

  
“Now now, it was just a misunderstanding,” Iroh soothed as he stood back up. He smiled placidly at the young girl. “We are just simple travelers, stopping for a rest. How about I make us some tea? That will calm everyone’s nerves.”

  
Despite herself, Sage smiled at that. That was Iroh’s go-to solution for just about everything; drinking tea. The girl merely shrugged, so Iroh began to put together the necessary items for their tea break, leaving the girl and Sage to stand around awkwardly.

  
“So. You’re an Earthbender too, huh?” the girl remarked after a few moments of silence.

  
“Yeah. Something like that,” Sage replied, stroking the feathers of Aqil as he sat on her shoulder.

  
“Not bad. You really know how to stand your ground,” the girl said with a slight smirk.

  
“Thanks,” she said. They fell silent again, and Sage used the time to take in the girl’s appearance. She was rather small for her age, which couldn’t have been more than eleven or twelve years old. Despite that, there was a certain rigidness about her that clearly said she was not as weak as she appeared to be. Sage found herself smiling at the girl. They may have gotten off to a bad start, but she could definitely see herself being friends with the spunky Earthbender.

  
A few minutes later Iroh called them over for tea. They sat around the little fire as he poured their cups, handing them out.

  
“Here is your tea,” he said kindly to the girl. She reached over and grabbed the cup without so much as a thank you. “You seem a little too young to be traveling alone,” Iroh observed.

  
“You seem a little too old,” the girl retorted.

  
Iroh chuckled while Sage smirked to herself. “Perhaps I am.”

  
“I know what you guys are thinking; I look like I can’t handle being by myself,” the girl remarked bitterly, her eyebrows furrowed.

  
“I wasn’t thinking that,” Iroh replied evenly.

  
“You wouldn’t even let me pour my own cup of tea!”

  
“I poured your tea because I wanted to. And for no other reason,” he assured her.

  
“People see me and think I’m weak. They want to take care of me. But I can take care of myself, _by_ myself!” the girl declared fiercely.

  
“No arguments there,” Sage remarked with a small smile. The girl sniffed in disbelief.

  
“You sound like my nephew,” Iroh observed. “Always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone’s support. There’s nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you.” He chuckled then. “Not that I love you; I just met you!”

  
Sage and the girl laughed as well. “So, where is your nephew?”

  
“We have been tracking him, actually,” Iroh replied.

  
“Is he lost?”

  
“Something like that,” Sage mused, sipping her tea.

  
“His life has recently changed, and he is going through very difficult times,” Iroh added, gazing sadly at the fire. “He’s trying to figure out who he is, and he went away.”

  
“So, now you’re following him?” the girl asked.

  
“We know he doesn’t want us around right now. But if he needs us, we will be there.”

  
“Your nephew is very lucky. Even if he doesn’t know it,” the girl observed, standing up and shouldering her pack. “Thank you.”

  
“Our pleasure. Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life’s true delights.”

  
“No, thank you for what you said. It helped me.” The girl nodded to herself and turned to walk away until she stopped and turned back to them. “Oh, and about your nephew. Maybe you guys should tell him you need him, too.”

  
Sage nearly choked on her tea at that, watching as the small Earthbender disappeared from their sight. She certainly didn’t _need_ Zuko. She was just traveling with his uncle because she enjoyed his company. Zuko was a sore spot for her, an annoyance. Sure, she felt sympathy for him, for what he had had to go through in his young life. But that was it.

  
Sage looked over to see Iroh appraising her curiously. She gulped down the rest of her tea and stood up. “I think I saw a river not far off. I can go fishing for our dinner tonight, if you’d like,” she suggested, her voice higher than normal.

  
Iroh smiled and nodded, and Sage set off back down the path with Aqil flying above her. It took some time but she managed to find the river, though it was more aptly called a stream. Still, she set up her fishing gear and settled onto a rock to wait for some fish to come by. However, since fishing was hardly a mind-occupying activity, Sage could not help going back over the girl’s last words to them before she left.

  
It annoyed her to no end.

  
After about an hour, Sage had managed to catch two plump fish. Once she had cut off their heads and wrapped them in leaves, she set off to find Iroh, wondering where he would have made camp for them this time. She had only gone a few yards when Aqil suddenly flew at her, tugging on her ponytail. Sage immediately made herself scarce, hiding behind a tree and watching the road to see what the danger was that had her raven spooked.

  
Three figures soon appeared, riding large, swift moving lizards. All of them were young women, the one in the center seeming to be the leader. Even from her distance away from the trio, Sage could sense a cold persona lay within the girl.

  
“We’ll need a new plan of attack to get to the Avatar,” she was saying to her companions. “Something that will draw him out so he can’t play hide and seek again.”

  
“What about your brother and your uncle?” the girl on her left asked, her wide eyes surprisingly innocent for someone hanging around with such a calculating person.

  
The first girl sneered. “They’ll be out of our way for the time being. My uncle won’t recover so quickly from the little gift I gave him.”

  
Sage felt her blood boil, her eyes narrowing at the group as they came closer. However, she forced herself to hunker down behind the trees; if Iroh really was hurt, the sooner she got to him the better. She couldn’t take the time to exact revenge upon this group.

  
“Well, it’s too bad they couldn’t come with us,” the second girl remarked. “Isn’t it, Mai?” She then glanced over at the third girl on the other side of their procession, her smile teasing.

  
This one merely smirked a little, her pale grey eyes seeming to light up at the idea. They spoke no more as they came level to Sage’s hiding place and passed by, quickly disappearing down the road. All the same, she waited a few extra moments to be sure they were out of sight before she jumped up and ran down the way they had come. Aqil flew a little ahead of her, his sharp eyes searching for Iroh.


	15. A New Lesson

A New Lesson

It took several long minutes for Aqil to show any sign that he had spotted where Iroh was, but once he did Sage used her Airbending to speed herself up, quickly covering the distance in record time. She stopped once she found herself in an abandoned town. The place was a derelict mess on its own, but that wasn’t what worried her. Everywhere there were signs of a fresh fight, where all the elements had come into play.

  
Sage frowned but was distracted from her thoughts by Aqil, who cawed and flew overhead, aiming toward one dilapidated house on the outskirts of the town. She followed her raven until he was flapping around above the doorway. She ran forward, intent on bursting through to the inside but was stopped short by Zuko, who had come out to see what was making all the noise.

  
“ _You_!” he snarled, bearing down upon her. “Where the hell were you?!”

  
“What are you talking about?” Sage demanded in return, holding her ground. “Where’s your uncle?”

  
“He’s inside, injured, because _you_ weren’t around to help him!” Zuko spat back.

  
“How the hell was I supposed to know this would happen?! I’m not psychic!” Sage crossed her arms defiantly. “And who are you to make me look like the bad guy?! _You’re_ the one who left _us_!”

  
Before Zuko could make a come back, they both heard a slight groaning from within the house. Both teens ran inside to see Iroh opening his eyes blearily. Sage stared at the wrappings around his chest and shoulder, her blood boiling again at the memory of the girl who had hurt this kindly man.

  
“Uncle, how are you feeling?” Zuko asked, kneeling by the makeshift bed.

  
“Very sore,” Iroh remarked, sitting up with difficulty. Sage winced, wishing not for the first time that she had Katara’s healing abilities.

  
“Azula did this to you,” Zuko said, scowling. “It was a surprise attack.”

  
“Somehow, that’s not so surprising,” the older man remarked wearily.

  
“Azula?” Sage repeated in shock, realization dawning upon her. “I think I saw her and her friends before I came here.”

  
“And you let them go?!” Zuko snapped, whirling around on her again.

  
“Your uncle was hurt! I can’t do everything at once, Zuko!” Sage spat.

  
“Settle down, both of you,” Iroh interjected tiredly. “What’s done is done. I am glad you are both here.”

  
Sage and Zuko merely glared at one another before looking away again. “I’ll go make some tea,” she offered, wanting some time to get herself composed again. A few minutes later she came back, handing them their tea cups silently and sitting on the ground a short ways away from Zuko. Aqil had set up residence beside Iroh, ruffling his feathers importantly.

  
“I’ve been thinking,” Zuko said, looking at his uncle. “It’s only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I’m going to need to know more advanced Firebending if I’m going to stand a chance against her.”

  
Sage sipped from her cup, pondering. If Azula’s bending was anything like her character, then she must be every bit of the prodigy her nation has claimed her to be. She idly wondered how she’d fare in a fight against the princess.

  
“I know what you’re going to say,” Zuko continued. “She’s my sister, and I should be trying to get along with her.”

  
“No,” Iroh shook his head, looking grim. “She’s crazy, and she needs to go down.” With effort, he leaned forward to stand up, wincing as he did so. Within moments, though, Iroh was at his full height, his stance radiating determination. “It’s time to resume your training.”

  
They moved over to the small kettle and fire, pouring out fresh cups of tea. “Lightning is the purest expression of Firebending,” Iroh began. “Without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other Firebending is. Some call lightning the cold blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind.”

  
“I see,” Zuko mused thoughtfully. “That’s why we’re drinking tea; to calm the mind.”

  
“Oh yeah, good point!” Sage snorted into her cup. “I mean, yes.”

  
They then moved outside where Iroh and Zuko would have plenty of room to work. Sage sat nearby on a boulder, Aqil perched upon her knee and watching the two men closely.

  
“There is energy all around us,” Iroh said. “The energy is both Yin and Yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few Firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance; the energy wants to restore balance, and in the moment the positive energy and the negative energy come crashing back together you provide release and guidance, creating lightning.”

  
Sage watched in interest as Iroh took up his stance, moving his arms in a smooth fashion and shifting his weight evenly. It was one thing to know, instinctively, how to create lightning and another thing to have it properly explained. Both Sage and Zuko paid close attention as the older man shot out one arm to release the crackling energy and allow the lightning to streak toward the sky, crashing into the clouds above.

  
“I’m ready to try it!” Zuko declared.

  
“Remember, once you separate the energy you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first.”

  
Zuko took a deep breath, readying himself. He then began to mimic his uncle’s movements, but as he made to shoot there was instead an explosion and he was flung back several feet. Both Iroh and Sage winced as his body hit the ground hard.

  
For nearly an hour, Zuko kept attempting the technique again and again. And every single time, he only succeeded in blowing himself up. His temper was nearly at its end, his face contorted with anger.

  
“ _Argh_! Why can’t I do it?!” he demanded, furious. “Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face! Like everything always does!”

  
“I was afraid this might happen,” his uncle remarked, stepping forward. “You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you.”

  
“What turmoil?!”

  
“Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away,” Iroh said evenly.

  
“But I don’t feel any shame at all! I’m as proud as ever!” Zuko declared. Sage resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that.

  
“Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame.”

  
“Well…my life has been nothing but humbling lately…” Zuko remarked bitterly.

  
Iroh stroked his beard, thinking. “I have another idea. I will teach you a Firebending move that even Azula doesn’t know! Because _I_ made it up myself!”

  
Zuko turned to his uncle, smiling gratefully. Sage was caught off guard by the expression for a moment; it was so foreign on the prince’s face where he almost always had a frown or a scowl. And surprisingly, it was a good look for him…a really good look.

  
She was startled out of her thoughts by Iroh, who beckoned her over to join them. Sage pursed her lips but got up, sitting on the ground next to Zuko as Iroh retrieved a long stick and began to draw in the dirt.

  
“Fire is the element of power,” Iroh began, drawing the symbol for the Fire Nation on the ground. “The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want.

  
“Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring.” He drew the Earth Kingdom symbol onto the ground next to the Fire Nation insignia.

  
“Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns, and found peace in freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor!” Iroh grinned at them. Sage chuckled, but Zuko merely looked at his uncle. The older man cleared his throat and continued.

  
“Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything.”

  
“Why are you telling me things?” Zuko asked, confused.

  
“It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale.” Iroh drew lines dividing the symbols of each nation. “Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations, will help you become whole.” He then drew a circle around the symbols, encompassing them as one.

  
“All this four element talk is sounding like Avatar stuff,” Zuko remarked, looking sidelong at Sage as she pondered the symbols before them.

  
“It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar, and Spiritbenders, so powerful,” Iroh replied, winking at Sage. “But it can make you more powerful, too.” He prodded his nephew with the stick to emphasize his point. “You see, the technique I am about to show you is one I learned by studying the Waterbenders.”

  
Iroh gestured for them to stand up and spaced them apart so they wouldn’t run into one another. He then took up a stance before the pair. “Waterbenders deal with a flow of energy,” Iroh explained, moving his arms around in a slow circle in front of himself. Sage and Zuko soon took up the same movements, and she instantly could sense her energy flowing within her limbs. “A Waterbender lets their defense become their offense. Turning their opponent’s energy against them. I learned the way to do this with lightning.”

  
“You can teach me to redirect lightning?” Zuko asked in amazement.

  
Iroh gave a nod. “If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips,” he held out his arm, placing his first two fingers against his wrist, “up your arm to your shoulder,” he drew a line down his arm, “then down into your stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the Sea of Chi. Only in my case it is more like a vast ocean!” Iroh let out a laugh, making Sage chuckle as Zuko shot her an annoyed look. Iroh then resumed his stance. “From the stomach, you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly.”

  
Sage and Zuko exchanged a look, both of them entertaining grim thoughts.

  
“You may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel for the pathway’s flow. Like this.” He repeated the motions he had done before, and Sage and Zuko copied him. “Now, are you both focusing your energies? Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?”

  
“I think so,” Zuko mused. Sage certainly could. It was like a surge of power that flowed between her limbs, a shadow of what she had felt when she had first been struck by lightning. Only now did she realize what she had done, and by learning this she knew that if it ever happened again, she would be far more prepared. They kept up the movements for awhile, Iroh making sure they got the motions and the feel for their chi down.

  
“Excellent, you’ve got it!” he remarked proudly to them both.

  
“Great! I’m ready to try it with real lightning!” Zuko said determinedly.

  
“What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous!”

  
“I thought that was the point!” his nephew argued. “You teaching me how to protect myself from it!”

  
“Yeah, but I’m not going to shoot lightning at you!” Iroh exclaimed, horrified by the very prospect. “If you’re lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all!”

  
Zuko scowled, turning to Sage. She backed up, waving her hands around. “Oh, no! Don’t look at me like that. Your uncle is right, it’s no picnic being shot at with lightning. Isn’t it enough that you know the movements?”

  
He turned his back on them, looking off into the distance at some approaching storm clouds. “Well, if neither of you will help me, I’ll find my own lightning,” Zuko said bitterly, going over to Nobu. He leapt up onto the animal’s back and took off toward the storm.

  
Iroh sighed, heading away to go back to their little shelter. Sage hesitated a few moments, looking out in the direction Zuko had disappeared. Aqil cawed at her, hopping from foot to foot as his feathers ruffled from the energy in the air, even from their distance. She shook her head and followed Iroh inside the dilapidated house.

\- - -

The rain fell evenly over the dry land, thunder rumbling off and on in the clouds above. Zuko trudged back to the rundown house, Nobu grumpy at having been out in the storm this whole time. As soon as he jumped off of the ostrich horse the animal promptly took off to seek shelter. Zuko merely stood in the rain, clenching his fists.

  
It seemed no matter what he did, he was being defied at every turn. There was always something, either in his way or holding him back. But he wouldn’t give up. He had something to prove to the world. And to his father.

  
“Did you find your lightning?”

  
Zuko turned, seeing Sage sitting underneath the shallow overhang of their shelter, her gaze on the falling rain.

  
“No,” he snapped, too weary to deal with her at that moment. “Apparently no one wants to help.”

  
“Oh, so sorry I refused to shoot a potentially deadly attack at you,” Sage sniped, rolling her eyes. “Next time I’ll go ahead and give you your precious lightning. I’ll even make sure your funeral is nice and well attended. Give you a good send off, you know?”

  
Zuko heaved a sigh, unable to summon the energy to properly scowl at her.

  
“Come and sit.” Sage beckoned, patting the seat next to her. When Zuko only stared, she rolled her eyes again. “Or get soaked and be miserable. Whatever you want.”

  
It took him a few moments, but Zuko eventually relented and sat next to her, out of the rain. Sage eyed his dripping form and waved her hand, summoning the excess water from his clothes, hair, and skin, effectively drying him off. He raised his eyebrow and she shrugged in return.

  
“Just thought I’d be nice,” Sage explained nonchalantly.

  
“Why?” he demanded.

  
“I’m a sucker for angry people,” she retorted, smirking a little.

  
Zuko glared at her, but at the same time his lips twitched in what could have been a smile. They fell silent, both watching the rain fall upon the parched land.

  
“Where’s your crazy bird?” Zuko asked after a few minutes.

  
“Inside with your uncle,” Sage said. “He really hates the rain.”

  
“And you don’t?”

  
“I’ve always found it peaceful. It’s such a soothing sound.” Zuko peered doubtfully at the falling water, but said nothing. “I’m not going to shoot lightning at you,” Sage remarked. “But I can teach you more Firebending if you want. And don’t ask why,” she said, halting the inevitable question even as he opened his mouth to voice it. “I’ve already told you; I’m a sucker for angry people.”

  
“So, what, you think by doing me a favor I’ll suddenly be happy?” Zuko snapped, glaring at her.

  
“Maybe,” she shrugged. “It’s worth a try, anyway.”

  
“The only way I can be happy is by returning home, back to my throne,” he muttered, turning his hard gaze to the falling rain.

  
“Well, you might just achieve that, Zuko. But in the meantime, wouldn’t it be nice to find something else to make you happy? Even if for a short period of time?”

  
He glanced back over at Sage, but her eyes were on the rain. It took him a few moments to force his gaze away from her serene profile, gritting his jaw as he did so.

  
Sage looked over at Zuko as he remained silent. Everything about him was so twisted up and knotted together. She wanted to smooth away the furrow between his eyes, see that smile of his again. It looked so good on him.

  
She shook her head slightly and stood up; sleep was definitely in order. “Well, in any case, we should head back inside. Get some rest,” Sage remarked, looking back at Zuko. He merely nodded and stood up as well. Once inside their little shelter, they silently got into their bedrolls and turned on their sides, facing away from one another.

 


	16. Onward to Ba Sing Se

Onward to Ba Sing Se

“Hey, look at these weird lion turtle things.” Aang remarked to his friends, holding up the scroll. They were currently in a buried library belonging to the knowledge spirit Won Shi Tong, looking for information on the Fire Nation that could help them win the war. But there were so many books and scrolls, it was hard to know where to begin.

  
“Eh, I’ve seen weirder,” Sokka shrugged, walking off to find other scrolls to take with them when they left the library.

  
“Aang, did you know in a past life you were left handed?” Katara said, pointing to a page she had been reading.

  
“I always knew I was special,” Aang grinned.

  
“This collection is magnificent!” Professor Zei exclaimed. “So much knowledge, lost for generations.” He peered around a corner as Sokka tucked another scroll away into his bag. The man suddenly let out an excited gasp, making all three of them look around in alarm.

  
“What is it, professor? Did you find something on the Fire Nation?” Sokka asked eagerly.

  
“Oh, no. Something even better!” the older man replied, grinning. “Come and look at this tome!” He beckoned them to follow, leading the trio over to a small pedestal that had a large book sitting atop it.

  
“Okay…it’s a fancy book. How does that help us?” Sokka asked in irritation.

  
“Not just any fancy book. Read the inscription!”

  
Katara leaned forward, peering at the worn writing that adorned the cover. “Spiritbenders: the Bonded Souls,” she read aloud, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

  
“Oh come on, not this nonsense again!” Sokka lamented, shaking his head.

  
“It’s not nonsense, my boy!” Professor Zei insisted. “Spiritbenders are part of the ancient legends from a time when the world was still new. There’s been so much speculation; maybe all people were Spiritbenders, and over time they evolved to become single element benders and non-benders, with only the Avatar able to control all four elements. Or perhaps they were a hybrid species of spirit and human, sent here to guard our world!”

  
“If you ask me, Spiritbenders are just as vile and dangerous as Firebenders,” Sokka snapped, moving away from the pedestal.

  
Aang and Katara looked at one another as Professor Zei stroked the cover of the tome delicately. “Your friend is quite wrong,” he remarked placidly. “Although much information has been lost to time, those who know of the legends all agree that Spiritbenders are benevolent people, always striving to help others and make peace.”

  
Aang looked at the book for a little longer as the professor also moved away. On impulse he took the tome from the pedestal, carrying it over to Sokka as his friend pried off the glass of another case.

  
“Sokka, I know she betrayed our trust…and lied to us,” Aang remarked hesitantly. “But, maybe if we read what’s in here, we can learn more about her! And find out why she did what she did!”

  
Sokka peered over at the young Avatar, an eyebrow raised. After a few moments he heaved a sigh and took the book, tucking it away into his bag. “Fine, whatever. We’ll read it some other time. Right now, we’ve got to find out what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day.” He held up the slightly burnt bit of paper he had extracted from the glass case, his eyebrows furrowed. “This could be promising.”

\- - -

Despite their insistence, Iroh had assured the two teens that he was fine to travel after only a few days of rest. Sage highly doubted that; the man was resilient, but he could have still used another day to relax. However, they all mounted Nobu and took off away from the abandoned town, heading back into more green territory.

  
It didn’t take long for the groaning to start.

  
Sage ran a hand over her face as she listened to Iroh’s theatrics. Every time Nobu’s feet hit the ground, he would wince and jerk and moan with exaggerated pain.

  
“Maybe we should make camp,” Zuko suggested after a good fifteen minutes of this.

  
“No, no. Please, don’t stop just for me,” Iroh sighed dramatically. He then set off into a new bout of groaning and whining, making Sage both exasperated and amused. Zuko heaved a sigh and pulled the ostrich horse to a stop, where they all dismounted. Iroh promptly sat on a rock off of the path, rubbing his wrapped wound tiredly.

  
Just then Nobu’s head snapped up, clicking his beak in agitation. At the same time, Aqil swooped overhead, letting out a loud caw. Sage and Zuko both took up defensive positions while Iroh shook his head. “What now?” he mused aloud.

  
The answer came in the form of five, burly men riding komodo rhinos. They were swiftly surrounded, the men prepping their weapons with vicious relish as they leered at the trio.

  
“Colonel Mongke,” Iroh greeted, standing up and laying a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “What a pleasant surprise.”

  
“If you’re surprised we’re here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps!” Colonel Mongke sneered, clashing his wrist armor together.

  
“You know these guys?” Zuko asked, raising his eyebrow.

  
“Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary,” Iroh remarked with a light smile. “Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group.”

  
Sage had to bite her lip to keep from laughing aloud. It was amazing to her that this grim looking bunch of men could do something so…tame.

  
“We’re not here to give a concert!” Mongke snapped, shifting into an attack stance. “We’re here to apprehend fugitives!”

  
“Would you like some tea first?” Iroh asked placidly. “I’d love some. How about you, Kachi? I take you for a jasmine man. Am I right?”

  
“Enough stalling! Round them up!”

  
One of the Rough Rhinos swung a heavy cannon ball on a chain, looping it around and heaving it toward Iroh. He swiftly kicked it out of the way, letting the heavy metal wrap around the leg a nearby komodo rhino. Iroh then slapped the animal’s hindquarters, taking two of the gang away on a wild ride.

  
Aqil let out a caw as a flaming arrow whizzed by Sage’s head. She swung around, facing the archer. He let loose another arrow and she in turn let loose a slice of fire, cleaving the arrow into two. Zuko then shot at the archer, burning a hole into his bow and snapping the string.

  
Mongke punched out fireballs with swift precision. Sage and Iroh deflected the blasts, countering with their own attacks. Zuko jumped onto the colonel’s komodo rhino, dodging Mongke’s fireballs and effectively kicking him out of the saddle.

  
Iroh grabbed Nobu and jumped onto the ostrich horse, bringing the animal next to Zuko so he could jump on as well. Sage turned to face the last Rough Rhino, Aqil swirling overhead. She slammed her foot into the ground, bringing up jagged rocks that sent the man and his mount flying into the air and landing heavily several feet away.

  
She leapt up onto the back of Nobu and they took off running at a swift pace before the gang could regain their senses and follow them.

  
“It’s nice to see old friends,” Iroh remarked.

  
“Too bad you don’t have any old friends that don’t want to attack you!” Zuko snapped.

  
“Hmm…old friends that don’t want to attack me…” the older man mused to himself. Sage glanced back to be sure they weren’t being followed, wondering if there was anyone around that would willingly help them.

  
They kept up their swift pace until they came to a rather shabby looking settlement called the Misty Palms Oasis. Sage raised an eyebrow at the name; there was nothing about this dusty, rundown town that could be considered an “oasis.”

  
They dismounted Nobu and set off to a makeshift tavern nearby. Ahead of her, Zuko and Iroh walked while Aqil had settled onto her shoulder, looking around at their surroundings with sharp eyes. His head suddenly snapped to stare at something a little ways behind them, and she stopped to see what had gotten his attention. Two men lurked near the town‘s bulletin post, staring after her and her companions with greed etched into their features. Sage grit her jaw and forced herself to keep moving; she would have to stay alert for those two men if they were going to be trouble.

  
“No one here is going to help us,” Zuko said bitterly as they sat down at an empty table. “These people just look like filthy wanderers!”

  
“Have you looked in a mirror, lately?” Sage retorted, smirking. “We’re not exactly better off, you know.”

  
Zuko scowled at her while Iroh looked around the dim interior of the tavern, not deigning to respond to his irritated nephew.

  
For the next few hours they merely sat at their table, Iroh‘s eyes constantly shifting as he took in the faces of patrons coming and going. Zuko‘s scowl steadily deepened as time passed, while Sage merely grew more and more bored. She wondered what, or who, it was that Iroh was looking for, but she didn‘t dare ask lest they attract unwanted attention. At long last, Iroh’s eyes settled on someone across the room, and a small smile lit up his face.

  
“Ah, this is interesting. I think we found our friend.” He got up from the table and walked over to an old man, who was sitting alone. Sage and Zuko looked at one another before getting up and following him. As they got closer, Sage noticed a Pai Sho game board sitting in front of the stranger.

  
“You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?” Zuko hissed at his uncle.

  
“I don’t think this is a gamble,” Iroh replied cryptically. They soon reached the table, where Iroh gave a slight bow. “May I have this game?”

  
“The guest has the first move,” the other man said, gesturing for Iroh to sit. Sage and Zuko sat in chairs nearby, watching the two men intently. Iroh laid down his first tile; a lotus tile. “I see you favor the white lotus gambit,” the man remarked. “Not many still cling to the ancient ways.”

  
“Those who do can always find a friend,” Iroh replied.

  
“Then let us play.”

  
Sage watched, wide eyed, as each man laid down tile after tile. She had never really gotten into the game of Pai Sho, finding the concept a little too cryptic for her taste. But these two clearly knew what they were doing, as not a single second was spared before they laid down their tiles. Before long the final chip was placed, and she tilted her head in confusion; it looked like they had made the image of a lotus flower upon the board.

  
“Welcome brother,” the other man said. “The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets.”

  
“What are you old gasbags talking about?” Zuko snapped.

  
“I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game,” Iroh replied, smiling secretively.

  
On her shoulder, Aqil clicked his beak in irritation. Sage looked around and saw the two men from earlier approaching them, the one closest to them tall and muscled and looking very annoyed.

  
“It’s over!” he declared, pointing at them. “You two fugitives are coming with me!”

  
“I knew it!” The other man shot to his feet, rounding on them as well. “You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!”

  
Sage stared, aghast. Zuko turned to his uncle furiously. “I thought you said he would help!” he hissed.

  
“He is. Just watch,” Iroh assured him.

  
“You think you’re going to capture them and collect all that gold?” the man continued in a loud, carrying voice. The entire tavern fell silent, all eyes on them. The other patrons stood up, staring down the first two men threateningly. Aqil quivered beside her, his feathers puffed up in agitation.

  
Then, chaos erupted. The two men who had called them out were being blocked from attaining the trio by the others, who would not let their prey go unchallenged. However, as they were all occupied with fighting one another, Sage, Zuko, and Iroh slipped out of the tavern quickly and quietly, following Iroh’s gaming buddy. They ventured through the dusty paths until they came to a small building, where they were ushered inside. Within the shelter, there was all manner of plant life stacked along the tables.

  
“It is an honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus,” Iroh’s friend said as he led them through the shop. “Being a Grand Master you must know so many secrets.”

  
“Now that you’ve played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging? Or is someone in this club going to offer some _real_ help?!” Zuko demanded, glowering around at the plants.

  
“You must forgive my nephew,” Iroh remarked to the other man. “He is not an initiate, and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts.”

  
Sage let out a snort of laughter, Aqil flapping on her shoulder. Zuko shot her a glare, and she merely looked back at him in amusement.

  
They stopped in front of a door at the back of the shop, where Iroh’s friend knocked on the old wood. A slot at the top opened, and another man’s eyes peered out.

  
“Who knocks at the garden gate?” he asked.

  
“One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries,” Iroh replied. The slot closed and the door opened, allowing Iroh and his friend to enter the back room. Zuko and Sage made to enter as well, but the door was closed in their faces.

  
“I’m afraid it's members only,” Iroh explained through the slot. “Wait out here.”

  
Sage sighed and leaned against one of the tables while Aqil fluttered from her shoulder onto the surface, pecking at the plants. She shooed him away, making him clack his beak indignantly. Zuko leaned against another table on the other side of the aisle, crossing his arms grumpily.

  
“So…” Sage remarked as they continued to sit in silence for lengthening minutes. “Your uncle is part of a secret organization, huh?”

  
“Apparently,” Zuko muttered, not looking at her.

  
Sage frowned, trying to think of something else to say, but she was coming up empty handed. She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and chose instead to watch Aqil as he walked along the table, peering at the various plants in the room.

  
“How do you do it?”

  
Sage looked up at Zuko, his golden eyes trained on her. “What do you mean?” she asked, confused.

  
“Live on the road like this. Without any home or family to go back to. How do you do it?”

  
“I just…do,” Sage shrugged. “Honestly, it’s only been the thought that I might find my dad that has kept me going from town to town. And when I do find him, I’ll figure out how to get back home; back to my mom. And we’ll be a family again.”

  
Zuko frowned at the floor before looking back up at her, his gaze intense. “And what happens if you don’t find your father?”

  
Now Sage frowned, looking away. “I can’t think like that.”

  
“You’re going to have to, sooner or later,” he insisted. “You’ve been stuck in this world for _years_. There’s going to be a time when you have to give up.”

  
“I _can’t_ give up!” Sage snapped, glaring at him. “I won’t.”

  
“What about your mother, then?” Zuko hissed. “You’re just going to leave her abandoned?”

  
Sage wanted to yell at him, tell him he didn’t understand what she’d had to do. But she couldn’t find the energy to get angry with Zuko. Because, deep down, she knew he was right. She did abandon her mother when she needed her most. All for the vain hope that maybe her father might be alive, lost somewhere. After all these years, all Sage had succeeded in doing was tearing her family further apart. She had nothing to show for her efforts. To her intense embarrassment, she felt her eyes fill, a tear sliding down her cheek. She impatiently wiped it away, hoping Zuko hadn’t noticed.

  
There was a moment of silence, and then she heard Zuko move to stand next to her by the counter. Sage grimaced, looking the other way. “I don’t need your pity,” she tried to snap, sounding more weary than anything.

  
“I’m not giving you any pity,” he retorted. “I just wanted to say…I’m sorry. It wasn’t fair of me to accuse you of abandoning your mother.”

  
“Look, I appreciate the gesture, but we both know you’re right,” Sage sighed. “I left my mother when she needed me most. I was just a stupid child who didn’t stop to think. And now she probably thinks we’re both dead, and that she’ll never see either of us again. Sometimes I wonder if _I_ will ever see her again…”

  
“I wonder the same thing about my mother,” Zuko remarked quietly. “I wonder if she’s even alive.”

  
“…What happened to her?” Sage asked, looking over at him. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

  
Zuko was silent for a moment as he brooded over the memories. “One night, she came into my room while I was sleeping and woke me up. I was barely awake, but I still remember. She told me that everything she had done was to keep me safe. She told me to never forget who I was, no matter how things seemed to change. And then…she left. That was the last time I ever saw her. I was eleven years old.”

  
Sage looked over at him, his eyes fixed on the ground. She hesitated a moment before laying a hand on his as it gripped the edge of the table. His eyes snapped to hers, his brow furrowed in confusion.

  
“You’ll find her,” she said with a light smile. “I know you will.”

  
Zuko scoffed. “How can you be so sure? When you doubt that you’ll ever see your own parents again.”

  
“Because, even though I have my doubts, I’m not going to stop until I find my father,” Sage replied evenly. “It’s the only hope I have.” She knew he of all people would understand that, although his hope was at odds with what was best for the world.

  
But even as they stood there, side by side and silent with their own thoughts, Sage couldn’t help but believe that maybe, just maybe, his desire to capture the Avatar and throw the world into chaos would dim, and he would see the light. Maybe...

  
A door opening brought Sage back to awareness. She jerked her head up, only to cry out in pain as it collided with something hard. Next her, a similar shout rang in her ear. As she massaged her head, she looked over to see Zuko glaring at her as he rubbed the side of his chin; they had apparently fallen asleep on one another.

  
“What the hell is your head made of, steel?!” Zuko snapped at her.

  
“Hark who’s talking, I feel like I got hit by a boulder!” Sage retorted.

  
Zuko scowled and looked over at his uncle and his friend, who were both watching the two teens with amusement. “Is the club meeting over?”

  
“Everything is taken care of,” Iroh replied, bowing to his friend. “We’re heading to Ba Sing Se.”

  
“Ba Sing Se?” Both Zuko and Sage repeated, confused. “Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?” he continued, staring at his uncle.

  
“The city is filled with refugees,” Iroh’s friend said. “No one would notice three more.”

  
“We can hide in plain sight there,” Iroh added. “And it’s the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn’t break through to the city.”

  
The door to the shop opened at that moment, revealing a young man holding up three slips of paper. “I have the passports for our guests,” he said. “But there are two men out in the street looking for them.”

  
Sage grimaced as they all went over to the windows to look out cautiously. The same two men from the tavern brawl last night were holding up wanted posters of Zuko and Iroh, stopping passerby as they walked along the street.

  
“Sage.” She turned to look at Iroh who was holding out a length of cloth. “Use this to wrap your hair up. I’m afraid you have now been spotted with us enough times that you will be at risk, too, if we are discovered. There’s nothing to be done for your eyes, but at least your red hair will not be such a giveaway.”

  
Sage eyed the scarf apprehensively, but she took it anyway and wrapped up her hair, tucking away the auburn strands. “So…what are we going to do? Just walk out of here and hope they don’t notice us? And what about Nobu?”

  
“He will find a comfortable home here,” Iroh assured her. “As for how we will get past those men, you will be able to walk freely. Zuko and I will be concealed in flower pots.” He grinned, gesturing to the man holding their passports. “You two will act as husband and wife, carrying the pots across the desert until we get to the ferry station. Then, we can cross over to Ba Sing Se.”

  
Sage raised her eyebrows at that, but said nothing. Zuko scowled, apparently furious that he would have to be crammed into a flower vase for most of the journey. She smothered a chuckle behind her hand as she thought of that; it made her feel better about having to hide her hair _and_ pretending to be someone’s wife.

  
_It’s all for a good cause, though_ , Sage mused to herself, walking alongside the man as he pulled the cart concealing Zuko and Iroh. Aqil had flown on ahead so as not to raise suspicion. Distantly, she could see his black speck against the blue sky. She sighed and patted her scarf, making sure her hair was still tucked away. She had never been to the giant capital city before, and despite everything she was intrigued about what it would be like. She hoped it would be worth the trip.

 


	17. Dancing Around the Issue

Dancing Around the Issue

It had been a long trek to cross the Si Wong desert, even though it was just a small corner of the vast sands. But they eventually made it to the ferry station in one piece, and they were now currently sailing through Full Moon Bay toward Ba Sing Se. Overall, Sage was enjoying the journey; the waters were calm and tranquil, and the people were kind and thoughtful. The only problem was the food. Which is to say, it was horrendous. In all of her eight years of living in this world, she had never had to stomach such a foul tasting gruel.

  
“Who would have thought after all these years I’d return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace…as a tourist!” Iroh remarked, chuckling to himself. They were currently standing at the rail of the ferry, watching the scenery drift by. Sage smiled at the older man, but on her other side Zuko scowled angrily.

  
“Look around. We’re not tourists; we’re refugees,” he snapped, taking a sip from the bowl in his hand. He immediately grimaced and spat the food back out. “I’m sick of eating rotten food and sleeping in the dirt! I’m tired of this.”

  
“Aren’t we all.”

  
They turned around, seeing a tall, lanky young man approaching them with two other kids. Sage raised an eyebrow at them, Aqil shuffling his feathers as he sat upon the rail.

  
“My name’s Jet. And these are my Freedom Fighters.” He gestured to the two kids, a boy and a girl, though the girl looked very boyish. “Longshot and Smellerbee.”

  
“Hello,” Zuko replied stiffly.

  
“Here’s the deal,” Jet said as he chewed on a grass stalk. “I hear the captain’s eating like a king while his refugees have to feed off the scraps. Doesn’t seem fair, does it?”

  
“What sort of king is he eating like?” Iroh asked.

  
“The fat, happy kind.”

  
Iroh looked dazed just thinking about the possibilities of that.

  
“You guys want to help us…liberate some food?” Jet asked, grinning smoothly.

  
Sage and Zuko stared into their bowls, both of them sporting looks of disgust. Simultaneously, they turned and threw their food into the water.

  
“I’m in,” Zuko said.

  
“Me, too,” Sage added.

  
“Great! We’ll meet up at nightfall,” Jet said, grinning as he and his friends left.

\- - -

Sage almost felt bad about stealing the food; it was far too easy for them to sneak into the captain’s storage keep and swipe all the goods. They were in and out in record time, all before the next guard came around on his inspection route.

  
They handed out the rations to the other refugees, all of whom looked elated at the sight of food that wasn’t pasty gruel. Sage then sat with Iroh, Zuko, Smellerbee, and Longshot, savoring the delicacies.

  
“So, Smellerbee,” Iroh remarked as they ate. “That’s an unusual name for a young man.”

  
“Maybe it’s because I’m not a man. I’m a _girl_!” Smellerbee snapped, standing up and striding away from their little group indignantly. Sage shook her head and hid a smile behind another mouthful of food while Longshot got up to go after his friend. He had not said a single word since they had met him, yet Smellerbee and Jet seemed to be able to understand him just fine.

  
“Oh, now I see!” Iroh tried to smooth over his mistake. “It’s a beautiful name for a lovely girl!”

  
Jet came over to them at that moment, sitting down in the vacated spaces. “From what I hear, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se.” He smiled at the very thought. “I can’t wait to set my eyes on that giant wall.”

  
“It is a magnificent sight,” Iroh said.

  
“So you’ve been there before?”

  
“Once. When I was a…different man.”

  
“I’ve done some things in my past I’m not proud of,” Jet remarked with a small frown. “But that’s why I’m going to Ba Sing Se; for a new beginning. A second chance.”

  
“That’s very noble of you,” Iroh replied. “I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances.”

  
Zuko grimaced slightly at that, but said nothing. Sage pondered the older man’s words, agreeing and not agreeing at the same time. While people could certainly change, sometimes habits were set for life and nothing could be done for them. It was always a gamble to give someone a second chance. Her father taught her that a long time ago.

  
They continued to eat in silence, for the most part. Iroh and Jet exchanged a few more words, but for Sage she had tuned them out and was instead looking around at the refugees scattered about the area. It nearly broke her heart to see so many people whose lives had been uprooted by the Fire Nation. Even behind their smiles and laughter, she could see the shadows of weariness and sorrow.

  
Sage looked sidelong at Zuko, whose focus was solely on his food. _He wants to be in league with those who destroyed these people’s lives_ , she mused to herself bitterly. _I shouldn’t be helping him_. But even as she thought it, she felt that small kernel of denial that softly, but clearly, said, _there’s hope for him yet_.

  
She sighed lightly and looked down at Aqil, who was gazing back at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. And more often than not, she felt like he truly did know.

  
“I think I’ll go for a little walk,” Sage said as she set aside her empty bowl and stood up.

  
“I’ll join you,” Jet remarked, standing up as well.

  
Sage blinked in surprise. She had wanted some time alone with her thoughts, but at the same time she didn’t want to be rude. “Um, sure. Okay,” she shrugged.

  
They left the common area, walking around to a quieter part of the ferry boat. Together, they stood at the rail, looking out over the dark waters.

  
“So, you and your family have any plans when you get to Ba Sing Se?” Jet asked after a few moments of silence.

  
“I suppose we’ll just find a place to live and work,” Sage replied. “What else can we do?”

  
“You and your cousin could join the Freedom Fighters,” he said, smiling down at her. “You guys did good work tonight helping me and my friends get that food. We could do wonders in a place like Ba Sing Se.”

  
“Hmm…” she mused, not willing to answer right then. While she had felt good about helping the refugees, Sage had a strong feeling that trying what they did tonight in the capital city would not go over so smoothly. At least, not for long.

  
“Come on,” Jet needled, nudging her playfully. “You got what it takes to be a Freedom Fighter. I can tell you’ve had it rough. Being an outcast like me and my friends.”

  
“Yeah. An outcast,” Sage remarked quietly, glaring down into the waters. “That’s a perfect way to describe me.”

  
“It doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” he said just as quietly, laying a hand over hers. “Outcasts have to stick together, and watch out for one another. It’s the only way to survive in this world.”

  
“…Maybe,” Sage managed to say. The majority of her senses were trained on the warm hand covering hers, and while not altogether unpleasant, it just didn’t feel…right. “But I think right now what my family needs is some peace and quiet in a new city,” she continued, discreetly moving her hand away from his to fix her scarf. “It’s hard to find such things in the world right now. Ba Sing Se should be exactly what we need.”

  
Jet looked a little disappointed, but he managed a smile all the same. “If you say so. I can understand the desire for peace and quiet.”

  
Sage merely nodded, and they fell silent for awhile, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Before too long, though, she politely excused herself and went back to the common area to get some sleep.

  
Most everyone had already settled down for the night. A few people were still awake, and they nodded in greeting to her as she passed. Iroh was fast asleep, lightly snoring with Aqil tucked into a small pile of blankets by his head. Zuko had also gone to sleep, his back turned away from the majority of the group. Sage let out a small sigh as she snuggled down into her blankets, allowing her tense muscles to relax. Under the covers, she pulled out her spirit crystal for a quick moment, letting the soft glow wash away her anxieties and bring in a small sense of serenity. She tucked the rock away and turned onto her side, closing her eyes. Sleep soon overcame her.

  
Mere feet away, Zuko’s eyes were fixed onto a spot on the wood of the rail, his jaw tight with tension. His ears pricked as he heard another set of footsteps enter the area, and he knew without looking who it was. Just as he had known when Sage had returned to go to sleep. He listened closely as Jet settled down into his bed on the far side of the area. Once all was quiet again, Zuko silently turned onto his other side, looking at the sleeping face of the Spiritbender. He stayed like that for a little while, his mind turning in ways he hadn’t thought were possible. Not with her, anyway. Eventually, he managed to drift off to sleep, Sage’s peaceful façade following him into the darkness.

\- - -

The next morning Zuko woke up early, leaving the sleeping area and going over to the front of the ferry for some quiet. His sleep had not been particularly restful, and he needed some time to compose himself before they reached Ba Sing Se. However, his momentary peace was disturbed by another person coming up behind him.

  
“You know, as soon as I saw your scar I knew exactly who you were,” Jet said. Zuko grit his jaw, looking at him from the corner of his eye. “You’re an outcast. Like me.” He came up next to Zuko, looking out over the water with him. “And us outcasts have to stick together. We have to watch each other’s backs. ‘Cause no one else will.”

  
“I’ve realized lately that being alone isn’t always the best path,” Zuko replied in an undertone. From out of the mists, the wall of Ba Sing Se leered out at them. Jet grinned widely at the sight while Zuko merely narrowed his eyes. Without saying another word, he turned on his heel and left the railing. As he turned a corner onto a shadowy stretch of deck, he nearly ran into someone else. Zuko scowled and prepared to mutter an incomprehensible apology, until his eyes widened when he realized who it was.

  
“What the _hell_ are you doing?!” he hissed, pushing her back into a darker part of the walkway.

  
Sage scowled, trying to push him away from her. “I was just taking a walk!” she hissed back. “What’s wrong with that?”

  
“You don’t have your scarf on, that’s what!”

  
“Well…it was getting itchy!” Sage heaved a sigh, forcefully removing Zuko away by using a brief spurt of her Airbending. As he scowled down at her, she quickly wrapped her auburn hair up, tucking the offending locks out of sight. “There. Happy?”

  
“How could you be so stupid as to do something like that?!” Zuko demanded. “You could have blown our cover!”

  
“Oh, spirits forbid that someone sees I have red hair,” Sage rolled her eyes, pushing past Zuko to continue walking.

  
“Yes, because it’s not normal!” Zuko persisted, keeping pace with her while at the same time deftly looking around to make sure they weren’t attracting any unwanted attention.

  
Sage grit her jaw and whirled around, making Zuko stumble back in surprise. “I’ve got news for you, _Lee_. _Nothing_ about me is normal!” she spat in an undertone, glaring up at him.

  
Before Zuko could make a reply, Iroh stepped up to them, Aqil balancing on his shoulder. “Good news! We’re at the wall of Ba Sing Se. We should pack up and get ready.” If he noticed the tension between the two teens, he wisely made no indication of it. With a final withering exchange of looks, Zuko and Sage stalked off to pack up their belongings and make sure they had their passports.

  
The ferry soon docked at the way station, and they all filed off the boat with the other refugees. Sage tucked Aqil away into her pack again, since animals were not allowed to be transported into the city without express permission. Aqil was none too happy about it, but went quietly all the same.

  
Inside was crowded, what with so many people needing to be checked over and admitted into the giant city via passport booths. They stepped in line and waited their turn, eventually coming under the strict gaze of a middle aged woman with a rather large mole on her forehead.

  
“So, Miss Su, Mister Lee and…uh…Mister Muhshi is it?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at the name on the passport.

  
“It’s pronounced Moo-shi,” Iroh corrected gently.

  
“Are you telling me how to do my job?” the woman snapped.

  
“Uh…no, no,” Iroh assured her, moving closer to the booth. “But may I just say that you are like a flower in bloom; your beauty is intoxicating.”

  
Sage clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle the snort of laughter that nearly erupted from her while Zuko ran a hand over his face in exasperation. The woman blinked and grinned coyly at the older man.

  
“Mm, you’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Rawr.” The woman stamped their passports, pushing them back toward Iroh with a wink. “Welcome to Ba Sing Se.”

  
Iroh took the papers and turned back to the teens, a wide grin of triumph on his face. Zuko snatched his from his uncle’s hands.

  
“I’m going to forget I saw that,” he muttered, stalking off to the waiting area for the train. Iroh and Sage followed at a more dignified pace.

  
As they all settled onto some curved benches to wait, Sage peeked into her pack to check on Aqil. He looked back up at her, disgruntled, making her chuckle softly.

  
“Don’t worry, Aqil, we’re almost there,” she assured her raven, tucking the bird back out of sight. She looked up and saw Jet approaching them. At the same time a tea vendor was passing through the station, calling out to the refugees.

  
“Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!”

  
“Oh! Jasmine please!” Iroh called back to the man. He stopped the cart to prepare the drink for Iroh, rolling on his way as the older man took a sip. A second later, he spat the liquid out, making Sage jump in alarm. “Blech! _Coldest_ tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it! What a disgrace!”

  
Jet raised an eyebrow at Iroh’s antics before turning to Zuko. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?” he asked.

  
Zuko heaved a sigh and stood up, following Jet a little ways away from Sage and Iroh.

  
“I talked to your cousin last night. Told her she should join the Freedom Fighters,” Jet said.

  
“Oh really?” Zuko asked, his gaze hard. “And what did she say?”

  
“She said she’d rather have a quiet life in Ba Sing Se. I can respect that,” Jet replied, chewing his grass stalk. “But I thought I’d extend the invitation to you, as well.”

  
“I don’t think you’d want me in your gang,” Zuko replied, turning away.

  
“Come on, we made a great team getting that captain’s food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees.”

  
“I said no,” Zuko snapped, walking away from Jet. He stopped next to his uncle and Sage, turning back slightly to see Jet still looking after him, a peculiar expression on his face. He turned away, however, leaving Zuko free to slap the steaming tea cup out of his uncle’s hands.

  
“What are you doing _Firebending_ your tea?!” he hissed. “You know, for a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move!”

  
“I know you’re not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but,” Iroh sniffed, “it’s just so sad!”

  
“And what the hell were _you_ doing letting him?!” Zuko rounded on Sage. “If it’s so difficult for you to keep a low profile, then why don’t you just do us all a favor and leave!”

  
Sage narrowed her eyes and shot to her feet. “Don’t get all high and mighty on me! I am trying to help you guys, but if _you_ don’t want me around, then just say it!”

  
“You know perfectly well what I want!” Zuko hissed at her. “If you’re going to help me do anything, then you can help with that!”

  
Sage grit her jaw, puffing up with anger but at that moment the train finally rolled into the station, the Earthbenders at the back slowing the long vehicle down. Both teens grabbed their packs with more aggression than necessary and stomped onto the train with the other refugees. Unfortunately for them, they could only get seats next to one another while Iroh sat on Sage’s other side next to a family with a newborn baby. The teens curled into themselves, trying to maintain as much distance as possible.

  
The train then shuddered as the Earthbenders pushed forward, and they were soon speeding out of the station. Once they passed the rolling hills and fields that lay between the Inner Wall and the Outer Wall, there was a period of darkness as they maneuvered through a tunnel. Then, as sunlight spilled into the cars, they were treated with a high view of Ba Sing Se spread out before them. Despite her anger with Zuko, Sage couldn’t help but let out a soft noise of appreciation for the city, looking out at the miles of buildings and land that it encompassed.

  
Next to her, Zuko was staring not at the city but at Sage, wondering what he was going to do now that they were truly stuck together in such a large and crowded place. Although, a part of him didn’t hate the idea of being in close quarters with her. But that only made him scowl and want her out of his sight all the more. He sighed and leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes. This was going to be a long stay in Ba Sing Se.


	18. Accusations

Accusations

Truth be told, their new home was rather…shabby. The brilliance of Ba Sing Se as a whole was marred when Sage got a look at the area they would be staying in. Rundown buildings were jammed together and lining narrow streets as throngs of people shuffled along, going about their day. Sage almost felt suffocated just being there. But she forced herself to relax and look at the bright side of things. Like their new clothes, for one.

  
She smiled lightly as she ran a hand over her long tunic, relishing the feel of fresh clothing after weeks of being on the road. Her hair, of course, was tucked out of sight by the scarf she had to wear. However, slowly but surely, she was getting used to the infernal thing.

  
Aqil had had to stay back at their apartment while they walked around the streets and got used to their neighborhood. Sage felt bad about leaving her good friend behind, but the sight of a raven flying around the city was too obvious. Not to mention, it was well known that she had a raven companion at this point. _The things I do to help enemies turned fugitives_ , Sage thought to herself sarcastically.

  
Iroh caught up to her and Zuko at that moment, carrying a fresh vase of orange flowers. “Those are beautiful,” Sage remarked, touching one of the petals gently.

  
“I just wanted our new place to look nice,” Iroh smiled. “We do have a lady with us, after all.”

  
Sage chuckled while Zuko scowled. “This city is a prison. I don’t want to make a life here.”

  
“Life happens wherever you are,” his uncle replied. “Whether you make it or not. Now come on! I found us some jobs and we start this afternoon.”

  
“Wow, that didn’t take long,” Sage mused, an eyebrow raised. “Where is this job?”

  
“At a local tea shop not too far from here,” Iroh said with a hint of pride.

  
Zuko rolled his eyes and muttered “of course,” under his breath.

  
“Hey, relax would you?” Sage muttered back at him, nudging him in the ribs. “Your uncle is just trying to make things a little better.”

  
“There’s nothing about this place that could make anything better!” Zuko hissed at her.

  
“Not if you keep fighting so much,” Sage continued, glaring at him. “Sometimes you just have to let go of control.”

  
Zuko rolled his eyes again, muttering to himself. Sage sighed inwardly and tucked a stray lock of hair back into her scarf as the two teens followed Iroh to their new job.

  
The tea shop where they would work was quaint and cozy, surprisingly well kept for being in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. The owner handed them their new uniforms, which only consisted of plain white aprons.

  
“Well, you certainly look like professional tea servers,” the man said with a smile. “How do you feel?”

  
“Ridiculous,” Zuko replied bitterly.

  
“Pretty good,” Sage said.

  
“Uh…does this possibly come in a larger size?” Iroh asked, still struggling with his apron.

  
“I have extra string in the back,” their manager smiled. “Have some tea while you wait.” He poured their cups and handed them out before turning and disappearing into the back room.

  
Zuko merely stared at his cup while Iroh took a hearty swig, only to blanch and spit the stuff out. “This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!” he cried out, disgusted.

  
“Uncle, that’s what _all_ tea is,” Zuko remarked with a roll of his eyes.

  
“How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?!” Iroh demanded indignantly. “We’ll have to make some major changes around here!”

  
Sage watched with mild shock as Iroh grabbed the offending tea pot and dumped its contents out of an open window nearby. She looked back into her cup, tentatively smelling the odor of the tea. It did have a rather…bitter tang to it.

  
Aside from the poor quality of the tea, their first day went off without a hitch. Iroh swiftly took over the job of preparing the tea itself, causing every customer that came in to leave with satisfied smiles and words of praise. Sage helped to serve the tea and clear the tables alongside Zuko. He said not a single word the whole day, his face locked in a deep frown.

  
Once they returned to their apartment he made a beeline for the little couch that sat against one wall, plopping down and heaving a sigh. Iroh went to their stove while Sage was assaulted by Aqil. She laughed as her raven swirled around her head, cawing up a storm before finally settling down onto her shoulder.

  
“There’s no need to yell at me, Aqil,” she remarked to her bird, stroking his feathers.

  
“Would you like a pot of tea?” Iroh asked them, setting up the tea pot as he spoke.

  
“We’ve been working in a tea shop all day,” Zuko snapped wearily. “I’m sick of tea!”

  
“Sick of tea?!” Iroh repeated incredulously. “That’s like being sick of breathing!”

  
“I’d love a cup of tea,” Sage piped up, sitting at the low table.

  
Iroh rummaged around for a moment, looking into various cupboards. “Have either of you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?” he asked, frowning.

  
Sage shook her head and Zuko remained silent. Iroh stroked his beard in thought before disappearing through their front door. After a moment, he came back with some fresh spark rocks in hand.

  
“I borrowed our neighbors,” he explained, striking the rocks to make the flames. “Such kind people.”

  
“Well that’s good,” Sage remarked. “Wonder what happened to ours, though.”

  
“I’m not sure. But we’ll pick up some more on our way to work tomorrow,” Iroh said as he prepared the tea.

\- - -

A routine was quickly established. Work in the afternoons and evenings, wander about the city in their free time or else stay at home. It was, in all honesty, mindbogglingly boring in Sage’s opinion. She was quickly missing the open spaces of the forests and valleys. Hell, even the dry, desert regions of the central Earth Kingdom were preferable to the cramped and crowded city of Ba Sing Se.

  
But still, she reasoned that it was for the best. For the time being, at least. However, it was becoming more and more difficult to rationalize just _why_ it was for the best.

  
At least when she was around Iroh, Sage couldn’t dwell too long upon their grim surroundings. He was truly someone to emulate in these circumstances, always walking around with a smile and a kind word for those they passed. And since his affections extended to tea making, the tea shop where they worked quickly filled with customers on a daily basis, all of them eager for the sweet concoctions Iroh was able to create.

  
He walked around to the tables, serving tea while Sage and Zuko cleared away the discarded cups and pots.

  
“This is the best tea in the city!” one man remarked, he and his fellow officer smiling at Iroh as he served them.

  
“The secret ingredient is love,” Iroh replied, holding the tea pot with something akin to reverence. Sage chuckled as she brought a tray of dirty dishes back to the counter along with Zuko, who merely scowled at his uncle’s words. Their manager stood nearby, looking around his establishment with pride.

  
“I think you’re due for a raise,” he said to Iroh as the older man came up to the counter as well.

  
Before he could reply the door slammed open and they all looked around, startled. Sage was shocked to see Jet standing there, glaring at them with a fury she had not seen in the young man before.

  
“I’m tired of waiting!” he snapped, withdrawing his hook swords. “Those three are Firebenders!” Jet pointed an accusatory finger at Sage, Zuko, and Iroh. All three of them exchanged worried looks as he stalked further into the tea shop. “I know they’re Firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!”

  
“He works in a tea shop,” one of the officers said, looking at the young man with concern.

  
“He’s a Firebender! I’m telling you!” Jet insisted.

  
“Drop your swords boy. Nice and easy,” the officer gently urged, he and his partner standing up in warning.

  
Jet ignored them, setting his sights on the trio still standing in silence. “You’ll have to defend yourselves. Then everyone will know. Go ahead; show them what you can do.”

  
Sage grit her jaw, almost tempted to show Jet exactly what she could do. But she held herself back; he was clearly not in his right mind. Whatever had happened to him was affecting his better sense of judgment. And she couldn’t act upon that.

  
Zuko, however, stepped forward, grabbing the dual swords from one of the officers’ belt and wielding them with an ease of practice. “You want a show? I’ll give you a show.”

  
He swiftly kicked a table out into the walkway and shoved it toward Jet. He nimbly sliced through the wood, cleaving it in two and leaping forward to attack Zuko head on. He jumped up onto another table, using the height to his advantage.

  
Sage watched, baffled, as Zuko and Jet kept clashing together, both men swift and agile, wielding the swords as if they were an extension of themselves. The fight soon crashed back through the door of the tea shop, where they had far more room to maneuver. Sage and Iroh ran forward, watching with bated breath as they kept barreling against one another, their arms shaking with muscled effort.

  
“You must be getting tired of using those swords,” Jet taunted. “Why don’t you go ahead and Firebend at me?”

  
Zuko snarled, shoving Jet back and following him with a barrage of hits that would have easily cut through the other man’s flesh if he wasn’t also swift to defend himself.

  
“Please, son!” Iroh called out as they stood in the doorway with the officers behind them. “You’re confused! You don’t know what you’re doing!”

  
Neither of them paid any attention to the older man as they continued to fight to what Sage was afraid might be to the death. The very thought made her heart clench painfully. Zuko swung out, the edge of his blade barely skimming Jet’s face as he ducked back to avoid the hit. He swiftly jumped onto a well in the middle of the street, out of reach and looking around at the gathering crowd.

  
“You see that?! The Fire Nation is trying to silence me!” Jet glared back down at Zuko, holding his swords with renewed energy. “It’ll never happen,” he promised, leaping back down and flying toward Zuko.

  
They continued their attacks, creating a wide berth where they kept coming together and falling back. From within the crowd, several men stepped forward wearing official looking robes of green and black. Their hats were pulled low over their faces, making it nearly impossible to tell what they looked like.

  
“Drop your weapons!” the man at the front demanded.

  
Jet and Zuko immediately backed off, but Jet wasn’t finished just yet. “Arrest them! They’re Firebenders!” he yelled to the new men, pointing to Zuko, Iroh, and Sage.

  
“This poor boy’s confused!” Iroh explained, stepping forward. “We’re just simple refugees.”

  
“This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees!” their manager added, furious.

  
“It’s true, sir,” the officer said, his partner nodding. “We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city.”

  
“Oho! That’s very sweet,” Iroh remarked with a bashful smile.

  
“Come with us, son.” The new men approached Jet. Enraged, he tried to swing his sword at them but he was blocked by their hands, which Sage noticed were completely covered in bits of rock. They swiftly bound his wrists in the stone and hauled him to a cart where he was pushed inside and lead away, his accusations ringing in the air as he disappeared from sight.

\- - -

Once they had gotten home after the eventful night at their job Iroh immediately went to bed, tired and wanting nothing more than a good night’s rest. After Sage had halfheartedly greeted Aqil, she sat upon the window seat and looked out into the dark streets, wishing she could see something else besides row after row of buildings and houses.

  
“What’s your problem?” Zuko asked, glaring over at her. “It’s not like _you_ had to fight some crazy nut job today.”

  
Sage raised an eyebrow and looked back at Zuko. “He’s not a nut job,” she retorted. “And no one said you had to do anything. No one believed him for a second, there was no need to fight him!”

  
Zuko scowled, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. “Oh, sorry for trying to defend myself while your crazy boyfriend attacked me!”

  
“ _What_?!” Sage shot up from her bench seat, startling Aqil as she did so. “Why the hell would you even say that?! Jet is not my boyfriend; he’s not even my friend! I barely know the guy!”

  
“Then why are you so keen on defending him?!” Zuko demanded.

  
“Because he’s not a bad person!” she snapped back. “He’s just one of thousands and thousands of people whose lives have been torn apart by this war! Maybe he could have done some things a little differently, but that doesn’t mean he’s completely at fault!”

  
“If that’s the way you feel then just leave! Go back to being a filthy wanderer and leave me and my uncle in peace!” he snapped.

  
“I will leave when I am good and ready to leave and _not_ when you tell me to!” Sage spat, crossing her arms defiantly.

  
Zuko scowled and spun on his heel, storming into the adjoining room where they slept. Sage stood there for a few minutes, fuming in the silence of their apartment. Aqil fluttered down onto the table nearby, peering up at her with a stern expression in his eyes. She grimaced, looking away from the raven.

  
“Don’t even start with that, Aqil,” she muttered. “I’m in no mood.” She sat back down on the window seat, simply staring out into the city as she waited for Zuko to fall asleep.


	19. Boiling Point

Boiling Point

Cleaning up the tea shop was no small task, but between the four of them they were able to get the joint up and running. Before long all of their customers came back, happy and content to sip the delicious tea and chat with their friends in the warm, cozy environment.

  
Sage only wished that she could enjoy the atmosphere as easily as their customers did.

  
She and Zuko had kept up a stony silence between them since Jet’s attack. They only spoke to one another when they absolutely had to, and even then their words were stilted and tense. Iroh knew they had had an argument, but he made no move to approach either of them and try to get them back to their friendly terms. If that was what they had before. Honestly, Sage couldn’t tell anymore.

  
She was standing at the counter as they worked, clearing off her tray of dishes while Iroh was on a ladder nearby, getting some supplies from a cupboard on the wall. Zuko approached them, carrying his own tray to the counter.

  
“Uncle. We have a problem,” he said, glancing over his shoulder covertly. “One of the customers is on to us. Don’t look now, but there is a girl over there by the corner table. She knows we’re Fire Nation!”

  
Sage raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the table in question. There was a pretty young woman sitting there, drinking her tea placidly. Sage had noticed her quite a few times in the shop during their stay within the city. She always smiled when Zuko served her tea or else walked around and cleared away nearby tables. Sage rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Zuko‘s obliviousness. _Idiot_.

  
Iroh stepped down from his ladder and looked around as well, only to be yanked back into place by his nephew. “Didn’t I just say don’t look?!” Zuko hissed at the older man.

  
“You’re right, Zuko,” Iroh said with a glint in his eyes. “I’ve seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you!”

  
“What?!” Zuko demanded in shock. The girl in question soon approached the counter, a shy but sincere smile upon her face.

  
Sage grimaced slightly, taking her tray into the backroom on a sudden impulse. She deposited the dishes into the tub of soapy water, cleaning them with a vigor that was not entirely necessary.

  
Later that night they were back at their apartment where Iroh was giving Zuko pointers for his “date”. Sage sat at her window seat, glaring out into the city with Aqil placed on her lap. Before long, Zuko was ushered out the door with a final word of encouragement from his uncle. As Sage continued to look out the window, she noticed him shuffling along down the street as if in a daze.

  
“I am going to have some tea,” Iroh said, getting the utensils together at the stove. “Would you care for a cup?”

  
“Sure,” Sage replied halfheartedly. She was not in the mood to drink tea or socialize, and she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why that was. Or, perhaps she just did not want to acknowledge the reason why.

  
Once the tea was ready, she made her way over to the table to sit with Iroh. For awhile they merely drank in silence, which Sage was admittedly grateful for. However, it was bound to end.

  
“So, what sort of disagreement has come between you and my nephew?” Iroh inquired, looking at Sage serenely.

  
She furrowed her eyebrows and glared into her tea cup. “What makes you think there’s a disagreement between us?” she asked in return.

  
“Well, when two people barely speak to one another, let alone look at one another, it is not difficult to draw such a conclusion,” Iroh remarked with a light chuckle. He sobered a moment later, gazing at her with a sympathetic expression. “I know you care about my nephew, and he cares for you-”

  
“Aside from you, Zuko doesn’t care about anyone,” Sage overrode the older man impatiently. “All he wants is to see the world burn…”

  
“That is not true,” Iroh said, shaking his head. “Zuko is trying to find his path in life, and he is going through great struggles, searching for his place to belong. He may fight to get back home, where he believes he will be happy, but destiny may very well have other plans in store for him.” He took a sip of his tea, pondering. “In all honesty he is very much like you are, Sage.”

  
She nearly choked on her tea at that. “What?!” Sage demanded incredulously. “With all due respect, Iroh, I am _nothing_ like Zuko! And I’m pretty sure he’d agree with me on that.” _That’d be about the only thing we could agree on_ , she mused to herself bitterly.

  
Iroh smiled lightly. “But you are indeed quite alike, my dear. You have both had such a difficult life, and both at such young ages. You both have struggled with the loss of loved ones, as well. And you are both struggling to find your footing in this world, and find a place where you can belong.”

  
“I belong with my family,” Sage muttered darkly.

  
“Family can be more than just blood ties,” Iroh remarked. “Family can include the people you care about, and want to help.”

  
Sage couldn’t think of a proper response to that. So she opted to just finish her tea and stand up, politely thanking Iroh for the beverage and heading off to her bed for the night, exhausted beyond belief.

\- - -

The next day was, thankfully, their day off from work. Sage woke early in the morning, unable to sleep any longer. She had roused sometime during the night to hear Zuko come back home. But she did not stir, even as he got ready for bed himself and settled into his blankets.

  
She stepped out into the other room where Iroh was already sitting at the low table, eating a light breakfast in serene silence. Sage grabbed an apple and stroked Aqil’s feathers in greeting, sitting down to munch on her breakfast. She had nearly finished when Zuko emerged from their sleeping area, rubbing his eyes tiredly. As he sat down she got up, tossing her apple core away and stretching out her limbs. She had decided as she ate to venture out into the streets and look for somewhere secluded to spend some time alone. After over two weeks of living in Ba Sing Se and unable to bend _any_ of the elements, Sage was ready to burst. And the tension between her and Zuko hardly did her any favors.

  
“I’m going to go out for awhile,” she announced to the men, turning to leave. Aqil gave a loud caw, making her heave a sigh and turn around to face the indignant raven. “I’m not taking you with me, Aqil. You have an open window to fly out of if you want to get some fresh air. Just don‘t blame me if you get caught by someone.” She turned back around, intent on leaving the apartment as soon as possible.

  
“Why don’t you join Sage, nephew?” Iroh spoke up before Sage could make her escape. “It would be good for you both to stretch your legs a little.”

  
“I’m pretty sure he already did that,” Sage muttered under her breath.

  
Zuko shot her a glare and stood up from the table, tossing his half eaten breakfast away and striding past her out the door. She rolled her eyes and followed him, leaving Iroh behind in their apartment.

  
They were silent as they walked down the crowded streets. This was not how she had imagined her day going, but there was nothing to be done for it. Sage was determined to find her little oasis away from the hustle and bustle of the city, and whatever Zuko ended up doing was his issue. He was not obligated to follow her.

  
“Where are you even going?” Zuko asked after several minutes had gone by.

  
“I’m going to find somewhere isolated,” Sage replied tersely. “I don’t know about you, but I’d like to get in some bending.”

  
Zuko scoffed. “And where do you expect to find that? We’re completely surrounded by people!”

  
“There’s always an abandoned area in these large cities,” she remarked, looking around intently.

  
They continued weaving down the streets, making their way through the mass of bodies. Sage kept searching for areas that were not so crowded, following these paths on instinct. By the time afternoon came around, they had traversed most of the Lower Ring and were now in a far more secluded part of the city, much to Sage’s joy. These buildings were much more derelict than anything they had seen in Ba Sing Se before. However, they offered a substantial amount of cover, so Sage and Zuko were guaranteed privacy.

  
As they entered the cover of one of the larger buildings (probably a warehouse at some point), she drew in a breath and let it out slowly, smiling at the quiet air. She walked around the perimeter of the interior, idly flicking her wrist and creating a small flame in her palm. Sage immediately felt a good portion of her tension ease away as the warm energy filled her.

  
“Now this is much better,” she remarked to Zuko, who also appeared to be more at ease. He made no reply, but his lips seemed to twitch in a smile. Sage’s own lips smirked, her mood greatly lifted. “How about a little sparring match? For old time’s sake?”

  
Zuko appraised her for a moment before giving a short nod. They both walked a little further apart, turning to face one another in their beginning stances. There they stayed, muscles coiled and ready to spring into action at a second’s notice.

  
Sage lashed out first, swinging her arm around and sending a flash of fire swirling toward Zuko. He swept the blaze aside, punching out several quick fireballs. Sage dove to the ground, rolling and jumping back up to slam her foot against the earth and kicked out several chunks of rock. He nimbly dodged the projectiles, stretching his arm out and unleashing a strong stream of fire. She brought up a slab of rock, blocking most of the flames. Sage then jumped out from her shelter, rolling her hands around and creating an air ball that went flying at Zuko.

  
It was such a relief to be able to bend freely. The time seemed to fly by as both teens jumped and ran around the abandoned warehouse, their elements streaming around them in blissful release. It had been quite awhile since their last match, and Sage was mildly surprised to see that Zuko was not rusty in the least. In fact, he was holding his own very well, swift and light on his feet yet strong and steady at the same time.

  
Zuko swung his leg around, a stream of fire following the movements and creating a wide arc barreling toward Sage. She brought her hands together, dispersing the flames but the power behind the attack was stronger than she had anticipated. She was knocked off balance, stumbling backward a short ways. Zuko wasted no time in following up with several fireballs and another flaming arc, all of which successfully pushed Sage back until she was met with the wall of the building. Before she could do anything else Zuko was right in front of her, the flaming fingertips of his hand inches away from her face.

  
“I win,” he declared, a smug smile on his face.

  
Sage rolled her eyes, ignoring the leap of pleasure she felt at seeing him smile again. “Yeah, yeah. Congratulations, Zuko. Mind putting that out, now?” she asked, looking pointedly at his fingers. He merely chuckled and clenched his fist, the fire dispersing instantly. “You did really well. I’m impressed.”

  
“What, like you thought I’d never be able to beat you in a match?” Zuko retorted.

  
“I didn’t say that,” Sage remarked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. “I was giving you a compliment. You’ve definitely gotten better with your Firebending.”

  
Zuko eyed her for a moment longer, contemplating her words. “Thanks,” he eventually said.

  
“Now that I know this place is here, this city just got a little better,” she said, looking around the empty building.

  
“It’s still a prison,” Zuko muttered. “I don’t want to live here for the rest of my life.”

  
“Well, neither do I. I’d rather find my father and go back home,” Sage sighed, staring at the ground. “But for now, we’re stuck here.”

  
Zuko scowled, pacing away from her a short distance. “ _I’d_ rather find the Avatar so _I_ can go home. I’m sick of pretending to be a refugee! I’m meant for better things than this rundown pit.”

  
“Just be patient, Zuko,” Sage replied, frowning. “You’ll find what you need before long.”

  
“What I need is the Avatar!” Zuko snapped, whirling around on her. “But now, the odds of me ever coming across him again are pretty much none! I’m losing everything I care about, and all you can tell me is to be _patient_?!”

  
Sage scowled now, shoving herself away from the wall. “ _Ugh_! What else am I supposed to say?! Every other word that comes out of my mouth is somehow an insult to your precious ego! Did you ever think that maybe this is just a part of your life where you need to sit back and let things happen without your incessant controlling?! _Geez_ , you are such a…such a…”

  
“Such a what?!” Zuko demanded, stepping up to her. “ _Say it_!”

  
“You are such an arrogant, selfish, _infuriating_ , spoiled little prince!” Sage spat, glaring up at Zuko.

  
Their eyes locked, both of them fighting a silent battle of wills. Even in anger, Sage couldn’t deny how handsome Zuko was. And that made her even angrier. Her resolve was crumbling, and she was terrified of the consequences but at the same time relishing the punishment if it meant even just a few moments of what she had been wanting for some time but had been denying vehemently.

  
Their faces were a breath apart. Zuko’s mind had clouded with a haze of fury and something else that he really didn’t want to be feeling. But the intense glare of those violet eyes were drowning him in his resolve, and it was only a matter of time before something gave way. And he wasn’t so sure he didn’t hate the prospect.

  
Simultaneously they closed the distance, their lips crashing together with an almost painful relief. Sage gripped onto the fabric of his tunic, holding on for dear life while Zuko’s hands went to the back of her head, trying to bring her closer. But her scarf was impeding his movements, and he broke away with a light snarl to rip the cloth from her hair. Greedily, his fingers wove into her auburn locks as he reconnected their lips, his other hand curving around her hip.

  
Sage dimly noticed that he had backed her up until she was against the wooden wall again. But she didn’t care. She was perfectly content to be pinned between the wall and his strong frame. It was a far more comfortable position than she would have ever imagined.

  
Zuko broke away again, breathing a little heavier. He dipped his head down to kiss the skin of her neck, making Sage tilt her head back almost instinctively to grant him further access.

  
“You know what you are?” he asked huskily, his hot breath fanning against her wet flesh pleasantly. “You are the most irritating,” he placed another kiss against her neck, “conceited,” he lightly grazed his teeth along her skin, making Sage shiver in response, “ _mouthy_ ,” his tongue flicked out to trace the shell of her ear, “beautiful woman I have ever had the good fortune to meet.”

  
Before she could say anything to that Zuko kissed her again, slowly and deliberately as if savoring her taste. Sage could only melt in his embrace, grateful for the wall helping to hold her up as his tongue lightly swiped at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth in a light gasp, allowing him to enter fully and tease her tongue with his. Both were lost in the feel of one another, clinging in desperation for the moment to never end.

  
But at a noise uncomfortably close to their little haven they broke away, and the spell was effectively shattered.

  
Sage blinked in mild surprise, half expecting herself to be dreaming and that she would wake up at any moment back at the apartment where she and Zuko would still be in a tense stand off of silent feuding. However, as the moments dragged by and Zuko himself was standing mere inches away from her, his breath as haggard as her own, she knew it was not a dream at all. And that both disturbed and elated her at the same time.

  
Eventually sense returned to Zuko, enough so that he finally stepped away from Sage, though with some difficulty. His body would much rather be close to her warmth and simply bask in it, and that thought confused him. He hadn’t wanted such a thing with the girl from the tea shop; why would he want it with _Sage_ of all people?

  
Both teens awkwardly cleared their throats, looking away from one another.

  
“W-we should…you know…get back. T-to the apartment,” Sage managed to mutter, dipping down to pick up her discarded scarf. Zuko managed a vague noise that was an agreement, watching with disappointment as her red hair was tucked away out of sight again. Without further delay, they both left the warehouse, looking around to be sure there was no one else lurking nearby.

  
They swiftly began the long walk back to the apartment, the air heavy with awkward tension.

  
“Look…back there-” Zuko began to say after several minutes of silence, but Sage overrode him.

  
“It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it,” she quickly said, looking determinedly at the ground. “It was a one time thing.” Even as she said it she felt a leap of denial at the words.

  
“Right. You’re right,” Zuko muttered, letting the subject drop. His pride felt wounded at her words, but he forced the feeling away. It was better not to want anything like that, especially from her. A Spiritbender who didn’t even belong in this world.

  
The rest of their walk was spent in a tense silence. By the time they made it to the apartment night had fallen, and to the relief of both Iroh had already gone to bed. They wasted no further time in settling into their own bedrolls to sleep, but that would soon prove be an impossibility. For both of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on to your hats people, things are going to take a dark turn next week. *insert suspenseful music here*


	20. The Choice is Yours

The Choice is Yours

Several days passed and the awkwardness between Sage and Zuko had barely abated. Both were determined to pretend nothing had happened, however. They continued to work studiously in the little tea shop, whose business had boomed since Iroh’s arrival. Despite the multitude of people within the place, it hadn’t escaped Sage’s notice that the young woman Zuko had had his date with had not come back. When she wasn’t so busy serving tea and clearing tables, she pondered upon what had happened between them that night. There was a part of her that was secretly glad they hadn’t hit it off, and Sage did whatever she could to silence the traitorous voice. There was work to be done.

  
She stopped by a table where a wealthy looking man and two of his attendants sat. She poured out their tea, smiling politely. After asking them if there was anything more she could do for them, she went back to the counter to get a fresh pot of tea.

  
There Iroh and their manager stood, looking around the establishment proudly. Sage couldn’t help but smile at the older man’s contentment; it practically seeped from every pore and it was hard not to be happy for him.

  
Nearby, Zuko was clearing the tables, a deep scowl on his face. Sage almost wanted to ask what was wrong, but she stopped herself before the impulse could be carried out; her heart still gave a little leap at the memory of the last time they had been in such close quarters.

  
“So you’re the genius behind this incredible brew!” Sage looked around to see the wealthy man and his companions coming up to the counter, praising Iroh. “The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well.”

  
“Good tea is its own reward,” Iroh replied, smiling.

  
“But it doesn’t have to be the only reward,” the man continued smoothly. “How would you like to have your own tea shop?”

  
Iroh’s eyes widened in shock. “My own tea shop?! This is a dream come true!”

  
“What’s going on here?” Their manager quickly stepped between Iroh and the wealthy man. “Are you trying to poach my tea maker?!”

  
“Sorry, Pao, but that’s business for you. Am I right?”

  
“Mushi, if you stay I’ll…make you assistant manager! Wait- _senior_ assistant manager!” he bargained, trying in vain to sway Iroh.

  
“ _I’ll_ provide you with a new apartment in the Upper Ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever want; complete creative freedom!” the other man needled. Sage blinked in surprise; that was a hefty gift from someone who barely knew Iroh.

  
“I even get to name the shop?” Iroh asked hopefully.

  
“Of course!”

  
“Senior _executive_ assistant manager?” Pao tried again. But it was hopeless. Iroh placed the tea pot he had been holding in the manager’s hands, bowing before the other man. Pao grimaced and walked away, sad to be losing his best employee.

  
“Did you hear that?” Iroh turned to Sage and Zuko. “This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city!”

  
“That’s right; your lives are about to change for the better!” the other man said, grinning smugly about his new transaction.

  
“I’ll try to contain my joy,” Zuko grumbled, setting down his tray of dirty cups and stalking out the door. Sage frowned, but followed Iroh’s example and brushed it off. They left the tea shop after talking with the wealthy man some more to go back to their meager little apartment and pack up their things. Zuko had not yet returned from wherever he had disappeared to.

  
“So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop,” Iroh remarked to Sage as they packed. “How about the Jasmine Dragon? It’s dramatic, poetic; has a nice ring to it!”

  
“That does sound like a great name,” Sage replied, smiling lightly. Aqil shuffled his feathers and cawed, pecking at their belongings impatiently. She sighed and waved the raven away just as the door opened and Zuko finally made his reappearance. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a sheet of paper, holding it out for them to see.

  
“The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se,” he said grimly. “And he’s lost his bison.”

  
Sage let out a small gasp of shock while Iroh took the poster from his nephew, his expression weary. “We have a chance for a new life here,” he said. “If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us.”

  
“Good things that are happening for _you_ two!” Zuko snapped. “Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?!”

  
“There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity,” Iroh replied evenly. “I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life. And why.”

  
“I want my destiny.”

  
“What that means is up to you.” Zuko scowled at his uncle and left the room. Sage grit her jaw and looked back over at the paper Iroh still held in his hand, the image of Appa seeming to taunt her.

  
“The Tea Weavle!” Iroh suddenly declared, startling her from her thoughts. “No, that’s a stupid name…”

\- - -

They made the move to the Upper Ring without any further incident. Unless Zuko disappearing again was considered an incident. But Sage figured he just needed time to himself; it was a shock to him that the Avatar was suddenly within reach, as much as it was to her. _My old friends…_ she mused to herself as they finished unpacking in their new apartment. _I wonder what they’ve been doing._

  
Iroh was pacing around, stroking his beard in agitation. Aqil watched him from his perch on a shelf high up on the wall, his eyes bright and alert.

  
“I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Sage tried to reassure the older man.

  
“Hmm…” Iroh mused, looking out the window for the umpteenth time. “I am not so sure, Sage. With the Avatar within reach once again, I’m afraid of what my nephew may have in mind.” He suddenly turned and walked determinedly to their front door. “I am going to go look for him. Stay here until we return.”

  
Sage could only nod as he disappeared. She looked out the window and noted that night was falling, and fast. She heaved a sigh and went back into the other room where their beds were. Aqil fluttered in after her, landing on the ground as she slumped onto her blankets.

  
“Let me know when they come back, okay?” she asked her raven, stroking his feathers. He blinked and clicked his beak. Sage turned on her side and let her eyes fall shut, her last thought a vain hope that Zuko would not slip back into his old ways.

  
Seemingly minutes later, she was awoken by Aqil pecking at her hair. Sage shot upright, listening intently. She soon heard the sound of two sets of footsteps shuffling into the apartment. Without further delay, she got up from her bed and ran out into the other room.

  
Zuko was dressed in all black attire, his dual swords hanging limply from his grip. He looked…sickly. And feverish. Sage could only stare at him, worried for his well-being.

  
“You did the right thing. Letting the Avatar’s bison go free,” Iroh was saying as he shut their front door. Sage blinked in shock; that went against everything Zuko had ever stood for. _What made him do something like that?_ she couldn’t help but wonder.

  
“I…don’t feel right…” Zuko muttered, swaying dangerously on his feet. Instinctively, Sage shot out a blast of air to cushion Zuko’s fall as he collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Both she and Iroh ran forward, turning him over. As she touched his skin, Sage was panicked to find it flushed and burning hot.

  
“What’s wrong with him?” she asked Iroh.

  
“By letting the Avatar’s bison go, Zuko has initiated a war within himself,” Iroh replied tersely, heaving his nephew up off the ground. Sage hurried to help, and they carried him into the other room. “What he did went against his reflection of himself, and now his two halves are fighting for balance. This sickness will only be alleviated once a choice has been made. And then, he will be the prince he was always meant to be.”

  
Sage looked at Iroh’s profile, doubtful, but she said nothing as she ran into the kitchen to get a bowl of cool water and several cloths. When she returned, Iroh had stripped his nephew down to his trousers, piling blankets atop his shivering form. Sage set the bowl down, and together they began to work on keeping Zuko comfortable and helping him through his illness.

  
All day they stayed by his side, only getting up to refill the bowl with fresh water and get more rags. Aqil sat on the windowsill nearby, watching them intently. Only a few times did Zuko rouse long enough to exchange a few weak words with his uncle before falling into his darkness once more.

  
Evening descended again and they were both tired, though Iroh was more so since he had been up all night and day. Sage insisted he get some sleep, and after a few minutes of weak arguing he relented, going off to his bedroll for the night.

  
Sage sighed and draped another cloth over Zuko’s forehead. “I really hope your uncle is right, you know,” she murmured to him. “I hope you will find the peace you need, and see the light. You don’t belong in the Fire Nation. Not in the way you think you do. You’re better than they are. You can help this world heal…” She sighed again and shifted to lean against the wall. She made a mental note to change the water bowl again in a few minutes. She just wanted to rest for a moment.

\- - -

_He sat upon his dais, fire flowering all around him. It felt right to be there; like he had always imagined it would feel. Before him stood rows of Fire Nation soldiers, ready to go at his command. On the pillars on either side of him, two dragons coiled around the marble, one red and one blue._

  
_“It’s getting late,” the blue one crooned. “Are you planning on retiring soon, My Lord?”_

  
_“I’m not tired,” he replied._

  
_“Relax, Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go. Give in to it. Shut your eyes for awhile.”_

  
_He felt his eyelids grow heavy. Maybe…he could…_

  
_“No, Fire Lord Zuko!” the red dragon cried, snapping him out of his daze. “Do not listen to the blue dragon. You should get out of here, right now. Go! Before it’s too late!”_

  
_“Sleep now, Fire Lord Zuko,” the blue dragon hissed, lulling him back into exhaustion._

  
_“Sleep…”_

  
_His surroundings suddenly crumbled all around him, his soldiers falling away as a black void opened up to swallow him whole. In the distance, he heard a woman call out, pleading for his help._

  
_“Sleep…just…like…_ mother _!”_

  
Zuko bolted awake, staring off into the distance before the room came back into clarity. He sat up gingerly, getting up from his bedroll and shuffling over to the washroom. There, he splashed the cool water upon his face, letting it ease the fever’s heat. Zuko glanced up in the mirror, only to recoil in shock as he saw not his face, but the Avatar’s.

  
Zuko bolted upright once more, gasping from the shock of his dream. Tentatively, he placed two fingers against the skin of the left side of his face, letting a breath out when he felt the rough scar beneath his fingertips.

  
He slowly sank back into his bed, looking around the room briefly before his eyes fell upon Sage’s slumped form nearby, her breath steady with deep sleep. Zuko looked at her for a few more minutes before he turned over and closed his eyes, exhausted.

\- - -

Sage stirred sluggishly, blinking against the bright sunlight that was streaming through the window. She sat up and yawned, stretching out the kinks in her joints from sleeping on the hard floor. _Wait…sleeping?_ She let out a gasp and whipped around to where Zuko was laying. Only now he was wide awake and looking at her with an odd expression on his face.

  
“Zuko!” Sage exclaimed softly, inching over to him and feeling his forehead; it was warm but not feverishly so, and she was grateful for that. “How are you feeling?” she asked, looking back down at him.

  
“Better,” Zuko replied, sitting up as he did so. His eyes still had not wavered from her, and she was starting to feel a little uneasy about that.

  
“Well, that’s…good. I mean, you know, it’s great!” Sage managed to say. “I’ll go tell your uncle you’re up. Are you hungry? You should eat something to get your strength back-”

  
“Sage, wait.” Zuko stopped her, putting his hand over her own. She looked back at him, puzzled, but this soon turned to shock as Zuko leaned forward and kissed her deliberately. On reflex, Sage pulled back but he caught the back of her head swiftly with his other hand, holding her in place as he moved his lips against hers. It didn’t take much longer for her to melt again, kissing him back with equal intensity.

  
She moved her hands to cup his jaw, opening her mouth a little to allow their tongues to dance once again. Zuko’s hand moved from her head to grip onto her waist, pulling her a little more firmly against him, though their position was awkward to begin with. Neither cared, however, and were completely content to kiss with abandon.

  
The need to breathe was what broke them apart in the end, both teens gasping heavily. Zuko rested his forehead against Sage’s, smiling lightly in contentment. She couldn’t help but smile as well, forcing the small red flag that popped up in her mind away.

  
“And you said it would only be a one time thing,” he murmured playfully.

  
Sage chuckled a little and moved back. “Well. Apparently it wasn’t,” she remarked, shrugging.

  
“I’m glad,” Zuko said, leaning forward to kiss her again. A light shiver rippled along her skin, and in that moment she knew she would have to create some distance between them or else she’d end up doing…something.

  
Sage pulled away and cleared her throat. “Well. I’ll leave you to get dressed. Come to the kitchen whenever…you know…for breakfast. And whatnot,” she rambled, standing up on shaky legs. She turned and nearly ran into the wall, flushing when she heard Zuko snicker quietly behind her. With as much dignity as she could muster Sage left the room, Aqil drifting along behind her like a silent shadow.


	21. Tragedy

Tragedy

Sage entered the other room, seeing Iroh standing at the stove and stirring some pasty white substance in a pot. She murmured a hurried “good morning” and took her seat at the low table, Aqil landing next to her. The raven had been staring at her since she left Zuko’s room, and it was driving her insane.

  
“ _What_?” she hissed in an undertone at the bird. “What is your problem?”

  
Aqil clacked his beak and kept staring sternly at the young woman, his dark eyes flashing with some kind of warning. Before Sage could begin to guess what he was getting at Zuko entered the room, fully dressed and sniffing the air.

  
“What’s that smell?” he asked his uncle, going over to join him at the stove.

  
“It’s juk,” Iroh replied. “I’m sure you wouldn’t like it.”

  
Zuko leaned over the pot, taking in an appreciative sniff. “Actually, it smells delicious. I’d love a bowl uncle,” he said, holding out the dishes with a smile. Iroh blinked and looked over at Sage, who could only shrug her shoulders, the young Spiritbender looking away hurriedly.

  
“Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow,” Iroh remarked, an amused smile on his face as he ladled out the juk into the bowls Zuko held.

  
“It’s a new day. We’ve got a new apartment, new furniture, and today’s the grand opening of your tea shop!” Zuko said, taking the bowls over to the table. He set one down in front of Sage and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he sat down. “Things are looking up.”

  
“Yeah. They are,” Sage murmured, smiling down at her bowl. Iroh chuckled and sat down with the two teens, all of them eating in companionable silence.

  
Afterward they went to open the Jasmine Dragon for its first day of business. Almost immediately people swarmed in, eager to taste the delectable tea that had made its rounds through the rumor vine all over the city. It was maddening to try and keep up with the orders, even with the extra hired hands, but Iroh handled it well, and Zuko and Sage kept moving seamlessly around one another, bringing out fresh pots of tea and clearing away discarded cups.

  
Later that day there was a brief lull, where all three could stand back and take a moment to admire the shop. It was intricately decorated with an open flow in mind; plenty of light and air passed through, lending a serene boost to the atmosphere.

  
“Who would have thought when we came to this city as refugees that I’d end up owning my own tea shop,” Iroh remarked proudly to them. “Follow your passion, and life will reward you.”

  
Sage smiled, her eyes catching Zuko’s at the same time he looked at her. Her smile widened and she cleared her throat, excusing herself to go to the back room for some more tea cups and pots.

  
“Congratulations, uncle,” Zuko said once Sage was out of his sight.

  
“I am very thankful.”

  
“You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city!”

  
“No. I am thankful because you and Sage decided to share this special day with me. It means more to me than you know.”

  
Zuko grinned, giving his uncle a hug. “Now, let’s make these people some tea!” he said, walking off toward the back room.

  
“Yes! Let’s make some tea!” Iroh declared, heading over to the kitchen.

  
Sage emerged from the back room, balancing what was probably too many dishes on one tray. However, she managed to keep her footing, shuffling off in the direction of the kitchen when her foot snagged on her gaudy new robes and she nearly tripped. Zuko’s hands shot out, helping her to balance herself and the tray.

  
“Careful!” he frowned. "I don’t want you to get hurt.”

  
“Yeah, especially on opening day,” Sage remarked, chuckling lightly to cover up her embarrassment. “What a memory that would be; tea shop girl trips over her own feet. Well, technically my robes.” She glanced back down at the intricately woven fabric with golden accents. It was gorgeous, but ultimately too cumbersome for such a job.

  
“You look beautiful,” Zuko assured her, tucking a stray lock of red hair back into her scarf. “You’re doing really well.”

  
“Thanks,” Sage replied, smiling up at him. “It’s nice to see some good happening to us after all this time.”

  
Zuko smiled, leaning down to kiss her lightly before they headed back out into the fray. The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Sage, but every time she looked around at Zuko and caught his eye, she felt a warmth spread in her chest at the sight of him, a similar feeling to what she had felt when she had been with Aang and his friends months before, yet magnified by a hundred. It was very pleasant, and she couldn’t stop smiling.

\- - -

Evening fell and the Jasmine Dragon closed for the day. It was a highly successful grand opening, and Sage had no doubt the shop would do well in the future. She and Zuko were going around and cleaning up the remaining tables, sweeping the shiny floor and getting rid of stray debris that had crossed into the interior. Just then, a man approached the tea shop wearing official looking robes and holding out a scroll for Iroh.

  
“A message from the royal palace,” he said with a bow, leaving shortly after. Sage and Zuko watched as Iroh unrolled the paper, his eyes scanning the contents with growing shock.

  
“I…I don’t believe it!” he exclaimed.

  
“What is it, uncle?” Zuko asked.

  
“Great news! We’ve been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!”

  
“That’s amazing!” Sage remarked, grinning widely.

  
“We must prepare; only the finest tea will do!” Iroh said, setting off determinedly to the back room to do just that.

  
Zuko and Sage smiled at one another and continued to clean up the shop, their hearts light and happy.

  
The following morning they set off to go to the royal palace with their supplies. Aqil had flat out refused to be left behind, throwing such a fuss that Iroh had said it would best to just bring him along and hide him in her robes. Sage only agreed since her new robes were big enough to conceal the rather large bird.

  
As they got out from the carriage at the front of the steps, Sage could only gape at the sight of the Earth Kingdom palace. It was huge, with a sprawling lawn and walls dividing the territory into various sections. They walked up the long pathway, eager to be in the king’s presence.

  
“Many times I imagined myself here,” Iroh mused. “At the threshold of the palace. But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror.”

  
“And now you’re a personal guest of the Earth King,” Sage remarked with a grin.

  
“We all are,” Iroh replied, chuckling. “Destiny is a funny thing.”

  
“It sure is, uncle,” Zuko said, smiling as well.

  
Once inside they were led to a small, but very elegant, pagoda set within the gardens where the king would meet with honored guests. The main room was sparsely decorated, but there was still a heavy sense of royalty in the air. They knelt down a few paces away from the raised dais where the king himself would sit, setting up their tea cups and pot upon the low table provided. Then they sat back to wait.

  
Several minutes ticked by, and there was no sign of the Earth King. Sage frowned in confusion; what could possibly be taking him so long when it was he who had requested a personal audience with them? Inside her robes, Aqil shuffled, his body quivering with some thrum of energy that was eluding her notice.

  
“What’s taking so long?” Zuko asked aloud after several more minutes had passed.

  
“Maybe the Earth King overslept,” Iroh guessed, looking around intently.

  
“I don’t know. Something feels…off,” Sage remarked, paying close attention to her raven’s signals. Just then, several men filed into the room, swiftly taking up positions surrounding the trio. Sage recognized their robes as being from the same division that had dealt with Jet during their first few days in Ba Sing Se.

  
“It’s tea time!”

  
Sage snapped her head up, watching as a young woman stepped out in front of them, smiling wickedly. Next to her, Zuko shot up to his feet, snarling.

  
“Azula!”

  
“Have you met the Dai Li?” Azula asked pleasantly, ignoring her brother‘s anger as Sage stood up as well. “They’re Earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that is so… _Firebender_. I just love it.”

  
Iroh poured out a cup of tea, standing up and gazing at his niece calmly. “Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the Dragon of the West?” he inquired.

  
“I’m not interested in a lengthy anecdote, uncle,” Azula remarked, peering at her nails in a bored manner.

  
“It’s…more of a demonstration, really,” Iroh said, sipping his tea. Sage only had time to muster a confused look before Zuko yanked her into his side, their backs pressed against Iroh’s as he spun them around and breathed fire onto the Dai Li agents. They immediately scattered in an attempt to escape the flames, momentarily thrown off. Zuko then grabbed Sage’s hand and took off running out of the room and down the hall, Iroh following close behind.

  
However, the Dai Li had rallied and were giving chase, shooting off their rock fingers to hit their targets. Sage spun around, using her own Earthbending to deflect the missiles and send them flying into the wall. They soon barreled around a corner that resulted in a dead end. However, Iroh kept running, shooting a bolt of lightning and making a hole in the wall. He leapt down, falling into the bushes below. Sage made to follow, only to stop and see that Zuko was not with her anymore. He had halted halfway down the hall, looking back at the approaching Dai Li with determination.

  
“What are doing?!” she demanded. “We’ve got to get out of here!”

  
“No!” Zuko snapped, turning around to look at her. “I’m tired of running! It’s time I faced Azula.”

  
Sage grimaced. “Zuko, now is not really the best time-” She yelped in shock as Zuko grabbed her by the arm and all but shoved her out of the hole. She used her Airbending to slow her descent, glaring up at the vacant space.

  
“Come on. We need to get help,” Iroh said, urging Sage to run with him through the gardens.

  
“Where are we going to get help?” Sage asked as she tore her scarf from her hair; there was little need to hide her locks, now. Idly, she wished she had stayed with Zuko to face Azula. She could have taken the princess down. Maybe…

  
“You know as well as I the only ones who can help us now,” Iroh replied tersely. Sage’s eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat in both fear and excitement. She wondered how they would take her reappearance, with one of their enemy no less.

  
It took them some time to find out where Aang and his friends had been staying. It would have taken them a lot longer had it not been for a Dai Li agent who had spotted the pair and tried to capture them. However, between Sage and Iroh, he was easily subdued, and they tied him up and carried him to the expensive house.

  
Sage waited next to Iroh as he knocked on the door. She had allowed Aqil to venture out of her robes once she had been sure they would not be seen and now the raven sat upon her shoulder, looking around intently.

  
Then, the door opened.

  
“Glad to see you guys are okay,” the blind Earthbender greeted with a smile. Behind her, Sokka and Aang recoiled in shock, both at seeing the uncle of their sworn enemy and at seeing Sage with said man.

  
“ _Sage_?!” Sokka exclaimed, apparently unable to decide what emotion he should be feeling the most.

  
“We need your help,” Iroh said, politely ignoring the growing tension in the air.

  
“You guys know each other?!” Aang exclaimed, looking from the young girl, to Iroh, to Sage and back again.

  
“I met them in the woods once and knocked him down. Then, they gave me tea and some very good advice,” the Earthbender explained.

  
“May we come in?” Iroh asked, and at her nod he and Sage entered the house fully. She was acutely aware of Sokka’s glaring and Aang’s confused gaze. She kept her eyes averted, however, determined not to say anything. “Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se,” Iroh explained.

  
“She must have Katara!” Aang exclaimed, worried.

  
“She has captured my nephew as well,” Iroh continued.

  
“What? Katara’s missing?!” Sage suddenly spoke up, breaking her own promise within seconds.

  
“What do you care?! You’re with the enemy!” Sokka retorted angrily.

  
“Sokka, we need to work together to fight Azula, and save Katara and Zuko,” Aang said, looking pleadingly at his friend.

  
“Whoa there! You lost me at _Zuko_!” Sokka snapped.

  
“I know how you must feel about my nephew,” Iroh said. “But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him!”

  
“Good inside him isn’t enough!” Sokka scoffed. “Why don’t you come back when it’s _outside_ him, too, okay?”

  
“Katara is in trouble,” Sage said, glaring at him. “All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. It wouldn’t kill you to swallow your pride and work together!”

  
“Oh, sorry if I’m having some issues wanting to work with a traitor!” Sokka snapped.

  
“So…I take it you guys knew each other at some point,” the girl remarked.

  
“Yeah, back when she was pretending to be Aang’s so called ‘Earthbending teacher’ but was in fact a dirty rotten liar!”

  
“Sokka, remember the book,” Aang murmured, laying a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. The Water Tribe boy seemed unwilling to concede, but after a few moments he heaved a sigh and nodded. Sage had no idea what they were talking about, but she was just glad their fighting had stopped. For the moment, anyway.

  
“I brought someone along that might help us,” Iroh said in the resulting silence, moving to go back outside. They followed him out the doors, the Earthbender swiftly creating a cage of rock around the Dai Li agent. Iroh approached him and took the strip of cloth that had been silencing him out of his mouth.

  
“Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They’re going to overthrow the Earth King,” he immediately said.

  
“My sister; where are they keeping Katara?” Sokka demanded.

  
“In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se. Deep beneath the palace.”

  
With that they left, heading quickly over to Appa. Sage was surprised to see him, but glad that Aang had found his friend. They all piled onto the sky bison, though without his saddle the ride would be difficult at best. Aang urged Appa into the air and they pelted toward the palace. When the wall was within sight, they landed in a courtyard outside to avoid detection from within. As soon as the blind girl set her feet onto the ground, she smirked.

  
“Well what do you know, there _is_ an ancient city down there. But It’s deep.” With a strong movement of her arms, she created a large hole in the ground. But it would take a lot more work to get into the catacombs, Sage knew.

  
“We should split up,” Sokka said, looking thoughtful. “Aang, you go with Iroh and Sage to get Katara and the angry jerk.” He then looked over at Iroh almost sheepishly. “No offense.”

  
“None taken,” Iroh remarked.

  
“And I’ll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula’s coup.”

  
“You’d better stay here, Aqil,” Sage murmured to her raven. He clicked his beak in irritation, but relented and flew up to perch on Appa’s back alongside Momo. With that they split up. Sage helped Aang Earthbend part of the ground, pushing deeper and deeper until the darkness began to surround them. Then, she and Iroh lit fires in their palms while Aang continued to make the tunnel on his own.

  
As they walked, Sage couldn’t help but be impressed by Aang’s skill. He had really come a long way since they had last seen one another, and she was happy that he had gained control of three out of four elements. At the same time, though, she felt awkward and unsure of what to say. Their last meeting had not gone well by any means, and there was much to explain and so many apologies to make. But the sheer magnitude of it made Sage keep her mouth shut and focus solely on the task at hand. Which was not a much better occupation for her mind.

  
“So,” Aang finally spoke, breaking the silence. “Toph thinks you give pretty good advice. And great tea.”

  
“The key to both is proper aging,” Iroh remarked, smiling. “What’s on your mind?”

  
Aang was silent for a moment as he pushed more of the rock away, lengthening their tunnel. “Well, I met with this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State, and control this great power,” he said, smiling for a moment before his face fell, blushing slightly in the dim light of their fires. “But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love. And I just couldn't.”

  
Sage smiled in sympathy while Iroh stroked his beard. “Perfection and power are overrated,” he said. “I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love.”

  
“But what happens if I can’t save everyone and beat Azula?” Aang asked worriedly. “Without the Avatar State, what if I’m not powerful enough?”

  
“I don’t know the answer,” Iroh replied honestly. “Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel; you can’t always see the light at the end of the tunnel. But if you just keep moving,” Aang struck out, pushing the last bit of rock away and revealing the large crystal catacombs beneath them. Sage gaped at the sight; the shimmering effect of the crystals upon the pool of water below, fed by a large waterfall on the far side of the cavern, made it a beautiful sight to behold, “you will come to a better place.”

  
Iroh moved around to venture down the side of their ledge, and as Sage went to follow she was stopped by Aang‘s hand on her shoulder. She turned back a little, her eyebrows raised.

  
“I just wanted to say that…I’m sorry for what happened at the North Pole,” he said, looking down at the ground with sadness. “It wasn’t right for us to force you to leave, just because of what you can do.”

  
Sage smiled, turning to face him fully. “I’m the one who should be sorry, Aang. I never should have hidden who I was from you guys. You were some of the first real friends I ever had in this world. And you hardly knew me.”

  
“Well…I’d have to ask the others, but…would you come back with us? When all this is over?” Aang asked. “Would you be a part of our group again?”

  
For a moment she couldn’t answer. She was tempted to say yes, but another part of her was just as tempted to say no. And she knew why. But…maybe he could also come along- _No_ , Sage thought fiercely to herself. If he didn’t flat out refuse, then _they_ would. And who could blame them?

  
“You don’t have to answer right now,” Aang assured her, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Maybe just…think about it?”

  
“Okay. I’ll think about it,” Sage promised, smiling at him.

  
They soon caught up with Iroh and, after some searching, Aang found a hidden cavern that held two people inside. Sage was impressed; Toph was definitely a far better teacher than she could ever be. He collapsed part of the wall, creating another, shorter, tunnel. They ran forward and found Katara and Zuko standing together as if in deep conversation. At the sound of the rock crumbling they turned around, Katara’s face lighting up at the sight of Aang.

  
“Aang! I knew you would come!” she exclaimed, running over to hug her friend. She stepped back, her eyes falling on Sage at that moment and widening in surprise. “Sage!”

  
“Hi. Katara,” Sage remarked, awkwardly. Her attention was then pulled over to where Zuko stood as Iroh hugged him, his face a tangled mess of emotions.

  
“Uncle…I don’t understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?!” he demanded, stepping back from Iroh.

  
“Saving you, that’s what,” Aang snapped, making Zuko grit his teeth and try to lunge toward the younger boy. Iroh held him back, though.

  
“Zuko! It’s time we talked.” He looked over at them, smiling. “Go help your other friends; we’ll catch up with you.”

  
Aang nodded, bowing to Iroh before turning to leave the tunnel. Katara started to follow, but she then turned back to Sage uncertainly. “Sage? Are you…coming with us?” she asked.

  
Sage gulped, looking back toward Zuko and Iroh. Iroh merely gazed at her calmly, but Zuko seemed to fighting some urge to do…something. She took a deep breath and stepped back toward Aang and Katara, looking him in the eyes as she did so. She tried to convey everything in that look; her sorrow and her guilt and her assurance that everything would be okay in the end. But even as she turned and followed the other two out of the tunnel, she couldn’t ignore the flash of betrayal that flickered in Zuko’s eyes.

  
It took a little time, but they soon arrived back at the main chamber of the crystal catacombs. “We’ve got to find Sokka and Toph!” Katara was saying to them as they hurried to make it back in time.

  
Suddenly a sizzling broke the air, and they stopped to whirl around, Sage and Aang bringing up a slab of rock to block the blue fire that pelted toward them. As the stone crumbled away, they saw Princess Azula standing in the tunnel where they had come from, glaring at them with sinister intent.

  
Katara ran forward, taking the water from the pool in the middle of the cavern in a massive wave, hurling it toward the other girl. Azula countered with her own blue fire, the intense heat dispersing the water easily. In the resulting steam they lost sight of her, looking around the cavern and coiled to defend themselves. She suddenly leapt through the fog, punching out two swift fireballs at them. Aang and Katara grabbed hold of the nearby water, creating a shield against the flames. At the same time, Sage kicked up several chunks of rock and sent them flying toward the princess, who nimbly avoided the projectiles by landing on a large pillar of rock near the ceiling. Sage grabbed hold of the stone’s energy, making the rock tremble and fall apart so that Azula had no choice but leap out of the way and land on the ground.

  
As soon as she straightened up, she pointed her fingers threateningly at Aang and Katara, Sage standing before her in the cavern. For a moment, no one did anything, waiting for someone to make the first move.

  
Then, a flash of fire suddenly careened into the space between them all.

  
Katara, Aang, and Sage looked around, shocked to see Zuko standing a short distance away. There was another moment of stillness as he looked from them to his sister and back again. _Please_ , Sage found herself hoping, _do the right thing…_

  
Zuko snarled and then aimed an attack at Aang, who used his Airbending to deflect the oncoming flames. Azula smirked, flinging a blue fireball toward Katara as Zuko continued to pummel out punches at Aang.

  
Sage remained frozen in place for a moment before gritting her jaw in determination and leaping toward Azula, using her Firebending to block another attack aimed at Katara.

  
“Go help Aang!” she yelled to the Waterbender as Azula stared at her in shock. “She’s mine.”

  
Katara wasted no time in running to the Avatar‘s aid, leaving Sage and Azula to face off. The princess scowled and shifted into position, her eyes narrowed and calculating. Sage copied her movements, breathing deeply to steady herself even as chaos reigned all around the cavern.

  
A slight smirk of her lips signaled her attack, Azula lashing out with her lightning. Sage caught the jolt, allowing it follow her chi’s pathway like Iroh had taught her and she swiftly aimed it back at Azula, who managed to leap out of the way at the last moment. Sage quickly followed through with several punches, shooting fireballs at the princess and then taking a stream of water from the pool and freezing it into an ice spike, hurling the projectile at Azula. She swiftly countered each attack, though she was hard pressed to keep her footing as she did so.

  
A sudden shaking in the walls distracted Sage. She looked over to see Aang had hit the other side of the cavern hard, temporarily knocked out while Katara ran toward Zuko with determination. She looked back in time to see Azula sending a sharp wave of fire toward her. Sage leapt up using her Airbending, retaliating with a burst of wind as she fell back to the ground and knocking the princess off her feet. Before Sage could follow through, she was slammed back by a much stronger blast of air, sailing over the pool and hitting the wall on the other side.

  
Sage was momentarily daze, sitting up and wincing as she tried to shake off the unexpected attack. She peered over to the other side of the cavern where another man stood, his cold, pitch black eyes trained solely on her. She could see through the open vest he wore that a diamond shaped crystal was embedded in his chest, swirling with a sickening multitude of colors.

  
“Goran!” Azula snapped, marching up to the man as Sage stood up warily, holding her arms out in a defensive position. “You told my father you were the only one. What is the meaning of this treachery?!”

  
“Rest assured, Princess Azula, I _am_ the only one of my kind,” Goran replied, his deep, smooth voice crackling with deadly intent. “What we have here is a genuine Spiritbender. But not just any Spiritbender; I’d recognize that red hair anywhere.” He grinned then, his teeth unusually sharp. “You’re Dante’s daughter, aren’t you?”

  
Sage recoiled in shock, making the man grin all the more wolfishly. “Go help your brother, princess. I can take care of this one.”

  
Azula frowned but leapt over to assist her brother, who was having a hard time dealing with Katara on his own, the Waterbender lashing out with a fierce strength.

  
“Who are you?” Sage demanded, stepping back as Goran took a step forward. “How do you know my father?”

  
“I had a run in with the illustrious General Dante awhile back,” Goran shrugged carelessly. “He and his soldiers were quite skilled fighters, I’ll grant them that. But they were no match for me.”

  
Sage snarled, taking a chunk of crystal from the wall and aiming the sharp end at the sinister man. “Where’s my father?! What did you do to him?!”

  
“You ask too many questions,” Goran sneered. “If you really want to know, why don’t you _fight_ me for the answer? Let’s see how you stack up to your old man.”

  
Sage only hesitated for a moment, crying out as she hurled the sharpened projectile toward Goran. He merely raised his hand, the stone shattering as soon as it touched his palm. Before she could gather herself, he leapt up and spun around in midair, creating a powerful funnel of air that slammed Sage back against the wall and pinned her there until the wind died down. She immediately pushed herself away, grabbing the water from the pool and aiming a powerful wave at the man, who shot a stream of fire from his fist that pummeled through the liquid easily. Sage barely had time to block the flames as they came flying toward her, pushed back yet again by the sheer strength of this madman. She jumped up, shooting her hands out to grasp at the rock beneath his feet and pin him in place. Goran easily broke through the encasing, bringing his own hands up and pushing forward, sending a quaking wave rumbling through the ground and forcing Sage back once more.

  
Enraged, Sage shot back up to her feet, bringing her fingers together and swinging them apart, lightning crackling around her. She struck out, the swift jolt aiming straight at Goran. He merely stood there, smirking as the lightning hit him dead on. But instead of killing him instantly, or even pushing him back, the electricity was absorbed into his skin, light crackles breaking out from his flesh in the aftermath.

  
It was too much. Sage could only stare in shock as Goran took another step forward and swiped out with his hands, a massive wave of water slamming into her and shoving her back against the wall yet again. This time, she did not jump up right away. She was too dazed, too confused to do anything else but sit up, looking from Goran to where her friends were. At that moment, Dai Li agents came swarming into the cavern, swiftly surrounding Katara and Aang.

  
“How can you be so strong…?” Sage muttered more to herself than to Goran. “You’re not even a Spiritbender…”

  
“No, my dear girl, I am not a Spiritbender,” Goran smirked. “I am what all Spiritbenders _wish_ they could be. But even though they couldn‘t match someone of my level they at least were generous enough to lend me their strength.”

  
Sage’s head snapped up at that, her eyes wide with horror. “How-?”

  
“In the split second between the Spiritbender dying and the crystal dying, there is a window of opportunity,” he remarked, stroking the diamond shaped rock in his chest. “To harvest the energy and take it for oneself. So many Spiritbenders have been kind enough to give me that energy, and I just couldn’t be more grateful.”

  
Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. “M-my father…”

  
“Oh yes, how silly of me,” Goran remarked, tapping his bald head sarcastically. “You know, I wasn’t going to bother telling you where your father is. But I am a sentimental man. And I just can’t resist a teary reunion.”

  
Before Sage could say anything else, he reached into his pocket and tossed a small object at her. For a moment, she could only stare. All thought, everything that was happening around her, faded away into a sickly silence. All that existed was her and her father’s spirit crystal, the brown thread broken and frayed where it had once been connected. And a large crack embedded in the darkened red rock.

  
_“What if he doesn’t come back this time?”_

  
Distantly, as if from miles away, she felt the earth rumble as Aang enveloped himself in a crystal shelter, hidden away from the Dai Li and the Fire Nation siblings.

  
_“He will come, my sweetling.”_

  
A bright light poured out into the dim chamber as Aang entered the Avatar State, ready to bring an end to this fight once and for all.

  
_“He always does.”_

  
Lightning cracked through the air, and Aang fell from his height as Azula stood, her arm outstretched and a vicious smile upon her face.

  
_“I’ll be back in a few months,” her father said, kissing his wife goodbye and picking up his seven year old daughter, hugging her tightly._

  
_“Will you write every day?” Sage pleaded, knowing full well that it wouldn’t be possible for him to do so. But she had to ask. She always did._

  
_“Whenever I get the chance, sweetling,” Dante promised, kissing his daughter on the cheek. He then enveloped both her and his wife into a hug, holding them closely. “I love you more than the sun and the moon,” he murmured to them._

  
_“I love you more than the earth and the sky,” Sage replied, her throat tight to guard against the tears. All too soon he pulled back, kissing them one last time before turning and setting off down the path. Sage stood with her mother, clasping her hand tightly as they watched him grow smaller and smaller, the distance swallowing him up before long._

  
Her shaking hand reached down, picking up the cold crystal and gripping it tightly in her hand. She heard Katara use a wave of water to bowl over the Dai Li and the Fire Nation siblings, catching Aang before he hit the ground. Moments later Iroh ran onto the scene, deflecting the attacks of the Dai Li and urging them to get out of there. She then heard Katara calling her name and still, she could not muster the energy to move.

  
Not until she heard Goran snicker and turn to some of the Dai Li, instructing them to take her in. They were hesitant, and in the resulting argument Sage felt a wave of emotion that boiled her blood and made her energy crackle. She swiftly stood up, her vision blurring until all she could see was the tangled threads of light and energy that made up everything and everyone. But her gaze was focused on the man whose energy pulsed with dark matter and a myriad of other colors. Upon seeing a flash of familiar red, her rage broke. Sage let out a feral yell, swiping her arms at Goran and sending a wave of violet energy that shoved him and a good portion of the Dai Li all the way across the cavern.

  
As suddenly as the surge of power had come over her it disappeared, leaving Sage shaking and weak. Just then, a length of water wrapped around her waist, pulling her toward the waterfall nearby. Katara hauled her and Aang up and out into the open, away from the sounds of the fighting below.

  
Sage’s limbs moved mechanically once her feet touched the surface ground. They ran back toward Appa, where Sokka, Toph, and the Earth King and his pet bear met up with them. Katara urged the sky bison into the air, flying them swiftly away from the fallen city of Ba Sing Se. Once on Appa, though, Sage’s numbness began to seep away. As Katara used the special water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole to heal Aang, she opened the hand that had kept gripping her father’s crystal this whole time. Aqil fluttered over to her, looking up at her with a sorrow that echoed what she felt, yet her pain seemed magnified by a thousand. She couldn’t decide what she should do with herself; if she should throw herself down and cry or fly back to the palace and kill Goran where he stood. If it meant she died as well, then so be it.

  
She felt someone move to sit next to her, and she knew without looking it was Katara. She felt her kind gaze, along with Sokka’s. Her hand as it touched her shoulder was all too gentle. It was that touch that broke her. Sage squeezed her eyes shut, but that did not stop the flow of tears as they dripped down her cheeks, splattering onto her clenched hands. She felt Katara move closer, hugging her tightly. Before long, she felt Sokka and Toph move in too, all of them consoling her. Yet Sage could not feel anything besides the sorrow and the emptiness that filled her chest and tore her apart piece by piece. All she knew was pain.

  
_“I love you more than the sun and the moon.”_

  
_“I love you more than the earth and the sky.”_


	22. Aftermath

Aftermath

Two weeks had passed, and in all that time Sage still couldn’t muster up the ability to feel anything but grief and anger. She had hardly spoken to anyone on the Fire Nation ship they had acquired in order to get safe passage from Chameleon Bay to Full Moon Bay. They had recently gone through the Serpent’s Pass and were nearing the end of their trek through the Earth Kingdom waters.

  
After the fall of Ba Sing Se, they had gone to meet up with Katara and Sokka’s dad and some of his warriors, along with a few friends the gang had made during their travels. With their help, they managed to commandeer a single Fire Nation ship so that they wouldn’t have to worry about fighting Fire Nation soldiers as they made their escape, slowly but surely.

  
And throughout all this, Aang had remained unconscious.

  
Katara kept going to see him, giving him healing sessions to help speed up his recovery. Sage knew she should be concerned and worried, but she couldn’t manage to break through her own haze that she had become wrapped up in since Ba Sing Se. Aqil was the only constant companion she had, being unusually quiet throughout the past two weeks.

  
She was currently in her room below deck, where she opted to spend most of her time so that she didn’t have to deal with the sympathetic smiles and curious stares of the others. Sage had repaired the thread of her father’s spirit crystal, tying the rock around her own neck as was tradition back in her home world. But that didn’t make the shock of learning of her father’s death any less severe.

  
_All these years; wasted_ , she thought bitterly to herself as she lay on her bed, glaring up at the ceiling. Sage had no idea what to do with herself now. She was well and truly alone in this world, with no way of going back home and back to her mother. If she was even still around. Aside from her sorrow and anger, Sage would feel stabs of intense guilt whenever she thought of her mother. She had abandoned her for a useless venture, a fool’s journey. Sometimes Sage would think that she deserved to feel this pain; atonement for what she had done to her mother. But more often than not, she just wanted to close her eyes and not feel anything anymore.

  
Distantly, she heard a commotion up on the deck. Sage frowned vaguely, listening, but within moments everything settled down. She sighed and went back to brooding; if they weren’t being attacked then she didn’t care what was going on.

  
A short while later, there was a light knock on her door. Aqil shuffled his feathers, clacking his beak at Sage from his perch above her head. She grimaced at the raven, but called out listlessly all the same. “Come in.”

  
The door opened, revealing Katara wearing one of the Fire Nation cloaks they had had to wear upon the ship. She smiled kindly at Sage as she entered the room. “I just wanted to let you know that Aang finally woke up.”

  
“That’s good,” Sage replied tonelessly, her gaze fixed on the ceiling.

  
“Yeah. After he gets some more rest, we’re all going to have dinner on the deck and explain to him what’s been going on these past two weeks. You’re welcome to come along, if you want.”

  
A muscle in Sage’s jaw ticked; she really didn’t want to go back up to the world where everyone would be gathered, reminiscing about what had happened. A flutter of wings had Aqil landing on her stomach, his dark eyes boring into her own. For a moment they had a silent staring contest. Then, Sage heaved a sigh.

  
“Okay. I’ll be there,” she said, glancing over at Katara. The younger girl smiled and nodded her head, turning to leave the room. “Thanks for forcing me into that, Aqil,” Sage halfheartedly snapped at her bird as her door clicked shut. He merely shifted his weight, looking down his beak at her.

  
A few hours later, Katara came back to get her for dinner. With trepidation, Sage followed her up to the deck where the others were already gathered, Aang included. He was all bandaged up and sporting a fresh head of hair, looking exhausted but at least he was alive and well. Their eating paused when the group saw her, but she ignored them and took a bowl of food for herself, sitting a short distance away from the others. She eyed the rice with distaste; her appetite had been faltering the last two weeks, and it was only when Katara came down to her room to force food on her that she would eat anything.

  
Sokka continued to speak once Sage had settled down. “After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone. Well…not completely alone. He had his bear, Basco, with him,” he remarked with a grin.

  
“Soon the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we’ve been traveling west.” Sokka took out a map and pointed to a spot on it. “We crossed through the serpent’s pass a few days ago. We’ve seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us.”

  
Aang looked pensive for a moment, thinking. “So…what now?”

  
“We’ve been working on a modified version of the invasion plan,” Sokka’s father, Hakoda, said.

  
“It’s Sokka’s invasion plan,” Katara corrected, looking annoyed. That poked a hole through Sage’s haze. She looked up, an eyebrow raised at her behavior.

  
“Yes. Sokka’s plan,” Hakoda remarked, looking a little baffled. “We won’t be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King’s armies,” he continued. “But the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable.”

  
“So we’re planning a smaller invasion,” Sokka added. “Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke.”

  
“Good to see you again, Aang,” Pipsqueak remarked around a mouthful of food as The Duke sat on his massive shoulders.

  
“And the best part is, the eclipse isn’t even our biggest advantage!” Sokka said, looking sly. “We have a secret…you.”

  
“Me?” Aang asked in confusion.

  
“Yep! The whole world thinks you’re dead! Isn’t that great?”

  
Aang looked shocked, standing up in horror. “The world thinks I’m dead?! _How_ is that good news?! That’s terrible!”

  
“No, it’s great!” Sokka insisted. “It means the Fire Nation won’t be hunting us anymore! And even better, they won’t be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun.”

  
“No, no, no, no. You have no idea- this is _so_ messed up!”

  
Just then a loud horn blared through the air. They looked around, seeing another Fire Nation ship approaching them. Sage grit her jaw, standing up as a crackling sizzle of anger worked its way through her blood.

  
“I’ll handle this,” Aang declared, wielding his staff. “The Avatar is back.” He tried to open his glider, but groaned when the movement pulled at his injuries.

  
“Aang, wait! Remember, they don’t know we’re not Fire Nation,” Katara said, stopping him before he could pull through the pain and leap into the air.

  
Aang looked mutinous, but he relented and collapsed his glider, clutching his staff.

  
“Everyone just stay calm,” Hakoda said as he and his friend and fellow warrior donned Fire Nation helmets. “Bato and I will take care of this.”

  
Sage grimaced, wishing she had opted to stay below deck as Katara ushered her, Aang, and Toph into a lower part of the deck, Sokka joining them shortly after. Nearby, Appa, Aqil, and Momo hid in a similar dip, covered by a large tarp.

  
“I hate not being able to do anything,” Aang whispered in irritation.

  
“Hopefully, you won’t need to,” Toph retorted.

  
They watched as the other ship pulled alongside theirs, a metal plank soon connecting the two. The leader and two soldiers crossed over, looking at Hakoda and Bato with suspicion.

  
“Commander, why are you off course?” the man demanded. “All western fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation!”

  
“Actually, we’re from the…eastern fleet,” Hakoda explained. “We have orders to deliver some cargo.”

  
“Ah, the eastern fleet,” the man mused. “Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way.”

  
“I’m sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir,” Bato assured him.

  
“I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?” he continued to lament.

  
“Next time we’ll send two hawks to be sure you get the message,” Hakoda remarked. They bowed to one another and the man and his soldiers turned to leave. For a moment, it seemed like they had gotten away free and clear. Until Toph’s head snapped up, her expression startled.

  
She leapt up out of their hiding spot. “They know!” she yelled, punching her hand into the deck. A crumpling wave of warped metal ran toward the plank, making the men fall into the ocean before they could board their ship.

  
Katara ran forward while Sokka dragged Aang into the safety of the inside, using her Waterbending to push their ship away from the other so that they could make their escape. Sage watched, her eyes grim as the other ship quickly turned around and started to pelt toward them. Once they were within reach they aimed a large flaming rock at them, the attack grazing the side of their ship and making a large dent in the metal. Another missile came shortly after, but Sage sent a powerful wave of air that knocked the projectile off course, whizzing by harmlessly.

  
Toph took a large boulder from their supply of rocks, cutting off chunks to fire at the enemy ship, destroying one of their catapults and stopping another fireball before it hit them again.

  
The enemy soldiers then used a large harpoon, shooting the heavy metal weapon into the water and catching their ship, tearing a large hole in the hull. Katara stood at the rail, breathing out an icy wind that rippled down to the affected area and froze the hole shut.

  
“I’m going to give us some cover!” she yelled, swinging her arms around and up again, creating a massive cloud of mist billowing up from the ocean that covered them and the enemy ship. The reprieve was short lived, though, as another flaming missile came pelting toward them through the fog.

  
Sage clenched her fists, running forward as several of the others retreated. She swung her hands out, destroying the rock into thousands of little pieces that rained harmlessly onto the metal deck. Behind her, she heard Aang try to run out and help but Sokka quickly stopped him, ushering him back inside. Another projectile came flying through the air, and she leapt up and kicked out, sending another blast of air at the flaming rock and pushing it back at the enemy ship while Toph continued to fire rocks at their pursuers. The mists soon cleared, showing that the other Fire Nation ship had nearly overrun them.

  
They fired several more missiles, Sage stopping one of the flaming rocks but the other flew past her guard and hit their ship again. Katara used a stream of water to put out the resulting fire on their engines before any serious damage could happen.

  
“How are we doing?” she called out to her brother.

  
“Things couldn’t get much worse!” he called back. Just then, a massive beast came flying up from the depths of the water, snarling at them angrily. Sokka turned around, dismayed. “The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn’t it?!”

  
“You make it too easy!” Toph sniped back.

  
The serpent glared at them, its maw opened wide. Sage looked from the creature back to the enemy ship. They fired more flaming rocks, one of them hitting the serpent. It screamed its rage, whipping its head around at the other ship but made no effort to move. Sage grit her jaw, running toward the enemy soldiers and bringing her fingers together, ripping them apart as electricity crackled around her. As they fired one more attack she lashed out, her lightning streaking past the missile and hitting the other ship right in their engines, stopping them in their tracks. Their last flaming rock hit the serpent once more, enraging it enough to dive back into the water, wrapping around the other ship and snarling at the Fire Nation soldiers while they kept sailing safely away.

  
Once the enemy ship was out of their sight the others began to make what repairs they could, at least until they docked somewhere. As they worked Sage noticed that Aang had disappeared below deck, presumably back to his room. She made to go back down as well, wanting to be alone again, but she was stopped by Sokka standing in her path.

  
“Sage, I know you don’t want to be around anyone right now but I’ve been needing to talk to you for the last two weeks,” he said, looking stern. Sage raised an eyebrow, indicating him to go on. “We need to figure out a plan of attack for that Goran guy. I mean, as another Spiritbender-”

  
“He is _not_ a Spiritbender!” Sage snapped, her anger boiling over quickly. “He is a monster who tore apart my family! _Never_ group him in with my people! _Got it_?!”

  
“Sage!” Katara called out as she ran over to diffuse the situation. “Sokka didn’t mean it like that.”

  
“But see, that’s why I need to talk to you!” he continued, undeterred. “We need to know more about him, especially if he can control all the other elements as well! He’s a major game changer, and we need to know if he’ll be trouble for us at the invasion!”

  
“He murdered my father,” Sage hissed, Aqil flying away from her crackling energy. “He destroyed countless other Spiritbenders and took their power. And you need to ask if he’ll be _trouble_?” She scoffed, pushing past Sokka and storming down below deck, Aqil drifting along behind her.

  
She stayed in her room for the next hour or so, her rage seeping out all around her. The only thing she could do was pace around the small interior, which did not help much. She almost wished another Fire Nation ship would discover them, just so she could destroy them for sheltering a monster like Goran and giving him a home within their company. It made her sick just thinking about it.

  
Just then her door opened, and Katara, Sokka, and Toph filed in, looking determined. Sage heaved a sigh, collapsing onto her bed and glaring at the floor. “What do you guys want?” she snapped wearily.

  
“To talk,” Katara said. “It’s about time we did.” She stepped forward, sitting next to Sage on her bed as Sokka and Toph stood before them. “I know what you’re feeling right now. Sokka and I went through the same thing when we lost our mother.”

  
“What’s your point?” she asked impatiently.

  
“You’re not alone,” Katara said, laying a hand on her shoulder. “We’re here to help you.”

  
“You can’t help me,” Sage retorted, clenching her fists. “Nothing can bring him back…”

  
“No. Just like nothing can bring our mother back,” Sokka said. “But we can make sure no one else goes through what we had to go through. What you had to go through. And we can do that by defeating the Fire Nation and winning this war.”

  
Sage was silent for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed. “Goran’s not like anyone we’ve ever met,” she finally muttered. “I don’t know how he is able to steal the power of Spiritbender crystals and fuse them to his own energy. I have no idea how we can beat him…”

  
“We just need as much information as you have,” Sokka assured her. “Me and my dad can work out the specifics.” Toph cleared her throat then, raising an eyebrow. “Oh. Right. We found something in the desert library before we went to Ba Sing Se. Something that might interest you.”

  
Sage looked up, confused as Toph handed her a large, old book. She turned it over in her hands, reading the title with mounting apprehension. “I…don’t understand,” she finally said.

  
“It’s the history of your people,” Katara explained. “We read through some of it, hoping to understand you and your homeland a little better. Maybe it can help you, too.”

  
Sage looked up at her friends, then back down at the book, opening it and flicking through the myriad of pages that held so much writing and diagrams that she had never seen before.

  
“This knowledge has been lost for thousands of years,” she muttered. “How is it possible that it can exist in _this_ world?”

  
“Oh, did I forget to mention the library belonged to a grumpy owl spirit?” Sokka remarked, smirking.

  
“Well,” Sage said, looking back down at the book. “I suppose that explains it.”

  
Just then the ship shuddered, making them look around. “I think we’ve finally docked,” Sokka said. “Come on, let’s go get Aang and see if he wants some food.”

  
“Finally! Something else besides rice all the time,” Toph remarked, grinning.

  
“Are coming too, Sage?” Katara asked.

  
Sage frowned in thought, closing the book and stroking the worn cover. Aqil flew over to land on her shoulder, his warm weight somehow comforting now after all this time. Her stomach gave a hearty growl in the silence of the room, making Toph and Sokka snicker.

  
“Sure,” Sage agreed, standing up and leaving the room with them.

  
\- - -

Later, they filed back onto the ship. Aang had flat out refused to go with them when he realized he’d have to hide his arrow tattoos. However, Sage knew his issues went deeper than that, but she left with Sokka and Toph while Katara stayed back to talk with him for a little bit. Once in town, Katara made sure to get some extra food for him, taking it down below deck after they had boarded again.

  
While they had been in town, Sage had decided it was high time that she explained to her friends what she had been doing in the company of the Fire Nation prince and his uncle, glossing over some of the more…delicate matters. Beneath the haze of pain that had settled over her spirit from her father’s death she could feel another, aching wound that had been left by the prince. Sage had been so sure he had changed, that he was ready to help fight for the freedom of this world. But his desire to return to his throne had been stronger. And that was his choice. So Sage pushed that part of her broken heart away. She needed to find a release for this rage and sorrow that threatened to engulf her. Something, anything to make the pain go away. But what that was, she wasn’t sure. Yet.

  
Back on the ship, Sokka led Sage over to his father so they could discuss possible strategies for facing Goran if he was at the invasion. Sage only spoke up when she was asked to relay what little she had gained from the few minutes she had interacted with him. But as she did so, it dawned on her that even if the entire invasion force were to attack Goran at once, they would easily be flattened. He had been going too easy on her in the crystal catacombs; her instincts knew it. If he was to unleash the full force of his power, he’d be a bigger threat than the Fire Lord himself.

  
Which made Sage wonder; why did Fire Lord Ozai trust a strange man from an alien world to the extent that he allowed Goran free reign to go wherever he wanted?

  
Before she could ponder the issue any further Katara suddenly ran onto the deck, tears streaming down her face. Sage and Sokka glanced at one another, leaving as she moved forward to speak to Hakoda alone.  
After a few minutes she came back to them, a little calmer but still panicked. Apparently, Aang had taken off to fight the Fire Lord on his own. The sheer audacity of his actions shocked Sage, and she followed her friends as they got on Appa, Momo and Aqil with them. Sokka had a few quick words with his dad, hugging him goodbye and jumping up to take Appa’s reins. Within seconds they were in sky, flying toward a storm that had emerged on the horizon.

  
It took a few hours, but they eventually spotted Aang’s form laying on a crescent shaped beach, the island still leaking with lava from a previous eruption. They landed Appa nearby, Momo flying over to perch on Aang’s chest and gently lick him awake. As he stirred sluggishly, Katara ran forward, Sokka, Toph, and Sage following close behind.

  
“You’re okay!” she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. The others soon joined them, along with Aqil and Appa. Being with her friends made Sage start to feel a little less wounded. Though her grief was still strong, she hoped that she was on a path where she could, someday, not feel so much pain anymore. But that was a long time coming. Especially when her rage at Goran steadily simmered beneath the surface of her façade.

  
“I have so much to do,” Aang said as they pulled away from one another.

  
“I know. But you’ll have our help,” Katara assured him.

  
“You didn’t think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?” Toph remarked.

  
“What about the invasion?” Aang asked Sokka.

  
“We’ll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse,” he said.

  
“Hey, what’s-” Toph began to ask as the tattered remains of Aang’s glider hit her leg. “Oh. It’s your glider.”

  
Aang took the broken staff, standing up with the others. “That’s okay. If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It’s better for now that no one knows I’m alive.”

  
He turned and leapt up onto a nearby rock where magma flowed sluggishly around the stone. He looked into the hot lava, spinning his staff around and forcing it into the rock. As he jumped back down, the intense heat set the glider on fire, erasing the antique from their sight.

  
They all mounted Appa again, Aang taking the reins and urging the sky bison up into the air. Sage held Aqil in her lap, watching the scenery fly by them as her mind turned in unpleasant ways.

\- - -

Zuko paced in his room, unable to sleep. His sister had something planned. He knew it. Why else would she tell their father that he had been responsible for the Avatar’s death? She wouldn’t give up that glory so easily. Not unless by some chance the Avatar was still alive…

  
He scowled in the darkness, remembering what the Water Tribe girl had said. How she had showed him a vial of special water from a spirit oasis. Water that could have healed his scar. Or brought someone back from the dead.

  
His uncle. He would know what to do. Zuko stopped, hesitant to go to the old man in his prison cell. If only Iroh had gone along with him, had just accepted the path Zuko wanted to take; he wouldn’t be rotting away in that filth at that very moment, completely shunned as a traitor by his nation.

  
Still, his uncle had helped him many times in the past. Maybe he would do it again, even if he was a prisoner. Even if Zuko felt like he had betrayed the old man…

  
Coming to a decision Zuko grabbed his cloak, shrugging it on and leaving his room as quietly as he could. The halls were virtually empty this time of night, and it was a small matter of exiting the palace and making his way through the city.

  
However, as he turned a corner he nearly ran into someone. Zuko backed up, murmuring a quick apology and intent on continuing his path. The words were lost, though, when he saw who it was.

  
“Good evening, Prince Zuko,” Goran greeted, bowing with a sardonic grin on his face.

  
“Evening…” Zuko muttered, unable to look Goran in the eyes. It was no wonder, with the orbs painted black like a spider’s eyes.

  
“A bit late for a stroll, though, isn’t it?” he continued, amused by the younger man’s discomfort.

  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Zuko explained stiffly, hoping the strange man would go away. He still could not understand why his father had taken in such a character. The love for power just didn’t seem to be a good enough reason. Not for him. It did not help, either, that whenever he saw Goran he was strongly reminded of Sage. And that brought an ache to his chest, his last memory of her being filled with pain and rage from the news of her father’s death at the hands of the man before him.

  
“Well, they do say the night air helps to calm one’s mind,” Goran remarked. “I hope you find the calm you’re looking for, Prince Zuko. Have a good night.” He bowed deeply and continued on his way, leaving Zuko standing in the middle of the street. He waited a little longer, wanting to be sure he wouldn’t be followed before he continued on his way toward the prison. Every few minutes, though, he would stop and just listen, his senses on high alert. Whatever his father believed, he did not trust Goran. Not one bit.


	23. Inspired a Generation

Inspired a Generation

Sage was helping Katara and Aang make a cloud cover for Appa as they flew. It had seemed strange to her at first, but then she reasoned that for a giant sky bison, pretending to be a swift moving cloud was really the only option they had.

  
Aang paused, peering through the thick cover. “I think I see a cave below!” he remarked to the others while at the same time Toph sneezed.

  
Sokka shush them violently. “Keep quiet!”

  
They guided Appa toward the ground, where Katara, Sage, and Aang released their hold on the cloud, their cover dispersing swiftly. As soon as the sky bison landed Sokka shot out from the saddle, peering around suspiciously.

  
“Great job with the cloud camo, but next time let’s disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep its mouth shut!” Sokka scolded them, peering around a boulder to look at the terrain.

  
Sage rolled her eyes as she and her friends dismounted Appa. “Still as bossy as ever, I see,” she remarked.

  
“Yeah. We wouldn’t want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in,” Toph added sarcastically.

  
“Hey! We’re in enemy territory.” He pointed up at the rock and to a flock of birds that were perched there. “Those are enemy birds.” One hopped onto Sokka’s head, cawing at them serenely.

  
Aqil clacked his beak in irritation while the others chuckled. Even Sage managed a weak twitch of her lips. They moved forward, heading to the cave Aang had spotted before. As they walked, Sokka kept darting this way and that, peering into every nook and cranny and crevasse he saw. By the time they reached the cave proper, Sage was about ready to set his Fire Nation cape aflame.

  
“Well, this is it,” he announced. “This is how we’ll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave…after cave…after…cave…”

  
“That sounds pleasant,” Sage muttered, looking around the rocky shelter. She was no stranger to living in caves, but she had had the opportunity to venture out and mingle with the locals whenever she wished. She didn’t fancy lurking from town to town, hiding along the outskirts away from supplies and, more importantly, proper food.

  
“Sokka, we don’t need to become cave people,” Katara remarked. “What we need is some new clothes.”

  
“Yeah. Blending in is better than hiding out,” Aang added. “If we get Fire Nation disguises, we’ll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave!”

  
“Plus, they have _real_ food out there,” Toph piped up. “Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?” She promptly punched the wall, making the insects flee from their hiding places. Momo immediately leapt over, catching one hopper and stuffing it into his mouth. Despite his enthusiasm, everyone else grimaced.

  
“Looks like we got outvoted, sport,” Sokka remarked. “Let’s get some new clothes!”

  
They left their cave and went out to search for the perfect disguises cautiously, looking around until they found an out of the way house that had several lines of washing hanging up in the breeze. The owner was fast asleep on the porch, virtually dead to the world.

  
“I don’t know about this,” Aang said as they peered over into the yard. “These clothes belong to somebody-”

  
“I call the silk robe!” Katara claimed, leaping up and running over to the washing.

  
“But if it’s essential to our survival…then I call the suit!” Aang jumped out after her, followed by Toph, Sokka, and Sage. They quickly gathered their chosen articles of clothing, running off before the owner was any the wiser.

  
It had been quite a few years since Sage had donned Fire Nation clothing. She almost felt a sense of nostalgia as she shrugged on the light and airy material. At the very least, she was grateful to be rid of the cumbersome Earth Kingdom robes. Sage finished off her outfit by wrapping her red hair back up into a scarf, tucking away the loose strands from sight.

  
“How do I look?” Katara asked the others as she stepped out at the same time as Sage. They all looked very convincing in their disguises, though Toph had had to punch out the soles of her shoes to be able to see while Aang had tied a headband around his head to cover up his arrow tattoo. Aang gazed at Katara, completely smitten until he noticed something.

  
“Uh…your mom’s necklace,” he pointed, looking sympathetic.

  
“Oh…oh, yeah. I guess it’s pretty obviously Water Tribe, isn’t it?” she said, untying the chocker and holding it her hand reluctantly.

  
“Sage, you’re going to have to something about your necklaces too,” Sokka added.

  
“What am I supposed to do? I can’t take off my spirit crystal, it‘s the source of my bending,” Sage explained.

  
Sokka looked thoughtful for a moment. “Hmm…the crystal just needs to stay in contact with your skin, right?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Then I’ve got the perfect solution!”

  
A little while later, after the others had purchased various accessories to go with their outfits, Sage patted the black wrap around her forearms and palms, praising Sokka for his ingenuity. Beneath the cloth, she had her spirit crystal wound around her right wrist and her father’s crystal around her left. In the vacant space around her neck, she donned a simple red and gold choker with a ruby teardrop jewel dangling from it.

  
Afterward they lurked around the corner of a building near the outskirts of the town, the streets ahead filled with people going about their day. Aang had hidden Momo in his tunic while Aqil had opted to stay with Appa back at their hideout.

  
“I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago,” Aang explained to them. “So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool. Or, as they say in the Fire Nation; stay flaming!”

  
With that he strolled out onto the street, the others following him. As they passed by various people, Aang shot off odd greetings that Sage knew had gone out of style a hundred years ago. Before long they stopped at a place to eat, which Aang did not particularly like the looks of.

  
“Oh. We’re going to a meat place?” he asked hesitantly.

  
“Come on, Aang. Everyone here eats meat. Even the meat!” Sokka said, gesturing to a cow pig that was munching on a carcass nearby.

  
Aang grimaced at the sight. “You guys go ahead. I’ll just get some lettuce out of the garbage.”

  
Sokka shrugged, leading the way into the shop as Aang stayed behind, greeting everyone who passed by. The smell of sizzling meat had Sage’s stomach grumbling, and before long they each had a nice, filling meal to enjoy.

  
“Mm! Meat!” Sokka exclaimed, digging into his food with relish.

  
“Sokka, can’t you control yourself a little?” Katara remarked, grimacing as her brother got sauce all over his face.

  
“What? It’s delicious!” he retorted, ripping off a chunk and chewing with ecstasy.

  
Sage rolled her eyes as she and Katara went about their meal a little more delicately. Toph seemed to have the same idea as Sokka, eating with gusto.

  
“So, have you ever been to the Fire Nation before, Sage?” Katara asked in an undertone.

  
“Yeah. A few years ago,” Sage replied, picking at her food.

  
“Really? Then why aren’t _you_ leading us around instead of some hundred and twelve year old who thinks ‘flameo’ is still a cool thing to say?” Toph asked, scrunching up her face in confusion.

  
“Well, he’s the Avatar for one thing,” Sage said with a shrug. “And besides, it’s been years since I’ve been here. I’ve spent the last three years or so traveling through the Earth Kingdom, mostly.”

  
“Did you ever stay anywhere for long?” Katara asked.

  
“The longest I ever stayed in one place was with a Fire Nation family who took me in my first year in this world. Ever since then, I’ve tried not to stick around too long anywhere.”

  
“Wait a minute! You come into this world and the first thing you do is stay with a _Fire Nation_ family?!” Sokka exclaimed in a hushed voice.

  
“The spirit who guided me here brought me through a portal _in_ the Fire Nation,” Sage hissed back at him. “The family found me the next day, and I stayed with them for a year.”

  
“What happened that made you leave them after all that time?” Toph asked.

  
“Well…let’s just say that when you can control all four elements, only using one for an extended period of time can be difficult. Even if it is your soul element,” Sage muttered bitterly.

  
“Soul element?”

  
“Yeah. Spiritbenders have soul elements, the element they are most attuned to and can master the quickest.”

  
“Let me guess; you lived with a Fire Nation family, and you were able to bend but not with all your elements…your soul element is fire, isn’t it?” Sokka demanded, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Your powers of deduction are astounding,” Sage remarked, rolling her eyes. Toph and Katara chuckled while Sokka sat back in his seat, grumbling under his breath.

  
“So…what was your father’s soul element?” Katara asked hesitantly.

  
Sage looked up, seeing her three friends waiting. “Earth,” she replied, a light smile on her face as she thought about him. “Kind of ironic, since that was the element I had the most difficulty in mastering.”

  
“Really? But you seem pretty good at it,” Toph remarked.

  
“Well, now I suppose I am. But when I started, I could not for the life of me attune myself to the element. It took me so long to be able to move even a little pebble.” Sage let out a short chuckle then. “I remember once I got so mad that I almost lit our house on fire in a tantrum. My parents grounded me for a whole month for doing that. But I snuck out my bedroom window at night and kept trying to Earthbend. Of course, I thought I was being so slick and covert, but later I found out my dad knew exactly what I was doing. He’d just stand in the doorway and watch, making sure I didn’t hurt myself.”

  
“Sounds like you had a great family,” Katara said, smiling.

  
“Yeah,” Sage muttered, touching the spot where her father’s crystal sat nestled against her wrist. “I did.”

  
Once they had all finished eating, they left the little restaurant and looked up and down the street for Aang, who seemed to have disappeared.

  
“I wonder where he went?” Sage mused aloud, looking around.

  
“I don’t know, but we really don’t have time for this,” Sokka remarked, marching off down a side street. “We only have so much time before the eclipse and we can’t stay in any one place for too long!”

  
“What a tragedy that would be,” Toph grumbled as they followed him.

  
However, after a sweep around the town they could not find a single trace of Aang. Sokka decided then it would be best for them to head back to their hideout and wait there. Night had fallen by the time the young Avatar made his appearance. And he was significantly more sooty than he had been when they last saw him.

  
“Where have you been?” Katara asked as soon as he walked through the cave opening. “We’ve been worried sick!”

  
“I got invited to play with some kids after school,” Aang explained casually, untying his headband as he did so.

  
Sokka immediately shot up from his place laying on the ground. “After _what_?!” he exclaimed in shock.

  
“I enrolled in a Fire Nation school,” Aang continued. “And I’m going back to tomorrow.”

  
“Enrolled in _what_?!” Sokka collapsed back onto the ground in a heap, shocked by the sheer audacity of the young Airbender. Minutes later, an emergency meeting was declared to discuss Aang’s abrupt decision. They gathered around their campfire, Sokka staring sternly at the younger boy.

  
“Aang, I’m trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea. But it sounds…really terrible.”

  
“Yeah! We got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?” Toph added, wrinkling her nose at the prospect.

  
“Every minute I’m in that classroom, I’m learning new things about the Fire Nation! I already have a picture of Fire lord Ozai,” Aang held up the painting of the stern man. “And here’s one that I made out of noodles!” He held up the other picture proudly.

  
“Impressive, I admit. But I still think it’s too dangerous,” Sokka remarked.

  
“Maybe he’s got the right idea,” Sage piped up.

  
“Look, just because you lived in the Fire Nation for a few years, doesn’t mean you’re suddenly an expert!” Sokka retorted, glaring over at her, disgruntled.

  
“I never said I was an expert,” Sage shot back. “That’s precisely why it might be beneficial for Aang to go undercover in a Fire Nation school. I mean, what better place to learn about the Fire Nation than in a school?”

  
Sokka heaved a sigh, looking defeated. “Fine. Let’s stay a few more days,” he relented.

  
“Flameo hotman!” Aang exclaimed, jumping up and running off.

  
“Flameo?” Sokka repeated, raising an eyebrow at his sister. Katara merely shrugged, as baffled as the rest of them were.

\- - -

The next day Aang went back to school, leaving the rest of the group to find something to do while he was gone. Sage and Toph ended up in a bending battle, trying to decide who could beat the other first. In the end, Toph with her superior sense of hearing and ability to feel vibrations within the earth was able to bypass Sage’s defenses and bring the Spiritbender down. But Sage was proud to say she lasted for some time before victory officially eluded her.

  
Later, as she was meditating, she heard Aang come running into their hideout, sounding out of breath.

  
“Katara…Sokka…need you…to be…my parents…” he managed to say between gasps. Sage’s eyes snapped open and she turned her head, raising an eyebrow at him.

  
“You need us to be what now?” Sokka asked, looking confused.

  
“Look, there was an incident at school with another kid and he tried to fight me but I didn’t do anything to him! But the headmaster thought I did and he wants to speak to my parents after school which is right now and you guys have to help me!” Aang explained in a rush.

  
Katara and Sokka sill looked a little confused, by they got together and created a couple of suitable disguises that would, hopefully, fool the headmaster of the local school. The three of them set off, leaving Sage and Toph to entertain themselves.

  
A little while later the trio reappeared, successful in their plan to fool the old man. While Katara got back into her regular Fire Nation disguise, Sokka kept his fake beard, glaring down at Aang with something that Sage was sure was supposed to be parental intimidation.

  
“That settles it! No more school for you, young man!” he declared, stroking his beard in finality.

  
“I’m not ready to leave!” Aang insisted, walking over to stand by Appa. “I’m having fun for once. Just being a normal kid. You don’t know what it’s like, Sokka; you get to be normal all the time!”

  
“Ha ha!” Toph mocked, making Sage smirk.

  
“Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation.” Aang continued. “If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom.”

  
“What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?” Sokka asked.

  
“I’m gonna to throw them a secret dance party!” Aang announced, doing a little jig.

  
Sage, Katara, Toph, and Sokka were silent for a moment, shocked. “Go to your room!” Sokka demanded then, using his stern “dad” voice.

  
However, mere hours later, Sage was amused to see that Sokka had been bested once again, and their little cave hideout had been transformed into a quaint dance area. Toph brought up three, large cylindrical stages of varying heights while Sage and Sokka lit several candles, placing them along the rocky interior. Nearby, Katara made a lovely fountain and cups made out of ice to chill their drinks in.

  
“I can’t believe we’re having a dance party,” Sokka remarked. “It seems so…silly!”

  
“Don’t think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork!” Aang said, doing another jig.

  
“Sounds like a bit of a mouthful,” Sage replied, raising an eyebrow.

  
As the finishing touches were put on the decorations, Toph’s head snapped up. “They’re coming! Everyone stop bending!”

  
Aang ran over to Appa at that moment, smiling apologetically. “Sorry buddy, you should probably wait out back.” The bison grumbled in his deep voice, turning and shuffling out the back of the cave. “I know; you’ve got fancier feet than anybody. And six of them!”

  
Before long the kids arrived and a group of them set up their instruments, striking up a beat that made Sage want to dance. However, she stayed in her seat, sitting with Toph and Katara and watching as the rest of the kids stood around awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen; The Flameos!” Aang exclaimed, grinning at the band. “Yeah. This ought to get everybody moving.” However, when he turned around, everyone was just staring at him.

  
“Now what do we do?” one of the kids asked.

  
“This is when you start dancing!” Aang said.

  
“I don’t think my parents want me dancing in a cave,” another kid remarked, ducking his head into his collar.

  
“Yeah! What if someone finds out?!” another boy exclaimed, looking around in mild panic.

  
“Oh boy…” Aang muttered. “Listen guys, dancing isn’t something you think about. It’s a form of self expression that no one can _ever_ take away from you.”

  
“Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon,” the first boy said, stepping forward. “But we don’t do that here.”

  
“Sure you do! You have for generations! It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as the Phoenix Flight!” Aang shifted into a low stance, his arms stretched out behind him as he half ran, half shuffled around in a circle, making the kids “ooh” and “aah” at his demonstration. He then jumped back up to his full height. “And this is the Camelephant’s Strike!” Aang started darting quickly from side to side, his legs and arms crisscrossing until he fell forward in a somersault, landing upright in front of some of the girls and making them giggle before he fell into a backwards somersault, taking several leaps and then ending on a pose with one leg tucked up against his body, his head bowed and arms stretched to one side.

  
“Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance?” Toph remarked as the kids cheered.

  
Sage and Katara smiled in agreement, watching as Aang continued to show off different moves to the other kids. He then held out his hand to one girl, bringing her out to the dance floor and showing her another movement.

  
“And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se!” he explained, easing into a shuffle that had him pacing back and forth in one spot, his arms following the movements. The girl began to mimic him, smiling as she found her rhythm.

  
“Wow. They look pretty good together,” Sokka observed.

  
“Eh. If that’s what you like,” Katara remarked, looking uninterested.

  
Before long other kids began to join them, much to Aang’s pleasure. “Yeah, that’s it!” he encouraged them. “That’s the sound of happy feet!” More and more kids began dancing, their smiles and laughter filling the room along with the music from the band. “Alright, go with that! Everybody freestyle!”

  
Sage had to hide a grin behind her hand as she watched some of the kids jerk spasmodically around, letting their limbs fly where they willed. What they lacked in practice they made up for with enthusiasm, and that was essentially the point Aang was trying to make.

  
Aang suddenly approached their table, holding his hand out to Katara. “I don’t know, Aang…” she hesitated. “These shoes aren’t really right for dancing, a-and I’m not sure that I know how to-”

  
“Take my hand,” Aang said, smiling encouragingly at her.

  
“…Okay,” Katara relented, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. Sage sat back and watched as the two of them bowed to one another, shifting as if preparing for a bending battle, but with a more rhythmic motion underlying their movements. Before long, the other kids stopped dancing and stepped back to watch the two move together. And Sage couldn’t blame them; Katara and Aang were like two halves of the same whole, both of them complimenting the others’ body and steps with seamless perfection. It was, in truth, a beautiful thing to watch. As they came together a final time the crowd cheered, awed by the way dancing could be performed.

  
Everyone resumed dancing then, all of them laughing and having fun. However, the sudden arrival of the headmaster, another student, and three guards brought all of their fun to a screeching halt.

  
“He’s the one we want!” the older man yelled, pointing at Aang. “The boy with the headband!”

  
The guards ran forward, Aang ducking into the crowd of kids swiftly to avoid them. The group got together as the kids distracted the adults, directing their attention away from the back of the cave where they made their escape. They mounted Appa and took off into the night sky, the light of their cave hideout flickering away into the distance.

  
“We’re safe, Sokka. You can take off the mustache now,” Katara said to her brother.

  
“Oh no I can’t. It’s permanently glued to my skin,” he replied, stroking the fake beard.

  
“Way to go, dancey pants!” Toph remarked. “I think you really did help those kids. You taught them to be free.”

  
“I don’t know. It was just a dance party, that’s all,” Aang replied sheepishly.

  
“Well that was some dance party, Aang,” Katara smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

  
“Yeah. Nothing like some music and good friends to get the spirits up,” Sage added.

  
“Flameo, sir,” Sokka remarked, clapping his hands. “Flameo.”

  
“Why didn’t you get up and dance, Sage?” Toph asked. “I could feel you tapping your feet to the music.”

  
Sage blinked, a little embarrassed. “Well, truth be told, I’ve never danced before. And I wasn’t about to make a fool of myself in front of those kids…”

  
“You could have done what Aang and I did,” Katara said. “Translate your bending into dance moves. It’s almost the same thing, really.”

  
“Yeah. Both bending and dancing require a certain amount of rhythm and balance,” Aang added.

  
“Wait. If you’ve never danced before, then your home world never had any parties or celebrations or…anything?” Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Of course we had parties,” Sage retorted, rolling her eyes. “But I was a kid. While the adults danced, I was playing with my friends.”

  
“Fair enough.”

  
“So, did your people have a lot of holidays to celebrate?” Aang asked curiously.

  
“We have eight days of the year that we celebrate,” Sage explained. “On those days large festivals are held, the biggest being in Capital City. I never went to those, only to the ones my village had. But they were a lot of fun.”

  
“Do you still celebrate those days?” Kaatra asked.

  
“No,” Sage said, looking down at her lap where Aqil sat. “I haven’t celebrated a festival from my home world since I got here.”

  
“Well we’ll just have to change that, then,” Katara said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sage smiled lightly and turned to face the wind, letting the night air and the recent dance party lull her into a tentative comfort that had been eluding her since Ba Sing Se.

\- - -

Zuko walked through the dark streets of the factory part of the city. He had gone and back and forth so many times with this decision. His uncle had been of no help, completely ignoring him whenever he tried to talk to him; he even tried to bring him decent food and tea, hoping it would get the older man to forgive him. Well, if his uncle wanted to be that way, fine. Zuko could make this decision on his own. And it was the right choice…he hoped.

  
He stopped, pulling back his hood and looking around. The creaking of metal alerted him; his guest had arrived. Zuko turned, facing the imposing man with a metal leg and a metal arm, a tattoo of a third eye upon his forehead.

  
“You sure you weren’t followed?” he asked in an undertone. “I’ve heard about you. They say you’re good at what you do. And even better at keeping secrets.” Zuko grit his jaw; it was now or never. “The Avatar is alive. I want you to find him. And end him.”

  
The assassin merely nodded, turning away and melting back into the night, the creaking of his metallic limbs echoing behind him. Zuko pulled his hood back up, turning to make his way back to his palace home. He hoped that the man would only attack the Avatar and not her. Despite everything, despite being with Mai and having the life he had always wanted, he still thought about her. And missed her. And she was just one of the reasons he couldn’t sleep well at nights.

  
As Zuko crossed the streets silently, Goran peered out at him from a shadowy rooftop, a sinister grin upon his face.

 


	24. Polluted Rivers and Painted Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late post. Life got in the way, as it tends to do from time to time.
> 
> Also had a moment of sheer stupidity and that kind of halted any sort of progression. But that is neither here nor there. Onward and upward!

Polluted Rivers and Painted Spirits

Sage watched from the saddle as Aang swam in the river, playing with Momo by bobbing up, calling his name and diving back in again. It would have seemed like the perfect way to spend a lazy afternoon, however the “water” could hardly be called such. She wrinkled her nose at the gunky river, the smell none too pleasing.

  
Just then Aang jumped back onto the saddle, the messy water clinging to his body. “Hey guys, I think this water is polluted,” he remarked, taking a deep breath and bringing his fists together. The water fanned out from his body, flying around in all directions and hitting Sage, Katara, and Toph. Aqil squawked indignantly, flying up to avoid the spray. Sage grimaced, using her Airbending to clean them of the nasty goop as Aang sat down with them, smiling sheepishly.

  
“Well that explains why I can’t catch a fish around here,” Sokka remarked from his place by Appa’s reins. “Because normally my fishing skills are… _off_ …the hook!” He grinned at them, waiting. “Get it? Like a fishing hook!”

  
“Too bad your skills aren’t _on_ the hook,” Toph retorted, making the others chuckle.

  
“Looks like we’ll need to find somewhere else to get food, then,” Sage said, raising an eyebrow as Sokka unfurled a long sheet of paper. “Assuming Sokka’s master schedule can find time for it, that is.”

  
“Hmm…” Sokka mused, reading over his charts. “It’s doable. But that means only two potty breaks today!”

  
Sage rolled her eyes as Aang stood back up. “Hey, maybe we can get food there!”

  
They looked around and saw a distant village sitting out in the middle of the river. Aang guided Appa out of the water, and once his white fur had been cleaned of the river’s goop, he spread a blanket of moss over the sky bison to hide him from view. Momo hid in a similar pile of greenery while Aqil merely perched himself in a tree, looking down his beak at them all.

  
“I don’t feel anything,” Toph remarked as they came to a cliff overlooking the river. “Where is this village?”

  
“It’s in the middle of the river,” Sokka explained.

  
“Sure is!”

  
They looked down to see an old man standing in a river boat by the shore. His clothes were tattered and worn, and he looked somewhat thin but he grinned up at the group toothily, his eyes bright.

  
“My name’s Dock,” he greeted. “Mind if I ask who you are?”

  
“We’re…um…from the Earth Kingdom colonies,” Katara managed to reply.

  
“Wow, colonials. Well hop on. I’ll give you a ride into town.”

  
They ventured down the side of the cliff and piled onto the rickety river boat. Dock used a long pole to maneuver them through the mucky water toward the town. Sage made sure her feet were tucked well away from the liquid.

  
“Why do you guys live on the river?” Katara asked.

  
“Because we’re a fishing town,” Dock explained, pulling his pole up and switching sides. “At least, that’s how it was before the factory moved in.” They looked around and saw the distant metallic structure, spewing out smoke and sewage. “Army makes their metal there. Moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive.”

  
Sage grit her teeth, a lick of anger welling up inside her at the Fire Nation. In front of her Katara and Aang exchanged worried looks, feeling bad for the little town.

  
They eventually made it to the village, where they left Dock’s river boat and walked along the many piers that made up the streets of the town. Everywhere they looked the villagers were listless and sorrowful, their eyes dull and hopeless. Even the children lacked any of the light that would be expected in youths.

  
“Just look at this place,” Sage remarked to her friends in an undertone. “It’s so sad…”

  
“We have to do something to help,” Katara added.

  
“No. We can’t waste our time here,” Sokka immediately said. “We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own!”

  
Sage blinked in surprise at Sokka’s persistence while Katara marched up to her brother angrily, turning him around to face her. “These people are _starving_ , but you’d turn your back on them?! How can you be so cold and heartless?!”

  
“I’m not turning my back! I’m just being realistic!” Sokka retorted. “We can’t go around helping every rinky-dink town we wander into! We’ll be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord-”

  
“Hey loudmouth!” Toph interjected, slamming her hand against Sokka’s mouth to shut him up. “Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about taking out the Fire Lord,” she said in a lower voice.

  
“Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this,” Sokka continued, moving Toph‘s hand away. “You know our mission has to come first.”

  
Katara frowned. “I…guess so,” she relented.

  
“Let’s just get what we need and go,” Aang piped up, smiling at them.

  
They wandered through the village until they came to a shop selling fish and other aquatic delicacies. As they approached the counter, Sage frowned in confusion; the man there looked awfully familiar.

  
Sokka rang the bell and the man turned around, smiling at them. “Hey Dock. You work here, too?” he asked.

  
“I’m not Dock. I’m Shu. Dock’s my brother,” the older man said.

  
“But…we just saw you,” Sage remarked. “You’re even wearing the same clothes; the only difference is your hat!”

  
“Dock works on the docks; that’s why they call him Dock,” Shu explained, unperturbed. “And I work the shop; that’s why they call me Shu!”

  
“I don’t get it,” Aang said, confused.

  
“Me neither!” Shu ducked down behind the counter and came back up with a wooden box. “Now what can I get ya?” He set the box down on the wooden surface and they looked in, grimacing at the sight of the grimy clams and fish. “Hey! I’ll give you a special deal! If you buy three fish, I’ll throw in a clam for free!”

  
“We’ll…just take the fish,” Sokka said, eyeing the clams distastefully. “Mind telling your brother we need a ride back to shore?”

  
Shu wrapped up their fish, handing them over before ducking out of sight again. When he came back up, he was wearing a different hat. “Hey colonials! My brother says you need a lift.” He jumped over the counter and walked back toward the docks, leaving the group to trail along in baffled confusion.

\- - -

Later that night they set up camp by the river on the cliffs above the fishing village. While Toph and Aang were separating the gunk from the water so that Katara could heat up their dinner, Sage sat upon a rock nearby reading the book they had taken from Won Shi Tong’s library. Aqil sat with her, watching her flip the pages intently. Pacing around their camp was Sokka as he went over their schedule.

  
“Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule!” he announced sourly. “It’s gonna take some serious finagling to get us back on track.”

  
“Finagle away, O Schedule Master,” Toph sniffed.

  
“Well, for starters it looks like we’ll need to wake up forty-three minutes earlier everyday,” Sokka said, laying his schedule on the ground and pouring over it while the others gathered around. Sage rolled her eyes at the announcement, keeping her book in her hands.

  
“ _Forty-three_ minutes?” Katara repeated incredulously.

  
“Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the Fire Lord in time for the invasion and the eclipse! Which, by the way, only lasts for eight minutes! And we just lost a whole day! So, if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule, we have to wake up early!”

  
“Well _I’m_ not waking up early,” Toph declared, laying down on the ground.

  
Sokka glared at her. “Or, we could just cut out all of our eating breaks.”

  
“What?” “No way!” “Forget it!” Aang, Katara, and Toph all said at the same time.

  
Sokka paused then, thinking. “I got it! How’s this; from now on we’ll take food breaks and potty breaks at the same time!” Sage joined her friends in voicing their disgust, wrinkling her nose at the prospect. “Hey, it might be gross but it’s efficient,” he remarked with a shrug. “Either way, we have to leave here first thing tomorrow morning.”

  
Sage shook her head, smiling a little as she turned a page in her book. “Hey, any luck with that yet?” Sokka asked as he rolled up his schedule.

  
“Nope,” Sage sighed. “I’ve learned so much about my people, stuff that has been lost for generations, but I still can’t find anything that would tell us how Goran is able to take a Spiritbender’s power.”

  
“Well, maybe some of the new knowledge you have now will help you against him,” Aang suggested.

  
“I don’t know, Aang. A lot of this has to do with how Spiritbenders shaped my home world and brought peace to the clans back then. Plus,” Sage continued, closing her book and jumping down from her rock, “there’s also a good bit of this book I can’t even read.”

  
“Yeah, we noticed that when we first looked through it,” Katara remarked. “We hoped you’d at least be able to figure out what it said.”

  
“Nope. Whatever language this stuff was written is, it’s been lost to my people for thousands of years.”

  
Sokka looked thoughtful, stroking his chin. For a moment it looked like he was going to say something else, but then decided against it. Not long afterward, they all settled down into their bedrolls, intent on getting a good night’s rest since they would have to leave so early the next day.

  
That plan, of course, completely backfired.

  
The next day they all gathered around Appa, who was laying on his side and groaning at various intervals. They had come to the conclusion that he had gotten sick from being in the polluted water, which didn’t surprise Sage since it was nasty enough just looking at it. Not to mention the poor sky bison had a purple tongue from the illness. Though Sokka was highly disappointed that they’d have to stay an extra day, they all trudged down the cliff side to get another ride back into town to find some medicine for Appa and more food for themselves.

  
As they walked through the town Sage raised an eyebrow, looking around. “Is it me, or do the people here seem…livelier?” she remarked to her friends.

  
“Yeah,” Aang observed, watching as a little girl ran past them, bouncing a ball around and laughing. “Are people…happier?”

  
They continued walking, looking around at the more vibrant village until they got to the fish stand where Dock/Shu worked.

  
“Hey Shu, what’s going on with everyone today?” Sokka asked as they approached the counter.

  
“Ah, something amazing happened last night!” he exclaimed. “Food was delivered to our village by a mysterious and wonderful person; the Painted Lady!”

  
“The Painted who now?” Katara asked.

  
“The Painted Lady,” Shu explained, ducking down beneath the counter to withdraw a little figurine of the spirit. “She’s part of our town’s lore. They say she’s a river spirit who watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend; until now!”

  
“See, we don’t need to help these people,” Sokka said to his sister. “They already have someone to help them!” He turned back to Shu. “All we need is some medicine for our sick friend.”

  
“Medicine? Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory. That’s why there’s so many sick people in our village.”

  
“Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest,” Katara shrugged.

  
Sokka heaved a sigh. “I guess you’re right. You got anymore food to sell?”

  
Shu ducked back down behind the counter, popping up with a fish in each hand. “Would you like the one-headed fish or the two-headed fish?”

  
“Two-headed!” Sokka declared, taking the fish from Shu with a grin. He turned to see the others staring at him, aghast. “What? You get more for your money that way.”

\- - -

They all gathered around their campfire again that night, eating stew filled with the fish from the village. Despite the horrendous appearance of the creature, the meat wasn’t all that bad. For the most part they were quiet, each wrapped up in their own thoughts or else doing other things, like Sokka pouring over his schedule once again. Sage finished her stew first, washing out her bowl and putting it away. She was just heading over to her pack to read a little more of her book when Aang called out to her.

  
“Hey Sage, wait up!” She turned around as he, too, finished up his meal and ran over to her, looking both hopeful and terrified. “Look…I didn’t want to say anything before. With everything that’s happened. But…well…since you can…you know…control all the elements and I can only control three of them…I was wondering-”

  
“You want me to teach you Firebending,” Sage stated, halting his rambling. Aang grinned sheepishly and nodded.

  
“That’s a great idea!” Katara piped up. “I mean, you’re the only Firebender we’d ever trust. And since it’s your soul element, you’re basically a master at it.”

  
“Yeah, except Aang doesn’t actually need to know any Firebending right now,” Sokka remarked as he stared down at his schedule. “The eclipse will block off all Firebending. He’ll be fine.”

  
“But he still needs to master Firebending at some point, Sokka,” Katara retorted.

  
Sage pondered while the siblings bickered back and forth. She had suspected it would come up eventually, but in all honesty she wasn’t sure if she could teach Aang Firebending. She was able to hide it from her friends but deep down, all she could really think about in her free time was Goran, and how she would get her revenge next time she saw him. So consuming were her thoughts that she even had trouble getting to sleep some nights. How could Sage truly justify teaching Aang when all the while she was plotting the demise of another human being? Even if that human being was a complete monster and deserved to die. Painfully, preferably.

  
“Hey, Sage? Are you okay?”

  
Sage blinked and looked up to see her friends staring at her with concern. She cleared her throat and managed a smile. “Yeah. Sorry, I just got lost in thought. Um…a-anyway…sure. I’ll teach you some Firebending in between your lessons with Toph and Katara.”

  
“Really? That’s great!” Aang exclaimed, bowing to her.

  
“Oh good. Lots of fireballs being flung around. Just what we need,” Sokka grumbled under his breath.

  
Sage rolled her eyes at him. “We’ll start tomorrow, after Appa gets all fixed up and we can move on,” she promised Aang with a smile. He grinned back, elated by his luck. Sage turned and continued to walk over to her pack and rummage through her belongings to find her book. As she did so, she was acutely aware of her raven’s stare. She turned her head to Aqil, frowning at him. He clacked his beak in disapproval and fluttered off to join Momo. Sage sighed and sat down, opening her book. Whatever Aqil’s issue was, he would just have to deal with it.

\- - -

Since Appa was still sick, they ventured back into town to get more food. And as they traveled along the wooden walkways, Sage noticed that the villagers seemed, if possible, even more joyful than they were yesterday.

  
“Hi Dock. Is Shu around?” Sokka asked the older man as they approached the little shop.

  
“Let me check,” Dock walked around to the back, ducking down halfway as he did so and changing hats before walking to the front again. “Hey there! Back again, are ya?” Shu asked with a grin.

  
“We need more food,” Toph said, shoving Sokka aside and slapping down some coins. “Our friend is still sick, and we can’t leave until he’s better.”

  
Shu took the coins and set down a platter of five, oozing clams. “Oh, well that’s too bad. Maybe if you guys are lucky, the Painted Lady will visit you in the night and heal your friend!”

  
Sokka snatched up the platter of food, a vein in his temple twitching. “And maybe she’ll cook us a midnight snack and we’ll all have a sing-along!” he retorted sarcastically.

  
“Yeah, maybe!” Shu smiled, oblivious. “You know, last night she visited us again; healed most of our sick folks!”

  
“I guess that explains why this place is so festive,” Sage remarked as they watched some of the villagers erect a statue of the Painted Lady, cheering happily.

  
“Yep! It’s all because of the Painted Lady,” Shu said.

  
“Can you believe how much an entire village can be changed by one lady?” Katara said happily. “I mean…spirit?”

  
“Well I hope she returns every night, otherwise this place would go right back to the way it was,” Sokka remarked.

  
“Why would you say that?” Katara demanded, rounding on her brother. “Look how much better off these people are!”

  
“Yeah, now. But without her these people wouldn’t be able to fend for themselves! If she really wanted to help she would use her spirit magic to blow up that factory.” Sokka began making odd noises, demonstrating the way the spirit would take down the factory.

  
“Spirit magic doesn’t work that way, Sokka,” Aang said wisely. “It’s more like:” He then began to make funny noises as well, a little more low pitched and subtle than Sokka’s acting.

  
Katara glared at them both, stomping off to get away from their shenanigans.

  
They returned to their campsite a short while later, where Sage began to teach Aang Firebending since they couldn‘t move on in their journey just yet. She decided the best place to begin was where Jeong Jeong had left off, by having Aang concentrate on the energy of the sun and focus his breathing.

  
“But…I already know how to do all that!” Aang protested when he heard the lesson for the day.

  
“I know Aang. It’s really just for today. To get you back to where you left off at,” Sage explained. “Jeong Jeong did have a point when he was having you do those exercises.”

  
Aang heaved a sigh but did as he was told, standing in a wide stance and breathing deep and evenly. Sage had him do this for an hour while the others watched off and on. As the sun began to set, she allowed Aang to straighten up and then, with a flick of her wrist, she produced a flickering flame in her hand.

  
“I’m going to hold my hand out to you. All you have to do is put your hand between mine and the flame. This way, I’ll still have control but you can get a feel for the fire’s energy without having to worry about losing control,” Sage said, holding out her hand with the flame dancing gracefully upon it.

  
Aang hesitated, nervously eyeing the fire. But with a deep breath he held out his hand, letting it slide between hers and the flame. After a moment he managed a smile.

  
“It’s…warm. And…alive,” he remarked.

  
“Fire isn’t just destruction,” Sage said with a smile of her own. “It’s just as necessary for life as any of the other elements.”

  
“Could have fooled me,” Sokka grumbled a short distance away.

  
Later, they all settled down to dinner before getting into their bedrolls for the night. Sage yawned widely, turning onto her side and giving Aqil a goodnight stroke to his feathers. He ruffled himself a little, giving her the same glare he had been giving her the last few days before settling down for sleep himself. Sage grimaced but closed her eyes, letting her exhaustion take her away.

\- - -

Early the next morning, Sage, Sokka, and Toph waited with grim faces as Katara and Aang came around the corner, apparently trying to sneak back into their camp. They both balked at the sight of the trio, however, their expressions radiating guilt.

  
“Hi. Sokka,” Katara said, grinning sheepishly. “We were just…out on a morning walk!”

  
“Oh really? A morning walk?” Sokka grabbed the sleeping bag they had discovered that morning and turned it upside down, dumping out the dry grass Katara had stuffed it with. “I know you’re the Painted Lady, I know you’ve been sneaking out at night, and I _know_ you’ve been lying about Appa and feeding him purplizing tongue berries!” He pointed to Toph, who opened her mouth to show her own purple tongue as she held up a bag of the berries that had also been discovered among Katara’s things.

  
“Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy! We’re leaving, right now!” Sokka declared, crossing his arms. Katara hung her head and walked by her brother to pack her things. As Aang tried to follow, Sokka stopped him. “And how long did _you_ know about this?”

  
“Hey, I just found out this morning,” Aang insisted, running off to pack up.

  
They had just barely loaded up their gear onto Appa when the sound of motors cut through the air. With a worried glance to one another, they all ran to the cliff side and hid behind some rocks. Sage stared in shock and anger as several Fire Nation soldiers came pelting toward the small village on motorized water skis, looking ready to take the poor people down once and for all.

  
“What’s going on?” Toph asked.

  
“Fire Nation soldiers. They’re headed to the village,” Sage replied stiffly.

  
“What did you do?!” Sokka demanded, looking at his sister.

  
“I…kind of destroyed their factory,” she admitted.

  
“You _what_?!”

  
“It was your idea!”

  
“I was _joking_! I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises!” Sokka slapped a hand to his face, distressed. “Did you even think this through?! The army’s gonna blame the villagers! They’re headed there right now to get revenge!”

  
“Well, what was I supposed to do?!” Katara demanded.

  
“ _Leave_! Do nothing!”

  
Katara grit her jaw angrily. “No! I will never, _ever_ turn my back on people who need me!” She stood up, glaring down at her brother. “I’m going down to the village. And I’m going to do whatever I can.”

  
As she started to walk off, Sokka grimaced and stood up as well, stopping his sister before she got too far. “Wait. I’m coming too.”

  
“I thought you didn’t want to help.”

  
“You need me. And I will never turn my back on you.”

  
“Sokka…you really do have a heart!” Katara smiled, hugging her brother. Aang, Toph, and Sage stood a little ways behind, watching the siblings with tenderness. Well, at least Sage and Aang were.

  
“He really does have a heart, doesn’t he?” he remarked, looking over at the girls. Toph merely punched him in the gut, knocking him down to the ground.

  
Sage snickered and stepped toward Sokka and Katara. “So, what are we going to do about the soldiers?”

  
“Hmm…” Sokka mused, thinking. “Well, the people want the Painted lady, right? So, let’s give them the Painted Lady!”

  
As the soldiers finally docked at the village, the group had their plan all set to go. Sage watched with the others as the Fire Nation men and women bullied the small townspeople, tearing apart some of their docks and homes. That familiar lick of rage welled up inside her, making her want to fly out there and tear every one of those soldiers limb from limb. But she forced the feeling down; they had a plan. It wouldn’t do to just run out and start attacking wildly.

  
That didn’t stop a small kernel of irritation from lodging itself within her mind.

  
As the soldiers made to light one of their oiled rocks, Sage and Aang both sent out a powerful blast of air, effectively blowing the fire out. They tried to light the missile again, and again the pair sent a strong wind. Once more, and they were foiled by the blast of air for a third time.

  
Then, Toph began to pound a large boulder against the ground rhythmically while Appa roared deeply, the sounds vibrating out eerily toward the village. Sokka added a flute accompaniment, and while Katara got dressed up in her Painted Lady costume Sage and Aang created a massive mist that rolled out from the cliffs over the water, swiftly surrounding the village and the soldiers. Then, Katara and Aang took their places and the show began.

  
Even though Katara was a very capable bender, easily frightening the soldiers away one by one as she displayed her powers as a “spirit” with Aang’s help, Sage still felt the need to pace along the shoreline of the river to let out some of the coiled energy within her. When the captain of the crew was finally chased away, Sokka got a river boat and, with Sage and Toph aboard, he began to ease his way over to the cheering villagers.

  
“Thank you!” Dock exclaimed, stepping forward as the other people shouted words of thanks and praise. “Me and my brothers really owe you a lot-” He stopped, getting a closer look at Katara. “Hey, wait a minute! I know you. You’re not the Painted Lady; you’re that colonial girl!”

  
Sage looked around at her friend, seeing that her face paint had been worn off in places during the fight. “You’ve been tricking us!” Dock continued, enraged. “You’re a Waterbender!”

  
She glared over at the villagers as they began to turn on Katara, simply because she was not Fire Nation like they were. Sokka also seemed to have had enough, for he stepped forward to guard his sister.

  
“Maybe she is a Waterbender, but she was just trying to help you!” he snapped at them. “Thanks to her, that factory won’t be polluting your river and the army is gone! You should be down on your knees, thanking her!”

  
“Sokka, it’s okay,” Katara assured him, stepping forward and removing her hat and hood. “I shouldn’t have acted like someone I wasn’t and I shouldn’t have tricked you. But, I felt like I had to do something. It doesn’t matter if the Painted Lady is real or not, because your problems are real; and this river is real.”

  
“You can’t just stand around and wait for someone to help you,” Sage added. “You’ve got to be able help yourselves.”

  
“But, what should we do?” Dock asked.

  
“Maybe we can clean the river!” Toph piped up from within the crowd.

  
“Yeah! We can clean the river!” The villagers cheered once more and went off to gather supplies with which to begin working. “Thank you. You know, you’re not so bad for a Waterbender,” Dock remarked as he stepped toward them.

  
“You wouldn’t mind keeping that a secret by the way, would you?” Sokka asked.

  
“No problem! Keeping my mouth shut is a personal specialty! My brother Shu on the other hand, ha! He’s a blabbermouth!”

  
Both Sage and Sokka slapped their hands to their faces. “So, Dock, are you going to help us clean?” Katara asked.

  
“No ma’am. I’m going to get my other brother Bushi; he loves cleaning rivers.” Dock promptly whipped off his hat, another falling into place on his head. “Alright! I’m Bushi! Let’s get some river cleaning done!”

  
“Aha! I knew it!” Aang stepped forward triumphantly. “I knew you were the same guy. You’re the shop owner and the boat guy!”

  
“Oh, you must be talking about my brothers, Dock and Shu!” Bushi remarked.

  
“Wait- we just saw you!” Sage exclaimed. “You just changed your hat and called yourself a different name!”

  
“Oh, you know who does that? My brother, Dock!” he leaned forward then, lowering his voice to a whisper. “He’s crazy!” As Bushi walked off, chuckling, Sage and Aang could only look at one another in dismay.

  
But they brushed off the man‘s eccentric antics, as other matters had to be attended to. Together, they all helped the villagers clean the river. Toph and Aang used their Earthbending while Katara and Sage used their Waterbending, helping to separate the two elements and speeding up the cleaning process. It still took the majority of the day, but by the time the sun had set the water was once again a crystal clear blue, and the horrible stench was gone.

  
They stayed one more night in the clearing at the top of the cliff. Due to their exertions, everyone was eager to get to sleep. However, after a few hours Sage snapped awake and was unable to return to her rest, the images from her tangled dreams too disturbing for sleep to be a possibility. With a sigh she sat up, rubbing her eyes wearily. She looked around at her friends and noticed Katara was once again missing.

  
“Odd,” she muttered to her raven, who merely cocked his head and shuffled his feathers. Sage stood up, quietly tiptoeing through the campsite and going down to the riverbank. There she saw Katara sitting on the shore, looking out over the river.

  
“Hey. Couldn’t sleep?” Sage asked as she sat down next to her.

  
“No,” Katara replied. “I guess I just wanted to see the village one more time before we left; see all the good things we did for them.”

  
“I can understand that. You really helped them out, Katara. You’re a good person,” Sage remarked with a smile.

  
“We all helped them. It’s what we do,” she said, smiling back.

  
Sage nodded, her smiling fading a little as her mind turned to a darker subject. “Do you think…if it was necessary I mean…” She sighed and ran a hand over her face. “If the only way that we could have helped this village would have been to…you know…‘take out’ the soldiers…would you have been able to do it?”

  
Katara frowned, looking over at Sage with concern. “What are you talking about? Why would we have to do that?”

  
“Never mind,” Sage abruptly said, standing up. “It was just a stupid thought.” She made to leave but was stopped by Katara’s hand on her shoulder.

  
“Wait, Sage. I think I know what this is about. You’re talking about Goran, aren’t you?”

  
“Well…yes.” Sage relented, turning back around to face her friend. “I just…I have tried and tried to come up with some way of defeating Goran, but I honestly don’t know any other way to take him down without killing him. And, honestly…I don’t want to be merciful.” She grimaced. “That makes me sound horrible, I know.”

  
Katara was silent for a moment, thinking. “No…I don’t think so. Goran took someone very special away from you. He tore your family apart. He deserves the same. That’s how I feel about the man who took my mother away from me…”

  
“If you knew who he was, if you knew where you could find him, would you go after him?” Sage asked.

  
Katara glanced away, gazing out over the river for a few moments. When she turned back, she looked determined. “Yes. I would. I’d have to go after him.”

  
“Exactly!” Sage exclaimed, a little relieved. “Because, how else would you be able to live knowing the identity of the man who killed your mother? It would be madness!” Her elation fell moments later as she felt a prickle of her conscious leak out, quelling her anger. “But…I still feel like it’d be the wrong thing to do. Or, maybe I’m just not strong enough to do it…”

  
“It’s not something you need to worry about right now, Sage,” Katara assured her. “For now, we should just focus on one day at a time.”

  
“Yeah. I guess so,” Sage relented. Both girls then turned and climbed back up the cliff to go to sleep. Though Sage felt like sleep would evade her for the rest of the night, her mind buzzing with all sorts of unpleasant thoughts and emotions that mixed horribly with her previous nightmares.

\- - -

Goran lurked behind a boulder off of the path, listening as the clunking metal man came walking along as if on a leisurely stroll. He was supremely confident, Goran was sure, considering his ability. That only made the man grin viciously as he waited for the opportune moment to reveal himself. Just as the assassin passed his hiding place he stepped out, whistling as he did so.

  
The other man whirled around, his expression furious as he drew in a breath and aimed his attack, shooting a thin ray of heat toward Goran that resulted in a loud explosion shattering the night. As the smoke cleared and the assassin waited to see the damage, he narrowed his eyes to find no trace of the stranger.

  
“Over here, big guy.”

  
The assassin spun around again, his eyes widening slightly as he saw Goran standing there, grinning like a cat. “No need for violence, my good man. I’ve come with a proposition. I know the young prince has hired you to take out the Avatar.”

  
The assassin scowled, looking ready to strike again.

  
“Ah ah, not until you’ve heard me out,” Goran chuckled darkly. “I have no interest in revealing the boy’s silly little ploy; I’ve a much bigger game in mind. You see, with the Avatar there travels a girl. A unique girl, not of this world in fact. I’m sure she’ll have covered up that nauseating red hair of hers but you’ll know her by her eyes, which are violet. She is also capable of bending all four elements.” Goran leaned down at that moment, taking out a rather large chest from behind a boulder for the other man to see. “Bring that girl to me, alive, and you’ll be well rewarded.”

  
He opened the chest to reveal a mound of gold pieces, shimmering in the moonlight. The assassin grinned at the treasure, only to frown moments later when Goran snapped the lid shut.

  
“Of course, this will only be yours when you get me the girl. Just make sure she is alive. I have no issue if she gets a little…broken along the way, though.”

  
The assassin appraised Goran before giving a smirk and nodding once. With that, Goran stepped out of the man’s way and allowed him to continue on his journey. Goran grinned, chuckling darkly as he watched the metal assassin disappear from view, making the illusion of the chest of gold disappear.

  
“The things fools will do for money,” he remarked to himself, setting off down the path in the opposite direction and whistling a placid tune.


	25. Swinging Blades

Swinging Blades

The group leaned against a rocky incline, looking up at the night sky with awe. A meteor shower was falling through the stars, and the sight was enough to have them stop their traveling and settle down for a proper look. The only other time Sage had seen a meteor shower was when she was just five years old, back home. It had been one of the best nights of her life, being with her parents and looking up at the falling celestial bodies. While being here now made her miss her father anew, she was glad she got to share this moment with her friends.

  
“Wow. This is amazing to watch,” Katara said in awe.

  
“Kinda makes you realize how insignificant we are,” Sokka observed.

  
“Eh. You’ve seen nothing once, you’ve seen it a thousand times,” Toph remarked with a shrug.

  
Just then a large, flaming meteor came pelting through the sky, heading straight for the ground. The four of them sat up, watching in amazement as the blazing rock flew over their heads.

  
“You’ve never not seen anything like this!” Sage exclaimed, craning her head to follow the meteor’s tracks. They watched as the rock finally hit the ground with an earth shattering _BOOM_. They stood up, looking toward the distance where flames started to flare up into the night.

  
After a worried exchange of glances, they all mounted Appa and took off toward the wreckage. As they got closer, Sage saw the extent of the damage done by the flying meteor, and it did not bode well.

  
“The fire is going to destroy that town!” Katara exclaimed.

  
“Not if we can stop it!” Aang replied, determined. He landed Appa near the flames, all of them jumping off the sky bison except for Katara, who took up the reins.

  
“There’s a creek over here; I’ll bend the water onto the fire!” she said, urging Appa back into the sky.

  
“Toph, let’s make a trench to keep the fire from coming any closer!” Aang rallied. “Sage, you can bend some of the fire out and make it smaller!”

  
“What should I do?” Sokka called out to them.

  
Aang paused, thinking, as his lemur went flying past. “Keep an eye on Momo!” he said, running back toward the fire with the others.

  
Sage ran around one side of the flames while Toph and Aang went around to the other to create their trench. She took a deep breath, holding out her hands toward the fire and calling it back. The flames followed her energy, siphoning away from the inferno and lessening the size of the blaze. Aqil circled high above, watching them intently and staying away from the intense heat.

  
Katara came back, bending a large blob of water and flying Appa over the blaze. She released the water, letting it shower over the fire and kill more of the flames while Toph used a large slab of stone to smother the blaze. Aang took hold of the rest of the water, swinging it around and blowing out with an icy breath. The water domed out over the rest of the fire, creating snow and successfully stamping out the flames once and for all.

  
“Good work everybody!” Aang praised them, brushing off his hands.

  
They made their camp in a nearby clearing for the remainder of the night, and by the time morning came around they decided to venture into the town that had nearly been destroyed to get something to eat. After finding a nice little restaurant, they got their meals and sat at one of the tables on the outside platform. Aqil sat upon the table next to Sage, picking at her food when she wasn’t looking.

  
“These people have no idea how close they were to getting toasted last night.” Aang remarked as they ate.

  
“Yeah. The worst thing about being in disguise; we don’t get the hero worship anymore!” Toph added, sighing. “I miss the love.”

  
“Boohoo. Poor heroes,” Sokka snapped from his place on the stairs nearby. Sage raised an eyebrow at his behavior, frowning along with her friends.

  
“What’s your problem?” Katara asked her brother. “You haven’t even touched your smoked sea slug.”

  
“It’s just…all you guys can do this awesome bending stuff like putting out forest fires and fly around and make other stuff fly around… I can’t fly around, okay? I can’t do…anything.”

  
“That’s not true!” Sage insisted, waving Aqil away yet again. “You’re great at…making schedules!”

  
“And no one can read a map like you can!” Katara added.

  
“I can’t read at all!” Toph remarked.

  
“Yeah, and who keeps us laughing with sarcastic comments all the time?” Aang said. “I mean, look at Katara’s hair, right? What’s up with that?”

  
“What? What’s wrong with my hair?!” Katara asked, looking around mortified.

  
Sage shook her head in disbelief while Aang tried to smooth over his mistake. “Nothing! I was trying to-”

  
“Look, I appreciate the effort,” Sokka interrupted wearily. “But the fact is each of you is so amazing and so special and I’m…not. I’m just the guy in the group who’s regular.”

  
Katara stood up and went over to sit next to her brother. “I’m sorry you’re feeling so down. But, I hope you know none of us see you that way.” When Sokka continued to look sad, Katara smiled. “I know something that’s gonna make you feel better!”

  
“You do?” Sokka asked doubtfully.

  
A short while later, his doubt was turned into elation as they found themselves at the threshold of a weapons shop. Sokka grinned happily, running straight inside to look over all the different types of weapons and armor one could wield.

  
“Maybe a little something to reinvigorate my battling,” he remarked, looking around. “Hey, what about these?” Sage watched as he began to fling a pair of nunchuks around wildly, hitting himself on the head within moments.

  
“Maybe not,” she said, smiling a little. Sage wandered around, looking at the myriad of weapons until she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Aang all decked out in heavy armor and weaponry.

  
“What do you think?” Aang asked as Sage and Katara approached him cautiously. “Pretty slick, huh? All I need to complete the outfit is a wind sword.”

  
“What’s a wind sword?” Katara asked.

  
“It’s where I get a sword handle, and then I just swing this around and bend air out like a blade.” Aang then started moving his one free arm around, making swishing noises until the sheer amount of gear he had made him topple over.

  
“That’s…interesting. I guess.” Sage remarked, looking at Katara with an amused expression.

  
“I’ll just stick to what I got,” Aang said from his place on the floor.

  
For awhile they all wandered about the shop, trying out various weapons. Sokka sampled so many different styles, from spears to dual swords to chains and cannonballs, and even heavy hammer-like weapons. Eventually, his eye caught sight of a sword hanging on the far wall, beautifully crafted and with an elegant sheath.

  
He made a beeline toward the display, running a hand reverently along the piece as his friends followed him. “That’s what Sokka’s talking about!” he remarked appreciatively.

  
“You have a good eye.” They turned as the shop owner came up to them. “That’s an original from Piandao, the greatest sword master and sword maker in Fire Nation history. He lives in a big castle up the road from here.”

  
As the older man moved away, Aang let out a gasp. “That’s it! That’s what you needed all along, Sokka!”

  
“A sword?”

  
“Not the sword; a master! We’ve all had masters to help us get better,” he said as Sokka took down the sword, observing it closely. “You should see if you can study with Piandao.”

  
“That’s a great idea!” Katara added. “I could have never gotten to where I am without Master Pakku. Everyone needs a teacher.”

  
“I learned from badger moles,” Toph piped up. “They don’t talk, but they’re still good teachers.”

  
Sokka looked thoughtful as he turned the sword over in his hands. “It would be nice to be a master sword fighter,” he remarked. “Alright, I’ll talk to him!”

\- - -

Later that day the group headed back to their campsite while Sokka was off training with Master Piandao. The afternoon sun was beating down on them, making them sleepy and lazy. But Sage pushed through the desire to just lounge around and urged Aang up to do some training, which he reluctantly agreed to.

  
“You can’t expect to be a Firebender if you don’t know how to deal with heat,” Sage remarked.

  
“But…it’s _so_ hot!” Aang frowned.

  
“Which means it’s perfect conditions for Firebending,” she replied, shifting into a beginner’s stance. “Now, I’m going to do a series of movements; just watch and pay attention to how I shift my weight. Then, you can try it for yourself. This will give you a feel for how Firebenders move.”

  
Sage began to move in a straight line, bringing her arms and hands around with deliberation and bending short spurts of flames as she did so. On the last step she shot out her arms in one fluid movement, sending a strong burst of fire into the air. She took a deep breath and stepped back, looking at Aang expectantly.

  
He heaved a sigh and shifted into position. Sage watched carefully as the young Avatar mimicked her movements, minus the fire itself. Aang soon made his final step, shooting his arms out like Sage had done. He looked over at her afterward, uncertainty etched in his expression.

  
“That was pretty good, Aang!” Katara piped up as she and Toph lounged off to the side of their campsite.

  
“Not bad for a beginner,” Sage allowed. “But you still need practice. And plenty of it.” At this Aang sighed and wiped his brow wearily.

  
“Not bad? He didn’t even make any fire!” Toph remarked incredulously.

  
“Right now we’re just focusing on getting the movements right,” Sage said with a slight smile. “The actual Firebending will come later, when Aang is comfortable with the stances.”

  
“Great. Can’t wait…” Aang muttered, looking unsure.

  
“Don’t worry, Aang. This isn’t like the last time,” Sage assured her friend. “We’re taking it slow.”

  
“I know. Thanks, Sage,” Aang replied with a smile.

  
They cycled through the movements a few more times until Sage was satisfied that Aang was moving more like a Firebender rather than an Airbender mimicking a Firebender’s movements. By the time she called it a day, the heat was at its peak. Aang immediately collapsed onto the ground next to Katara and Toph, exhausted. Sage chuckled to herself and went over to her pack to continue perusing her book.

  
“So…what should we do?” Aang asked after a few minutes of silence.

  
“I’m tapped out,” Toph remarked. “I already picked my toes; twice!”

  
“Twice?”

  
“The first time’s for cleaning, but the second time’s just for the sweet picking sensation,” Toph explained with a grin.

  
“Sokka’s been in charge of the schedule,” Katara added. “I’m not sure what we should be doing.”

  
“Plus it’s so hot today…” Toph lamented, picking her nose.

  
“How hot is it?” Aang asked with a light smirk. Sage looked over at them, raising an eyebrow.

  
“I dunno. Real hot?”

  
“It’s so hot….it’s so hot that…Momo is…shedding like Appa!” Katara jumped in, trying to make the joke. “Huh? Huh?”

  
Aang scratched his head, grimacing. “I guess the jokes don’t run in the family.”

  
“Oh, everyone’s a critic,” Katara grumbled.

  
“It was a valiant effort, Katara,” Sage assured her.

  
The Waterbender merely muttered to herself, unwilling to comment. The group fell silent once again, the steady chirping of the birds and the buzzing of the insects surrounding their campsite the only noise to be heard. Sage continued to read her book for a little longer until she shut it with a sigh; at any other time she would have been ecstatic to be able to learn of her people’s history. But in all honesty, her mind continued to swirl with plots against the man who stole her father from her. And she had yet to find anything within the pages of the old text that would help her gain the edge over Goran.

  
“I’ve been wondering something,” Toph piped up as Sage stood up to stretch. “Sokka’s training with a master swordsman, and we’ve all had masters at one point or another to help us get better. But what about you, Sage? You’ve basically mastered all the elements and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you did completely on your own!”

  
“That’s…not entirely true,” Sage remarked. “I mean, my dad taught me the basics for bending.”

  
“But what about everything else?” Aang asked, sitting up curiously. “You must have had some other training to help you master the elements. Right?”

  
Sage grimaced, looking away from her friends for a moment. “Well…I did and I didn’t.”

  
“Well that’s super helpful,” Toph sniped.

  
“Look, you guys already know I spent my first year in this world living in the Fire Nation, yeah?” Her friends nodded, looking at her expectantly. “Well, while I lived with that family, I was taught some more Firebending. But then…you know…things happened and I left. Since then, I’ve just been watching other benders from afar and teaching myself that way. I didn’t trust myself enough to actually have any more hands-on training.”

  
“Okay. But what actually happened with that Fire Nation family?” Toph asked. “I mean, why _did_ you leave?”

  
“Toph, leave her alone!” Katara snapped at the other girl.

  
“What?! It’s just a question!”

  
“Look, maybe I’ll talk about it some other time,” Sage said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. “Right now, I’d rather just focus on something else.”

  
“Like what?” Aang asked.

  
“Well…maybe we can figure out where we’re supposed to be going next,” she suggested, rummaging through their packs until she was able pull out the map of the Fire Nation and spread it on the ground. “Any ideas?”

  
Katara and Aang got up to join Sage, subtly letting all other matters drop as they sat with her. “Hmm,” Katara mused, looking at the map. “We’re starting from here-”

  
“No, we’re over on this island,” Aang corrected, pointing to the opposite side of the map from where Katara had her finger.

  
“I could have sworn we were here though.” Sage remarked, pointing to another island.

  
“You noodle brains don’t know what you’re doing,” Toph sniffed. “I miss Sokka.”

  
“Ooh! I got one!” Katara suddenly exclaimed, making Aang and Sage look at her, startled. “If you miss him so much…why don’t you marry him!”

  
Toph merely rolled over onto her side. Sage was too dumbfounded to say anything to that. Aang stared off into the distance, blowing out a blast of wind when a fly came too close to his face.

  
Katara heaved a sigh and sank back onto the ground, defeated.

\- - -

They had ended up falling asleep, the warm air lulling them into a state of laziness that was too strong to resist. It was, in all honesty, rather peaceful.

  
“Sokka’s coming!”

  
Sage’s head snapped up, her eyes rapidly blinking away the last strands of sleep at Toph’s delighted voice. Katara and Aang stirred as well, looking around with growing excitement. Moments later, Sokka himself appeared wearing his student’s uniform.

  
“Hey guys, what’re you doing?” he asked casually, only to stop dead in his tracks as all four of them leaped forward, hugging him tightly.

  
“We missed you so much!” Katara exclaimed, grinning at her brother.

  
“Say something funny!” Aang insisted as they drew back, looking at Sokka expectantly.

  
“Funny how?” he asked, bemused. His confusion only grew as Aang and Katara went into a laughing fit; even Sage had to giggle at their absurdity. “What’s their deal?” Sokka asked Toph.

  
“I don’t know,” she shrugged, turning away. “They missed you or something. I didn’t care.”

  
“Thanks. That warms my heart,” Sokka remarked sarcastically. “Anyway, I need some help.”

  
After a quick explanation, the group followed Sokka as he led them back to the site of the meteor crash. Together, they all pitched in to haul the large rock out of the hole it had made and guided it back to the home of Master Piandao. Once there, Sokka proceeded to slam both of the door knockers incessantly until a placid looking man opened the doors, carrying a fine looking sword with him.

  
“Who’s this?” he inquired, looking over the group.

  
“Oh, these are my friends,” Sokka explained, introducing them to his master as they bowed respectfully. “Just other good Fire Nation folks. Do you think we could make a sword out of a meteorite?”

  
Master Piandao stepped forward, a light smile on his face. “We’ll make a sword unlike any other in the world!” he declared.

  
The creation of a sword, Sage soon found, was a long and strenuous process. Once the meteor had been hauled into Piandao’s estate properly, he and Sokka immediately set to work. The other four could only stand back, watching from time to time as their friend worked tirelessly throughout the day and into the night. By the next day, Sokka’s efforts were well rewarded.

  
They all gathered within Piandao’s home, where the old master presented the coal black sword. It was truly a unique blade.

  
“Sokka, when you first arrived you were so unsure,” Piandao began. “You even seemed down on yourself. And I saw something in you right away. I saw a heart as strong as a lion turtle and twice as big. And as we trained, it wasn’t your skills that impressed me. No, it certainly wasn’t your skills.” Sage had to bite her tongue to keep from snickering, knowing that this was a big moment for Sokka and not wanting to ruin it.

  
“You showed something beyond that,” Paindao continued. “Creativity. Versatility. Intelligence. These are the traits that define a great swordsman. These are the traits that define you.” Piandao bowed to Sokka, holding out the beautifully crafted sword for him to take. He did so, but with apparent reluctance. “You told me that you didn’t know if you were worthy. But I believe that you are more worthy than any man I have ever trained.”

  
Sage shared a smile with her friends; surely Sokka was elated by his master’s words. But when she looked back at his slumped shoulders, she could tell something was wrong.

  
“I’m sorry, master,” he said. “You’re wrong. I am not worthy. I’m not who you think I am. I’m not from the Fire Nation, I’m from the Southern Water Tribe.” His friends’ jaws dropped, unable to believe Sokka was actually coming clean. “I lied so that I could learn swordsmanship from you. I’m sorry.” Sokka held the sword back up to his master, his head bowed in humility.

  
There was a moment of silence, Piandao’s face indescribable as he peered down at the young man before him. “I’m sorry too,” he said evenly, turning away.

  
Then, with reflexes faster than Sage would have believed, Piandao whirled around, lashing out with his sword. Sokka just barely managed to jump up and avoid being cut, withdrawing his own sword on reflex. Sage and her friends all stood up, ready to defend Sokka but they were stopped the young man himself.

  
“No. This is my fight,” he said determinedly. “Alone.”

  
Despite their reservations, his friends all stayed back. Piandao and Sokka moved outside, where they would have more room to maneuver. Sage and the others waited on balcony above the sparring area, watching intently.

  
For a few moments neither of them moved, their stances firm and their eyes glued to one another. Then, Piandao struck, lashing out with his sword. Sokka managed to block, parrying the older man’s attack well enough. They pushed against one another, striking and blocking in turns. Sokka tried to get behind Piandao’s defenses, but the older man easily countered his move and shoved him to the ground.

  
Sokka quickly regained his footing, moving away from the sparring area and over to a small bridge that rose over a stream. He jumped onto the rail of the bridge, using his vantage point as a means to overpower Piandao. But the sword master was not easily deterred. He soundly lashed out with his blade, aiming for Sokka’s feet and ankles. Sokka nimbly jumped out of the way, each time dodging the attacks until he found his footing once again and struck out.

  
Their fight was swiftly moving away from Sage and her friends’ sight, but they could still hear the clashing metal as the blades came into contact again and again. When Sokka came back into sight, he had leapt up onto a higher terrain that held bamboo trees. He managed to snag Piandao’s sword with his own, pinning the blade down. But the older man was able the wrench it free, effectively shoving Sokka back heavily against the bamboo.

  
With that, their fight disappeared once again, this time within the vegetation. They were only gone for a few short minutes when Sokka came running back out, yelling as Piandao gave chase. The master swordsman swiftly gained ground, veering to the side to try and catch Sokka off guard, swinging his sharp blade out. But Sokka’s reflexes were quick, and he was able to duck underneath the sword in time. As he righted himself, he stabbed into the ground of the sparring area and swung up, using his sword to spray dirt into Piandao’s face. The older man blinked a few times, trying to get the dirt out of his eyes but it was of no use.

  
“Very resourceful,” he remarked. Piandao then fell still, his sword at the ready but his body unmoving as he listened for Sokka’s footsteps. The younger man tried to ease away unnoticed, but his foot inevitably broke a loose twig upon the ground. Piandao’s head snapped to the direction of the noise, running at Sokka and wielding his sword masterfully. Sokka managed to block, but Piandao swung his blade back around, knocking Sokka’s sword out of his hands. He then heaved a mighty swing, his momentum causing Sokka to fall to the ground as well. Piandao then leveled his blade at Sokka’s face; the battle was over.

  
That was more than enough incentive for Sage and the others to leap down from the balcony, ready to start attacking. However, before they had gone more than a few paces Piandao relaxed his stance, his sword at his side.

  
“Excellent work, Sokka,” he praised. They all looked at one another in confusion as Piandao waved a hand. His attendant threw out the sheath for Piandao’s sword, the sword master raising his blade so that it found its home within the casing.

  
“I think I’m a little old to be fighting the Avatar,” Piandao remarked. Aang’s eyes widened, exchanging confused looks with Sage and Katara.

  
“How did you know?” he asked.

  
“Oh I’ve been around awhile; picked things up,” Piandao replied as his attendant stepped onto the sparring grounds with a bowl of water and cloth to clean his face of the dirt. “Of course I knew from the beginning that Sokka was Water Tribe. You might want to think of a better Fire Nation cover name. Try Lee; there’s a million Lees.”

  
“But why would you agree to train someone from the Water Tribe?” Katara asked.

  
“The way of the sword doesn’t belong to any one nation,” he explained. “Knowledge of the arts belongs to us all.” He walked over to where Sokka’s sword still sat, stuck in the ground. Piandao retrieved it and held it out to the younger man with a proud smile. “Sokka, you must continue your training on your own. If you stay on this path, I know that one day you will become an even greater master than I am.”

  
Sokka smiled, bowing to his master. Once he had changed back into his regular Fire Nation clothes, the group made their way out of Piandao’s estate.

  
“Wait!”

  
They turned, watching as Piandao’s attendant came running after them. “The master wanted you to have this,” he explained, holding out a small pouch. “As something to remember him by.”

  
Sokka took the pouch, bowing his thanks. As the other man returned to the estate, he turned to his friends and fished around in the pouch.

  
“It’s a Pai Sho tile,” Sokka remarked, holding up the small disc.

  
“Hey, that’s the white lotus tile,” Sage observed, recognizing the etching.

  
“What does it mean?” Katara mused.

  
“I have no idea,” Sokka said, shrugging as he returned the tile to its pouch. “Ooh, that reminds me! Toph, I thought you might like this since you’ve probably never had a chance to bend space earth before.” He dug around in his pocket and took out a hunk of the meteorite, handing it over to an excited Toph.

  
“Sweet!” she exclaimed, immediately morphing the stone into crazy shapes.

  
“You know, I don’t think there’s such a thing as space earth,” Katara remarked as they resumed walking. “If it’s from space, then it’s not really earth.”

  
“Must you ruin everything?” Sokka demanded with a roll of his eyes.

  
“I can’t believe I missed you,” his sister retorted with an eye roll of her own.


	26. Assassin

Assassin

The day was a beautiful one. Clear blue skies, a pleasant breeze, and the ocean seemed calm as far as the eye could see. But for all the tranquility in the air, it could not penetrate the sour armor that hung around a certain Fire Nation prince.

  
Zuko sat next to his girlfriend on the rather gaudy boat that was ferrying them to Ember Island. His sister and her friend had also come along for the journey, and while the girls were more or less content to be vacationing on the picturesque island, Zuko would rather be back home. But his father had ordered him and his sister out of the palace so that he could meet with his advisers. As if the entire palace wasn’t capable of putting an adequate amount of distance between people.

  
“I’m so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island!” Ty Lee exclaimed. “It’s going to be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing!”

  
“Doing nothing is a waste of time!” Zuko snapped, standing up to glare out over the waters. “We’re being sent away on a forced vacation. I feel like a child!”

  
“Lighten up,” Azula remarked. “So dad wants to meet with his advisers alone, without anyone else around. Don’t take it personally.”

  
“Doesn’t your family have a house on Ember Island?” Ty Lee asked.

  
“We used to come every summer when we were kids,” Azula replied, smiling lightly at the memories.

  
“That must have been fun!”

  
“That was a long time ago,” Zuko muttered. That was another reason why he was loathe to visit Ember Island. The memories he had from vacationing on the beaches with his family were, truth be told, good. But for that very reason he didn’t want to be reminded of that time. It was almost like another life, so distant and blurry. He was different now. They all were.

  
“Just think, Zuzu. At least Goran ended up not coming with us,” Azula remarked with a smirk. Zuko scowled but said nothing, knowing he was being baited.

  
Ty Lee shuddered. “Ugh, I do _not_ like that guy! His aura is so filthy!”

  
“I didn’t think you’d have first hand knowledge of that, Ty Lee,” Mai said with an amused smirk.

  
“Oh come on, we’ve all met him! You know he’s pure evil…” Ty Lee hugged her arms around herself, her wide eyes terrified just thinking about it.

 

“Don’t be so naïve, Ty Lee,” Azula scoffed. “Goran is an invaluable weapon to our nation. He’ll be able to keep that other freak out of the way when that silly invasion comes around.”

  
“I suppose,” her friend remarked, but her doubt was still clear.

  
They fell silent, which left Zuko to ponder the dark thoughts his sister had brought up by mere mention of the name. He tried not to think of her whenever he could, but sometimes it was inevitable. Especially when Goran was brought up. He hated that Sage and that…man were grouped together so often in conversation. They were nothing alike. At all. She could never be the bloodthirsty, unyielding fighter that Goran was. Only vague rumors drifted about the palace city, but they were enough to frighten people into respecting the foreigner. Just a single mention of what he might be able to do was more than enough for anyone to stomach.

  
Zuko sincerely hoped Sage would never find out for herself if they were true.

\- - -

Sage took a deep breath, allowing the energy to flow through her limbs and meet with the energy of the element she was controlling. The water seamlessly followed her movements as she eased the liquid tendril into various shapes in the air before her.

  
The group had stopped to relax in the bowl of a large crater lake. The soaring rock rose high into the air all around them, offering sufficient cover. Sage was grateful for this fact, and she had wasted no time in jumping into her bending exercises, systematically moving through the elements.

  
“Aang, I know swimming is fun and all, but do you really think you should be exposing yourself like that?” Toph called out to the young Avatar as he floated lazily on the water of the lake. “Cover up!”

  
“What? I’m wearing trunks!” Aang called back.

  
“I know, it’s your tattoos I’m worried about!” the Earthbender sniped. “What if someone sees you?”

  
“Relax, Toph. We’re completely safe here,” Sage remarked as she let the strand of water rejoin the lake. “The only way anyone would know who we were is if they scaled the rock walls and poked their head over the rim. And I don’t really see anyone doing that anytime soon.”

  
“Knowing our luck, I wouldn’t be surprised…” Toph sighed, blowing a bit of hair out of her face.

  
Sage merely chuckled and moved on to her next element. Nearby, Aqil sat with her bags, watching her closely. He had been awfully quiet the last few days, and while on the one hand it was a nice change of pace, on the other Sage knew something was up. But whatever it was, her raven had his beak firmly closed.

  
A bout of echoing laughter caught her attention, and she looked over just in time to see Aang disappearing down a tunnel in the rock. Sage smiled at the young Airbender’s exuberance while at the same time envying his ability to simply forget the world for a few hours and just have fun. _Maybe it’s time to move on to my Firebending…_ Sage mused to herself, trying to shake off the dark thoughts that threatened to consume her more and more everyday.

  
At that moment Sokka was guiding Appa back onto the strip of land from the middle of the lake, holding a few fish that marked his efforts during the last hour. He settled down a short distance away from the girls, getting to work skinning and gutting his catch.

  
“Hey Sage, mind getting a fire started for me?” he asked as he worked.

  
“Sure thing,” Sage said. She moved about their camp site, gathering loose bits of sticks and dry leaves. A difficult task, considering their location. But she eventually got enough to create a decent fire for their meal. Sage set up the fire pit, shooting some flames from her hand to light up the tinder. Sokka then moved in to set the freshly scaled and gutted fish onto a spit, the sizzling meat soon crackling pleasantly.

  
Sage stood up, thinking she may as well do a little more bending, when Sokka called her back. “Wait. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

  
“Um, sure,” Sage remarked, sitting back down. “What’s up?”

  
“You’ve been reading that book we gave you pretty much every day, right? And it’s already been a few weeks,” Sokka scratched his chin, his gaze fixed on the cooking fish. “I think if there was anything useful in there that could help us against Goran, you would have found it by now. Don’t you think?”

  
“Unless that information is in the part I can’t understand,” Sage remarked, shrugging. “Otherwise…yeah. I think I’ve exhausted as much of that book as I can.

  
Sokka nodded in affirmation. “I thought so. So that means we need a different plan.”

  
“Which is…what exactly?” Sage asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

  
Sokka didn’t say anything at first. He continued to stare at their cooking meal before his gaze slid to the rest of their friends. Aang had returned from his adventure through the tunnel and was now trying to coerce Katara and Toph to join him in the fun as well.

  
“Katara told me what happened between you and Goran just before we left Ba Sing Se,” Sokka said. “She told me what you did.”

  
Sage wanted to say she didn’t have any idea what he was talking about. She wanted to feign ignorance and just shrug the whole thing off. But she knew. And she knew that he wouldn’t be fooled otherwise. Sage heaved a sigh and ran a hand over her face wearily.

  
“I don’t know how it happened,” she told him. “It just did. I can’t make it happen again.”

  
“Yes, you could,” Sokka insisted, giving her a hard stare. “It’s just like Aang’s Avatar State. You just have to learn how to control it.”

  
“Sokka, I don’t even know what _it_ is!” Sage exclaimed loudly, making their friends turn toward the pair in concern. “Geez, don’t you think if I even had a single idea that I would have tried something by now?! Whatever happened was completely out of my control!”

  
“Sage, I’m just trying to gain whatever edge we can get over the Fire Nation!” Sokka retorted. “Whatever you did down in those caverns not only caught Goran off guard, but he couldn’t even defend himself against it! _That_ is the advantage you have over him, and you should be trying to master it!”

  
At that moment Katara, Aang, and Toph had come over, cautiously waiting to see if they would need to diffuse the growing tensions.

  
“I have another advantage over Goran, Sokka,” Sage hissed, standing up. “I don’t have anything to lose. If he wants to come at me with everything he has, fine. He’ll regret the day he ever thought he could take me down.”

  
Without waiting for a reply Sage turned on her heel and stalked away from her friends. Behind her, she heard Aqil take to the air and fly silently after her. She couldn’t be bothered enough to care at that moment. All she could think of was the monster who had torn her world apart.

  
Sage would get her revenge. That she promised herself.

\- - -

Night had long since fallen by the time Sage came back to their campsite. She had fumed in private, outside of the crater lake. And all the while Aqil merely perched himself on a flat surface and watched as the young Spiritbender attacked the air with everything she had. But even for all her efforts, Sage still felt that coil of anger curled tightly within her chest. She knew that it wouldn’t go away until she saw the life drain from Goran’s eyes.

  
When that would actually happen remained to be seen.

  
Sage let out a small sigh, tiptoeing through the camp so as not to wake anyone. Toph would no doubt have sensed her by now, but the Earthbender remained fast asleep as Sage slumped down onto her blankets.

  
Aqil chose that moment to flutter onto her lap, his dark eyes boring into her own. Sage raised an eyebrow, a silent question in her face. Her raven merely clacked his beak quietly, ruffling his feathers in distress.

  
Before Sage could question her bird’s sanity, her spine tingled while at the same time a distant creaking reached her ears. She sat up straighter, her head tilted in the direction of the odd noise. Nearby Toph suddenly sat up, her face scrunched up in confusion.

  
“Guys, you’re all going to think I’m crazy,” she said, waking up the other three. “But it feels like a metal man is coming.”

  
Just then a glaring beam of light fell onto their faces. They squinted, looking up the rocky incline to see the silhouette of a large man, whose right arm and leg were replaced with metal fixtures, the light of the moon bouncing off of the shiny surfaces.

  
The group was silent, staring at the stranger and waiting to see what he would do. Sage felt all of her instincts screaming to get away from this man; far away. Before she could do more than shift position the stranger took a deep breath, a beam of energy flying toward their camp where it exploded against the rock above them.

  
They all fell back, overpowered by the sheer quaking that this man’s attack had made. Toph managed to regain her footing, shooting her arms out to send a barrage of boulders flying up to the metal man. Another breath created another explosion, easily disposing of the attack before it even hit him.

  
Aang swiftly ran forward, sending a blast of air to cushion the explosion before it could hit them. Then Katara leapt ahead, taking the water from the lake and bending it into a sharp ice spike. But once again, the metal man deflected the attack with his mental bending.

  
Appa roared in distress, both Momo and Aqil flying around to avoid the shower of rocks that fell upon them with each attack. Sage grit her teeth and ran forward, electricity crackling around her as she split her energy. She aimed and fired her bolt at the same time the metal man shot his exploding attack. The two Firebending moves met in midair, creating a loud boom that shook the ground where they stood.

  
“This is crazy!” Sokka exclaimed as they retreated behind some boulders to seek a brief reprieve. “How can we beat a guy who blows things up with his mind?!”

  
“We can’t!” Aang said. “You guys jump on Appa, I’ll try to distract him!”

  
“I’m going with you!” Sage declared, running after him as their friends got onto the sky bison. “We’ll have a better chance at diverting his attention together!”

  
Aang merely nodded, and they both ran swiftly up the rock wall using their Airbending. Behind them, Sage heard the stranger take in another breath. As they vaulted over the rim of the crater lake, she whipped around and shot out a blast of air that cushioned the blow of the explosion.

  
They slid down the embankment and took off running through the pillars of rock that scattered the terrain on the other side. Aang and Sage swiftly took cover behind one of the pillars as they heard the metal man come sliding down the rock wall after them. His creaking limbs signaled his fast approach, and when his façade came into view Sage slammed her foot into the ground to create a wave of rock that was meant to unbalance the assassin. However, his mental attack was already on its way, and they both had to fly out of the path of the explosion.

  
Sage and Aang leapt from pillar to pillar as two more explosions came their way, shattering the rock almost as soon as their feet left the stone. Aang slid to a halt, cutting one pillar in half and sending it flying toward the metal man. He bolted straight through the stone, sending another wave toward the young Avatar. Aang leapt up, using his Airbending to cushion the blow. The resulting explosion sent him flying into the air and crashing through a distant rock pillar.

  
The assassin came running forward, intent on finishing off his prey. Sage cut off his warpath with another bolt of electricity, rallying her energy for a second strike. The metal man took a breath and aimed his attack, the two of them colliding in midair once again. Both were sent flying back from the resulting shockwave, Sage crashing against one of the pillars heavily.

  
She quickly righted herself in time to leap out of the way as the metal man attack again. She dashed through the rock pillars, using her Airbending to speed herself along.

  
Sage soon passed by the broken pillar Aang had pummeled through. The metal man was hot on her trail, taking a breath and aiming to fire another explosion. As he did so, a pile of rubble leapt up and blocked the attack. Aang flew into the air, Appa appearing in the sky to catch the young Avatar before he fell back to the ground.

  
As the assassin turned his sights on Sage she whirled around, kicking out a powerful blast of wind. The man dug into the rock and stood his ground. He took yet another breath and Sage split her energy at the same time. Their attacks collided, pushing them both back. Sage managed to keep her wits about her, using the momentum to propel herself into the air where the sky bison dove around to catch her as well.

  
She slumped down in the saddle, catching her breath as they made their escape.

  
“Well that was random,” Toph remarked.

  
“I don’t think so,” Katara said with a hard glare back to where they had left the assassin. “I get the feeling he knows who we are.”

  
“If that’s the case, then who do you think sent him?” Sage asked tersely.

  
“Whoever it was probably knows Aang is alive,” Sokka replied, his expression grim. “We need to be more careful from now on.”

  
“Easier said than done,” Sage muttered as Aqil fluttered down next to her. His dark eyes stared up at her, his own demeanor as grim as Sokka’s.

\- - -

The weekend had had a lot ups and down; mostly downs. But overall, it was tolerable enough for Zuko to endure. The previous night around the campfire they had confessed a lot of things to one another, gotten a lot of hurt off of their chests. He was surprised by how freeing it could be to say out loud what had been bothering him. Or, at least part of what had been bothering him.

  
As he and Azula made their way back to their palace home, Zuko caught sight of his father and Goran standing at the top of the stairs, in deep conversation. Zuko grit his jaw and looked away; that was what he had been unable to confess to the group on Ember Island. How he wholeheartedly did not want Goran around anymore, how the cold man made him feel sick to his stomach just thinking of what he was capable of.

  
More and more as he thought about it, Zuko knew that Goran was not going to let Sage escape from his grasp. He had a plan, but what that was Zuko had yet to figure it out.

  
He had long since given up trying to not care about the Spiritbender. The truth of the matter was that he did care for her. A lot. Even after she had chosen the Avatar over him. He knew why that was, and he could honestly say he was glad she had made that decision. What was confusing him now was that he was beginning to wish he had gone with her.

  
The two siblings approached their father, bowing deeply in greeting. Ozai merely nodded his head, giving a meaningful look to Goran who smirked and bowed as well, taking his leave.

  
“How did your meeting go, father?” Azula inquired.

  
“Everything is progressing as it should,” Ozai replied with a sardonic smirk. “I trust you two enjoyed yourselves?”

  
At their nod he smirked again and waved them away, moving on to continue whatever duties he had to take care of.

  
As Zuko turned to follow his sister inside he stopped, feeling eyes at his back. He looked around, seeing Goran at the palace gates waiting to be admitted out. The older man smiled and nodded his head, amusement coloring his face. Zuko grit his jaw and turned back around, intent on putting as much distant between him and the foreigner as he could.


	27. Scam This Town Good

Scam This Town Good

After they had visited Avatar Roku’s old home where Aang learned of his teacher’s past with Fire Lord Sozin, the group soon arrived on the outskirts of another town. Once they had set up camp, Katara, Toph, Sage, and Aang all gathered together to begin training. Katara, Toph, and Sage positioned themselves around the young Avatar, readying to attack while Aang put on a blindfold to better use his senses. Although Aang wasn’t a Firebender yet, being able to counter flaming attacks would further help him in his training.

  
“Okay, I’m ready for some training!” Aang announced, taking his place in the center of the makeshift sparring area. He shifted his position, his body taut and ready to move at a moment’s notice.

  
Toph suddenly let fly with her attack, shooting up slabs of rock from the ground while Aang easily maneuvered around them. Katara then lashed out with her water, letting the liquid stream quickly toward him. Aang ducked and caught the tendril, sending it flying back toward the Waterbender. Sage leapt up and kicked, a wave of fire spinning toward Aang. He jumped up with a bought of Airbending, letting the flames disperse around himself. When he hit the ground, Aang lifted a large rock and punched it toward Toph, who caught the attack with ease.

  
“Good job, Twinkle Toes!” she remarked. “Visualize, then attack!”

  
She punched the rock back toward Aang, who opened up a hole in the ground to dodge the missile. However, as Toph’s attack went flying harmlessly over his head it instead collided with Katara, who fell back against the ground. Sage winced as her friend swiftly jumped to her feet, glaring at the Earthbender.

  
“Maybe you should take your own advice, Toph!” Katara snapped at her.

  
“What’s the matter? Can’t handle some dirt, madam fussy-britches?” Toph mocked, smirking.

  
Aang had risen back up from his hole by this point, looking blindly around in confusion. Sage raised an eyebrow as Katara lifted a large wave of water, sending it toward Toph while managing to avoid catching Aang in her retaliation.

  
“Oh, sorry. Did I splash you, mud-slug?” Katara sniped.

  
That was the final straw. Toph pelted toward Katara with a wave of rock, while Katara met her head-on on a wave of ice. They collided in the middle, their trajectory causing them to fall into a pit of mud nearby.

  
“Are we taking a break?” Aang asked uncertainly.

  
“Apparently,” Sage remarked, crossing her arms as she watched her two friends wrestling. Just then Sokka’s war cry diverted her attention, and she looked around in time to see him running toward Aang with one hand raised high.

  
“Sneak attack!” he yelled, only to be stopped by a slab of rock shooting up from the ground. Aang let the stone fall back into place, taking off his blindfold and looking around at Sokka with dismayed amusement.

  
“Sokka, sneak attacks don’t work if you yell it out loud,” he remarked.

  
The three of them looked around again as Katara and Toph’s fighting seemed to only grow in intensity. Both girls were grappling with one another, trying to exert their strength. Katara manage to knock Toph into the mud with her Waterbending, but Toph came back by shooting up a rock from the ground and making the other girl fall down. Just as they came together to attack again, Aang spoke up.

  
“Uh, guys? I thought we were supposed to be training me.”

  
Katara and Toph froze, quickly straightening up. “Very well, pupil,” Katara said with as much dignity as she could being splattered in mud. “I believe we’ve had enough training for today.”

  
As she walked off, Toph scattered the bits of mud that were clinging to her skin and clothes. “While Katara cleans up, let’s go have some fun!” she declared, making Aang and Sokka cheer enthusiastically.

  
“And what sort of ‘fun’ did you have in mind?” Sage asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Oh come on, Sage. We’re just going to go explore the town,” Toph sniffed as she stepped out of the mud hole. “We need to get some supplies, anyway. Don‘t be like the Sugar Queen over there.”

  
Sage looked around, seeing Katara sticking her tongue out at Toph even though it was a useless gesture. But, perhaps that was exactly why she did it.

  
“Hey, do whatever you want,” she said with a wave of her hand. “You know the drill; just don’t draw too much attention to us.”

  
Soon after, Toph, Sokka, and Aang ran out of their campsite, heading into the nearby town eagerly. That left Sage and Katara to entertain themselves.

  
Sage plopped down by her pack, digging out the old Spiritbender book and idly flipping through the pages as Aqil settled himself down next to her. Although she had read as much as she could read, the book served as a decent way to distract her. Most of the time.

  
As she read, Katara wandered about the campsite, tidying up some of their belongings. However, it didn’t take long for the young Waterbender to run out of things to do herself, and she plopped down near Sage with a sigh.

  
“Do you think we should have gone with the others?” Sage asked.

  
Katara scoffed. “No. I’m sure they’re having plenty of fun without us.”

  
“I suppose so,” she remarked, letting the subject drop. After another minute she sighed and closed her book; the lore of her ancestors was doing nothing for her today.

  
“I’ve been wondering something,” Katara piped up as Sage put her book away. “Can you heal using Waterbending?”

  
Sage gave a short chuckle. “Nope. Funny thing is, as far as I know, no Spiritbender has ever used water to heal. Back home we have healers, but they’re non-benders. They have a knack for utilizing herbs and roots and such.” She smiled lightly, thinking back. “My mother is a healer. And a very good one, at that.”

  
“Wow,” Katara mused, frowning for a moment. “Is it possible Spiritbenders are incapable of healing with their Waterbending?”

  
“I’m…not sure,” Sage remarked with a shrug. “Healers are abundant back in my home world. They work their magic and anyone who is suffering from an illness or a physical injury is good to go in no time.”

  
“So, healers are like the herbalists around here?”

  
“Well, yes and no. Healers have a unique energy all their own. An innate ability to cure those in need of help. While they use what they can from the earth, they also have special rituals and incantations that help focus their energy.”

  
“Wow,” Katara said again. The two girls fell silent for a short time, lost in their own thoughts.

  
“Do you think…maybe…it would be possible for a Spiritbender to learn how to heal using water?” Sage asked her friend.

  
“I don’t know,” Katara shrugged. “Could be worth a try. Worst case scenario is that you just won’t be able to heal.” She stood up then, stretching out her limbs. “Maybe, since your mother is a healer, you’ll have inherited some of her ability.”

  
Sage wasn’t entirely sure but she stood up as well, willing to try all the same. She then followed Katara down the cliffs to the water below their campsite. The rocky overhang created a shadowy little oasis where they would be shielded from any prying eyes.

  
“Since you can Waterbend, you already know how the energy in the human body flows,” Katara began. “Healing is just taking that a step further. A Waterbending healer uses their knowledge of the chi pathways in the body, connecting their own energy to the energy of the one who they are healing by using their water as a conduit of sorts.”

  
“Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy,” Sage remarked, remembering Iroh’s own words. _I hope he’s okay…_ she thought to herself, thinking back to how he had sacrificed himself to help them escape from the catacombs.

  
“Exactly,” Katara smiled. She then shifted her weight, bringing up a tendril of water from the pool they stood before. She gestured for Sage to do the same, the young Spiritbender taking her own stream of water. “We don’t have the same dummies they use to teach healing up in the North Pole,” Katara said, moving her water around in circles. “But that won’t be a problem. You already have a basic understanding of energy; now we just have to translate it to healing.”

  
For the next few hours, the two girls worked tirelessly. Katara used her water to show Sage where the chi paths lay within the human body, and how to use her water to access those pathways. It took some time, but eventually Sage was able to sense the pathways through her Waterbending. It would take some more time before she could actually heal anyone, but she was very pleased with her progress nonetheless.

  
Not to mention it gave her mind something to focus on besides brooding over a certain monster.

  
They made their way back up to their campsite where Katara began to prepare their dinner. Not long after, Toph, Sokka, and Aang returned from their trip into town, all of them laughing and carrying large baskets. Sage and Katara watched, baffled, as the trio set down the myriad of food and supplies.

  
“How did you guys get all this stuff? I thought we only had a small amount of money left,” Sage asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Toph got us money,” Aang explained, taking a large bite out of one of the apples. “She scammed one of those guys in town who moves the shells all sneaky like.”

  
“She used Earthbending to win the game!” Sokka added. “Classic!”

  
“Ah. So she cheated,” Katara remarked, not at all amused by their antics. Sage had to admit, what they had done was quite risky.

  
“Hey, I only cheated because he was cheating,” Toph smirked. “I cheated a cheater. What’s wrong with that?”

  
“I’m just saying, this isn’t something we should make a habit of doing,” Katara said.

  
“Why? Because it’s fun? And you _hate_ fun?” Toph sniped.

  
“I don’t hate fun!” Katara insisted, looking around and grabbing a very disgruntled Momo. She promptly stuck him on her head, grinning at her friends. “See? Fun!” Momo slid off, running as far from her as he could get while Aqil clacked his beak in amusement.

  
Aang stood up at that moment, moving his headband back to show his arrow tattoo. “Katara, I’ll personally make you an Avatar promise that we won’t make it a habit of doing these scams,” he said with a bow.

  
Sage raised an eyebrow, somehow doubting the young Airbender’s words.

\- - -

Just as she had expected the trio had been keeping very busy, doing all sorts of scams in the town. Sage was exasperated by their behavior, but it was nothing compared to what Katara was feeling.

  
“Guys, I think these scams have gone far enough,” she declared as they sat around their campsite. “If you keep doing them, something bad is going to happen.”

  
“Would you for once stop being such a sourpuss and lighten up?” Toph remarked, tossing a shiny coin at Katara.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry. You think I should be more like you? Like some wild child?” Katara scowled.

  
“Yeah! Maybe. Maybe then you’d see how great we have it! I mean, look at us; we’re traveling around the world, making easy money, having fun, with no parents to tell us what to do!”

  
Sage felt a lick of annoyance flare up at the young Earthbender’s words, but she held her tongue. This dispute wouldn’t be solved by using harsh words. Besides which, she knew Toph’s situation was far different from her own.

  
“Oh I see. You’re acting like this because of your parents,” Katara remarked wisely.

  
“Whatever,” Toph sniffed disinterestedly.

  
“They were controlling over you, so you ran away. And now you act like your parents don’t exist! You act like you hate them, but you don’t. You just feel guilty.”

  
“I _do_ hate them.”

  
“I don’t think so,” Katara pressed on. “I think you miss them. But you just don’t want to deal with that, so instead you act like this crazy person!”

  
Toph scowled, jumping up to her feet indignantly. “Look, I ran away to help Aang!”

  
“You know what, it doesn’t matter. These scams put us all at risk, and we don’t need that!”

  
“She has a point,” Sage piped up, frowning. “I mean, we already have some third eyed freak running after us.”

  
“Speaking of that third eyed freak,” Sokka remarked. “I think I’ve come up with a name for him. What do you think of Sparky Sparky Boom Man?” Silence met his words as the others merely looked at him. “Just think about it.”

  
“We have enough money,” Katara continued, ignoring her brother. “You need to stop this!”

  
“I’ll stop when I want to stop and _not_ when you tell me!” Toph declared, stomping her foot into the ground and making her bag of coins jump into her hand. She stormed away from the group, creating an earth tent and shutting them out when she had gotten a good amount of distance between them.

  
“Speaking of money, I’m off to spend some,” Sokka said in the resulting silence. “See you guys later.”

  
Katara heaved a sigh as her brother disappeared, turning and stalking away to the other side of their camp.

  
“I guess Katara’s right, huh?” Aang remarked to Sage. “We have been letting these scams get out of hand.”

  
“Let’s just say that you guys are extremely lucky that something hasn’t gone wrong. Yet,” she mused, standing up and stretching. “But in any case, what’s done is done. How about we work on some Firebending stances?”

  
“Sure,” Aang agreed, standing up as well and following Sage to a clearer area.

  
They spent a good hour working through various Firebending exercises. Sage was proud of Aang’s progress, but there was still the matter of him being too intimidated to actually try making his own fire. Despite her assurances, he was simply too nervous. Afterward, Katara joined them and the trio went down the cliff side to work with their Waterbending, passing the tendril of water around in a smooth, unbroken fashion.

  
Suddenly Aqil swooped over their heads, cawing in irritation. Sage heaved a sigh, letting the water drop back into the pool as she peered up at her disgruntled friend.

  
“Is he okay?” Katara asked, baffled as Aqil continued to flap around, making a racket as he did so.

  
“Yeah, something just got under his feathers,” Sage remarked as they started back up the cliffs and toward their campsite. “It doesn’t take a whole lot to irritate him, truth be told.”

  
As they got within sight of their camp, Aqil finally settling himself on Sage’s shoulder, they saw Sokka had returned from his trip into town. Sage also saw the reason for her raven’s irritation, which came in the form of a messenger hawk that was perched haughtily on Sokka’s shoulder.

  
“Sokka, tell me you didn’t buy a bird,” Katara remarked to her brother as they drew nearer. Sage made sure to keep some distance, as her own bird was getting agitated all over again at the mere sight of the hawk.

  
“Not just a bird; a messenger bird!” Sokka said excitedly. “Now we can send messages all over the world. Even to Gran Gran!”

  
“Wow, how does it work?” Aang asked.

  
Sokka was silent for a moment, thinking. “Uh…I never actually thought about that.” He turned to his hawk. “Hawkey; Gran Gran, South Pole!” Hawkey merely shook his head, blinking placidly. “I think he gets it,” Sokka remarked to them.

  
At that moment, Momo leapt up onto Aang’s shoulder, hissing at the newest addition to their group. A split second later, the lemur and the hawk were scurrying all around Sokka, growling and cawing as they fought. On Sage’s shoulder Aqil ruffled his feathers, highly amused by this turn of events.

\- - -

Later, Katara, Aang, and Sage were hanging around the campsite while Toph and Sokka had gone back into town. Almost as soon as the pair had left, Katara had jumped into a flurry of activity, straightening up their belongings even if they didn’t need any tidying. Sage and Aang were baffled by her behavior, but they wisely stayed out of her way. When she had apparently had her fill of cleaning, Katara settled down to make dinner for the group. As Sage helped her, she couldn’t help but notice there was an odd air around the younger girl now, as if she was hiding something and waiting for the opportune moment to reveal it.

  
Once dinner had been served, Toph and Sokka came trudging back into camp, carrying fresh baskets of goods.

  
“Well, look who decided to join us,” Katara remarked, standing up. “Where have you two been? Off scamming again?”

  
“Yes, we were,” Toph replied shortly, putting her basket down.

  
“And I suppose you don’t think what you’re doing is dangerous at all?”

  
Sage and Aang looked up, sensing something about to happen.

  
“No, I don’t.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yes, really.”

  
“Well then, what’s this?” Katara reached into her pocket and pulled out a wanted poster of Toph. Sage grimaced, shaking her head.

  
“I don’t know!” Toph exclaimed, exasperated. “I mean, seriously, what’s with you people?! I’m _blind_!”

  
“It’s a wanted poster of you!” Katara explained, undeterred. “The Runaway. Is that what you’re called now? Are you proud of this?”

  
“Where did you get that?”

  
“It doesn’t matter where I got it, the fact is-”

  
“You went through my stuff! You had no right!”

  
“Your stuff was messy, and I was just straightening up and I happened to stumble across it.”

  
“That’s a lie! You’re lying Katara!”

  
Katara scowled, puffing up in anger. “Fine, it’s a lie! But you’ve been _so_ out of control lately- I knew something was up! I knew you were hiding something, and you were!” Toph scowled then, ripping the poster out of Katara’s hand and stalking past her. “Don’t you walk away from me when I’m talking to you!” Katara yelled after her.

  
“Oh really, _mom_?” Toph taunted. “What are you going to do, send me to my room?”

  
“I wish I could.”

  
“Well, you can’t! Because you’re not my mom and you’re not their mom!” she threw an arm out to point at Sokka, Aang, and Sage as they sat nearby, watching this feud in silence.

  
“I never said I was!”

  
“No, but you certainly act like it! You think it’s your job to boss everyone around, but it’s not! You’re just a regular kid like the rest of us! So stop acting like you can tell me what to do; I can do whatever I want!”

  
Katara was silent for a moment, frowning. “I don’t…act that way. Sokka, do I act motherly?”

  
Sokka flinched, his pet hawk fluttering on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m staying out of this one.”

  
“What do you think, Aang? Do I act like a mom?”

  
“Well, I-” Aang began to say, rubbing his eyes.

  
“Stop rubbing your eye and speak clearly when you talk!” Katara scolded him.

  
Aang straightened up immediately. “Yes ma’am!”

  
“I can’t be around you right now!” Toph scoffed, turning on her heel and stalking away from the group.

  
“Well I can’t be around _you_!” Katara shot back, taking off in the opposite direction.

  
An uncomfortable silence settled over the trio as they looked back and forth between the feuding girls.

  
“They’ll be fine. Eventually. Right?” Sage remarked to the two boys. They exchanged doubtful looks and she heaved a sigh, knowing it would take some time to repair their relationship.

  
They sat there for a long while, looking from Toph to Katara as they brooded on opposite sides of the camp.

  
“Hey, guys, want to test out my messenger hawk with me?” Sokka suddenly asked. “I’ve got an idea.”

  
“Okay…what is your idea, exactly?” Sage asked skeptically.

  
“I’m going to send a note to Katara, and say it’s from Toph who wants to apologize,” Sokka explained. “Then, everyone will be friends again!”

  
“You’re going to forge a note…from Toph…to send to Katara?” Sage reiterated, wondering if Sokka was at all thinking this plan through.

  
“That’s right!”

  
“I gotta say, Sokka, you continue to impress me with your ideas,” Aang remarked, also missing the obvious issue. Sage glanced at her raven, wondering if she should say something about this major flaw in their plan.

  
In the end, she decided to just sit back and watch as Sokka scrawled out a note to Katara, tucking it into his messenger hawk’s little case and sending him over to his sister. Moments later Katara stood up, whirling around on them angrily.

  
“I know this is from you, Sokka! Toph can’t write! _Ugh_ , you’re all driving me crazy!” Katara ripped up the note, stomping further away from the group until she disappeared from sight.

  
“I can’t believe we forgot Toph can’t write,” Aang commiserated. “I guess plan B is we send a note to Toph pretending it’s from Katara.”

  
“Aang, I just want you to know that what I’m about to do I am only doing because I care about you,” Sage remarked, swiftly flicking his head.

  
“ _Ow_! What was that for-? Oh,” Aang rubbed the offended spot sheepishly as he got the gist of the problem.

  
Sokka’s hawk cawed, flapping his wings. “Sorry, Hawkey. Looks like I’m going to have to do this without your help,” Sokka said, putting his bird down as he stood up and walked over to Toph. After a brief exchange of words, the pair left the camp to talk in private.

  
“Do you think we should try and talk to Katara?” Aang asked Sage.

  
“Not right now,” she replied, looking off in the direction their friend had disappeared in. “When she cools off, we can try then.”

  
Not long after Toph and Sokka had gone off to talk, Katara came back into to their camp. But she looked so pensive and withdrawn that neither Aang nor Sage were willing to bother her. She knelt down by their packs, idly petting Momo as she stared at the ground, pondering over whatever thoughts had taken a hold of her.

  
A short while later, Toph and Sokka reappeared. As they drew closer, Katara finally got to her feet and approached them, looking contrite.

  
“Hi, Toph. Um, I wanna-”

  
“Katara, stop,” Toph cut her off, also looking apologetic. “You don’t need to apologize. I was the one being stupid. These scams are out of control, and I’m done with them.”

  
“Actually, I wasn’t going to apologize,” Katara remarked. “I was going to say I want to pull a scam with you.”

  
Aang, Sokka, and Sage all whipped around, staring at Katara in disbelief.

  
“What?! _You_ want to pull a scam?!” Toph exclaimed, also baffled by her friend’s sudden change of mind.

  
“Not just any scam; the ultimate scam!” Katara said, grinning mischievously. “What do you say, Toph? Just me and you. One last go. You in?”

  
“You know I’m in!” Toph remarked, her own grin wide.

  
“Wait, wait, wait!” Sage stepped forward, frowning. “Katara, you can’t be serious. That town is already on high alert for Toph; if you guys go back, there’s no way you won‘t be caught!”

  
“Exactly,” Katara remarked, her grin still firmly in place.

  
“What do you mean, ‘exactly‘? How is that a good thing?!”

  
“The wanted poster of Toph says she’s worth a lot of money; ten times more than all of the scams she’s pulled. So when we go into town, I’ll turn her in and collect the reward. Then Toph can Metalbend herself out of jail, and we’ll be on our way!”

  
“I gotta say, I love this plan,” Toph smirked.

  
Sage was still doubtful, but she couldn’t stop the two girls as they headed into town to pull their final scam. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but perhaps she was just being overcautious.

  
_Overcautious, my ass_ , Sage thought viciously to herself as several hours passed and neither girl had returned from their scam.

  
“Do you think this scam of theirs should be taking this long?” Aang asked as he paced around their camp.

  
“I was just wondering the same thing,” Sokka mused, standing up. “We’d better check it out.” He turned and looked down at Hawkey and Momo as they sat mere inches from one another, both looking disgruntled. “You two behave. Appa’s in charge,” Sokka said, leading the way as they went into town.

  
Once there, however, Sage felt like there was something definitely wrong. They passed not a single person as they walked through the streets, the houses and buildings also seeming to be completely abandoned. Or, perhaps the residents were simply hiding. But from what, she had no idea.

  
“Where do you think they might be?” Sokka asked as they walked.

  
“Where do you think anyone is?” Aang asked in return, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

  
They had reached the center of the town, where a bronze statue of Fire Lord Ozai stood. On her shoulder Aqil ruffled his feathers, clacking his beak before taking off into the sky. At the same time, Sage and Aang stilled as they heard the quiet intake of breath.

  
“Sokka, watch out!” Aang yelled, jumping forward to grab his friend and pull him behind the statue, Sage following close behind. They had barely managed to dodge the violent explosion that shattered the ground where they had been just seconds before.

  
Cautiously they peeked out from their hiding place, seeing the metal-limbed assassin standing on the rooftop of one building and glaring down at them menacingly.

  
“It’s Sparky Sparky Boom Man!” Aang exclaimed.

  
“You know, I’m starting to think that name doesn’t quite fit!” Sokka remarked, looking petrified. The assassin leapt down from the building, landing with a resounding crash upon the flagstone ground below. As soon as he stood up he drew in another breath, causing the trio to flee from their hiding spot as the bolt exploded close by.

  
Aang and Sokka ducked down a narrow street, taking cover behind an abandoned cart. Sage attempted to follow, but another explosion shattered the ground in front of her, cutting off her escape. Nearby, her raven swooped down, cawing at her and taking off into the sky again. She sped off in the direction Aqil had gone, drawing the assassin away from her friends. Or, at least she tried.

  
“Damn it!” Sage hissed under her breath as another explosion cut off her path. Angered she whirled around, swiping the air and sending a strong blast of wind flying toward the metal man. He was shoved back a few feet, but he came stomping forward once again, taking in a breath. Sage leapt to the side to avoid the resulting bolt, slamming her foot into the ground and kicking up a boulder. The assassin shattered the rock with his metal hand, scowling deeply.

  
Before he could attack her again, Aang came running along the rooftop of a nearby building. The assassin turned his sights onto the young Avatar, firing a bolt. Aang managed to avoid the attack, but the resulting explosion catapulted him into the bronze chest of the Fire Lord’s statue. He slid down, falling on his feet before tumbling the rest of the way onto the ground in a daze.

  
Sage grit her teeth angrily, kicking out an arc of fire that sped toward the metal man. He easily deflected the attack, swiping out with his metal hand and catching her by the shoulder. The brute strength behind the hit was bad enough on its own, but coupled with the hard metal claws the assassin sported was enough to knock Sage to the ground in a heap, crying out as she felt her shoulder pop out of its socket.

  
A split second later the assassin’s head was enveloped in water, which swiftly turned into ice. Sage looked up to see Katara, Toph, and Sokka running toward them while the metal man was temporarily disarmed. As Katara helped Aang to his feet, Sokka and Toph got Sage to hers, and they quickly took off through the streets before the assassin could catch up to them.

  
However, they heard the shattering of the ice as he managed to break free of his prison. Toph swiftly spun around, kicking up a rock and firing it toward the assassin. Something must have gone right, for although they heard an explosion nothing nearby shattered from his attack.

  
“Hey, I got it!” Sokka suddenly exclaimed as they ran. “The perfect name for that guy; Combustion Man!”

  
“Good job, Sokka! Now let’s get out of here before Combustion Man catches us!” Toph said.

  
“See, it fits so well!”

  
\- - -

“Okay, on the count of three. One, two-”

  
“ _GAH_!” Sage yelped as her shoulder was forced back into place. “You said on three!” she accused Katara as her friend moved back.

  
“You would have been anticipating it too much,” Katara remarked with a small smile. Sage grumbled, testing out her shoulder gently. It felt like her whole arm was pulsating with every beat of her heart, making her wince slightly at the pain. Katara came back next to her, using her water to heal the gashes that the assassin had left on her skin from his brutal hit. As the cooling sensation seeped into her limb, Sage let out a small sigh of relief.

  
“Thanks, Katara,” Sage said as her friend stepped away again. “That feels so much better.”

  
“No problem, Sage. We’ll have to do a few more sessions, but you’ll be fine within a few days,” Katara remarked as Appa landed in a new clearing.

  
Sokka stood up on the saddle, stretching. “I’m exhausted. Hawkey. How about you, buddy?” His hawk cawed gently, ruffling his feathers. “Yeah, you’re such a lazy little bird.” Aqil ruffled his own feathers disapprovingly before taking off and landing in a tree a short distance away.

  
Sage managed a small smile at her raven’s behavior, jumping down gingerly from the saddle with Aang as they went to set up their bedrolls for the night. She glanced back when she saw Katara and Toph had not joined them. They were still sitting on Appa’s saddle, writing a letter together. She smiled again, glad the two of them had managed to work out their differences.

  
As she settled down onto her bedroll, exhausted from the day’s events, she heard Sokka off to the side looking around for his messenger hawk; apparently Katara and Toph had used him to send the letter they had been writing. Sage rolled over, forcing Sokka’s grumbling away from her mind and sunk down into a deep, yet uneasy, sleep.

 


	28. Blast From the Past

Blast From the Past

 

“Wow. Combustion Man really did a number on your arm, huh Sage?”

  
Sage shot Sokka a glare as she sat on a boulder nearby, Katara using her water to heal her injury once again. Although much of the initial pain had passed, the physical marks that had been left behind had become rather gruesome looking.

  
“I’m just glad that oaf didn’t snag my wrapping,” Sage remarked tersely, fingering the black material with her left hand. “It’s the only thing keeping my spirit crystal close to me.”

  
“Just be glad he didn’t take your whole arm off,” Katara said with a frown as she withdrew her water. “I really wish we knew who had sent him.”

  
“We should try and keep moving; put some distance between us and him,” Sokka mused as Sage stood back up, testing out her arm.

  
“I don’t think distance really matters to someone like him,” Toph remarked. “I mean, that third eyed freak found us miles from where he first attacked us!”

  
“Well, we won’t be able to travel much further today,” Aang piped up as he slid down from his bison. “Appa’s getting tired from flying for so long.” Appa groaned in agreement, flopping down onto the ground in a huff. After their initial rest coming from the town Combustion Man had cornered them in Aqil had come flying through early the next morning, cawing madly at Sage. The assassin had apparently regained his composure and was tracking them mercilessly. Since then, they had been flying almost non-stop.

  
“I think we have a good amount of distance for now,” Katara said. “Besides, this will give us a chance to go into town and rest for a little while.”

  
Once they had set up their camp, the five of them walked into the nearby settlement cautiously. This one seemed a little more spread out than the previous town, with wider streets and squatter buildings. A group of children ran by them, laughing as they played tag.

  
“You think this town has a place where they sell metal?” Sokka mused as he peered at the various stores they passed.

  
“I imagine so. It _is_ the Fire Nation, after all,” Sage remarked with a wry grin. “Is that really all we’re here for?”

  
“We can stop somewhere and find something to eat,” Katara suggested.

  
At this the others gave various noises of enthused agreement. After some time of wandering around, they found a suitable eatery that would satisfy all of them; even Aang.

  
As usual, Sokka and Toph dug into their meal with gusto, munching away loudly and enthusiastically. The other three carried on at a more dignified pace, taking time to really savor the meal. They all agreed the food was fantastic.

  
“How much further do you think we’re from the…you know…rendezvous point?” Sage asked Sokka in an undertone.

  
“Hmm,” Sokka mused, swallowing his mouthful of food. “I’d have to check the map again, but I’d say we’re about a week or so away.”

  
Sage merely nodded, focusing back on her food. However, her appetite had suddenly disappeared. Just one more week. A matter of days until they would be heading to the heart of the Fire Nation to take down the Fire Lord once and for all. And, undoubtedly, Goran would be there. Her hands started to shake at the mere thought of that monster, and she had to set down her chopsticks before the others noticed.

  
Once they had all had their fill, the group filed out back into the streets of the town. They wandered around again, looking for somewhere that sold metal so Sokka could begin to gather the materials needed for Appa’s armor.

  
“Hey, that looks like a place that sells metal,” Aang remarked as they came up to a particularly large building. Judging from what they could see on the inside through the windows, it did seem to hold varying sheets of metal and other metallic fixtures. So they all filed toward the shop, striding into the dusky interior. As Sage brought up the rear of the group, she nearly bumped into someone coming out.

  
“Oh, sorry,” she apologized, striding past the man to catch up with her friends. When she had rejoined them, she saw that Sokka was poring over a wall display with various sheets of metal, his brows furrowed. He poked at the sheets, testing the feel and the strength as he walked up and down the aisle.

  
“Oh come on, it’s just metal!” Toph remarked as they spent lengthening minutes in the shop. “Just pick something already!”

  
“There’s so many different kinds, though! I would have thought _you_ of all people would realize that,” Sokka sniped back, frowning deeply as he handled one of the smaller sheets delicately.

  
“I don’t know if we should get everything in one place, though,” Katara said. “It would be kind of suspicious to get enough metal to fit Appa all at once.”

  
“There’s still time left. I’m sure we’ll find another metal shop somewhere along the way,” Sage mused.

  
Eventually, Sokka found the perfect metal that met whatever standards he had set in his mind. Once they had paid for the sheets, they left the shop and headed back in the direction of their campsite. Given the size, it took three of them to carry the awkward load while the other two helped to guide them through the streets.

  
“Sokka, slow down! This isn’t a race!” Sage grumbled as she felt her grip slipping on the sheets.

  
“Hey, I just want to get this stuff back to camp as soon as possible. I already told you, Sage, we shouldn’t stay here for too long,” he sniped, looking behind him as he walked precariously backwards. Sage and Aang exchanged looks of dismay as they followed his lead.

  
They turned another corner and the edge of town was within sight. Just a few more paces and they would be on their way to camp, then back into the skies the next morning.

  
“Sage?”

  
Sage stopped, confused. _Did someone just…?_ she wondered, only to shake her head in disbelief. _No…surely not_. Her friends looked at her in confusion as well as the voice called to her again.

  
“Sage, is that really you?”

  
She looked around and saw the man she had bumped into earlier standing a short distance away. After a few moments of struggling, her memory suddenly clicked. It had been years, but Sage would recognize that shaggy head of hair and crooked grin anywhere.

  
Panic engulfed her. She quickly looked around, making sure there were no others on that street. Then, with swift speed, Sage dropped her part of the metal sheets and whipped out her dagger, launching herself toward the man. In a matter of seconds she had him pinned against the nearest wall, her blade dangerously close to the tender flesh of his neck.

  
“ _Sage_!” Katara gasped, all of her friends rushing forward to try and stem whatever was going on.

  
“How did you find me?! Who else knows I’m here?!” Sage demanded, ignoring her friends.

  
“Sage, please, calm down!” the man before her urged. “It’s not what you think-”

  
“Do. Not. _Lie_. To. Me!” Sage yelled, daring to press the blade a little closer to his skin. She felt someone grab her shoulder and start to tug her away.

  
“Sage, get a hold of yourself!” Sokka urged. “What is this all about?”

  
“Sage, listen to me. I know it’s been years, and we didn’t leave on the best of terms, but you have to believe me this is all just a coincidence! I’m the only one here. I won’t betray you. You can trust me,” the man said, speaking slowly and carefully.

  
Hesitation stalled her movements, though her eyes remained hard. She had by no means forgotten what had happened the last time she saw this man, though he was just a boy back then. Beneath her panic, Sage felt that flicker of guilt threatening to engulf her all over again.

  
“He’s telling the truth,” Toph remarked.

  
Sage’s eyes snapped over to the blind Earthbender, wondering for half a second how she could possibly know that. She flicked her eyes back to her victim, warring with herself until she heaved a sigh and stepped back, keeping her dagger in hand.

  
“You’re going to forget you saw me here today,” she hissed at him, jabbing her dagger to make her point.

  
“Come on, Sage. You can’t possibly think I had anything to do with what happened, do you?” he implored, looking distraught.

  
“Okay, wait. What is going on? Who is this guy?!” Sokka demanded.

  
“Just someone I used to know, Sokka. It doesn’t matter anymore,” Sage remarked, her tone bitter.

  
The man before her looked insulted. “Well, I’m sorry a whole year of friendship meant nothing to you, Sage, but it sure as hell meant something to me. It meant something to my sisters, too.”

  
“We have nothing to say to each other. Forget you ever saw me,” Sage repeated, turning to stalk away.

  
“Would someone _please_ explain what is going on?!” Sokka commiserated.

  
“Sage lived with my family about seven years ago,” the man explained before Sage could tell Sokka to mind his own business. She whirled around, glaring heatedly at him, but he ignored her. “And she’s responsible for saving the lives of my sisters.”

\- - -

Sage was so furious she couldn’t see straight. It had not been Kuwat’s place to say anything; hell, she wasn’t even supposed to have run into him again after all this time. They were so far from his home town. She thought she would have been safe traveling through the Fire Nation all these years later. Apparently not.

  
A rather loud argument had ensued after Kuwat‘s reveal. Sage was ready to whip out her dagger again but at the insistence of her friends they left the town, where anyone could have stumbled upon them by mistake, and headed back to their camp. She vehemently opposed this idea, but her objections were ignored.

  
Now she sat stiffly at their campfire, glaring into the embers hatefully. Aqil sat upon her shoulder, silently observing the tense atmosphere.

  
“Okay. So since Sage is clearly not going to say a word about what happened, maybe Kuwat can fill us in on the details,” Toph remarked as they sat in a somewhat awkward silence.

  
“Toph, I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Katara said, looking over at Sage with concern. “You said you’d tell us about it someday, and I think we should all respect that.”

  
“There’s not a whole lot to tell,” Sage shrugged carelessly. “Kuwat’s sisters got into trouble with the wrong people. I tried to help. I betrayed their trust by doing what I did. End of story,”

  
Kuwat scoffed. “Is that really what you think happened?” he demanded.

  
“I know what happened, I was there,” Sage sniped back.

  
“Maybe your memory has gotten hazy. What I remember is seeing my best friend saving my sisters from being unjustly attacked.”

  
“And they wouldn’t have even been in any danger in the first place if it hadn’t been for me!” She shot up to her feet, startling her raven as she glared down at Kuwat, who swiftly stood up as well, meeting her heated gaze.

  
“It’s been _years_ , Sage! No one ever blamed you for what happened! We were grateful! But then you just ran!”

  
“I had no choice thanks to those idiots you guys called soldiers! They and the rest of that town were ready to string me up the first chance they got!”

  
“You were a child! They wouldn’t have hurt you!”

  
A tense silence settled over the camp. Sage could feel the stares of her friends as they tried to decipher what was going on between her and this strange man.

  
“Sage.” With much trepidation, she looked over at Aang, whose gaze was sincere and full of understanding. “Please. Tell us what happened.”

  
She looked back at Kuwat, who still looked angry, but at the same time there was a pleading note to his gaze. Sage heaved a sigh, sitting back down.

  
“Fine. I’ll tell you guys what happened.”

\- - -

“Kuwat! Sage! Come in for dinner; you two can play later!”

  
She was distracted by the woman’s voice for only a mere moment, but that was just enough time. With a cry of victory, Kuwat kicked out and swept his limb behind Sage’s legs, successfully knocking her to the ground.

  
“Ow! Kuwat, that wasn’t fair!” she pouted, glaring up at the grinning boy.

  
“All’s fair in love and war,” he remarked, crossing his arms haughtily.

  
Sage snorted. “What does that mean?”

  
“I dunno,” he shrugged. “I just heard someone say it in town awhile ago.”

  
She rolled her eyes and got back to her feet, dusting herself off with as much dignity as she could muster. Kuwat trotted back into the house, Sage following close behind. They both took their places at the low table, where Kuwat’s sisters were already sitting.

  
“Why can’t we ever play with you guys?” Wulan pouted at the two of them.

  
“You can, just not when we’re practicing our Firebending. Duh,” Kuwat remarked, rolling his eyes.

  
“Kuwat, be nice to your sister,” his mother scolded as she bustled into the room to serve them their dinner.

  
“Yeah, Kuwat. Be nice to us,” Utari sniped, grinning wickedly. Sage suppressed a snort as she shoveled down her food. Kuwat noticed and flicked her on the head, making Sage retaliate by pinching his arm.

  
“Children, for goodness sake settle down!” Kuwat’s mother peered down at the sternly, her arms crossed. “Honestly, you’re never like this when your father is home.”

  
Sage quickly looked back over to her friend, whose mirth had immediately died at the mention of his father. He scowled darkly at his food, stabbing into the bits with force. She looked over at his sisters, who also noticed his darkened mood though they made no comment upon it. The rest of the meal was spent in quiet.

  
Once they had finished Sage and Kuwat both got up from the table, promptly scurrying outside to enjoy the last rays of light before night fell. Of course, any hopes of playing were dashed quickly as her friend stalked over to the fencing and vaulted over.

  
“Kuwat, are we really doing this again?” Sage asked in mild exasperation. “He isn’t even here!”

  
“Exactly!” Kuwat snapped, turning back slightly. “I have to deal with him enough when he _is_ here. I deserve to pretend he doesn’t exist when he’s not!”

  
He turned back around and continued on his way toward the center of the town. Sage heaved a sigh and hopped the fence, following her friend.

  
It had been nearly a full year since she had stumbled into this world and been taken in by Kuwat’s family. The rules here and the way of doing things were so vastly different than in her home world that Sage often felt like an alien. But in all truth Kuwat helped to ground her, and even made her feel welcomed and trusted. There was still the matter of finding her father, who could very well be somewhere close by. But she had no idea how to go about searching for him in this new world. She had no idea how to do much of anything.

  
Sage caught up to Kuwat as they walked through the darkening streets, the few people that were out and about heading home themselves. They only spared the two kids a cursory glance before continuing on their way, not wanting to be the ones to deal with precocious children being out past curfew.

  
They eventually stopped at the town center, where a large water fountain took up most of the space. A tall obelisk engraved with various names jutted up from the waters, though Sage had no idea who any of them were. Kuwat promptly plopped himself down on the edge of the fountain, glaring moodily at the ground. Sage silently sat next to him, feeling a strong urge to play around with the cool water. But she forced it back; Spiritbenders didn’t exist in this world.

  
“He’s supposed to be coming home in a week,” Kuwat muttered glumly.

  
“I know,” Sage said, idly fiddling with her spirit crystal.

  
“I don’t want him to come home.”

  
“I know.”

  
“Can’t you say anything else besides ‘I know’?” he snapped.

  
“I don’t know what else to say,” Sage frowned. “I know you and your father don’t get along. I know he expects a lot from you and pressures you to be the best. And I know you don’t want the same life that he wants for you. But what can you do? At least he’s gone most of the time.”

  
Kuwat heaved a sigh and slumped over on his seat. “We should just run away from here. Go somewhere else and start over.”

  
“Where would we go?”

  
“We could join the circus!” he suddenly exclaimed, lighting up at the idea.

  
“The circus?!” Sage repeated, wrinkling her nose. “We can’t do anything special like they can!”

  
“Well…we’ll find something else to do! Come on, Sage,” Kuwat pleaded with his friend. “I’m tired of living here.”

  
“What about your mother? And your sisters?” she reasoned.

  
“They don’t need me. They have each other,” he grumbled, looking forlorn again.

  
Sage considered the young boy next her. Amidst all the confusion and fear, Kuwat had been a steady force for her to lean on, and he on her. Though she was very tight-lipped about where she had come from, she had been able to confide in him that she had been looking for her father, and gotten lost in doing so. And in return, Sage had patiently listened as Kuwat lamented his own relationship with his father, a very strict man who demanded nothing less than perfection from his only son. And she understood his frustrations, for she had met the imposing man of the house herself, and his very aura was like a stifling blanket.

  
So they had spent many a hour sitting together, lamenting their pasts and dreaming of a future with unlimited freedom. But all the while, Sage couldn’t shake the need to find her father. At least Kuwat had said he would help her in any way he could, when the time came that she was confident enough to strike out on her own again.

  
Sage idly glanced around the town center, her expression falling into a deep scowl as her eyes spotted a group wandering down a nearby street. “Ugh, it’s those creeps again.”

  
Kuwat looked around, his own expression turning grim. He immediately hopped down from the fountain, taking Sage by the arm. “Come on, we’d better head back home,” he said, steering her down another street.

  
“Why doesn’t someone do something about those guys?” Sage remarked as they walked. “All they do is cause trouble and bully other people around.”

  
“I know. But they’re part of the army. To everyone around here, they’re heroes.”

  
Sage scoffed. “They’re not heroes! Real soldiers wouldn’t pick on the town they’re meant to protect!”

  
“Calm down, Sage,” Kuwat said with a frown. “Just do what my mom says and stay out of their way. It’s not like they’ve ever done anything really bad.”

  
She scowled but said nothing more, hopping back over the fence with Kuwat and trooping into the house for the night. Though she had said it numerous times, no one seemed to care that those so-called soldiers gave her a bad vibe. She knew what a true soldier was; her father was the epitome of one.

  
The following morning, after breakfast, she and Kuwat ran back outside to play with his sisters following close behind.

  
“Go away, we’re going to practice Firebending!” Kuwat snapped at the two girls.

  
“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to watch, you big baby,” Utari glared while Wulan clutched her doll close to her chest. “We get so bored staying inside!”

  
“It’s okay, Kuwat. They can watch,” Sage remarked.

  
“No, they can’t. Mother said it’s too dangerous for you two to be close to us when we’re Firebending,” Kuwat declared crossing his arms in triumph. It looked like Utari was about throw a fit with the way her face reddened, but Sage swiftly stepped in.

  
“How about this? We’ll all take a trip into town. That way you two get some time out of the house and you can hang out with us at the same time.”

  
While Kuwat scowled Utari and Wulan both looked elated, swiftly running over to the gate without waiting for the other two.

  
“You don’t have to be so nice to my sisters, Sage,” he grumbled as they followed the younger girls. “They’re just being brats.”

  
“I’m not doing this because I have to,” Sage replied, rolling her eyes. “I like your sisters. We can all be friends, you know.”

  
Kuwat merely grumbled a little more under his breath, making Sage chuckle. Soon they all ventured into the thick of the town, where everyone was bustling around doing chores or working the street stalls. The four kids eyed some of the fried food they passed eagerly, but they could not afford such treats so they continued on their way, mildly disappointed.

  
They eventually made it to the town center, where Utari and Wulan wasted no time in jumping into the fountain, laughing delightedly.

  
“Hey, get out of there!” Kuwat shouted at his sisters. “We’re not allowed to play in the fountain!”

  
By way of answer, Utari splashed her older brother, giggling as she did so.

  
Before he could get all worked up, several shadows fell over the group. The girls immediately stopped playing, quickly getting out of the water and looking very contrite. Sage turned around, seeing the group of soldiers from the night before glaring down their noses at them.

  
“It’s against the law to defile the town’s memorial fountain,” one of the men remarked, crossing his arms sternly. He looked to be the leader of the group.

  
“They weren’t defiling the fountain, sir,” Kuwat explained, stepping in between the soldiers and Sage and his sisters. “They were just playing. I was telling them to get out just before you guys got here-”

  
“It’s against the law, young man,” the soldier interrupted. “They have to face the consequences.”

  
Sage glanced back at the two girls, both of them cowering against one another. They were just kids, not that much younger than she was. She grit her teeth and stepped out from behind Kuwat, glaring up at the man.

  
“They were just playing. You can’t fault a kid for doing that!”

  
“The law is the law, and no one is exempt from it!” The man sneered down at the nine year old. “Now unless you want to join your friends, I suggest you step aside and let us do our jobs.”

  
“Your job is to protect these people!” Sage snapped, ignoring Kuwat’s hand on her arm. “Not to throw kids in jail just for playing!”

  
“Last warning, little girl; get out of our way!”

  
Before Sage could even come up with a snarky reply Utari and Wulan bolted, their panic finally breaking.

  
“After them!” the soldier commanded, the rest of the troupe tearing after the girls. Dimly, Sage heard Kuwat pleading with the leader, begging him to spare his sisters. But she could only focus on the soldiers going after the two girls. They were overzealous, running with a fervor that clearly said they needed some kind of excitement to counter their dull days playing guards for this town. And in their excitement, she knew something bad was likely to happen.

  
One of the soldiers was nearly upon the sisters, fire pooling in his hand as he readied to lash out and petrify the already terrified girls. Sage reacted instinctively, slamming her foot down and creating a large crack in the ground that sped toward the soldiers. They stumbled as their sturdy footing was compromised, the crack effectively separating them from their targets.

  
An eerie silence settled over the town center as the rumbling of the earth died away. Sage felt her heart thudding uncomfortably against her chest as she looked at the startled faces all around her. Utari and Wulan had stumbled to a halt and were now peering at her with shock added to their fear. She looked around, seeing Kuwat sporting the same expression.

  
Sage then heard one of the soldiers shout something, but she couldn’t understand it. Panic seized her, and without another thought she whipped around and started to run, using her Airbending to quicken her pace. Soon, the jumble of voices from the town center faded away. Sage scampered through the crowded streets, ignoring the shouts of surprise and anger. All she could think of was getting away. Far away.

  
Beneath the pounding panic that raced through her blood, Sage felt the stabbing shards of guilt weighing heavily upon her. In a matter of seconds, she had effectively lost the few friends she had made. All because of what she could do.

\- - -

“I eventually found shelter in a more isolated part of the Fire Nation, before leaving the country completely. I then ended up at the Southern Air Temple, where I stayed for awhile to get myself back together. When I felt ready to rejoin the world, I knew I had to be very careful not to get close to anyone ever again. It was too risky, and I wasn’t sure if I would be able to shake off another mob if I was found out again.”

  
There was a brief silence as her friends digested her story. Then, Kuwat heaved a sigh. “You should have stayed. We could have helped you-”

  
“No, Kuwat,” Sage overrode him, her gaze hard. “You’re not a child anymore. You know as well as I do that if I had stayed, I wouldn’t have seen the light of day ever again. You may think they wouldn’t have hurt me, and maybe they wouldn’t have. But they would have still thrown me in the deepest pit they could find and leave me there.”

  
“I can’t believe those soldiers would be so cruel as to bully a bunch of kids,” Katara remarked, frowning deeply.

  
“That’s not the way things are usually done. They were the exception, the ones who used their power to control others,” Kuwat said.

  
“Of course you would defend them,” Sage muttered under her breath.

  
He scowled. “I’m not defending anyone! I’m just saying, most soldiers are pretty decent to the citizens of the Fire Nation.”

  
“Yeah. To the Fire Nation,” Sokka sniped, glaring at Kuwat. “Not to the rest of the world.”

  
Toph punched him in the arm, making him yelp and shoot her a glare. “Shut up!” she hissed. At this Sage ran a hand over her face, feeling exhausted.

  
“Okay, you know what guys? Maybe me and Kuwat should just have some time to ourselves. We have a lot to talk about,” Sage remarked, raising an eyebrow at her friends. They all looked at one another, but they stood up and left the campfire, giving the pair their space.

  
“So of all the people in the world, you chose those guys to be friends with?” Kuwat mused, a small smile playing on his lips.

  
Sage rolled her eyes. “You’re a smart guy, Kuwat. I know you know one of them is the Avatar.”

  
“Yeah,” he chuckled halfheartedly. “I figured as much. Makes sense he’d be one of the only ones you’d trust to tell your secret to.”

  
“Actually, that’s not how this all started out,” Sage admitted. “I lied to him and his friends about who I was for months. Then, funnily enough, much the same thing happened like with your sisters; a bunch of people got into trouble, and I helped out. We spent some time apart after that, until-” She stopped herself, refusing to relive that day. It was bad enough her dreams were plagued by those memories on a nightly basis. “Well, in any case, we finally found some middle ground. And now I can be myself with them.”

  
“Why did you feel like you couldn’t be yourself with me?” Kuwat asked, his expression grim. “We were best friends. Was everything you ever said to me a lie?”

  
“No, not everything,” she assured him. “I was completely honest about trying to find my dad.”

  
“Oh,” he mused, falling silent for a moment. “So…did you ever find him?”

  
“He’s dead,” Sage replied shortly, absentmindedly fingering her father’s crystal hidden beneath the black arm wrap.

  
“I’m so sorry, Sage,” Kuwat said, looking sympathetic.

  
She shrugged carelessly, keeping her eyes away from his gaze. “It doesn’t really matter. He was probably dead as soon as I came into this world. Maybe even before then. I’ve just been wasting my time…”

  
They fell silent as Aqil fluttered down onto Sage’s knee, gazing up at her knowingly. She heaved a sigh, stroking his black feathers gently. After about a minute, she heard Kuwat stand up and walk over to where she was, sitting down next to her.

  
“Tell me about your life before we met,” he said. “You have my word, I’ll never tell another soul. I just want to be one of the people you trust. Please?”

  
Sage considered the man next to her. So many years had passed, but he still had that same understanding glint in his eyes he that had had when they were kids. When they had spent hours reminiscing and sharing secrets. She smiled lightly, looking up at the starry night as she began to tell her old friend about her life in the other world.


	29. What the Legends Say

What the Legends Say

 

Sage awoke the next day feeling a little lighter in spirit, which was a welcome change of pace. Once they had gotten past the awkwardness of seeing one another again, Sage and Kuwat quickly fell back into their old camaraderie, even laughing at times as they talked.

  
After she had filled Kuwat in on the truth of her past, he in turn told her of what had happened in the years she had been gone. The soldiers of the town had been shipped out to assist with the war effort in the Earth Kingdom, once they had come up empty handing in finding her. Then, about four years after her disappearance, Kuwat and his father had had a huge fight which resulted in him leaving his home for good. Since then, the nineteen year old had been traveling the Fire Nation, trying to find a place where he could settle down. He still kept in touch with his mother and his sisters but as far as he and his father were concerned, neither one existed.

  
Before they had parted ways for the night, Kuwat had asked Sage if she would be willing to spend the day with him. And while she was tempted to accept, for they still had much to catch up on, she knew her friends might not be keen on the idea of staying an extra day, especially Sokka.

  
However, after some gentle yet stubborn persuading on her part, her friends relented and agreed to stay for one more day.

  
Aqil swayed upon her shoulder as Sage sat down with the others for breakfast the following morning. She and Kuwat had agreed to meet up in the town center later, and while she was for the most part excited, she also felt nervous. As she ate, she could distinctly feel one pair of eyes glaring in her direction. With a sigh Sage looked up, quirking an eyebrow at Sokka.

  
“Is something the matter?” she asked politely.

  
“I was just wondering if you’ve really thought this all the way through,” he remarked, shrugging carelessly.

  
Toph snorted. “I already told you, he was telling the truth. He’s not gonna rat on us!”

  
“Yeah. If Sage trusts him, we should trust him, too,” Aang added.

  
“This is the same guy that she had against the wall with a knife to his throat yesterday!” Sokka yelled, exasperated.

  
“And we’ve worked out our differences. Or, I worked out my differences. The point is we’re fine now and we can trust him,” Sage remarked, shoveling down the rest of her food and standing up. “I’m going into town. I’ll see you guys later.” She then turned her attention to her raven, who was gazing at her stubbornly. “Stay here with our friends, Aqil. It’ll be more fun for you.”

  
Her bird clacked his beak, looking thoroughly annoyed. But he fluttered down from her shoulder regardless, though he turned his tail feathers toward her haughtily.

  
Sage chuckled and waved a hand to her friends, walking out of their campsite and back into the bustling streets of the town. It didn’t take her long to find the town center, where Kuwat stood waiting for her. He turned at her approach, grinning widely.

  
“Almost feels like the old days, doesn’t it?” he remarked as they set off down another street.

  
“Yeah. Major déjà vu,” Sage smiled lightly. “So, you said last night you still keep in contact with your sisters; how have they been doing?”

  
“Would you believe Utari is engaged?”

  
“What?!” Sage exclaimed. “But, she’d be no older than fourteen by now!”

  
“It’s an arranged marriage,” Kuwat shrugged. “Our parents met up with the groom’s parents a few years ago. Since I am no longer a part of the family, my dad’s counting on this guy to take over for him when he retires.”

  
“Wow,” she mused, still somewhat shocked. “Do they at least get along? Your sister and this guy she’s supposed to marry?”

  
At this Kuwat laughed. “Utari was so set against liking the guy. She threatened to do everything in her power to be an embarrassment for both families. But, then she met him.”

  
“And she…likes him?” Sage prompted.

  
“Let’s just say my sister will be one of the few people who actually enjoy their arranged marriages,” Kuwat chuckled.

  
Sage chuckled as well, shaking her head as she thought back to the strong-willed little girl she had known. Whoever this guy was, he must be something special to get Utari to take notice.

  
“What about you?” Sage asked.

  
“What about me for what?” he asked in return, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

  
“Well…you know…you ever find that someone. To settle down with?” She couldn’t fathom what had made her ask such a personal question, especially after all this time, but she was curious all the same. Her inquiry clearly threw Kuwat off, for he cleared his throat several times, his gaze darting all over the place.

  
“Oh, well…um…n-not really. No,” he managed to answer, still looking flustered. Before Sage could think of something else to talk about, he asked, “And you? You ever…meet anyone?”

  
Now it was Sage’s turn to be flustered. She flushed and looked away, not sure of what to say. Unbidden, memories of a certain Fire Nation prince swam up in her mind. She had been so preoccupied with her father’s death and that monster Goran that she had hardly given him another thought. Now, however, all she could do was remember the snatches of moments they had shared. Even in her memory, Sage could still feel his warmth seeping into her bones, a balm against this new darkness that had shadowed her spirit for the last several weeks. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge for him to be there, so that she could fall into his arms and just forget the world for awhile-

  
“Hey, Sage? You okay?”

  
She snapped her head around, noticing that Kuwat was staring at her with concern. She cleared her throat awkwardly. “Y-yeah. I’m fine. I was just thinking.”

  
“So…I take it you have met someone?”

  
“Well…” Sage hesitated before heaving a sigh. “Kind of. I-I mean…it was awhile ago and all.”

  
“Oh. Okay,” Kuwat remarked, letting the subject drop. But Sage could have sworn he seemed disappointed. Before she could say anything else, he pointed to a nearby building. “You been in there yet? They have some pretty neat curios found throughout the Fire Nation.”

  
With that Kuwat lead the way, Sage following close behind. They spent the morning perusing the various shops and sights of the town, easing back into their old camaraderie after the initial awkwardness had passed. By the time afternoon rolled around Sage felt her stomach grumbling, demanding food.

  
“Want to head back to the camp for lunch?” she asked.

  
“Are you sure that’s okay? Your friends don’t seem too trusting me of me,” Kuwat remarked. “We could stop in at one of the places around here instead.”

  
“It’s not a big deal, really. Sokka’s just a suspicious type. Especially given the…current circumstances,” Sage said, shrugging sheepishly.

  
“No, I get it,” he mused with a frown. He looked around the semi-crowded street, pulling Sage by the hand down a narrower, more private side street. “I understand how he feels. I’m not too proud of what my country is doing to the world, to be honest.”

  
“That’s got to be a tough point of view to have,” Sage remarked.

  
Kuwat chuckled humorlessly. “The real kicker is I’m not the only one. I’ve met so many people who don’t agree with this whole war. But the Fire Lord’s power is too strong to rebel against. Especially with that foreigner he has on his side.”

  
Sage tensed up slightly, her anger bubbling at the mention of Goran. However, she fought to keep her temper down. “What do you know of him?” she asked.

  
“Only what I’ve heard from others,” Kuwat shrugged. “It seems he goes from town to town randomly, and it’s always for a different purpose. Sometimes he’s there to help collect taxes. Sometimes he’s there to arrest someone. Sometimes he’s there to just observe the citizens, like he’s sizing them up.” He shuddered slightly. “I’m just glad I’ve never had the displeasure of meeting him. The people who have met him say he’s like a walking nightmare. He only has to look at you to make you feel like prey.”

  
“…Right,” Sage muttered. _I am_ not _weak_ , she swore to herself. _In the end,_ he’ll _be the weak one, begging for mercy_.

  
“Anyway, we don’t need to worry about him,” Kuwat continued, oblivious to Sage’s internal struggle. “So, I guess we’re heading back to your camp for lunch?”

  
“Yeah,” she replied, forcing her dark thoughts away. “Yeah, let‘s get going.”

  
Sage led the way further down the narrow street, her eyes automatically scanning every nook and cranny she could see. They soon turned a corner, only to stop and see that it came to a dead end.

  
“Huh. Must have gotten my streets mixed up,” Kuwat remarked, looking perplexed.

  
Sage rolled her eyes. “And you been in this town how long?” she asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.

  
“Hey, give me a break here. It’s only been a few weeks,” he retorted, nudging her playfully. They turned around to head back into the main part of town, only to be stopped by a stranger who had taken up residence in the only way out of the narrow street.

  
“Afternoon, youngsters,” the man remarked, smirking at them. Sage tensed up, immediately sensing he was up to no good.

  
“Afternoon,” Kuwat replied, nodding stiffly.

  
“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” the stranger continued. “I always enjoy work more on these kinds of days.”

  
Neither teen made to reply, simply fixing the man with dual stares. However, their attention was soon dragged to several new arrivals as the man stepped closer toward them. The newcomers all had the same smirk the first man had, sizing up their targets carefully.

  
“Look, we don’t want any trouble,” Kuwat said sternly, taking a step closer to Sage. “Just let us pass and we can forget this whole thing.”

  
The group of strangers all laughed at this. “You really think we’d pass up this delightful opportunity?” the leader asked with a cruel grin. “There’s seven of us and only two of you. I think the odds are definitely in our favor.” He gestured to his group, and they all revealed various weapons. The metal glinted in the sunlight, a stark promise of what would come if they weren’t careful. Sage and Kuwat glanced at one another for a brief moment, a silent exchanged passing between them. Then, simultaneously, they lashed out, sending dual waves of fire flying toward the thieves.

  
Several of them scattered while the rest deflected the flames, punching out fireballs with swift speed. Sage and Kuwat had no choice to jump out of the way, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the heated attacks as they could within the narrow space. Sage grit her teeth, swinging her leg around to fire a low flying attack, hoping to break the enemy Firebender’s roots. Kuwat had run toward some of the thieves as they attacked, deflecting their swords and daggers with surprising ease.

  
One of the Firebender thieves jumped toward Sage, jabbing with his fists as they lit up with fire. As she defended herself grimly, she heard a sudden cawing loud in the air. A quick glance to sky confirmed what she had suspected; Aqil had followed her into town and was now circling above the chaos, keeping an eye out for his friend. He let out another cry, and Sage swung around just in time to avoid being attacked from behind. She aimed a hard kick, sending the man crashing into his comrade and they both fell to the ground in a heap.

  
She glanced around quickly; Kuwat was fighting off three of the thieves at once, but he was quickly losing ground. Several more were barreling her way while their leader merely stood back, watching with satisfaction as the two teens kept fighting in vain.

  
“Aqil! Go get the others and bring them here!” Sage shouted up at her raven, ducking to avoid a slice from one of the swordsmen. Her feathered friend cawed once before turning around and flying off. Unfortunately for Sage, she watched her raven for a moment too long.

  
She cried out as a dagger sliced at her arm, the sharp blade effectively cutting through the thick material of her wrap and making it fall away. Then, clattering upon the ground, her spirit crystal fell.

  
“Hey, look at this boss!” one of the thieves yelled out with glee, quickly ducking down and snatching up the crystal. “These kids were holding out on us! Looks like you were right after all!”

  
“I always k n o w  w  h  e  n    t    h    e” Sage blinked slowly, shaking her head lethargically as the man’s voice faded away. Everything else seemed to be fading, too. Her vision was flaring, alternating between too bright and too dark. A quiet ringing began in her ears, growing louder and louder until she tried to scream from the sheer agony of the noise, but she could not move. She couldn’t grasp a sense of herself. It was like she had lost all control of her muscles.

  
Then, everything came crashing down upon her all at once.

  
Sage could feel her lungs being crushed, like an invisible hand was squeezing the life out of them. Her heart started pounding erratically, all control lost as panic engulfed the muscle. Her limbs started twitching beyond her control and she gasped for even one small breath of relief, but nothing registered for her body. Her source of life was gone. And she was dying.

  
Amid the chaos that raged within her flesh, Sage dimly heard shouting. But if it was from her friend or the thieves, she didn’t know. She didn’t care. Her mouth worked uselessly, trying to form the words that would beg for her crystal back, but nothing came out. Just gaping silence as she was dragged further into a darkness that she wanted no part of.

  
Then, a heavy warmth was pressed into her hand, and everything clicked back into place. Sage took in large breaths of air, ignoring the stinging pain from her lungs. Her vision gradually cleared, as did her hearing. She regained control of her limbs but she could only curl up into a tight ball, gripping onto her spirit crystal and vowing to never let it out of her reach again. She felt a hand on her forehead, then a cooling sensation running along her aching limbs.

  
“Sage! Are you okay?!”

  
The sensation left her skin and with much trepidation she sat up, wincing as aches radiated from every fiber of her being. Sage peered dully around herself, noting that her friends were all there but the thieves had disappeared.

  
“What…what happened?” she asked, her throat dry and sore. A water skin was pressed into her other hand and she grabbed at it gratefully, taking long drags of the blissful liquid.

  
“You went into a…fit,” Kuwat explained, still looking terrified. “It scared the hell out of me. And the thieves, too. They tried to make a run for it, but I managed to block their way. Then your friends showed up.”

  
“When we saw one of the thieves holding your spirit crystal we realized what must have happened,” Katara continued.

  
“Between the five of us, we were able to get it back and send those numbskulls running for the hills,” Toph remarked, smirking. “Cowards.”

  
Sage managed a weak smile at that, handing back the water skin to Katara. She took another breath and looked down at her clenched hand, slowly unfurling her fingers until she saw her crystal. It glowed softly and steadily, the violet light washing away the last remnants of her terror. She was fine. She was going to be okay.

  
“When we got your crystal back, it was hot to the touch,” Aang remarked. “And it kept flashing, getting really bright and then dimming.”

  
“It was dying,” Sage said. “We both were.”

  
“You know…I-I gotta be honest, Sage. I always thought this whole life crystal thing was an exaggeration,” Sokka remarked. “I didn’t seriously think you’d…you know…die.”

  
“You know something, Sokka,” Sage muttered, looking down at her crystal. “I used to think the same thing.”

\- - -

Back at the campsite the others began to pack up and load Appa’s saddle. Once Sage had finished with her share, however, she stood a little ways away with Kuwat, her raven balancing on her shoulder.

  
“That’s a real smart bird you have there,” Kuwat remarked. Aqil ruffled his feathers, puffing up importantly.

  
Sage chuckled. “Yeah. He’s gotten me through quite a few years in this world.”

  
Kuwat smiled lightly for a moment before looking away. “You scared the hell out of me back there,” he remarked in an undertone.

  
“That makes two of us,” she replied. “I’ve never had to go through something like that before. My father would always tell me over and over again to never be separated from my crystal. I just accepted it, but deep down I thought he was talking about being responsible and keeping track of my possessions. Our crystals are the source of our power, after all. But I didn’t actually think…” Sage heaved a sigh and fingered her crystal, which had been once again wrapped around her wrist and covered with a length of black cloth. She had been against it at first, wanting to tie her crystal back around her neck where it belonged. But that would come soon enough. For now, she would just have to be careful.

  
“So…where are you guys heading next?” Kuwat asked after a few moments of silence.

  
“I think there’s another village between us and the rendezvous point,” Sage said. “It won’t be long before we invade the Fire Nation capital.”

  
“You sure you guys don’t need an extra hand?” he asked.

  
“We’ll be fine, Kuwat,” she assured him. “You’re better off staying as far away from that battle as possible. It’s going to be dangerous.”

  
Kuwat rolled his eyes in exasperation. “ _You’re_ protecting _me_? You’re one of the ones who’s going to be in the most danger.”

  
“It’s bad enough the rest of my friends are going to the front lines,” Sage said. “If I can spare at least one friend, then I will. It’s for the best, Kuwat.”

  
They stared at one another for a moment, waging a silent battle of wills. Eventually, Kuwat heaved a sigh. “Alright, fine. Just be careful, okay?”

  
“What are you talking about? I’m always careful,” Sage smirked. Kuwat shook his head, not deigning to reply as he hugged his friend. After a few moments, the rest of the group came up to them.

  
“We’re all ready to go Sage,” Katara said kindly. “It was nice to meet you, Kuwat.”

  
“Likewise,” he remarked, letting Sage go. “Be careful on your travels.”

  
“Thanks. You, too,” Aang smiled, waving his hand as he hopped up onto his sky bison. The others followed suit, getting settled into the saddle. Sage looked back as Aang snapped the reins, Kuwat’s figure disappearing quickly as they pulled into the sky.


	30. A Puppet in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of our great robot overlord, Bender Bending Rodriguez: "I'm back baby."
> 
> So yeah. That was a long break. But I have returned and I vow to make sure updates will be as on time as I can make them. (I suffer from a serious case of procrastination, so bear with me my lovelies)
> 
> Now then, let us continue onward in this journey. Enjoy!

A Puppet in the Night

“Suddenly, they heard something down the hall in the dark. _Oooohhhh_ …” Sokka peered at them somberly, the crackling light of their campfire exaggerating the shadows of his face. “It came into the torchlight. And they knew…the blade of Wang Fun was haunted!” He whipped out his own sword, making various noises of shock and fear. Sage had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling at his theatrics. For a moment, no one said anything.

  
“I think I like The Man With a Sword for a Hand better,” Aang remarked dryly.

  
“Water Tribe slumber parties must stink,” Toph added.

  
“No, wait! I’ve got one. And this is a true Southern Water Tribe story,” Katara piped up.

  
“Is this one of those ‘a friend of my cousin knew some guy that this happened to’ stories?” Sokka asked, flopping back onto the ground grumpily.

  
“No. It happened to mom.”

  
That got their attention. Sage watched her friend closely, Aqil sitting silently on her lap as Katara began her story.

  
“One winter, when mom was a girl, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks. A month later, mom realized she hadn’t seen her friend Mimi since the storm. So mom and some others went to check on Mimi’s family. When they got there no one was home. Just a fire, flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, mom stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice. _It’s so cold…and I can’t get warm_ …” At this Katara distorted her voice, making it high and shaky. Sage felt an odd sensation run up her spine, making her shiver slightly. “Mom turned and saw Mimi standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. Mom ran outside for help but when everyone came back, Mimi was gone.”

  
“Where’d she go?” Sage asked hesitantly.

  
“No one knows,” Katara replied somberly. “Mimi’s house stands empty to this day. But sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney. Like little Mimi is still trying to get warm…”

  
A tense silence settled over the camp. The others looked around at the ominous trees, their branches swaying in a chilling breeze. Sage berated herself silently. _It’s just a story_ , she remarked to herself with a frown. _Get it together_.

  
Suddenly, Toph gasped. “Wait! Guys, did you hear that? I hear people under the mountain. And they’re screaming!”

  
Aang, Sokka, and Katara all huddled together, looking terrified. Despite her own misgivings, Sage tried to maintain a calm demeanor. “Look, it’s an eerie night and we’ve been telling scary stories for hours. Maybe your mind is just playing tricks on you,” she remarked as steadily as she could.

  
“No, I’m serious,” Toph insisted as she stood up. “I hear something!”

  
“Sage is right,” Katara piped up, looking around worriedly. “Our minds are just jumpy from the ghost stories.”

  
Toph didn’t say anything for a moment, her head tilted in confusion. “It just…stopped,” she said softly.

  
“Alright. Now I’m getting scared,” Aang remarked as he clung to Katara.

  
“Hello, children.”

  
They all shouted in surprise, bolting to their feet and getting as much distance between them and the newcomer as they possibly could. The stranger stepped out from the shadows, revealed to be a rather old woman with long white hair and a shawl draped around her thin shoulders.

  
“Sorry to frighten you,” she said kindly, smiling at them. “My name is Hama. You children shouldn’t be out in the forest by yourselves at night. I have an inn nearby; why don’t you come back there for some spiced tea and warm beds?”

  
After exchanging sheepish looks with one another the group agreed, gathering up their stuff and following the old woman out of the eerie forest.

  
Her inn sat atop a hill overlooking the quiet town. The façade of the building was worn and old, creaking ominously in the wind. They all trooped inside, following Hama into a dining room of sorts. Once they were all seated, she bustled around to prepare their warm drink.

  
“Thanks for letting us stay here tonight,” Katara said as Hama poured them their tea. “You have a lovely inn.”

  
“Aren’t you sweet,” Hama smiled at her before taking her seat. “You know, you should be more careful. People have been disappearing in those woods you were camping in.”

  
“What do you mean disappearing?” Sokka asked in concern.

  
“When the moon turns full people walk in, and they don’t come out,” Hama explained, her tone grim. “Who wants more tea?”

  
Sage could only stare at the older woman, her sudden change of demeanor somewhat unsettling. Her friends also gazed up at Hama somberly, disturbed by her words.

  
“Don’t worry. You’ll all be completely safe here,” Hama assured them. “Why don’t I show you to your rooms and you can get a good night’s rest.”

  
After a small exchange of looks, Sage and her friends followed the innkeeper to their rooms. As she settled into her bed Aqil seated himself upon the window sill, peering out into the night. He ruffled his feathers and looked back at her, his gaze stern.

  
“It’s just for one night, Aqil,” Sage remarked to her raven, yawing. “We’ll be out of here tomorrow, I’m sure.”

  
Her raven shook himself, clacking his beak in irritation. Sage rolled her eyes and turned over, ignoring her bird and forcing her mind to empty so that she could get some much needed rest. Her nights of late had been fraught with even more nightmares than before, and she needed some sort of peace to hold onto.

\- - -

The next morning, Sage yawned widely as she followed her friends and Hama into town. Despite her best efforts, sleep had been slow in coming, yet quick to disappear when the nightmares began. However, she powered through her exhaustion, helping to carry some of the baskets that Hama had been filling with all sorts of goods. What the old woman was planning on making, she had no idea. And she was too tired to care.

  
“You won’t have any ash bananas until next week?”

  
Sage looked around, seeing a customer talking with one of the vendors nearby.

  
“Well…I have to send the boy to Hing-Wa Island to get them. And it’s a two day trip,” the other man explained.

  
“Oh, right. Tomorrow’s the full moon,” the first man remarked, looking grim.

  
“Exactly. I can’t lose another delivery boy to the woods.”

  
“People disappearing in the woods, weird stuff during full moons; this just reeks of Spirit World shenanigans,” Sokka remarked as they trailed behind Hama and Katara.

  
“I bet if we take a little walk around town, we’ll find out what these people did to the environment to make the spirits mad,” Aang mused.

  
“And then you can sew up this little mystery lickety-split, Avatar style!” Sokka grinned.

  
“I don’t know, guys. Something tells me it’s not going to be so simple,” Sage said, frowning slightly.

  
“Is it your raven telling you that, because he’s been flapping all over the place since we left the inn,” Toph sniffed as Aqil swooped over her head for the umpteenth time.

  
“Aqil, settle down,” Sage snapped wearily at her bird. He merely cawed at her, glaring as he continued to swirl around their heads.

  
Ahead of them Hama stopped, looking back at the group with a smile. “Why don’t you all take those things back to the inn?” she suggested. “I just have to run a couple more errands. I’ll be back in a little while.”

  
“This a mysterious little town you have here,” Sokka remarked, peering at Hama sternly.

  
“Mysterious town for mysterious children,” she replied cryptically. With a final smile she turned and continued down the street, leaving the group to ponder over her parting words.

  
They soon arrived back at the inn, where they put away the various goods that Hama had purchased. As they worked, Sage couldn’t help but notice Sokka still had that glint of suspicion in his eye. She grimaced, knowing nothing good would come from that look.

  
“That Hama seems a little strange,” he remarked. “Like she knows something. Or she’s hiding something.”

  
“That’s ridiculous,” Katara scoffed. “She’s a nice woman who took us in and gave us a place to stay. She kinda reminds me of Gran Gran.”

  
“But what did she mean by that comment ‘mysterious children’?” he insisted.

  
“Well, what would you think if you stumbled across five kids camping out in the woods at night?” Sage reasoned. “It’s not exactly an everyday occurrence.”

  
Sokka still seemed suspicious. He frowned to himself before striding out of the room. “I’m gonna take a look around,” he said as he left. Sage the others could only look at one another in exasperation before they all took off after him.

  
“Sokka!” Katara called after her brother as he went up a flight of stairs. “Sokka, what are you doing?! You can’t just snoop around someone’s house!”

  
“It’ll be fine,” Sokka assured his sister as he began to peer into every room he passed.

  
“She could be home any minute!” Aang added.

  
“Look, Sokka, maybe Hama is a little strange,” Sage allowed. “But that doesn’t give us a right to pry into her business!”

  
“I’m not finished yet,” Sokka said as he tugged on two cupboard doors, apparently stuck. After a moment they burst open, causing him to stumble back and allowing a bunch of hand crafted puppets to fall out.

  
“Okay. That’s pretty creepy,” Aang remarked as Katara stepped forward to put the puppets away and close the doors.

  
“So she’s got a hobby. There’s nothing weird about that,” she said, turning with a scowl as Sokka continued down the hall and up another flight of stairs. “Sokka, you’ve looked enough! Hama will be back soon!”

  
Despite their reservations, the group trailed behind Sokka as he entered the attic. There was a single door which he tried to pry open, but to no avail.

  
“Just an ordinary puppet loving innkeeper, huh?” he sniped. “Then why does she have a locked door up here?”

  
“Probably to keep people like you from snooping through her stuff!” Katara spat back, looking irate.

  
“We’ll see,” Sokka muttered, peering through the keyhole of the door. “It’s empty except for a little chest.”

  
Toph gasped. “Maybe it’s treasure!” she exclaimed. Sokka grinned excitedly while the other three could only look at one another in dismay. He withdrew his sword and began to jiggle the lock.

  
“Sokka, you’re breaking into a private room!” Sage scolded. “It’s not right!”

  
“I have to see what’s in there!” Sokka snapped, finally getting the door open. He sheathed his sword and strode into the room, the rest of the group following reluctantly, yet curiously.

  
“We shouldn’t be doing this…” Aang lamented as Sokka picked up the chest.

  
“Maybe there’s a key here somewhere,” he mused aloud after trying to pry open the lid.

  
“Ooh! Hand it over,” Toph grinned, taking the chest and using her meteor arm cuff to fashion a key. She began to work on the lock, Sokka watching excitedly while the other three peered around worriedly.

  
“Come on, come on!” Sokka urged Toph.

  
“This isn’t as easy as it looks,” she snapped, frowning in concentration.

  
“Guys, I don’t know about this,” Aang said.

  
“This is crazy. I’m leaving,” Katara declared.

  
“Suit yourself,” Sokka said. “Do it, Toph!”

  
Just as Katara had gotten to the door, there was a loud click. Immediately, all four of them gathered around Toph, eager to see what the innkeeper had to hide.

  
“I’ll tell you what’s in the box.”

  
They all gasped and whirled around, seeing Hama standing in the doorway. She stepped closer as Sokka held out the box, all of them looking contrite. She reached inside and lifted out a single object.

  
It was nothing more than a simple comb.

  
“An old comb?” Sokka asked in surprise.

  
“It’s my greatest treasure,” Hama explained, clutching the small item tightly in her hand. “It’s the last thing I own from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe.”

\- - -

Later that evening they all sat at the table as Hama set their places for dinner, a special meal native to the Southern Water Tribe. Sage was still a little shocked by Hama’s reveal. It brought forth so many questions in her mind, but she couldn’t begin to voice them. Not yet, anyway.

  
“I’d steer clear of the sea prunes,” Aang remarked to Toph as they waited to be served the main course.

  
“I thought they were ocean kumquats,” Toph remarked.

  
“Close enough,” Sage muttered, eyeing the soggy greens with distaste.

  
“Who wants five-flavored soup?” Hama asked as she took her seat. They all raised their hands, and she lifted the liquid out of the bowl in front of her, separating the soup into five blobs and sending them toward each of her guests. Sage stared in amazement while Katara gasped excitedly.

  
“You’re a Waterbender!” she exclaimed. “I’ve never met another Waterbender from our tribe!”

  
“That’s because the Fire Nation wiped them all out,” Hama said with a grim tone. “I was the last one.”

  
“So how did you end up out here?” Sokka asked.

  
“I was stolen from my home,” she replied. “It was over sixty years ago when the raids started. They came again and again, each time rounding up more of our Waterbenders and taking them captive. We did our best to hold them off, but our numbers dwindled as the raids continued. Finally I, too, was captured. I was led away in chains. The last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.”

  
Katara stood up, going over to comfort Hama as she spoke. “They put us in terrible prisons here in the Fire Nation. I was the only one who managed to escape.”

  
“How did you get away?” Sage asked as kindly as she could.

  
“And why did you stay in the Fire Nation?” Sokka added.

  
“I’m sorry. It’s too painful to talk about anymore,” Hama said, clenching her eyes shut at the memories.

  
“We completely understand,” Katara assured her. “Sokka and I lost our mother in a raid.”

  
“Oh, you poor things,” Hama patted her hand comfortingly.

  
“I can’t tell you what it means to meet you. It’s an honor,” Katara smiled. “You’re a hero.”

  
“I never thought I’d meet another Southern Waterbender,” Hama said, smiling back. “I’d like to teach you what I know so you can carry on the southern tradition when I’m gone.”

  
Katara gasped, clutching her hands together. “Yes! Yes, of course! To learn about my heritage…would mean everything to me.” She bowed deeply to Hama, who grinned happily back at the younger girl.

  
The next day, Hama took Katara to a safe place where she could teach her all about Southern Waterbending. Meanwhile, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Sage walked around town and in the forest beyond, looking for anything that would signal some sort of spiritual distress. However, as far as Sage could tell, the only thing that was distressed was her raven. Aqil kept flying around their heads much like before, cawing every now and then in a loud, grating voice.

  
“ _Ugh_! That is enough, Aqil!” Sage snapped at her feathered friend. “If you can’t behave, then go back to the inn and wait for us there!”

  
Her raven cawed once more, swooping down to snag her headscarf briefly before taking off through the trees and out of sight. Sage straightened the material, grumbling under her breath.

  
“This has got to be the nicest natural setting in the Fire Nation,” Aang remarked as he looked out over the scenery. “I don’t see anything that would make a spirit mad around here.”

  
“Maybe the Moon Spirit just turned mean,” Toph suggested with a shrug.

  
“The Moon Spirit is a gentle, loving lady!” Sokka suddenly snapped. “She rules the sky with compassion! And…lunar goodness!”

  
Sage and Aang could only look at Sokka in bemusement until footsteps caught their attention. They looked around, seeing a man walking down the path nearby.

  
“Excuse me, sir?” Aang asked running over to him. “Can you tell us anything about the spirit that’s been stealing people?”

  
“Only one man ever saw it and lived,” he said, looking thoughtful. “And that’s Old Man Ding.”

  
“So where does this…Old Man Ding live?” Sage asked.

  
After getting the necessary instructions, the four of them headed back into town. Night was falling fast, and none of them wanted to be stuck out in the forest. At least not until they got this mystery solved.

  
When they found Old Man Ding’s home, the man himself was outside nailing planks of wood to his windows. Or, at least he was trying to.

  
“Old Man Ding?” Aang asked cautiously, trying not to startle the man. He failed miserably, as Ding misaimed his hammer and struck his thumb rather than the nail.

  
“Dagblammit!” he swore, dropping the supplies to the ground as he held his inured hand. “What?! Can’t you see I’m busy? Got a full moon risin’. And why does everyone call me that, I’m not that old!” Ding knelt down, trying to pick up the plank he had dropped. “Well…I’m young at heart,”

  
Sage bit back a chuckle as Aang ran forward to help Ding pick up the plank of wood and set it back against the window. “Not ready to get snapped up by some moon monster yet, at least,” he remarked.

  
“We wanted to ask you about that,” Sokka said as he took up the hammer and nail to help out.

  
“Were you able to get a look at the spirit who took you?” Sage asked.

  
“Didn’t see no spirit,” Ding said. “Just felt something come over me, like I was possessed! Forced me to start walking toward the mountain.” He pointed to the ominous rock, dark against the dusky night sky. “I tried to fight it, but I couldn’t control my own limbs! It just about had me into a cave up there, and I looked up at the moon for what I thought would my last glimpse of light. But then, the sun started to rise. And I got control of myself again! I just hightailed it away from that mountain quick as I could!”

  
“But…why would a spirit want to take people to a mountain?” Sage mused aloud.

  
“Oh no!” Toph suddenly exclaimed, startling them. “I _did_ hear people screaming under the mountain. The missing villagers must still be there!”

  
They wasted not a second more. The four of them quickly ran into the forest, Toph using her Earthbending to sense where the villagers might be. When they came to the same clearing they had camped in the night before, she crouched down with her hand against the ground, listening intently.

  
“I can hear them! They’re this way!” She took off again, Sokka, Aang, and Sage following close behind her. After winding their way deeper into the forest, they eventually found the mouth of the cave, partially hidden by vegetation.

  
“So this is the place?” Sage asked. Toph nodded while Sokka peered into the darkness hesitantly.

  
“I can’t see anything down there,” he remarked nervously.

  
“That’s why you have me,” Toph said, grabbing his hand. “Let’s go!” She leaped down into the black hole, Aang and Sage following close behind. For a short while, they could only wander blindly along the cave pathways as Toph led them to the villagers. Eventually, light lifted the shadows, their source coming from two torches burning brightly on either side of a metal door in the mountain rock. Toph ran up to the door, punching through and knocking the heavy metal right off its hinges. Sokka and Aang both took the torches, following Toph as they ran into the cavern room. They all stopped as they spotted the missing villagers, chained up and looking weak and hopeless.

  
“We’re saved!” one of them exclaimed as he blinked in the torchlight.

  
“I didn’t know that spirits made prisons like this,” Aang said, looking around worriedly as Toph ran forward to unlock the prisoners using her meteor cuff. “Who brought you here?”

  
“It was no spirit,” a woman remarked darkly.

  
“It was a witch!” another man said.

  
“Wait, a witch?” Sage repeated, confused. “What do you mean?”

  
“She seems like a normal old woman,” the woman said. “But she controls people…like some dark puppet master.”

  
Sokka scowled deeply. “Hama!”

  
“Yes, the innkeeper!” the first man confirmed.

  
“I _knew_ there was something creepy about her!” Sokka exclaimed, furious. Sage couldn’t blame him. She felt her own anger bubbling up as she looked around at the evidence of Hama’s cruelty.

  
“We have to stop Hama,” she said, looking back the way they had come. “She has Katara with her; who knows what she’ll do!”

  
“I’ll get these people out of here,” Toph said. “You guys go!”

  
Sokka handed his torch over to one of the freed villagers before he, Aang, and Sage took off running through the winding pathways. They soon came back out into the open, stopping for a moment to catch their breath.

  
“Where do you think they might be?” Aang asked, looking around helplessly. Just then, a shadowed figure swooped overhead. Aqil let out a caw, turning sharply and taking off into the forest.

  
“He knows where they are. Let’s go!” Sage urged her friends, tearing after her raven. They didn’t have to run for very long. They heard the bending battle before they saw it; Hama and Katara were fighting fiercely, using the water from the surrounding plant life to try and gain the advantage over the other. Katara grabbed at the liquid, sending two powerful jets toward Hama and effectively knocking the older woman to the ground. The three of them ran forward while Aqil flew high above their heads, watching carefully.

  
“We know what you’ve been doing, Hama!” Sokka yelled as the old woman got back to her feet.

  
“Give up! You’re outnumbered!” Aang added, shifting into an offensive stance. Sage mirrored his position, watching her carefully.

  
“No. You’ve outnumbered yourselves!” Hama declared, raising her hands. Before Sage knew what was going on, Aang and Sokka suddenly straightened up on either side of her. They then flew toward Katara as Hama controlled their limbs. The young Waterbender managed to duck, leaving Aang and Sokka to crash into the bushes behind her.

  
With a snarl, Sage attacked the old woman. She lashed out with her hands, sending two streams of fire barreling toward Hama. The old woman countered easily with a wave of water, her fury palpable. However, instead of attacking her straight on she shot out her hands, taking a hold of Sokka and Aang once again.

  
“Katara, look out!” Sokka cried as his arm grabbed his sword, swinging it wildly toward his sister. “It’s like my brain has a mind of its own!”

  
Before Sage could attack Hama again, Aang came flying toward her, his own arms swinging for an attack. She ducked beneath the young Avatar, using her Airbending to push him away.

  
“This feels really weird!” he yelled as Hama forced him to attack Sage again. Suddenly, a wave of water threw him against the nearest tree, freezing him in place.

  
“I’m sorry, Aang!” Katara called out to him.

  
“It’s okay!” he called back.

  
Sokka was still swinging his blade, being forced back toward his sister. Sage took a breath and grabbed at the nearest plants, sucking the water from their veins and sending a wave toward Sokka. The water hit his sword hand, and she froze him to another tree, keeping him in place.

  
Sage then turned her sights to Hama, glaring at the old woman. Just as she lifted her hand, a disturbing sensation washed over her. Her muscles tensed up, moving beyond her control. She cried out, trying to regain her mobility. But Hama was not letting her go.

  
“Don’t hurt your friends, Katara!” she called out to the younger Waterbender. “And don’t let them hurt each other!”

  
With a strong movement of her arms, Sage, Aang, and Sokka all went flying toward one another, Sokka’s sword lifted to deal a deadly to blow to both of them.

  
“ _No_!” Katara screamed in panic. Before they came crashing together, the sensation suddenly lifted. The three of them stood within inches of one another, looking around in confusion. Then, Sage heard Hama moaning. They turned, seeing her being forced to her knees by Katara.

  
At that moment, Toph and the missing villagers came running into the clearing. Hama was swiftly locked up in the very chains she had used to imprison the innocent people. Sage and her friends stood a short distance away, watching as the witch was led back to the village.

  
“You’re going to be locked away forever,” one of the men remarked grimly.

  
“My work is done,” Hama promised. She turned back, a cruel smile upon her wizened face. “Congratulations, Katara. You’re a Bloodbender.”


	31. The Monsters That Haunt Us

The Monsters That Haunt Us

Sage was exhausted. They all were. Since the incident with Hama, they had been flying non-stop. But, finally, they landed on a remote island to rest. She followed her friends through the underbrush and out into a clearing where they could see the ocean for miles around.

  
“This is it,” Sokka remarked as he consulted his map. “The official rendezvous point for the invasion force.”

  
“How did you pick this place?” Toph asked.

  
“Before we split up, my dad and I found this island on a map,” Sokka explained. “It’s uninhabited, and the harbor surrounded by cliffs seemed like the perfect, secluded place.”

  
“Nice choice, Sokka,” Katara remarked as they all began to unpack and set out their sleeping bags. “And we’re here four days ahead of schedule.”

  
Both Sage and Aang snapped their heads up at that. “Wait, four days?!” Aang exclaimed. “The invasion’s in _four days_?!”

  
Sokka yawned, stretching out on his bedroll. “Whatever. That’s like…four days from now. Let’s just…calm down…and…” Snores concluded his sentence as he fell fast asleep.

  
“Sokka’s got the right idea, Aang,” Katara said, settling down into her own blankets. “We’re here, we’re ready; the best thing we can do now is get plenty of rest.”

  
“I guess…” Aang still looked panicked, but he sighed and settled down as well.

  
As her friends all fell asleep, Sage found herself wide awake despite the weeks of sleeplessness. Nearby, Aqil watched her closely as she turned over onto her other side, trying to empty her mind. But all she could think of was the invasion. And who she would meet at the invasion. With every breath she took, Sage’s mind filled with all sorts of plans and strategies that she could use against that monster. Even so, she kept finding holes and weaknesses with her tactics, knowing instinctively that Goran would be able to counter her at every turn.

  
After much tossing and turning, Sage heaved a sigh and sat up quietly. Looking around to make sure her friends were still fast asleep, she tiptoed out of their campsite to find a secluded place to practice. She needed to sharpen her skills to go against someone like Goran. Aqil accompanied her, watching as Sage shifted through her elements systematically.

  
\- - -

She had managed to exhaust herself enough to sleep for a few short hours. However, she had been unable to gather enough energy to crawl back into her sleeping bag, and so she ended up falling asleep directly on the ground where she had been training.

  
The steady thunking of something being hit awoke her a short while later.

  
Sage blinked blearily in the morning light, looking around in confusion. Aqil landed next to her, pecking at her hair before taking off toward the direction of their campsite. Yawning hugely, she got up and shuffled off after her raven.

  
As she came to their campsite, Sage stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Her friends had all woken up and they were staring at Aang, who was currently punching the daylights out of a tree. He aimed a solid hit, the impact strong enough to make him fall back. A moment later the tree shuddered, relieving its leaves all over the Avatar’s limp body. Or, at least he was limp. Aang suddenly shot back up, circling around Katara with a manic look in his eyes. Sage raised an eyebrow, wondering if Aang had been unable to sleep as well. _Either that or he’s gotten his hands on some cactus juice_ , she remarked to herself, remembering Katara’s tale from their trek through the desert.

  
“You don’t get it, do you?!” he demanded. “My form is bad, I’m sloppy, and I _still_ don’t know any Firebending! Not even the basics!”

  
“Wonder who’s fault that is,” Toph remarked under her breath. Sage frowned and sent a blast of air toward the Earthbender, making her fall over with a yelp.

  
“That’s okay, Aang,” Sokka remarked as he poured over his map. “The eclipse will block off all Firebending anyway. You don’t need to know any. Plus, it’s a stupid element.” At this, Sage stomped her foot into the ground, thrusting Sokka a few feet into the air before he came crashing back down. “Well, someone’s grumpy this morning,” he sniped, rubbing his head.

  
“Okay…well, I still have to work on everything else!” Aang remarked. “I better spend the whole day training.” He bowed stiffly to them all before spinning out an air scooter and taking off. There was a moment of silence as they all tried to take in what they had just seen.

  
“Hey Sage, where were you this morning?” Katara asked, turning to peer at her friend with concern.

  
Sage shrugged. “I just woke up early is all. Figured I’d get in some morning exercise. I’ll probably do some more later today. You know, stay sharp on my skills.”

  
“Ooh, someone’s lying,” Toph remarked in a sing-song voice.

  
“That is the worst ability you have,” Sage scowled at the younger girl. Toph merely smirked, chuckling to herself.

  
“So, you didn’t wake up early?” Katara asked.

  
“…No,” Sage sighed. “I had trouble falling asleep last night, so I got a few hours of bending practice in. I think I went to sleep shortly before dawn or something. It’s not a big deal.”

  
“Are you kidding?!” Sokka scoffed. “We already have one member of the team on the verge of a mental breakdown! We don’t need two!”

  
“I am _not_ on the verge of a mental breakdown!” Sage snapped at him. “I just had a bad night’s sleep. It happens to everyone!”

  
“And it’s been happening to _you_ since Ba Sing Se,” Toph piped up. “I’ve been able to sense when you’ve woken up during the night, and it’s happened a lot the last few weeks.”

  
“Sage, if there’s something bothering you, you can talk to us about it,” Katara assured her.

  
“Don’t worry yourself, Katara,” she remarked. “I’d pay more attention to Aang if I were you. He’s the one currently doing loops around the island.”

  
“She does have a point,” Sokka mused.

  
Katara sighed. “Alright. If you’re absolutely sure.”

  
“I am,” Sage said. “Now if you guys will excuse me, I’m going to get in a little more training.” She turned and walked off to find another clearing to practice her bending in. As she worked, she couldn’t help but notice Aang a few times as he flew by on his air scooter, his eye twitching as he muttered to himself. Sage shook her head and peered over at her raven.

  
“At least I’m a hell of a lot more sane than he is, huh?” she remarked. Aqil clacked his beak and glared at her disapprovingly. Sage heaved a sigh and continued with her exercises, doing her best to ignore the bold stare of her companion.

  
Once night fell she trooped back into camp, her limbs exhausted beyond belief. Sage got into her blankets, yawning hugely as she and her friends all settled down. Not long after, she heard Aang shuffle in, collapsing onto the ground with a sigh.

  
“Good night Katara. Good night Sokka. Good night Toph. Good night Sage. Good night Aqil. Good night Appa. Good night Momo. Good night Appa and Momo-”

  
“Go to sleep already!” Toph snapped, effectively ending Aang’s rant. With her exhaustion, Sage couldn’t muster up the energy to chuckle. She rolled over, her eyelids falling closed. Perhaps tonight she would get some rest. She could only hope…

  
A hazy fog.

  
Distant cries, so painfully familiar.

  
She ran as fast as she could. Trying to find him. Trying to save him.

  
Laughter, crackling with deadly intent.

  
Suddenly, her foot fell through the ground, causing her to tumble into a gaping darkness that permeated every fiber of her being.

  
Then, something grabbed her, its claws piercing into her skin as it dragged her away-

  
With a wild gasp Sage bolted upright, her eyes wide and staring. After several moments, her heart slowly calmed and she was able to get her bearings again. Ignoring her raven’s gaze, she looked around to be sure her friends were still fast asleep. Her eyes then fell upon the empty space where Aang had been earlier. She sighed, knowing his own dreams must be wrought with terrifying images and sounds.

  
Sage shook her head and stood up, moving as quietly as she could out of the campsite. There was no use in sleeping any more tonight. She still had much to do before the invasion.

\- - -

As daylight crept into view, Sage finally deemed it time to return to camp. She arrived back in time to see Aang poking and prodding Sokka furiously, making the young man leapt up in confusion and run headlong into a boulder.

  
“Relax! It’s still two days before the invasion,” Toph snapped wearily as the boys antics woke her and Katara up. Sage grimaced at the news, feeling her stomach flop unpleasantly at the thought.

  
“Sokka you gotta get up and do your rock climbing exercises!” Aang exclaimed, pulling at Sokka’s limbs frantically.

  
“What?” he asked, bemused.

  
“In one of my dreams you were running from Fire Nation soldiers trying to climb this cliff!” Aang said in a rush, his eyes wide and twitching. “But you were too slow and they got you!”

  
“But that was just a dream,” Sokka remarked, standing up indignantly. “I’m a great climber!”

  
“Then climb that cliff! Climb it fast!” Aang demanded, pointing to the tall rocky structure next to them. Sokka hesitated for a moment before shuffling over to the stone, glancing back as Aang nodded his head frantically, urging him to get on with his climbing.

  
Sage joined Toph and Katara as they watched this insanity unfold before them. Sokka had managed to climb about halfway up the cliff when Aang suddenly turned his sights to the girls.

  
“Don’t drink that!” he yelled at Toph as she tried to take a sip from the water skin. She immediately spat the drink out, soaking Katara and Sage.

  
“Why?! Is it poisoned?!” Toph shrieked in alarm as the other two used their Waterbending to rid themselves of the liquid.

  
“In my dream we were right in the middle of the invasion and you had to stop to use the bathroom! We die because of your tiny bladder!” Aang then turned to Katara. “And you need to start wearing your hair up! In my dream your hair got caught in a train and-”

  
“Aang!” Katara stopped his ranting, placing a calming hand on his cheek. “I know you’re just trying to help, but you really need to get a grip. You’re unraveling.”

  
Aang hesitated a moment before heaving a sigh. “You’re right. I’m losing my mind.” He shuffled away from them, muttering to himself and twitching at odd intervals.

  
“So. Had another bad night’s sleep, Sage?” Toph asked.

  
“I got a few hours of sleep. I’m fine,” she replied tersely.

  
“Sage-”

  
“I’m going to grab something to eat and get some more practicing in,” she cut over Katara, standing up and moving over to her packs.

  
“Sage, I said this to Aang the other day and now I’m going to say it to you; there is such a thing as overtraining. Give yourself a break,” Katara said kindly yet firmly.

  
“I do take breaks, Katara. When I sleep,” Sage remarked, biting into an apple.

  
“Yeah that’s not the kind of break she’s talking about,” Sokka muttered as he shuffled back into their camp, unsuccessful at climbing the cliff. “But nice try.”

  
Sage rolled her eyes and made to leave the others when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked around, seeing Katara’s stern gaze holding her in place.

  
“Just sit with us for a few hours. Then you can go train again. Okay?”

  
Sage hesitated for a moment before heaving a sigh. She knew she couldn’t sway the young Waterbender’s mind on this. It was only for a few hours at least. She could handle that.

  
Later that morning, however, Sage’s leg kept bouncing up and down as her energy coiled tighter and tighter within her limbs, begging for release. She needed to train. She needed to sharpen her skills. Didn’t they realize that? Goran was not some second rate opponent; he was in the same league as the Fire Lord.

  
Sage scoffed at that thought. Funny how the only person who could understand what she was feeling was currently pacing around the camp, his eyes wide and staring from lack of sleep.

  
“It’s like every time I think about how stressed I am I just end up more stressed!” Aang lamented as he paced. “I’m like a big growing snowball of nerves!”

  
“Of course you are,” Sokka remarked, pausing in his work. “That’s ‘cause you gotta fight the Fire Lord, the baddest man on the planet. And you better win or we’re all done for.”

  
Sage grimaced at her friend’s lack of tact while Katara marched up to her brother. “Sokka! You’re not helping!” she snapped at him.

  
“What?” he shrugged, standing up. “It’s true. That’s the deal, he knows it.” With a yelp he was knocked down by a blast of air. He sat back up and glared over at Sage, who merely cocked a challenging eyebrow.

  
“You know what? I’ve got just the thing,” Katara said, stepping over to a shivering Aang. “Get ready to be de-stressified!” She guided him away from the camp, heading over to a natural hot springs on another part of the island for some yoga stretches.

  
Sokka shook his head, grumbling under his breath as he continued work on Appa’s armor. Sage heaved a sigh and stood up; at long last she could go ahead and work on her training. She wasted no time in leaving the camp as well, Aqil gliding after her like her own personal shadow.

  
As Sage shifted through her elements in a smaller, private clearing, her mind kept going over what Sokka had said to Aang. As bad as the Fire Lord was, Goran was just as deadly. And she knew that if he wasn’t stopped, his terror would easily spread throughout the world. Try as she might, she still couldn’t fathom why the Fire Lord would trust someone like Goran. He was obviously manipulative and power-hungry; someone like that would never be content to be second best to anyone. Whatever game the Fire Lord was playing, it was a very dangerous and delicate one.

  
Sage scowled, summoning the image of the monster himself so she could have something to attack. It wasn’t hard to imagine those cold black eyes or cruel smile; he had haunted her dreams for weeks now.

\- - -

“It’s just a dumb meeting. Who cares?”

  
“I don’t,” Zuko said stiffly, even though every fiber of his being screamed otherwise.

  
The day had started off so promisingly. He woke up in his luxurious room, servants on hand to attend to whatever he needed. Outside the palace walls a whole crowd of admirers had waited anxiously just to see him. But best of all was his girlfriend, whom he had been looking forward to spending the day with and just forgetting everything else. Until she had mentioned the war meeting. A meeting that Azula would be attending, whereas he had not even been told about it. And here he thought he had actually gotten back into his father’s good graces.

  
“Well good. You shouldn’t,” Mai remarked. “I mean, why would you even want to go? Just think about how things went at the last meeting you went to.”

  
Zuko heaved a sigh, not wanting to think about that day. “I know.”

  
“You know what will make you feel better? Ordering some servants around,” Mai suggested, trying to lift his spirits. “I might be hungry for a whole tray of fruit tarts! And, maybe a little palanquin ride around town. Double time.”

  
Despite her efforts, Zuko couldn’t summon the energy to agree to any of that. Even her gentle hand on his face did nothing to soothe his boiling anger, and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. After a moment he felt Mai move away, leaving him to his brooding.

\- - -

Before she knew it, the sky was darkening and the first stars were appearing overhead. Aqil cawed at her, swooping over to land on her shoulder and peck at the strands of her hair. Sage heaved a sigh, wiping off the sweat from her brow.

  
“I suppose I have to stop now, huh?” she muttered to her raven. He blinked and cocked his head, concern emanating from him.

  
She shook her head and shuffled off back toward the campsite. As she got there, she saw that everyone had pitched in to try and help make Aang feel better. However, judging from his tense profile, their efforts seemed to have been in vain.

  
“Thanks for everything, guys,” Aang muttered as they all settled into their bedrolls.

  
“So, do you feel less stressed?” Katara asked kindly. “Ready for a good night’s sleep?”

  
“Uh…I kinda think I sorta might slightly feel a little better. Maybe,” he said uncertainly.

  
“Then our work here is done,” Sokka declared, yawning widely and falling back against his blankets. The others quickly followed suit while Aang settled against the grassy ground a little more slowly, as if scared to fall asleep. Sage didn’t blame him. But she, too, settled into her bedroll, turning over and closing her eyes.

  
Seemingly moments later, a scream cracked through the air.

  
“AAAHHH!!!”

  
Sage and the rest of the group all snapped awake, looking around in alarm. Aqil cawed loudly, flapping his wings in distress. Even Appa and Momo had been startled. Katara swiftly got up and went over to the young Avatar, who was panting heavily as if he had just been running for several miles.

  
“What happened, Aang?!” she asked worriedly, the rest of the group following her.

  
“It’s the nightmares…they just get worse and worse!” Aang commiserated, hanging his head in defeat.

  
“Looks like it’s for another therapy session!” Sokka remarked, donning his fake beard once more.

  
Aang glared up at Sokka. “No, that won’t help. _Nothing_ helps! There’s only one thing I can do. I’m going to stay awake straight through to the invasion.”

  
The others could only stare at one another in shock. “Aang, you can’t possibly-”

  
“I have to, Katara,” he cut over her. “It’s the only way.”

  
His mind was made up. Despite their best efforts, Aang refused to go back to sleep, instead choosing to pace around the campsite. Sage settled back into her bedroll, watching her friend from the corner of her eye in concern.

  
“At least I’m not freaking out like that,” she remarked in an undertone to her raven. Aqil blinked once at her before tucking his head under his wing, promptly going back to sleep.

\- - -

True to his word, Aang didn’t sleep at all for the rest of the night. Sage’s own nightmares caused her to wake again a few short hours after she had gone back to sleep. Ignoring the muttering Avatar she had gotten up and left the camp once more, her limbs itching to bend some elements.

  
She returned when the sun had risen a little more fully in the sky. Sage grabbed something to eat, munching quickly so she could get back to her training. She looked over, seeing Aang still shuffling around lethargically.

  
“Invasion…all aboard for the invasion…” he muttered wearily.

  
“You don’t look so good,” Katara remarked, walking over to him. Sage shook her head and finished her breakfast quickly, jumping back up with the intent of leaving the camp.

  
“You know, Sage, Katara’s right. You’ve been doing a lot of overtraining the last few days,” Toph piped up before she had gotten more than a few feet away.

  
“I’m just keeping my skills sharp,” Sage retorted. “I need to practice for the invasion tomorrow.”

  
“Sage, you’re a master,” Sokka remarked as he picked up his tools to continue work on Appa’s armor. “You’re going to be fine.”

  
“First of all, Sokka, I am not a master,” she said, crossing her arms. “There’s still a lot left for me to learn. And second of all, even if I was a master I would still be greatly outmatched by Goran.”

  
“Well if that’s the case, then why worry so much?” Toph remarked. “If you’re as good as you’re going to get, then you should be resting up.”

  
“That’s not the point!” Sage snapped angrily. “Fire Lord Ozai and Goran are two of the most evil men on the face of this planet! Even if one of them gets taken down tomorrow, there’ll still be the other left to face!”

  
“You and Aang are strong. You guys can handle them just fine,” Sokka tried to assure her. “You both have what it takes.”

  
“And what does it take, Sokka? Because I have gone over everything I possibly could, every possible strategy, but I know Goran will be able to counter everything I have to throw at him!”

  
At that moment Katara came walking back into camp. “Hey. Is everything okay?” she asked, looking from one irate teen to the other.

  
“Yeah. Just fine,” Sage muttered, turning on her heel and stalking away.

  
For the rest of the morning and afternoon, she poured all of her frustration, anger, and fear into her bending. Time and time again, she cut down invisible enemies, striking through the black heart of Goran as he gloated about his kills. Eventually it all became too much, and Sage lashed out with a cry to strike a nearby boulder with lightning. However, her energy balked and instead of the deadly electricity, there was a loud bang and she was thrown back several feet.

  
Gingerly she sat up, Aqil landing onto the ground next to her with a worried clack of his beak. Sage stared at her traitorous hands, wondering what had happened to make her energy suddenly backfire on her.

  
_“Lightning is the purest expression of Firebending, To perform the technique requires peace of mind.”_

  
Sage heaved a sigh, closing her eyes against the fresh wave of pain that threatened to engulf her scarred heart as she remembered Iroh‘s words from ages ago. Behind her, she heard her raven shuffling his feathers. With a grimace she stood up and strode away from Aqil, going to stand at the precipice of the cliffs. Below, the sheltered harbor sat, ready for the boats that would be coming tomorrow. And with them, the few warriors and soldiers who were ready to lay down their lives and freedom for the rest of the world. Sage crouched down, hugging her knees to her chest as she gazed out over the ocean. And there she stayed, waiting for the night to settle over the land once more.

\- - -

“Prince Zuko.”

  
He looked up, seeing a messenger standing in the doorway of one of Mai’s rooms. He had been brooding once again, lost in his dark thoughts while his girlfriend had quietly and patiently let him be, pouring out tea into their cups.

  
“Everyone’s waiting for you,” the man continued, kneeling down respectfully.

  
“What?” Zuko asked, getting up in confusion.

  
“The high admirals, the high generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived. You’re the only person missing.”

  
“So…my dad wants me at the meeting?” Zuko asked, tentative hope flaring up within.

  
“The Fire Lord said he would not start until you arrived, sir.”

  
Finally, for the first time since he had heard about this meeting, Zuko smiled. Mai laid a hand on his shoulder, her own smile lighting up her face.

  
He wasted no more time. Zuko set off back to the palace to prepare, his attendants helping him don his official Fire Nation prince outfit. Before he knew it, he was marching down the length of hall that would send him into the meeting room. As he neared the curtain divider, he felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was excited. And he was terrified.

  
“Well well. Looks like I’m not the only one late to the party.”

  
Zuko stiffened, turning around to see Goran striding up behind him with his ever-present smirk. It had been awhile since he had last seen the imposing man, back when he and his sister had returned from Ember Island. He had hoped his father had finally dismissed his ally and he had gone back to wherever it was he had come from.

  
“I wasn’t aware my father had invited you to the meeting as well,” Zuko muttered, trying to avoid direct eye contact.

  
“Well, I wasn’t expected, per se. But the Fire lord did extend an open invitation on the off chance I was able to return in time,” Goran remarked, picking at a spot on his sleeve in a bored manner. “I did have to travel to such a far away place, after all.” He raised a hand, beckoning for one of the servants to approach. The man did so, though anyone could see he was terrified to be so close to the strange foreigner. “If you would be so kind, take some food and water to my rooms. I have a guest waiting for me there. Do not speak to them under any circumstances. Just take them their tray and leave immediately. Do I make myself clear?”

  
The servant bowed deeply, visibly trembling. “Y-yes, sir,” he muttered, quickly scampering off to fulfill his orders.

  
Goran nodded politely to Zuko, striding past the young prince and stepping into the war meeting. Zuko hesitated a moment longer before following suit, a sense of foreboding weighing heavily upon his shoulders.

\- - -

“I suppose I should head back,” Sage muttered aloud, standing up and stretching out the kinks in her muscles. With much trepidation, she headed back to the campsite. Though she had serious doubts that sleep would find her at all.

  
However, as she got closer Sage frowned in confusion. There was a copious amount of mist rolling along the ground and hovering in the air, creating an eerily serene atmosphere. She slowed her steps, looking around in confusion. Aqil clacked his beak and fluttered ahead of her, scattering enough of the fog to reveal two large rocky platforms covered with white fluffy material. And there, poking at one of them, was Aang.

  
“Oh look, another hallucination. An imaginary bed made out of clouds,” he muttered, eyeing the beds suspiciously.

  
Sage snorted. “They’re not clouds, Aang. Someone made these out of koala sheep wool.”

  
“Yeah, and we spent _hours_ working on them!”

  
Sage and Aang turned to see Toph, Katara, and Sokka standing nearby. “We made them for you guys,” Sokka remarked. “A good night’s sleep will probably take the crazy away.”

  
Sage raised an eyebrow while Aang groaned, marching up to their friends. “Look, you guys keep telling me I need to sleep but I can’t! The invasion’s tomorrow!”

  
“Aang-”

  
“No, Katara!” Aang snapped, cutting over her. “There’s still so much I haven’t learned! I don’t need sleep; what I need is practice! Quick, hit me!” He tried to take a defensive stance, but only ended up swaying dangerously on his feet.

  
“I’m not going to hit you,” Katara said.

  
“Want me to do it?” Toph offered, earning a nudge from Sokka.

  
“Listen to me.” Katara stepped forward, laying a calming hand on Aang’s shoulder. “You’ve been training for this since the day we met. I’ve seen your progress. You’re smart, brave, and strong enough.”

  
“You…really think so?” Aang asked hesitantly.

  
“We all do,” Sokka added. “For both of you. You guys can do this. You’re ready.”

  
Aang seemed to finally be willing to listen to their support, but that kernel of doubt still plague Sage. “But, Goran-”

  
“Is a tough guy,” Toph remarked. “But, so are you. A tough girl, that is.”

  
“You have what it takes. You know you do,” Sokka said.

  
“We believe in you,” Katara added, smiling.

  
Sage and Aang looked at one another, their own smiles gracing their faces. “Thanks, guys,” Aang said, yawning widely.

  
Exhausted, he fell onto one of the wooly beds while Sage took up the next one. Their friends watched over them as their eyes slowly drifted shut, the peaceful atmosphere lulling them into a much needed sense of security. They fell fast asleep, and did not wake up once during the night.

\- - -

  
Zuko stepped out of the war meeting hours later, feeling shaken to his very core. Ignoring all the older admirals and generals he walked swiftly away, passing by his girlfriend as she waited for him.

  
“So…how did it go?” Mai asked, falling into step next to him.

  
“When I got to the meeting everyone welcomed me,” Zuko said. “My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was literally at his right hand.”

  
“Zuko, that’s wonderful!” Mai remarked, smiling. “You must be happy.”

  
But that was just it. He wasn’t happy. Zuko stopped at the end of the hall, looking up at the painting of his father. The stern expression on his face and the power that he exuded was something Zuko had wanted for himself, someday. But now…now he wasn’t so sure.

  
“During the meeting, I was the perfect prince,” he remarked quietly. “The son my father wanted. But I wasn’t me.”


	32. Revenge

Revenge

A flutter of wings sounded by her ear, shortly followed by numerous pecks to her hair and skin. Sage scrunched up her face, waving the disturbance away and rolling over. “Just five more minutes, mom…” she muttered sleepily. Her raven cawed and grabbed a bit of her hair, tugging harshly. At this, Sage finally snapped open her eyes and sat up, glaring daggers at her companion. Aqil cawed again and took off toward the main campsite where her friends had already woken up and gotten dressed, ditching their disguises in favor of their usual outfits, though with more armor applied.

  
Just seeing them all ready for the invasion made her stomach flop uncomfortably.

  
With a grimace, Sage forced herself to her feet and got dressed in her own clothes. Over the weeks of traveling through the Fire Nation, she had gathered bits and pieces of clothing that would suit her once their Fire Nation charade came to an end.

  
After a few minutes Sage stepped out to join her friends, throwing her hair up into ponytail. What Sage loved best about her new outfit was that she no longer had to hide her crystals in her black arm wraps. Now, she could wear them around her neck as she preferred to do. She touched her father’s stone tenderly as Aang joined them, giving a cheery good morning to his flying lemur.

  
“Sounds like you slept well,” Katara observed.

  
“Like a baby moose lion,” Aang remarked. “I’m ready to face the Fire Lord!”

  
Sage smiled, though it was small and tight; and least someone was ready to save the world.

  
“So what’s your strategy for taking him down?” Toph asked. “Gonna get your glow on and hit him with a little Avatar State action?”

  
“I can’t,” Aang replied, his cheery demeanor vanishing. “When Azula shot me with lightning my seventh chakra was locked, cutting off my connection to all the cosmic energy in the universe.”

  
Toph scoffed. “You know what I just heard? Blah, blah, spiritual mumbo jumbo, blah, blah, something about space.”

  
Katara shook her head at Toph before turning to Sage. “How about you, Sage? Are you feeling any better about today?”

  
“Well…I got plenty of rest,” she replied, shrugging helplessly. She looked out over the harbor, frowning as she spotted a mass of clouds on the horizon. “Is that a storm?”

  
“No, I think it’s a fog,” Katara said, looking concerned. “Sokka, do you think it will delay the invasion?”

  
Sokka looked up from his maps, a grin splitting his face. “No. That _is_ the invasion!”

  
The group wasted no time in getting down the cliffs. Aang, Toph, and Sage all made stone piers for the ships to dock. And there were quite a few of them; more than Sage had anticipated. Seeing all the soldiers file onto the beach of the rendezvous point filled her with a tentative hope. Perhaps they could win this day.

  
Katara and Sokka ran up to their father, hugging him tightly. “You made it, dad!” Katara exclaimed.

  
“Were you able to locate everyone I told you to find?” Sokka asked.

  
“I did,” Hakoda confirmed, a small frown gracing his face. “But I’m a little worried, Sokka. Some of these men aren’t exactly the…warrior type.”

  
Sage looked past Hakoda to see some odd looking men trooping off of one of the ships, all of them half naked and wearing some kind of leaf and wood armor.

  
“They seem a little…loose in the leaf hats,” Sage remarked.

  
“I just wish they would wear pants,” Bato grumbled as he passed by.

  
“Oh, and what about the last minute addition?” Sokka asked his father as they turned and walked back onto the beach.

  
“We were able to catch up with them before they left town,” Hakoda replied. “Although it’s been very tense on the ships the last few days. But nothing serious has happened; Bato and I made sure of that.”

  
Sage frowned in confusion. “Why would an ally of ours make the other soldiers tense?” she asked him.

  
“Well, they don’t have a good opinion of Fire Nation natives at the moment, do they?”

  
Sage stiffened. She must be imagining things. He couldn’t be here. But then she turned around and saw Kuwat for herself, grinning crookedly at her as he walked up to them.

  
“Good morning, soldier. Ready for the fight of your life?” Bato asked, smiling down at the younger man.

  
“Yes, sir,” Kuwat replied, saluting his superior.

  
“...What-? H-how-? Why-?” Sage sputtered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

  
“You know, I was hoping for a friendlier greeting than that,” Kuwat remarked. “But at least this time you don’t have a dagger against my neck. That’s progress.”

  
“What are you even doing here?!” she demanded.

  
“I’m the one who offered him to be a part of the invasion,” Sokka said. “It would be good for morale if the other soldiers and warriors saw someone from the Fire Nation fighting against a power that was trying to wipe out everyone else.”

  
“And I did tell you I was against what the Fire Lord is doing,” Kuwat added.

  
“I wasn’t so sure if this young man would even be welcomed on the ships at first,” Hakoda remarked thoughtfully. “But he’s proven himself to be a strong soldier. Some of the men still don’t trust him, but at least they’ll let him help us out.”

  
“I can prove myself on the battlefield,” Kuwat said. “Then they’ll know my loyalty.”

  
“No,” Sage stated, crossing her arms.

  
“What do you mean no?!” Sokka demanded. “The more soldiers we have fighting with us, the better!”

  
“Sokka.” Hakoda laid a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Let’s give these two some time to talk. We should meet with the rest of the team before the briefing begins.”

  
With a final grumble, Sokka allowed his father to guide him away, Bato and Katara trailing behind. As they left, Kuwat heaved a sigh.

  
“Why are you so against me being here, Sage? Is it because I was born in the Fire Nation?”

  
“No, of course not!” she snapped.

  
“Then what is it?!”

  
“I already told you, I don’t want any more of my friends putting their lives at risk for this war!” Sage gestured to where her friends were currently standing, greeting old acquaintances from around the world. “If I could tell them to not fight and stay behind, I would. But they all have something to fight for, something to drive them. And I can’t take that away from them.”

  
Kuwat scoffed. “And you think _I_ don’t have something to fight for?”

  
“Kuwat-”

  
“You want to know what I’m fighting for? I’m fighting for a world where I can go to foreign places and not be immediately hated or feared simply because of where I come from. I’m fighting for the future generations, so they don’t have to live in such war torn lands. I’m fighting for my children, and my children’s children, so that they can know and be amongst the other nations in peace.” Kuwat stared down at Sage, his gaze rooting her to the spot. “What are you fighting for, Sage?”

  
_Revenge_. That single word reverberated around her skull, echoing unpleasantly. As much as she wanted to deny it, that was the sole purpose that drove her. And in some distant part of her soul, Sage knew it was the wrong reason to fight. But the powerful memory of seeing her father’s spirit crystal, dark and broken on the ground before her as Goran laughed at her pain; it inspired her rage to bubble up once again, threatening to spill over and hurt anyone who dared to get in her way.

  
“Look, it doesn’t really matter.” Sage blinked, focusing back on Kuwat. “The fact of the matter is I’m here. Whether you like it or not is irrelevant. I want to help out. I want to help make things right.”

  
Sage sighed. “I know. You’re right. I’m sorry for trying to push you away.”

  
“Well, it’s kinda flattering that you care about me that much,” Kuwat remarked with a grin.

  
“Are you going to be okay during the eclipse?” she asked. “You won’t be able to Firebend at all.”

  
“After all these years, you really think I would just stick to Firebending and nothing else?” Kuwat asked in returned, gesturing to a sword he had strapped to his back. “I trained for a few years in the art of sword fighting. I’ll be just fine.”

  
“Sage, Kuwat, come on! We’re going to be starting the meeting soon.” They turned to see Aang and the others coming toward them. Sage raised an eyebrow, noting that Aang was clutching a new staff.

  
“Wow, where’d you get the staff?” she asked.

  
“Teo and his dad made it for me,” Aang said, grinning at the handcrafted wood. “A brand new glider!”

  
“With an added snack compartment,” Sokka remarked.

  
Sage chuckled, shaking her head as she and Kuwat followed the others back to the gathering. They sat at the head of the invasion force, where Sokka had a whole bunch of scrolls cluttered around him; he was supposed to guide the warriors and raise their spirits for the battle to come. However, he seemed extremely nervous to be talking in front of so many people.

  
“Don’t worry. You’ll do great,” Hakoda said to his son encouragingly.

  
Sokka took a deep breath and stood up, moving to go up the stairs of the makeshift stage.

  
“Good morning everyone- _aaah_!” Sokka tripped and fell, scattering his plans for the invasion. He quickly composed himself, though, snatching up the rolls of papers and grinning nervously at his audience. “So…uh…a-anyway as you know, today we’re invading the Fire Nation! I mean…I know you know that because otherwise, why else would you be here?” He chuckled, his nerves clearly getting the better of him as the soldiers and warriors continued to gaze up at him solemnly.

  
“Anyway, the Fire Lord’s palace is here.” Sokka hung up some of the papers only to realize he was showing the wrong map. He quickly shuffled through the various maps until he found the right one. “N-no, it’s _here_ , and…uh…there’s gonna be an eclipse today! And Aang’s gonna fight the Fire Lord a-and the Firebenders won’t have any fire to use so that’s good for us!” His speech became more and more manic, his words derailing almost as soon as he spoke them.

  
Sokka then heaved a sigh, trying to get his composure back. “I’m sorry, let me start at the beginning.” He swiftly launched into a longwinded story about how he had met Aang, going on to describe the various adventures they have faced since that day.

  
At the head of the gathering, Sage and her friends could only stare at Sokka in bemusement as he rattled on and on.

  
“Wow. When he says beginning, he means _beginning_ beginning,” Katara remarked. Next to her, Hakoda heaved a sigh and stood up, walking up to the raised stage and kindly laying a hand on Sokka’s shoulder.

  
“Thank you, Sokka,” he said with a comforting smile. “It’s okay, why don’t you take a break?”

  
Sokka obeyed, though he looked thoroughly miserable as he took his father’s vacated spot with the others.

  
“Let me just clarify a few points for everyone,” Hakoda began, his voice carrying over the gathering and effectively waking them up from their stupor. “Today is the Day of Black Sun. And I want to thank you all for your self-sacrifice and your courage. There are two steps to the invasion; a naval stage and then a land stage. To gain sea access to the Fire Nation capital we have to get past our first major obstacle here.” He pointed to a spot on the map, where a barrier could be seen separating the capital from the rest of the territory. “The Great Gates of Azulan. Next, we hit the land.” Hakoda flipped the page and showed a more detailed map of the Fire Nation capital and its harbor. “And we hit hard. We must fight past the battlements and secure the plaza tower. Once we do that, it’s up to the royal palace. At that point the eclipse will begin.”

  
“Excuse me,” one of the Earth Kingdom soldiers spoke up. “The Boulder is confused. Isn’t the point to invade _during_ the eclipse, when the Firebenders are powerless?”

  
“The eclipse only lasts eight minutes,” Hakoda explained. “Not enough time for the whole invasion. And the royal palace is heavily guarded by Firebenders. So that’s where we’ll need the eclipse’s advantage the most.”

  
“The Avatar will face the Fire Lord,” one of Hakoda’s warriors said, “But who will take on the Fire Lord’s little pet? I’ve heard stories that he is a four element bender as well; far more powerful than anything we have ever seen.”

  
Another one of the soldiers scoffed. “That’s just a tall tale! There’s no way anyone could be more powerful than the Avatar!”

  
As the gathering began to argue amongst themselves, Sage looked over at Hakoda, who was looking back at her. A silent question was in his eyes. She took a steadying breath and stood up, joining him up on the stage.

  
“If I could have your attention please,” she called out the men, who quieted down and looked up at her expectantly. “The man that the Fire Lord has on his side is named Goran. And he is capable of controlling all four elements.”

  
At this the soldiers cried out in dismay, all of them talking at once. Hakoda whistled sharply, bringing them to attention once again. “He was not born as a bender,” Sage continued. “His powers are unnatural and the result of thievery. He is strong…but, he can still be beaten. We‘re not entirely sure when he‘ll show up but if any of you should spot him, do not engage. Try to get the message to me. And I will take care of him.”

  
“When this is finished, the Avatar will have defeated the Fire Lord and Sage will have defeated Goran,” Hakoda declared. “We will have control of the Fire Nation capital, and this war will be over!”

  
Everyone stood up, cheering as their spirits were bolstered by Hakoda’s words and confidence. However, Sage could not find it in herself to join their cries of hope. All she could do was think of the battle to come. And wonder if she really could take on Goran by herself.

  
With that, the meeting broke up. Soldiers and warriors alike made their last minute preparations before filing back onto the ships. Sage and her friends all got ready as well, donning whatever armor and weapons they would need. However, all she really had was her bending and her trusty dagger. With a sardonic smile, she tucked the blade into her belt as Aqil fluttered onto her shoulder. Of course, she also had her loyal raven on her side.

  
“Hey, Sage.”

  
She turned to see Katara walking up to her, holding two water skins in her hands. “My dad saved these for you. So you can use your Waterbending when we’re at the capital.”

  
“Wow. Thanks, Katara,” Sage smiled, taking the water skins and strapping them around her body like Katara had done with hers. She then lifted generous quantities of water from the harbor, filling her skins as full as they could be.

  
“You girls ready?” Hakoda asked as he approached them.

  
“As we’ll ever be,” Katara replied.

  
“Sage, since you and Kuwat are Firebenders we’ll be relying on you guys to help stave off the enemy forces. At least until Goran makes his appearance,” he said to the young Spiritbender. Not trusting herself to speak, Sage merely nodded.

  
“I’m going to go check on Aang,” Katara said after a few moments of silence. She took off, leaving Hakoda and Sage.

  
“Well. Guess I should go ahead and get on the ship,” Sage remarked, feeling queasy all of a sudden.

  
“You’re going to do fine, Sage,” Hakoda said consolingly. “Katara and Sokka told me all about how strong and brave you are. Your father would be proud of you, you know.”

  
She fiddled with her father’s crystal, wondering how he would react to her wanting to kill someone in cold blood. “Yeah. He’d be really proud,” Sage muttered sarcastically.

  
“Don’t lose hope now. You’re almost at the end. And when you come out the other side, you’ll be even stronger than before.”

  
“How can you be so sure?” she asked, looking up at the older man.

  
“Because I see in you what I see in my children; the determination to persevere, and help those in need,” Hakoda replied. “I’m proud of them. And I’m proud of you, too.” He patted her on the shoulder before walking off to join the rest of his warriors.

  
“Hey, Sage!” Kuwat trotted up to her, grinning with excitement. Despite her worries, she couldn’t but smile back at her old friend.

  
“You’re really this excited to be attacking your own nation?” she remarked as they stepped toward the ships.

  
“I’m not attacking my nation. I’m attacking my Fire Lord,” Kuwat retorted. “There’s a difference.”

  
“Of course there is.” Sage rolled her eyes as Aqil flew over their heads, looking around at the gathering intently.

  
“Is your raven going to be okay during the battle?” Kuwat asked, peering up at the bird.

  
“He helped me during the siege at the North Pole,” Sage replied. “He’s fast enough to avoid danger if it comes his way. We’re partners.”

  
“Amazing,” he mused, still looking up. “Oh! Before I forget, I got this for you.”

  
Sage stopped, looking at Kuwat questioningly as he fished around in his pocket and drew out a beautifully crafted dagger. He held it out to her expectantly, but she could only stare at the weapon in confusion.

  
“What’s this for?” she asked.

  
“I figured you could use another weapon in your arsenal,” Kuwat shrugged, pressing the dagger into her hands. “It’s come in handy for me a few times in the past.”

  
“Well, then you should keep it. You’ll probably need it more,” Sage said, trying to give the dagger back.

  
“I’m a Firebender and a swordsman. I’ll be just fine,” he remarked, ignoring the dagger and striding past Sage to board the ship. Sage frowned, drawing the dagger out of its sheath for a moment to look at the blade before heaving a sigh and tucking it away into her belt with her old dagger.

  
A few minutes later the ships took off, their course set for the heart of the Fire Nation. Sage stood with her friends, a heavy feeling in the air. The invasion was on its way.

\- - -

Bypassing the Great Gates of Azulan was, in all honesty, rather easy. Although their initial plan to sneak through the gates via fog cover had failed, they quickly made their way into submarine vehicles that the mechanist had invented, thanks to Sokka‘s ingenious idea. Now, Sage stood inside one such vehicle, helping Katara and some other Swampbenders maneuver the subs through the water as they got closer to the beaches.

  
“You’ve really outdone yourself this time, son,” Hakoda praised Sokka.

  
“Yeah…congratulations, Sokka,” Toph grumbled as she sat against one wall of the sub, looking ill. “You managed to invent a worse way of travel than flying…”

  
Next to her, The Duke quickly took off his helmet, offering it to Toph before she puked all over the place.

  
“Well, I just came up with the idea,” Sokka remarked. “The mechanist did all the work.”

  
“Don’t sell yourself short, my boy!” the older man said. “It was your idea to use Waterbending to make the subs sink and float. Brilliant! Though…your original designs were a bit difficult to decipher.” He unrolled a paper that had some amateur drawings of the subs in their…infantile stages.

  
“Unfortunately, there is one problem I couldn’t fix,” the mechanist continued. “The subs have a limited air supply. Before we land on the beaches, we’ll need to resurface.”

  
Not long after this announcement, the Waterbenders were told to raise the subs up to the surface. As they all filed out on top of the vehicles, stretching and limbering up, Sage could see the distant outline of the beaches. Above them Aqil flew around, stretching his wings after being cramped inside a sub for the last little while.

  
Aang soon joined them after having guided Appa through the water, his expression grim. “So…this is it, huh?”

  
“Are you ready for the Fire Nation to know the Avatar is alive?” Sokka asked.

  
Aang took a steadying breath, his determination pushing through his anxiety. “I’m ready.”

  
They all gathered together for a group hug, even Kuwat after Sage had dragged him with her. Despite the heavy feeling in the air, there was a sense of peace as they stood together.

  
“I hope you kick some serious Fire Lord butt, Twinkle Toes,” Toph remarked with a grin.

  
“Everyone listen up!” Hakoda called out, making the group step back and turn toward the older man. “Next time we reach surface, it’ll be on the beaches. So stay alert, and fight smart. Now, break time’s over. Back in the subs!”

  
Sokka and Toph headed for the hatch to descend into the sub. Sage hesitated a moment, looking back at the young Avatar. “Good luck, Aang,” she said.

  
“Thanks. You too,” he replied, smiling at her. They hugged once more before she turned back with Kuwat, both of them climbing down into the sub. Sage then took up her spot with the Swampbenders; Katara would be guiding Appa through the water as Aang flew ahead to face the Fire Lord. Within minutes, Hakoda gave them the go ahead and the subs dove back into the water once more, heading swiftly toward the beaches of the Fire Nation capital.

\- - -

Zuko released his hair from its princely knot, letting the locks fall free. He unbuckled his shoulder armor, lifting the gaudy piece over his head and setting it aside. There was no fighting it anymore. He knew what he had to do.

  
And it wasn’t going to be easy.

  
Zuko walked over to his desk, smoothing out a blank piece of paper to begin writing his note. She was not going to be happy. Especially after all she had done for him, trying to help him as he struggled to fit into this life he had wanted for so long. But Zuko could lie to himself no longer. He was a different man. And he needed to make some changes.

  
After the ink had sufficiently dried, Zuko rolled up the paper and bound it with a length of ribbon. Then, he donned his cloak and set out for Mai’s house. He didn’t have to worry about stealth; the whole palace city was abandoned as the invasion drew closer. He was grateful, but at the same time he was worried.

  
He entered Mai’s house, venturing through the rooms until he found a place where she would be sure to see his note. He set the roll down on the cushions, murmuring an apology to the air. Not that it mattered.  
With nothing more for him to do, Zuko swiftly turned and left the house, heading back to the palace. There were still some things he needed to take care of before he left.

\- - -

“Everyone into position!” Hakoda called out as he peered through the periscope. “Earthbenders, into your tanks! This is going to be a rough ride.” He watched as the Earthbenders moved to do as they were commanded. He then looked toward Sage and Kuwat, who stood by the wall out of the soldiers’ way. “When the time comes, you two will be standing with our warriors. We’ll need you at the front to help draw the fire away.”

  
“Yes, sir!” they replied. Hakoda turned back to his station, watching carefully as they drew closer to the beaches. Dimly, an alarm sounded above, and the sub shook as the Waterbenders made their daring maneuvers through whatever attacks the Fire Nation was throwing at them.

  
“Ready the torpedo!” Hakoda called out. Two men loaded up the frozen missile into its slot, shutting the valve behind it. “Launch!”

  
One of the Swampbenders pushed with his arms, sending the missile flying out of its hold and toward the grates that blocked their access to the inner harbor. All around, Sage heard dim explosions as the metal was destroyed and the subs made their way through the newly opened holes with ease.

  
Hakoda dropped down from his perch, nodding to Sage and Kuwat. They followed the Water Tribe warrior down to the lower level of the sub, where the rest of the warriors were gathered. They were all suited up and armed with spears, waiting silently for the landing.

  
Sage and Kuwat made their way to the front. As she passed Sokka, she gave him a stiff nod in greeting which he returned, looking grim. The sub shuddered as the vehicle rose up through the water, breaking the surface. Sage grimaced as she heard the sounds of fireballs and missiles being hurled at them. But the subs were tough, and they all beached onto the sands within moments. Then the metal hatches opened, allowing the Earth Kingdom tanks to move forward.

  
With the barest of glances to one another, Sage and Kuwat ran forward with the other warriors, leaving the safety of the sub behind and entering the violent fray.

  
Immediately, they set to deflecting all missiles away from the soldiers. Aqil took the skies, easily dodging the flying attacks as his sharp eyes kept a lookout for Goran. Though Sage could not worry about that monster just yet.

  
Sage used her Airbending to force the deadly attacks away from the tanks while Kuwat used a combination his sword and Firebending. Behind them, she heard some of the Earthbenders use boulders from a truck that the mechanist was driving to launch the rocks toward one of the battlements, effectively rendering it useless. But there were still so many more left.

  
Appa’s roar signaled Katara’s arrival. Sage risked a quick look behind her to see the young Waterbender jumping down from the sky bison.

  
“Look out, Sage! I think we’re about to see some enemy fire!” Kuwat called out to her, drawing her attention to the entrance of the plaza tower. From within the massive doors, several Fire Nation tanks came rolling out. She groaned aloud; this was an all too familiar scene for her. “You ever go up against these things?” he asked as he ran over to her.

  
“More times than I’d care to admit,” Sage remarked. “The joints between the wheels and the tanks are their weak spots.”

  
“Think you can reach them from a distance?” Kuwat asked as he brushed aside a fireball, punching out a return attack.

  
“Of course.”

  
“Good. Then stay close to me!” With that he took off, Sage hot on his trail. Kuwat parried all the streams of fire, leaving Sage free to whip out two water tendrils and lash out at the nearest tank. As soon as her water hit the joints, she froze the liquid and drove out several ice spikes. The wheels fell away from the tank, rendering it immobile. Though that didn’t stop the Firebender housed within the metal shell from attacking.

  
Together they staved off a good portion of the enemy tanks. However, Sage couldn’t help but notice that there was an abundance of them. The ones that they weren’t currently engaged with circled around, attacking the invasion from behind as well. Several Swampbenders banded together, using water from large jugs to counter the Firebenders.

  
Aqil swooped low overhead, shrieking out to Sage. Startled, she whipped around in time to block an attack from one of the battlements. Slamming her foot into the ground, she leapt up and kicked a large boulder at the imposing structure, crushing the metal gun easily.

  
She chanced a quick look around at the battlefield. The invasion was holding its own fairly well, though the numbers on the Fire Nation’s side were overwhelming. However, slowly but surely, they were making their way toward the plaza tower. Sage only hoped they would make it before the eclipse began.

  
Just then, more Firebenders and soldiers came onto the scene riding komodo rhinos. Several Water Tribe warriors led by Hakoda pelted toward them, shouting their battle cries. She kept an eye on them, making sure they were able to handle the enemy. She was proud to see Sokka running forward bravely, slicing at one of the spears of the enemy and effectively knocking him off of the animal he had been riding.

  
Kuwat and Sage continued to counter the Firebenders and their tanks, punching a hole through their ranks for their own tanks to barrel through. A sudden explosion nearby caught their attention. One of the battlements had successfully blown up the bed of the truck that had been carrying the boulders for the Earthbenders to use. They looked around, seeing the battlements firing their missiles at their allies without remorse.

  
“We gotta do something about those battlements!” Kuwat said, swinging his sword at a spearman who tried to run at him.

  
Sage looked around again, smiling as she saw Katara, Sokka, and Hakoda leap onto to Appa and take to the sky. “Don’t worry about the battlements. Let’s just focus on these damn tanks.”

  
They charged forward, fending off the enemy soldiers with everything they had. The noise of the battle was deafening but Sage kept her focus, running with Kuwat as they took down one tank at a time. But even for all their effort, there was still an overwhelming amount of soldiers to fight past.

  
As Sage kicked out a blast of air, upending one of the enemy vehicles, Aqil swooped down near her head, cuffing at her shoulder before taking off again. She looked toward the direction he had flown and stopped dead in her tracks. There, perched on top of the plaza tower, was none other Goran himself. He seemed to not care about the battle at the moment, watching the fight with a malicious smile on his face. His eyes then flicked to hers, and for a moment they stared at one another. Then, with a sardonic bow, he leapt down from the tower and out of sight.

  
“ _Sage, look out_!”

  
She barely turned before she was tackled from behind, both she and Kuwat falling to the ground as a missile went soaring above their heads, exploding uncomfortably close by. But at least they were unharmed.

  
“What the hell, Sage, didn’t you hear me the first three times?!” Kuwat demanded as he dragged them both to their feet.

  
“Sorry! I was…distracted,” Sage said, looking back toward the tower where Goran had been. _What kind of game is he playing?_ she wondered. Why hadn’t he immediately leapt down and attacked her as soon as he saw her? Was he waiting for something? An opportune moment to attack?

  
“Sage, this isn’t the time to be distracted!” Kuwat remarked, blocking one of the Firebenders as they aimed a stream of flames toward him.

  
“Right,” she muttered, forcing her mind back on the battle at hand. As they rejoined the fight, Sage heard Appa’s roar once again. Looking up, she saw Sokka alone on the sky bison as he angled Appa down toward the ground. For a moment, her heart stuttered to a halt; had something happened to Katara and Hakoda? But Sokka’s face seemed to only hold determination, and as the sky bison touched onto the ground he turned toward the invasion force.

  
“Listen up, everyone! I want the tanks in wedge formation! Warriors and benders in the middle! We’re taking that tower and heading for the royal palace!”

  
Sage and Kuwat looked at one another before joining the rest of the invasion force, quickly doing as Sokka said. The young warrior got back in place on Appa and whipped out his sword.

  
“ _Charge_!”

  
The Earth Kingdom tanks barreled forward, their combined strength easily pushing past the enemy lines. Sage and Kuwat, along with all the other benders, lashed out at the Firebenders that tried to break through their formation. Soon, they were rolling up the steps toward the tower. Sokka had commandeered a truck full of explosives and sent it running toward the wall of the tower, the resulting explosion creating a massive hole for the invasion force the crawl through.

  
They charged forward, pushing the Fire Nation soldiers back. As they fought, Sage looked around for any sign of Goran. But wherever the madman had disappeared to, he was not nearby. Rather than that thought placating her, Sage only felt her anxiety rising. He was planning something. But what that meant for her, she could not begin to guess.


	33. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

The invasion force had halted its headlong run for the time being. The Fir Nation had dug its feet in and refused to retreat any further, creating a barrier made of benders and tanks. Well, two could play that game. The invasion had also made a barrier with their own tanks, Earthbenders and Waterbenders countering the flames of the enemy.

  
Kuwat and Sage were taking a brief break behind the shelter of the tanks. Nearby, Sokka and Bato knelt by the map of the Fire Nation palace, going over their strategy for taking the city.

  
“You’re absolutely sure you saw Goran?” Sokka asked for the umpteenth time.

  
Sage heaved an impatient sigh. “Yes, Sokka, I am sure.”

  
“And he didn’t do anything when he saw you?”

  
“No, he did not. He just looked at me and left.”

  
“That doesn’t make any sense,” Sokka mused, frowning deeply.

  
“No kidding,” Sage grumbled under her breath, earning a nudge from Kuwat.

  
“Your instincts tell you he’s planning something, right?” he asked. At her nod, he smiled grimly. “Then trust your instincts. Keep a sharp eye out for him. He’s bound to appear again. And soon.” Kuwat looked up at the sky, Sage following his gaze to a point near the bright sun. The shadow of the moon was inching closer and closer to the fiery disk. The eclipse would be starting soon.

  
“Dad!”

  
They looked around toward the tower doors, seeing Katara helping her father walk through them. Hakoda looked worse for wear, but he seemed to be okay thanks to his daughter’s healing abilities. Sokka ran over to the pair, Sage, Kuwat, and Toph following close behind.

  
“You’re on your feet again,” Sokka observed happily.

  
“Thanks to your sister,” Hakoda said. He groaned slightly as he sat down on a nearby rock. “I’m in no shape to fight, but maybe there’s some way I can help.”

  
“Everything’s going smoothly, and the eclipse hasn’t even kicked in yet,” Sokka remarked.

  
“Let’s hope our luck holds out,” Hakoda mused with a frown.

  
Sage nodded in agreement, looking over at her friends. She noticed Katara seemed to not be paying any attention to what they were saying. Instead, her eyes were glued to the sky and a look of confusion was plastered onto her face.

  
“Katara? Is something wrong?” she asked.

  
“Yeah. Is that…is that Aang?” Katara asked in return. They looked up then, seeing the glider for themselves before the young Avatar landed smoothly next to the group.

  
“Please tell me you’re here because the Fire Lord turned out to be a big wimp and you didn‘t even need the eclipse to take him down,” Sokka implored.

  
Aang sank to his knees, looking distraught. “He wasn’t home. No one was. The entire palace city is abandoned.”

  
Sokka’s eyes widened. “They knew…”

  
“It’s over,” Aang said, hanging his head. “The Fire Lord is probably long gone. Far away on some remote island where he’ll be safe during the eclipse.”

  
“No,” Sokka mused. “My instincts tell me he wouldn’t go too far. He would have a secret bunker. Somewhere he could go and be safe during a siege, but still be close enough to lead his nation.”

  
“If it’s an underground secret bunker we’re looking for, I’m just the girl to find it,” Toph remarked with a grin.

  
“The mechanist gave me this timing device,” Sokka said, taking out the small invention. “It looks like we got about ten minutes before the full eclipse. Ten minutes to find the Fire Lord and Goran.”

  
“We can still do this; we can still win the day!” Aang rallied.

  
“Wait,” Katara said, looking grim. “If they knew we were coming, it could all be a trap.”

  
“She’s right,” Kuwat added. “Maybe it would be better to use this time to get us all out of here safely.”

  
“What?!” Sage demanded. “No. There is _no_ way I’m leaving. I did not come all this way just to turn back!”

  
“Sage, we’re in this together-” Katara tried to placate her, but Sage cut in impatiently.

  
“I am not going to run away like a damned coward!” she snapped. “Goran needs to be taken down today. Not tomorrow, not a week from now, not a month from now, today!”

  
“Okay, Sage. We hear you,” Sokka assured her. “But this day is also about defeating the Fire Lord. Aang should have a say in this as well.” He looked toward the young Avatar. “What do you think, Aang?”

  
Aang looked down for a moment before glancing up at Sage. But she was resolved. No matter what they decided, she was staying. And she would not leave until Goran was dead. She couldn’t leave.

  
He stood up then, looking back toward the palace city. “I’ve got to try,” he said determinedly.

  
With that, he, Sokka, and Toph all mounted Appa and flew over the battle, heading toward the royal palace in hopes of finding the underground bunker. As for Sage, she and Kuwat charged back out onto the field; break time was over. Now they had to head up the mountain.

  
The Earth Kingdom tanks plowed forward, pushing the enemy soldiers back relentlessly. Despite this, the Firebenders kept lashing out in an effort to land some sort of attack. There were small posts situated at each turn of the mountain path, where the Firebenders could rain down their flames upon the invasion force. The Earthbenders worked together, grabbing the rocky cliff side and making the towers crumble.

  
“Retreat! Everyone move to the secondary defensive position! Retreat!” one of the commanders called out. The Fire Nation soldiers wasted no time in obeying, falling back as the tanks continued to move forward.

  
“The eclipse is only minutes away!” Bato called out. “We should be able to make it up the hill by the time it starts, and secure the entire palace by the time it’s finished!”

  
The soldiers and warriors cheered, running forward determinedly. Sage paused, looking around intently. _Where are you?_ she wondered, her sharp eyes peering in every possible hiding place she could find. As the invasion force began the last leg of the climb, a dark speck came pelting through the sky. Aqil cawed loudly, his voice carrying even over the din of the battle. He flew over Sage’s head just as a figure dropped down in front of their soldiers, a cold grin splitting his face.

  
“Ah, the mighty rebels charging forth to re-conquer their war torn world,” Goran sniped. “How cute.”

  
Sage was frozen to the spot for the barest moment. But as the soldiers around her readied to attack the man she leapt forward, putting herself between the invasion force and Goran. Not since Ba Sing Se had she been so close to the monster. And she didn’t relish the proximity any more now than she had back then.

  
“Back off Goran! This is between you and me,” Sage scowled, moving into a defensive stance.

  
Goran chuckled. “Oh don’t be so naïve. This has always been between you and me.”

  
He mirrored her stance, his satisfied smirk grating on her nerves. Their stand-off lasted only moments, but to Sage it seemed like days. She watched him intently, waiting for any kind of signal that would precede his attack. The air crackled with their coiled energy, and beneath it there was a small fissure that rippled through Sage as the eclipse began.

  
Goran lashed out, a strong stream of fire barreling toward Sage. She dug her feet into the ground and halted the attack, the force of the fire threatening to push her back. As soon as the flames dispersed, she leapt forward, kicking out her own fire, but Goran easily leapt out of the way, laughing as he did so.

  
“You want to kill me so badly? Then you’re going to have to work for it!” he taunted, jumping further away on another burst of wind.

  
His words stoked her rage, and with a feral cry she leapt after him, swinging her arms out to unleash dual funnels of fire. Goran dodged the attack, bringing up a large slab of rock and pelting it toward Sage. She punched through the stone, the debris scattering all around her and she continued to fly after Goran.

  
He was evading her attacks more than he was countering them, his manic laughter ringing through the air above the sounds of the battle below in the palace city. Sage could only lash out at him, her anger at his glee making her see red. She chased him all over the cliff side, firing element after element at this mad monster. The few times he did stop to attack her, she had to strengthen her roots so as not to be bowled over by his raw power.

  
_You will not best me_ , Sage promised fiercely as she sent a strong wave of wind flying toward Goran. _I will see you defeated. I swear it_.

\- - -

Zuko stood before the doors of his father‘s bunker, hesitating for only a moment. With a steadying breath, he pushed them open and entered.

  
“What are you doing here?” Ozai asked his son, his gaze calculating.

  
“I’m here to tell the truth,” Zuko said, his voice steady despite his heart hammering against his chest.

  
Ozai chuckled. “Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting.” He waved a hand and sent his guards out of the room, leaving him and Zuko alone.

  
“First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar. Not me.”

  
“Why would she lie to me about that?” Ozai inquired.

  
“Because the Avatar’s not dead,” Zuko declared. “He survived.”

  
“What?!”

  
“In fact, he’s probably leading this invasion,” Zuko continued, his confidence growing with every word he spoke. “He could be on his way here right now.”

  
“Get out!” Ozai demanded, standing up furiously. “Get out of my sight right now if you know what’s good for you.”

  
“That’s another thing,” Zuko said, his gaze hardening. “I’m not taking orders from you anymore.”

  
“You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!”

  
As Ozai took a step toward Zuko he grabbed at his dual swords, gripping them tightly in his hands as he stood up to his father. “Think again! I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen!”

  
Ozai stared down at his son for another moment before resuming his seat, his expression hard.

\- - -

Sage threw up a wall of rock in time to stop the strong flow of fire as it pelted toward her. With a grimace she punched into the stone, sending out as many missiles as she could at Goran. His relentless laughter told her she had not managed to pin him down.

  
With a shout of rage, she leapt out from behind the crumbling wall, shooting her arm out and readying to let loose a bolt of lightning. However, in her furious haze she had forgotten that her energy was too unbalanced now, and the resulting explosion pushed her back several feet.

  
As she jumped back up, she heard Goran’s mad laughter ringing through the air.

  
“Someone’s getting sloppy!” he taunted, leaping away from her retaliating stream of fire. Sage grit her teeth so hard it made her jaw ache, but she refused to back down. She had to destroy this monster. Once he was gone from the world, she would be at peace. She needed that peace.

  
Sage whipped out her water from the water skins on her back, streaming the liquid toward Goran. She froze the water and broke it apart into several sharp shards of ice. Goran halted in his run, spinning around and throwing his hands up. But instead of an elemental attack, the air before him shimmered and buckled, revealing the figure of a person doubled over. Sage managed to halt her attack in time, the ice inches from the person’s face.

  
“Ooh, so close,” Goran remarked, grinning widely. “And here I was hoping you wouldn’t be quick enough.”

  
Sage didn’t reply. She couldn’t. Her eyes were glued to the figure crouched before her as the ice melted away and pattered against the stone ground. There were grey streaks through her ebony locks, and she seemed to be weighed down by years of sorrow. But as she looked up at Sage, her deep brown eyes sparked with an old flame of painful hope.

  
“S-sage…? the woman asked, her voice trembling with uncertainty.

  
“…Mom?” Sage dared to ask in return. A cold chuckling ripped her away from the shock of seeing her mother, her violet gaze hardening as she looked up into the steely black orbs of Goran.

  
“Am I not the kindest man you have ever met?” he asked, stepping around her mother. “Twice we have encountered one another, and twice I have reunited you with your family!”

  
“What did you do to her?” Sage demanded, taking a step forward. “I swear to the spirits if you hurt her-”

  
“Calm yourself, girl,” Goran remarked, waving a hand. “Your mother is perfectly fine. All she wanted was to see her only child again. I was kind enough to help her out.”

  
“Sage, don’t listen to anything he says!” her mother implored. “Just get out of here! Now!”

  
“But…what about you?” The very thought of abandoning her mother all over again filled Sage with disgust. Who knew what Goran would have in store for her.

  
“I will be fine, sweetling. Knowing you are alive and well…it is enough for me.”

  
“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint, Gratia!” Goran crowed, patting her on the head.

  
“ _Get away from her_!” Sage screamed, fire spewing from her clenched fists.

  
Goran merely grinned, fisting his hand in her mother’s hair and forcing her head back. “I don’t take orders from the weak,” he sniped. “You want your mother to stay alive? Then there’s only one thing you need to do.”

  
Sage hesitated. She could see her mother’s eyes screaming at her to leave. But she couldn’t. She had already lost her father. She refused to lose her mother as well.

  
“What do you want?”

\- - -

“For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me. To accept me!” Zuko spat at his father, gripping his swords tightly. “I thought it was my honor that I wanted. But really, I was just trying to please you. _You_. My father! Who banished me just for talking out of turn! My father, who challenged me, a thirteen year old boy to an Agni Kai! How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?!”

  
“It was to teach you respect!” Ozai snapped.

  
“It was cruel! And it was wrong!”

  
“Then you’ve learned nothing!”

  
“No, I’ve learned everything!” Zuko yelled. “And I’ve had to learn it on my own! Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history. And somehow, this war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world.” He scoffed. “What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified of the Fire Nation! They don’t see our greatness; they hate us! And we deserve it. We created an era of fear in the world. And if we don’t want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness.”

  
Ozai laughed, his mocking almost palpable. “Your uncle has gotten to you, hasn’t he?” he remarked, smirking cruelly.

  
“Yes,” Zuko said, a small smile on his face. “He has. After I leave here today, I’m going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison. And I’m going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me.”

  
“Oh, that’s just beautiful,” Ozai chuckled, his smirk firmly in place. “Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure.”

  
“But I’ve come to an even more important decision.” Zuko took a steadying breath; it was time to do right by his uncle, his mother, and the world as a whole. “I’m going to join the Avatar. And I’m going to help him defeat you.”

  
“Really?” His father cocked an eyebrow. “Since you’re a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I’m powerless. You’ve got your swords; why don’t you just do it now?”

  
“Because I know my own destiny,” Zuko replied tersely. “Taking you down is the Avatar’s destiny.” He brought his swords together and sheathed them. “Goodbye.”

  
As Zuko turned to leave his father’s bunker, Ozai’s voice rang out behind him. “Coward! You think you’re brave enough to face me, but you’ll only do it during the eclipse! If you have any real courage, you’ll stick around until the sun comes out.

  
“Don’t you want to know what happened to your mother?”

  
Zuko stopped in his tracks. He turned slightly, seeing the satisfied grin on Ozai’s face. He knew it was a trick. He knew nothing good could come from what his father had to say. But…he needed to know.

\- - -

“Sage, just get out of here!” her mother begged, crying out as Goran tightened his grip on her hair.

  
“Your daughter has been an adult for years now, Gratia. If she wants to know the terms, that is entirely up to her,” Goran scolded the woman, chuckling darkly. His black eyes slid to Sage, his grin widening. “It’s simple, really. Give yourself up. No more fighting, no more cries for revenge, no more talk of killing anyone. Come with me quietly, and I can guarantee your mother will be back home, safe and sound until she grows to a ripe old age. Of course,” Goran snickered, “that couldn’t be too far away by now.”

  
“Sage, don’t do it!” Gratia continued to yell, despite Goran’s tight grip. “You have so much life ahead of you, just leave me!”

  
“You have until the end of the eclipse to make up your mind,” Goran called out to her. “Which only leaves you about a minute!”

  
Panicked, Sage glanced up at the sky. The black disc of the moon was slowly retreating, the blinding rays of the sun becoming more apparent by the second. Then, a black spec separated itself from the eclipse, flying high in the sky around the battlefield. But even that high up, Sage recognized Aqil. She quickly looked back at Goran, whose satisfied smirk threatened to boil her blood.

  
Sage closed her eyes briefly, heaving a breath and raising her hands in defeat. “Fine. You win.”

  
“Sage, no!” Gratia cried.

  
“Giving up already?” Goran taunted. “You disappoint me.”

  
Sage said nothing, her eyes trained on Goran’s every move. She kept her breathing steady and her muscles relaxed. They stared at one another for lengthening moments. She could feel the sizzling energy of the sun sliding back into the air. Soon, the Firebenders would return. And then all hell would break loose.

  
A dull flash of metal glinted behind Goran’s back. Sage narrowed her eyes and reacted with lightning reflexes. She grabbed her daggers from her belt, launching them toward Goran. Just as he made to plunge his own dagger into Gratia‘s throat Aqil swooped down upon him, cawing madly and clawing at his face.

  
As Goran fell back, momentarily distracted by the dual attacks, Sage cut around the earth that her mother knelt on, sliding the rock toward her. She quickly grabbed her mother by the arm and made her escape, not daring to look back.

  
“Sage!” her mother cried out, her gaze locked on the skies. Sage chanced a look up as well, almost stumbling at the sight of massive airships rising from behind the palace, surrounded by several war balloons.

  
“We have to keep moving, mom!” she urged her mother, tugging the older woman along behind her. Aqil suddenly darted over their heads, cawing out a warning. Sage swiftly moved her mother behind her, turning to face Goran’s attack. His flash of lightning struck the wall of stone she had erected just in time, his cackling sharp over the sound of crumbling rock.

  
Sage grabbed her mother again, running as fast as she could down the hill. Ahead, she saw the invasion force retreating. A rocky overhang popped out from the cliff, shielding the soldiers and warriors from the bombs that the airships dropped. As the ships floated away, she and her mother skidded to a halt next to the others, gasping for breath.

  
“Sage!” Kuwat exclaimed, running over to her. “Are you okay?”

  
“Fine…I’m fine…” she managed to say, her lungs burning from her run. She turned to her mother, making sure she was okay as well. “What about you guys? What about-”

  
“It was a trap,” Sokka interrupted tersely. “They’ve known about the invasion for months!”

  
Sage ran a hand through her hair, berating herself for a fool. Of course they would have known. It should have been obvious from the beginning. She looked out toward the harbor, frowning as she saw the airships drifting further away. “Why aren’t they turning around to attack us again?” she wondered aloud.

  
“They’re headed for the beach,” Aang said, frowning for a moment until horror struck. “They’re going to destroy the submarines!”

  
“How are we all going to escape?” Sokka asked.

  
“We’re not.” They turned toward Hakoda, who was being supported by Bato.

  
“Then our only choice is to stand and fight,” Sokka declared, looking determined. “We have the Avatar and we have a Spiritbender; we could still win!”

  
“Yes, we could still win. On another day,” Hakoda remarked, standing up straighter. “You kids have to leave. You have to escape on Appa together.”

  
“What?!” Sage demanded.

  
“We can’t leave you behind!” Katara added, running up to her father. “We won’t leave _anyone_ behind!”

  
“You’re our only chance in the long run,” Hakoda insisted. “You and Sokka have to go with Aang and Sage somewhere safe. It’s the only way to keep hope alive.”

  
“The youngest of our group should go with you,” Bato said. “The adults will stay behind and surrender. We’ll be prisoners, but we’ll all survive this battle.”

  
“I have some experience with Fire Nation prisons,” Haru’s father said. “It’s not going to be easy. But we’ll get by.”

  
“They’re at the beach already!” Sokka called out. They all turned watching with grim faces as the airships unleashed their bombs upon the subs. In one violent act, their means of escape was destroyed.

  
Sage looked back at her friends as they all prepared to leave. A delicate hand on her shoulder distracted her, and she turned to look at her mother.

  
“Hakoda,” Sage said, going up to the older man. “Please, let my mother leave on Appa as well. She doesn’t belong in this world; this war has nothing to do with her!”

  
“Your mother?” Hakoda asked in surprise. Her friends looked around as well, but Sage kept her gaze on the Water Tribe warrior. He nodded his assent. “Of course. She should go with you kids.”

  
As the youngest in the group said their goodbyes, Sage stood off to the side with her mother. After all these years, after all the things she had gone over and over in her mind that she would say if she ever saw her mother again now she could only stay silent, looking down at the ground in shame.

  
“Sage,” Gratia said, laying a tender hand on her cheek. It was that gentle touch that broke her.

  
“I...am…s-so sorry, mom,” she said softly, her throat tightening as she tried in vain to hold back her tears. “I should never have left you. I abandoned you f-for the stupid idea that papa was s-still alive. It…it’s all my fault…you must hate me so much-”

  
“Hush, sweetling,” Gratia said gently yet firmly. “I have never once blamed you for what you did. Nor have I ever hated you. I was sad that you were gone. And I never thought I would get to see my little girl again.” She gave a watery smile, drawing her daughter into a hug. “But you’re here. And you’re so strong and brave. Your father would be so proud of you.”

  
Sage relished the touch of her mother, soaking in as much of her love as she could. She glanced up at the sky as Aqil swooped overhead, circling around until the two women broke away from one another. Then, he settled onto Sage’s shoulder, his gaze grim. She sighed, stroking his ebony feathers.

  
“Go with them, Aqil,” she ordered softly. After a moment of hesitation her raven took off, landing again on the sky bison’s saddle.

  
Sage led her mother over to Appa, where the rest of her friends sat. She stepped back slightly, creating a stage where her mother stood and raising it up to the saddle. Once Gratia had joined the others, Sage lowered the stone back into the ground. Then, she turned her back and walked away.

  
“Sage, what are you doing?!” Kuwat demanded, grabbing her by the arm. “Go with the others!”

  
“No,” she said, shaking off his hand. “The Fire Lord won’t bother with following Aang so soon. But Goran will if I go with them. I cannot let that happen.”

  
“Sage, be reasonable!” Sokka called out to her. “If you stay behind it’ll be suicide!”

  
“Get out of here before it’s too late!” she snapped back at him.

  
“We’re not leaving you behind!” Aang declared determinedly.

  
“You don’t have a choice,” Sage said. Hating herself for it, she lashed out at Appa with a stream of fire, the flames uncomfortably close to the sky bison. He roared in panic, taking off into the sky to get away from the flames as his passengers cried out in shock and dismay.

  
Without wasting another minute Sage leapt down the mountainside, ignoring the shouts of Hakoda and Kuwat. She focused all her energy on trying to figure out where Goran might be hiding, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

  
When she got to the destroyed plaza tower he dropped down in front of her, chuckling maliciously.

  
“You are disgustingly predictable,” he remarked, folding his hands behind his back.

  
“It’s just you and me now,” she hissed, shifting into a defensive position. “You can’t use anyone against me.”

  
“How is it you can survive all these years alone and _still_ be so naïve?” Goran asked, shaking his head as he clicked his tongue. “Using your loved ones against you was merely a ploy. I knew your little heroine instincts would kick in and you’d send all the powerful benders and warriors away for their own safety. You think you’re strong enough to face me alone.” Goran laughed, his teeth glinting in the sunlight. “You haven’t even begun to see the power I possess.”

  
He raised a hand and snapped his fingers. Immediately throngs of Fire Nation soldiers came onto the scene, swiftly surrounding her. Sage’s eyes darted around at the mass of soldiers, all of them targeting her.

  
“The eclipse is over, Sage,” Goran declared in a carrying voice. “The invasion force has surrendered, and your little friends have run away with their tails between their legs. You are a single Spiritbender facing down the might of the Fire Nation. So, let’s try this again, shall we? You can surrender peacefully and no harm will come to you, or you can try and fight your way to freedom. What will it be?”

  
Sage hesitated. There were so many soldiers, and it was a long way to the beaches. And even if she made it…the cold look in Goran’s eyes told her that he would not stop hunting her until she was under his control.

  
She took a deep breath, steadying her nerves and gathering as much inner strength as she had. Then, she stomped her foot into the ground, creating a quake that radiated from her position outward, startling the soldiers for a brief moment.

  
But that was all she needed. Sage leapt to the side, dodging several streams of fire. She kicked out, a wide arcing slice of wind flying toward several of the Fire Nations soldiers. They fell back, only to be swiftly replaced by more soldiers who took aim and shot their fireballs at the young Spiritbender.

  
Sage jumped into the air, catapulting to the other side of the battle field. As soon as her feet touched the ground she lashed out, taking her water from the water skins and freezing the liquid into icy shards. She sent the spikes flying toward the soldiers, following up with several fireballs of her own.

  
While some of them blocked her attacks, more soldiers poured out to unleash their might upon her. Sage managed to dodge most of the missiles, but stray spears and flames still found their target despite her best efforts. Wherever she went, there were soldiers there to push her back. All around her was wall after wall of war hardened faces, their attacks brutal and relentless.

  
Suddenly, Sage was pelted from behind. She fell forward, groaning as her back flared with pain. But she pushed past the sensation and shot back up to her feet, turning to face whoever had knocked her down. A low gasp of despair escaped her lips as she saw several Dai Li agents sliding down the embankment, poised to attack her further.

  
With a roar of fury Sage spun her hands around, creating a large sphere of fire surrounding her. She pushed out her hands, the flames spinning in all directions and pushing the enemy back several paces. She leapt into the air, intent on breaking away from this madness. A shard of rock came flying at her, grabbing her wrist and pinning her to the nearest wall. Sage wrenched herself free of the snare, kicking out a wave of wind to push back the Fire Nation forces once again.

  
But she was tiring. There simply too many soldiers, too many attacks coming at her again and again and again. But Sage refused to give up. She had come too far. Goran needed to pay for what he had done. Yet there he was, standing in the background and grinning with joy as his minions attacked the young Spiritbender, knocking her down every time she dared to get back up.

  
Her back slammed against a wall, her weak and exhausted body slumping down to the ground. Sage tried to force her limbs to move, to get back up and keep fighting. But she couldn’t. She was done.

  
She heard another snap and the attacks ceased all at once. Footsteps started walking toward where she knelt, coming closer and closer until they were mere feet away. There they stopped, and with a grimace Sage looked up into the grinning face of Goran.

  
“A valiant effort. Really,” he remarked. “You fight with so much passion. But you have no direction, nothing to work toward. Pity.” Goran shrugged and turned, walking away again.

  
“Coward!” Sage shouted angrily. Goran stopped in his tracks but did not turn. “You claim to be so great, yet you have your little puppets do all the dirty work for you! What’s the matter? Afraid I’ll beat you?”

  
Goran’s shoulders shook as he laughed. He turned back to Sage, a malicious glint in his black eyes. “You haven’t the faintest idea of what you’ve gotten yourself into, girl,” he hissed. He raised a hand toward her, his grin plastered onto his face.

  
Sage gasped as her limbs moved out of her control, twisting and contorting in a way she could not have managed on her own. Goran forced her to her feet, and though she struggled against it he had a tight hold on her muscles.

  
“H-how is this p-possible?!” Sage gasped.

  
“A kindly old lady gave me a free lesson some years ago,” Goran remarked, pushing with his hand. Sage grunted as her back slammed against the wall once again, held there by his grip.

  
“B-but…it’s not-”

  
“Come now, Sage. Who needs the sun or the moon when we have these wonderful spirit crystals?” Goran chuckled and gestured with his other hand. Next to him, the air shimmered and revealed five metallic braces, small spikes lining the inside. And surrounding each of them was a thin, dark energy that twisted and churned much like Goran’s crystal did. Sage found her eyes drawn to the braces, panic like she had never felt before engulfing her senses. But she was still pinned to the wall by Goran’s Bloodbending.

  
“My my, is that fear I see in your eyes?” Goran taunted. “You don’t even know what these are, but you know enough that you are right to be afraid.” He gestured with his hand again, and the braces started floating toward her. In her mind, Sage was screaming and kicking and flailing. But outwardly, only the barest twitching of her limbs gave away her struggle. Her eyes bugged out the closer the braces got to her. They separated, one of them drifting closer and closer to her exposed neck. Then, once it was mere inches from her skin, Goran halted the brace.

  
“Do you feel it, Sage?” he asked quietly. “That raw power? All that is, was, and will ever be. Such a glorious gift. You could have been spared this torment. You should have swallowed your pride and gone quietly with us. Your demise wouldn’t have been so painful. But then again,” Goran grinned as he laughed softly, “neither would it have been so much fun.”

  
The metal brace closed the final distance, molding against her skin in a sickly embrace. As soon as the spikes pierced her flesh, Sage saw white. A fissure of agony wracked her body. Her very spirit felt like it was being burned, ripped apart by acidic claws. Her blood boiled and her muscles tore as she tried to blindly dig at the brace. But it was fused with her skin, her energy. The sickness dripped into her chi, tainting her spirit with its darkness.

  
It was too much for her to handle. Sage could only be swept away by the pain until she was overcome, falling into emptiness.


	34. The Nightmare Begins

The Nightmare Begins

The Western Air Temple, like all the other temples, was careworn and in a state of disarray. And yet, it still held the tranquility that marked the Air Nomads of decades past.

  
“So different from the Northern Air Temple,” Teo remarked as the group looked around at the ruins. The unique upside down structure of the Western Air Temple was indeed different, built right into the precarious cliff side. “I wonder if there are any secret rooms!”

  
“Let’s go check it out!” Haru suggested, running off to explore. Teo and The Duke followed the young Earthbender, eager to see all there was to see. Aang made to tag along, but he was quickly halted by Katara.

  
“You guys go,” she called out to the three boys. “I think we need to talk about some things.”

  
“Why can’t I go?” Aang asked, watching miserably as the others disappeared to have fun.

  
“We need to decide what we’re going to do now,” Katara said. “And since you’re the Avatar, maybe you should be a part of this.”

  
Aang heaved a sigh and moved to sit with the other two. “Fair enough. So…what‘s the new plan?”

  
“Well, if you ask me, the new plan is the old plan!” Sokka remarked. “You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes.”

  
“How is he supposed to do that when his Firebending teacher is missing?” Toph asked, crossing her arms.

  
“Toph! Keep your voice down!” Katara scolded the younger girl, looking over to the other side of the platform where Gratia stood. She had been silent since they had left the Fire Nation capital, and she was now looking around at the ruins with a detached air.

  
“Sorry,” the young Earthbender apologized sheepishly.

  
“I can wait for Sage to come back,” Aang remarked. “And then we can resume my training!”

  
Sokka and Katara looked at one another hesitantly. “Look, Aang, I know she was your teacher,” Katara began. “But…maybe you should come up with another person to teach you. F-for the time being.”

  
“How is that even going to be possible?” he demanded. “Where am I supposed to find another Firebending teacher?”

  
“We could look for Jeong Jeong,” she suggested.

  
“Yeah, right. Like we’ll ever run into _Jeong Jeong_ again,” Aang muttered.

  
“Who’s-? Oh never mind,” Toph remarked. “If it’s important I’ll find out.”

  
“Look, Sage will come back soon. I know it,” Aang said confidently. “And when she does, I’ll tell her I’m ready to learn how to make fire.”

  
Sokka heaved a sigh. “Aang, I don’t think you should put too much hope in her coming back.”

  
“Sokka-”

  
“Katara, he needs to hear this,” he cut over his sister impatiently. “Sage is our friend, but she chose to stay behind. She knew what the consequences were. And I don’t think she’s going to come back any time soon.”

  
“Sage is my Firebending teacher,” Aang declared, snatching up his staff. “I’ll wait for her to come back. In the meantime, why don‘t we take a nice tour around the temple?” He unfurled his glider, taking off into the sky with Momo close behind him.

  
There was a moment of silence before Sokka stood up, shaking his head. “Come on, guys. We need to talk some sense into him.”

  
“Oh joy,” Toph grumbled, hopping down from her perch and following Sokka as he went up to Appa. Katara trailed behind, stopping when she saw Gratia still standing where they had left her. She hesitated a moment before walking up to the older woman, a kind smile on her face.

  
“Is there anything we can do for you, Gratia?” Katara asked. “Anything you need to be more comfortable?”

  
Gratia didn’t reply at first, seeming to be lost in her thoughts. “This temple reminds me of the old steeples back where I come from,” she remarked softly. “So much history in one place. And not all of it good.” She turned to Katara, her gaze full of sorrow even as she smiled lightly. “You all have been very kind to me. I appreciate it.”

  
“Of course,” Katara assured her. “We’re happy to help. Your daughter is a good friend of ours.”

  
“Yes,” Gratia said, turning back to look out at the scenery. “She is very fortunate to have found friends like you in this world.” She took a deep breath, opening her clenched hands to reveal her late husband’s spirit crystal. “She must have dropped this in my pocket…before…”

  
“What does it mean?” Katara asked, afraid of the answer.

  
Gratia gave a short chuckle, turning back to gaze at the young Waterbender. “It means your friend should try and find a new teacher.”

\- - -

Voices. Dull and garbled. They molded together like a wave of sound, so confusing and incomprehensible. Every breath drawn was labored, as if a massive weight was resting on her body. Or perhaps it _was_ her body that had become too heavy. A sluggish feeling churned within her veins, making her nauseous. But she couldn’t gather the energy to vomit. All she could do was lay there, caught in this tide of dizziness and pain.

  
Then, there was a sharp slap to her face.

  
Sage groaned, trying to open her eyes. When did her eyelids become so heavy? And why was the light so bright? A hand grabbed her face, making her whine at the pressure.

  
“Wake up, sleepy head,” a voice called to her. But they sounded so far away. And she didn’t want to obey. Something within her gnarled soul told her she should not obey.

  
The hand shook her violently, making her head swim from the harsh sensation. It was too much. Sage leaned as far as she could to the side, spewing up the contents of her stomach. A noise of disgust reached her ears, and the hand let her go abruptly.

  
“Oh come now, girl. If you can’t handle being bonded with the braces, then you’re not going to last nearly as long as I hoped you would.”

  
That voice. Its self-satisfied tone sent a small shiver of anger running through her sluggish veins. With a massive effort Sage hauled herself upright, leaning against a wall to keep herself in place. Then, taking a deep breath, she forced her eyes open.

  
The light was still so bright. Everything was a mishmash of shapes and colors, all oozing together to form a sickly blend. Something in front of her moved, coming closer. The light glinted off of teeth that were too sharp for a normal mouth. Sage would have scowled if she had had the energy for it.

  
“W-wha…want…me…?” she tried to form a coherent sentence, but it was like her mouth was stuffed with koala sheep wool. Not to mention her throat killed her to try and make any sound. Why was that?

  
“Don’t worry yourself, girl. You’re in a safe place. Well…safe for everyone else, that is.” Goran chuckled, the sound grating against her ears. “The Fire Lord has commissioned me to…persuade you to join him. A girl of your talents would be beneficial for his reign.” She heard him step closer again, his rough hand grabbing her face and pulling it up so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. This close, she could see they were not the pitch black she had come to think they were, but a dark swirl of colors that mimicked the energy surrounding the braces. “However, you and I both know you would sooner die than join the Fire Lord’s cause. And, to be perfectly honest, I don’t blame you. He’s very full of himself.”

  
Goran chuckled once again, shaking her head side to side. “But in any case, I have promised to do my very best with you. Unfortunately, I will not be able to succeed. And you will perish in a tragic accident. But don’t worry; I will make sure your spirit crystal finds a good home.”

  
He let her go, her head falling back against the wall with a dull thunk. Sage closed her eyes, too weak to keep them open any more. She heard Goran walk several paces away before stopping.

  
“I will be kind and allow you to rest for a little longer. But soon, our fun will begin. You will eat and drink once a day. Be grateful that it is even that much.” He continued on his way, taking the maddening light with him, and then there was the clanking sound of a metal door closing that rang too loudly for her comfort.

  
Then, all there was was the silence. Sage slumped over onto her side, her body shaking from the pain that was mounting every moment she was awake. But she could not fall back into unconsciousness. This time, she would have face her reality.

\- - -

Zuko saw the group flying through the air, chasing after the Avatar as he soared around on his glider. Even after all his attempts at trying to find the right words to say what he needed to say to them, he felt ill prepared. They landed on the platform, gathering together and talking about exploring the temple. Zuko took a deep breath and stepped forward. This was going to be even harder than confronting his father.

  
The sky bison turned at the sound of his approach, his dark eyes appraising him calmly. The others looked around as well, their faces betraying their shock, quickly followed by anger and suspicion.

  
“Hello. Zuko here,” Zuko greeted, trying to come off as non-threatening. He grimaced inwardly as the group shifted into defensive positions, readying to attack at the slightest provocation. Despite this, he forced himself to continue. “I saw you guys flying around, so I just…thought I’d wait for you here.”

  
Suddenly the sky bison stepped up to him, roaring loudly. Before Zuko could react the beast licked him. He forced himself to stay still, allowing the bison to show its affection. Even if all he had done was set the animal free.

  
He wiped away the slobber, needing to continue with his mission. “I know you must be surprised to see me here.”

  
“Not really, since you followed us all over the world,” the Water Tribe boy remarked, glaring at him.

  
“Right…” Zuko muttered. “Well, uh…anyway. Wh-what I wanted to tell you about is that I’ve changed. And I, uh, I’m good now. And…well, I think I should join your group. Oh! And I can teach Firebending. To you,” Zuko directed this at the young Avatar, whose gaze was as steely as his friends. There was a moment of awkward silence, where he tried to think of something more to say. “See, I, uh-”

  
“You wanna _what_ now?!” the Earthbender exclaimed incredulously.

  
“You can’t possibly think that _any_ of us would trust you, can you?!” the Waterbender added, her rage palpable. “I mean, how stupid do you think we are?!”

  
“Yeah! All you’ve ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang!” her brother chimed in.

  
“I’ve done some good things!” Zuko insisted, trying to sway their opinion of him. “I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I sent him free! That’s something!”

  
At this, the bison gave Zuko another friendly lick. He was torn between feeling exasperated and feeling grateful that the animal was backing up his claim.

  
“Appa does seem to like him,” the Earthbender remarked.

  
“He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I’m not buying it!”

  
Zuko sighed. “I can understand why you wouldn’t trust me. And I know I’ve made some mistakes in the past-”

  
“Like when you attacked our village?!”

  
“Or when you stole my mother’s necklace and used it to track us down and capture us?!”

  
“Look…I admit I’ve done some awful things,” Zuko said. “I was wrong to try and capture you, and I’m sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you-”

  
“Wait! _You_ sent Combustion Man after us?!” the Water Tribe boy demanded, furious.

  
Mentally, Zuko kicked himself for revealing that bit of information. That was the last thing this group needed; more reasons to distrust him. “Well, that’s not his name but-”

  
“Oh, _sorry_. I didn’t mean to insult your friend!”

  
“He’s not my friend!” Zuko snapped.

  
“That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!” the Earthbender yelled.

  
Zuko closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his footing. When he opened them again, his gaze fell on the young Avatar. “Why aren’t you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me.”

  
It was his last hope. Zuko couldn’t think of anything else he could do to sway them. He waited in tense silence as the group looked at one another. Then the Avatar sighed, his gaze hard and unforgiving.

  
“There’s no way we can trust you after everything you’ve done,” he declared. “We’ll never let you join us.”

  
“You need to get out of here. Now!” the Waterbender demanded.

  
Zuko clenched his jaw. He couldn’t give up. Not now. “I’m trying to explain I’m not that person anymore!” he yelled, his desperation growing.

  
“Either you leave, or we attack,” the Water Tribe boy threatened.

  
“If you won’t accept me as friend,” Zuko said, dropping to his knees in defeat, “then maybe you’ll take me as a prisoner.”

  
“No, we _won’t_!” The Water Tribe girl lashed out, her Waterbending sending Zuko sprawling onto his back several feet away. When he looked up, they were all glaring down at him mercilessly. “Get out of here and don’t come back. And if we ever see you again…well, we better not see you again!”

  
Zuko hung his head, getting up and walking away. He had failed this time. But he wasn’t going to give up. No matter how long it took, no matter how much he would have beg and plead, he would do whatever it took to get into their good graces.

  
As Zuko returned to his little camp, drying himself off from the Waterbender’s attack, he found himself confused. He had expected to see Sage among the group. But she had not been there. And he didn’t recall seeing her on the bison as the Avatar and his friends flew away after the failed invasion. But he knew without a doubt she had been a part of the siege.

  
Zuko knelt by his campfire, his brow furrowed as he pondered what might have happened to the Spiritbender.

\- - -

  
The breeze was cool and refreshing. The lush scent of the grass and wild flowers tickled her nose. She shook her head, trying not to get lost in the sensations. It had to be a dream, she knew. Her mind was trying to protect her from what was happening in her physical world. But despite her worry, Sage let herself bask in the peaceful atmosphere. Why shouldn’t she, after all? Peace had not come very often for her in the past few years. She would take what she could get.

  
“Sage!”

  
She frowned, trying to open her eyes. That voice sounded so familiar…

  
“Sage, come on!”

  
Another voice, laughing gleefully with all the innocence of childhood.

  
“You can’t catch us!”

  
_Oh really?_ Sage found herself thinking with an inward smirk. She finally managed to open her eyes, sitting up and looking around at the serene landscape before her. The lush green fields dotted with wild flowers lay beneath an azure sky, pure and true with not a cloud in sight. To her right, down a squat hill, several children ran, laughing and shrieking as they played. One of them stopped and turned, waving their hand energetically.

  
“Come on, slow poke! Last one there is a rotten Outlander!”

  
The others laughed, running as fast as they could toward the forests beyond the fields. Sage stood up on shaky legs, unable to believe it. She was home. After all these years she was back in her own world, and her friends were waiting for her as if not a single day had gone by.

  
Letting out a strangled laugh Sage took off down the hill, eager to play with her friends. They were nearly at the forest’s edge, giggling to one another as they debated what game they would play today.

  
Suddenly, thunder rumbled through the air. The blue skies turned black, the peaceful veil torn apart as the earth crumbled beneath her feet. Sage stumbled, managing to stay upright. But ahead of her, her friends were not so lucky. The ground opened up, red hot magma spewing up from within the depths of the earth. The children all cried out, shrieking for help. Sage lashed out her arms, trying to close up the cracks in the ground. But nothing happened. She was powerless.

  
Tendrils of an oozing dark substance bubbled up from beneath Sage, reaching out with its sickly arms to latch onto her wrists and ankles. She fought against the liquid, but it was too strong for her to break free. Another tendril rose up, swiftly wrapping around her neck. She had no choice but to watch as her friends were consumed by the earth’s fire, their screams for help going unheeded.

  
“ _No_!” Sage cried out, fighting against the ooze. It only tightened its grip, a foul energy coursing through her veins and making her weaker by the moment. She started sinking, slowly being consumed by the poisonous muck.

  
_“You can’t fight forever…”_ something hissed in her ears, low and reverberating through her bones. _“You will fall…”_

  
Sage panicked, struggling and fighting with everything she had. But the more the fought, the faster she sunk. Before long, she was enveloped by the ooze, her sight going dark even as the voice continued to hiss to her.

  
She jolted, sitting up and staring blindly into space. Her breath was ragged, and her skin slick with cold sweat. Sage blinked several times, trying to figure out where she was. Her flesh crawled, remembering all too clearly the tendrils of dark ooze that had been clinging to her moments before. Tentatively she ran her hands over her arms, jerking away when she connected with one of the metal braces encircling her wrist. Someone chuckled nearby, their tone all too familiar to Sage by now.

  
“Remarkable,” Goran mused, his footsteps approaching her cell. “The effects are far more potent than I would have thought possible.”

  
“What…what are you…talking…about…?” Sage muttered, wincing as her throat tried to work around the barbs that pierced her flesh.

  
“You know, of all the Spiritbenders I have had the privilege of working with you have been the most difficult,” Goran remarked. “I even sunk so low as to hire a bumbling assassin to get to you! Useless idiot.”

  
He shook his head in dark amusement. “The other Spiritbenders would struggle, of course,” he continued. “But they all fell in the end. And the end did not take long at all to come. But _you_ …” He laughed, the sound raising the hairs on the back of Sage’s neck. “You have been something else. And here I was thinking your father was the most difficult Spiritbender I had ever faced. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

  
Sage frowned in the darkness, her head swimming from the toxic energy that was being pumped through her system.

  
“But then, my associate provided me with the perfect solution,” Goran continued. “Those braces. Feel how they stifle your energy? How they seep into your veins and sap all the willpower out of you? You are completely at my mercy, limp and compliant. Although I must say, it does take some of the fun out of the struggle.” He heaved a longsuffering sigh. “Well, I can adjust.”

  
Sage scowled, her anger sizzling beneath her lethargy. She would not lie down and let this monster control her. She would not go out begging and pleading for mercy. If he wanted some excitement, then that was precisely what he was going to get.

  
Her energy flared, battling with the sickness that fought to keep it under control. Sage’s limbs shook as she tried to summon her bending, to lash out at this madman and force him to his knees. She could feel her energy struggling, clawing up her spine and down through her arms, rushing to freedom.

  
There was a loud spark, and Sage’s vision went white as the poisonous energy rose up and smothered her own. She went rigid on the ground, shaking from the agony that laced her very bones. It lasted all of a matter of seconds, but to her it felt like eons.

  
As suddenly as the attack happened it disappeared, leaving her gasping for breath and tasting blood. She must have bitten her tongue during the shocks.

  
Goran’s gleeful laughter rang out in the room, reverberating off of the stone walls. “ _Yes_!” he exclaimed. “That is _exactly_ what I am talking about! You will be the glorious finale to my long awaited rise to power. Once I have your crystal’s energy, I will be unstoppable.”

  
He chuckled again, his footsteps pacing away until he left the room, the door clanging shut behind him. Sage grimaced, laying her head against the blissfully cool stone. This was going to be a long fight. But she was determined not to give in.

  
As if in answer to her willpower, her braces crackled threateningly. A wave of dizziness overtook her, and she fell back into oblivion once more.

\- - -

Zuko approached the group once again. This time, he felt far more confident that they would reach some kind of understanding. Despite his mistakes, he had tried to do everything he could to fix them. Going against the mental Firebender had been tough, but he had stood his ground. And now, thanks to the Avatar and his friends, he was no longer a threat to anyone.

  
“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…thanks, Zuko,” Aang said.

  
“Hey, what about me?” Sokka remarked. “I did the boomerang thing.”

  
“Listen,” Zuko began, stepping forward. “I know I didn’t explain myself very well yesterday. I’ve been through a lot in the past few years. And it’s been hard. But I’m realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now no one can give you your honor. It’s something you earn for yourself. By choosing to do what’s right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny to help you restore balance to the world.”

  
Zuko turned to the young Earthbender, bowing respectfully. “I’m sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a Firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don’t hurt people unintentionally.”

  
“I think you are supposed to be my Firebending teacher,” Aang said, stepping forward. “When I first tried to learn Firebending, I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to Firebend again. Even when Sage tried to teach me, I was too afraid. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love.” Aang took a breath, bowing to Zuko. “I’d like you to teach me.”

  
Zuko smiled, bowing in return. “Thank you. I’m so happy you’ve accepted me into your group.”

  
“Not so fast,” Aang said, looking stern. “I still have to ask my friends if it’s okay with them.” He turned back to the others. “Toph, you’re the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?”

  
“Go ahead and let him join,” she remarked with a shrug. “It’ll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet.”

  
“Sokka?”

  
“Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord,” Sokka said. “If you think this is the way to do it, then I’m all for it.”

  
“Katara?”

  
Zuko swallowed nervously, the icy glare of the Waterbender boring into him. There wasn’t an ounce of forgiveness, not even a flicker like there had been in the others. After a tense moment, she sighed. “I’ll go along with whatever you think is right.”

  
Zuko let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He had done it. He gotten into the group. There was still a long road ahead of him, to gain their trust. But he would do it. For the sake of the world, he would succeed.

  
He gathered his belongings and followed Sokka through the temple until they stopped at a small, cozy little room. It was shabby, but it would be infinitely better than sleeping on the ground.

  
“So, here you go. Home sweet home,” Sokka remarked as Zuko stepped past him and into the room. “I guess…you know…for now. Unpack. Lunch…soon. Uh…welcome aboard?”

  
“Thanks,” Zuko replied with a small smile. “Can I ask you something?”

  
Sokka turned back, his expression wary. “Sure,” he said.

  
“Aang mentioned that Sage had been teaching him Firebending,” Zuko began, setting down his pack. “If that’s the case, then why isn’t she here to continue his training?”

  
Sokka didn’t say anything for a moment, looking grim. “She stayed behind after the invasion to hold off Goran,” he said. “We haven’t heard anything from her since.” With that he turned and left the doorway.

  
Zuko frowned, rummaging through his pack until he found the small painting of his uncle. He knew Sage wouldn’t be dead. Not yet. Goran’s game would be far more drawn out than simply offing her in one fell swoop. Although, being at the mercy of someone like him wasn’t exactly a better fate.

  
He sighed, setting his uncle’s picture down on the small table next to the bed. Somehow, someway, Zuko would find her. And he knew her friends would help out, too. He just hoped they could get to her in time.

  
Just then, he heard someone in the doorway. He stood, smiling pleasantly, but his expression fell at the cold rage that boiled in Katara’s eyes.

  
“You might have everyone else here buying your… _transformation_ ,” she hissed, stalking forward. “But you and I both know you struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now; you make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, then you won’t have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I will make sure your destiny ends, right then and there. _Permanently_.”

  
She turned on her heel, stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Zuko sighed, sitting back down on the bed. This was going to be a very long road to redemption.


	35. Madness

Madness

Sage jerked out of the nightmarish vision that had engulfed her senses, her chest heaving as she tried to gulp in massive amounts of air. She had hardly had a moment’s rest before she was sent to various hells. They seemed so real, but she always found herself back in her cell after the visions had abated. This time around she had witnessed the demise of Aang and the others, their whole world engulfed in fire as the Fire Lord laughed victoriously.

  
“My my, that was an interesting experience,” Goran mused thoughtfully as Sage struggled to regain her composure.

  
“Why…the hell…do you…keep…sending…me…those visions…?” Sage sputtered, forcing the pain in her throat away in favor of her anger. She clung to the feeling every chance she got; it gave her strength, and the will to fight this monster.

  
“I’m not the one controlling what you see in your mind,” Goran remarked with an unpleasant chuckle. “That would be Erebus.”

  
“…Who?”

  
“My associate,” he sighed, pacing slowly along the outside of her cage. “A more twisted mind you could never find. Through his good grace, Erebus has entrusted me with the demise of this world and the next.”

  
Sage frowned, her nausea making it hard to think straight. “But…how-?”

  
“You Spiritbenders are not the only ones with access to the Spirit World, girl,” Goran cut over her impatiently.

  
“A spirit…” Sage muttered under her breath in disbelief. “A spirit…has been… _helping_ you?”

  
“Tut, tut. Save your energy,” Goran scolded with a chuckle. “You’ll need it if you’re so keen on resisting me and the Fire Lord.”

  
“You don’t…scare me…” Sage hissed, glaring blindly in the direction of Goran’s voice. Since his first visit, he had left all source of light outside her cell, leaving her in a perpetual darkness.

  
At this he burst out laughing, the sound sharp against her sensitive ears. “Oh, that is rich!” he giggled. “You’re terrified to even close your eyes! Because you know what awaits you in the darkness of your mind. And I am the one who put the tools on you to make that fear a reality. Every hope, every dream you carry inside you can and will be twisted to become your darkest nightmares. But don’t despair.” Goran stepped closer, his fingers tapping the metal bars of her cell. “I can make this all go away. All you have to do is give up. Submit to me.”

  
Sage snarled, throwing herself against the bars with a spurt of rage. “Fuck you!” she spat. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her braces sparked once again, sending rivers of searing agony running though her veins. She fell back against the floor, desperately clawing at the metal chains, trying to rid herself of their oppression. But it was all for naught.

  
Goran laughed again, walking away as Sage’s torture subsided. A door slammed, signaling his departure. Weakly, Sage sat up and scooted back against the wall. _I’ll find a way out…_ she promised herself. _Or die trying._

\- - -

“I know you’re nervous. But remember, Firebending in and of itself is not something to be feared.”

  
Aang heaved a sigh. “Okay. Not something to fear.”

  
“But if you don’t respect it, it will eat you up and spit you out like an angry komodo rhino!” Zuko snapped. At that Aang recoiled, his anxiety clear on his face. “Now, show me what you got. Any amount of fire you can make.”

  
Aang took a deep breath, composing himself as best he could. He shifted his stance and pushed out strongly with one arm, a puff of smoke emitting from his palm. But nothing else. He looked back at Zuko, chuckling nervously.

  
“S-sorry,” he muttered, straightening up a little.

  
“It’s fine,” Zuko said. “Aside from the lack of fire, your form was pretty spot on.”

  
Aang brightened up a little at that. “Thanks. Sage showed me a lot of basic Firebending forms.”

  
“She’s an excellent teacher,” Zuko remarked.

  
“But…maybe I could use a little more instruction. Perhaps a demonstration?” the young Avatar asked hesitantly.

  
“Good idea. You might want to take a couple steps back.” Zuko took a deep breath, summoning his energy. He shifted his stance and struck out, a small flash of fire sizzling from his fist. Shocked he straightened up, staring at his hands as if seeing them for the first time. “What was that?! That was the worst Firebending I’ve ever seen!”

  
“I thought it was…nice,” Aang shrugging, looking a little bemused.

  
Zuko scowled, shifting from form to form. But each time he punched out with his hand, he was only able to create small puffs of fire. He growled in frustration. “Why is this happening?!”

  
“Maybe it’s the altitude,” Aang suggested.

  
“Yeah…could be,” Zuko muttered. But deep down, he knew that was not the problem. _I finally make a good decision for once in my life, and my Firebending becomes weaker_ , he grumbled to himself.

  
For the rest of the morning, Zuko tried again and again to revive his Firebending abilities. But no matter what stance he did, no matter how slowly or deliberately he went through the motions, his fire refused to become the inferno he knew it could be.

  
“Just breathe and…” He pushed out with his arm for the umpteenth time, with no change in the results. Aang sat on a rock nearby, watching absentmindedly as his teacher flailed.

  
“That one kind of felt hot,” he remarked.

  
“Don’t patronize me!” Zuko snapped. “You know what it’s supposed to look like!”

  
“Sorry, Sifu Hotman,” Aang apologized sheepishly.

  
“And _stop_ calling me that!”

  
Just then Sokka wandered toward the pair, idly chewing on an apple. He promptly sat down, watching them with amusement. “Hey jerks,” he greeted. “Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerk-bending?”

  
“Get out of here!” Zuko demanded.

  
“Okay, take it easy,” Sokka remarked, throwing his apple core away. “I was just kidding around.” He stood back up, walking away with a chuckle. “Jerk-bending. Still got it.”

  
Zuko heaved a sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “Why don’t we call it a day?” he suggested. “We’ll start again later.”

  
Aang merely nodded, hopping down from his rock and going off in the direction Sokka had gone. Zuko looked out over the ruins of the temple and into the mists below the cliff side, his brow furrowed in frustration. Just then, his brooding was interrupted by a loud caw. Shocked, he whirled around in time to see Aqil flying toward him, landing on a rock nearby. The raven cocked his head, gazing at Zuko intelligently.

  
“Aqil?!” Zuko remarked in amazement. “I didn’t think-”

  
“He’s been with me. And I’ve been keeping out of sight.”

  
Zuko looked up and saw an older woman stepping forward, a heavy air of sorrow hanging around her like a cloud. But she still smiled politely at him, stroking the glossy feathers of the raven.

  
“This world is so different. I’m glad we’re here at the ruins of a temple. I don’t think I’d have the heart to adapt to a bustling city,” the woman remarked with a light chuckle.

  
“Oh,” Zuko said, realization dawning on him. “So, you must know Sage.”

  
“Well, I am her mother,” she replied. “So, yes. I suppose I do know her.”

  
“Oh,” Zuko said again.

  
“My name is Gratia. You must be Zuko. Prince of the Fire Nation.”

  
“Former prince,” he replied a little bitterly.

  
Gratia considered the young man, her hand still stroking Aqil. “I don’t know you, young man. Nor do I know anything about all these other young people, or this war. But I do know a good heart when I see one. As long as you keep your compassion alive, you will do just fine.”

  
Zuko smiled slightly. “Thank you.” Then he frowned again as his thoughts returned to his current predicament. “Too bad compassion won’t make my Firebending any stronger.”

  
“Don’t be so sure,” Gratia remarked as Aqil fluttered up to her shoulder. “Back in my home world, a Spiritbender was only as strong as their sense of honor and duty. Perhaps the same mentality could fit your situation.”

  
She nodded her head and walked away, leaving Zuko to ponder her words.

\- - -

_What fresh hell is this?_ Sage wondered bitterly as she looked around. Despite knowing this was all an illusion, each world she fell into seemed so real. She could distinctly feel the warm breeze flowing through the streets, hear the crickets chirping as night began to fall. If she tilted her head back and sniffed the air, she could smell the sweet tang of tea brewing somewhere.

  
As much as she tried to fight it, Sage was lulled into a sense of peace. That voice in the back of her mind, screaming at her that it was all a lie and not believe anything that was happening, soon faded away into a soft whisper.

  
Sage walked through the streets, looking around in mild interest. There was a vague sense of familiarity about her surroundings, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Then, to her left, something moved in the shadows.

  
“Hello?” she called out, trying to peer into the darkness.

  
“Sage?”

  
She blinked in shock. “Zuko?” The Fire Nation prince himself stepped out into the open, his face exuding relief.

  
“Sage, I can’t believe it! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

  
“You have?” she asked in confusion as he went up to her, hugging her tightly. Something about this didn’t sit well with her, but Sage soon got lost in the warmth of his embrace.

  
“I thought I lost you,” he murmured to her.

  
“I-I’m here. I mean, I thought I had lost _you_ ,” Sage said, trying to pull back to get a better look at him, but he held her close.

  
“What are you talking about? I could never leave you,” Zuko remarked with a light chuckle.

  
Sage frowned, trying to gather her wits. Suddenly, Zuko’s hold on her tightened for a moment before falling slack. She stepped back, looking at him in concern. He blinked, a trickle of blood dripping from his mouth as he tried in vain to form words.

  
Zuko collapsed to his knees, falling to the ground limply. Sage gasped, quickly following him down. She yanked out the dagger that had been driven into his back, her other hand trying to rouse him. But it was no good. He was already gone.

  
Sage choked on her tears, looking down at the blade in her hand. Her eyes widened as she recognized the intricately designed dagger. She shook her head, her denial falling from her lips softly. A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned to see Kuwat standing there, looking grim.

  
“Why?” she asked, horrified. “Why would you do this?!”

  
Kuwat scoffed. “Because I’ve known you longer, Sage. I’m ten times more honorable than this lying sack of dirt. And yet, you’d choose _him_?”

  
“Kuwat, please,” Sage begged, standing up to face him. “You’re my friend. I care about you-”

  
“No you don’t,” he hissed. “If you really cared about me, you would have never abandoned me. But I guess I should have known. You abandon everyone, sooner or later.”

  
“No, I don’t!” Sage yelled, gripping the dagger tightly. “I had to leave, you know that! You would have never trusted me if you had known the truth!”

  
“Well. I guess we’ll never find out now, will we?” Kuwat snapped. “You two are perfect for each other. Or,” he chuckled darkly, glaring down at the fallen prince, “at least you would be if you were both dead.”

  
“Stop it!” Sage cried out, squeezing her eyes shut to fight against the fresh wave of tears.

  
“All you are good for is destroying lives!” Kuwat’s voice cut through to her soul. “You are nothing but a failure as a friend, a daughter, and Spiritbender!”

  
“Stop it!” Sage shrieked, lashing out with her hands to try and push his words away. Kuwat gave a garbled groan, and her eyes flew open in horror as she realized what she had done.

  
“No…no no no no _no_!” Sage tried to catch Kuwat as he fell to the ground, the dagger now protruding from his neck. She stumbled back several steps, looking from one fallen man to the other. As she stepped back further, she tripped and fell through a dark emptiness, her cries echoing uselessly all around her.

  
A sharp pain erupted along the side of her head. Sage slumped over, groaning pitifully as the pain quickly receded into a dull ache.

  
“Well now. That was enlightening.”

  
Sage snapped open her eyes, realizing she was back in her perpetual cell. With effort, she hauled herself upright, fighting against the dizziness that overwhelmed her senses.

  
“Oh yes,” Goran remarked gleefully. “The Fire Lord will be intrigued to learn of your…interest in his son. And running around with that commoner on the side; my dear girl, you are a secret heart breaker aren’t you?”

  
Sage didn’t bother to snap back at him. He was just trying to break her spirit, make her cave at the very end. But she would not give him the satisfaction. No matter how many disturbing visions she was subjected to. Sage shuddered inwardly at that thought, but she pushed her fears away.

  
“Deny it all you want. Your fear is eating away at your soul,” Goran chuckled. “I can feel it even now. You’re going to break sooner rather than later.”

  
“Piss off…” Sage hissed at him, holding her head as a wave of pain washed over her.

  
Goran laughed again, knocking on the bars of her cell. “Wake up and face your reality, girl. You are no match for someone of my superior power. Fight all you want; you’ll just make it more painful for yourself, and more entertaining for me.”

  
“What…are you…going…to do…if…the Fire…Lord…wins?” Sage muttered, a fresh ooze of blood trickling down her neck.

  
“Ah ah. Don’t want to spoil the surprise, do we?” he replied. “Now my dear, I’m afraid I have some sad news for you. The Fire Lord has requested my services with another matter, so I will have to leave you to your suffering alone. But don’t worry; I’ll be with you in spirit!”

  
With that Goran left, his self-satisfied chuckling ringing in Sage’s ears long after his departure.

\- - -

The grassy fields dotted with wildflowers swayed in the summer breeze. Sage stood in the middle of the splendor, gazing around with a stab of longing. In the distance on a hilltop sat her childhood home. She wanted to run up to it so badly, to find her mother and her father inside, waiting for her as always. But she knew it wouldn’t end well. She only had a handful of moments of clarity before this new vision enticed her into its world of peace and joy. She did not want to see what would await her in the house should she move.

  
“You always did look like you belonged out here with the wildflowers.”

  
Sage stiffened, that voice painfully familiar. A voice she had been dreading to hear since she had been thrown into Goran's hell. She clenched her hands into fists, refusing to turn around and face him.

  
“What’s wrong, sweetling? Is something bothering you?”

  
“…Yes…” Sage whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes. “This isn’t real…”

  
Her father gave a light chuckle, moving around to stand in front of her. She had no choice now but to look up at him, his ruby eyes glinting with love and concern.

  
“Why would you think this isn’t real, Sage?” he asked, his hand reaching out to stroke her cheek. Sage gave a soft sob, relishing the warmth of his hand. This, more than anything, was like coming home for her.

  
“I’m so scared, papa…” she whimpered, clutching his hand tightly. “I just want to go home…”

  
“You are home, sweetling,” her father assured her. “Are you sure you’re alright? Maybe your mother will make one of her tonics for you if you’d like.”

  
He made to turn and head toward the house, but Sage gave a loud cry and clung to him desperately. “ _No_! Don’t leave, papa! _Please_!”

  
Baffled, Dante turned back around, allowing his daughter to hug him tightly. “Okay, sweetling. We can stay here for a little while longer. Will that be alright?”

  
Sage could only nod, soaking up her father’s warmth and love. His presence was soothing, a balm to her panic. As long as he was around, she would be okay. She knew it.

  
_“But he’s gone, isn’t he?”_

  
Sage gasped, drawing back as the eerie voice echoed through the air. Her father looked at her, puzzled for a moment before his eyes bugged out. He stiffened, his limbs shaking as he tried to fight whatever invisible force was attacking him. Sage stepped back, watching in horror as her father was slowly turned into stone.

  
_“And there’s nothing you can do to bring him back.”_

  
Dante reached out a hand to Sage pleadingly. She tried to grab onto him, but suddenly the distance between them was too large to cross. Her father was soon encased completely in rock, swiftly crumbling away into nothingness.

  
_“All your hopes…all your dreams…in the end they are the poison that will kill you.”_

  
Sage jolted back to awareness, her eyes staring blindly all around. Her shaking hands grasped at the ground beneath her, feeling the familiar cold stone; she was back in her cell once again.

  
She slumped against the wall. All she could feel was pain and the dull lethargy that was the dark energy coursing through her blood, stifling her power. Sage swallowed with difficulty, her eyes welling up. For the first time since she had been placed in this cold dungeon, she brought her knees to her chest and buried her head, her sobs of despair reverberating around the emptiness as hopelessness washed over her.


	36. On the Edge

On the Edge

A few days had passed since Zuko and Aang’s adventure to the Sun Warrior ruins. Zuko was still amazed that there were dragons left in the world, and he was eternally grateful that they had deemed him and Aang worthy enough to learn the true meaning of Firebending. Now, Zuko could teach the young Avatar properly, without having to rely on his rage and hate to fuel his fire ever again.

  
The group was currently sitting around their campfire as Zuko walked around, serving them tea. “No one can make tea like uncle,” he remarked. “But hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear uncle's favorite tea joke?”

  
“Sure,” Katara shrugged.

  
“I like jokes,” Aang added with a grin.

  
“Bring it,” Toph said.

  
“Okay, well I can't remember how it starts, but the punch line is 'leaf me alone, I'm bushed!'”

  
The others merely looked at him, unsure of what to think.

  
“Well, it's funnier when uncle tell its,” Zuko remarked sheepishly.

  
“Right,” Katara scoffed. “Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing.”

  
At that the group laughed. Even Zuko had to crack a smile at their camaraderie.

  
“It's nice to get a chance to relax a little,” Toph commented as she took a cup of tea from Zuko. “It hardly ever happens.”

  
“From what you kids have told me, I'm not surprised,” Gratia mused. She had finally started to join the group during their down time, thanks to some gentle encouraging from Katara. More often than not, she simply sat and watched the exchange of the younger friends, but her maternal presence was something they all could enjoy.

  
As Zuko took the tea tray over to Sokka, the younger looked up at him with a grim expression. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?”

  
Zuko merely nodded, following Sokka to a place away from the rest of the group. “So, what's up?” he asked.

  
“If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?”

  
“What do you mean? Who was captured?”

  
“When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken,” Sokka explained. “I just want to know where they might be.”

  
Zuko looked away, his brow furrowed. He knew exactly where someone who was involved with the invasion would be. He had figured it out when not too long ago when he was thinking of where Sage was. And his conclusion had not brought him any comfort, or sense of hope. And the knowledge wouldn't help Sokka, either.

  
“I can't tell you,” he said firmly.

  
“What? Why not?” Sokka demanded.

  
“Trust me, knowing would just make you feel worse,” Zuko said, turning away. Sokka's hand stopped him before he could go more than a few paces.

  
“It's my dad,” he said. “He was captured, too. I need to know what I put him through.”

  
“It's not good, Sokka,” Zuko remarked.

  
“Please.”

  
He heaved a sigh. “My guess is they were taken to the Boiling Rock.”

  
“What's that?”

  
“The highest security prison in the Fire Nation,” Zuko explained. “It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable.”

  
“So, where is this place?” Sokka asked, his brow furrowed in thought.

  
“Why do you need to know?” Zuko asked in return. “What are you planning?”

  
“Nothing,” Sokka insisted. “Boy, you're so paranoid.”

  
“It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation,” Zuko said, staring intently at Sokka. “You guys actually flew past it on your way here.”

  
“Thanks, Zuko,” Sokka smiled, yawning widely as he stepped past him. “Just knowing makes me feel better.”

  
Zuko scoffed under his breath. “Yeah. I'm sure it does.”

  
Not long after their little chat, the group all settled into their beds for the night. But Zuko couldn’t sleep, knowing Sokka was up to something. So he stepped away from the sleeping bodies not long after they had laid down, going over to Appa to wait. The sky bison had merely cracked open an eye when he felt Zuko climb up to his saddle, promptly going back to sleep.

  
Just as he had suspected, Sokka came creeping toward Appa a short while later. As he peered over the edge of the saddle, Zuko spoke.

  
“Not up to anything, huh?”

  
Startled, Sokka let out a strangled yell as he fell back onto the ground. Zuko stood up, moving to peer down at Sokka over the edge of the saddle.

  
“Fine. You caught me,” Sokka grumbled, standing back up and gathering the supplies he had dropped. “I'm going to rescue my dad. You happy now?”

  
“I'm never happy,” Zuko sniped.

  
“Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was _my_ idea, it was _my_ decision to stay when things were going wrong. My mistake, and it's my job to fix it.” He approached the bison again as Zuko jumped down. “I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko.” Sokka brushed past him, climbing up to Appa's saddle once more.

  
“You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it,” Zuko said. “I'm going with you.”

  
“No,” Sokka said firmly. “I have to do this alone.”

  
“How are you going to get there? On Appa?” Zuko scoffed. “Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares.” At this, Sokka stopped, sighing after a moment. He looked back at Zuko with an expression of resignation. “We'll take my war balloon.”

  
Once Zuko had packed his own supplies and left a note with instructions for Aang, he and Sokka took off into the night sky in his war balloon. It was rather awkward between the two of them for the first hour or so, given that they had never been in close quarters without the others around. Zuko added more fire to the fuel tank, trying to think of something to say to break this awkward silence as the night turned into day.

  
“Pretty clouds,” Sokka remarked.

  
“Yeah. Fluffy,” Zuko added.

  
Another awkward silence. Sokka then started to whistle, the noise loud even high up in the sky.

  
“What?”

  
“What? Oh, I didn't say anything,” Sokka quickly said. He cleared his throat, casting around for a new topic. “You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons.”

  
“No kidding?”

  
“Yep. A balloon. But for war.”

  
“If there's one thing my dad's good at, it's war,” Zuko muttered, casting more fire into the fuel tank.

  
“Yeah, it seems to run in the family,” Sokka remarked.

  
“Hey hold on, not everyone in my family is like that!” Zuko insisted.

  
“I know, I know. You've changed.”

  
“I meant my uncle.” Zuko looked away as his shame washed over him. “He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down.”

  
“I think your uncle would be proud of you,” Sokka said. “Leaving your home to come help us; that's hard.”

  
“It wasn't that hard,” Zuko admitted.

  
“Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?”

  
“Well...I did have a girlfriend. Mai.”

  
“That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?”

  
“Yeah," Zuko let out a humorless chuckle. "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her in, too.”

  
“Huh,” Sokka mused, looking out into the distance. “Funny.”

  
“How is that funny?” Zuko demanded.

  
“No, not that,” Sokka explained. “I was just thinking of some stuff Sage said awhile back.”

  
“Oh.” Zuko looked away for a moment, trying to stifle his curiosity, but with little success. “What did she say?”

  
“She just told us about some of her adventures before we got the group back together,” Sokka remarked with a shrug. “Talked about you an awful lot at the time. She never said it outright, but it seemed to me she…well, you know.”

  
“No, what is it?” Zuko pressed.

  
“A quick question first,” Sokka said with a sly smile. “Do you consider Mai your first girlfriend?”

  
“What kind of question is that?”

  
“Just curious.”

  
Zuko heaved a sigh, crossing his arms. “Well...Mai is the first girl that I’ve gone out with publicly.”

  
“That doesn't really answer my question, though,” Sokka remarked.

  
“Look, during my time as a fugitive I felt a lot of different things,” Zuko said stiffly. “I wanted a lot of different things. Even if I didn't admit it to myself.” He looked over at Sokka, who remained silent, waiting patiently. “The one thing I knew for certain was that I cared about Sage. I still do.”

  
“That's what I thought.”

  
“I care about Mai, too,” Zuko continued. “But in a different way. With Sage I was myself. In all my angry splendor.” He scoffed at that. “But she still tried to help me. And I'm grateful to her for that.”

  
“You know, when she first explained what she had been doing running around with you and your uncle, I couldn't really see her side of things,” Sokka mused. “Of course, I still saw you as a power hungry prince bent on seeing the world destroyed. But now, I'm starting to see what she saw.” He chuckled. “She had incredible eyesight.”

  
“Well, we didn't really get a long at first,” Zuko remarked with his own chuckle. He sobered a moment later as he looked out over the horizon. “I think she might be at the Boiling Rock.”

  
“What?!” Sokka sputtered. “How do you know that?!”

  
“I don't know for sure,” Zuko explained. “I just have a feeling. It'd be the perfect place for Goran to keep a prisoner, anyway.”

  
“Are you sure she's even...you know...a prisoner?” Sokka asked hesitantly.

  
“Goran's not the type to off someone immediately,” Zuko replied bitterly. “I'm sure she's still alive. For now.”

  
Sokka frowned, but said nothing more. They remained silent for the duration of their flight, both of them caught up in their own thoughts.

\- - -

Silence and darkness. They were her only companions during her waking moments. Time ceased to matter, yet Sage knew the world had not stopped. The guards who came to serve her meals were her clock. By her reckoning, nearly two weeks had passed since her incarceration. Maybe longer. But for all she cared it could have been an eternity. It didn’t matter in the end.

  
Her visions came in fits and bursts, always managing to take her by surprise despite how many times she had endured them. How maddening it was to have her own mind turned against her. A fiery rage would come over Sage whenever she dwelled too long upon this, and her punishment for her insubordination was swift and violent.

  
Then, when she wasn’t consumed by anger, she fell into a deep pit of sorrow.

  
Sage’s worst hallucinations came when they featured her father. And she knew that the braces knew that. The dark energy played upon her broken heart, teasing her with precious moments spent with him only to rip them away in the most horrifying manner possible.

  
It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to stay strong and resilient. She wanted more than anything to defy Goran to her last breath, but Sage knew that that moment could be closer than she had first thought. Sometimes, as she lay awake in her perpetual darkness, Sage wondered what it would be like to just give up. Sure, Goran would gloat and mock her relentlessly. But then she would be gone. And she would free of this insanity. Maybe she could even be with her father again. That thought warmed the tiny flame of hope that still flickered within her soul, and allowed her a few moments of respite until the next vision engulfed her.

\- - -

They were at the Boiling Rock. Or, more accurately, they were trapped. Once they had gotten within range of the smoking volcano their war balloon had started to sink rapidly, the hot air outside countering the hot air within the balloon. Luckily, they had managed to crash on the prison island, though any hope of escaping the way they had come were dashed.

  
It was rough sneaking into the imposing building, but the two of them managed to find some uniforms that would help them blend in with the other guards.

  
“I hope these disguises work,” Zuko remarked.

  
“We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible,” Sokka replied. “And with any luck, find out if they’re keeping Sage here.”

  
Just then, down the hall, several guards went running past. Zuko and Sokka tried to make themselves scarce, but one of the guards stopped and waved to them.

  
“Guards! There’s a scuffle in the yard; come on!” he yelled, taking off after the rest of the group. Zuko and Sokka looked at one another hesitantly before following the guards outside. There, a large crowd made up of the prisoners watched grimly as one of their own squared off with another guard.

  
“I didn’t do anything!” the large prisoner insisted as the back-up pushed their way through the crowds. “I’m going back to my cell.”

  
“Stop right there, Chit-Sang!” the guard yelled, lashing out with a whip of fire that came dangerously close to the prisoner.

  
Zuko made to step forward, enraged by the behavior of this man, but Sokka held him back firmly. “We can’t blow our cover,” he hissed to Zuko.

  
“I’ve had it with your unruly behavior,” the guard continued.

  
“What did I do?” Chit-Sang demanded.

  
“He wants to know what he did; isn’t that cute?” he remarked to the disguised pair. When they didn’t know what to say, the older man pushed back his visor and peered at them in annoyance.

  
“Uh…very cute, sir,” Zuko quickly said.

  
“Super cute!” Sokka added.

  
The guard smirked and sauntered over to the prisoner. “You didn’t bow down when I walked by, Chit-Sang,” he accused.

  
“What?! That’s not a prison rule!” Chit-Sang exclaimed in disgust.

  
“Do it!” The guard glared up at the taller man, and a silent battle of wills played out between them.

  
“Make me,” Chit-Sang challenged.

  
The guard smirked again, turning and walking away. After a few paces he stopped and whirled around, lashing out with another fire whip. Chit-Sang reacted quickly, catching the fire and shooting it back toward the guard. The other man dispersed the flames, looking smug.

  
“Firebending is prohibited,” he said with a nasty smile. “You’re going in the cooler. You!” He pointed to Sokka, who straightened up guiltily. “Help me take him in!”

  
“Meet back here in an hour,” he whispered quickly to Zuko before running after the guard. Zuko grimaced, turning away with the other guards as the crowd dispersed. He hated being separated in such a dangerous place, but they needed to keep their cool and just go with the flow.

  
Zuko soon found himself in the prison lounge. He grabbed a plate and started to fill it was a mishmash of odd bits of food, looking around to find a quiet corner to sit in.

  
“Hey, new guy.” Zuko turned as one of the guards addressed him. “I know it’s the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax.”

  
“But…what if there’s an incident?” Zuko said quickly, trying to think on his feet. “If I’m not prepared, someone could strike me on the head.”

  
The three guards laughed, shaking their heads at his novice attitude. “Give it a week,” one of them remarked, sipping from her cup. “He’ll loosen up.”

  
Zuko managed a weak chuckle as he sat down with them. “Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?”

  
“No, you can’t date the female guards,” the woman stated immediately.

  
“Trust me, you don’t want to,” the first man remarked. His words earned him a cup thrown to the head, his companion laughing next to him.

  
“No, that’s not it,” Zuko said. “The Boiling Rock; it holds the Fire Nation’s most dangerous criminals, right?” The other three nodded their assent. “So what about war prisoners?”

  
The woman scoffed. “Of course we get war prisoners. Or, at least the ones in charge of their little rebel groups.”

  
“I see. Any Water Tribe prisoners around here?” Zuko pressed on.

  
“Nope,” the second man piped up. “Haven’t seen one of them in awhile. Why do you ask?”

  
“Uh…well, I had a run in with a Water Tribe warrior a little while back,” Zuko quickly explained. “I was just wondering if he might be here.”

  
“Ah. Old grievances, huh?” the first man chuckled. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

  
“Right.” Zuko fell silent for a moment, trying to think of a good way to phrase his next question. “So…any interesting prisoners here now?”

  
“No, not really,” the woman shrugged. “Just your run-of-the-mill lawbreakers.”

  
“Well…I mean, there is that one prisoner-” the first man started to say before he was violently shushed by the other two.

  
“You idiot, we’re not supposed to talk about that!” the woman hissed at him.

  
“Talk about what?” Zuko asked eagerly.

  
“Look, newbie, it’s nothing you need to worry yourself about,” the second man said, looking him sternly in the eyes. “Unless the warden himself gives you the details, I wouldn’t think on it anymore.”

  
Zuko felt a strong urge to continue questioning the three guards, but he forced it back. He couldn’t rouse any more suspicion. He quickly finished his meal and headed back out into the yard to look for Sokka.

  
Zuko soon found him leaning on the rail of the upper walkway, peering down at the prisoners. Looking around to be sure no one else was lurking nearby, Zuko sidled up to him and cleared his throat.

  
“Hey there. Fellow guard. How goes it?”

  
“Zuko?” Sokka asked, pushing up his visor to see better.

  
“Shh!” Zuko shushed him, looking around again to be safe. “Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I’m afraid your father’s not here.”

  
“What?!” Sokka exclaimed softly. “Are you sure? Did you double check?”

  
“Yeah. I’m sure.”

  
Sokka shook his head despairingly. “No… _no_!” He slammed his fists against the metal wall defiantly.

  
“I’m really sorry, Sokka,” Zuko said.

  
“So we came all this way for nothing?!” he demanded. “I failed. Again.”

  
“Well, it might not have been all for nothing,” Zuko remarked. “I think Sage really is here.”

  
“You think or you know?” Sokka asked.

  
“None of the other guards would say so, but they did mention a particular prisoner. Someone whom they’re not allowed to discuss unless the warden gives his permission,” Zuko explained, frowning. “It’s got to be her.”

  
“Maybe…” Sokka mused, walking back over to the rail. “But how can we know for sure? Did they mention where this prisoner is being kept?” His eyes scanned the prison yard as if he might find Sage down there with the others.

  
“No. Like I said, they’re all very tightlipped about it,” Zuko remarked bitterly.

  
Sokka didn’t say anything for a moment, his gaze fixed on the yard. Then, he let out a shout of surprise.

  
“What? What is it?!” Zuko asked, looking around the yard anxiously.

  
“It’s Suki!” Sokka exclaimed as the bell was rung for the prisoners to head back to their cells.

  
“Who is-?” Zuko started to ask, but Sokka was already on his way down the stairs and out of sight. “Must be a girlfriend,” he remarked under his breath, feeling oddly wistful.

  
He eventually caught up to Sokka, who had seen where Suki’s cell was. Zuko was then commissioned to stand guard while Sokka went in to see her. He stood outside the cell, looking around nervously. A few minutes passed without incident but then, down the hall, a guard appeared on the stairs. He inconspicuously knocked on the cell door as a warning. A few short moments later, the guard was right in front of him.

  
“Excuse me. I need to get into that cell,” she said.

  
“N-no, you can’t go in there!” Zuko insisted. “The…lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you.”

  
She scoffed. “Step aside, fool.” She made to brush past Zuko, but he reacted quickly, grabbing her arm and swinging her around to pin her against the wall. “H-hey, what are you doing?!” she demanded.

  
The guard countered by swinging Zuko back around, slamming him against the cell door. He pushed away and maneuvered around to neutralize her. He soon heard the cell door open quietly behind him, and then Sokka’s feet shuffling away.

  
“Guard, help!” the woman suddenly shouted to Sokka. “I think he’s an imposter! Arrest him!”

  
Moments later, Zuko was yanked away from the female guard and thrown to ground heavily. “You’re under arrest!” he heard Sokka declare. He was then swiftly pulled back up to his feet and pushed forward. “Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out,” Sokka whispered to him.

  
_I hope so_ , Zuko thought to himself as he was hauled away.

\- - -

“Sage, come on!”

  
“What happened to you? Where did you go?”

  
“Help us, Sage! Please!”

  
“You don’t care about them anymore…”

  
“Sweetling, it’s time to go home.”

  
“It hurts! Please, help me!”

  
“Let’s play hide and seek. Sage, you’re it!”

  
“It doesn’t matter what you do. You’ll fail in the end.”

  
“I was your _friend_! And you _betrayed_ me!”

  
“I-I just want to go home…please? I don‘t want to fight anymore…”

  
“Your father will always come home. No matter what.”

  
“It’s just a waste of time…”

  
“You will _never_ belong here!”

  
“Hush, sweetling. Just close your eyes. Tomorrow will be a better day.”

  
Their voices all mingled and swirled within her mind. Sage could no longer tell what was real and what wasn’t. Perhaps she was stuck in an infinite vision with no hope of escape.

  
Sage pressed her hands against her ears, trying to stifle the noise that kept haunting her. What she wouldn’t give for blessed silence. But there was no chance of that here.

  
Dimly, over the voices that swelled and talked over one another, she thought could hear the sound of a door opening and closing. _More food…_ Sage thought numbly to herself, her stomach roiling at the very thought. She hadn’t been able to keep anything down for awhile now. However long that was. She couldn’t be sure anymore. Sage could only pay attention to the illness within her mind as it sapped away at her strength.

  
_“Soon…you will be mine…”_

  
Sage shuddered as the hiss silenced all the other voices for the barest moment. But it was enough for her fear to swell up, making her curl up tighter in a vain attempt to protect herself.

\- - -

  
Zuko and Sokka’s girlfriend, Suki, were currently mopping the floors outside of some of the cells. As he worked, Zuko couldn’t help but think back to his little conversation with Mai’s uncle, who just so happened to be the warden. He knew he was playing a dangerous game within these walls; not only was the warden out to defend his niece, but he had also made it abundantly clear that if any of the other prisoners caught wind of who he was, he would face some violent action.

  
Zuko grimaced, mopping the floor with more intensity than was necessary. He really hoped Sokka had a good plan up his sleeve. They would need it sooner rather than later.

  
Just then Sokka himself rounded the corner, approaching the pair as they worked. “Oh good, you guys have already met,” he remarked.

  
“Actually, we met a long time ago,” Suki corrected.

  
“We did?” Zuko asked in confusion.

  
“Yeah. You kinda burned down my village.”

  
Zuko paused, closing his eyes in regret. “Oh…sorry about that. Nice to see you again.”

  
Sokka could only shake his head as they set aside their mops and crouched down beside the stairwell. Sokka looked around to be sure the other prisoners and guards were well occupied before he knelt down with them.

  
“So listen, I think I have an escape plan,” he said. “I checked out the coolers again; the whole point of them is to keep Firebenders contained, right?”

  
“Yeah,” Zuko remarked.

  
“So they’re completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well, to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out. Right?”

  
“Just get to the point, Sokka,” Suki urged.

  
“It’s the perfect boat for getting through the boiling water!” Sokka exclaimed softly.

  
Zuko and Suki exchanged unsure glances. “The cooler as a boat?” Zuko asked. “Are you sure?”

  
“I’m telling ya, it’ll work. I walked around the perimeter. There’s a blind spot between two guard towers. It’s the perfect launching point. I already tested it out; we’ll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It’ll take us straight across. As long as we don’t make a sound, no one will notice. And bing-bam-boom, we’re home free!”

  
“But, how are you going to get the cooler out?” Suki asked.

  
“Yeah, how are you going to get the cooler out?”

  
The three of them looked up in alarm, seeing Chit-Sang standing on the stairs. He swiftly leapt down in front of them, looking eager to hear more of their plan.

  
“Wh-what?!” Sokka stammered. “We- We didn’t- We didn’t say that!”

  
“Yeah. You heard wrong,” Zuko added.

  
“I heard you hatching an escape plan. And I want in,” Chit-Sang said.

  
“There’s nothing to get in on,” Zuko insisted.

  
“Yeah! The only thing we’re hatching is…an egg?”

  
Zuko and Suki hung their heads in exasperation at Sokka’s meager excuse.

  
“Okay. Well, I come with you or the warden hears about this egg, too.”

  
“I guess we have no choice,” Suko remarked to Sokka.

  
Sokka sighed. “Okay, you’re in. Now, first we need someone to unbolt the cooler.” He reached into his pocket and discreetly handed Zuko a wrench. “From the inside.”

  
“Oh, I can get you inside,” Chit-Sang remarked with sly smile.

  
An hour later Sokka released Zuko from his cold cell, the latter having successfully gotten all of the bolts needed to remove the cooler.

  
“I got Suki and Chit-Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago,” Sokka said, looking around to be sure they wouldn’t be overheard. “They’ll be waiting for us on the shore.”

  
Zuko stood up, ready to leave the cold interior. Before they could move any further, however, he heard some distant footsteps down the hall; and they were getting closer.

  
“Someone’s coming.” He swiftly yanked Sokka into the cooler, hastily shutting the doors just in time.

  
“Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn,” someone was saying.

  
“Anybody interesting?” his companion asked.

  
“Nah, just the usual; some robbers, couple traitors, some war prisoners. Though I did hear there might be a pirate.”

  
“No fooling?”

  
The voices disappeared as Sokka and Zuko looked at one another. “War prisoners,” Zuko remarked. “It could be your father.”

  
“I know,” Sokka said, looking conflicted.

  
“Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?”

  
“I don’t know,” Sokka replied, shaking his head. “Is it right for me to risk Suki’s freedom, all of our freedom on the slim chance my dad is going to show up? And what about Sage? We still don’t know for sure if she’s here or not. But what if she is and we end up leaving her behind?”

  
Zuko looked away for a moment, thinking. “It’s your call, Sokka. But whatever you decide, I’m staying here.”

  
“Zuko, that’s crazy,” Sokka scoffed.

  
“I know. But I also know Sage is here.”

  
“No, you don’t-”

  
“It has to be her,” Zuko interrupted, his resolve unwavering. “My instincts tell me so.”

  
Sokka sighed, but said nothing more. They quickly got to work detaching the cooler from its holding. Once that was done, they started to slide the heavy metal case down the rocky slope toward the lake’s edge. Before long, Suki and Chit-Sang ran up to help them once they were within reach.

  
“Took you guys long enough,” Chit-Sang remarked. “This here’s my girl and my best buddy. They’re coming, too.” He nodded with his head toward the other two prisoners who sat waiting for their ticket to freedom.

  
“Fine,” Sokka replied shortly. “Everybody into the cooler. Let‘s go.” They maneuvered the heavy metal shell around until it was half sitting in the boiling water of the lake. While Chit-Sang and his companions got themselves situated. Sokka went over to a boulder that hid his Water Tribe clothing. He hesitated, though, unsure of what to do.

  
“Are you sure you want to go?” Zuko asked him. “You’re the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance.”

  
“Your dad?” Suki asked, approaching the two young men.

  
“If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess,” Sokka explained. “Maybe sometimes its better to just call it quits before you fail.”

  
“No, it’s not,” Zuko said sternly. “Look, Sokka, you’re going to fail a lot before things work out.”

  
“That’s supposed to make me feel better?” Sokka sniped as he stood up and hefted his pack onto his shoulder.

  
“Even though you’ll probably fail over and over and over again,” Zuko continued undeterred.

  
“Seriously, not helping.”

  
“You have to try every time. You can’t quit because you’re afraid you _might_ fail.”

  
“Hey.” They looked over at Chit-Sang who was standing impatiently by the cooler. “If you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?”

  
Sokka heaved a sigh. “No. I’m staying. But you need to go, Suki.” He approached his girlfriend, laying a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve been here long enough.”

  
“I’m not leaving without you, Sokka,” she declared.

  
“Well not me,” Chit-Sang remarked. “I’m out.” He pushed the cooler fully into the water, hopping into the metal shell with his friends.

  
“We gave up our only chance of escaping,” Sokka mused as they watched the other prisoners float away. “I hope we haven’t just made a huge mistake.

  
As dawn started to creep over the horizon, the three of them made their way back up to the prison, being careful to avoid detection. However, not long after they had started they heard a distant yell out on the lake, followed by the clanging alarm bell above.

  
“The plan failed!” Sokka gasped as they all looked around to the water cooler floating on the lake. “They’re caught!”

  
They continued to shuffled along against the wall, keeping well out of sight from the guards as they shot out a harpoon to snag the getaway cooler. Sokka looked around the corner, immediately spying the new arrivals.

  
“The gondola’s moving,” he said, his eyes trained on the airborne vehicle. It soon docked at the station above, the doors opening to let out the prisoners. “This is it. If my dad’s not there, we risked everything for nothing.”

  
“We had to,” Suki assured him, taking his hand.

  
The first prisoner stepped out, an intimidating man with tattoos and piercings.

  
“Is that him?” Zuko asked.

  
“My dad doesn’t have a nose ring,” Sokka remarked with a scoff. More prisoners filed out, all of them sporting weary and bored expressions. “Where is he?”

  
One more man stepped out of the gondola. And none came after him.

  
“…That’s it?” Sokka despaired. “That can’t be it.”

  
“I’m sorry, Sokka,” Suki said consolingly.

  
“Hey, you!” They all looked up as one of the guards called out to someone. “Get off the gondola!”

  
There was a moment of quiet. Then, from out of the dark interior Hakoda stepped forward, looking around at his new surroundings with resignation.

  
Sokka smiled. “Dad.”


	37. Break Down the Walls

Break Down the Walls

Sokka quickly left the other two to join the guards and the warden up top as they looked over the new arrivals. Zuko and Suki made themselves scarce, heading back through the prison to their cells.

  
“Listen, I wanted to ask you, do you know anything about a certain prisoner that’s being kept here?” Zuko asked the Kiyoshi warrior as they sneaked through the halls.

  
“What do you mean?” Suki asked in return.

  
“When I was disguised as a guard, some of the others mentioned a prisoner that has been locked up and hidden away,” Zuko explained. “They don’t really talk about them, not without the warden’s permission.”

  
“You mean the Spiritbender?” Zuko quickly grabbed Suki’s arm, causing her to gasp in alarm. “What? What is it?!” she exclaimed in an undertone, looking around to see if they had been spotted.

  
“Are you absolutely sure they’re a Spiritbender?” Zuko demanded, his gaze intense.

  
“Well…I guess. I mean, sounds kinda fake to me,” Suki remarked as they continued to sneak along the hallways. “I overheard some of the guards about a week ago talking about this Spiritbender they have locked up here. There was a man who had been staying here as well; a special guest of the warden.” She shuddered. “I only saw him once, and luckily it was from a distance. Apparently he had been visiting this prisoner every day. But he left not too long ago for something to do with the Fire Lord.”

  
“Do you know where they’re keeping her?” Zuko demanded.

  
“No. All the guards ever said was something about below the prison,” Suki said. “Maybe there’s a cell tucked out of sight somewhere.”

  
Just then, a movement down the hall caught their attention. They quickly moved on, separating when they got to the floor of their cells. Zuko slipped inside his, breathing a sigh of relief. He sobered a moment later, though. Now, along with Sokka’s father and Suki, they needed to find some way to get Sage free. He sat down on his mattress, waiting for Sokka to come by.

  
A few hours later, he heard a voice.

  
“Zuko, are you there?”

  
He quickly stood up and went to the open slot in his cell door. “I’m here.”

  
“I just got done talking to my dad,” Sokka said. “We came up with an escape plan together-”

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
Both Sokka and Zuko flinched as two other guards came down the stairs to their left.

  
“I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!” Sokka quickly explained.

  
“Well you’ll have to do that later,” one of the guards said. “He’s coming with us.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because we have orders straight from the warden,” the other guard snapped. “That’s why.”

  
“Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?” Sokka asked, grinning maliciously.

  
“Fine. Ten seconds.”

  
Sokka quickly opened the cell door and closed it behind him. Zuko had rolled up his flimsy mattress, allowing Sokka to hit it while he pretended to be attacked.

  
“We have a new plan, but it’s gonna need a big distraction,” Sokka explained in a low voice. “Be in the yard in one hour.”

  
“Okay, but you should know Sage is definitely here,” Zuko quickly said as he heard the guards approaching the cell outside. “Somewhere below the prison. In an isolated cell.”

  
Sokka could only managed a shocked expression as the cell door was opened. He launched himself at Zuko, pinning his arms behind him until the guards shoved him away.

  
“Alright, that’s enough,” the first guard said. With that, the two of them led Zuko away to another part of the prison.

\- - -

She was so tired. She just wanted to lay down and disappear into nothingness. No more visions, no more voices, no more anything. But that wasn’t in her power. She could not control her own mind any longer. That ability had been wrenched from her hands by the cruelest demon she had ever had the misfortune to meet. And now…now she just wanted it all to end.

  
_Do you really?_

  
Sage opened her eyes, even though nothing had changed in her perpetual night. This voice was different from the cacophony that swirled in her mind, but it was no less familiar. She grimaced weakly, ignoring his smug tone.

  
_Oh, come now. Surely you miss me a little?_

  
“Leave…alone…” Sage muttered, dropping her head to the cold ground and closing her eyes again. Awake or asleep, the nightmares were the same either way.

  
_My, you have weakened considerably. I should have used those braces years ago. Would have saved me so many wasted months!_

  
Sage groaned and pressed her hands to her ears, trying to get him to shut up. A useless venture from the start.

  
_All it takes is three little words. Just three words, and you will be free…_

  
“…No…” Sage couldn’t say those words. What would happen to her if she did? Would she really be free? Would she really be able to rest in peace and find her father once more? The voices suddenly swelled louder, ringing painfully within her skull and making her wince. There was still a small part of her that insisted it was a trap. Lies to make her give up her power. She would never be free of this hell.

  
But she was so tired…

  
_Say it,_ Goran needled, his grin practically echoing in his words.

  
Sage sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “…I…I…”

  
_Go on. You can do it._

  
“I…give up…”

  
Goran’s chuckle reverberated through her bones. _I am coming to set you free._

\- - -

Sokka quickly made his way the master control room. His heart was still pounding after having almost been unmasked as a prison guard in disguise, but thankfully Chit-Sang had helped him out and pointed to an actual guard as the brains behind the cooler escape. However, Sokka knew the man would want another shot at freedom. _If everything goes as planned, we’ll all get out of here,_ he remarked to himself as he approached the man at the controls.

  
“Hey, I just got orders,” Sokka said. “Let the prisoners out into the yard.”

  
“But, we’re in the middle of lockdown,” the other man replied in confusion.

  
“Oh, okay. I’ll just go tell the warden you said that,” Sokka remarked as he turned to walk away. “I’m sure he’ll be glad to hear you undermining his authority. What’s your name again?”

  
“Wait!” the guard called after him in a panic. “D-don’t tell the warden! I’m just…a little confused.”

  
“Hey, I’m confused, too,” Sokka shrugged, turning back to the man. “But the warden’s in a bad mood and irrational. So, if you ask me, it’s best not to question it and just do as he says. By the way, do these controls open the door for that Spiritbender?”

  
“Wh-what?!” the man sputtered. “You can’t possibly be serious!”

  
“I’m sorry, I thought I just got through explaining how the warden is in a bad mood,” Sokka remarked, crossing his arms.

  
“Well…y-yeah but- I mean- Does he really want to let… _that_ prisoner out of their cell?” The guard looked terrified at the very thought.

  
“The warden figures she should have some fresh air,” Sokka said. “Besides, it’s not like Goran’s around. Right?”

  
“Well…I guess,” he heaved a sigh. “But their cell isn’t connected to these controls. You’d have to go down and manually unlock the doors.”

  
“Great. Show me the way.” Sokka turned and walked out of the room before the guard could make any objections. After a moment, he heard the cell doors of all the prisoners opening and the guard soon caught up with him.

  
They maneuvered through the mass of prisoners running through the halls, eager to get out into the yard. The guard led Sokka further down, past the ground floor of the prison and through a door set out of the way of main traffic. Here was a guard station, which seemed to be abandoned at the moment. Sokka’s guide picked up the keys for the cell and turned to him, looking terrified.

  
“Just go through that door and down the stairs,” he explained, pointing to another door on the other side of the room. “There’s only the one cell, at the end of the hall.”

  
“You’re not coming, too?” Sokka asked in confusion as he took the keys.

  
The guard vehemently shook his head. “They might be chained up, but I’ve heard some stories from the other guards,” he remarked. “They’re still a force to be reckoned with.” With a final shudder, the man headed back out into the main area of the prison.

  
Sokka heaved a sigh and headed through the other door. One look down the stairs told him it was pitch dark. He grimaced, taking a lantern from the desk nearby and heading down the stairs. Everything was eerily quiet, and his footsteps echoed too loudly for his comfort. Once at the bottom of the stairs, there was only a long stretch of hallway that seemed to go on forever in the dim light of the lantern he carried. However, after several moments his light fell on a heavy metal door that was barred shut. Sokka fumbled with the keys until he found the right fit, unlocking the door and pulling it open.

  
Sokka stepped into the small room, where a wall of bars was set a few feet in. And there, curled up in a corner of her cell, was Sage.

  
“Sage!” Sokka exclaimed softly, setting down the lamp quickly and running forward to unlock her cell. Once it was open he rushed to kneel at her side, looking her over anxiously. She seemed to be asleep, but her eyes kept roaming restlessly under her lids, her fingers and toes twitching at odd intervals. Sokka hauled her to a more upright position, alarmed at how cold her skin felt. Even more disturbing was the dried blood caked all around the metal braces that they encircled her neck, wrists, and ankles.

  
“What have they done to you?” Sokka muttered under his breath. He shook his head as he tried to figure out a way to get her out of the cell and into the yard above.

  
Just then Sage came awake with a wild gasp, her eyes wide and staring as she tried to come out of her latest vision. She felt someone holding her down, and she tried to fight them off violently. The person was yelling to her but she dared not listen. Nothing good has happened from listening to their lies-

  
“Sage! _Sage_! It’s me, Sokka!”

  
Sage stopped struggling, confusion welling up amid her dizziness and exhaustion. She blinked and peered around at the person in the cell with her. He certainly looked like Sokka, although he was wearing a prison guard’s outfit. How odd.

  
“…What…?” Sage croaked, unable to focus.

  
“Listen to me, Sage,” his voice urged, trying to keep her aware. “I can get you out of here, but I’m going to need you to help me. Can you walk at all?”

  
She wasn’t entirely sure. Had she walked at all during her time in this cell? Then, Sage shook her head and tried to push the man who claimed to be Sokka away. Surely this was just another trick. She should try to keep her wits about herself for as long as she could. Trust no one.

  
“Sage, please. It’s me.” He knelt down by her again, forcing her to look into his eyes. “I can get you out of here and I can free you from those braces. Let me help you.”

  
This was definitely new. None of her visions thus far had taunted her with the removal of her braces. But still, the offer was so tantalizing. Sage glowered down at the metal shackles around her wrists; to be freed of them and this nightmare once and for all…

  
Weakly, she nodded her head and tried to stand up. But she sank back down onto the ground, her shaking legs unable to support her weight alone. Sokka threw her arm around his shoulders and supported her other side, and together they were able to get upright. Sage felt a wave of vertigo at the height, her stomach clenching painfully. If she had had any food at all, she would have been hurling it up now. As it was, all she could do was follow Sokka’s lead as they shuffled out of the cell and into the hallway beyond.

  
Several long moments later, Sage was blinded by the light as they entered the ground floor of the prison. She blinked rapidly, trying to adjust as Sokka guided her through. Soon, her senses were hit with the tang of fresh air and the hot feel of the sun on her skin. And even more disconcerting was the myriad of voices ringing all around her. Sage peered around, seeing throngs of other prisoners milling about and chatting with one another.

  
“Sokka! Sage!”

  
Sage looked up blearily to see Hakoda and another girl run over to them. She frowned in confusion, wondering why Sokka’s father was at the prison but another wave of dizziness overcame her, making her vision swim violently.

  
“Need…to sit…” she muttered to Sokka. By way of answer, he helped her over to the wall, where she gratefully sank down onto the ground and used the stone as a support.

  
“So…is she-?”

  
“Yes, Suki,” Sokka said as Sage rested. “She’s the Spiritbender they’ve been keeping locked up.” He straightened up with a sigh. “This is it. We have to start a riot.”

  
“Okay, but how do we do that?” Suki asked.

  
“I’ll show you,” Hakoda remarked, striding away from the three of them. Sage was too out of it to see what was going on, but from the sound of things it didn’t seem like Hakoda was very successful.

  
“This isn’t working,” Sokka remarked, shaking his head.

  
“Hey, you!”

  
Sage managed to lift her head to see the new arrival, an impressive looking man who could easily intimidate most people just by looking at them.

  
“You’re lucky I didn’t rat you out,” he continued, staring down at Sokka. “But my generosity comes with a price. I know you’re planning another escape attempt, and I want in.”

  
“Actually, we’re trying to escape right now,” Sokka explained. “But we need a riot. You wouldn’t happen to know how to start one, would you?”

  
“A prison riot?” the man scoffed, brushing past Sokka. “Please.”

  
Sage watched with detached interest as the man grabbed the nearest prisoner, hauling the poor soul up into the air and calling out to the others in the yard. “Hey! Riot!”

  
With that, the prisoners unleashed hell. The noise was deafening as they all shot their fire and jumped at one another. Sage groaned and held her head in her hands, the swirl of dark energy clouding her mind in a sickly way.

  
“Come on, Sage. I know you don’t want to move, but we need to get into a better position,” Sokka urged her, taking her arm around his shoulder again. On her other side, Hakoda supported her as the two men hauled her back up to her feet. Lethargically, she shuffled along as they moved to the base of a guard tower in the middle of the yard.

  
“What’s happened to you, Sage?” Hakoda asked her. “What have they been doing?”

  
She could only shake her head, unable to gather the energy to form the words.

  
“I think those braces she has are affecting her somehow,” Sokka remarked, allowing Sage to sink back into the ground once they reached their destination. “They must be stifling her energy. Probably the only way they could think of neutralizing her.”

  
“Sage!”

  
She blinked and lifted her head, watching in mild surprise as Zuko came running toward them. Once he had reached the group he immediately knelt down by her, looking alarmed.

  
“What happened to her? Is she going to be okay?” he demanded.

  
“As long as we get out of here, she’ll be fine,” Sokka replied. He sounded more confident than he looked. “Now all we need to do is grab the warden and get to the gondolas.”

  
“And how do we do that?”

  
“…I’m not sure.”

  
Zuko groaned, standing back up to glare at Sokka. “I thought you thought this through!”

  
“I thought you told me it’s okay to _not_ think everything through!” Sokka snapped in return.

  
“Maybe not everything, but this is kind of important!” Zuko slapped a hand to his face in exasperation.

  
“Hey, uh, fellas? I think your girlfriend’s taking care of it.”

  
They looked around to see Suki swiftly running through the rioting prisoners with ease, leaping up and using their heads as stepping stones. She quickly made it to the wall and scaled the stone, jumping up to the walkway and countering the attacks of the guard as he tried to stop her from getting to the warden.

  
Sage was quickly hauled back to her feet as the men made their way over to the walkway as well. When she proved to be too slow, Hakoda scooped her up so that they could move a little faster. Once they had reached their destination, the warden had already been taken captive by Suki. If she had had her wits about her, Sage would have been impressed. As it was, all she could concentrate on was the odd sensation trickling along her veins.

  
From the walkway they ran over to the stairs that would lead to the bridge connecting the prison to the docking station for the gondolas. Chit-Sang hauled the warden over his shoulder as they ran, his muffled yells difficult to hear over the roar of the prisoners as they continued to fight.

  
“We’re almost there!” Suki called out as they made a run for the bridge. Two guards quickly ran forward, blocking their way through with simultaneous fire blasts. Zuko moved ahead, parrying their hits easily.

  
“Back off!” he yelled to the guards as two more ran forward. “We’ve got the warden!” The guards hesitated for a moment before straightening up and stepping aside, glaring at the group with unveiled hate. “Let’s go,” Zuko said, moving forward.

  
They made their way across the bridge, running toward the gondola. Suki pulled open the doors. “Everyone in!” she called out. The others wasted no time in entering the interior of the vehicle. Once inside, Hakoda set Sage down on the floor, propping her up so she could rest against the wall.

  
Zuko had stayed behind briefly to push the lever. The gondola gave a shudder and started to move away from the station and out over the boiling lake. However, as the vehicle moved further out, Zuko had not yet managed to catch up. Then, Sokka reached out over the edge, grunting with effort as Zuko leapt from the platform and grabbed his hand. He was pulled inside the gondola, safe and sound.

  
“What are you doing?!” Sokka demanded.

  
“I’m making it so they can’t stop us!” Zuko retorted.

  
“Way to think ahead,” Sokka remarked, impressed.

  
“We’re on our way,” Suki said with a relieved smile.

  
“Wait!” Hakoda looked back toward the prison with a frown. “Who’s that?”

  
Zuko and Sokka moved over to where Hakoda was standing. “That’s a problem,” Zuko remarked. “It’s my sister and her friend.”

  
“This is a rematch I’ve been waiting for,” Suki muttered darkly as she peered over the edge as well.

  
“Me too,” Zuko added. He hauled himself out over the ledge of the gondola, climbing up onto the roof with Suki right behind him. Sokka joined them as well, leaving Hakoda, Sage, Chit-Sang, and the tied up warden inside.

  
_Running away already?_

  
Sage’s eyes widened as his voice rang out in her mind. She tried to sit up straighter, but her limbs were too weak to move more than a few inches. Goran’s chuckle vibrated along her bones unpleasantly.

  
_Tsk, tsk. That’s not very nice. You made a promise._

  
That feeling in her veins heightened suddenly, making her curl up in a tight ball as the energy tore through her body. This would be the only warning she would get; Goran was on his way, and he was closing the distance fast.

  
“Cut the line!”

  
Sage looked up and saw that the warden had managed to break free of his ties. Chit-Sang quickly overpowered him, but the damage had been done. The gondola came to a shuddering halt as the guards below did what they warden bid them to do.

  
Just then, the gondola rocked again and a deep voice could be heard above.

  
“Princess Azula. Leave these fools to me; I think you’ll have other issues to attend to momentarily.”

  
“No…” Sage murmured under her breath.

  
Goran stood on the roof of the gondola as Azula and Ty lee made their escape on another passing gondola. He grinned wolfishly as Sokka, Zuko, and Suki readied themselves.

  
“Isn‘t this adorable,” he remarked. “You really think you have a chance against me.”

  
Inside the gondola Sage groaned, trying to get up. Trying to do something, anything to spare her friends from the ordeal that she had had to suffer through. Nearby she heard Hakoda saying something to her, but she couldn’t make out the words. All of her senses were trained on the monster that stood above them, ready to take out more innocent lives.

  
“Back off, Goran,” Zuko hissed under his breath. “We’re not afraid of you.”

  
“Yeah, you’re nothing but a wannabe,” Sokka added, hefting his sword a little higher.

  
Goran chuckled, raising a hand as electricity crackled around his palm. “You’re not able to create lightning, are you, Prince Zuko? Although, I have heard from your father that you know how to redirect it. Perhaps you’d like to give me a demonstration?”

  
_No…!_ Sage clenched her hands into fists, curling over as she fought with every fiber of her being against the dark energy that swam within her blood. Beneath the poison, she could sense flickers of her own energy, lethargically moving through her veins. But she needed more, something stronger.

  
A burning shard, deep within her soul, caught her attention. Sage grabbed at it, pulling desperately until it broke free of its bonds and flooded her senses. All at once, the dark energy was shattered and she was filled with a power that she had not felt since Ba Sing Se. And even then, that had only been a shadow of what this was.

  
Swiftly Sage leapt to her feet, swinging out through the open window of the gondola and climbing onto the roof. There, she immediately placed herself between her friends and Goran, grabbing his hand as it made to shoot out his lightning attack. The electricity ran through her body, but it harmlessly dissipated as her new surge of energy countered the violent shocks.

  
“ _What_?!” Goran demanded furiously. “How is this possible?!” Sage could see his sickly swirl of multi-color energy wrapped around his limbs and core, just as before.

  
She narrowed her eyes, glaring into his dark orbs. “ _ **Imposter**_ ,” she hissed. Then, she rammed her hand into his crystal and let loose her energy, the violet shocks pouring through her limb and into Goran’s body. He shrieked, trying to yank himself away but he was at her mercy. And she had a score to settle.

  
Sage pulled away from Goran and kicked out, sending him flying through the air on a powerful surge of wind. He collided with the wall of the prison, falling to the ground in a heap.

  
She wanted to fly down after him, give him every bit of torture she had received and then some. But as soon as the thought crossed her mind, her hold on her energy slipped away, leaving her shaken and weak.

  
Sage sunk to her knees, her head swimming. Distantly, she heard voices overlapping one another. Then, someone was hauling her up and over the edge of the gondola until they were inside. There she was set down again, which she was grateful for. She felt a warm liquid running down her hands and front. Idly, Sage squinted down and saw her blood oozing from around the metal braces. Her vision distorted once more, and she had to close her eyes. She felt strangely light. It wasn’t altogether unpleasant.

  
“They’re cutting the line!” she heard Zuko say as if from a distance. “The Gondola’s about to go!”

  
“I hope this thing floats,” Hakoda remarked.

  
“Wait, who is that?” Sokka asked, looking out over the edge of the gondola. The others gathered around, watching whatever was happening back on the docking station.

  
“It’s Mai,” Zuko said after a few moments, his surprise clearly evident. The gondola suddenly gave another shudder and the vehicle started moving again. Whoever this Mai was, Sage knew they owed her their lives now.

  
Once the gondola had reached its destination, the doors opened and they all ran out. Someone picked Sage up again, but she was too woozy to tell who it was. She was starting to feel especially sleepy, and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and drift away.

  
“You have to stay awake, Sage,” she heard Zuko mutter above her. “I know it’s hard, but try.”

  
“…’kay…” Sage replied blearily.

  
“Well, we made it out,” Suki remarked as they ran. “Now what?”

  
“My sister was on that island,” Zuko said. “She must have gotten here somehow.” They approached the cliff side where below sat an airship moored to the rocks. “There! That’s our way out of here!”

  
They quickly made their way down the embankment, swiftly dealing with the few soldiers that had been commissioned to stand guard. Before long, the massive airship was up in the sky and they were on their way to freedom.


	38. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Night had fallen by the time the airship arrived at its destination; the Western Air Temple. As they traveled away from the Boiling Rock, Sage had drifted in and out of consciousness, being roused by the others relentlessly when she started to fall into her darkness. It annoyed her to no end. All she wanted to do was sleep. Why wouldn’t they let her be?

  
The airship soon came to a halt, rumbling a bit as it bumped against some solid surface. Sage was then scooped up again, the motion making her groan weakly as the room spun all around. After a few moments of dizzying movement, Sage felt the rush of cool mountain air against her face. She let out a contented sigh, nestling down and ready for sleep.

  
“Sage, you have to stay awake,” she heard Hakoda urge her. She managed a weak reply in return that was nothing more than a mild grunt.

  
“Sage!”

  
She stirred, trying to push past her exhaustion and confusion at the sound of this new voice. “…Mom…?” she muttered.

  
“Dad?! Sokka! What’s going on-? What happened?!” Katara’s voice rang out as her footsteps drew nearer.

  
“Long story short, we broke into a Fire Nation prison and managed to rescue some people,” Sokka explained tersely. “But right now Sage needs help. She’s been bleeding since we were on the gondola, and nothing we’ve tried has helped her-”

  
“Katara, get my pack,” Gratia cut over him. “Toph, make a large earth tent. Gather as many spare blankets as you can. Sweetling, look at me.” Sage frowned but forced her eyes open. Even the dim light of the night made them hurt. Her mother was staring down at her, her expression worried yet determined. “Do not give in, do you hear me? You stay with us.”

  
She blinked once, her gaze slipping past her mother’s face and up at the crumbling stone ceiling of the ruins. A black form sat upon the ledge, peering down at her with a steady gaze.

  
“…Aqil…” Sage muttered.

  
The raven ruffled his feathers, clacking his beak softly. He soon disappeared from her view as she was carried over to the makeshift tent. Sage could feel the plush softness of several blankets beneath her sore body, making her want to sleep all the more. However, the myriad of voices around her refused to let her have her peace.

  
“Here’s your pack.” Katara’s voice came floating over Sage as she entered the tent as well. Gratia knelt by her head while Toph seemed to be at the mouth of the makeshift room, unsure of what to do.

  
Sage suddenly let out a hiss of pain as her mother tried to dig the metal brace off of her neck. She attempted to move away, but two pairs of hands held her firmly in place.

  
“I don’t understand,” Gratia muttered under her breath. “These braces have no connection points. They’re just…solid.”

  
“But…they’re metal, right?” Katara remarked. “Toph should be able to get them off-”

  
“ _Wh-what_?!” Toph squeaked. “I don’t think-”

  
“Toph, you’re the only Metalbender around!” Katara cut over her impatiently. “Please, it has to be you.”

  
Sage heard Toph heave a sigh and walk closer. She opened her eyes enough to see the young Earthbender standing at the foot of her nest, looking terrified. She was then distracted by her mother, who pulled her face around so that her gaze was fixed to hers.

  
“You’re going to be fine, sweetling,” Gratia assured her with a small smile. “It’ll be over soon. And then you can begin healing.”

  
Sage furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of what was going on. She heard Toph shuffle around a bit, and then a searing agony wracked her entire body. She jerked up, her body doubling over in an attempt to protect herself. But Katara and her mother quickly pushed her back down, forcing her to submit to this pain.

  
“I’m sorry, Sage!” she heard her mother cry out over the sound of her shrieking. “Just hang on!”

  
But how could she? When the metal braces were being slowly torn from her flesh. The residual dark energy clawing at her veins as it tried to stay connected to her soul. It was too much. She didn’t want to endure this agony. But she had no choice. Her only outlet was her voice, her throat raw and pained as she screamed against the entirely too slow removal of the braces, their teeth catching and ripping apart her skin in a final act of defiance.

  
After what felt like an eternity, the sound of metal clunking onto the floor punched through Sage’s haze. The initial pain subsided into a pounding ache that resonated from her neck and limbs. Each beat of her heart was a pulse that fed her torment. But soon, this, too, faded. Everything faded. Distantly, she could hear people talking, probably even calling out to her. But she was too tired. And too weak. All she wanted now was to rest.

  
As Sage slipped away, she saw the flutter of wings that was Aqil, the raven perching himself upon her chest as her eyes fell closed.

  
“Gratia…?” Katara asked hesitantly, her eyes fixed on Sage’s pale face.

  
“Keep putting the salve on, Katara,” Gratia ordered as she slathered the cream around her daughter’s bleeding neck. The blankets were a mess at this point, soaked through with Sage’s blood. Aqil remained sitting on her chest, his gaze fixed on her unnervingly still face. “She’s still alive. Her crystal hasn’t gone dark, yet.”

  
“A-are you sure?” Katara couldn’t help but ask, eyeing the dim stone with uncertainty.

  
Gratia heaved a sigh, adding the salve to her daughter’s wrist. “Toph, Sage is still alive, yes?” she asked the young Earthbender. Toph remained still, her body rigid with shock as the bloody remnants of the metal braces lay scattered around her. “Toph!” Gratia snapped, startling her.

  
“Y-yes,” she stammered. “Sage still has a heartbeat.”

  
Gratia merely nodded, her eyes fixed on her work. Soon, she and Katara finished applying the salve, sitting back to survey their work.

  
“The salve will help to stem the bleeding,” Gratia remarked, standing up with a slight groan. “When her wounds have clotted, it will harden and fall away. Once that happens, you can use your healing to help speed up the process, Katara.”

  
Katara nodded, standing up as well. The three of them went to the opening of the earth tent to wash up, but she stopped short of exiting and looked back. “Is it okay for Aqil to stay with her?” she asked.

  
Gratia looked back at her daughter and smiled lightly. “Yes. Back in our homeland, ravens are considered guardians. Protectors, if you will. She will be just fine.”

  
She turned and continued out of the tent, the two younger girls following. Once they had cleaned up they returned to where the rest of the group sat, waiting with impatience. Before any of them could bombard the girls with questions, Gratia spoke up.

  
“Do any of you who were at the prison know of the nature of these braces?” she asked, holding out the broken metal bits as they sat within a bundle of rags.

  
“They were a tamper on Sage’s energy,” Sokka immediately answered. “Like, some kind of suppressant. Probably the only way Goran had to keep her under his control.”

  
Gratia scoffed darkly and tossed the braces to the ground. “I thought so. There was a residual dark energy laced within the metal that died as soon as it lost contact with her blood. That energy had been stifling hers, choking it until it was nearly dead.”

  
“But, it wasn’t,” Hakoda remarked. “She managed to fend off Goran on the gondola. I didn‘t think she would have the strength left, but somehow she managed.”

  
Gratia sighed, crossing her arms. “Her desire to protect must have been strong enough to counter the dark energy. But in doing so, she nearly killed herself.”

  
“But…she’ll be okay. Right?” Zuko asked hesitantly.

  
“She’s alive, at the very least,” Gratia answered. “As for her bending…I can’t say for sure. I- I think we should just wait and see.” She heaved another sigh, running a hand over her face. “Now, would someone please burn those damn things?”

  
Aang and Zuko stepped forward, both emitting a blast of fire from their palms. All at once, the rags caught fire, the broken metal braces within glowing red hot before melting slowly from the heat.

  
With that the group dispersed, most of them getting ready for sleep in their own bed rolls. Gratia and Katara returned to the earth tent, where the salve had just begun to harden. Aqil still sat upon Sage’s chest, his head tucked into his wing and he, too, settled to sleep. After putting a damp rag on her daughter’s forehead Gratia sat back, her gaze tender.

  
“You really think she’ll be okay?” Katara asked her.

  
The older woman didn’t answer right away, her eyes steady on Sage’s pale face. “I think she is as stubborn as her father,” she eventually said. “And that she still has much to do in her life. She won’t be gone until she is ready to go. And as long as she has her friends with her, she can do anything.”

  
Katara smiled and sat back as well. Both of them remained silent for the rest of the night, watching over the young Spiritbender as she began to heal.

\- - -

Sage looked around in confusion. There was something familiar about this place. More so than with any of the stages for her nightmarish visions. Various insects called out to one another, hidden within the plush plant life. Water covered much of the ground, and the air felt heavy and warm, but not unpleasantly so. The trees grew tall and large, moss covering virtually every bit of bark there was. Vines looped down from the high branches, offering unsuspecting travelers a nice trap should they not be looking where they were walking.

  
Sage took a few steps in one direction before stopping. She then turned to take a few more steps in another direction, but that only ended up with her stopping again. Her brow furrowed as she considered her surroundings, a memory teasing her from the back of her mind.

  
“Welcome, Sage.”

  
Sage whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. However, no one was nearby, and the song of the insects had not ceased. “Who’s there?” she called out.

  
“Up here.”

  
She blinked and looked up, seeing a very familiar black bird perched on the branch of a nearby tree.

  
“…Aqil?” Sage asked in confusion. The raven ruffled his feathers, blinking placidly at her. “No…I guess not.” she muttered, turning away.

  
“Is it so impossible for me to be able to speak?”

  
Sage whirled around again, a scowl gracing her face. “Look, whoever you are…or, _whatever_ you are, I don’t have time for this! I need to figure out where I am.”

  
“You already know that answer,” the bird remarked, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Your stubborn nature has won out yet again.”

  
She could only stare at the raven in bewilderment. He was speaking clear as day, yet his beak did not move. But she didn’t hear his voice in her head. Sage shook her head, rubbing her temples in confusion.

  
“This is crazy…” she muttered, looking back up at her old friend, “Are you actually…a spirit?”

  
“We are all spirits,” Aqil replied. “In one form or another.”

  
“You certainly talk like a spirit,” Sage grumbled, crossing her arms.

  
“Ravens are messengers between the realms of the living and the dead,” Aqil explained, fluttering down to a lower perch. “Bridges that can cross freely between the worlds.”

  
“I thought only the Avatar was the bridge between worlds,” Sage remarked.

  
“There is more than one way to access another world,” her raven said. “You of all people should know that.”

  
“I…guess so. Oh!” Sage gasped, looking around at the surrounding swamp again. “So I have been here before!”

  
“Yes. Several years ago, you crossed through this land from your home world into the Avatar’s world,” Aqil confirmed. “And now you have returned, for a different purpose.”

  
“Which is what, exactly?” Sage asked hesitantly.

  
“It is time for you to learn the ways of your people,” Aqil said, taking off into the air and flying away.

  
Sage blinked, caught off guard for a moment before she tore after her raven. “What are talking about?” she called up the black bird. “I already know the ways of my people!”

  
“No,” Aqil called back, flying around her head once before resuming his journey. “You have only just begun.”

  
She scowled as she tried to keep up with the raven. Of all the things she needed at that moment, having him spout sagely wisdom at her was not something she was prepared to sit through. However, there was little else Sage could do, so she continued to follow Aqil as he wove gracefully through the foliage of the swamp. More than once, Sage got stuck in the muck, and she had to stop to wrench herself free. When he finally perched on a tree branch above her head, Sage heaved a sigh of relief as she slumped against the trunk.

  
“Okay wise-beak,” she muttered once she had gotten her breathing back under control. “What is thy lesson?”

  
“Look,” Aqil said simply, his gaze on something up ahead. Sage shook her head and straightened up, peering through the thick foliage of the swamp. She frowned, pushing her way through the bushes and vines as she saw something flashing beyond the trees. Eventually, she stumbled out of the underbrush and nearly fell over into an abyss. Sage quickly took a few steps back, her eyes glued to the scene before her.

  
Hanging among the thick mists that spread out beyond the swampland were countless figures floating aimlessly, their gazes vacant and pained. Sage could only stare as each figure drifted past, seemingly ignorant to her presence. Aqil fluttered down onto her shoulder at the same moment a familiar face swam up through the fog.

  
“Papa!” Sage shrieked, trying to lunge toward him. Aqil dug his talons into her shoulder, stopping her before she tumbled over the cliff.

  
“Steady yourself,” he commanded. “There is nothing you can do for him in this form.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Sage demanded, turning to glare at her raven. “Why did you bring me here?!”

  
“This is the fate that awaits you should you continue on your current warpath,” Aqil stated. “To drift forever, unable to find peace or meaning in the graveyard of lost spirits.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Sage asked again, her tone less accusatory as her eyes were drawn back to the floating figures.

  
“All the unfortunate Spiritbenders who died at the hands of Goran have ended up here, lost and unable to find a way out,” Aqil explained. “And here they will stay, unless the crystal he has claimed is destroyed and frees the twin souls of the stolen crystals.”

  
“So I do have to kill him,” Sage remarked darkly. “That won’t be a problem.”

  
“No, Sage. Killing Goran out of hate and revenge will solve nothing,” Aqil said, flying over to perch on a stump. “All you will be doing is furthering your corruption.”

  
“Excuse me?!” Sage demanded incredulously. “I am _not_ corrupt! What does it matter the reasons for Goran’s death so long as he dies! He’s nothing but a poison to the world!”

  
“All things are prone to corruption,” Aqil continued, his gaze steady. “Just as all things are prone to purification. The strength of will determines how easily one can be swayed to either side. Your corruption began the moment you stopped fighting for the greater good and started fighting for the sake of violence.”

  
“But…I’m a Spiritbender,” Sage argued. “No spirit would have given me this power if they thought I would turn bad!”

  
“Even Spiritbenders can become corrupted,” Aqil stated grimly. “Spiritbenders are chosen based upon the strength of their souls, and so their corruption is harder to achieve. But it has happened in the past. And that corruption is the reason for the rift that haunts your world now.”

  
Sage remained silent for a moment, her head reeling. She sank down to her knees as she watched the souls of her people drift along through the fog. “So, what does that mean for me?” she asked. “Is there no hope?”

  
“It is for you to decide,” Aqil said. “You have the strength to remember what it takes to be Spiritbender. It is that power that helped you against Goran when your friends were in danger. It is that power that can help you defeat the impostor once and for all.”

  
“But how? How can I fight him when I have all this hate and anger tainting my soul?!” Sage demanded, her eyes growing misty. “All I want to do is make him hurt. Make him feel what he put me through; what he put all of my people through…”

  
“The answer lies within you.” Aqil glided over until he was sitting on her lap. He pecked gently at her spirit crystal. “So long as you do not lose sight of what it means to be a Spiritbender.”

  
Sage sighed, standing up as her raven settled onto her shoulder. “You said there’s a rift that haunts my world now,” she remarked softly. “What do you mean by that?”

  
“The actions of Goran has broken the strenuous balance between your kingdom and the settlement beyond the borders,” Aqil said. “There are few Spiritbenders left, and their future looks grim.”

  
“Is there anything I can do to help them?” Sage asked, her worry spiking at the news.

  
“Bring back the connection between the twin souls. Take that knowledge and use it for the greater good.”

  
Sage nodded, though she still didn’t entirely understand what her raven meant. She spared one last look at the lost spirits before turning around and heading back into the swamp. However, as soon as she was surrounded by the green foliage the ground beneath her opened up, swallowing her as she fell into a dim abyss. Sage barely had time to emit a startled gasp before she was swallowed by the darkness.

 


	39. In Time

In Time

The morning dawned with the pleasant sound of bird song. Aang was the first to rise, stretching languidly and smiling around at the rest of the group as they slept peacefully. Next to him Appa stirred, lifting his shaggy head as the birds suddenly flew away from the crumbling water fountain, their voices hushed. Then, a metal object came flying up from over the edge of the platform.

  
Aang acted quickly, leaping up and swinging his staff around to knock the projectile away. As soon as it hit the mountainside, it exploded with a violence that shook the entire foundation of the temple.

  
More bombs quickly followed the first. As the group all sat up in alarm Aang ran forward, peering over the edge to see several Fire Nation airships rising up from the mists. He swung his staff around again, closing the metal slats surrounding the temple platform and offering them some temporary cover. Another bomb exploded on the outside of their shelter, causing the ceiling to crumble dangerously. Large rocks fell upon the group, and they all leapt aside to avoid the falling debris.

  
While Toph and Haru made a large tunnel in the temple for their escape, Gratia and Hakoda ran over to the earth tent to extract a still unconscious Sage. “Come on, we can get out through here!” Toph called out to the others.

  
The group ran forward as Gratia and Hakoda rushed to secure Sage onto Appa’s saddle. Aang tugged at his bison’s reins, trying to get the animal to move forward. But Appa refused, digging his feet into the ground, more afraid of going into an enclosed space than of the bombs outside.

  
Aang groaned with impatience until his gaze slid from Appa to a point behind him. “What are you doing?!” he demanded as Zuko stood a short distance away from the group.

  
“Go ahead, I’ll hold them off!” Zuko called back. “I think this is a family visit.” He promptly ran forward, jumping past the crumbling metal slats and right into the hailstorm of falling bombs.

  
“Zuko, no!” Aang yelled after him as Katara and Sokka appeared at his side.

  
“Come on, we’ve got to get out of here!” Sokka insisted. Together, the three of them continued to pull on Appa’s reins. Yet the bison still refused to move. Behind them, the bombs shattered enough of their shelter that the ceiling started to fall. Toph ran forward, bending the stone into a makeshift shield that would buy them a few more moments.

  
“I can’t get him to go in there!” Aang lamented. “Appa hates tunnels!”

  
“Aang, there’s no way we can fly out of here!” Katara reasoned.

  
“We’ll have to find a way!”

  
“We need to split up,” Sokka said. He ran over to where the rest of the group was waiting tensely. “Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship.”

  
“ _No_!” Katara cried out, running to her father. “The Fire Nation can’t separate our family again!”

  
“It’ll be okay,” Hakoda assured her. “It’s not forever.”

  
Katara still looked mutinous, but she hugged her father all the same. Gratia then stepped up to her, holding out a small pouch. “Use these for my daughter whenever she is too much pain. She’ll refuse to admit she needs help, so you may have to be forceful.”

  
“I’ll take care of Sage. I promise,” Katara said, taking the pouch and hugging Gratia as well. She then ran over to join her friends as they all gathered onto Appa while the rest of the group made their escape through the tunnel.

  
“I can clear that away and we can fly out through there!” Toph said as she held a hand against the one shield they had between them and the Fire Nation airships.

  
“Um, there’s an awful lot of fire in that general direction,” Suki remarked worriedly as Toph hopped up onto Appa.

  
“We’ll get through,” Aang said determinedly. “Let’s go!” He took up the reins, snapping them and urging his bison into the air. Toph stood up on the saddle, breaking apart of their shelter and protecting Appa’s head as he pelted toward the airships. Several fireballs hit their make-shift shield, but the sky bison was able to power through and rise higher into the sky. Once they were free of the general cluster, Toph allowed the rocks to crumble away.

  
Cautiously the group turned back to see Azula facing away from them, her cold gaze locked onto her brother as he stood upon a nearby airship. For a moment, the siblings merely looked at one another. Then, Zuko bolted, running along the curve of the airship before leaping strongly into the air. Azula wasted no time in firing a powerful stream of fire, which he managed to counter and return with his own attack before he hit the other airship.

  
There the siblings began their swift back and forth, the flurry of flames surrounding them a mixture of orange and blue. The group continued to watch until fireballs starting pelting toward them, the other soldiers turning their sights on the flying sky bison. Katara used her water to block most of the attacks while Aang maneuvered Appa around the stray fireballs. They wove in and out of the maze of airships, one eye on their attackers and one eye on the fight between Azula and Zuko.

  
Suddenly, a loud explosion cut through the air. The group looked around in alarm just in time to see the two siblings falling down opposite sides of the airship and into the empty air below. Aang quickly turned Appa toward Zuko, Katara reaching out to grab his arm and pull him into the saddle. The sky bison turned in the air once more, pelting away from the airships.

  
“She’s…not going to make it,” Zuko remarked under his breath as they all turned back to watch Azula free falling through the air. However, no sooner were the words out of his mouth when the Fire Nation princess kicked out with her feet, a jet of blue fire propelling her to the mountainside where she dug into the rock. Once she had come to a stop, her icy glare followed them as they made their escape.

  
“Of course she did,” Zuko muttered, turning away.

\- - -

Her senses slowly came into focus, one by one. First, her hearing. And once again she was treated to the soft murmur of voices in the distance. However, they were not within her mind. That much she could tell for certain, and for that she was grateful.

  
Her next sense to awaken was her sense of taste, oddly enough. Her mouth felt like a dry desert weed, with an unpleasant copper tang that was stuck to her tongue. Her first thought was that it was dried blood. This did not surprise her as much as it probably should have.

  
Sage continued to come to consciousness through this system, each of her senses stirring lethargically. She felt like she had been knocked out for years. Nothing seemed to want to come under her command and move the way she wanted to move. But with a great amount of effort, Sage forced her heavy eyelids open so that she could peer around.

  
It took her a few moments to figure out what was so different. For one, she could see. No longer was she stuck in a perpetual night, but instead was tucked into a dusky interior made of soft blue cloth and fur trimming. After another few moments of pondering she was able to place this material as belonging to the Water Tribe.

  
Sage’s brow furrowed slightly, wondering what she was doing inside a Water Tribe tent. With a small frown, she tried to shift her aching limbs, but this resulted in a sharp stab of pain that bolted from her wrists and ankles. She stilled her movements, the pain quickly receding back into a dull ache. Sage let out a small huff and moved her limbs again, carefully, gritting her teeth as her skin dragged at whatever was wrapped around her appendages. Slowly, she pushed herself into a semi-sitting position, her eyes gazing blearily around until she set her sights on the black bird sitting a short distance away.

  
Instantly, her mind was flooded with memories from her dream. Or, was it a vision? Sage couldn’t rightly tell, but everything was so vivid and stuck out in her mind as she and Aqil held one another’s eyes. It took all of her willpower to break the staring contest as the voices outside reached a higher pitch. There was an argument going on, that much was clear.

  
Sage chanced another look at Aqil, who merely cocked his head to the side in response. She took a steadying breath, pushing herself forward until she was kneeling more or less upright. It took another few moments before Sage felt ready to drag herself to her full height. Or, at least to a relatively upright position. Her head swam and her vision blurred as her blood seemed to fall. Sage swayed precariously, clutching whatever surface she could find so that she wouldn’t end up back on the ground. Once her surroundings had regained their proper proportions, Sage made her way out of the tent and into the bright day outside.

  
There were a few other tents set up near the one she had been sleeping in. Otherwise, there was nothing else but large rocks and grassy plateaus as far as she could tell, although the salty tang in the air told her the sea was nearby.

  
The voices rose again, and Sage looked around to see Sokka and Aang arguing with Katara and Zuko. She blinked, frowning. How long had Zuko been with them? And since when were the rest of the group on such good terms with him? Vaguely, she could remember him from the prison. But everything that had happened was so jumbled together, making her head hurt to think on it too long.

  
_I need to sit…_ Sage thought to herself, shuffling over to the nearest rock and all but collapsing upon the solid surface. Just then Toph appeared around the corner, running over to her with another girl following close behind.

  
“Sage! I knew I felt you wake up!” Toph exclaimed, skidding to a stop before her. “How are you feeling?”

  
Sage didn’t answer right away, her mouth still so uncomfortably dry. “Thirsty…” she finally managed to croak.

  
“I’ll get you some water,” the other girl said, running over to the group’s packs. By this time the other four had noticed Sage was up and they all made their way over to where she sat.

  
“It’s so good to see you awake, Sage,” Katara remarked as the other girl came back with a water skin. Sage didn’t bother to answer her friend; her eyes were glued to the precious container, and as soon as it was handed to her she threw back her head and took long gulps of the cooling liquid. All too soon for her liking, though, Katara gently pried her hands away from the water skin. “You need to take it easy, Sage. I know you’re thirsty, but your body has been through a lot in such a short amount of time.”

  
Again, Sage only half-listened. Her eyes were now glued to the white bandages around her wrists. She had known in the back of her mind that the braces were finally gone, but seeing the physical evidence was something else altogether. However, something told her she had not gotten rid of the vile cuffs without incident.

  
She managed to force her eyes away from the bandages and looked around once more. Aside from her friends who were currently standing around her, there was no one else to be seen. She frowned slightly in confusion.

  
“Where’s…the others?” Sage asked hoarsely, wincing as her throat rubbed against the wrapping around her neck.

  
“Azula came after us,” Sokka explained. “We had to split up.”

  
“Don’t worry, Sage,” Katara added. “Your mother will be safe with our father and the others.”

  
Sage merely blinked, letting that bit of information wash over her without really thinking too long on it. She felt completely drained, and it was making it hard to concentrate on anything. However, there was something she was curious about.

  
“What were you…arguing…about…?” she managed to ask.

  
At this Katara looked a little sheepish, but it was Sokka who answered her. “Katara and Zuko think it’s a good idea to go after the man who killed our mother,” he said, crossing his arms in disapproval.

  
“I told you, he deserves it!” Katara snapped, her anger appearing alarmingly quickly. “He’s a monster; he doesn’t deserve to live!”

  
“Katara, this isn’t the way to get closure,” Aang insisted gently, looking at his friend in concern.

  
“So you would have her sit back and do nothing?” Zuko scoffed.

  
The four of them began to argue once more, Toph and the other girl hanging awkwardly in the background. Sage could only gaze at her friends, her own mind sluggishly attempting to keep up with their quick words. She sighed lightly and tried to stand back up, wanting to be tucked away in her tent away from all this commotion.

  
As she began to move the other four ceased with their arguing, Zuko and Sokka rushing forward to help Sage steady herself as she swayed precariously.

  
“And another thing, Katara,” Sokka said, turning to glare at his sister. “Sage needs your help. You’re just going to run off and leave her alone so you can get your revenge?”

  
“Don’t you dare make me out to be the bad guy!” Katara spat back. “Sage of all people knows how important this is to me!”

  
“For goodness’ sake, Katara, she was my mother too!” Sokka yelled, making Sage wince at the volume of his voice. “What don’t you understand about that?!”

  
“You don’t feel the pain that I feel! You don’t understand what it means to me that the man who stole her from us is still out there, alive and well while she’s dead and gone!”

  
“Just…go already,” Sage muttered, shrugging away from Zuko and Sokka as she shuffled toward Katara.

  
“What?!” Sokka and Aang exclaimed, staring at her in shock.

  
Sage opened her mouth to tell her friend to do everything in her power to hunt down that monster and destroy him. But before she could say anything Aqil fluttered over to the group, settling on a nearby rock. For a split second, their gazes locked, and Sage’s words died before they could leave her mouth.

  
She sighed and looked at Katara with sympathy. “Go…and find this man,” she said softly. “When you do…you will know…what needs to be done.”

  
“Sage-” Sokka started to say before she cut over him.

  
“It’s fine, Sokka,” she said as firmly as she could. “Your sister…needs this. It’ll…be fine.”

  
Katara smiled at Sage, hugging her gently before moving away to pack her things. Soon, she and Zuko were getting Appa ready for their journey, both teens dressed in dark material to help them move stealthy through the night. The sun was nearing the horizon, and the first stars were beginning to appear.

  
Sage stood with her friends, leaning on Sokka as they watched the pair turn back to the group.

  
“We’ll be back in a few days,” Katara said.

  
“When you face this man, please don’t choose revenge,” Aang implored her. “Let your anger out, and then let it go. Forgive him.”

  
“Okay. We’ll be sure to do that, Guru Goody-Goody,” Zuko replied sarcastically as Katara hauled herself up to Appa’s reins.

  
“Thanks for understanding, Aang,” Katara said, waiting for Zuko to get himself situated on Appa’s saddle. Once they were both set, she snapped the reins and the sky bison took off into the air, quickly flying away and out of sight.

  
“You know, you’re pretty wise for a kid,” Sokka remarked.

  
“Thanks, Sokka,” Aang replied with a small smile.

  
“Usually it’s pretty annoying, but right now I’m just impressed,” he continued, making Sage roll her eyes weakly.

  
“I appreciate that.”

  
“So, can I borrow Momo for a week?”

  
Aang looked around at his friend in confusion. “Why do you need Momo?”

  
Sokka merely shrugged, making Sage push him away and shuffle off back to her tent, utterly done with his shenanigans for one day.

\- - -

The next day the remaining friends gathered together for breakfast. Although Sage would much rather stay nestled in her blankets, the others refused to let her lie about all day.

  
They were quiet for the most part as they ate, lost in their own thoughts. Sage could only stomach half of the rice given to her, setting aside the bowl after a few mouthfuls with a grimace. Once again, the white bandages caught her attention. Sage stroked the material gently, but even that small gesture sent ripples of pain running along her arm.

  
“Is that really all you’re going to eat, Sage?” Aang asked, looking at her bowl in concern.

  
“Yeah,” she muttered, not really paying attention to him.

  
There was a moment of silence as her friends looked at her. “Suki, could you get Gratia’s pouch? I think Sage needs some more salve,” Sokka asked his girlfriend.

  
“Sure,” she replied, getting up and going over to their packs. After a few moments she came back with a small jar that emitted a rather calming scent. She and Sokka then knelt next to Sage, where Sokka moved to start removing one of her bandages. However, as he tugged at the material Sage let out a hiss and jerked her arm away.

  
“This is for your own good, Sage,” Sokka remarked with patience. “Don’t you want to heal?”

  
“I’m fine,” Sage grumbled. “I can take care of myself.”

  
Sokka and Suki looked at one another in exasperation, but they allowed Sage to remove her bandage at her own discretion. She tugged at the material, wincing and biting her inner cheek to keep from yelling out as the bandage was slowly separated from her wounds. After a few long minutes, the last of the wrap was lifted away and Sage could only stare at her wrist.

  
“I…I tried to be careful,” Toph said softly as the silence dragged on. Sage didn’t look up, too engrossed with jagged marks scored into her skin. They were inflamed as an angry red, and still oozing here and there. Slowly, Sage clenched her fist, her jaw locking as the movement caused more blood to trickle from the wounds.

  
At this, Sokka grabbed her hand and forced her to open it again. Then, he took the salve and began to gently rub it onto her scars.

  
Sage sat as her friends attended to her. Before long her limbs began to burn with pain as the bandages were pulled away, but at least the cooling sensation of her mother’s salve was quick to help stem the irritation.

  
Sage was soon re-bandaged and led back to her tent where she collapsed onto her blankets, exhausted beyond belief.

  
She spent the rest of the day sleeping for the most part, roused every few hours by one of her friends to drink some water and eat something. Sage was loath to stomach any more food, but they were insistent. She managed a few more bites of rice, but nothing more.

  
While Sage slept, she slept deeply, with no dreams to disturb her mind. It was complete bliss, but she felt disappointed when she was awoken by her friends. After they left, Sage would be wide awake and painfully aware of her aching wounds. As she tried to get comfortable Aqil was right by her side, watching over her carefully.

  
It was another day and a half before any sign of Appa appeared.

  
Sage was sitting outside her tent, Aqil perched on her lap while her friends went about their business. A roar cut through the air, making them all look up at the approaching figure of the sky bison.

  
The others all ran forward as Appa touched down in the clearing nearby. Sage remained seated, still too weak to move very fast. But at least her aches had abated somewhat. Only when she had her daily bandage change did she feel any real pain.

  
As she watched her friends talk with one another, she noted with confusion that only Zuko was present. However, none of the others seemed too concerned. In fact, after a few short words they all broke apart to begin packing up their belongings and piling them onto Appa. Sokka and Zuko approached her as the others worked.

  
“We going somewhere?” she asked when they were within earshot.

  
“Katara’s waiting for us on Ember Island,” Sokka explained, going over to collapse her tent while Zuko helped her to her feet.

  
“Oh,” Sage mused as she allowed herself to be led over to Appa. Aqil and Momo were already perched on his saddle, watching as the others scurried around getting their gear together. “How did it go?” she asked Zuko.

  
“Katara faced the man who took her mother. And she let him live,” he explained.

  
“Really?” Sage was amazed, truth be told. The sheer rage that had boiled within her friend had left her little doubt that Katara would exact her revenge. She wondered what had happened to make the Waterbender show mercy.

  
After Toph had raised her up to the saddle the others all climbed aboard, Aang snapping the reins and guiding Appa back into the air. The afternoon sun shined down upon them as they flew, and after about an hour they arrived at a secluded beach with a pier jutting out over the water. And sitting upon the dock was Katara, gazing out over the ocean waters pensively.

  
As soon as Appa landed on the ground Aang leapt down and ran over to his friend, Zuko following close behind. Sage and the others watched as the three of them talked for a few minutes. Then, Katara hugged Zuko and approached the sky bison while Zuko and Aang hung back, exchanging a few more words.

  
“Hey guys,” she greeted them.

  
“I’m proud of you, sis,” Sokka remarked, smiling down at his sister.

  
Katara managed a small smile of her own. “Thanks, Sokka.” She then turned her sight to Sage. “How are you feeling?”

  
“I’m fine,” Sage replied, looking away. There was a moment of silence before the other three left the saddle to join Zuko and Aang, Katara climbing up to sit with Sage.

  
“Are you sure?” Katara asked kindly.

  
Sage remained silent for a moment longer before turning to look at her friend. “How did you do it? How were you able to walk away from him?”

  
“I’m not entirely sure,” Katara replied honestly, shrugging. “When I saw him, I was filled with so much rage and pain. I wanted him to feel what I was feeling. I wanted him to know the pain he caused me for so many years. But when it came down to it…I just couldn’t do it. He was completely at my mercy, cowering and pleading for his life. I don’t know.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Maybe I was too weak to end him. Or, maybe I was strong enough to walk away.”

  
“You’re not weak, Katara,” Sage remarked with a small smile. “Maybe your heart just decided that it wasn’t worth your energy anymore.”

  
“Maybe,” she allowed. “Funny thing is, now that I’ve confronted him somehow I feel…better. I don’t forgive him for what he’s done; I never will. But knowing that I was strong enough to face such a monster, and that he was terrified of me, I think I can finally start to put this past behind me.”

  
“I’m happy for you, Katara. I really am,” Sage said. Although, in truth she felt more jealous than anything. She had faced her own monster multiple times, and she had yet to find any sense of mercy or forgiveness within her soul. And if her vision was speaking the truth, then she was on the path to her own destruction by holding on to her rage.

  
“I think what also helped me was thinking of what my mother would do,” Katara continued. “She was one of the most generous and thoughtful people I ever knew. Even at their worst, she could see the best in people. I hope I can be so good in my own life.” She turned back to Sage, smiling more widely. “It also took me time to accept what had happened. If I had met that man even a few years ago, things might have turned out differently. But after everything I’ve been through…well, it’s like you said isn’t it? It just wasn’t worth my energy.”

  
Katara laid a hand on her shoulder before standing up and jumping down from the saddle. Sage watched as she joined their friends, all of them talking with one another, their spirits light and content.

  
Next to her Aqil shuffled his feathers, clacking his beak at her gently. Sage sighed and stroked his glossy feathers. “I’ll try, old friend,” she murmured to her raven. “But I can’t promise anything.”

  
But maybe, for now, it would be enough.


	40. Letting Go

Letting Go

Sage sat at the window of her borrowed bedroom, glaring down into the courtyard below where Zuko was training Aang. They had settled into Zuko’s family’s old summer home fairly quickly, the isolated location of the grand structure ideal for them to be able to let loose and be themselves. Or at least, it was ideal for most of the group.

  
That morning after her healing session with Katara, she had announced that she wanted to get back to using her bending. Sage was beyond sick of being a useless lump. Although her wounds still ached fiercely, she was determined to push through the pain and get her strength back. She would need everything she had to face Goran one final time. And she knew, deep down in her soul, it would be the last time.

  
However, Katara had vastly different plans in mind.

  
“I really don’t think you’re ready to start bending yet,” she had said kindly. “You’ve gone through a lot in such a short amount of time. What your body and energy need the most right now is rest. Trust me, Sage. It’s for the best.”

  
Sage scowled deeply, her eyes wandering over to where Katara currently sat on the steps lining the perimeter of the courtyard with Toph lounging next to her. She knew her friend meant well, but there was no time for her to just sit around and twiddle her thumbs. Sozin’s comet was on the horizon, and she could barely walk ten feet without wincing.

  
She chuckled darkly, imaging the gleeful look on Goran’s face as he watched her try to stumble toward him for their final match. No doubt he would drag it out just for the sheer amusement he’d get out of seeing her struggle.

  
Sage heaved a sigh and moved away from the window, shuffling across her room. Aqil watched her closely, his sharp eyes taking in the determined yet slow pace of her steps. Eventually, Sage made it to her destination; a washstand. She peered down into the placid water, her reflection distorted and shadowed. She took a deep breath and held out her hand over the bowl, feeling for the energy of the water.

  
Aqil let out a loud caw seconds before pain engulfed her veins.

  
Sage cried out, falling to her knees as her limbs shook from the shocks. Distantly, she could hear several footsteps running quickly through the house, following her pained noises. She only had a moment to curse her bad luck before the door burst open, revealing her friends and their panicked faces.

  
“Sage! What happened?!” Katara cried as she quickly knelt next to Sage.

  
“N-nothing, Katara,” Sage muttered, trying to pull herself away from the younger girl. “I’m fine-”

  
“You tried bending, didn’t you?” the Waterbender cut over her, her concern swiftly replaced with a stern gaze.

  
“Sage, why would you do something like that?!” Zuko demanded.

  
Sage scowled and stood up, ignoring the vertigo that made her sway dangerously on her feet. “Excuse me for trying to get my strength back,” she retorted wearily.

  
“I told you, you need rest!” Katara scolded her, standing up as well. “Your energy isn’t ready for the demands of bending yet!” She then heaved a sigh, running a hand through her hair. “I know you’re frustrated, Sage. But you have to trust us. Let us help you.”

  
Before Sage could snap a reply, more footsteps sounded in the hall and Sokka and Suki soon appeared, looking confused.

  
“What’s going on?” Sokka asked, looking around at the tense faces.

  
“Sage was just being stubborn,” Toph remarked with a shrug.

  
Sage scowled again and dropped down onto her bed, glaring at the far wall. Aqil fluttered down next to her, his own eyes reflecting the disgruntled looks of her friends.

  
“Well. Anyway, look what we found while we were in town!” Sokka produced a long, rolled up poster, unfurling it to reveal an artistic rendering of Sokka, Katara, and Aang. “There’s a play about us!”

  
“What?” Katara peered at the poster, baffled. “How is that possible?”

  
“Listen to this: The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu-on Tim, who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar. From the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se, his sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage,” Sokka read.

  
“Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players,” Suki finished as Sokka rolled the poster back up.

  
“Ugh...” Zuko groaned, shaking his head. “My mother used to take us to them. They butchered Love Amongst the Dragons every year.”

  
“Sokka, do you really think it’s a good idea to attend a play about ourselves?” Katara asked her brother.

  
“Come on, a day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I’ve been missing!” he said excitedly.

  
“Great. Have a wonderful time, you guys,” Sage remarked, laying back against her bed with her sour expression still firmly in place.

  
“You’re coming with us,” Katara said firmly.

  
“With all due respect, Katara, I’m not really in the theater mood at the moment,” Sage grumbled darkly, staring up at the ceiling.

  
“We’re not taking the chance on you hurting yourself with your stubborness,” Zuko shot back, crossing his arms.

  
“Come on, Sage,” Aang added with a smile. “It could be fun!”

  
_I highly doubt that_ , she muttered silently. However, her friends refused to back down. So, mere hours later, Sage found herself sitting inside the crowded theater between Aang and Zuko, thoroughly put out by the turn of events. The curtain on stage lifted, and the actors portraying Katara and Sokka came into view, their surroundings mimicking the icy terrain of the Southern Water Tribe. As the actors began their performance, Sage grit her jaw and sunk further down in her seat; this was going to be a long night.

\- - -

The starry canvass blinked down upon the group as they shuffled back to the beach house, stunned into silence by what they had just witnessed. Not only were their portrayals in the play unflattering, to say the least, but the finale was something that had shaken them to their cores. The playwright had created an ending in which the Fire Nation won the war, destroying the group and everyone else who stood in the Fire Lord’s way.

  
Sage heaved a sigh, walking along a few paces behind her friends. She felt drained. Seeing how the Fire Nation held their Fire Lord in such a high standard was bad enough, but to see them paint _Goran_ in such a flattering light, with everything he had done in the past…it made her sick.

  
They soon made it back to the beach house. The rest of the group wasted no time in disappearing into their rooms, ready to sleep away what they had seen this night. However, even though Sage was exhausted, as soon as she laid down upon her bed she felt wide awake.

  
She stared up at her ceiling, her mind turning in unpleasant and confusing ways. Aqil perched on the windowsill nearby, watching her closely. After several long minutes Sage heaved a sigh and sat back up, looking over at her raven.

  
“I know what I’m supposed to do,” she murmured to the silent bird. “But seeing that damn play…seeing how we were portrayed…I just can’t let go of this hate.”

  
Aqil tilted his head, his dark eyes steady on her own. Sage grimaced and got up, shuffling over to her washbasin. She stared down into the placid water once more, her reflection even more distorted and shadowy than it had been earlier. She raised her hand, her palm mere inches from the water. She could feel the cool sensation the liquid gave off, but there was nothing else. No sense of the water’s energy. Or her own.

  
Sage let her hand fall to her side, staring into the basin for a moment longer before relenting and returning to her bed, collapsing once more upon the mattress. There she lay for the rest of the night, dozing fitfully but never falling asleep.

  
After what seemed like an eternity, the sun rose and the stars were chased away. Sage heard her friends begin to move about the house, getting ready for the day. She remained where she was, unable to summon the energy to get up. She was still brooding upon dark thoughts, and she had no desire to rejoin reality any time soon.

  
A gentle knock sounded on her door and it swung open to reveal Katara, stepping into the room with a kind smile.

  
“Morning, Sage,” she greeted. “You coming down for breakfast?”

  
“I’m not really hungry right now,” Sage replied listlessly.

  
“Come on, Sage. You shouldn’t let that stupid play bring you down,” Katara needled, sitting next to her on the bed. “We were all made fools of.”

  
“Except Toph,” Sage mused, thinking back on the muscled man the playwright had cast for Toph’s role.

  
Katara sniffed, a frown on her face. “Yeah. Well. Come on, let’s get you something to eat. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

  
“Seems to be a running theme lately,” she retorted, reluctantly allowing the young Waterbender to usher her downstairs for breakfast.

  
After managing to finish off her meal and doing a quick healing session with Katara, the group headed outside to spend the day. However, there wasn’t really a whole lot to do aside from sit on the steps and watch Zuko and Aang train.

  
_I’d be better off inside_ , Sage grumbled to herself as she watched her two friends work. Part of her did feel some pride that Aang had overcome his fear of Firebending. But another part was jealous that it was Zuko that had helped him in that aspect and not her.

  
Sage looked down at her hands, once more caught up in a surge of bitterness. She opened her right palm, trying to summon her energy. It had to be inside her. Somewhere. If only she could push past her weariness and lethargy-

  
“Sage!”

  
She snapped her head up, looking over to see Katara fixing her with a stern glare.

  
“I wasn’t doing anything!” Sage insisted, clenching her hand into a fist.

  
“Liar,” Toph sniffed, shaking her head.

  
“Sage, how many times do we have to tell you?” Sokka chimed in, crossing his arms. “You’re not ready to be bending yet!”

  
Sage scowled and shot to her feet, stumbling a little as the vertigo got to her. “You guys don’t get it!” she yelled. “I feel so weak, so completely drained! It’s like I have no sense of myself anymore! I feel completely disconnected from my spirit…and that scares me.”

  
Her friends were silent, gazing grimly at Sage. She avoided their eyes by staring off into the distance, feeling utterly pathetic.

  
“I have an idea,” Aang piped up suddenly. “I think it will really help you.”

  
“Oh yeah?” Sage replied doubtfully.

  
“Yeah! Remember how I said I met with a guru who could help me master the Avatar State?”

  
“And a lot of good _that_ did,” Toph remarked.

  
“He showed me how to unblock each of my chakras,” Aang continued, ignoring Toph. “The energy centers of our chi. Maybe if you did the same exercise, it would help you return to your old self!”

  
“Could be worth a shot,” Suki mused thoughtfully.

  
“Yeah. I mean, your energy did go through a lot,” Katara added. “Maybe that’s what exactly what it needs; a proper cleansing.”

  
“So…what am I supposed to do?” Sage asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

  
“Just meditate on each chakra. I can help you through the process,” Aang said, smiling. Then he turned sheepishly to Zuko. “Of course, if it’s okay that we put off Firebending training for now?”

  
“It’s fine,” he nodded, turning his golden gaze to Sage. “Whatever helps you get better.”

  
Despite her misgivings, Sage managed an agreeing nod. It was worth a try. Anything to get back to normality. So she followed Aang to a cluster of boulders that sat along the edge of the beach, the crashing waves of the ocean a constant hum of sound. They both sat down lotus style, facing each other.

  
“So…what now?” Sage asked uncertainly.

  
“Breathe,” Aang instructed, taking deep and steady breaths himself. “Look inward and feel for your energy.”

  
“Yeah, that’s kinda my whole problem,” Sage muttered.

  
“You can do it, Sage. Trust me,” Aang encouraged, smiling at her.

  
Sage heaved a sigh before straightening her spine and regulating her breathing, synching up with Aang’s. For the next several minutes they merely sat there, letting their bodies relax and fall into a state of peace. It didn’t take as long as Sage thought it would; perhaps being in such a serene setting was lending a hand to their meditation.

  
“Very good,” Aang said, his voice soft and relaxed. “Now it’s time for you to look deeper. The first chakra is the earth chakra, located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear.”

  
“Okay,” Sage murmured, taking another deep breath and searching for the energy center within.

  
“Let your greatest fears become clear to you. Face them, and let them go.”

  
Sage grimaced lightly as she concentrated. In her mind’s eye, she could clearly see her mother and father, as happy together as she remembered them. And then, she saw her friends. Her fellow Spiritbenders. All of them laughing and running around, lighthearted and joyful as only children could be.

  
_“Even Spiritbenders can become corrupted.”_

  
Aqil‘s voice echoed in her mind. Sage then heard Goran’s cold laughter, the facades of her parents crumbling away. Her friends began to scream, their voices joining a whole cacophony of anguished cries as darkness fell upon their world.

  
“You’re okay, Sage. It’s just a vision.”

  
Aang’s voice cut through to her, giving her an anchor to hold on to. “What if I’m not strong enough to defeat Goran?” she murmured aloud. “What if I’m too far gone to help anyone?”

  
“By asking those questions you can be sure that you are not so far gone that you don’t care anymore,” Aang replied gently. “As long as you hold on to the reasons why you fight, you will be strong enough to face any threat.”

  
Sage still had her misgivings, but she took a deep breath and allowed Aang’s words to wash over her, soothing away the disturbing vision and allowing a tentative sense of peace to fill her, her first chakra opening.

  
“Second is the water chakra, located in the abdomen,” Aang continued. “It deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Concentrate on everything that burdens you, all the guilt that you’ve held on to.”

  
Immediately, Sage was overwhelmed with the memories of her mother’s grief stricken face disappearing into her room after hearing that the king was giving up the search for her husband. And then, so many years later seeing her again, weighed down by sorrow. All because of what Sage had done.

  
“I should never have abandoned my mother,” Sage whispered.

  
“She forgave you, though,” Aang said. “All she wanted was to see that you were okay. It may have been a mistake, but if you hadn’t made that choice so many years ago this world wouldn’t be the same. Everything happens for a reason.”

  
“I…guess so,” she remarked. Another deep breath brought another sense of peace settling over her battered spirit as she forced herself to ignore her whispered doubts. “What’s next?”

  
“Third is the fire chakra, located at the stomach. It deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. What are you most ashamed of?”

  
“Lying to you guys,” Sage immediately said. Hiding who she was from every potential friend she had ever met had left her living a cold and lonely life for so long. The image of Kuwat and his sisters also swam up in her mind, looking shocked and horrified by what she had done to save them.

  
“You did what you had to do to protect yourself,” Aang assured her. “And it is my shame that we didn’t give you a chance from the beginning. But now, we’re here together. And you don’t have to hide yourself from us anymore.”

  
At that, Sage allowed a small smile to grace her face as her third chakra opened. She was starting to feel the faint trickle of her energy, slowly moving beneath her skin. It was still sluggish, still difficult to get a hold of. But even just being able to sense it bolstered her resolve, and her smile widened.

  
“Fourth is the air chakra, located at the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief.”

  
Sage’s smile fell, her mind flooded with memories of her father, so bittersweet now after having them tampered with by Goran and those damned braces. A lick of anger worked its way up her spine, mingling with her sorrow as she remembered the monster throwing her father’s dead crystal in her face, laughing at her pain.

  
“Your father was very important to you,” Aang remarked softly, knowing what his friend was feeling at that moment.

  
“He taught me everything,” Sage murmured tightly. “He was my best friend. He didn’t deserve to die like that…”

  
“Love is a form of energy. It swirls all around us.” Aang looked out over the ocean waves, a small smile on his face. “Though your father is gone, the love you carried for him still lives within you, and can be reborn in the shape of new love.”

  
Sage looked down for a moment before glancing back toward the beach house. She could see their friends on the steps of the house, talking and laughing together in the dying light of the day. But her eyes were focused on the Fire Nation prince. He seemed so much more at peace now, now that he had let go of his rage and the illusions that his father had impressed upon him. Zuko was now the man that Sage always knew he could be. And she couldn’t be happier for him.

  
She looked back to see Aang smiling at her knowingly. She managed a smile of her own, wiping away her residual tears as her fourth chakra opened.

  
“Fifth is the sound chakra,” Aang continued. “Located at the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The lies we tell ourselves.”

  
_So many years. Wasted._ Sage had managed to convince herself for a long time that her father was alive. And finding out he had died had destroyed her. She had thought all these years in the Avatar’s world had been for naught. But as she reflected over everything that had happened to her, especially within the recent year, she could no longer bring herself to consider anything a waste.

  
Sage took a deep breath, allowing her fifth chakra to open with a wave of soothing peace.

  
“Sixth is the light chakra, located at the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusions. Guru Pathik taught me that the greatest illusion is the illusion of separation.”

  
“How do you mean?” Sage asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

  
“Take the four nations,” Aang explained, gesturing to the horizon. “Even though we live separately, we are all part of the same world.”

  
“Except for me,” she muttered a little bitterly.

  
Aang shook his head, smiling gently. “You are part of this world too, Sage. The Spirit World is what connects us.”

  
“We’re all spirits, in one form or another,” Sage mused, chuckling lightly as she thought back to what Aqil had said. Then she glowered. “But then…that means we’re connected to those monsters.”

  
“Light cannot exist without darkness,” Aang said somberly. “We have to accept that. It’s what keeps the balance. It‘s what brings meaning to our lives.”

  
Sage grimaced, but allowed her friend’s words to ease her sixth chakra open. She was close; she could sense it. Her energy was nearly at its peak, the lingering sickness slowly but surely being chased away from her spirit.

  
“The seventh and last chakra is the thought chakra, located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachments.” Aang sighed, looking a little forlorn. “I had the most difficulty with this chakra. In order to access the power of the Avatar State, I had to let go of everything that ties me to this world. I had to let go of Katara…”

  
“I’m sorry, Aang,” Sage said. “I know how much she means to you.”

  
“It doesn’t really matter now, I guess,” he continued. “Thanks to Azula my seventh chakra is locked. And I can’t access the Avatar State.”

  
“You’ll find a way. I know you will,” Sage smiled gently.

  
“Thanks, Sage,” Aang remarked with a similar smile. “I know I have to move forward, no matter what. And now, so do you.”

  
Sage nodded and closed her eyes, letting her breathing resume its deep rhythm. She could feel her chakras swirling with her energy, and for the first time in weeks she felt so close to getting back to her old self. Maybe even going beyond that.

  
Soon the crashing of the ocean waves died away, leaving a tender silence in its wake. Sage opened her eyes on an impulse and looked around, seeing more stars than she had ever seen in her life. Everything that was, is, and would ever be was within those celestial bodies. As she smiled a the scene she felt something calling out to her spirit. Looking around again she saw a large opaque sphere draped in a violent haze, with something burning brightly at its center.

  
Sage felt drawn to the figure, as if it was a part of herself she had lost some time ago. The closer she got the more she could feel her energy rushing through her veins. At the same time, shimmering into exist, various people looked down upon on her, all of their spirits shining brightly amid the stars.

  
They were her kin. The Spiritbenders of the past.

  
Soon she was within inches of swirling sphere. And this close she could see what was burning so vividly. A large shard of crystal, colored a deep purple and flickering with a potent light. This was what was calling to her, beckoning with its energy.

  
There was a brief moment of hesitation. Sage thought back to everything that made up her life, everyone she knew and loved and held close to her heart. Could she really let all of that go for the sake of pure power? If she did, would she be any better than Goran?

  
_If it means I can protect them from harm, then I will do anything,_ Sage found herself thinking.

  
Sage took a breath and stepped into the sphere, reaching out to touch the burning crystal. As soon as she connected with the shard there was a bright flash of light, and she was flooded with an incredible surge of power. Her seventh chakra flew open, and the paths of her chi were soon flowing strongly and vividly. She had never felt more aware of her existence than at that moment. And it was exhilarating.

  
With a deep breath she opened her eyes, seeing the rivers of energy running all around where they sat. Her senses were heightened tenfold. She could feel every bit of life breathing as one. Sage looked down at her own hands, watching with pride as her veins flowed with a powerful current of energy, stronger than it had been even before her imprisonment. At long last, she was whole.

  
Sage flexed her hands, her energy easily transcending through her skin and into the world around her. It was like an extension of herself, a part of her that could experience everything beyond where she sat. With a small smile Sage clenched her hands, the energy retreating back inside her veins. She took a breath, letting the power recede. The tangled web of energies faded, but she could still sense them as easily as she could feel the earth beneath her body.

  
“Great job, Sage,” Aang praised her, smiling widely. “You’ve mastered your energy.”

  
“No. Not yet,” she remarked, smiling back at her friend. “But I’m a lot further along than I was before. And I have you to thank for that, Aang.”

  
They both stood up, stretching as the first stars began to glint down upon the island. Sage then hugged her friend, eternally grateful for his help. Now, she felt far more prepared for what was to come. Whatever the result, she would not back down.


	41. The Final Puzzle Piece

The Final Puzzle Piece

A few days later the group was sitting on the steps of the house once again, watching Aang and Zuko train. Only now, Sage had joined in with their sessions as well.

  
Her energy was far healthier than it had been before, but her bending was still rather weak and needed to be strengthened. So Sage determinedly began training the next day after her and Aang’s intensive meditation. Katara had been against it at first, but Aang had assured her that Sage was more than ready for the demands.

  
After systematically moving through several stances, Sage and Zuko stepped aside to allow Aang to go through the motions on his own. They watched with critical eyes as the young Avatar shifted his weight, fire blossoming from his hands. Sage nodded in approval but Zuko merely scowled, crossing his arms.

  
“More ferocious!” he demanded as he watched the young Avatar. “Imagine striking through your opponent’s heart!”

  
Sage raised an eyebrow at that while Aang let loose another fireball, groaning in frustration. “Ugh! I’m trying!” he insisted, turning back toward Zuko.

  
“Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo!” Zuko yelled, clenching his fists.

  
Aang promptly spun around, arms flung out to the sides as he emitted a halfhearted roar, small spurts of flames flying from his hands and mouth. He looked back at the pair sheepishly while Zuko glared.

  
“That sounded pathetic! I said _roar_!”

  
Aang spun around again, this time emitting a more impressive roar as streams of fire flew from his hands and mouth. Aqil cawed in agitation, flapping away from the tree he had been perched in as the flames died away.

  
“That satisfactory enough for you, Sifu Zuko?” Sage inquired.

  
He looked sidelong at her, scowling deeply, but before he could respond Katara spoke up. “Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?” she called out, holding up the refreshing drinks in her hands.

  
“Ooh! Ooh! Me me me!” Aang started running toward her, eager for the beverage only to be halted by Zuko as he gripped onto the back of Aang’s shirt.

  
“Hey, your lesson’s not over yet!” Zuko admonished even as Aang kept trying to get away. “Get back here!”

  
“Come on, Zuko,” Suki piped up. “Just take a break. What’s the big deal?”

  
Zuko scowled, but he relented and let Aang go. “Fine. If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!” He turned on his heel, stalking away from the group. Sage blinked in confusion, wondering what had gotten under his skin today.

  
“Maybe Zuko’s right,” Sokka remarked. “Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that…” He promptly stood up, stripping off his clothes to reveal his swim trunks underneath. “Beach party!”

  
The others cheered, running after him as he headed to the beach. Sage, however, hung back. As fun as hanging out at the beach sounded, she felt like her time would be better spent training.

  
“Sage, aren’t you coming?” Katara called back to her once she had seen Sage wasn’t following.

  
“Nah. You guys go on,” she shrugged. “I’m going to go ahead and train some more.”

  
Katara pursed her lips. “I really think you should take it easy.”

  
“Relax, Katara. This isn’t like the last time,” Sage assured her friend. “But I do need to regain my strength.”

  
After another moment, the young Waterbender relented and took off down the path and out of sight. Sage smiled lightly, looking up into the trees to see her raven perched like a large shadow, watching her closely.

  
She took a breath and began shifting through her movements, bending short bursts of air. It was satisfying to feel her energy flow through her veins once more, without any of the pain she had felt in the past.

  
Sage took a step, flinging her hands out and unleashing a gust of wind that gently stirred the surrounding bushes, causing a single leaf to fall to the ground. She straightened up with a small frown; there was still a lot of work for her to do before she got back to the level she had been at before.

  
For the next hour Sage continued with her training doggedly, going from element to element. She knew that, if she went against a decent enough fighter, she would be able to hold her own. But to go against Goran would require more fortitude. She wondered if she could get to that level, and soon.

  
Just then, Aqil let out a caw and flew out from his perch. At the same time, Sage could hear fireballs being thrown, as well as bursts of air. She looked around in time to see Aang dart out from the trees and disappear through a second floor window of the beach house. And hot on his heels was Zuko, firing fast shots as he darted into the house as well.

  
Sage could only stare in shock until Aqil pecked at her hair, cawing at her insistently. She shook her head and ran around the house, following the sounds of the fight from within. Before long there was a mighty crash and Zuko went flying through the wall, landing on the ground below in a heap with Aang jumping down after him, watching their friend warily. As Zuko stumbled back to his feet, the rest of the group came into view, glaring heatedly.

  
“What’s wrong with you?!” Katara demanded. “You could have hurt Aang!”

  
“What’s wrong with _me_?” Zuko shot back. “What’s wrong with all of you?! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin’s Comet is only three days away?!” They were all silent, gazing at Zuko seriously. “Why are you all looking at me like I’m crazy?”

  
“About Sozin’s Comet…” Aang said. “I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came.”

  
“After?”

  
“I’m not ready. I need more time to master Firebending.”

  
“And frankly, your Earthbending could still use some work, too,” Toph remarked.

  
“So…you all knew Aang was going to wait?” Zuko asked, staring at them.

  
“Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now, he’s going to lose,” Sokka said. “No offense,” he added to Aang.

  
“The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war,” Katara explained, stepping forward. “But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can’t get any worse.”

  
“You’re wrong,” Zuko murmured, turning away from them. “It’s about to get worse than you can even imagine.”

  
Sage and the others listened, horrified, as Zuko recounted the last war meeting he had attended before breaking away to join their group. Ozai’s plan was to use Sozin’s Comet to obliterate the Earth Kingdom once and for all, much like Sozin had done to the Air Nation.

  
“I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan. But I’m ashamed to say I didn’t,” Zuko said bitterly. “My whole life I’ve struggled to gain my father’s love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I’d forgotten who I was.”

  
Katara sank to her knees, shaking her head hopelessly. “I can’t believe this…”

  
“I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy but…this plan is just pure evil!” Sokka remarked, holding Suki to his side.

  
“What am I going to do?” Aang despaired.

  
“I know you’re scared,” Zuko said, approaching the young Avatar. “And I know you’re not ready to save the world. But if you don’t defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won’t be a world to save anymore.”

  
Aang shook his head, backing away. “Why didn’t you tell me about your dad’s crazy plan sooner?!”

  
“I didn’t think I had to!” Zuko retorted. “I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!”

  
“This is bad…” Aang muttered, sinking to his knees. “This is really, _really_ bad…”

  
“Aang, you don’t have to do this alone,” Katara assured him.

  
“Yeah! If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down!” Toph grinned.

  
“Alright!” Sokka exclaimed. “Team Avatar is back! Air!” he pointed Aang. “Water!” moving to Katara. “Earth!” gesturing to Toph. “Fire!” pointing at Zuko. “Spirit!” grinning at Sage. “Fan and sword!” He shoved a palm frond into Suki’s hand while he took up a longer leaf, striking a heroic pose.

  
“Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be one of the hardest things we’ve ever done together.” Aang sighed, allowing a smile to grace his face. “But I wouldn’t want to do it any other way.”

  
The others smiled in return, gathering around Aang for a group hug. Zuko, however, remained standing off to the side awkwardly. The sight made Sage want to chuckle.

  
“Come on, Zuko,” she beckoned with one hand. “I know it’s strange, but being part of the group means being part of group hugs.”

  
He hesitated a moment longer before letting out a sigh and taking Sage’s hand, joining the group. Shortly after they were bowled over by an exuberant Appa, who had also wanted to be a part of the tender moment.

\- - -

Later, Sage, Zuko, Aang, and Katara were gathered in the courtyard of the beach house. Zuko wanted to teach Aang one more crucial Firebending technique that would come in handy when he faced down the Fire Lord. And that was how to redirect lightning.

  
“If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it,” Zuko instructed, using the same movement that Iroh had taught them months ago. Aang soon began to mimic his teacher, his brow furrowed in concentration. “You turn your opponent’s energy against them.”

  
“That’s like Waterbending,” Aang remarked.

  
“Exactly,” Zuko nodded. “My uncle invented this technique himself by studying Waterbenders.”

  
“So…have you ever redirected lightning before?” Aang asked.

  
“Once. Against my father.”

  
“What did it feel like?”

  
Zuko straightened up, closing his eyes for a moment as he thought back to that moment. “Exhilarating.”

  
“And terrifying,” Sage murmured at the same time Zuko spoke. He looked over at her and nodded in understanding.

  
“You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body,” he continued. “But you know if you make the wrong move, it’s over.”

  
“Well…not _over_ over. I mean, there’s always Katara and a little spirit water action,” Aang chuckled nervously, turning to where their friend sat on the steps next to Sage. “Am I right?”

  
“Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you,” Katara said apologetically.

  
Aang’s face fell, his shoulders slumping. “Oh.”

  
“You’ll have to take the Fire Lord’s life,” Zuko said, his gaze hard. “Before he takes yours.”

  
“Yeah…I’ll just do that,” the young Avatar muttered as Zuko walked away to go back into the beach house. Aang soon followed, though significantly slower as if he had the weight of the world weighing down on him.

  
_It might as well be_ , Sage mused to herself as she and Katara exchanged worried looks. In a perfect world, Aang would never have to entertain the thought of killing someone. He was too kind for that level of violence. But even so, he was the Avatar. And he needed to protect the balance, and if that meant ending someone’s life to do it…certainly he’d have to no matter what his morals told him.

  
Once inside the house, the group was met with the sight of Sokka all decked out in his Water Tribe armor. He stood before them, helmet tucked under his arm and a stern expression on his face.

  
“Alright team, let’s go find a place where we can train for Sozin’s Comet,” he declared. “We’re gonna need to practice our strategy for taking out the Fire Lord.”

  
“Oh joy,” Toph grumbled as she and the others turned to shuffle back outside the beach house. Sage, however, hesitated.

  
“I really think my time would be best spent training alone, Sokka,” she said in an undertone to the young warrior. “If I’m going to go against Goran-”

  
“No, we’re going to go against Goran,” Sokka overrode her. “And the Fire Lord. We’re in this together, Sage. All of us.”

  
“Sokka, things don’t always work out perfectly,” Sage retorted with some impatience. “You can’t know that we’re going to be together through every step of this battle.”

  
“If we don’t stick together, then what chance do we have?” Sokka sighed and donned his helmet, turning to leave the beach house. “I know you’re used to handling things on your own, but it doesn’t have to be that way forever. We’re here to help. Now come, we‘d better get going before we lose what‘s left of the daylight.”

  
Sage stared after her friend, even as he disappeared through the doors. Aqil then fluttered down onto her shoulder, his expression as enigmatic as ever. With resignation, she left the house to follow her friends, unsure if she felt grateful or terrified that they would be facing Goran down together.

\- - -

Later that night Sage sat alone in her room, idly flipping through her book. Their training session had gone relatively okay for the most part. After all, putting Toph in charge of flinging molten hot rocks at them while she pretended to be “the Melon Lord” really put the group through their paces.

  
But when it came time for Aang to deal the final blow to the pseudo Fire Lord, he couldn’t do it. And while Sage didn’t blame him, she knew he’d have to push past his own fears to think about what was best for the world.

  
_Even if it means turning into a killer?_ part of her conscience hissed.

  
Sage scowled and grit her jaw, forcing the voice away. Sometimes people have to do things they don’t want to. For the greater good.

  
“Right?” she murmured aloud, glancing over at her companion as he sat on her windowsill. Aqil shuffled his feathers, giving no further indication of whether she was indeed right or wrong.

  
“Some spirit guide you are,” Sage grumbled, turning back to her book. It had felt both odd and strangely comforting to get reacquainted with the old text after coming back from her imprisonment. During her time healing she had spent a few hours a day pouring back over the pages, hoping to find something, anything that would help her in her new situation.

  
But after several minutes of aimlessly scanning the ancient writing, Sage was quickly becoming frustrated. She had felt amazing after the meditation session with Aang. She was rejuvenated, reborn even. She no longer had that vile, poisonous energy suffocating her veins. She had felt free.

  
But then she realized she was still weak. Sage needed to get back her power if she was to go against Goran. And even after the last few days of intensive training she was nowhere near the level she needed to be at. And this book…this damned, useless book had not helped her at all in all the time she had been dragging it around.

  
Sage’s frustration reached its peak, and she slammed the book shut and shoved it off of her bed in a fit of anger. It hit the floor with a dull thump, falling open to a page that held all the writing she had been unable to decipher. She threw herself back against her bed, glaring up at the ceiling and seething with thoughts about unfair life was.

  
That was when she heard the soft whisper.

  
Sage frowned, listening intently. After a few moments, she heard it again, a little louder this time. She sat up and looked around her room, her eyes eventually falling upon Aqil. He clacked his beak in irritation and flew down from the windowsill, landing next to the abandoned book and scratching his talons on the floor next to it. The whisper grew in volume, speaking in a tongue Sage had never heard and yet, somehow, she could understand it perfectly.

  
Cautiously she got up from her bed, moving to kneel down next to the book. At first all Sage saw was the tangled script that was both familiar and foreign, the strange symbols practically burned into her mind from all the hours she had spent pouring over their characters. Then, as she stared at the page for lengthening moments, she suddenly felt her energy spike and quicken in her blood. Her vision blurred momentarily before she was met with the tangled web of energies that made up all life in universe. Sage glanced around her room briefly before focusing back on the book, a soft gasp falling from her lips as she was met with an incredible sight.

  
This was the secret. The key to unlocking the answers she had been looking for so, so long. Words that could only be read when suspended between the realm of the physical and the mystical. The language of the spirits.

  
Enraptured, Sage grabbed the book and pulled it onto her lap, her eyes scanning the writing eagerly. She sat there as the night grew longer, Aqil dozing peacefully beside her. The words danced from the page and into her mind, teaching her everything she needed to know for the battle to come.

  
Only one question remained; did she have the strength to do what was required for the peace of the world?


	42. Our Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Though that may be coming a bit late for some. Anywho, have another chapter (about damn time, am I right?)

Our Destiny

Daylight seeped into her vision, making Sage squint blearily. She sat up, her back and neck cricking from having fallen asleep at an awkward angle. As she stretched and yawned Aqil cawed at her, hopping back and forth along the floor in front of her. Sage raised an eyebrow and peered down at her feathered friend, wondering what had gotten him into such an agitated mood.

  
“Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it later,” Sage grumbled, pushing aside her book and getting to her feet. Her gaze fell on the heavy tome for a brief moment as her mind played back everything she had read. Part of her was elated to have found the answers she needed. Another part of her was wary, as it didn’t necessarily make anything easier. In fact, it would be the most difficult task she had ever undertaken. She shook her head, pushing aside those thoughts as she opened her door to head downstairs for breakfast.

  
After they had eaten, the group began to move through the house to pack up their belongings and get changed into their regular clothes. Appa sat patiently as bag after bag was tied onto his saddle, Aqil perched on one of his horns as he glared down his beak at the proceedings.

  
“Okay, that’s everything,” Sokka remarked, brushing off his hands after he tied off the last bag.

  
“No it’s not,” Toph spoke up from her place on the stairs. “Where’s Aang?”

  
Sage’s eyes widened as she and her friends all looked at one another in dismay. She had learned that morning at breakfast that the group had had an argument with him last night when he had declared he did not want to kill the Fire Lord. No one had seen him since he stormed off afterward.

  
They all ran back into the house, going from room to room and calling his name. There was only silence, though, and after Sokka found his abandoned staff their worries were magnified.

  
The group then headed toward the beach, where they found the first sign that Aang had been around.

  
“Look, there’s his footprints!” Sokka exclaimed as they gathered around the evidence. He knelt down, taking a closer look at the marks. “The trail ends here.”

  
“So…he went for a midnight swim and never came back?” Suki asked in confusion.

  
“Maybe he was captured,” Katara suggested worriedly.

  
“I don’t think so,” Sokka replied. “There’s no sign of a struggle.”

  
“I bet he ran away again,” Toph remarked.

  
“Uh-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa.” Sokka shot that idea down as quickly as he had with Katara’s.

  
“Then what do _you_ think happened to him, O Sleuthy One?” Toph retorted.

  
“It’s pretty obvious,” he sighed as he stood back up. “Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle; he’s definitely on a Spirit World journey!”

  
“But wouldn’t his body still be here if he was?” Sage asked.

  
Sokka’s triumphant expression fell at those words. “Oh yeah…forgot about that.”

  
“Then he’s got to be somewhere on Ember Island,” Katara said, looking determined. “Let’s split up and look for him.”

  
“I’m going with Zuko!” Toph declared, immediately latching herself onto the embarrassed prince’s arm. The rest of the group merely stared at her. “What? Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko. Now it’s my turn!”

  
With that they split up. Sokka took Appa to fly around the more remote areas of the island while Toph and Zuko scoured the beaches. Katara, Suki, and Sage went into town, searching high and low for the young Avatar. All they managed to find were the actors from The Boy in the Iceberg play, surrounded by a crowd of adoring fans.

  
After searching throughout the entire island, the group came back to the beach house in a state of defeat.

  
“How can he just disappear without any sign of where he went?” Sage wondered aloud, Aqil ruffling his feathers in agitation as he sat on her shoulder.

  
“Hey, wait a minute!” Toph suddenly exclaimed, sitting up quickly. “Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing, too?”

  
“Oh no…” Sokka gasped, whirling around to stare at Appa in horror. “I knew it was only a matter of time! _Appa ate Momo_!” He quickly yanked open Appa’s mouth, much to Sage’s shock. “Momo! I’m coming for ya buddy!”

  
“Sokka, Appa didn’t eat Momo,” Katara sighed wearily. “He’s probably with Aang.”

  
“That’s just what Appa wants you to think!” Sokka snapped, climbing further into Appa’s mouth.

  
“Get out of the bison’s mouth, Sokka,” Zuko said. “We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away.”

  
“What should we do, Zuko?” Katara asked as she and the others turned to him. Even Sokka gave him his full attention as he slipped out of Appa’s mouth in a pool of saliva.

  
“I don’t know,” Zuko sighed, standing up. As the silence stretched on and their eyes remained locked on him, he frowned. “Why are you all looking at me?”

  
“Well…you are kinda the expert on tracking Aang,” Katara remarked.

  
“Yeah. If anyone’s got experience hunting the Avatar, it’s you,” Toph added.

  
Zuko remained silent, crossing his arms as he thought hard about how best to find Aang. The group waited patiently, their efforts soon rewarded as a glint of an idea shown in his eyes.

  
They all mounted Appa, Zuko taking up the reins and guiding them high into the sky. After a few minutes of flying, Sage frowned in confusion.

  
“Not to say that I’m doubting you or anything,” she remarked, “but why are we heading to the Earth Kingdom?”

  
“Yeah. There’s no way Aang would be there,” Sokka added.

  
“Just trust me,” Zuko said, his gaze locked on the horizon. Sage and Sokka looked at one another, uncertainty etched in their expressions, but they kept their peace.

  
The blue ocean below them soon gave way to rocky land and dense forests. They flew a little while longer until Zuko began to guide Appa down, landing in a clearing outside a rowdy tavern. Sage raised an eyebrow as they all dismounted and made their way to the doorway of the establishment. On her shoulder Aqil cawed, flapping his wings as one of the windows was shattered by errant mug.

  
“And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?” Katara asked as they entered the building, the noise far louder without the protection of the walls on the outside.

  
“Jun,” was Zuko’s simple reply, pointing to the beautiful yet deadly bounty hunter Sage recalled from ages ago.

  
“Hey, I remember her,” Sokka mused, a suspicious frown on his face. “She’s the one who helped you attack us!”

  
“Yup. Back in the good ol’ days,” Zuko replied dryly, leading the group over to where she sat. As they gathered around her table, Jun looked up at them, seeming more bored than anything.

  
“Oh great. It’s Prince Pouty,” she sniffed. “Where’s your creepy grandpa?”

  
“He’s my uncle,” Zuko corrected tersely. “And he’s not here.”

  
“I see you made things work with your girlfriend.”

  
At this both Zuko and Katara blanched, looking at one another before simultaneously yelling, “She’s not my girlfriend!” “I’m not his girlfriend!”

  
“Okay, okay, sheesh. I was only teasing,” Jun remarked, downing her drink before setting the cup down. “So what do you want?”

  
“I need your help finding the Avatar,” Zuko said.

  
“Humph. Doesn’t sound too fun.”

  
“Does the end of the world sound like more fun?!” he snapped angrily.

  
Jun wasn’t fazed in the slightest by his temper, but apparently the prospect of losing a world with mounds of money and all the drinks one could handle was enough to peak her interest.

  
So she followed the group back outside, where her shirshu and Appa were bonding with friendly licks and nudges. Jun approached her mount, dangling a piece of meat from her hand.

  
“Nyla,” she crooned, tossing the treat to her shirshu, who snapped it up eagerly out of the air and quickly devoured it. “Who’s my little snuffly wuffly?” Jun lovingly stroked the animal’s snout, laughing as it shot its long and dangerous tongue out. “Okay, who’s got something with the Avatar’s scent on it?”

  
“I have Aang’s staff,” Katara said, climbing up onto Appa’s saddle to retrieve the relic. She handed it off to Jun, who then held it out to her shirshu. After sniffing at the staff the animal began to circle around the clearing, its nose high in the air. But then, after a few minutes, it slumped to the ground and pawed at its nose, whining in distress.

  
“So…what does that mean?” Sage asked as she and her friends stared at the shirshu in confusion.

  
“It means your friend’s gone,” Jun replied casually, kneeling next to her mount and petting it soothingly.

  
“We _know_ he’s gone, that’s why we’re trying to find him,” Toph grumbled impatiently.

  
“No I mean he’s _gone_ gone. He doesn’t exist.”

  
“What do you mean Aang doesn’t exist?!” Sokka demanded. “Do you mean he’s…you know…dead?”

  
“Nope. We could find him if he were dead,” Jun shrugged, standing back up. “Huh, it’s a real head-scratcher. Well, see ya.”

  
“Helpful. Real helpful,” Toph sniffed as the bounty hunter jumped into her saddle, prepared to take off.

  
“Wait, I have another idea,” Zuko said before Jun could ride away. “There’s only one other person in this world who can help face the Fire Lord and Goran. I’ll be right back with a smell sample.”

  
He climbed up onto Appa’s saddle, and after a few minutes of rummaging around he came back down holding a sandal. A very smelly, very worn sandal.

  
“You saved your uncle’s sweaty sandal?” Sokka remarked as he pinched his nose.

  
“I think it’s kinda sweet,” Toph said as she, too, held her hand to her nose.

  
Zuko ignored them both, holding the sandal out for the shirshu. It stepped forward, sniffing at the object and quickly picking up Iroh’s unique scent.

  
“Let’s do this.” Jun snapped her reins and her shirshu took off away from the clearing, heading deeper into the Earth Kingdom.

  
“Hey! Wait up!” Zuko called out to her as he and the others quickly clambered onto Appa. He snapped the reins and guided the bison into the sky, keeping a close eye on the bounty hunter as she raced along on the ground.

  
It took the remainder of the night and the entire next day until the shirshu finally showed some sign that they were near their destination. What surprised Sage the most was that they were just outside the ruined walls of Ba Sing Se.

  
“We’re going to Ba Sing Se?” Zuko asked as he guided Appa to the ground. The shirshu’s claws dug at the wreckage, the animal pacing around and huffing softly.

  
“Your uncle’s somewhere beyond the wall,” Jun said, guiding her mount away from the ruins. “Nyla’s getting twitchy, so he can’t be too far. Good luck.”

  
The bounty hunter snapped the reins, urging her shirshu into a swift run. Within seconds they were out of sight, leaving the group alone beside the ruined wall as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon.

  
“It’s been a long day,” Zuko remarked, turning to the others. “Let’s camp and start our search again at dawn.”

  
The group all murmured their assent, exhausted from flying for so long. They unloaded the sky bison and laid out their bedrolls; there was no need for them to make a fully fledged campsite when they would be leaving as soon as they woke up.

  
Within moments everyone was fast asleep. Everyone except for Sage. She lay awake on her bedroll, Aqil seated nearby. She idly stroked his inky black feather as her mind swirled with the comet that was fast approaching, wonder where Aang was, and if he would be able to reach them in time to fight the Fire Lord. And, of course, how she would be able to face off with Goran.

  
Sage took a deep breath, closing her eyes and feeling for her energy, needing to assure herself of her strength. Even though the connection between her spiritual self and her physical self had been healed, she was still struck by the sheer vibrancy that her energy let off. There was no doubt in her mind that her energy was much stronger than it had been before. She only wished she could harness that power and translate it into her bending, which still needed more polishing. And time was running out entirely too fast.

  
As Sage lay there, breathing deeply and soaking in her power, she could feel tendrils of her power begin to seep outward from her person, soaking down into the earth and wafting up high into the air. Sage tensed, unnerved by the sensation that her mind was being stretched in every direction, making her aware of everything that lay within a twenty foot radius, and growing. But then a soft whisper crooned in her ear. Or was it in her mind? Sage frowned lightly but allowed the voice to soothe her worries, which left her energy free to roam.

  
_I can feel…everything_ , Sage wondered mutely, amazed by the sensations that were being fed to her through her energy. It was as if her skin’s sensitivity had been heightened a thousand times over, allowing her to feel the softest brush of a blade of grass, or the sharp sting from a single pebble. And the other energies; they were so varied and vibrant and complex. Sage was easily able to detect her friends and where they lay simply by sensing their energy, each one unique to the body it swirled within. At the moment her friends’ energies were slow, reflecting the deep sleep they were encased in. Then there was Aqil; his power so bright and vivid it nearly hurt Sage to get too close to his energy.

  
_When we shed our physical connections and favor the spiritual, we become far more powerful than we could ever dream. But be cautious, for in our power we are also greatly vulnerable. Attacks become a two way path, pain shared between battlers._

  
Sage’s eyes snapped open, her energy swiftly retreating beneath her skin as she bolted upright from her bedroll and scanned her surroundings with a sharp eye. But aside from Aqil and her friends, there was no one else to be seen.

  
“…Papa,” she murmured softly, disappointment weighing heavily in her heart. It had been his voice she had heard. She was certain of it. It had been far clearer than any of the visions Goran had tormented her with, so clear she had believed he had been sitting right next her, quoting word for word one of the passages she had discovered in the old book. Sage swallowed with difficulty and ran a weary hand through her hair, staring up at the inky black sky.

  
Next to her Aqil clacked his beak and ruffled his feathers. Sage glanced down at the raven, raising an eyebrow. “Got any worldly advice for me?” she asked him. Aqil cocked his head to the side, but remained silent. “Figures…” Sage scoffed, collapsing back against her bedroll.

  
Suddenly a flash erupted in the corner of her vision, a wall of flames quickly looping around the group. Sage jumped to her feet as the rest of her friends awoke in shock, jumping as well and looking around for the source of the fire.

  
“Well, look who’s here!”

  
They all looked up at a large rock jutting up from the ground. And standing there were four men dressed in white and blue robes. Sage immediately recognized three of them; Jeong Jeong, Pakku, and Piandao. The fourth man, the one who had spoken, was someone she had never met. He had a wild glint to his eyes, and he was currently cackling with mirth. Sage raised an eyebrow and looked over at her friends, noting that Sokka and Katara were smiling up at the group.

  
The flames were dispersed, and the four men came down to their level. “What’s going on?” Toph asked. “We’re surrounded by old people!”

  
Sage couldn’t help the snort that erupted from her mouth while Katara and her brother approached the newcomers.

  
“Not just any old people,” she remarked, standing in front of Pakku. “These are great masters and friends of ours! Pakku.” She bowed before the older man respectfully, who smiled and bowed in return.

  
“It is respectful to bow to an old master.” Pakku then straightened up, a happy glint in his eyes as he spread his arms out. “But how about a hug for your new grandfather?”

  
Katara and Sokka gaped in shock, similar grins growing on their faces. “That’s so exciting!” she exclaimed, hugging Pakku. “You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!”

  
“I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything,” Pakku said as they pulled back, looking happier than Sage had ever remembered him being.

  
“Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp!” Sokka grinned, hugging the old master tightly. Pakku grimaced and neatly pushed the exuberant young man away, straightening his robes.

  
“You can still just call me Pakku,” he said with some of his old sternness.

  
“How about Grand-Pakku?” Sokka suggested eagerly.

  
“No.”

  
“Jeong Jeong,” Sage greeted the Firebender, bowing before him. “It’s good to see you again.”

  
“And you as well, Sage,” he replied with a bow of his own. “Your energy has become stronger.

  
“Master Piandao,” Sokka bowed to his old master respectfully.

  
“Hello, Sokka,” he replied, bowing as well.

  
“So, wait, how do you all know each other?” Suki asked.

  
“All old people know each other, don’t you know that?” the eccentric old man remarked with another snort of laughter. Sage looked back at Sokka and Katara, a question in her eyes.

  
“King Bumi,” Katara explained while her brother rolled a finger around against his head, making Sage smirk.

  
“We’re all part of the same ancient secret society,” Piandao said. “A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations.”

  
“The Order of the White Lotus,” Zuko mused, nodding in understanding.

  
“That’s the one!” Bumi crowed.

  
“The White Lotus had always been about philosophy and beauty and truth,” Jeong Jeong continued. “But about a month ago a call went out that we were needed for something important.”

  
“It came from a Grand Lotus.” Piandao looked over to Zuko with a small smile. “Your uncle. Iroh of the Fire Nation.”

  
“Well, that’s who we’re looking for,” Toph piped up, crossing her arms.

  
Piandao nodded. “Then we’ll take you to him-”

  
“Wait!” Bumi pushed aside the other men, looking around intently. “Someone’s missing from your group… Someone very important…” He slunk forward until he was right in Sokka’s face, the younger leaning back a little to try and maintain some semblance of proximity. “Where’s Momo?”

  
“He’s gone,” Sokka said, looking uncomfortable. “And so is Aang.”

  
“Oh well,” Bumi straightened up, patting Sokka on the shoulder and almost making him fall back. “So long as they have each other , I’m sure we have nothing to worry about. Let’s go!” With that the old king slammed his foot into the ground, a slab of rock shooting him high into the sky and propelling him over the rubble that was the ruined wall, his cackling lingering amid the rest of the group as they stood around in mild shock.

\- - -

The members of the White Lotus guided the group through the ruins of Ba Sing Se, bringing them to their camp that lay between the inner and outer walls.

  
“So, Bumi,” Sokka mused as they walked, “how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?”

  
“Escape?” Bumi tilted his head back, peering up at the blue sky. “I didn’t escape. Everyone _else_ escaped! So there I was, back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn’t know what or when, but I knew I’d know it when I knew it!”

  
Sage and the others listened with rapt attention as Bumi launched into a play by play of how he had broken out of his metal tomb by using the eclipse to his advantage. Sage was amazed by the man’s power; he appeared for all the world to simply be a crooked, stooped old fellow with a penchant for tall tales. But clearly he was so much more.

  
“Wow!” Suki exclaimed. “You took back the whole city by yourself!”

  
Bumi snorted, looking back with some amusement. “So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?”

  
Sage and her friends all exchanged glances, recalling exactly how that day went down.

  
“Nah,” Zuko shrugged.

  
“Not really,” Sokka added.

Before long the group finally made it to the White Lotus camp. There was all manner of tents and members roaming around, even this late at night, watching the newcomers as they approached.

  
“Well, here we are,” Bumi swept his arms out wide, grinning toothily. “Welcome to Old People Camp!”

  
Sage rolled her eyes as she and her friend followed the masters further along. Zuko, however, stayed still, looking around with a concerned air.

  
“Where…where is he?” he asked aloud.

  
“Your uncle’s in there, Prince Zuko,” Piandao said, pointing to a tent set a little away from the rest. Zuko took a deep breath and approached the tent that housed his uncle. Sage hesitated for a brief moment, warring with herself before she gave in and followed Zuko. By the time she caught up to him he had seated himself just outside, staring at the tent flaps with a forlorn expression.

  
“What’s wrong?” Sage asked, kneeling down next to him.

  
Zuko scoffed. “What do you think? My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?”

  
“You’ve made mistakes,” Sage mused, gazing at the tent flaps as well. “We all do, at one point or another. But even when we fail the people we love, we can still be forgiven.” She smiled lightly and laid a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, causing him to turn and look at her. “As long as we regret. As long as we learn from those mistakes.”

  
“Oh, I do regret,” Zuko murmured, clenching his hands into fists. “I’m more sorry than I have ever been in my life. I never want to hurt my uncle like that ever again.”

  
“Then he will forgive you,” Sage nodded in assurance.

  
Zuko still looked uncertain, but he nodded as well, heaving a breath as he rose to his feet and entered the tent. Sage sat there for a moment longer, unable to shake the feeling that she should have said something else. A yawn then stretched open her mouth, and she pushed aside the feeling in favor of returning to her friends. She hoped that on this night, the night before the comet, sleep would still come to her.

\- - -

The sun rose into the sky, waking Sage from a pleasantly deep sleep. She stretched out her limbs languidly, giving her raven a scratch behind the head before leaving her borrowed tent to join the rest of the group. The members of the White Lotus were already wide awake and moving, carrying various supplies or rolled up plans this way and that. Sage joined her friends as they sat around a steaming pot of noodles. No sooner had she filled up her bowl and began to eat when she spotted Iroh and Zuko approaching the group, both of them smiling contentedly.

  
“Sage,” Iroh greeted, bowing deeply. “It is very good to see you again, my dear.”

  
“You have no idea, Iroh,” Sage replied, getting up to hug the older man. She had missed Iroh these last few months, and she was happy to see him alive and well.

  
They returned to their places around the pot, Iroh and Zuko helping themselves to some breakfast. But even though they were all together again, Sage could sense the tension in the air.

  
“Uncle,” Zuko began, stirring around his noodles, “you’re the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord.”

  
“You mean the Fire Lord,” Toph corrected on Zuko’s right side, raising an eyebrow.

  
“That’s what I said!” he snapped.

  
Iroh didn’t say anything, a furrow between his eyebrows as he took a bite of his noodles.

  
“We need you to come with us,” Zuko implored his uncle.

  
“No, Zuko,” Iroh shook his head. “It won’t turn out well.”

  
“You can beat him!” Zuko insisted. “We’ll all help you defeat the Fire Lord and Goran!”

  
“Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war.” Iroh set aside his bowl and gazed around at the group. “History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord.”

  
“And then ... then you would come and take your rightful place on the throne?”

  
“No. Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be _you_ , Prince Zuko.”

  
Zuko balked, looking away from his uncle. “Unquestionable honor? But…I've made so many mistakes!”

  
“Yes, you have,” Iroh nodded. “You've struggled; you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your _own_ honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation.”

  
“I'll try, uncle.”

  
“Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?” Toph asked.

  
“Sozin’s Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us.” Iroh looked up into the sky, a distant glint in his eyes. “Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a young boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again.”

  
“That’s why you gathered the members of the White Lotus,” Suki observed.

  
“Yes.” Iroh then turned his attention to his nephew, his gaze serious. “Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you.”

  
Zuko snarled. “I can handle Azula.”

  
“Not alone. You will need help.”

  
For a moment Zuko looked like he would still refuse. Then, his hard gaze softened slightly as he sighed. “You’re right. Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?”

  
“It would be my pleasure,” Katara grinned.

  
“What about us?” Sokka piped up. “What is our destiny today?”

  
“What do _you_ think it is?” Iroh asked in return with a small smile.

  
“I think that, even though we don’t know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet.”

  
“And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we’ll be right there if he needs us!” Toph added, punching her fist into her hand.

  
“Wait, what about Goran?” Suki asked, her eyes wide with worry. “We don’t even know where he’ll be!”

  
“He’ll be with Ozai,” Sage answered, speaking for the first time since she had greeted Iroh. “The Fire Lord and the Avatar are the only ones standing between him and absolute power. He’ll be doing whatever he can to remove those obstacles.”

  
“Well, you’re also an obstacle, Sage,” Toph remarked. “And a pretty tough one at that.”

  
“He’ll be waiting for me,” she mused, setting aside her half eaten breakfast.

  
“For _us_ you mean,” Sokka corrected, fixing her with a hard stare. “We’ll all bring that psycho down a few pegs!”

  
Sage managed a small smile at her friend’s determination, but she knew better. One way or another, she and Goran would facing off alone. That was her destiny.

  
The group then broke apart to prepare. Twenty minutes later they were gathered outside of the camp, Piandao waiting with two lithe looking creatures who had smooth green and blue hides. Appa stood a short distance away, patiently allowing Katara to load his saddle with supplies.

  
“Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel hound,” Piandao explained to Sokka, Sage, Suki, and Toph, handing over the reins. “The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day’s journey.”

  
Sokka merely nodded, fully decked out in his Water Tribe warrior’s uniform. He and Suki got into the saddle of one eel hound while Sage and Toph mounted the other. Zuko and Katara got on Appa, Zuko taking up the reins and looking down at his uncle.

  
“So if I’m going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?” he asked.

  
“After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I’m going to re-conquer my teashop, and I’m going to play Pai Sho every day!” Iroh grinned, flipping a Pai Sho piece in his hand.

  
Sage smiled, though it was short lived as she looked over at her friends. Zuko and Katara were looking back, both of their faces exuding determination. Sokka nodded to his sister, his jaw clenched.

  
“Goodbye, General Iroh,” Katara said to the kindly man.

  
“Goodbye, everyone,” Iroh replied, closing his eyes. “Today, destiny is our friend. I know it.”

  
Three sets of reins snapped, Appa taking off into the sky while the two eel hounds began to race along the ground, their nimble speed carrying them quickly away from the ruins of Ba Sing Se. Sage clenched her reins tightly, a soft spark igniting at the base of her spine and creeping upward. The power of the comet was still a ways away, but she could already feel it.

  
The final battle was nearly upon them.


	43. What it Means to be a Spiritbender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent far too much time putting off adding chapters to this story, so have another update!

What it Means to be a Spiritbender

They had left the land and were now swimming through the ocean. The skies had darkened, taking on a bloody light as the comet made its way into view. Sage looked up at the flaming rock, struck by its beauty as well as the power it exuded. She could feel it thrumming in her veins. On her shoulder Aqil ruffled his feathers, his gaze also locked onto the comet.

  
“It’s weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful,” Suki mused.

  
“Too bad the Fire Lord’s about to use it to destroy the world,” Toph mumbled as she clung to Sage’s shoulders.

  
“Aang will stop him,” Sage assured her, her eyes now focused on the island that they were swiftly approaching. Before long their eel hounds emerged from the water, laying down and allowing the four of them to dismount and make their way up the cliff side. However, as they reached the top the airships were beginning to rise into the sky.

 

“We’re too late!” Sokka despaired. “The fleet’s already taking off!”

  
“Then we’re taking off, too!” Toph said, grabbing hold of Sokka and Suki’s shirts. “Where’s the closest airship?”

  
“It’s right-” Before Sokka could properly point out the airship Toph slammed her foot into the ground and catapulted them all into the air. Sage followed shortly after, using her Airbending to propel herself high into the sky. She landed inside the airship with her friends, Sokka and Suki having to catch Toph before she face planted into the floor.

  
“Okay, we have to make our way to the main control room,” Sokka said, looking around covertly before taking off in one direction. The three girls followed close behind, Sage wincing slightly as their footsteps rang too loudly against the metal flooring of the ship.

  
After several tense minutes of having to pause numerous times when soldiers filed past their hiding places, the group finally made it to the control room. Sokka guided them to hide by the wall, peering around to the closed door that blocked them from complete control of the airship. Toph nudged Sage, gesturing with her head toward the door. Once Aqil was seated on Sokka’s shoulder, both girls made their way away from the wall and approached the metallic barrier. Sage knocked on the door several times before stepping aside and allowing Toph to punch forcefully through the metal.

  
The duo ran into the control room where the various crew members were in a state of shock. While Toph used the broken metal door to create a suit of armor, Sage lashed out with her Firebending, pushing the soldiers back. The men were quick to recover, firing back with their own attacks.

  
Toph leapt forward, her metal suit shielding her against the heated Firebending as she swung out with one arm and ripped apart a metal pipe and pinned one of the soldiers to the wall. Sage deflected a stream of fire, kicking out her leg and sending a spiral of air beneath another soldier, causing him to fly into the ceiling. Toph the ripped up part of the metal floor, using the sheet to encase the man and make sure he would stay on the ceiling.

  
The last soldiers flew at the girls, fire pooling in their hands as they prepared to launch an attack. Sage parried their Firebending, pushing them back with a burst of wind while Toph used her Metalbending to trip the soldiers up and trap them in their own cocoons of metal.

  
As soon as the commotion died down, Sokka and Suki peered cautiously into the room, Aqil fluttering inside and landing on the control panel.

  
“All clear,” Sage assured them while Toph removed her metallic armor.

  
“Yep, that’s how it’s done!” Toph remarked, highfiving Sage.

  
“Good work, guys,” Sokka grinned, he and Suki stepping more fully into the room. “Time to take control of the ship. Take the wheel.”

  
“Hey, that’s a great idea! Let the blind girl steer the giant airship,” Toph snapped sarcastically.

  
“Um…he was talking to Suki, Toph,” Sage explained as Suki took her place at the wheel.

  
“Oh,” Toph chuckled. “Yeah, that makes more sense…”

  
“What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?” Suki asked.

  
“Take us down closer to the water,” Sokka instructed her as he grabbed hold of tube-like speaker that hung from the ceiling. “I’ve got an idea.” He cleared his throat and began to speak, altering his voice. “Attention, crew, this is your captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate!”

  
“Amazing,” Sage mused as Sokka released the speaker, looking very satisfied. “Who would have thought a lie like that would actually work.”

  
“Come on, Sage, no one can resist hot cakes,” Sokka grinned as Suki brought the airship closer to the ocean below. Once they were at the right distance, Sokka hit a button on the control panel and an alarm went off, releasing the bomb bay doors and dumping the rest of the crew into the ocean.

  
Suki guided the ship back up into the air, Sokka and Sage staring out the windows and watching the imperial airship at the head of the fleet some distance away.

  
“Fire Lord Ozai, here we come,” Sokka muttered under his breath, grabbing hold of the throttle and pushing it forward, causing their airship to fly faster in an attempt to catch up with the fleet.

  
However, despite their best efforts the imperial airship was just too far away for them to regain the distance. And the fleet was now closing in on Earth Kingdom territory.

  
“We’re not gonna catch up to him in time,” Sokka said, panic lighting up his tone.

  
“Oh no…” Suki despaired.

  
Sage clenched her jaw, watching the imperial airship carefully. Somewhere on that ship was Goran, waiting for his moment to step in and take control of this war to turn it in his favor. She couldn’t let him have that chance.

  
“I’m going after them,” Sage suddenly said, turning away from the windows to leave the control room. She had barely made it three steps when Sokka grabbed her arm and turned her back around.

  
“Sage, we’ll figure something out!” he insisted, staring her down. “You don’t need to go running after them alone!”

  
“We’re in this together,” Suki added.

  
“This is the way it has to be,” Sage said, patiently removing her arm from Sokka’s grip. “Aang can’t face both the Fire Lord _and_ Goran. I need to draw Goran away from their fight. And yours. I need to end this.”

  
There was a tense silence. Sokka still seemed unwilling to let Sage face her battle alone, and Suki just looked worried for everyone. Toph then sighed and approached Sage, hugging her tightly.

  
“Good luck,” she said softly, stepping back. “Go kick some crazy butt.”

  
Sage managed a chuckle, looking to her other friends. Sokka let out a low breath and clasped his hand on her shoulder. “We’ll see you at the end of this war,” he relented.

  
“You can do it, Sage,” Suki nodded with an encouraging smile.

  
“Thanks, guys,” Sage said. “Good luck to you all.” She then turned her attention to Aqil as he stood on the control panel, his dark eyes boring into her own. “You coming along, old friend?” she asked her raven.

  
Aqil let out a caw, flying over to land on Sage’s shoulder, his talons lightly digging into her skin. With a final nod to her friends, Sage turned and left the control room, moving down the narrow hall until she came to the ladder that would bring her to the top of the airship.

  
Moments later the tang of the sea air greeted Sage as she emerged from the hatch. Aqil ruffled his feathers, his gaze locked onto Sozin’s Comet as it slowly streaked across the sky, much larger now than it had appeared back at the airship base.

  
Sage stood up from the hatch, carefully making her way across the airship and over to the side. Below, the sea waves were crashing back and forth, tumultuous in the wake of the comet’s power.

  
“Well. This is it, Aqil,” Sage mused to her raven. “No turning back now.”

  
Aqil pecked at her hair, taking off from her shoulder and spiraling high into the sky. Sage took a deep breath and jumped from the airship, grabbing hold of the ocean’s energy and bringing up a spout of water to catch herself. She dove deep into the sea, spiraling around and breaking the surface once again. Sage tracked the whereabouts of the imperial airship, her eyes widening as she saw Ozai standing on the edge of a long ramp, his palm out and a small, yet powerful, flame burning to life. Then, it shot out, morphing into the most intense fire blast Sage had ever seen, the inferno encasing the Earth Kingdom shores. Several flocks of birds took off, shrieking in panic as the flames devoured the earth and the stone pillars that lined the horizon as far as she could see.

  
And there on the ramp, standing mere feet away and watching with a sadistic grin as the Fire Lord destroyed the land, was Goran.

  
Sage grit her jaw, swinging out her arms and lifting herself out of the water. As soon as her feet were above the surface she froze the surrounding area into an ice float. She settled herself onto the slick ice, using more shards to anchor herself into place. Sage looked back up at the airship, and then over to the stone pillars. She spotted Aang standing at the top of one, leaping into the air and cutting massive slices out from the pillar, aiming the missiles toward the airship.

  
_Spirits, please let this work_ , Sage implored silently as she brought her first two fingers together, splitting her energy. She then swung her hand out, unleashing a bolt of lightning that streaked straight toward Goran, At the same time, the rock slabs that Aang had cut collided into the side of the imperial airship, disrupting the engines and causing the massive vehicle to start to fall out of the sky.

  
Before her attack could land a hit, Goran flung out his own hand and caught the bolt of lighting, the electric shocks absorbing into his skin. He then turned, grinning maliciously down at her. Sage stared back challengingly, bringing her arms up in a defensive position.

  
Goran and Ozai abandoned the falling airship, the Fire Lord flying at Aang on a burst of fire and Goran falling straight down toward the ocean. The mad man disappeared into the water with a mighty splash and did not resurface.

  
Sage watched the ocean waves warily, her nerves on edge and her energy spiked with the power of the comet. Suddenly, to her left, the water exploded with force, Goran wielding a powerful Firebending attack and shooting the flames toward Sage. The young Spiritbender shattered her ice float, bringing up a large wave to counter the fire. The two attacks met in a strong collision, creating billows of steam wafting around in all directions. Sage flung herself backwards, propelling herself along using her Waterbending. Goran chased after her, cackling as he shot fireball after fireball, the massive flames threatening to catch her on fire if she wasn’t careful.

  
Sage dove back into the ocean, shooting forward in a burst of water. Above, she could dimly see the shadow of Goran following along. Then he shot down into the water, large ice spikes stabbing with quick succession. Sage twisted herself around the attacks, narrowly avoiding their sharp edges though she was hard pressed to do so. Gritting her jaw she spun her arms around, creating a funnel of water that shot back up to the surface with incredible speed. The spout erupted from the ocean, pushing massive waves out in all directions. Goran was momentarily thrown off course before he righted himself again, swing his arms out and shooting a powerful blast of air toward her. Sage attempted to block the attack only to be shoved forcefully back, her body skimming along the ocean’s surface before heavily slamming into a rocky cluster that jutted up from the water.

  
Her head swam dazedly, and when Sage looked up again she only just barely managed to leap out of the way in time, Goran’s jolt of lightning colliding with the stone and breaking it into pieces.

  
_He’s so strong…too strong…_ Sage despaired, slamming her foot into the rock and kicking up several missiles to shoot at Goran. The mad man easily deflected the attack, his hand firing out another bolt as he laughed maniacally.

  
“You’re too weak, girl!” he taunted, landing on the rocky cluster and flinging another stream of wind toward Sage, shoving her back into the ocean. “You’ve never stood a chance against me!”

  
Sage growled low in her throat, leaping out of the water and kicking a strong stream of fire toward Goran. But even with the help of the comet boosting her energy, her fire was not nearly as strong as Goran’s or Ozai’s. Her bending was still weak from the sickness that had been stored in those braces.

  
Goran swept the flames aside and lashed out with another streak of lightning. Sage dove back into the water, narrowly avoiding the crackling electricity. Yards away Goran appeared underwater as well, sweeping his hands behind himself and shooting forward on a blast of water. Sage spiraled back up to the surface of the ocean, skimming along the water as Goran chased after her. He punched out several fire balls, following up with another blast of wind. Sage managed to brush the flames away but she was once again caught by the powerful air stream, the wind pushing her away and causing her crash into a small, rocky island. She rolled for several feet along the ground, wincing as she felt bruises and cuts blossoming along her skin.

  
Forcing herself to ignore her injuries, Sage leapt up to her feet as Goran landed on the island, grinning maliciously at her.

  
“Still so stubborn,” Goran remarked, shaking his head in dark amusement. “Like father like daughter, eh?”

  
“You know I have power you _never_ will!” Sage spat back. “I am stronger than you…”

  
“Oh really?” Goran laughed and spread his arms wide. “Prove it, then. Go ahead; take your best shot.”

  
Sage grit her jaw and reached for her energy, prepared to finally show Goran just what a true Spiritbender could do. But it kept slipping from her grasp, evading her will. Her bending had tired her energy, making it difficult to control.

  
Goran laughed again and slammed his foot into the ground, shooting up several sharp rocks that sped toward Sage and threw her to the ground. She gasped in pain, only to be shot back into the air on a spiral of wind and slammed back into the ground. Before she could even try to fight back somehow, Sage felt her limbs begin to move of their own accord, twisting and turning into grotesque shapes. Goran’s Bloodbending forced her to rise to her knees, making her look up as the monster strode forward with a pleased glint in his dark eyes. The diamond crystal embedded in his chest gave off a faint glow, feeding greedily off of the power that comet exuded.

  
“I’m man enough to admit something to you, girl,” he mused softly. “You have been the most difficult opponent I have yet to face. And on that I would like to congratulate you. You have tenacity. But in the end it doesn’t matter. I will always win. I am stronger than all Spiritbenders put together, and try as you people might you will never get the best of me.” Goran laughed, his teeth glinting sharply in the bloody light. “I have more power than you could ever dream of. I am the _ultimate_ Spiritbender.” Goran then lifted one hand, a ball of electricity crackling above his palm. “Any last words before I kill you and take your crystal?”

  
Sage clenched her eyes shut, her mind spinning with too many thoughts and fears. Then, distantly, she heard Aqil’s caw. She opened her eyes to see her raven flying high up in the red sky, a mere black speck against the light of the comet but she knew it was him. And as soon as she spotted her faithful friend, her spirit guide, she was filled with a sense of determined purpose.

  
“You’re no Spiritbender,” she said, turning her cold gaze back to Goran. “You’re just a pathetic shadow trying to be something you’re not. A true Spiritbender is a protector, a shield against all that is vile and evil. You could never hope to be anything so strong. _You_ are the weak one.”

  
Goran scoffed and raised his hand higher above his head. “Pretty words. And yet they mean nothing. Good riddance.”

  
He let fly with his attack, the lightning streaking toward Sage at an alarming rate. Sage took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut, flinging open the gates of her chakras and soaking in as much energy as she could from the comet. The boost shattered the hold Goran’s Bloodbending had had on her, and her eyes flung open and her hands swung up in front of her. A vivid, violet shield sprang to life just as the lightning collided with her energy. Sage had to bite her tongue to keep from shrieking aloud; the pain that she felt was on par with the pain from the metal braces. She could feel every crackle of electricity running along her shield, but she herself was safe and sound.

  
Distantly, she heard Goran yell out. Sage released her shield once the lightning had dissipated, and through the tendrils of energy that made up their surroundings she saw that the mad man was on his knees, eyes clenched shut in pain.

  
Sage heaved a breath and rose to her feet, shaky but determined. Her energy was flowing strongly through her veins, ready to take down this poisonous man once and for all. Goran growled, getting to his feet as well and glaring daggers at Sage, all semblance of controlled confidence gone.

  
“For fucks sake…just _die already_!” he screamed, flinging his hands out and shooting dual lightning attacks. Sage was ready, though, and another shield sprang to life in front of her. This time the agony was more manageable, and through their painful link she could feel Goran’s energy shake with the effort of trying to withstand the onslaught.

  
“ _ **It’s time for you to know the pain you inflict**_ ,” Sage declared, her energy spiraling all around her. She raised her hand, the limb laced with a softly glowing violet pattern. With a flexing of her fingers, a flash of energy shot out from her palm, connecting to Goran’s crystal.

  
All at once, both battlers were overcome with wave after wave of sensations. Goran shrieked in agony, his crystal flashing dangerously. Sage grit her jaw so hard it ached, her limbs shaking as she struggled to maintain the connection. All of her past sorrows and pain flowed over to Goran, and all of his came back to her. Flashes of a life that was not hers ran through her mind at high speed; one moment she saw a boy crouched in the corner, silent tears running down his face as children mocked him in the background; then an older version of the child sitting at a town meeting, brows furrowed in confusion as his leader spouted propaganda against the kingdom to the east; the teen cursing the spirits in rage as he knelt next to the bodies of his dead parents, a squad of Spiritbenders walking away from the scene; a young man alone on a snowy mountain, peering into a dark crevasse where whispers were calling out to him; a shadowy figure promising him everything his heart desired, for a price; the man, now twisted into something not entirely human, taking down Spiritbender after Spiritbender, laughing with glee as he exacted his revenge.

  
Goran’s shout of rage suddenly severed their connection, both of them stumbling against the rocky ground as exhaustion crashed over them. It was short lived, though, for Goran straightened up with a deadly look in his eyes. He was significantly paler than he had been before, a rivet of blood dripping from his nose.

  
“Think you’re so _fucking_ noble, don’t you?” he hissed dangerously, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “‘Oh woe is me, we poor Spiritbenders have suffered _so_ much.’” Goran spat on the ground, rage wafting off of him in waves. The sheer power of his anger almost made Sage take a step back, but she managed to hold her ground, staring him down. “You people are the reason for all that has gone wrong for us! You Spiritbenders are nothing more than thieves and liars…” Goran’s limbs began to shake, his crystal once again flashing dangerously. Sage narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was doing now. “I’ll show you…just like I showed all those other fucking impostors…you _will_ fall and _I. Will. Win_!”

  
Now Sage did take a step back, watching in horror as Goran’s energy began to spark violently, erupting from his skin at odd intervals. He trying to dive deeper into his crystal, to search for the core power that enabled Spiritbenders to access their true power.

  
But he was not a Spiritbender.

  
Sage flung her hands up, her shield springing to life as the flashing in Goran’s crystal reached an alarming speed. The tendons of his muscles bulged out, engorged with a power that was not his to control. Goran screamed, raising his voice to the bloody skies as his energy finally reached its breaking point. The crystal in his chest shattered, a violent burst of light exploding outward. Sage crouched down and clenched her eyes shut, wincing as the shocks of power lashed over her shield. The ground beneath her shook with the violence of the explosion, threatening to break apart into the ocean.

  
And then, suddenly, there was silence.

  
Sage cautiously opened her eyes, her energy slipping away in her exhaustion and shock. She fell back, sitting heavily on the ground and looking to where Goran had been. Only now there was merely a crumbling, rocky edge, an entire chunk of stone from the island obliterated along with the mad man. Goran was no more.

  
She then noticed hundreds of odd strings of light wafting through the air in the space Goran had been, all of them a different color from each other. They drifted in circles before floating higher into the sky, disappearing from sight. Sage couldn’t help the weary smile that lit up her face; her people were finally free.

  
Then, there was a familiar flash of red. The string of light circled around where Sage sat, almost as if in a greeting. She watched, dumbfounded as the light spun away, swirling around and around in the air in front of her. Just as Aqil landed next to her the red light burst open, morphing into a tall, human shape.

  
“…Pa-papa?” Sage managed to strangle out, hardly daring to believe it. Surely she must be imagining things. She probably hit her head when Goran destroyed himself, and now she was dreaming. Aqil pecked at her hand, clacking his beak and flying over to where the figure of her father stood, landing on the man’s shoulder. He certainly seemed real…

  
“You gonna sit there staring at me all day, or are you gonna give your father a hug?” Dante joked, opening his arms.

  
Sage scrambled up to her feet, almost running into his arms only to stop short, hesitating. She was still uncertain, afraid that this might be too good to be true. She reached out a shaking hand to her father’s arm, tentatively touching his sleeve. He was solid. He was real. And he was right in front of her for the first time in nearly nine years.

  
With a strangled cry Sage flung her arms around her father’s neck, soaking up as much of his warmth as she could. Dante hugged his daughter in return, Aqil fluttering over to a nearby boulder to watch their reunion. Sage sobbed with joy and pain and shock, unable to say anything though she had so much she wanted to say. Dante merely held her, not rushing anything. After several long minutes she finally managed to compose herself enough to draw back, looking up at her father with watery eyes.

  
“How are you here?” she asked.

  
“The comet’s power is good for more than battling,” Dante replied with a smile. “I am so proud of you, Sage. More proud than I could ever describe. I knew you had the strength to overcome Goran’s power.”

  
Sage sniffled, wiping her eyes as she looked away. “I almost didn’t…” she muttered. “I was almost corrupted.”

  
“But you weren’t,” Dante assured her. “Power makes anyone vulnerable. But you rose to the challenge magnificently. You have given hope to the future of Spiritbenders.”

  
Sage managed a small smile, leaning in to hug her father again. She then frowned a moment later, tightening her grip slightly. “You’re still dead…aren’t you?”

  
Dante chuckled softly. “Yes, sweetling. I am still dead.”

  
“And you can’t stay. Right?”

  
“No. I will have to go back to the Spirit World.”

  
Sage swallowed thickly, nodding but at the same time hating that her reunion with her father was going to be so short lived. Dante rubbed her back soothingly before moving to smile down at her.

  
“We will meet again, Sage. Someday,” he assured her, wiping away a fresh tear. “Do not be sad. You have your mother, and all of your friends. And I will be watching over you whenever you feel lost.”

  
Sage smiled again, more genuinely this time. Aqil cawed and flew back to land on Dante’s shoulder, peering down meaningfully at Sage. She realized then that her father wasn’t the only one she was going to be saying goodbye to.

  
“Sick of me already, huh, Aqil?” she murmured to her raven, stroking his glossy feathers. The bird bumped his head against her hand, cawing softly.

  
“He has done as much as he can for you,” Dante remarked, scratching the raven on his head. “Now you must continue on your journey without a spirit guide.”

  
“I know,” Sage said, nodding solemnly. “I am going to miss you, old friend. Both of you…”

  
Dante hugged his daughter for the last time, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “When you see your mother, tell her that all I want for her is to be happy. She isn't guilty for feeling what she feels.”

  
Sage frowned, confused by her father’s words but nodding her assent. His arms tightened slightly around her. “I love you more than the sun and the moon,” he whispered to her.

  
“I love you more than the earth and the sky,” she replied softly, her throat tightening with fresh tears as she clenched her eyes shut.

  
Then, he pulled away. But Sage didn’t open her eyes. Not even when she saw a flash of light illuminating her eyelids. She didn’t want to see them leave.

  
But after several minutes of nothing but the sound of the ocean waves Sage finally cracked open her eyes. She was alone on the rocky island. She swallowed thickly, looking up at the sky and noting that the comet was nearly out of sight. It would not appear again for another hundred years.

  
Just then, she heard a distant whirring. Sage turned, scanning the horizon until she spotted the airship. She knew without question that it was the others, searching for her. Sage smiled softly, approaching the edge of the rocky island and raising her hand, letting loose several fire balls to help signal her friends.


	44. Loose Ends

Loose Ends

The Hundred Year War was finally over. Once the airship had gotten close enough to the island Sage was stranded on she climbed aboard, only to be assaulted by several hugs.

  
“I knew you could do it!” Toph exclaimed.

  
“Yeah! Never doubted you for a second!” Sokka added.

  
Sage scoffed, gently removing herself from their grips and crossing her arms. “Oh yeah, you’ve been a real pillar support,” she remarked sarcastically.

  
“Hey, my concerns were valid,” Sokka defended himself, leaning on Suki.

  
“Oh, you’re hurt!” Sage gasped, noticing how he kept his weight off of his leg.

  
“It’s just a broken leg, no big deal,” he shrugged casually.

  
Sage raised an eyebrow but let the subject drop; after all, if that was the only injury he had sustained then he had gotten off very lucky. She then turned her attention to Aang, who seemed as tired as she felt but had a new way of carrying himself.

  
“So what happened to the Fire Lord?” she asked him.

  
“After a lot of meditation and asking my past lives for advice, I was finally able to find a way to end the war without taking any lives,” Aang explained, smiling softly. “All thanks to a giant lion turtle, of course.”

  
“You have the craziest adventures when you disappear,” Sage remarked.

  
“That’s what _I_ said!” Toph piped up with a grin.

  
“So how’d you do it?” Sage pressed.

  
“I took away Ozai’s bending. He’ll never use Firebending to hurt anyone ever again.”

  
Sage blinked in surprise. “Wow. You have that power? That’s amazing!”

  
“Speaking of crazy guys who want to take over the world,” Sokka mused, fixing Sage with a hard stare, “what happened with Goran?”

  
“Well, in the end his power was what destroyed him,” Sage said, looking away. “He tried to do what only chosen Spiritbenders can do. And he killed himself in the process.”

  
“Whoa…” Toph murmured.

  
“Well I say good riddance to him!” Sokka declared. “One less psycho we have to worry about.”

  
The others nodded emphatically. Sage managed a small chuckle, though it was short lived. She couldn’t forget the snapshots of Goran’s life she had been privy to before his death. For so long she had been convinced he was nothing short of evil. And in many ways he was. But at the same time, he hadn’t always been like that. Circumstances had made him into the monster he became.

  
Sage was shaken from her musings by her friends, who were now making their way back into the airship and preparing to take off. Before they had gotten too far, though, Suki turned with a confused look.

  
“Hey, where’s Aqil?” she asked.

  
“He left,” Sage replied shortly. “It was time for us to part ways.”

  
“I’m gonna miss that raven,” Toph remarked. “He was annoying, but I’m still gonna miss him.”

  
“I’m sure he would have loved to hear that,” Sage chuckled lightly, rolling her eyes.

  
They all returned to the control room, where Momo was waiting. He leapt forward and wound himself around Sage’s shoulders, giving her friendly licks. She laughed and scratched the lemur behind his long ears, grateful for his company. Aang took up the wheel, and under Sokka’s guidance he lifted the airship into sky, the group making their way back to the Fire Nation.

\- - -

Both Ozai and Azula had been defeated and kept alive in the process. A feat that Sage was impressed by. She had been fully prepared to take Goran’s life, yet she could never have been prepared for what had ended up happening.

  
The former Fire Lord and princess were taken away, locked up and out of harm’s way. The group then spent the night at the abandoned palace, knowing that the next day things were going to be hectic with people from all over flooding into the Fire Nation capital to rejoice in the end of the war.

  
Sure enough, as Sage, Sokka, Katara, and Toph made their way through the palace and out into the Coronation Plaza, they were met with a huge crowd made up of Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Water Tribe citizens.

  
“Come on, dad’s gotta be around here somewhere,” Katara said to her brother, taking off at a swift pace.

  
“Yeah, don’t mind me! I’ll just be hobbling along,” Sokka grumbled, limping after his sister with his newly bandaged leg and a crutch tucked under one arm. Sage and Toph snickered, following the two siblings as they searched for their father. Sage also kept her eyes peeled, waiting for the moment when she would be reunited with her mother.

  
Before long they all spotted Hakoda and Gratia standing together, looking over the crowd with alert faces.

  
“Dad!” Katara and Sokka cried out, running over to their father and hugging him tightly. Sage followed close behind, embracing her mother.

  
“I heard what you two did. I am the proudest father in the world,” Hakoda said to his children, smiling widely. “And your mother would be proud, too.”

  
“I am so happy to see you, Sage. And I am _so_ proud of you,” Gratia murmured, pulling back and touching her daughter’s cheek. She then fished around in her pocket and pulled out a darkened red crystal hanging off of a frayed brown thread. “It is only right that you have this. It’s what your father would have wanted.”

  
Sage smiled and took the necklace from her mother, tying it around her neck to nestle closely to her own spirit crystal. Gratia then glared sternly at her daughter, puffing up. “Now, don’t you dare think of taking that off again, young lady! You keep your father’s spirit close to you, regardless of what dangers may lay in wait.”

  
“Okay, okay. Will do, mom,” Sage appeased her mother, hugging her again. She remembered her father’s message for Gratia, and was on the verge of relaying it when Sokka suddenly spoke.

  
“There’s my favorite warriors!”

  
They all looked around to see Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors approaching them, fully decked out in their warrior paint and uniforms.

  
“I have to admit, I kind of missed the face paint,” Sokka continued with a wry grin. “So how does it feel to be in uniform again?”

  
“It feel great!” From behind the group of warriors one girl stepped forward, and Sage’s eyes widened as she recognized Ty Lee beneath the outfit.

  
“Careful, Suki!” Sokka cried, immediately putting himself between his girlfriend and Azula’s old friend. “Ty Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again!”

  
“It’s okay,” Suki appeased him. “She’s one of us now.”

  
Sokka’s jaw dropped, his frantic gaze jumping from one girl to the other and back again. Sage snorted, finding his bewilderment highly amusing.

  
“Yeah! The girls and I really bonded in prison,” Ty Lee explained. “And after a few chi blocking lessons, they said I could join their group! We’re gonna be best friends forever!” She then enveloped two other warriors in a tight hug, grinning happily. Despite Ty Lee’s hold on them, the other girls smiled as well.

  
As her friends continued talking amongst themselves, Sage turned to her mother, opening her mouth to deliver her father’s final message.

  
“Sage!”

  
She looked around, mildly annoyed she had been interrupted again, but it was swiftly replaced with joy as she saw Kuwat approaching, his familiar crooked grin in place.

  
“Kuwat!” Sage ran up to her old friend, hugging him tightly. “It’s so good to see you again!”

  
“Same here!” he remarked, pulling back to get a better look at her. “You know, you spend your whole life hearing about Fire Nation prisons, but those stories don’t compare to the real deal.”

  
“I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” Sage said, frowning.

  
“Well, at least we had Tyro’s experience to lean on,” he shrugged. “It could have been worse. We could have been sent to the Boiling Rock.”

  
Sage felt a slight shiver run up her spine at the memories of being in that hellish place. “It was no picnic, I can tell you that,” Hakoda remarked as he stood a short distance away.

  
“Oh…so _that’s_ where you taken,” Kuwat muttered, running a hand against the back of his neck sheepishly. “Good to see you again, Chief.”

  
Hakoda merely chuckled, turning back to his children. Just then, a gong sounded out over the chatter of the crowd. Everyone immediately silenced, turning expectantly toward the entrance of the palace where, from within the shadows, Zuko emerged. Everyone broke out in a loud applause, cheers ringing out through the air. Zuko smiled and raised his hand.

  
“Please. The real hero is the Avatar.” He turned, gesturing with one arm as his friend came through the doorway. Sage couldn’t help but grin; Aang seemed so much wiser and stronger now that he was fully realized Avatar. He was smiling sheepishly, watching as the crowd celebrated his victory. Aang then turned to Zuko, who stepped forward to address the gathering.

  
“Today, this war is finally over! I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar’s help, we can get it on the right path. And begin a new era of love and peace.”

  
Zuko then knelt down, a Fire Sage appearing behind him and holding the Fire Nation headpiece high above his head. “All hail Fire Lord Zuko!” the man decreed, placing the headpiece into the top knot of Zuko’s hair. Everyone cheered once again, watching as the newly crowned Fire Lord rose to his feet. He and Aang then approached the crowd, smiling to one another.

\- - -

The day had passed remarkably fast. But there was one more thing Zuko needed to do before he and his friends left for Ba Sing Se to talk with Earth King Kuei about the Fire Nation colonies that still lined the western borders of the Earth Kingdom. The guards of the prisoner tower bowed respectfully to their new Fire Lord, allowing him entrance. Zuko climbed the stairs and walked the long hallways until he was at the cell he wanted. A guard unlocked the door for him, and there behind the bars that lined the far end of the room was Ozai, his demeanor one of sour defeat.

  
“I should count myself lucky,” Ozai muttered, glancing over at his son with barely concealed disgust. “The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lowly prison cell.”

  
“You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life,” Zuko shot back.

  
“Humph.”

  
“Banishing me was the best thing you could have done for my life,” he continued, approaching the bars. “It put me on the right path. Perhaps your time in here could do the same for you.”

  
“Why are you really here?” Ozai turned more fully to Zuko, suspicion reigning largely in his golden eyes.

  
“Because you’re going to tell me something.” Zuko leaned closer to his father’s cell, his eyes hard. “Where is my mother?”

  
Ozai didn’t say anything at first. Then, he smirked. “You ought to bring me some tea, Zuko. We’ll talk while sipping from steaming little cups, much like you did with my traitorous brother. I’ll give you advice on how to be a good Fire Lord. Wouldn’t that be nice? Perhaps even the subject of your mother will come up.”

  
Zuko scowled, shooting up to his feet. “I don’t need this,” he hissed, turning to leave.

  
“Do you think being Fire lord is easy?!” Ozai’s voice halted him in his tracks. “The throne comes with many pressures, and those pressures will change you! But if you can stand the heat, you’ll become something more. Of all the people in the world, I have the wisdom you need; the wisdom of experience.”

  
“It’s that wisdom that allowed a monster like Goran to walk this earth,” Zuko said grimly, refusing to look back at his father. “That’s not the Fire Lord I will be.”

  
“The power Goran held was invaluable to our nation,” Ozai purred. “I would have been a fool not utilize him.”

  
“He would have killed you the second you won the war.”

  
“Obviously,” his father scoffed. “Anyone with that amount of power would never be satisfied ruling alongside another. But even someone like Goran would have fallen before the might of an entire nation attacking at once.”

  
“If you think that would have stopped someone like Goran, then you never truly knew your enemy,” Zuko state, resuming his path out of his father’s cell.

  
“You’ll be back!” Ozai called after him. “You can try and handle it all on your own, but you’ll need my help before long. And I will be here waiting for you, _son_.”

  
The door clanged shut, the guards locking it securely before escorting Zuko out of the prison tower. As much as he wanted to deny his father’s words, there was a part of him that felt he was right; he might not be able to handle the pressures of being Fire Lord.

\- - -

Night had long since fallen, and all of her friends were inside the palace getting some much needed rest before they would be traveling to the Earth Kingdom. But Sage couldn’t sleep. For many reasons.

  
She sat at the edge of the pond located in the gardens within the palace, her reflection shadowed and distorted. Sage heaved a sigh, fingering her father’s crystal pensively. Despite her best efforts she had been unable to tell her mother what her father had wanted her to say. After Zuko’s coronation everyone moved elsewhere to continue the celebration, and there had been no break where she could take her mother aside and finally make good on her promise.

  
Sage’s nose wrinkled as she replayed her father’s words over and over. What could her mother possibly be feeling guilty about? And what did it have to with her father? Try as she might, Sage could not come up with an answer.

  
So her mind then turned to what she and her friends would be meeting the Earth King about. The Fire Nations colonies were still around, still a reminder of the Hundred Year War. And even though it would probably be best for the world if the colonies were disbanded, Sage couldn’t help but feel bad for the citizens. They had been there for decades, generation after generation. They had roots. And to make them tear up their homes seemed…unfair. But her friends were resolved; something had to be done about the colonies, and that meant they had to be removed.

  
The situation with the colonies strongly reminded Sage of what had happened to the Outlanders many years ago in her home world. They had once been a part of the kingdom, living alongside the Spiritbenders like everyone else. But then they had become…different. The way they did things, said things; for whatever reason they had begun to hate the Spiritbenders, and they tried to kill them off. But thanks to the help of their king, the Spiritbenders were saved, and the offending group had been banished for all eternity from the kingdom, becoming the Outlanders. Ever since then the kingdom had been in a near constant state of battle with the Outlanders, some confrontations more violent than others. But the Kingdom of Spirits had held strong. They would not be vanquished.

  
But now…who knows how many Spiritbenders were left to defend the kingdom.

  
“Can’t sleep either, sweetling?”

  
Sage turned, smiling as her mother came over and sat next to her. “Yeah. Too many thoughts running through my mind.”

  
“Same here,” Gratia sighed, dipping a finger into the pond and creating a ripple effect. “I’ve only been in this world for a short time but…everything just seems so different.”

  
Sage blinked, looking sidelong at her mother. The older woman was gazing pensively at the water, a frown on her face.

  
“Mom?” Gratia looked over at her daughter. “When Goran…destroyed himself, the souls of the Spiritbenders whose crystals he had taken were set free. Including dad’s.”

  
Her mother didn’t say anything, though her expression was more guarded now. Sage sighed and continued. “He was- I- …I talked to him. One last time. Before he returned to the Spirit World. He wanted me to tell you something from him.”

  
“What?” Gratia asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

  
“He said that all he wants is for you to be happy. That you shouldn’t feel guilty for wanting what you want.”

  
There was a silence. Sage looked over at her mother only to gasp as she saw the older woman weeping quietly. She immediately hugged her mother tightly, wishing fervently that her father had thought to consider what the impact of his parting words would be on his wife.

  
After a few minutes Gratia pulled away from her daughter, wiping her eyes shakily. “I’m sorry,” she murmured.

  
“Don’t be,” Sage immediately said. “Dad was just trying to be kind. Maybe he went about it all wrong-”

  
“No. No, he didn’t,” her mother cut over her. She heaved a steadying breath and turned to her daughter, a small smile on her face. “It’s just like your father to say something like that. You know, every time he would be called away to aid the king, he would always tell me that should anything happen to him that I was free to be with whomever I chose. He always said I should never let my love for him stop me from pursuing another love.”

  
Sage didn’t say anything, but the pieces were slowly falling into place. And she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “I never took him seriously. There was no one else I wanted. I would often ask what he would do should anything happen to me. Jokingly, of course.” Her mother chuckled then, wiping away a few more tears as they leaked out. “He just said I would never be taken from him. I was too precious for that to happen.”

  
Gratia then shook her head and looked over at her daughter, laying a hand on Sage’s cheek lovingly. “Even after his disappearance and all the years that have passed I never felt the desire to be with anyone else. Until I came to this world.”

  
“Who is it?” Sage asked, unable to help her curiosity.

  
“Hakoda.”

  
“Sokkka and Katara’s father?!” Sage nearly shrieked, her shock outweighing everything else. Her mother shushed her fervently, looking around carefully.

  
“Of course their father, who else would it be?” Gratia lightly snapped. She then sighed, composing herself. “I know this is a shock to you. It will be for Sokka and Katara when they find out I’m sure…”

  
“But, when-?”

  
“Not long after we separated at the Western Air Temple,” her mother explained. “I know it was only a short time spent together but…we fell in love. He is a good man. A good father.”

  
“Yeah…yeah he is,” Sage relented, still reeling. She wasn’t sure what to feel. But as she looked over at her mother, even through the lingering sorrow that clung to her features there was a new light there. A light that only love could bring. “You’re sure of this? You both are?”

  
Gratia chuckled. “Sage, at our age one doesn’t have the time to putter around wondering if they’re sure or not. We know what we feel. We know this will be a good thing for both of us. For all of us.”

  
Sage chuckled as well. “You really have a thing for soldiers, huh, mom?” she teased.

  
“Sage!” her mother admonished, a blush adorning her cheeks.

  
“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Sage shrugged, still chuckling. They both fell silent for a moment, watching the soft waves ripple along the surface of the pond.

  
“Are you okay with this, Sage?” her mother asked softly.

  
“Well, it is strange,” Sage admitted, fiddling the hem of her shirt. “I mean, I know for you dad has been gone for years but for me…for me I just lost him a few months ago. So this all seems a bit…rushed.” She then sighed, laying a hand on her mother’s and smiling softly. “But all I want is for you to be happy. And if Hakoda is what makes you happy, then you should be with him.”

  
Gratia laid her other hand over Sage’s, smiling as well. “I appreciate your honesty, sweetling. You know your father will always be yours. Hakoda could never take his place. And I could never take Kya’s.”

  
“I know, mom,” Sage said. She then furrowed her brow in thought. “So, does this mean you’ll be staying here? In this world?”

  
“Well, yes. I suppose it does,” Gratia remarked. “What about you? Will you be staying in this world or returning the our home world?”

  
Sage didn’t reply right away. She looked back out over the pond, her mind suddenly filled with the words that Aqil had said to her in her vision.

  
_“The actions of Goran has broken the strenuous balance between your kingdom and the settlement beyond the borders. There are few Spiritbenders left, and their future looks grim.”_

  
“Mom?” Sage asked softly. “How bad are things back home?”

  
“What do you mean, sweetling?” Gratia asked in return, her brow furrowed in confusion.

  
“Just tell me if Spiritbenders are on the edge of extinction.”

  
Gratia frowned. “I won’t lie to you, Sage, things were not looking good when I was abducted. The king had been calling more and more Spiritbenders to the capital, to try and fill the voids that had been left by the ones Goran destroyed. And the Outlanders…they were growing restless last I knew.”

  
“Restless enough to declare war?”

  
“It is possible.”

  
Sage closed her eyes, moving to stand up. Her mother followed shortly after, laying a soft hand on her arm. “I have to go back,” Sage said, turning to her mother. “I can’t stay here if there’s even the slightest chance my people are in trouble. I have to know for myself.”

  
Gratia didn’t say anything at first, drawing her daughter into a hug. “I know, sweetling,” she murmured. “You are your father’s daughter. Go and help your people. Just be safe.”

  
“I’ll try, mom,” Sage replied, hugging her mother tightly. But even though she had a new goal to work on, she felt a strange sense of foreboding; taking on Goran had been difficult enough. But trying to save her people from the wrath of the Outlanders? That was going to be a whole different challenge.


	45. The Mirror World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IT'S FINALLY FINISHED ABOUT GODDAMN TIME I HOPE YOU ENJOY

The Mirror World

The following night Sage and her friends were returning to Iroh’s tea shop to sleep before heading in separate directions. The Harmony Restoration Movement would bring about the healing that this world so desperately needed, and judging by the cheers of the crowd when King Kuei and Aang had made the announcement, everyone was eager to get the colonies out of the Earth Kingdom.

  
Sage sighed and glanced over at her companions, all of them smiling and emitting a sense of peace. Part of her was glad that they were all happy and finally able to breathe easy without the imminent threat of the Fire Lord looming over them. Another part of her felt envious, wishing she could share in that peace. But she couldn’t. Not yet.

  
“Hey! Earth to Sage!”

  
Sage blinked and turned, seeing that all of her friends were looking at her in concern. Toph blew bits of hair out of her face and crossed her arms, frowning in irritation.

  
“Geez, you daydreaming over there?” she demanded.

  
“Uh…yeah. Sorry,” Sage muttered sheepishly. “Um, what were you guys saying?”

  
“We were talking about what we were going to do when tomorrow morning comes around,” Sokka repeated. “I mean, Toph is going to head back home and drop in on her parents-”

  
“Only for a short time!” Toph interjected. “Then I’m gonna go ahead and find somewhere to start up a Metalbending academy. Why keep the gift of Metalbending to myself, right?”

  
“That’s an awesome idea, Toph!” Aang remarked with a grin.

  
“And me, Katara, and Aang are going to start herding the colonies back to the Fire Nation,” Sokka continued, “while Zuko will be there to welcome them back with open arms. And Suki will be going back to Kyoshi Island with the other warriors…” At this his shoulders slumped, looking thoroughly put out by the notion.

  
Suki chuckled, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. “Don’t worry, Sokka. We’ll see each other again before you know it!”

  
“So that just leaves you, Sage,” Katara said. “What’re you going to do now?”

  
“You can come with me, Sokka, and Katara if you want!” Aang suggested before Sage could even open her mouth.

  
“But what if she wants to go back to her home world?” Sokka mused, earning a sharp slap to his arm from his sister. “Hey! What was that for, I didn’t even say anything insulting!”

  
“You shouldn’t suggest things like that, it’s rude!” his sister shot back.

  
“ _How_ is that rude?! I was just asking a question!” Sokka flared up indignantly.

  
“He is right, though,” Sage interjected before Katara could launch into a lecture. At that all of her friends stilled, staring at her in shock. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, unnerved by their sharp attention. “I-I mean…I don’t really _want_ to go back…I guess. But it’s more that I have to.”

  
“What do you mean?” Zuko asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

  
“Goran’s power didn’t just come from a handful of Spiritbenders,” Sage explained. “He decimated hundreds, if not thousands, of my people in his bid for power. And from what my mother recalls, Spiritbenders may be on the verge of extinction thanks to his actions.”

  
“Whoa,” Toph murmured while Katara and Sokka exchanged worried looks. Sage managed a small smile.

  
“I mean, who knows, maybe it’s not as bad as she thought. But I still have to go back. Just to be sure.”

  
“I know how you feel,” Aang remarked. “If I had known what was going to happen to my people, I wouldn’t have run away. I think it would be best for you to go back.”

  
“But how is she going to manage that?” Suki asked. “You’d have to go through the Spirit World, right? And the summer solstice has already come and gone!”

  
“The autumnal equinox is coming up next,” Aang replied, looking thoughtful. “And since I’m the bridge between worlds, I’d be happy to help you out, Sage.”

  
“Really?” Sage blinked, surprised and grateful for the Avatar’s help. “Thanks, Aang. That’d be great.”

  
“So that still leaves a few months until the equinox,” Katara piped up. “We’d be happy to have you come with us if you-”

  
“Oh no!” Toph interjected, fling a hand out blindly in the direction of Katara’s mouth. “Sage needs to prepare for whatever bad guys might be waiting for her! And _I_ can help with that.”

  
“How?!” Katara demanded, stepping away a safe distance from the young Earthbender. “She’s already a master!”

  
Toph scoffed, crossing her arms. “A master of water, earth, fire, and air. But not of metal.”

  
“…Metal?” Sage repeated, a sense of foreboding weighing on her shoulders.

  
“That’s right,” Toph nodded with a smirk. “You’re gonna be my first student!”

  
“Um…well, I guess I could give it a try,” Sage remarked, still baffled by the sudden offer. Though, if she was being honest with herself, being able to Metalbend would be a very valuable skill to have.

  
“So it’s decided. We all know our roles for the next few months,” Sokka mused, stretching his arms over his head and yawning widely. “Now I don’t know about everyone else but I’m beat.”

  
“Yeah, we should head inside and get some rest,” Katara nodded in agreement. “It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

  
“It’s going to be a long few months…” Zuko muttered, a contemplative frown gracing his face.

  
_No kidding_ , Sage remarked inwardly. She followed her friends into the teashop, where Iroh greeted them warmly and ushered them along to their rooms for the night. But even as her mind was weighed down with concerns of what she might have to do once she returned to her homeland, her exhaustion was too strong for her to ignore. Within minutes Sage was fast asleep, her last thought wondering how difficult of a teacher Toph would be.

\- - -

The next morning there was a tension in the air similar to what Sage had felt before Sozin’s Comet. Only this time, the group was not separating to face their final battles. They were separating to help the world heal. And yet, everyone was quiet as they ate their breakfast and packed their belongings, all of them silently wondering how the coming months would change not only the nations, but themselves as well. Iroh bid them all farewell and good luck as he headed out for a morning stroll, giving his nephew a hug before he left.

  
“Okay, I think that’s the last of it,” Sokka remarked aloud as he stood on Appa’s saddle, tightening the ropes that held their belongings together. “Let’s get this Harmony Restoration Movement on the road!”

  
“I can’t believe we’re separating already. It feels like we just got the group back together,” Suki sighed.

  
“Don’t worry, it won’t be for long,” Sokka assured her, jumping down from Appa and embracing his girlfriend. Nearby, Katara scoffed.

  
“Oh, so _you_ can be affectionate with your girlfriend but I can’t with Aang?” The young Waterbender crossed her arms and glared at her brother, who studiously ignored her. Then, as Sage and Zuko looked on with mild alarm, Katara swiftly grabbed an unsuspecting Aang and kissed him soundly.

  
“Um…is it me or is there an awful lot of face sucking going on?” Toph asked as she approached the group.

  
Sokka finally disengaged himself from Suki, turning to shoot a disgusted glare over at his sister and her boyfriend. “You know, I’m gonna be stuck with you two for the next who knows how many months and you’re going to give me the oogies every single day, I think I deserve to be as affectionate as I want with my girlfriend!”

  
“The- I’m sorry, we’re going to give you the _what_?!” Katara demanded, breaking away from Aang to stare at Sokka incredulously. The young Avatar didn’t seem the least bit interested in the siblings’ bickering as he shuffled back toward Appa, a happy grin plastered on his face.

  
“It’s nice that they’re finally together,” Sage mused with a light chuckle.

  
“Yeah yeah, the group is full of lovey dovey gross couples now,” Toph grumbled, crossing her arms. “It’s a great time for everyone.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Zuko asked the young Earthbender. “There’s only two couples in the group.”

  
Toph snickered, shaking her head. “Yeah right. You two can lie to yourselves all you want but everyone knows you’re a couple. Just accept it.”

  
Before Sage or Zuko could protest Toph strode away a few paces, a satisfied grin on her face. Moments later Katara and Sokka approached the embarrassed pair, finally over their brief spat.

  
“So. This is it,” Katara remarked with a small, yet sad, smile. “We won’t see each other again until the equinox.”

  
“I know. It’s kinda strange, isn’t it?” Sage replied with her own small smile.

  
“I think this moment calls for a group hug. Bring it in everyone!” Sokka grinned, throwing an arm around his sister and his girlfriend.

  
“Since when have you been a fan of group hugs?” Toph demanded as Aang, Sage, and Zuko joined in.

  
“What do you mean, I’ve always enjoyed group hugs!” Sokka retorted. Toph wrinkled her nose, but she couldn’t protest as Aang grabbed her arm and dragged her into the circle they had made. After a few somewhat somber moments, they all drew back.

  
“Good luck everyone,” Aang said, smiling around at his friends. “Oh, and watch out for Toph’s teaching methods, Sage. She can be-”

  
“Tough,” Katara finished, taking his hand and smiling.

  
“Hey, I only ask of my students what I ask of myself!” Toph defended herself. “Which is nothing short of the very best I can do!”

  
“I’m not too worried,” Sage shrugged. “Besides, I’ll have a few weeks to prepare before then anyway.”

  
“And in those weeks you and your boyfriend will be able to get reacquainted,” Toph smirked, causing Sokka and Suki to snicker while Sage and Zuko both broke out in heavy blushes, unable to look at each other.

  
“And on that note I think it’s time for everyone to head out,” Sage announced, grabbing her bag from the teashop steps and hefting it onto her shoulder.

  
“She’s right,” Sokka remarked, checking his timing device. “We need to get started with this Harmony Restoration Movement.”

  
The last goodbyes were exchanged as everyone got ready to head in separate directions. Aang, Sokka, and Katara climbed onto Appa’s saddle, Momo already sitting on the edge and watching everyone with his intelligent eyes. Suki and Toph gathered their bags before heading down one road; they would be traveling together until they reached Toph’s home city, and then Suki would make the rest of the journey home on her own. As for Sage, she would be heading back to the Fire Nation with Zuko. Her mother had offered to let her stay with her and Hakoda in the Southern Water Tribe but she had declined. Sage knew she would have felt awkward around the new couple, and even though she had given her mother her blessing there was a part of her that was still sour at the fact she was with another man.

  
Sage waved as Appa took off into the air, his bellow echoing through the streets as he quickly disappeared from sight. Then, she followed Zuko as they headed to the train that would take them back outside of Ba Sing Se.

\- - -

The next few weeks passed by surprisingly quickly for Sage. She was, for the most part, left to her own devices. Now that Zuko was the Fire Lord, his attentions were in high demand for various facets of his nation, and the times that she saw him were few and far between. And when she did see him, he was always rigid with tension. An unfortunate fact, for Sage was on edge herself, wanting to talk with Zuko and find out where they stood with one another. Her feelings for him were still strong, though she had to admit that they had cooled for a while after the fight in the crystal catacombs. What with finding out her father was dead and dealing with the threat of Goran, Zuko had taken a back seat in her priorities.

  
But even though she had come to terms with her father’s death and had overcome Goran’s madness, now she was going to be leaving the Avatar’s world for who knew how long. Maybe trying to rekindle whatever relationship they had had wouldn’t be the best thing to do.

  
Sage was currently sitting at the edge of the garden pond, mindlessly feeing the turtle ducks as they swam by. An open letter lay next to her, the neat penmanship bold against the white parchment. Toph was on her way to the western coast of the Earth Kingdom, where she would soon be starting her own Metalbending academy. And she was expecting Sage to meet her there.

  
The young Spiritbender glanced down at the paper, a contemplative frown on her face. Toph’s mother had written the letter. The handwriting was prim and feminine, and the tone was brief. Straight to the point. No needless emotion wasted.

  
Sage sighed, pushing the letter farther away from her. She had known that Toph’s relationship with her parents was strained. And, although she wasn’t sure, she would be willing to bet that the young Earthbender’s visit had not gone very smoothly. Toph would likely be looking forward to training Sage, if only to forget her parents.

  
A noise behind her alerted her, and Sage turned to see Zuko stepping down the stairs from the covered walkway and into the garden. “Hey,” she greeted, noting the dark circles under his eyes. “Taking a break?”

  
“Yeah,” Zuko replied shortly, sitting down nearby and staring out over the water. He then looked down at the letter between them, a frown on his face. “When are you leaving?”

  
“Within the next few days, I’d imagine,” Sage replied, leaning back on her hands. “Toph really wants to get started teaching me how to Metalbend. She’s pretty excited about it.”

  
“And you? Are you excited about it?” he asked.

  
“It’s something to do. A way to keep my mind occupied,” she shrugged, fiddling with the blades of grass.

  
Zuko nodded, remaining silent for a moment before turning more fully to face Sage. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around enough during your stay at the palace.”

  
“It’s okay, Zuko,” she assured him. “You’re the Fire Lord now. It takes a lot of responsibility.”

  
“No kidding,” he muttered. “But…I was still hoping to get a chance to talk with you. Before you left to train.”

  
That caught her attention. Sage looked over at Zuko, feeling an odd mix of wariness and hope. “Of course. What’s on your mind?” she asked.

  
“A lot has happened since we traveled through the Earth kingdom together,” Zuko began. “And I know, on my part, I still had a lot to learn before I could ever be good enough. For anything...”

  
“You’ve come a long way, Zuko,” Sage said, smiling gently. “I knew you had it in you.”

  
“Thanks. I don’t know what I would have done without you and my uncle. You both helped me a lot. More than I deserved.”

  
“Zuko, I wouldn’t have wasted my time if I had thought you were a lost cause. I mean, sure, at first you were a royal pain in the ass.” At this they both chuckled, recalling the many fights that they had had all along the Earth Kingdom roads. “But then…well…you grew on me. To say the least.”

  
“Yeah. You grew on me, too,” Zuko remarked with a small smile of his own. Another silence fell over them, both teens wanting to say what was clearly hovering in the air between them and yet afraid to do so. The knowledge that, in a few months’ time, Sage would be going to a place far beyond the reach of her friends was too obvious to ignore.

  
“Any idea how long you might be away for?” Zuko finally asked, his gaze fixed on the placid waters of the pond before them.

  
“I wish I could say,” Sage replied, heaving a sigh. “It all depends on what I end up finding. My people may be on the brink of war, and if they are I have to help them in any way I can.”

  
Zuko nodded, seemingly to himself. “And if you decide to stay there after you help your people?”

  
Sage looked back over at Zuko, his profile seemingly blank of any emotion. But she knew better. “I…I don’t know.”

  
“Maybe…if you feel like you need to stay, with all of your old friends, then you should. If that’s where you feel you belong.”

  
Sage didn’t reply right away. In truth, she wasn’t sure where she belonged anymore. She had essentially grown up in the Avatar’s world, but she had so many memories of her life back in her homeland.

  
“All I want is for you to be happy,” Zuko continued. Then, before Sage could react he leaned toward her and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Whatever you decide.” He then stood up and left the peaceful garden.

  
Sage sat there for several long minutes, her mind turning over the choices she had before her. She heaved a sigh and brought her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her arms. Whatever she decided in the end right now she needed to focus on preparing for her return. And then…then she would decide.

\- - -

“If you thought Earthbending was difficult, just wait until you try Metalbending.”

  
Sage bit back the retort she had poised on her tongue, instead sitting still and waiting patiently for her new teacher to finish her speech. She had just barely arrived at the recently abandoned Firebending dojo before Toph had grabbed her and dragged the poor girl into one of the training rooms to begin. Toph was currently pacing along the floor in front of her, the stone making her steps echo within the large cavernous room.

  
“Metalbending is the most stubborn of all the bending techniques,” Toph continued. “To master it takes a lot of time, and a lot of pressure. Just like how metal is made.”

  
“Well, Toph, we do only have a few months so maybe the time factor can be sped up a bit?” Sage asked as placidly as she could.

  
Toph wrinkled her nose, pondering over the answer. “Maybe,” she eventually said. “It all depends on how seriously you take these lessons.”

  
“Toph, I am one hundred percent serious about this,” Sage assured her. “Now what’s the first lesson?”

  
“Here.” The young Earthbender turned and grabbed a helmet that had been placed as decoration on the wall, tossing it toward Sage. She just barely managed to catch, turning the object over in her hands with an eyebrow raised.

  
“Um…what am I supposed to do with this?” Sage asked.

  
“Feel the metal in your hands,” Toph instructed. “Search for the grains of earth that lay within it. Once you connect to them, then try to force that metal into a different shape. That’s all we’ll try for now. Until you can actually manipulate metal, we won’t go for anything too wild.”

  
Sage frowned but said nothing else, looking down at the helmet. It seemed like it had belonged to a Fire Nation solider of some long ago decade. Sage took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, focusing all of her energy on the helmet in her hands. She sharpened her attention, searching for those elusive bits of earth. For several long minutes, nothing happened.

  
Then, her energy began to resonate against many miniscule grains that lay inside the metal. Grains that she could manipulate. Sage intensified her concentration, willing the metal to bend. It remained stubborn, refusing to budge.

  
“Come on, Sage, focus! Bend that metal!” Toph urged her.

  
Sage grit her jaw and threw every ounce of will she had into making the helmet warp in some way. Suddenly, the metal sides collapsed, creating large indents within the helmet.

  
“Not bad,” Toph remarked, nodding in approval. The young Earthbender continued to have Sage train for the rest of the day until the metal was a mangled mess that was unrecognizable as a helmet.

  
Over the course of the next three months Sage worked tirelessly, growing in leaps and bounds thanks to Toph’s tutelage. She graduated from manipulating helmets to full body armor, then to heavy chains, and then to raw metal sheets. Before long, Sage was manipulating the metal as well as she manipulated any other element.

  
Letters came to her and Toph from their friends, updating them on the progress of the Harmony Restoration Movement. The youngest colonies were the easiest to move since they had not had the time to plant deep roots. The older colonies on the other hand…they were proving to be more stubborn. Only one letter reached the pair from Zuko during the months that they spent at the new Metalbending academy. It was brief, merely stating his hope that things were going well.

  
Before she knew it there was only one day left until the autumnal equinox would occur.

  
Sage was currently standing outside the academy, surrounded by various metal objects, all of them twisted and deformed into strange shapes. She focused her energy on the last rod, bending the metal into a neat spiral with ease. As her newest creation clattered against the ground, Toph stepped forward with a wide grin.

  
“Excellent job! Just like a natural born Metalbender!”

  
“You’re the only natural born Metalbender in the world,” Sage remarked with an amused glance over at her teacher. “That’s not saying much.”

  
“You know what I mean, just take the compliment,” Toph sniffed, crossing her arms. “Looks like I’ve taught you as much as I know. From now on you can consider yourself a master.”

  
“Thanks, Toph. Seriously, I couldn’t have made it this far so quickly on my own.”

  
“Of course you couldn’t,” Toph smirked. Sage rolled her eyes but gave her friend a hug all the same.

  
Just then they heard the familiar caw of the messenger hawk that had been ferrying letters from their friends over the past three months. It landed on Sage’s shoulder, waiting patiently as she took the rolled up parchment from out of its pouch. The bird then took off, leaving Sage feeling oddly wistful as she watched the hawk spiral up and out of sight.

  
“So what’s this one about?” Toph asked as Sage unfurled the letter. “Is Katara still mad about your parents?”

  
Sage grimaced, recalling a more recent letter that they had received nearly a month ago from her mother. She and Hakoda had finally told his children about their relationship, and while Sokka was more or less taking it in stride Katara had reacted far more negatively than anyone would have thought. Although, Sage could understand her feelings. She herself was still acclimating to the fact that her mother was with someone other than her father. And Katara had spent her whole life missing her mother. No one else could ever compare.

  
“I don’t know,” Sage shrugged. She then scanned the writing, her heart beating rapidly within her chest as she read.

  
“Geez, what’s wrong, Sage? Your heartbeat is going super fast!” Toph exclaimed.

  
“I-it’s just from Aang and the others. They’ll be coming to pick us up tonight so that everyone can say-” _Say goodbye when I leave tomorrow_ , Sage finished mentally, unable to repeat the words aloud. Even though she knew her time in the Avatar’s world was on a deadline, she hadn’t really thought about it in the last few months. She had been too focused on learning Metalbending.

  
“Oh. Right, tomorrow’s the big day, huh?” Toph remarked. “Don’t worry, Sage. You’ll kick whatever bad guy’s butt needs to be kicked! And now that you know how to Metalbend you‘ll have no trouble at all!”

  
Sage chuckled, grateful for Toph’s practicality. “Thanks,” she said, smiling though she knew the blind Earthbender wouldn’t be able to see it.

  
They both turned and headed back into the academy, packing their belongings and preparing for the trip. Before they knew it, evening was falling and soon they heard Appa’s bellow ringing out through the air. Both girls waited outside, watching as the sky bison dipped gracefully to the ground and allowed them to climb up onto the saddle.

  
“Welcome back!” Sokka greeted, hugging Sage and then Toph as Aang urged Appa back into the air. “Looks like you survived Toph’s teaching.”

  
Toph frowned and punched Sokka in the shoulder, making his yelp. “What are you trying to say, that I’m a bad teacher?!” she demanded.

  
“Of course not!” he insisted, rubbing the offended spot. “Everyone knows you can be a little harsh- OW!” Sokka scooted farther away from Toph to save himself any further injury.

  
Sage chuckled, looking around at the group she had become such good friends with. She then spotted Katara sitting on the far side of the saddle, sewing a spare shirt in her lap and appearing for all the world content. But Sage could see the tense furrow between her eyes, and she scooted over until she was sitting next to the younger girl.

  
“How have you been?” she asked.

  
“Fine, I guess” Katara replied with a shrug, not breaking her concentration. “You?”

  
“I’ve been good,” Sage said with a mild smile. “Mastered Metalbending thanks to Toph.”

  
“That’s awesome, Sage!” Aang remarked as he settled into the saddle with his friends, Momo curling up in his lap. “I’ll bet you’re the first Spiritbender to learn how to Metalbend.”

  
“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Sage chuckled. “Who knew metal could even be manipulated?”

  
“I knew all along,” Toph declared, lounging against the side of the saddle and picking her nose.

  
“Sure you did,” Sokka grimaced with a roll of his eyes.

  
“So…no Suki?” Sage asked.

  
“No, she’s too busy training new recruits,” Aang explained while Sokka sighed miserably. “But she sends her best wishes and hopes you have safe travels.”

  
“That’s nice of her. Tell her I said thank you when you see her next.”

  
“And our parents will be meeting us at the palace with Zuko,” Sokka added. “Kinda crazy, isn’t it?”

  
“What is?” Sage asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
“The fact that my dad and your mom are together now!” Sokka reiterated impatiently.

  
“Oh. Right.” She quickly looked over at Katara, unsure of where her feelings on the matter were now. Sensing her stare, the young Waterbender glanced up with a small sigh.

  
“It’s okay, Sage. I’m fine with it. Really,” she said.

  
“Are you sure? You still seem…”

  
“Sour?” Sokka suggested before Sage could find the appropriate word. Katara stuck her tongue out at her brother and threw the half mended shirt into his face.

  
“I didn’t say I was _happy_ about it, I just said I was  _fine_ ,” she explained with bare patience.

  
“As long as they’re happy, that’s all that matters, right?” Aang offered, moving to sit next to his girlfriend. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, making both Katara brighten a little and Sokka gag a lot.

  
“Ugh, would you two stop you’re giving me the oogies!” he demanded.

  
“It’s not like they’re making out,” Toph remarked, making Sokka gag even more.

  
After a few hours of flying, with easy conversation flowing through the group, Appa soon dipped down and landed in the large courtyard of the Fire Nation palace. Waiting for them on the steps was Zuko, Hakoda, and Gratia.

  
As the all dismounted the sky bison and unpacked their belongings, they all greeted one another anew. Gratia hugged Sage tightly, tears already formed in her eyes. It made Sage want to cry, knowing that after tomorrow it would likely be a long time before she saw her mother again. Sage then turned to hug Hakoda, who returned her affection with surprise. Though everyone was surprised when Katara gave Gratia a hug, even if it wasn’t as warm as the embrace she gave her father. It was something, a start at the very least.

  
Sage and the others were soon shown to their rooms, but even despite knowing that her journey would be a long one she found that she couldn’t sleep. She sat up in her bed, staring out the large windows and into the shadowy courtyard beyond. She fiddled with her spirit crystal, her mind racing with half formed plans of what she would do once she was back in her home world.

  
The hours melted away. And still, she remained wide awake, even as the sun began to rise once again. The autumnal equinox was here.

  
She soon met with her friends as they all woke up, eating breakfast together in the large dining room. The air was a subdued one, though, and conversation was soft as if afraid to break the strain that hung over them all. Before long it was time to head out.

  
Sage gathered her belongings together, tying them securely to her back. She then followed her friends and her mother and Hakoda out into the courtyard, where the placid pond was rippling softly in the cool breeze. Aang turned to her, a small smile on his face.

  
“I’m going to enter the Spirit World first and call for an escort. Then, you should be able to physically pass through to your home world with them,” he explained. Sage merely nodded, her mouth uncomfortably dry.

  
Aang then settled down at the edge of the pond, assuming the lotus position and closing his eyes. His breathing evened out, becoming slow and deep. Before long, his tattoos began to glow, his eyes snapping open to reveal the white orbs. Several minutes passed, no one uttering a word as they waited, watching the young Avatar carefully.

  
Then, a few feet out in the water the air began to ripple, breaking open with shards of light. A fissure appeared over the water, opening up to allow a panda spirit to step through, his dark eyes appraising them all silently. Aang took a deep breath and came back to his body, the glow disappearing from his eyes and tattoos.

  
“This is Hei Bai,” he explained, standing up and gesturing to the spirit. “He’s agreed to escort you to a portal that will take you to the Mirror World.”

  
“Okay,” Sage said shortly. She then heaved a sigh and turned to the rest of her friends. And her mother. “Well. This is it,” she remarked softly.

  
Gratia hugged her tightly, and Sage could feel the wet drops of her tears landing on her shoulder. “Stay safe, sweetling,” she murmured softly. “Be brave.”

  
“I will, mom,” Sage replied with equal softness. She then tightened her hug, an odd sense of déjà vu overcoming her. “I love you more than the sun and the moon.”

  
Gratia gave a choked laugh. “I love you more than the earth and the sky,” she replied, pulling away. Sage then went to hug Hakoda, and then her friends, one by one. Last was Zuko. She soaked in his warmth, feeling his love echoed with her own.

  
Finally, she could not put it off any longer. Sage squared her shoulders, approaching Hei Bai. She stopped a few feet from the spirit, bowing respectfully.

  
“Thank you for helping me,” she said. Hei Bai merely nodded, turning to go back through the portal. Sage stepped after him, only to impulsively stop and turn back to get a look at all the people she cared about. “I will return,” she declared, determined not to be gone forever. “I promise.”

  
Sage then turned again, following Hai Bai into the Spirit World.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this isn't the END end; there will be sequel! But, it's gonna be a while so...go ahead and live your life. It'll be up when you least expect it.
> 
> Seriously though, thank you all so much for the support and for following along with this story (even though it did fall apart toward the end update-wise). It truly means everything to me and I am happy to have written something that others can enjoy.
> 
> Also I just realized that in deleting the update chapter I deleted some comments people had left and I am SO sorry about that! I did read them and they meant the world to me!


End file.
